Pokemon: Los Heroes Nunca Mueren
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Post-Alola: Luego de su aventura por la Region Alola, el Campeon Regional Ash, decide hacer un ultimo viaje hacia las tierras lejanas de Unova demostrando que tiene lo necesario para ser un maestro pokemon y a la vez en detener los siniestros planes del Equipo Plasma. Mi version alternativa de la Saga de Blanco y Negro. Ability, Othellos, DeepVast and Negai.
1. Prologo

La Coronación, Despedida y el regreso al hogar.

Monte Lanakila, Isla de Mele Mele.

Región de Alola

Nos encontramos en el punto culmine en la batalla fina por el título del primer Campeón Regional de la Región Alola en donde el retador y estudiante de la escuela pokemon, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en la Región de Kanto está luchando ante su última prueba definitiva ante el profesor Kukui Autoridad de la investigación Pokemon en la región de Alola es el principal investigador de los movimientos Z y de la última notoriedad en el mundo de los pokemon. Los Ultra Entes

-Bien Ash, esta será tu prueba final para ver si ya estás listo para ser el primer campeón Regional de Alola- Dijo el Profesor Kukui con su típica sonrisa mientras sostenía su pokebola.

-Si profesor Kukui, en este viaje que he estado recorriendo por ahora ha llegado la hora en que sea campeón por primera vez, y esta vez daré lo mejor de mí en que todo esos años de esfuerzos, sudor y lágrimas den sus frutos. Dijo Ash con tono determinado en ganar la lucha.

-Ese es el espíritu Ash pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que tú has sido uno de los mejores estudiantes que he tenido, desde que llegasteis a Alola en la isla Mele Mele sentí que tenías un gran futuro en Alola. Dijo el profesor de manera honesta con su sonrisa hacia su estudiante que también le devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias profesor, desde que comencé en mi aventura por Kanto, Islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y en Kalos (lo explicare mi motivo en porque no puse la Región Unova) hasta actualmente en Alola, he conocido grandiosas personas en todo el recorrido, y pensando de pasar a un estudiante hasta la gran final de la copa Alola, eso es un sueño que todavía no me lo creo que he llegado capaz de hacer en poco tiempo. Dijo Ash recordando por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en este tiempo que comenzó su viaje para convertirse en un maestro pokemon, un sueño que todavía anhelaba.

-Gran sueño Ash, he estado esperado ese momento para mostrar lo que estas hecho, pero te advierto no te lo hare fácil, por todo este tiempo he sido tu profesor, compañero, amigo, pero hoy, eres mi retador y quiero que me demuestres lo que tienes madera de Campeón. Dijo el profesor Kukui preparándose con su pokebola para el primero enfrentamiento.

Ahora el azabache se encontraba en el Monte Lanakila de la región de Alola ante su última prueba ante el profesor Kukui, y solamente estaban el réferi que era nada más ni menos que el propio RotomDex que se había ofrecido ser el Réferi de esta batalla final por el campeonato de la Liga de Alola.

-Yo me ofrezco como árbitro de esta contienda ¿si no les molesta Profesor Kukui Ash? Pregunto Rotomdex

-No hay problema Rotom, estas calificado por hoy para ser el réferi de esta batalla, tienes mi autorización para hacerlo. Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa mientras que rotom asentía mientras se ponía en el centro de batalla.

-Estamos a punto de comenzar la batalla por definir el primer campeón de la región de Alola, El Retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la Región Kanto versus el Investigador y profesor Kukui de la región de Alola. Se presentó Rotomdex como réferi, y ya que apenas estaban entre lo más alto del monte Lanakila solamente estaban ellos tres.

Pero para los que no se perderían del combate, en la isla Mele mele se encontraban los estudiantes, capitanes, kahunas y amigos tanto del profesor Kukui y de Ash animando a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Entre ellos estaban Lillie junto con su madre recién recuperada Lusamine, su hermano mayor Gladion, Sophocles, Mallow, Nereida junto con sus hermanas menores mellizas, Kiawe junto con su familia y su hermanita Hoshi, también estaban viendo en la gran pantalla, la enfermera Joy, La oficial Jenny junto con Yungoos y Gumshoos y otras personas importantes e habitantes de las diferentes islas en la región Alola.

De regreso en el monte Lanakila, aparte de los competidores y de Rotomdex, no eran los únicos que estaban viendo el próximo combate sino que también estaba cierto invitado que estaba observado con atención a cierto entrenador azabache, desde que lo vio por primera vez a Ash, Tapu Koko vio un gran potencial en el cuándo llego a Alola, y no lo decepciono, fue determinante en salvar al Mundo de los Ultra entes, del Team Skull y de varias crisis que estaban pasando por Alola. Estaba esperando cuanto ha mejorado el chico en su estadía en Alola.

-¡Damos inicio al combate entre Ash y Kukui! Se utilizaran 6 pokemon, son libres de cambiarlos. La batalla terminara cuando alguno de los dos se quede sin pokemon. Además de eso, al momento que le queden 3 pokemon cualquiera de los, se hara un breve receso de 3 minutos para que puedan descansar, luego regresaran al combate! Ligan sus Pokemon! Se presentó Rotomdex de manera cordial y profesional, ante los retadores y ya ambos tenían sus pokebolas listos para utilizarlas.

-Pikachu Yo te elijo!. El primero en mover su ataque fue el Azabache con su fiel amigo Pikachu que se lanzó al combate saliendo chispas en sus mejillas esperando al pokemon del profesor Kukui.

-Pika, Pikachu. Exclamo Pikachu con sus chispas saliendo de sus mejillas con una mirada retadora hacia el profesor Kukui.

-¡Sal Gumshoos! Dijo el profesor Kukui mientras sacaba al pokemon Comadreja con su mirada feroz con sus afilados dientes mientras miraba a dagas a Pikachu que no se inmuto ante la mirada de Gumshoos.

-(Esto se pondrá difícil) Pikachu no temas, estamos listo para cualquier reto, no nos rendiremos hasta el final. Dijo Ash con seguridad mientras le daba confianza a Pikachu mientras que el este asentia ante las palabra del aliento.

-¡Comiencen la Batalla!. Exclamo Rotomdex dando comienzo la batalla final.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, ahí voy Profesor Kukui. Fue lo único que dijo Ash.

-Adelante, te estoy esperando. También fue lo único que dijo el profesor.

 _ **BATALLA FINAL POR EL TITULO DE LA LIGA POKEMON DE ALOLA**_

 _ **ASH KETCHUM (Pikachu X 5 Pokemon de Ash)**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **PROFESOR KUKUI (Gumshoos X 5 pokemons de Kukui)**_

Y con ello dio el comienzo la gran batalla final, la batalla más importante para Ash en su paso para ser el maestro pokemon y solamente le faltaba dar el último paso y era coronarse campeón regional en Alola.

Y todo comenzó hace más de 3 años luego de que termino en los cuartos de final en la región de Hoenn y ganador de la batalla de la Frontera en Kanto.

 _ **Inicio de Flashback**_

Ese sueño logro reforzarlo luego de que gano en la batalla de la frontera en la Región de Kanto luego de vencer al Rey de la pirámide de la frontera, Brandon Valente luego de vencer a su Regice, aunque el propietario de la batalla de la frontera Scott le ofrecio un puesto como el siguiente cerebro de la frontera, Ash se declinó de buena manera ya que él quería seguir viajando en nuevas regiones, pero podría aceptar más adelante el puesto como cerebro de la frontera luego de que cumpliera su sueño. y es por eso que puso su ojos hacia una nueva aventura recomendada por su amigo y rival Gary Oak hacia la región de Sinnoh, su próxima aventura.

Y en su nueva aventura por Sinnoh fue una de las mejores regiones que ha participado en la liga desde conocer buenos amigos y rivales en su recorrido, en especial en cierta chica que conoció. y no es por nada, desde su aventura por la Región Sinnoh luego de estar entre los cuatro mejores, al llegar en la semifinales luego de sucumbir ante el imbatible Tobías y su temido Darkrai en donde nadie le pudo vencerle, pero él sabía que estaba en contra de las posibilidad y más que su equipo de SInnoh no estaban en buenas condiciones luego de una batalla intensa ante su rival más duro que ha tenido Paul, fue una victoria satisfactoria para Ash pero les dejo gran factura en su equipo que estaban en malas condiciones para luchar ante Tobías y tuvo que usar un equipo alterno para enfrentarse aunque 3 de sus pokemons perecieron ante Darkrai su mejor pokemon de Hoenn Sceptile apenas y duras ante contra viento y marea venció al pokemon legendario Darkrai pero la alegría no le duro mucho ya que Tobias contaba con otro pokemon legendario el Dragón Eon Latíos en donde aplasto sin piedad a Sceptile y a Swellow de un solo ataque y su última esperanza era Pikachu que fue el único que se había recuperado de la batalla de los cuartos de final, y a pesar que las tenía que perder jamás se dio por vencido y ante toda probabilidad de sobrevivir, Pikachu y Latíos quedaron bastante debilitados quedando en empate y con consecuencia Tobías paso a la gran final pero ahora con el historial de que su preciado pokemon Darkrai fue derrotado quitándolo su aura de invencibilidad que lo hacían temible.

Ash al ver que su aventura por Sinnoh había llegado su fin, a pesar que no fue campeón llego muy lejos en respectiva en Hoenn o Johto, y se sentía satisfecho en vencer duros rivales como lo fue Paul, Nando y Conway, y con una despedida un tanto triste tanto Dawn y Brock se separaban en diferentes caminos Dawn a Johto para seguir los pasos como coordinadora Pokemon como lo fue su Madre y Brock como Doctor Pokemon, mientras que Ash regresaba a Kanto para ver e donde sería su siguiente aventura para convertirse en maestro pokemon.

A las semanas después de llegar en Kanto y de descansar una reportera de la región de Kalos Alexa en donde hacia un reportaje de investigación de la autoridad principal de la región de Kanto Samuel Oak o mejor conocido como el Profesor Oak, en la cual en algunos días que estuvo la reportera se había llevado muy bien con el joven entrenador azabache le recomendio que viajara a la Región de Kalos una nueva región porque explorar nuevos pokemons y una nueva liga en que competir, y con ello Ash puso en ojos hacia la Region de Kalos y su siguiente aventura.

Y tal como lo prometió Ash, en la Region de Kalos fue una de las mejores regiones que ha participado junto con Sinnoh, luego de viajar con el líder de gimnasio de Lumnioise Clemont y su hermana menor Bonnie y la amiga de la infancia y entrenadora/Artista Pokemon Serena en donde ellos vivieron la aventura de sus vidas en estar en grandes batallas, competencias, festivales, detener al equipo flare y por supuesto para Ash tener su mejor desempeño en llegar hasta la gran final en donde dio lo mejor de sí pero aun así fue vencido por el entrenador más destacado de todos, Alain un entrenador pokemon, aprendiz del profesor Sycamore y ex miembro del Team Flare, en ese tiempo lograron frena los siniestros planes de Lysandre y de la Crisis en Kalos y nuevamente luego de acabar su aventura en Kalos Ash nuevamente se despedía de sus amigos tomando caminos separados, desde los hermanos en quedarse en Lumnioise, Serena a competir en los concursos pokemons en la Región de Hoenn, mientras que Ash regresaba a su hogar a Kanto, no sin antes de que Serena se le declaraba oficialmente el amor hacia su amor verdadero con un beso cosa que le dejo impactado Ash.

Ya una vez en Kanto luego de un largo viaje, ash descanso por unas semanas en su hogar y disfrutar de sus pokemons divirtiéndose y preguntándose a sí mismo en donde sería su siguiente aventura, mientras tanto en pueblo paleta, su madre Delia Ketchum y Mr Mime se habían ganado boletos de vacaciones hacia la nueva Región de Alola en donde la familia Ketchum viajaba hacia la región de Alola, una nueva región porque explorar, conocer diversos pokemons sin saber que Ash estaría en la aventura de sus vidas.

Ya en Alola, luego de días de disfrutar de la playa, en conocer nuevos pokemons, Ash decidió quedarse en Alola para asistir a la Escuela Pokemon y aprender mucho mejor de los pokemons con sus nuevos amigos como los capitanes Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Nereida y de la investigadora Lillie, siendo sus maestro por la autoridad principal, el profesor Kukui y el director de la escuela pokemon Gabriel Oak, primo de Samuel Oak.

En ese tiempo luego de pasar en la escuela, y de varios encuentro con el pokemon legendario Tapu Koko se dio cuenta que su aventura apenas comenzaba luego de enfrentarse ante los revoltosos del Team Skull desde Gladio a Guzmán y derrotar a la temida Organización siniestra de Ether y su fundadora y madre de Lillie Lusamine luego de que ella invocara a una nueva especie de Pokemons, los Ultra Entes, pero como siempre y de costumbre de Ash y sus nuevos compañeros lograron derrotar a los ultra entes y salvar a la madre de Lillie al lado del bien. En ese tiempo que estuvo en Alola Ash junto con su nuevo equipo de pokemons tuvieron que pasar por varios retos, bastante únicos y difíciles, en donde se podría ganar los cristales Z y asi aprender los movimientos Z.

Al pasar los meses, luego de titularles con honores de la escuela pokemons y de obtener todos los cristales Z se le dio la oportunidad en competir por primera vez la primera Liga Pokemon en Alola en donde tuvo que enfrentarse a los capitanes, Kahunas, alto mando y demás miembros de gran destacamento como lo es el Rey Hala, el líder del Equipo Skull Guzman, la Presidenta y fundadora de la organización Ether Lusamine y actualmente la prueba de fuego…el profesor Kukui, todo dependía de ese último combate para Ash.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Y tanto él y su equipo están listos para dar ese último paso y su equipo estaban conformados por…

Su primero pokemon en su equipo y Su fiel compañero y amigo Pikachu, que él estuvo en las buenas y en las malas en todas las regiones que viajaron juntos, ha demostrado un gran potencial en ver pokemons legendarios como Regice, Latios y vencer a pokemons con Mega evolución como Mega-Lucario y poner en aprietos al Mega Charizard X. o vence duros oponentes como Dragonite, Espeon, Milotic, Torterra, Aegislash Metagross, Tyranitar y otros oponentes más duros. En Alola demostró lo capaz en usar los movimientos Z al vencer con dificultad a los Kahunas como lo fue el Rey Hala y su Hariyama o al Gumshoos gigante e incluso pudo darle justa pelea a los demás pokemons de los kahunas y de los ultraentes. Aunque al principio contaba con pocos ataques bastantes usuales, en todo su recorrido aumento su repertorio de ataques como lo fue Cola de Hierro, Tacleada de Voltios hasta lo más reciente técnica que ha aprendido, la Electrobola que ha sido más eficaz para Pikachu.

Su segundo pokemon fue su primer pokemon capturado en la región de Alola y se trata del enigmático y misterioso Decidueye, el de tipo Planta/Fantasma inicial de la región alola y su forma final evolucionada de Rowlet. Desde que era un pequeño y novato Rowlet sabía que tendría un gran futuro con Ash a su lado, aunque al principio era bastante dormilón, torpe pero a la vez adorable, demostró su valentía a la hora de combatir luchas enserio en especial cuando se trataba de combates decisivos, Rowlet se ganaba el aprecio de su entrenador esforzándose cada vez más desde mejorar sus movimientos hasta mejorar su rendimiento físico y mental para evitar que se agotara al instante, Rowlet demostró un fuerte pokemon fuerte como lo es Sceptile o Torterra, cuando evoluciono en su forma intermedia Dartrix en un combate ante Guzman (aun como líder del Team Skull) y su temido Golisopod que en la cual pudo vencerlo luego de que aprendiera hojas navaja y ave brava venciéndolo, a pesar de que volvió un tanto serio Dartrix seguía siendo el mismo Rowlet adorable y un fiel amigo y pokemon ya cuando evoluciono su etapa final de Decidueye en un combate ante nuevamente ante el rey Hala y su Pokemo Crabnominable en un combate amistoso en donde ambos pokemons estuvieron a la par y par y con algo de ayuda de Puntada Sombría y de Ave Brava venció a ese duro pokemon que fue un hueso difícil de corroer a Crabnominable y así dándole un nuevo cristal z a Ash respectivamente por Guzman y Hala del tipo Lucha e Insecto.

Su tercer Pokemon en su equipo en Alola se trata nadamas si menos que el pokemon Inicial de fuego en Alola y uno de los más difíciles de entrenar, Incineroar de Tipo Fuego/siniestro. Ese pokemon fuero uno de los más difíciles en entrenar y de tener un vínculo y le recordada bastante bien desde Charizard, Sceptile, Bayleaf y Greninja, desde que era un pequeño Litten tuvieron un mal comienzo al conocerse, y bueno para el azabache tenia parte de esa culpa y lo admitía en que nunca debió pisar la cola de Litten, aunque trato de disculparse, lo ataco con ferocidad con Brasas, él era bastante agresivo, desconfiado, salvaje pero cuando ash se decidió en saber el porqué de su agresividad noto que no era tan malo en realidad era un pokemon bastante noble cuando el cuidaba de Stoutland un pokemon de tipo normal bastante anciano en donde ellos se protegían del uno del otro y al ver la nobleza y el corazón de oro de Litten, tanto Ash y el profesor Kukui decidieron aceptar al viejo de Stoutland en la residencia del profesor, y a pesar de que era un pokemon viejo, todavía puede pelear ferozmente como si fuera un Heider Veterano y a Litten decidió estar con Ash luego de ganarse su respeto decidió estar a su lado creándose un gran vínculo entre Ash y Litten. Con ese gran vínculo pudo evolucionar de Litten a Torracat cuando combatió a su némesis, el Persian de Alola en donde Torracat salió victorioso luego de vencerlo con Bombardeo. Y luego de meses de entrenamiento y de intensos combates, Torracat demostró toda su determinación cuando el y Ash tuvo que enfrentarse a Lusamine y uno de sus Ultraentes en la cual pudo evolucionar a su etapa final en el temido Incineroar que en el cual el, Decidueye, y los demás pokemons de Ash junto con sus amigos pusieron en Jaque a Lusamine y a los Ultraentes.

El cuarto pokemon se trata nada más ni menos que Toucannon, el pokemon tipo Normal/Volado y la Ave Regional de Alola, desde que lo tuvo como Pikipek era uno de los hermanos de Rowlet cuando vivía con su líder y padre Toucannon, al parecer Pikipek extrañaba mucho a su hermano Rowlet y decidió retar al entrenador de su hermano cosa que accedió Ash y Rowlet y era un pequeño guerrero que le dio justa pelea, y ante la vista de los demás Pikipeks, Tumbreaks y Toucannon que estaban orgullosos en que sus hijo hallan fueran muy fuertes y capaces de valerse por sí mismos y les dio su autorización en irse con Ash y con ello Pikipek se le unió al equipo junto con Rowlet. En sus combates por los cristales Z ante los pokemon Tótems ante el Raticate alola en donde ese pokemon endemoniado le había dado gran pelea y con ello tuvo que evolucionar a Tumbreak y usando Bala semilla y picotazo para vencer al Raticate y así dándole a su entrenador su nuevo cristal z. y en un combate extenso ante otro pokemon Tótem ahora ante un la Reina de la Isla Akala Olivia que también es la miembro del Alto mando en Alola que en la cual estaba en plena desventaja de tipo, pero aun así no dejo que eso lo venciera en especial que Tumbreak se enfrentara a Lycanroc versión Nocturna que le causo bastante problemas al pobre de Tumbreak que solamente con bala semilla le mantendría a Raya, pero aun así era necesario dar el último paso y con ello comenzó a brillar a su etapa final en Toucannon, en donde con su nuevo movimiento de Pico Cañon y combinando con Ala de Acero pudieron debilitar a Lycanroc y asi venciéndola a la Reina Oliva y superando el reto en la isla Akala.

Para el quinto pokemon en el equipo se trata de Kommo-O, el pokemon tipo Dragón y Lucha y cuarto pokemon tipo dragón que tiene en su equipo (técnicamente tercero ya que libero a Goodra en Kalos) en donde tuvo que viajar en la cuarta y última isla en Alola más exactos en el cañón Poni en donde pudo atrapar a un solitario Jangmo-o en donde ese pequeño dragón era bastante peleador con un gran sentido de honor y de la justicia a la hora que se enfrentó a Ash y créanse al azabache que fue un duro pokemon ya que este tenía una alta resistencia, y una fuerza que daba miedo ya sea con Garra Dragón a Enfado que logro debilitar tanto a Torracat, Toucannon y a Pikachu pero Decidueye con Puntada Sombría y con Follaje pudo debilitarlo lo bastante para atrapar a ese Dragón que en verdad tenia de esa reputación de ser difícil de capturar. Y en ese tiempo que estuvo retando a los demás Capitanes y Kahunas, Jangmo-O demostró ser un pokemon competitivo y fuerte que quería demostrar a su entrenador su valía en un combate ante su amigo y rival Kiawe ante un duelo de Dragones entre Turtonator de Kiawe y Jangmo-o de Ash que a pesar de ser un novato el pequeño dragón ese nunca se dio por vencido y con un grito de guerra que se escuchó en toda la isla Akala, hogar de Kiawe que logro evolucionar en su forma intermedia de Hakamo-o ahora teniendo el tipo pelea en su poder logro rematarlo con Cola de Dragón y gancho alto que dejo en KO al pokemon de Kiawe que estaba sorprendido en el progreso que ha tenido su amigo y con ello dándole el cristal Z para su amigo luego de una victoria merecida. Y al igual que Incineroar Hakamo-O también evoluciono en su etapa final en Kommo-O que logro sobrevivir al vencer a la mitad de los pokemons de la Presidenta lusamine y a la mayoría de las tropas de Ether.

Mientras que el sexto pokemon de Ash digamos que el sexto pokemon de Ash todavía estaba dudoso i llevar alguien de su equipo y contaba desde su pokemon Lycanroc en su versión Diurna, Vikavolt, Crabrawler y Passimian, hasta tuvo la oportunidad de tener un pokemon de Forma Alola cuando estuvo en la cima Poni en donde pudo atrapar a Sandslash Alola tenía un gran selecto de pokemon para el sexto pokemon seria sorpresa para el profesor Kukui y seguro que le sorprenderá.

De eso estaba seguro Ash.

A eso nos llevaba en esta situación a este momento en el Monte Lanakila en donde dio el comienzo la batalla por el título de la copa de Alola en donde Ash dio comienzo al ataque con Pikachu usando ataque rápido en donde el ratón amarillo con una ágil velocidad tacleo a Gumshoos retrocediendo unos pasos atrás por el golpe, y este decidió atacar con ataque de Arena en donde Pikachu tuvo que retroceder para evitar perder la visión de su oponente y este decidio atacarlo con Tacleada mientras saltaba cosa que Pikachu evito y este decidió atacarlo con Electrobola cosa que Gumshoos desvió el ataque con otro ataque de Arena mientras que se creaba una cortina de humo debido que ambos ataques fueron neutralizados, y Gumshoos en discreción usaba una combinación de Frustración y Triturar al atacar sorpresivamente a Pikachu que decidió contrarrestarlo con Cola de Hierro, que pudo detener Triturar pero no pudo evitar que con los dientes filosos de Gumshoos lanzo a pikachu hacia los aires mientras que el pokemon preparaba Tumba roca en donde al aire era blanco fácil pikachu cosa que le causó tremendo daño a Pikachu pero eso no dejo que eso lo venciera y a pesar del dolor intenso Pikachu se mantuvo en pie, mientras que Gumshoos preparaba otro ataque de Triturar y pikachu con la orden de Ash en forma directa y sin titubear usando Ataque Rápido cosa que al instante esquivo los dientes filosos en donde golpeo de manera frontal en el pecho de Gumshoos y rematándolo con un potente Impactrueno en donde dejo bastante lesionado a Gumshoos que aun a pesar de la parálisis y de dolor del impactrueno trato de atacar con otro ataque de Tumba Rocas pero no contaba que Pikachu planeaba rematarlo ahora si con una electrobola de manera frontal cosa que no lo pudo esquivar Gumshoos quedando debilitado. Dándole la primera victoria de esa ronda a Pikachu que bastante golpeado siguió en pie, mientras que el profesor Kukui regresaba a Gumshoos a su pokebola no sin antes felicitarlo por su apoyo y que ahora descansara mientras sacaba su segundo Pokemon y era nada más ni menos que Magnezone, la forma final evolutiva de Magnemite.

Al ver que Pikachu no estaba en condiciones de pelear ante un pokemon de tipo Eléctrico/Acero y que sus ataques serán pocos efectivos, decidió usar su artillería pesada con Incineroar que tenía una mirada fija e intimidante ante Magnezone y una mirada de compañerismo hacia su entrenador que estaba iniciándole que estaba listo para el combate.

El primero e ataque fue Magnezone con un Potente Rayo en donde ágilmente Incineroar esquivaban los rayos de Magnezone y con ello decidió usar la estrategia tratando de paralizar al pokemon Rudo con un potente Onda Trueno que no tuvo suerte ya que Incineroar a pesar que no es un Pokemon del tipo Lucha, era lo bastante ágil en esquivar la Onda Trueno e Incineroar decidió pasar a la ofensiva con Lanzallamas desde su ''Cinturón de Campeonato´´ cosa que tuvo que Evitar Magnezone pero un así pudo sentir el intenso calor desprendido del lugar, y tuvo que protegerse con Defensa de Hierro para protegerse del intenso calor, cosa que lo hizo pero al ser de tipo acero era poco efectivo ante el Tipo Fuego como lo es Incineroar, y el propio incineroar decidio usar un ataque de Voto Fuego para desestabilizar a Magnezone con unas columnas de Fuego Incandescente, pero Magnezone tenía previsto y decidió contraatacar con larga distancia con un potente Cañón destello cosa que tuvo que esquivarlo pero no conto que Magnezone lo atacara de manera rápida con Rayo, causando gran dolor y una parálisis cosa que no le gusto para Incineroar que estaba rugiendo de furia, cosa que cada vez se molestaba más se encendía su espíritu de pelea así olvidándose del dolor y de la parálisis, y con un asentimiento de Ash le ordeno usando Lariat oscuro con una fuerza bruta feroz aturdió a Magnezone y Kukui que estaba desconcertados que el ataque de Rayo debió afectarle pero nada, y viendo que Magnezone estaba lo bastante aturdido trato de que usara Defensa de Hierro pero no conto de que Incineroar usara Bombardeo a toda potencia causando graves quemaduras a Magnezone que quedo bastante debilitado pero también les había dejado secuelas, desde dejar muy exhausto y aun con la parálisis Incineroar estaban en malas condiciones para seguir luchando, asi que Ash decidió regresarlo a su pokebola a regañadientes del pokemon Rudo diciéndole que más adelante lucharía después.

Ya una vez que el profesor Kukui regreso la pokebola de Magnezone al igual que felicitarle por su buen trabajo en ver que el daño ya estaba hecho en Incineroar, decido usar su mejor pokemon, para vencerlo, y saco al pokemon mas difícil de capturar de la Región de Kanto y uno de los más resistentes de todos los tipos, El Comelón de Snorlax que estaba despierto y listo a la orden del profesor.

Ash un tanto preocupado al saber que se enfrentaría ante Snorlax no sería muy fácil, todavía recuérdala en las islas naranja cuando se tuvo que enfrentarse ante Snorlax, el junto con Misty, Tracey inclusive ni el equipo rocket pudieron ni siquiera hacerles cosquillas, solamente para que pudiera capturarlo, se necesitó este molesto e inoportuno de jigglypuff cantando en la cual pudo dormirlo y así capturarlo, y si la experiencia le fuera útil entre su equipo había uno que podría hacerle lo más daño posible al saber que tenía una debilidad Snorlax ya que es del tipo Normal entonces decidió sacar a Kommo-O, el pokemon de la realeza en donde dio un grito de guerra al estilo maorí en donde demostró su valentía y su honor como Dragón ante un Snorlax que solamente lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto seria y el primero en atacar fue Kommo-O con un ataque de Pulso Dragón mientras que Snorlax este no se movía inmóvil, al ver que soportaría el ataque, cosa que detuvo el pulso dragón con u estomago como si ningún daño le hubiera afectado para Snorlax, cosa que le molesto a Kommo-O al ver que u ataque fue muy poco efectivo para él y decidió usar a distancia con un potente Carga Dragón en donde lo envolvió en una energía purpura con la silueta de un Dragón Volador y por lo tanto Kommo-o cargo de manera frontal sin titubeo hacia Snorlax en donde pudo taclear con la Carga de Dragón haciendo retroceder a Snorlax pero par la mala suerte del Dragón, este logro soportar aun con dolor, lo sujeto de sus fuertes brazos atrapando al Dragón para luego usar Fuerza Equina aplastando al dragón con mucho pesar, y eso sí que le tuvo que doler para luego tratar de rematarlo con Aplaston que planeaba aplastar a Kommo-O pero tuvo la suerte en esquivarlo y con la orden de su entrenador ese le ataco con Cola Dragón esperando que no se recuperaba y con ella le provoco más dolor a Snorlax retrocediendo a penas y duras y este planeaba atacarlo con Hiperrayo y este decidió atacar nuevamente con Pulso Dragón y tanto el Hiperrayo de Snorlax y el Pulso Dragon de Kommo-O provocando otra gran colisión entre ambas técnicas creando otra nube de humo en donde cubrió el campo de batalla en donde Snorlax con las indicaciones del profesor Kukui estaba usando Descanso para recomponer sus energías, y en ese momento que estaba descansando un Kommo-O se le acerco de manera frontal y con audacia y osadía uso Combate Cercano en donde le estaba repartiendo cientos de golpes de sus garras y patadas en todo el cuerpo causando graves daños a Snorlax que aun usando Descanso todavía no estaban totalmente recuperado, pero Kommo-o había dejado la guardia baja y sus defensas bajas al usar combate cercano cosa que aprovecho bien Snorlax atacándolo con Puño de Hielo, golpeando directamente al Dragón y ambos estaban totalmente lesionados, agotados y en malas condiciones estaban ambos contricantes, y un Kommo-O, estaba recién tambaleando por el dolor pero seguía en pie mostrando su valor en que nunca se daría por vencido, y lo daría todo hasta el final, mientras que por el otro Lado Snorlax también estaba totalmente golpeado y agotado y con tan solo sonreírle a su rival, pensó en que seguiría peleando y tanto Ash y Kommo-O estaban listos para cualquier cosa pero no la vieron venir al ver al gigante amable caer boca abajo debilitado. Dándole la tercera ronda a Ash, pero su equipo estaba bastante lesionado, y no sabía que sorpresas le traería Kukui, que seguía calmo a pesar que ya había perdido la mitad de su equipo ese se mantenía son firmeza. Luego de felicitar a Snorlax de su gran esfuerzo le devolvió su pokebola, para saca a su siguiente Pokemon, un Pokemon que sería un problema para Ash y el restante de su equipo.

Se trataba nada más ni menos que Ninetales de Alola de tipo Hielo/Hada, una oponente que iba ser muy difícil vencerla, la mayoría de su equipo estaban en plena desventaja de tipo ya sea de Tipo Hielo para Decidueye, Kommo-o o para Toucannon y la parte del Hada para Incineroar y nuevamente Kommo-O ese último estaba en plena desventajada y para empeorar las cosas estaba totalmente agotado y golpeado. Ese estaba planeado regresarlo a su pokebola pero con una mirada diciéndole que no lo regresara y si tendría que caer, caerá luchando hasta el final y con la última decisión Ash decidiera dejar a Kommo-O en la contienda ante contra una oponente que iba ser un dolor de cabeza tanto el entrenador y su pokemon.

Una vez tomado su decisión, Ash le ordeno al dragón que lo atacara de manera frontal con Golpe roca, ya que los ataques del tipo dragón serian ineficaces ante Ninetales de Alola al ser tipo hada tiene esa inmunidad, mientras que Kukui tambien le ordeno a Ninetales que lo atacara con Canto Helado en donde varios proyectiles de hielo en forma de misiles rastreadores estaban persiguiendo al Dragón mientras este con dolor los esquivaba apenas y duras mientras trataba de acercarse para rematarle con Golpe roca con poco éxito a la agilidad de Ninetales y nuevamente lo atacaba con Canto Helado en donde ahora sí lograron golpear al dragón causando graves daños a Kommo-O, que a pesar de que ya estaban de las ultimas siguió en pie y este se le acercó para rematarle un Golpe Roca en donde la golpeo con dureza algo que le hizo molestar a ella para que luego lo rematara con Fuerza Lunar en donde le lanzo un orbe de color dorado hacia el Dragón debilitándolo completamente a Kommo-O y la primera derrota de Ash en ese combate decisivo.

Ash al ver que le debilitaron a su pokemon le regreso a su pokebola no sin antes agradecerle por todo su apoyo y en que jamás se hallara dado por vencido y en que todo su esfuerzo no sería en vano y ponía de regreso a Incineroar nuevamente en el combate y ante la mirada penetrante de Incineroar hacia Ninetales Alola este al instante ash le ordeno con un potente lanzallamas mientras Ninetales ese lo contrarrestaba con Viento Helado creando una densa neblina en donde ambos contrincantes no se podrian verse, y tanto Incineroar al ver que Ninetales atacaría pronto, decidió terminal el combate con nuevamente con Bombardeo, a pesar de las secuelas dejadas por su anterior combate ante Magnezone, y por lo tanto Incineroar con Bombardeo atacaba desde arriba con un ataque en picada en donde planeaba terminar el combate rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que Kukui tenía su estrategia en pleno juego.

Incineroar una vez que le ataco con bombardeo pensó que había acabado el combate pero se dio cuenta de que Ninetales seguía en pie y peor aún intacta como si el bombardeo le había fallado, al no darse cuenta de que Kukui le había ordenado usar Velo Sagrado para protegerse del bombardeo de Incineroar, y esta decidió atacarlo con un potente Viento helado que hizo retroceder al pokemon Rudo y ante la terquedad de no retroceder Ash decidió usar nuevamente Lariat Oscuro mientras que Kukui le ordenaba usar Fuerza Lunar, en donde ambo ataques le habían dado a sus objetivos, y pese que la peor parte se la Llevo Incineroar cayendo debilitado, le había un regalito a Ninetales…su velo sagrado tal vez le hallara protegido del impacto, pero no la había protegido de los efectos secundarios del Bombardero y era el efecto de las quemaduras cosa muy desafortunada para Ninetales ya que al ser del tipo Hielo y Hada era bastante débil y comenzó sentir las quemaduras en todo su cuerpo sufriendo los estragos de bombardeo.

Kukui al ver que las quemaduras eran de consideración, decidió guardarla momentáneamente de la contienda al ver que había hecho su trabajo, ahora sacaba su siguiente pokemon y se trataba de un pokemon veterano de todo tipo volador, y se trataba del Soldado de los Cielos, Braviary quien desplegaba sus alas listos para la batalla como si fuera un guerrero nativo listo para la guerra. Mientras que Ash sacaba nuevamente a Pikachu que ya estaba un poco mejor de su condición listo para el combate, y el combate comenzó con un ataque rápido parte de ambos contrincantes pero el que tuvo la ventaja fue Briaviary al estar más fresco y en buenas condiciones que pikachu le dio en el blanco lastimando seriamente a la ratita amarilla, mientras esta con las indicaciones de su entrenador ataco con un potente Impactrueno que le dio en el blanco pero este en vez de lastimarlo más lo alentaba en atacarlo y lo recibió con un tremendo ataque de viento cortante y Picotazo que les fueron dañinos a Pikachu que apenas podría mantenerse en pie, y en un último intento de atacar este decidió atacarlo con cola de hierro mientras este nuevamente planeaba atacarlo con Ataque Rápido por parte de Braviary, al ver que le había dañado de consideración a Braviary Pikachu le ataco con Electrobola mientras que este decidió usar el mejor ataque de todos los tipo Volador, Ave Brava en donde le envolvió en una llama azul y esquivo con facilidad la electrobola de pikachu y le dio en el blanco certero a Pikachu mandándolo a Volar a Pikachu debilitándolo.

Ash al ver que las cosas se pusieron cada vez más serias, decidió ahora ponerse serio, al sacar a Toucannon en donde tuvo una mirada intimidante a Braviary mientras este le gruñía indicándole que lo estaba esperando, ahora se habían convertido en un combate Aero en donde ambas aves al unísono se estaban atacando con sus mejores ataques desde Ataque Rápido, Ala de Acero, Picotazo hasta los propios técnicas como Bala Semilla por parte de Toucannon mientras que Braviary con Viento Cortante y ambos estaban dando una tremenda batalla área en donde ninguno cedía Territorio Aero, por lo tanto que Braviary nuevamente decidió atacarlo con Ave brava mientras que Toucannon, este decidió apostarlo con As Aereo en donde esperaba esquivar y atacarlo en el momento indicando en donde ambos ataques colisionaron dejando gravemente lesionados tanto Toucannon y Braviary y nuevamente Braviary decidió atacar nuevamente Ave Brava pero ya su condición le estaba comenzando a tomar factura en donde debido al agotamiento y a los efectos secundarios de Ave Brava no pudo seguir atacando mientras que Toucannon decidió aprovechar ese momento para rematarlo con su potente Pico Cañón en donde Braviary sufrió graves quemaduras por el ataque del Toucannon debilitándolo.

Toucannon al ver que le esperaba otro rival le indicaba con una mirada en que él quería seguir peleando en esta batalla y con un fuerte aleteo estaba esperando a su siguiente rival y nuevamente se trataba nuevamente ante Ninetales de Alola que ya se notaba una mirada dura hacia Toucannon mientras soportaba los efectos secundarios del Bombardeo que seguían lesionando a ella, y el combate comenzó por parte de Toucannon con Bala semilla desde el aire mientras que Ninetales este los esquivaba pero debido al dolor de las quemaduras se volvía cada vez más lenta y algunas de las bala semilla la estaban lesionando y a pesar que es un movimiento de tipo planta le estaban haciendo daño a Ninetales, y en uno de sus intentos de detener los ataques Ninetales decidió contrarrestarlo con Canto Helado neutralizando las Balas semillas de Toucannon y tanto el `pokemon Tucán decidió usar nuevamente pico cañón para rematarla de una vez y con suma velocidad y su pico en su punto de ebullición pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban para Ninetales, decidió usar Brillo mágico en la cual soltó un intenso resplandor brillante en la cual opaco a Toucannon, debilitando al pokemon dando una buena lucha el pokemon Tucán, a pesar que no pudo vencer a Ninetales, ya la dejo en malas condiciones y esperaba que su siguiente pokemon sería la que le diera el golpe de gracia.

Luego de regresar a Toucannon, Ash decidió apostarlo todo hacia Decidueye quien este se mostraba sereno esperando las indicaciones de su entrenador y el profesor Kukui planeaba regresar a Ninetales al ver que ya estaba hasta el límite de sus fuerzas pero no conto que Decidueye usara Puntada Sombría en la cual Decidueye disparo una de su flechas con su toque sombrío en la cual hirió a Ninetales y en la cual no podrá escapar del campo de batalla, es una versión mucho más mejorada de Mirada Mala y de Sombra vil. Kukui un tanto preocupado al ver que ahí todo se decidiría, ordeno a Ninetales que usara Rayo de Hielo para impedir que lo atacara a distancia esta vez tendrían que defenderse y desgastar lo más pronto posible a Decidueye. Mientras que Ash al ver que es lo que tenía planeado hacer Kukui, ash ordeno que lo atacara con Follaje, que contrarresto el rayo de hielo de Ninetalese ese aprovecho que se creó una gran nube de humo y aprovechando el sigilo que es usual de Decidueye se puso detrás de Ninetales y con la orden de Ash usando Ave Brava golpeo e manera directa a Ninetales sin posibilidad de escapar debilitándola a ella.

Pero toda victoria era costosa y los efectos secundarios de la Ave Brava en Decidueye le están comenzando a hacerle factura en su condición agitando un poco sus alas debido del ataque, y ahora que solo le quedaba un pokemon por parte del profesor Kukui que este le agradeció a Ninetales por todo su desempeño y este decidió lanzar su ultimo pokemon en su equipo y se trataba del pokemon tipo Roca Lycanroc en su versión Nocturna que este comenzó aullando de manera amenazante a Decidueye que en su opinión se veía amenazante con esos ojos brillantes de rojo sangre y sus filosas garras.

Y ambos estaban decidiendo quien iba atacar primero y el primero en atacar fue Lycanroc con Roca Afilada hacia Decidueye, mientras que este decidió esquivarlos volando y a la vez usaba Follaje y ambos ataques se habían colisionado y nuevamente Decidueye ese con sigilo se puso detrás de Lycanroc, pero este con Anticipo lo intercepto usando nuevamente Roca Afilada lanzándole pequeñas piedras filosas hacia Decidueye lesionándolo en todo su cuerpo. Pero Decidueye este decidió atacarlo con tormenta de Hojas lesionándolo a Lycanroc, y ambos estaban lesionados pero la peor parte se lo llevaba Decidueye, y al ver que podría vencerlo estaba listo para un último ataque.

Decidueye este decidió nuevamente usar Ave Brava mientras que Lycanroc uso Roca Veloz, y ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí, viendo a sus dos contrincantes bastante magullados con heridas de consideración, y al parecer el que iba ser vencido Lycanroc, Decidueye este cayo boca abajo debilitado por Roca veloz al ser un ataque de Tipo roca y este aún conservaba parte de su tipo Volador era lo bastante vulnerable.

Con ello ash solamente le quedaba un último pokemon y es esto a que nos lleva este presente. En esta batalla tan intensa que se está llevando a cabo

 _ **En la actualidad**_

-¡Decidueye ya no puede continuar! ¡Lycanroc Gana!. Anuncio Rotomdex dándole la victoria al pokemon del profesor Kukui aunque se mantenía de manera profesional como todo árbitro, se sentía mal en señalar las victorias ya que así sentían hacer mal a su dueño pero este se lo tomaba de forma tranquila y con ello Rotomdex siguió con lo suyo.

-Gracias por todo Decidueye, tu esfuerzo y el de todos no serán en vano, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, tomate un merecido descanso amigo mío. Dijo Ash mientras le regresaba la pokebola de Decidueye mientras sujetaba la última pokebola para su enfrentamiento ante su profesor y Lycanroc.

-Bien Ash al parecer ese es el final del camino para nosotros en esta contienda (Me pregunto quién sacara si a Sandslash o quera un enfrentamiento entre nuestros Lycanrocs, quien sabe ese chico es una caja de sorpresa, todo es impredecible jejejeje, eso es lo que más le caracterizaba en el que nos admiró) pensó y dijo el profesor Kukui ante su estudiante mientras que Lycanroc este le mostraba una sonrisa un tanto amenazadora hacia Ash.

-Descuide profesor Kukui, deje lo mejor para el final, y esta vez esta es la vencida….(Con esto Terminamos en este camino) Dijo y Pensó Ash mientras sujetaba su pokebola esperando que este miembro de su equipo le fuera la llave de la victoria para el Azabache.

-Todo depende de nosotros viejo amigo….!Yo te Elijo Greninja!. Dijo ash al lanzar a su ultimo pokemon y se trataba de la forma final evolutiva de Froakie, el inicial de agua en Kalos, tanto el profesor Kukui, Lycanroc, los televidentes de Alola como los Kahunas, ex miembros del Team Skull y Ether junto con los demás Capitanes, miembros del Alto Mando y varios pokemons estaban impresionados en ver un pokemon de otra región distinta como la de Alola en especial cierto Tapu que vio con sumo Intereses en la última batalla.

-Listo para combatir Lycanroc. Pregunto Kukui a su pokemon mientras este le contesto con un rugido de aprobación y tomando posiciones de combate ante su nuevo rival.

-Greninja, sé que hemos pasado por varias situaciones en nuestro viaje, Mostraremos que nosotros no nos rendiremos hasta el final. Dijo Ash alzando un puño en el aire en forma de aliento a su pokemon mientras este asentía con un gruñido amigable hacia su entrenador que se le había ganado su aprecio y amistad con el.

-Ash Quiero que me des la mejor batalla que toda Alola recordara por siempre, Que gane el mejor Ash. El profesor Kukui alentando a su estudiante mientras este junto con Lycanroc, estaban ansiosos en pelear ante el pokemon de Ash que era todo un misterio para ellos.

-Competidores, comiencen la última batalla. Termino de decir el réferi Rotom. Ante el punto final del combate.

-Corre Greninja, no dejes que Lycanroc te ataque a distancia. Ordeno Ash a Greninjas mientras este asentía a la orden de su entrenador.

-Greninja. Exclamo el pokemon Shinobi mientras corría con la sutileza de todo un shinobi, mientras que Lycanroc cada vez se ponía cada vez más impaciente ya que quería combatirlo de inmediato.

-Lycanroc, atácalo con Roca Afilada, no permitas que se te acerca. Ordeno el profesor kukui mientras que Lycanroc este asentía y creando en su alrededor pequeñas piedras filosas para luego lanzarlas hacia Greninja.

-Esquívalo y luego Ataca con Pulso de Agua a corta distancia Greninja. Ordeno ash mientras que greninja esquivaba las rocas afiladas de Lycanroc y tuvo la suerte en que a corta distancia Greninja con la palma de sus patas había creado un Orbe de agua comprimida lanzándola al torso de Lycanroc forzándolo a retroceder con dolor por el impacto del pulso de Agua.

-Rapido Lycanroc, roca veloz en greninja a toda velocidad. Ordeno Kukui mientras que Lycanroc, se lanzaba hacia Greninja como si fuera un misil de roca hacia Greninja, mientras que Ash y Greninja ya tenían previsto ese ataque y decidieron actuar rápido.

-Greninja Doble equipo y luego Shuriken de Agua hacia Lycanroc. Tambien ordeno el azabache a Greninja mientras este creaba varios Clones de Sombra confundiendo a Lycanroc mientras este en forma de misil de roca destruirá la mayoría de los clones pero sin acertar al verdadero y lo poco clones que quedaron les lanzaron varios shurikens de Agua para desviar del camnio a Lycanroc tomando evasiones forzadas.

-Lycanroc, Usa Garra de Sombra en Greninja hasta que estes cerca.

-Greninja, Contrarestralo con Corte.

Y ambos ataques tanto Garra de Sombra de Lycanroc y Corte de Greninja chocaron entre si creando un gran nube de humo y haciendo que ambos pokemons regresaran a sus respectivos lugares mirándose fijamente con miradas retadoras en ver quien era mejor.

-Sorprenderte… (Ese es el Ash que quería ver, el ash que ha estado viajando en diferentes regiones, este es el Ash que ha estado mejorando cada vez más, este es el Ash de Kalos que fue finalista y ahora veo el Ash de Alola con este rendimiento, estoy seguro que todos tus esfuerzos en estos años por fin darán sus frutos, estoy esperando si son ciertas esas leyendas de ti y de Greninja, Bueno, todo se decidirá en esta batalla.) Pensó el profesor Kukui , en este tiempo que Ash estuvo en Alola,

El profesor investigo su historial en todos los viajes que ha hecho Ash, desde que empezó su viaje en Kanto hasta Kalos, en donde cada viaje ha mejorado tales como la Región de Sinnoh que fue Semifinalista, en la Región de Kalos que fue Subcampeón, y ahora en Ala, bueno todo apuntaba en que el chico por fin ganara el campeonato de una liga por primera vez de manera Oficial. Y esperaba que este Ash de Alola Ganara con todos los derechos de ser Campeón Regional.

Todos se estaban preguntando, en como Ash Ketchum tiene de Regreso al mejor Pokemon que tuvo en la Región de Kalos, y ser único en su especia, único en que puede vencer Mega Evoluciones, único en derrotar Organizaciones Criminales, Único en detener la crisis en kalos, es único debido que él puede superar la Mega evolucion con el Fenómeno Lazo en la cual entrenador y pokemon tienen un afecto tan alto que pueden superar barreras si ambos corazones están sincronizados.

 _ **Inicio de Flashback**_

Bueno pues todo empezó hace más de un año cuando aún estaban el a región de Kalos, luego de pasa por la Liga Kalos, la Invasión del Team Flare y la Crisis en Kalos, Ash aun siendo acompañados por su amiga íntima Serena del líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumnioise Clemont y de su hermanita menor Bonnie luego de haber pasado por la Crisis de Kalos y la muerte de Lysson y de la Desintegración del Team Flare nuestros héroes estaban en el pantano en las afueras de la ciudad luego de despedirse por segunda Vez de Goodra luego de que ash nuevamente lo hallara liberado para que el protegiera su hogar y de los pokemons que habitan en el pantano, esperaban que Goodra protegiera su hogar como lo ha hecho cuando estuvo con Ash en toda la aventura por Kalosl. En el Transcurso por el viaje hacia Ciudad Lumnioise, en los bosques fueron atacados por las raíces malignas de Zygarde algo que dejo desconcertado a nuestros héroes al ver esas raíces libremente en Kalos, y con la ayuda de Ash-Greninja este las pudo repeler, pero en ese momento aparecen entre las sombras el responsable de estas raíces malignas, el sobreviviente de la Purga del Team Flare Xerosic y nuevo Líder del Neo-Team Flare. Este científico Loco que era la mano derecha del Difunto Lysson este tenía la voluntad de su amo en rehacer el mundo según como quería Lysson y era la Destrucción de Kalos y es por ello que tomo el control de las Raíces Malignas y con ayuda de los pocos seguidores que aún le quedaban para Xerosic con Crobat y Malamar, gracias a ese último secuestro a Clemont para forzarlo a crear un nueva máquina de una nueva versión de un Mecha-Zygarde y para atrapar las células y núcleos de Zygarde, pero no contaban que Ash y los demás no estarían co lo brazos cruzados y ellos se habían adentrado a una base improvisada en una cueva, que por suerte con la ayuda de Ash-Greninja pudieron rescatar a Clemont y este junto con los demás pudieron vencer tanto a los pocos hombres de Xerosic y sus dos pokemons, y este al tratar de Huir como un cobarde, fue capturado por Ash-Greninja y entregado por las autoridades por la Agente Mara (Jenny) y poniendo nuevamente fin al Neo-Team Flare y al Sueño de Lysson.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente en la tarde surgieron los pequeño núcleos de Zygarde tanto Puni-Chan y Z2 que en la cual les explicaba la situación de las raíces malignas que aun abundan por toda Kalos, al parecer lo daños provocado por el Team Flare fueron nocivos para Kalos y que le tomarían un largo tiempo en recuperarse, pero notaron que Greninja en su transformación de Ash-Greninja podrían detectar esas raíces debajo de la tierra y ante la Petición de Puni-Chan en que Greninja tuviera una misión en limpiar las raíces en toda Kalos y claro la protección como Guardián de Kalos, cosa que tanto Greninja y Ash se vieron entre si y comprendieron la situación en que Greninja tendría que ser liberado para proteger Kalos por el bien de todos, Ash se despidió de Greninja con un Fuerte y doloroso abrazo de despedida en la cual el Azabache le prometía que un dia se volverían a ver en un tiempo lejano, y por ello Greninja se despedía de su Entrenador que ya lo considero como su Amigo, se iba con lo pequeño Zygardes en cumplir su misión como Guardianes de Kalos.

Tiempo después luego de que Greninja junto con los Zygardes estuvieran reparando los daños provocados por el Team Flare, toda Kalos quedo limpia de las raíces malignas que amenazaban la vida en la Región de Kalos ya fueron erradicadas gracias a Greninja y sus habilidades Natas por su habilidad única del Fenómeno Lazo. Y al pasar del año que estuvo limpiando en toda Kalos Greninja fue entrenando por los pequeños núcleos de Zygarde ya que este se necesitaba mejorar en sus habilidades como pokemon desde aprender Cuchillada Nocturna, Hidrobomba, Hidrocañon, Pulso de Agua, Lengüetazo, Puño de Hielo, Voto Agua, y otras técnicas más que le podrían serles de ayuda para Greninja. Y al pasar casi a los finales del año, con ayuda de algunos pokemons de tipo Agua le dieron un aventón a Greninja que partiera de Kalos a Alola luego de completar su misión, y se despedía de los Zygardes que regresaban a Kalos mientras que Greninja este estaba en la Isla de Mele Mele en donde pudo sentir la presencia de cierto entrenador Azabache que estaba entrenando de Noche con los movimientos Z que ha estado recolectando en todas las islas para participar la Liga de Alola

Y bueno digamos que el rencuentro fueron uno de los mejores momentos que ha tenido Ash aparte de ganar algunas ligas extraordinarias, ser besado por su mejor amiga o de poder vencer una organización criminal pero bueno a lo que íbamos el rencuentro con su entrenador nuevamente fueron reafirmando sus lazos cada vez irrompibles, y una vez que le explico que participara en una nueva liga este se emocionó y greninja acepto en estar nuevamente en su equipo para Ash, ahora si su equipo era de temer y lo estaba por reafirmarlo.

 _ **Fin de FlashBack.**_

De regreso a la contienda, nuestro héroe al ver que en ese punto sin retorno en donde lo apostaba todo o nada ante el título del campeonato de la primera Liga de Alola, Ash decidió hacer su última movida en sacar su pulsera Z y en colocar un cristal Z en ella mientras le hacía señas a Greninja que era el momento de comenzar el Show.

-(Ya es hora de demostrarles a todos quien soy yo, hay que demostrarles que Greninja y yo tenemos nuestros corazones sincronizados y que somos uno con el otro)….!Vamos Greninja a Toda Potencia!. Dijeron al unísono tanto Ash y Greninja, en donde mente, alma y corazón e cada uno estaban en perfecta sincronía activando el Fenómeno lazo en la cual Greninja se transformaba mucho más allá de la Mega Evolución y también en el cual él se envolvía en una esfera de agua y por lo cual se estaba transformado en donde muchos le conocían como el Greninja Misterioso, pero para Ash y los que le conocieron es mejor conocido como Ash-Greninja.

 _ **Pongan el Soundtrack de Pokemon XYZ Opening Instrumental**_

En donde Greninja tenían algunas características faciales de su entrenador Aash como parte de su cabello color azabache, la cresta en forma de la gorra roja, y el símbolo en su torso. Y también alguna característica notable era que estaba Erguido en dos patas con una gran Shuriken de Agua en su espalda resplandeciente.

Tanto todo los televidentes de la Región Alola, los pokemons que estaban viendo en la Isla de Mele Mele y las restantes islas, al igual que los que habitaban no se lo creían en ver en persona al pokemon que salvo la Región de Kalos cuando comenzó la Crisis en esa región, solo habían escuchado noticias y leyendas de un pokemon de que podría superar mucho más de la Mega Evolucion...Esa leyendas son ciertas y la están comprobando por sus propios ojos, al ver al legendario Ash-Greninja. Tanto los Kahunas, Capitanes, Estudiantes, ex miembros de Ether y Skull al igual de los pokemons nativos de la Región de Alola esta sería una batalla que recordarían por siempre en Alola.

 _ **De regreso en el combate**_

Un Ash-Greninja estaba paciente esperando cualquier movimiento de Lycanroc Nocturno mientras este ya se estaba impacientando mientras que el profesor Kukui aun de la impresión al ver la transformación única de Greninja y que era único en su especie en usar el denominado Fenómeno Lazo solamente sucedía una vez por cada siglos, y Ash era el único que podría activar ese efecto con los lazos unidos a sus pokemon y en perfecta sincronía, ese dúo se volvieron casi invencibles, Kukui al ver que esa batalla seria lo bastante reñida este dio una sonrisa a Lycanroc que estaban listos para este combate que lo recordaran siempre.

-Lycanroc, Tumba Rocas en Greninja. Ordeno Kukui mientras que Lycanroc desde Arriba invocaba piedras para lanzarlas hacia Greninja, pero este con la unión de su entrenador vio de forma más nítida las Piedras de Tumba Rocas en donde podrá atacar a Lycanroc.

-Greninja, Esquívalos y usa Trepa Tumba rocas y atácalo con Shuriken de Agua. Ordeno Ash mientras este junto con Greninja saltaban de piedra a piedra esquivándolas hasta que en un punto muy alto Ash-Greninja desmonto de su espalda la gran Shuriken de Agua la lanzo hacia debajo de Lycanroc y este le preocupo el ver el potencial destructivo de la Shuriken de Agua tomo evasiones drásticas.

-Lycanroc destrúyelo con Garra de Sombra y soporta el impacto. Ordeno Kukui a Lycanroc este uso Garra de Sombra para destruir a la mitad la Shuriken de Agua provocando una densa niebla debido la destrucción de la Shuriken y este es el momento que aprovecho Ash-Greninja para su jugada.

-Greninja, As Aereo en Lycanroc . Ordeno Ash mientras este caía en picada con sus puños y piernas brillando un color azul intenso cayendo en picada para asaltarlo con certeros golpes a Lycanroc que le causaban un daño considerable al Pokemon Licantro

-Lycanroc, Roca Afilada y luego Excavar. Pidió Kukui a su pokemon y este en su alrededor creaba nuevamente pequeñas piedras filosas lanzándolas a Greninja dándoles al blanco provocando gran años para Ash-Greninja, este último al estar unido con su entrenador también sentía ese dolor intenso, al compartir al mismo tiempo, también sentirían el mismo dolor, cosa que lo recordó muy bien Ash.

-(Maldición, es el único efecto secundario dañino que hay en nuestra transformación, pero sin dolor no hay gloria, hay que soportarlo Greninja Juntos)- Greninja Hidrobomba en el Hoyo que hizo Lycanroc. Ordeno el azabache y este asentía a la orden escupiendo un potente cañonazo de agua hacia el hoyo que había hecho Lycanroc para atacarlo por sorpresa, y este en debajo de los pies salían como si fuera un manantial Lycanroc bastante lesionado por el potente Hidrobomba de Greninja.

-Greninja, Puño de hielo cuando estés cerca de Lycanroc. Ordeno el azabache mientras que Greninja creaba en su puño se tonaba un azul claro con copos de nieve y este corria para asentarle un golpe

-Lycanroc Esquívalo y usa Lanzarrocas. Ordeno Kukui y este asentí a lanzando piedras que había en el campo de batalla para tratar de relanterizar la velocidad de este para evitar que lo golpeara el puño.

Y ambos ataques le habían dados sus objetivos tanto Greninja este le había colocado un puñetazo en el rostro de Lycanroc retrocediendo de color pero este también había sufrido demasiados golpes por tantas rocas que les había lanzado haciendo facturas tanto Greninja como Ash sintiendo los efectos secundarios y apenas estaban en condiciones en seguir en pie.

Al ver que tanto Ash-Greninja y Lycanroc ya estaban en las ultimas, Ash decidió apostarlo todo o nada para la liga de Alola y tanto Greninja y su entrenador estaban listo para dar el último ataque y por ello el azabache le coloco el pequeño cristal Z de Hidrostal Z del Tipo Agua. Y haciendo las poses necesarias para que Ash y Greninja en sincronía activaran el movimiento Z.

-¡Vamos Greninja es nuestro turno! ¡el momento que juntamos nuestras fuerzas y nos volvemos uno mismo!. Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash y Greninja mientras Greninja recibía la energía del cristal Z apareciedo un Halo de luz en Greninja.

-Ahí viene, Lycanroc, Preparate. Ordeno Kukui firme en lo que le vendría después para Lycanroc que estaba totalmente agotado para recibir otra técnica más.

-Adelante Greninja, Doble equipo. Ordeno Ash y Greninja saltando este creaba cientos de clones de Greninja rodeando a Lycanroc que no sabía en donde lo golpearía.

-(Esto se pondrá feo) Fue lo único que pudo pesar el profesor Kukui al igual que tuvo ese pensamiento Lycanroc.

-Profesor Kukui, fue un honor pelear en esta liga, pero es hora de poner fin a esta final. Esto es lo que somos capaces Greninja y yo…Greninja _**¡SHURIKEN HYDRO VORTEX!**_

Y todo los clones se disipaban aumentando más y más el poder de la Shuriken de Agua aumentando de su tamaño, dimensión y poder y combinando con el movimiento Z del tipo Agua, esta monstruosidad estaba lista para explotar cosa que pusieron los pelos en punta a todos los que estaban viendo el combate incluso Tapu Koko estaba nervioso en ver esa enorme Mega Shuriken de Agua.

-Lycanroc, Roca Afilada a toda potencia. Grito el profesor Kukui al saber que no sobrevivía al ataque por lo menos caería luchando al igual que Lycanroc si iba a perder, perdería peleando y nuevamente creaba pequeñas piedras afiladas que le lanzaron a Greninja esperando que este fallara el ataque.

Pero para la mala suerte de Lycanroc este al usar Roca Afilada no pudo detener la Shuriken Hydro Vortex al chocar contra el este se creó un enorme remolino de agua y luego un gran tornado de agua que absorbía a Lycanroc dándole un baño innecesario que lo dejo fuera de combate debilitándolo, pero debido al gran impacto de la Shuriken Hydro Vortex el impacto de la magnitud se creó un temblor por lo menos de 6 grados Richter que sacudió tanto en el monte Lanakila y de la Isla Mele Mele que también los habían sentido el gran impacto y a la vez aterrando al ver el poder oculto de Ash-Greninja.

-Lycanroc ya no puede continuar, ¡La Victoria total es para el finalista y primer campeón De la Región de Alola es para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la Región Kanto. Anuncio Rotomdex dándole la victoria total a Ash en la gran final de la liga Alola mientras que ambos competidores que seguían muy exhaustos se acercaban en términos amistosos pero para el azabache estaba muy agotado y lesionado por los efectos del Fenómeno Lazo y eso se le demostraba por las hematomas en todo su cuerpo algo que noto el profesor Kukui.

-Felicidades por la victoria Ash, debo decirte que ahora si me dejasteis impresionado, valió la pena luchar contigo y en ver en vivo la transformación única de Greninja. Felicito el profesor Kukui, dándole un apretón de manos a su estudiante que ahora era el campeón regional de Alola.

-También gracias por esta gran pelea, si fue un duro rival de vencer, en especial con Ninetales y Lycanroc, que si fueron huesos duros de corroer jeje. También felicito Ash a su profesor mientras que Greninja este le agradecía a Lycanroc que recién se recuperaba de la conciencia aceptando su derrota y dándole un apretón de abrazo a Lycanroc.

-También los tuyos, en especial Greninja, sabía que te faltaba algo para dar el último y lo lograsteis Ash, veo que ya estás listo para la coronación. Dijo el profesor Kukui mientras este le daba en un pedestal la tan ansiosa Copa de la Liga de Alola en las manos de Ash.

-Estoy listo profesor Kukui..Dijo Ash feliz al sentir este momento que siempre ha estado deseando ser campeón regiona, y con ello había alcanzado su más anhelado sueño…Ser un maestro pokemon.

-Con la autoridad de que me concierne, el pueblo de Alola te nombramos a ti Ash Ketchum, Primer Campeón Regional de la Región de Alola, Felicidades Hermano. Dijo el profesor Kukui feliz al entregarle con todos los honores el título a su estudiante ahora Campeón mientras esté dando un largo suspiro al sentir que todas las estrellas les cayeron a él sintiendo finalmente la ahnelada Gloria.

-¿Asi que esto es como el sueño se siente?, ¡Es la victoria que anhelábamos!. Se dijo a si mismo Ash al sentir el apoyo tanto de Pikachu, de Greninja y del profesor Kukui al ver que era la primera vez de manera oficial que era campeón, y era el momento en que sintiera la gloria e que estuviera en la sala de los inmortales en donde los campeones estaban como lo es Lance, Steven Stone, Cynthia, Diantha, Drake hasta Brandon y ahora él estaba en este club exclusivo que muy pocos podrían entrar.

Luego de regresar de sus respectivos pokebolas a Greninja y a Lycanroc para regresar a la Isla Mele Mele.

-Listo para la fiesta de tu Campeonato, Ash. Dijo el Profesor Kukui con su típica sonrisa mientras este acompañaba al nuevo campeón Regional de regreso a casa.

-Por supuesto, esta será las mejores de las fiestas. También contesto Ash con su sonrisa mientras que su fiel compañero Pikachu lo acompañaba al lado de su hombro izquierdo.

Y con ello tanto ash y Kukui bajaban del monte Lanakila en donde ya tenían planes en como celebrarían la fiesta del nuevo campeón Regional, y esperaban que esta fiesta sea una de las mejores en Alola.

 _ **Luego de horas despues**_

 _ **Anocheser en la Isla Mele-Mele.**_

 _ **Escuela Pokemon de Alola.**_

Ya luego de pasar algunas horas de que se terminara la final de la Liga Alola luego de que Ash y el profesor Kukui habían regresado a la Isla Mele Mele fueron recibidos con gran jubilo en los habitantes en la región de Alola desde los estudiantes de la escuela pokemon que recibieron muy bien a su amigo como campeón Regional, desde saludos afectuosos de sus compañeras Mallow, Nereida y Lillie y también de sus compañeros Kiawe y Chris felicitándolo a su Camarada al igual estaban los Kahunas como el Rey Hala o la Reina Olivia y miembros del Alto Mando como Kahili, también estaban ex miembros del Team Skull como Guzmán y Gladio, este último estaba un tanto distante pero feliz en ver a su querida hermana en tener grandes amigos como cierto Azabache y ex miembros de Ether como la Madre de Lillie Lusamine.

La fiesta como de costumbre fueron organizadas por Hala, Gabriel Oak y el profesor Kukui en donde todos podrían convivir muy bien tanto entrenadores y pokemons, había comidas, bebidas, buen ambiente, sonidos, fuegos artificiales, y la hermosa noche que iluminaba la isla Mele-Mele en Alola, hasta los pokemons salvajes tambien la estaban pasando bien desde los revoltosos Ratatas y Ratitace, Stoutland, Salandit, Yungoos, Gumshoos, Pikipek, Tumbreak, Toucannon, los 4 Oricorios y entre otros más pokemons de otras regiones estaban en la fiesta.

Aparte de sus entrenadores también los pokemons de ellos tambien las estaban pasando muy bien desde Pikachu, Greninja, Decidueye, Toucannon, Incineroar, Kommo-O, Sandslash Alola, Crabrawler, Lycanroc Diurno, Vikavolt, Passimian hasta Rotomdex por parte de Ash, al igual que otros como el otro Lycanroc Nocturno, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Charizard, Tsareena, Primarina, Ninetales Alola y otros más pokemons que en verdad disfrutaban del lugar, hasta los cuatro guardianes de Alola como Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Lele y Tapu Bulu.

En la fiesta, nuestro héroe Ash fue recibido como todo una celebridad abrumándolo a pesar de que él quería descansa debido a sus heridas pero gracias a la intervención de la Enfermera Joy y de algunos primeros auxilios, este estaba en óptimas condiciones para estar en la fiesta, ahora que él era el primer campeón regional ahora le estaría esperando nuevos retos para el para retener su título algo que él le emocionaba ya que quería combatir ante oponentes muchos más poderosos, sino estaba este dicho. Si me derrotas, me convertiré en más poderoso de lo que jamás puedas imaginar" algo que siempre lo ha tenido en cuenta Ash en toda su travesía en las seis Regiones que ha viajado, cada región se volvía mucho más fuerte que otra y mejorara atreves de los errores. Ya se estaba imaginando que pronto comenzaría la Liga alola pero para la desgracia del Azabache, le habían notificado que le tomaría un largo tiempo para construir Gimnasios en las respectivas islas, implementar reglas, las normas, los estilos de pelea, desafíos de cada Kahuna y Capitán al igual que los diseños de cada Medalla. Por ello Ash estaba pensando en regresar a su hogar a Kanto para descansar y esperar que Alola ya este implementada la Liga.

Al ver que sería la última noche en Alola, el campeón Ash, les explicaba que tomara un largo tiempo en que se formara de manera oficial la Liga Alola y que había tomado la decisión en regresarse a su Hogar a Pueblo Paleta de la Región de Kanto cosa que al principio se entristecieron a la mayoría pero comprendieron en que él se merecería estar con su familia y en su región, pero sabía que regresaría ya que el tendrá que defender su título.

Entre la fiesta de su despedida, varios de sus compañeros, amigos, amigas, se despedían de nuestro héroe ya sean con palabras de aliento, fuertes apretones de manos, abrazos afectuoso y de otras cosas más Ash en verdad iba extrañar estar aquí en Alola , se había hecho muy buenos amigos en esta aventura por Alola desde sus camarada Chris, Kiawe, Gladio, Hala, Guzmán, Gabriel Oak, el profesor Kukui y de varias amigas, algunas muy especiales, como lo fue Mallow, Nereida, Lillie, Kahili, Olivia, Lusamine, Acerola y de otras amigas más.

Está en verdad fue una verdadera aventura y al pasar la noche todos nuestros héroes, se despedían, de Ash deseándoles éxitos en sus próximos proyectos, y deseándole lo mejor para el como Campeón de Alola, y todos ya se habían regresados a sus respectivos hogares y a sus diferentes Islas, mientras que Ash esté ya en el laboratorio del profesor Kukui junto con Lycanroc y Stoutland estaban ahí ayudándole a empacar sus pertenencias para su viaje.

-¿Ya tienes todo empacado Ash?-. Pregunto el profesor mientras este le ayuda en revisar si todo estaba bien.

-Si todo, desde ropa, el título, mi certificado, los cristales Z, mis pokemons, a estar ny algunos recuerdos dados por mis amigos….esta todo. Dijo Ash un tanto triste al ver que ya pronto se iria de este lugar algo que lo noto el profesor y ya tenía como regresarle la felicidad al chico.

-No te pongas triste, velo de esta manera, te mereces unas merecidas vacaciones, todo campeón regional se merecen un tiempo de descanso con tu familia y os demás pokemons, por cierto, antes de despedirnos, te tengo algunos regalos de despedida, es por parte de nosotros como agradecimiento tanto por graduarte, detener la invasión de los ultraEntes, y ahora como campeón regional. El primero de ellos, es quiero que te quedes con Rotomdex, tú y rotom se hicieron muy buenos socios y quiero que aun siguán viajando y viendo nuevos pokemons. Dijo el profesor Kukui mientras que Rotomdex este se ponía un tanto sentimental al ver que estaría con su socio de manera permanente algo que él le emocionaba.

-el segundo regalo es por parte de Gabriel Oak y mío, al ver que te desempeñasteis bien en criar huevos pokemons, creo que ahora es el momento en que tengas uno para ti, e que los cuides, le des cariño, y todo el amor que tú le has brindado, sé que haras un excelente trabajo. Dijo el profesor Kukui mientras este le daba un huevo pokemon en su capsula de incubación para mantenerlo Caliente al huevo en las manos del Azabache.

-Y por último, Ash, esta te lo envió alguien en el centro pokemon con una carta enviada para ti, seguro sabrás quien es junto con esta pokebola que te la envió. Dijo el profesor dándole tanto la carta y la pokebola a Ash y este lo comenzaba a Leerla.

 _Para Ash Ketchum_

 _``Ash si estás leyendo esto, quiero felicitarte por todos los logros que has logrado en poco tiempo, sabía que tenías un gran futuro como maestro pokemon, eres un extraordinario entrenador que me cautivo desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, siempre y serás, el entrenador de corazón de oro, me hubiera gustado verte en tu coronación pero por motivos de trabajo un tanto pesados, te quiero dar este pokemon y pienso que planeo que estás listo para entrenarlo, y yo sé que podrás entrenarlo como tú sabes, espero que un día nos volvamos a ver y ahora decirme que es lo que puedes sentir en tu corazón._

 _Se despide Con Amor…..Anabel._

Al final de la carta estaba marcado unos labios de color morado con un olor a fruta tropical cosa que el azabache se sonrojo un poco y causando la risa tanto de Kukui y de los pokemons que se estaban muriendo a Carcajadas por la reacción del chico.

-Gracias por todo profesor Kukui, en verdad ha sido un gran profesor, un gran compañero y gran rival jejej. Espero que volveremos otro combate. Dijo Ash regresando a su sonrisa retadora hacia su profesor que le regreso el gesto.

-Por supuesto que sí, y esta vez la revancha será mia eh. Dijo el profesor aceptando el reto de su estudiante en un futuro cercano.

Y luego de algunas horas empacando, empacando, y viendo que no se le olvidaba nada, Ash y el profesor Kukui ya estaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Mele Mele ya iba a tomar el último vuelo nocturno de Alola a Kanto, y con ello el profesor Kukui y Ash se despedían con un abrazo fratenenal de Hermanos despidiéndose temporalmente mientras que el azabache junto con el huevo pokemon en sus manos junto con su pikachu, RotomDex al igual que sus 11 pokemons en su cinturón, ya tomaban el vuelo hacia Kanto a Ciudad azafrán.

Y con ello nuestro héroe se despedía de la Region de Alola mientras que el profesor regresaba a su laboratorio a continuar con sus investigaciones y si le da tiempo, una siestecita bien merecida para el profesor.

 _ **5 días después**_

 _ **Ya una vez en la región de Kanto**_

 _ **Ciudad Azafrán en el Aeropuerto Internacional**_.

Luego de unos 5 largos y agotadores Dias en el vuelo, Ya Ash ya había regresado a su hogar a Kanto en donde este como de costumbre decidio caminar de Ciudad Azafrán a Pueblo Paleta en donde le tomo como un par de días caminando, en ese tiempo, estuvo cuidando tanto de su huevo pokemon, y dándole de comer y divertirse con los demás pokemons que estaban maravillados en estar en Kanto, en especial Rotomdex que estaba tomando Fotografías, y recolectando datos nuevos de los pokemons de Kanto y ya estaba esperando en cómo reaccionarían los demás al ver los pokemons de la Regio de Alola.

Luego de unos días un tanto agotadores, caminando ya a la anocheser ya había llegado a su querido hogar…a pueblo paleta.

Tanto Ash, Pikachu y Rotomdex vieron el pueblo un tanto pequeño pero acogedor y decidieron continua su caminata en donde Ash ya estaba planeando en descansar en su casa y contarle las increíbles aventuras hechas en Alola y una vez que llegaron a la casa, el azabache entro a la puerta y diciendo.

-Mamá, he regresado a Casa. Fue lo único que pudo decir Ash ya al entrar a su casa cerrándola disfrutando del calor hogareño que ha extraído hace tiempo

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por la tardanza de estos meses que no he actualizado en algunos fics, y si he estado escribiendo fics pero lo hago de manera secreta para no abrumarme, y si lo estoy haciendo asi que no se preocupen, me estoy encargado en escribir capítulos.

Pero este proyecto no me dejaba en paz, anteriormente quería hacerlo del Torneo Mundial Pokemon, luego quería hacerlo de una revancha de Teselia hasta que tuve la loca pero única idea de que que hubiera pasado si Ash de pasasarse a Sinnoh en vez de Unova fue a kalos y alola, lo que quiero hacer es hacer una versión mejorada de la serie de Blanco y Negro, a en donde fue un total fiasco esa saga por varios motivos

Y es ahí donde quiero hacerle justicia a Ash en que hubiera tenido una mejor participación en la liga y eso es lo que planeo hacerle en este fic en que tenga mejor rendimiento en Teselia en esta Version Alterna.

Y en cuantos a los fics que tengo pendientes les tengo lo actualizao, en ese tiempo me he estado adelantando varios fics y estos son desde Halo Dxd, El Paladin y la Hechizera y La Senda Del Campeon, estas se estan trabajando a marchas forzadas por mi, asi que no se preocupen.

Y es por ello hare unas votaciones de cuales chicas podrán estar con el azabache y el que gane el mejor de las votaciones estará hasta los siguiente capítulos.

Opciones de parejas para Ash

 **DeepVastShipping (Ash and Rosa/Mei) & OthelloShipping (Ash and Hilda)**

 **AmourShipping (Ash and Serena) & Pearlshipping (Ash and Dawn)**

 **KalosShipping (Ash and Aria) & ShalourShipping (Ash and Korrina)**

 **AureliaShipping (Ash and Lillie) & AbilityShipping (Ash and Anabel)**

 **Todas las 8 mas dos mas para el harem.**

Y ahora la siguiente votacion es por parte si Ash deberia tener si los mismos pokemons del Cannon en la Region de Unova o que tenga uno alternative y estas son las opciones

 **Equipo del Cannon (Oshawott, Pidove, Tepig, Snivy, Scraggy, Roggenrola, Sewaddle, Palpitoad y Sandile.**

 **Equipo Alternativo de Teselia**

 **Equipo del Cannon de Unova más nuevos Pokemons de Teselia.**

Les agradezco mucho por todo su apoyo que me han y espero que este fic sea de su agrado para todos.

Hasta la próxima


	2. De regreso a Casa y Sorpresas

Un tiempo en casa y Sorpresas…

Luego un largo recorrido que tuvo que hacer el actual campeón de la región de Alola, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto y su fiel compañero Pikachu y su nuevo Socio y acompañante Rotomdex estaban de regreso en su adorado hogar, en Pueblo Paleta donde el azabache y Pikachu habían llegado a la medianoche caminando desde Ciudad Azafrán pasando por las ciudades Carmin, Celeste, Plateada y Verde hasta llegar a Pueblo Paleta fue bastante agotador.

Ya una vez que había llegado a su querida casa, lo primero que hizo fue recordar la primera vez que había partido en su primer viaje como entrenador pokemon, y ahora extrañaba su cálido hogar, y la compañía de su madre Delia y la de los demás habitantes de Pueblo Paleta, y sin más Ash junto a Pikachu entraron a la casa, para ver si estaba su madre despierta o que le recibiera Mr Mime pero ninguno, algo que le extraño al azabache y cuando se adentró más a la sala vio a su madre y a Mr Mime dormidos en el sofá viendo una película y ambos se habían quedado dormidos, para Ash, le daba alegría en ver a su madre, y un tanto curioso en verlos dormidos, pero no le importó, y lo que hizo fue traer una manta para su madre y otra para Mr Mime para que durmieran bien cómodos en esta noche, ya una vez hecho, Ash se dirigió hacia la cocina en donde se había preparado una cena rápida hecha de un cereal con leche mientras para pikachu algo de alimento pokemon que aún tiene de reserva en su viaje por Alola y en cuanto a Rotomdex, este solo necesitaba cargarse de un cargador y se instaló para cargar su batería ya con eso era feliz para el querido Rotomdex.

Ya una vez que cenaron bien, Ash decidió apagar la tele y las luces de la casa para dirigirse a su viejo cuarto, no sin antes dejarle algo en la mesita en frente de su madre era la copa de la Liga Alola junto con el certificado de titulación de la escuela Pokemon donde acreditaban que había pasado con todos los honores en la escuela. Ya una vez dejado esos objetivos, Ash junto con Pikachu y Rotomdex se dirigen en su habitación en donde dejaban sus cosas y ponía otra foto más en su pared, donde tenía fotos de diferentes amigos que ha conocido desde su aventura desde Kanto y Johto con Misty y Brock, en las Islas Naranja con Tracey y Misty nuevamente, en Hoenn y en la batalla de la Frontera viajo con May, Max y Brock, en Sinnoh nuevamente con Brock y Dawn, en Kalos con Serena, Clemont y Bonnie aunque también tenía otra foto con Korrina, y por ultima y la reciente en Alola con Lilie, Mallow, Nereida, Chris, Kiawe, el profesor Kukui y Gabriel Oak…que grandes recuerdos le trae a Ash al ver a sus viejos amigos y grandes amigos/as que los acompaño en las 6 regiones que ha viajado y en verdad los extrañaba pero sabía que habían tomado caminos distintos y esperaba e corazón de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad y que en un futuro los volviera a ver.

Ya con eso en mente Ash había dejado su mochila alado de su cama junto con el Huevo en su estantería con la incubadora para que estuviera bien calentito, y alado suyo se encontraba Pikachu y Rotomdex listos para dormir.

-Bien chicos, mañana será un día pesado, así que todos a dormir- Dijo Ash ya acostado en su cama aun puesta su ropa usual de su viaje en Alola.

-Piiika Pikachu- Dijo Pikachu ya con señales de sueño acomodándose alado de su amigo listo para dormir.

-Yo también estoy listo, y también estoy deseando ver más pokemon en tu región Ash, awwww tengo muchas ganas que no quiero dormirme- Dijo Rotomdex con un ligero puchero que todavía no quería irse a la cama.

-Rotomdex te prometo que iremos al laboratorio del profesor Oak y ahí conocerás al resto de mis amigos, estoy seguro que te sorprenderás, de eso estoy seguro- Dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa a su socio al ver que no le mentía este decidió aceptar la propuesta.

-Está bien, programare la hora en que te despiertes, espero que esta vez te levantes, si no tendremos que usar el Plan B….-Dijo Rotomex también acomodándose en la mesa y también como de una manera en estado de hibernación poniendo la alarma mañanera.

-(Ni se te ocurra usar el Plan B)-Pensó Ash con una gotita en la nuca al ver que siempre usaban el plan B, y esperaba no hacerlo de nuevo en el

Y sin más Ash decidió dormir de una vez y disfrutar de su cálido hogar y disfrutar otro día más en su pueblo natal.

 **Y al Día Siguiente**

 **Región de Kanto**

 **Pueblo Paleta**

 **7 am, Amanecer**

 **Residencia de los Ketchum.**

Era otra mañana más en pueblo paleta de la región de Kanto donde los Pidgeys cantaban y los Rattata corrían por los caminos y bosques, si todo era normal en este pequeño y pacifico para Pueblo Paleta…..

….O eso creían…..

Nos dirigimos en la residencia de los ketchum más específicos en la habitación del campeón regional de Alola, Ash Ketchum que estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cómoda cama ya que ayer en la noche había llegado luego de un largo viaje de Alola a kanto y de caminar de Ciudad Azafrán a Pueblo Paleta, Ash sí que estaba dormido debió al cansancio, y junto a el también estaba un somnoliento Pikachu que estaba plácidamente dormido en la cama soñando con su comida preferida…el Ketchup mientras que otro somnoliento Rotomdex este se despertaba un tanto dormido.

-Buaaaaaaaaaa, que sueño tengo, pero aun así hare mi trabajo en despertar a Ash….-Dijo un dormilón rotom que este balaceándose se acercaba a su dueño con algo de titubeo por el sueño de Rotom.

Con algo de esfuerzo rotom prendía el despertador en forma de alarma cerca de Ash y este sin nada al igual que Pikachu ni se molestaron el ruido de la alarma, ambos tenían un sueño bastante pesado.

-Y ahora….buaaaaa todavía tengo mucho su sueño…tal vez una pequeña siestecita me vendría bien…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- fue lo único que pudo decir Rotomdex antes de cerrar los ojos en señal que todavia tenía mucho sueño y cayó hacia alguien en la cama..

Rotomdex en forma de un meteorito cayo en la cabeza de Pikachu que seguía soñando e su deseada botella de Keptchum despertándolo de forma bruta.

-PIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- pikachu se despertó de forma muy encabronada mirando a los responsables de quitarles su mejor sueño y con una mirada asesina este comenzó a reunir mucha electricidad en su cola creando una bola de electricidad comprimida lista para ser usada la Electrobola.

Pika pika pika pika piiiiiiiiiii-Dijo Pikachu cabreado lanzándole a Rotomdex y a Ash al estar muy cerca de Rotom, fueron alcanzados por la Electrobola causando una gran explosión y una gran electrocución a ambos gritando de dolor y a la vez despertándolos de golpe.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Ash y Rotomdex

Luego de ese pequeño incidente con Pikachu debido que le despertaron de una manera un tanto accidental se encontraban un Ash un tanto Chamuscado, con los pelos parados y con ciertas parálisis y un Rotomdex con los ojos desobirtados en estado de debilitación y con la pantalla indicando que su batería está al 500% de su capacidad.

-No siento mi cuerpo- Dijo un Ash adolorido tratando de levantarse pero debido al impactrueno este seguía acostado con mucho dolor.

-Mis Circuitos….-Fue lo único que dijo Rotomdex al sentirse una tremenda sobrecarga de energía por el impactrueno de Pikachu y ahora se encontraba fuera de combate.

-Piikachu- se disculpaba pikachu al ver a su amigo y su compañero bastante aturdidos por el impactrueno.

En ese momento en la planta baja de su casa se encontraba una mujer mayor de 35 años de edad de pelo castaño rojizo de cola de caballo largo, tez caucásica, ojos color ámbar como la de su hijo estaba vestida con una blusa, rosada debajo de una camiseta amarilla, una falda larga color morado y un par de zapatos blancos de piso y alado suyo se encontraba su pokemon del Tipo Psiquico/Hada con apariencia de un payaso y mimo barriendo en la sala, si nos referimos nada mas ni menos que Delia Ketchum y su Mr Mime.

-¡Ash, Baja a desayunar tu desayuno se está enfriando!- Grito Delia de forma tranquila mientras que ella estaba comiendo algunas bayas picadas y tomando un jugo de baya recién exprimido.

-Ya voy Mamá, primero deja que me dé una ducha rápido, Pikachu, Rotom ustedes adelántense, en la cocina- Dijo el Azabache ya un poco recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, mientras que Pikachu y Rotomdex asentían y ellos bajaban a la petición de su amigo, mientras que Ash este se duchaba rápido para ir al desayuno.

 **5 minutos después.**

Ya una vez que Ash se dio una ducha rápido y con la ropa nueva que tenia de Alola puesta bajo al comedor en donde se encontraba su Madre Delia junto con Pikachu, Rotomdex y Mr Mime Desayunando tranquilamente. Bueno a excepción de Rotomdex que estaba haciendo de las suyas analizando a Mr Mime mientras este seguía desayunando

-Interesante Pokemon, primera vez que veo a Mr Mime hmm veamos….-Dijo Rotomdex a analizar con su escáner a Mr Mime ante la mirada de Delia al ver la nueva pokedex de su hijo aunque tenia curiosidad en saber si hay más datos nuevos de su compañero.

- **Mr. Mime, el Pokémon barrera, del tipo Psíquico Hada y la forma evolucionada de Mime Jr, Al mover deprisa sus dedos, Mr. Mime puede detener las moléculas del aire para crear un muro invisible. Este Mr Mime es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Insonorizar y actualmente este Mr Mime conoce Doble Bofetón, Pantalla de Luz, Barrera y Fuerza Psíquica-** Fue lo que dijo Rotomdex en la base de Datos de Mr Mime para luego tomarles un par de fotografías de Mr mime una comiendo y en otra saludándole.

-(Interesante Pokedex que se consiguió Ash ahora veo porque tiene infinidad de aventuras, y además de que es un buen compañero)- Fue lo que pensó Delia con una sonrisa mientras seguía desayunando.

En ese momento desciende las escaleras su hijo Ash ya Aseado con su habitual ropa sentándose en la silla para Desayunar.

-Veo que aun tienes el sueño pesado hijo- Dijo Delia al escuchar el alboroto de hace unos minutos.

-Si pero esta vez fue que llegábamos un tanto agotados desde viajar a Alola a Kanto si te agota, pero aun así no pondré excusas en mi sueño pesado, ya que tengo dos despertadores que siempre están alertas conmigo- Dijo Ash un tanto molesto en que todavía lo despertaran ya sea con potentes impactruenos o la intervención de su Rotomdex.

-de eso no te preocupes Ash, sé que llegasteis muy noche pero es compresible y además veo que por fin has cumplido tu sueño y a la vez ya te titulaste, veo que Alola fue tu mejor región que hallas participado.

-Ni te lo imaginas, aunque ya siento un tanto nostálgico, extraño a mis amigos, compañeros, y grandes personas que me dieron la aventura de mi vida en Alola- Dijo un nostálgico ash al recordar en su recorrido por Alola desde como Estudiante a Campeón Regional.

-Los volverás a verlos, de eso no hay duda Ash, pero me alegra verte de nuevo a veces es bueno tenerte aquí de compañía el tiempo que estés aquí- Dijo Delia para levantarle el ánimo a su hijo y en su opinión estaba orgullosa en que su hijo la hallara pasado bien en Alola

De comenzar a unas relajantes vacaciones a estar una estadía en la Región Alola fue lo mejor que le ha pasado a Ash, sin duda tendrían que viajar en más regiones.

-Muchas Gracias Mamá. A por cierto quiero presentarte a mi socio, Rotomdex, te presento a mi Madre Delia Ketchum- Se presentó el azabache tanto Rotom y Delia.

-Mucho gusto Rotom... Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de Ash en Alola, ojala hubiera visto su recorrido. Dijo Delia saludando a Rotomdex y este aceptaba el saludo de la madre de su socio.

-Igualmente es un honor en conocerla, y si, fue un placer y sigue siendo un placer estar con Ash, cada vez que estoy con el vivo la aventura de mi vida. También se había presentado Rotomdex con una carita feliz en su pantalla para Delia y a Mr Mime.

-Bien Rotomdex, siéntate cómodo y todos vayamos a Desayunar-Propuso Delia con una sonrisa feliz a todos mientras que los demás aceptaban y todos estaban desayunando sus respectivos desayunos, desde Madre e hijo desde Bayas Aranja junto con algo de Tostadas y Cereal, por Rotom, se cargaba de electricidad en un cargador, Pikachu de su preciado Salsa e Ketchup y Mr Mime alimento de Pokemon para él.

Ya una vez que estuvieron desayunando en familia ahí estuvieron comiendo, platicando en todo el recorrido que hizo en Alola, desde su viaje como Estudiante en la escuela Pokemon de Alola, los desafíos que hizo en las respectivas Islas, retando a los Kahunas, Capitanes incluyendo a sus amigos hasta personas de gran relevancia, bueno casi todo se lo conto a excepción de lo sucedido de los Ultra entes y el enfrentamiento ante el Team Skull y la organización Ether y nuevamente del Team Rocket esas partes las descarto para no preocuparla a su Madre….

Y con ayuda de Rotomdex que tenía en su memoria de su disco duro unos videos en donde se vio las aventuras vividas por su hijo y la de sus pokemons capturados, desde en la escuela, en las respectivas islas como la Isla Mele Mele, Akala, Pony, Ula Ula y Paraíso, en la titulación, en vencer a equipos criminales, y claro al final las victorias ante el Alto Mando y la final de la Liga Alola, Delia estaba sorprendía por todo lo que vivió su hijo, quien pensaría que unas simples vacaciones le llevaría a Ash la gran aventura de su vida.

Mientras que los demás seguían viendo los videos y fotos por cortesía de Rotomdex, Ash se puso pensativo en preguntarse,…ya una vez que había cumplido su meta en ser un maestro Pokemon al ganar la Liga Alola…ahora cuál sería su siguiente objetivo.

Tal vez podría aprovechar ese tiempo en visitar a sus antiguos compañeros de sus viajes o nuevamente retar la liga de Kanto o de una vez tomar la propuesta que le había hecho Scott en ser el nuevo Cerebro de la Frontera en su región Natal…si no estaba la propuesta que le había hecho el profesor Oak en ir a una nueva región desconocida y lejana…aún tenía muchas dudas….

En ese momento que seguía pensativo su madre lo decidió interrumpir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ash? Cielo, y que piensas hacer luego de tu victoria en la Liga Alola? ¿Tienes algo en mente lo que planeas hacer?- Dijo Delia al ver la expresión de pensativo y seria de su hijo le tenía un tanto preocupada, al saber que ya había cumplido su más anhelado sueño…ya no sabía que más seria de su vida o que motivos tendría que seguir de ahora en adelante.

-Para serte sincero Mamá, no lose ..he estado pensando si volver a una región y volver a retar su liga como Sinnoh o Kalos, o visitar a algunos de mis amigos ahora que tengo tiempo libre sino en considerar la oferta que me propuso Scott… …prefería quedarme un tiempo en casa para entrenar a mis pokemons, ahora que soy campeón regional de Alola tengo que ponerme serio a la hora de entrenarlos, en mis recorridos desde Kanto en Alola he progresado durante este tiempo, en Kanto quede entre los 32 mejores, en Johto entre los 16 Mejores, en Hoenn entre los 8 Mejores, en Sinnoh como Semifinalista, en Kalos Finalista, y ahora en Alola como campeón regional, y además,….que me siento un tanto vacío…-Opino de manera sincera Ash a su madre quedando sorprendía en cómo le respondió su hijo de una manera más madura y seria que de lo habitual al igual que le tomo sorpresa a Pikachu y Rotomdex.

-¿Vacío? (Me imagine que eso te pasaría Hijo pero sé que te recuperaras y buscaras otro sueño porque cumplir, y sé que lo harás, siempre cumples lo prometido hasta el final)-Pregunto/pensó delia a su hijo esperando la respuesta.

-Ahora que he conseguido el título de la Liga Pokemon en Alola mi meta para ser un maestro pokemon ya se completó pero no me siento completamente satisfecho, aun sé que puedo dar lo mejor de mi superándome aún más de lo que soy capaz de hacer si me lo propongo, y no me arrepiento en todo los viajes que he viajado y que me han hecho madurar a la mala pero de buena manera ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer- Dijo Ash opinando lo que sentía desde hace tiempo y tanto Delia, Rotomdex, Pikachu estaban esperando la respuesta.

-Lo que planeo hacer por ahora es quedarme en Pueblo Paleta en entrenar con los demás pokemons que he atrapado en los viajes que hizo deberé estar un tiempo más unido a ellos, ellos me han apoyado incondicionalmente y me he sentido mal en no entrenar con ellos y es por ello que me propuesto en usar en ese tiempo que tengo entrenarlos, saber de sus fortalezas, debilidades, conocer más de ellos, ya que en Alola aprendí que para alcanzar la victoria total no puedo hacerlo solo y que necesitaba ayuda mutua entre mis pokemons y yo, unidos somos mucho más fuertes si lo hacemos juntos…no hay problema si quedo un tiempo en Casa Mamá? Dijo Ash con tono sincero a su madre sorprendiéndola lo que tenía planeado hacer y al ver que ya está madurando y en ver que había tomado su decisión, está feliz que en ese tiempo que tenía podía tener a su hijo en casa ya que algunas veces se sentía sola la casa y la compañía de Ash le daría ese calor de familia que le falta en la residencia, y además de que Pueblo Paleta necesitaba un nuevo aire si el Azabache se quedaba un tiempo en Kanto, eso también lo pensaron tanto Pikachu y Rotomdex.

-¿Por supuesto que si Hijo, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario para ti Ash, de hecho te lo mereces ya que necesitas tomarte tu tiempo libre, me alegra saber que estés tomando las decisiones por ti mismo, eso es una señal que estas madurando, estoy muy orgullosa de ti pase lo que pase. Dijo Delia feliz de su hijo al saber que por un tiempo estará en pueblo Paleta tendrían mucho tiempo de que podrían aprovecharlo.

-Bien Mamá, por curiosidad se encontrara el profesor Oak en su Laboratorio quisiera ver a mis amigos, ya quiero verles sus rostro y que conozcan a los nuevos integrantes de Alola- Pregunto Ash paras saber si se encontraba el profesor Oak para ver a los demás pokemons en el laboratorio.

-Hablando del profesor Oak junto con su Asistente Tracey, ambos salieron ciudad Azulona por motivos científicos y que llegaría en la noche, pero me dejo sus llaves de su casa/Laboratorio para que pudiera hacer la limpieza de su casa, ¿quieres que vayamos al laboratorio ahora?-Contesto Delia a Ash que al principio se decepciono en que no estaba el profesor pero se alegró en saber que su madre tuviera las llaves ya con ello podría ver a sus amigos y podrían tener su tiempo merecido para sus pokemon.

-Por supuesto Mamá, que estamos esperando, pero antes permítanme, hay algo que me falta llevar, está en mi cuarto no tardo- Dijo Ash mientras corría hacia su habitación mientras que Delia se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

-¿Rotomdex?, ¿qué es lo que quiere llevar Ash al Laboratorio?- Pregunto Delia a la Pokedex viviente y este sabía que es lo que buscaba su socio.

-Bueno, antes de irnos de Alola, y luego de su celebración por su campeonato, el profesor Kukui y Gabriel Oak por agradecimiento por sus logros en Alola le regalaron a su hijo un huevo pokemon, ya que él ha tenido experiencia en criarlos y en Alola crio a muchos por parte en sus clases en la Escuela Pokemon y en las diferentes regiones que ha viajado.- Contesto Rotomdex a Delia sorprendiéndola nuevamente al ver que su hijo sabia más que luchar, aunque también la alegro en saber que puede cuidar muy bien de huevos pokemon, ahora se estaba imaginando si tuviera bebes o niños, en su opinión sería un buen padre que pueda cuidarlo.

Y unos minutos después Ash llego junto con su mochila junto con sus pokemons de la región de Alola junto con el regalo de Anabel en su cinturón y el huevo pokemon entre sus brazos.

-Estamos listos Mamá cuando antes mejor. Dijo Ash mientras que Pikachu y Rotomdex se ponían en los hombros del Azabache.

-Pues vamos al laboratorio, Mr Mime, acompáñanos por favor, necesitare de tu ayuda-Dijo Delia mientras que Mime este asentía mientras cerraban la puerta de su Casa..

Ya una vez asegurada de la casa, tanto madre e hijo partieron caminando a la Residencia del profesor Oak que también era su laboratorio y su Rancho.

-10 minutos después-

Luego de caminar por todo pueblo paleta tanto Ash y Delia estaban saludando de forma tranquila y normal a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo en donde todos los saludaban de manera cálida mientras que Pikachu y Mr Mime seguían con sus entrenadores, Rotomdex escaneaba el lugar maravillado por el lugar, Pueblo Paleta era u lugar muy hogareño, tranquilo, pacífico y lleno de grandes personas y pokemon, y tanto Rotomdex estaba viendo desde Pidgeys, Rattatas, Caterpies, Weedles, Spearrows, Oddishs, y otros pokemons salvajes merodeando pueblo paleta.

-(Veo que Rotomdex le encanto pueblo paleta y los pokemons de esta región, espero que no le dé un corto circuito en que vea a todos mis pokemons que tengo en el laboratorio)- Penso Ash con una sonrisa al ver a la pokedex feliz, mientras sujetaba su pokehuevo entre sus brazos y pikachu recostado en la cabeza del azabache.

Ya una vez que llegaron a la residencia de Samuel Oak, Delia la busco entre su bolsa donde había puesto las llaves y una vez encontradas abrió la puerta de su laboratorio, y tanto Delia, Ash y los demás pokemon entraron a la Residencia del profesor Oak.

-Bien ash, ¿ya sabes donde están los demás pokemon tuyos? Pregunto Delia mientras inspeccionaba el lugar si había algo para que limpiar u ordenar.

-Si Mamá, ya estoy deseando para que los demás conozcan a mi equipo de Alola.- Dijo ash emocionado en ver de nuevo a sus amigos y enseñarles a los nuevos miembros de su familia de la región de Alola y también en descubrir el misterioso pokemon que le había regalado su amiga especial, Anabel.

-Pues ve a verlos Ash, yo te aviso si te necesito de tu ayuda.- Dijo delia ya comenzando a hacer la limpieza junto con Mr Mime.

-De acuerdo mamá, vamos pikachu, Rotomdex. Dijo Ash mientras se dirigía hacia el Rancho en donde estaban todo sus pokemon de las diferentes regiones que capturo.

-Pika pi.-Dijo Pikachu caminando a lado de su entrenador,

-No se olviden de mí, ya quiero ver tus pokemon Ash. Dijo un Rotomdex emocionado al ver los pokemons de su socio y ver qué datos había que actualizar en su base de datos.

Tanto ash, Pikachu y Rotomdex, fueron al ver un gran terreno lleno de áreas verdes, lagos, cascadas, ríos, y montañas, donde habitaban diferentes tipos de pokemon de diferentes regiones desde las habituales y nativas de Kanto y Johto hasta las foráneas de Hoenn y Sinnoh. Y para Rotomdex era el paraíso donde vio en persona el rancho del profesor Oak y la gran Biodiversidad que hay en esta región y de inmediato comenzó a fotografiar y a grabarlo en su memoria.

Al ver que rotomdex estaba haciendo lo suyo, Ash y Pikachu estaban de pie notaron a la vista uno de los pokemons más veteranos que ha tenido Ash desde que comenzó en la Región de Kanto y el tercero que lo capturo y se trataba nada más ni menos que Bulbasaur.

-Bulbasaur, Por aquí amigo- Grito Ash para llamar la atención de su compañero mientras que Pikachu imitaba lo mismo para llamar la atención de su amigo que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bulba Bulbasaur- Dijo el pokemon tipo planta/Veneno feliz en ver a su entrenador, donde este le dio un cálida bienvenida usando sus látigo cepa saludándolo al igual que Pikachu se saludaron lo mismo.

-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Bulbasaur quiero presentarte a un amigo mío de la Región de Alola, Rotomdex ben amigo- Dijo Ash a Rotomdex que decidió interrumpir su investigación y el propio rotomdex vio al inicial de tipo planta de la Región de Kanto viendo que era uno de los pokemons que tiene Ash.

-Saur, Bulba Bulbasaur- Dijo Bulbasaur saludando a Rotomdex con su látigo cepa diciendo que es un placer conocerlo.

-Saludos Bulbasaur, es un gusto en conocerlo alguien de la región de Kanto, Soy Rotomdex, la Pokedex que tiene dentro un Rotom, y soy el socio y amigo de Ash- Se presentó de manea cordial Rotomdex a bulbasaur que estaba curioso en ver esa pokedex parlante que tiene dentro un pokemon.

-Rotomdex, por curiosidad hay datos actualizados de Bulbasaur, hace tiempo que no he sabido de Bulbasaur y me gustaría aprender más de él. Pidió Ash a Rotomdex, mientras que este junto con Bulbasaur estaba feliz en ver si hay más datos actualizados de él.

-Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí …. **Bulbasaur, el Pokémon semilla, del tipo Planta/Veneno. A Bulbasaur es fácil verle echándose una siesta al sol. La semilla que tiene en el lomo va creciendo cada vez más a medida que absorbe los rayos del sol. Este Bulbasaur es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Espesura. Actualmente este Bulbasaur conoce Látigo Cepa, Hojas Navaja, Drenadoras y Rayo Solar-** Dijo Rotomdex con la información recién actualizada de Bulbasaur que sorprendió al propio Bulbasaur en ver sus datos nuevos y ver que también puede decirle de que género es y cuales técnicas ha aprendido.

-Genial, gracias por la actualización Rotomdex, Oye Bulbasaur puedes llamar a todos mis pokemons que tengo, quiero verlos a todos y que conozcan a los demás pokemons que capture de la Región Alola- Pidió Ash a Bulbasaur y este asintió a la petición de su entrenador y con algo de espacio reunión algo de energía solar de su bulbo de su espalda y empleando una derivación de Rayo Solar lanzo una especie de Bengala hacia el cielo en donde exploto liberando una gran cantidad de colores indicando a los demás pokemon de Ash en Reunirse de inmediato.

Y con algunos minutos esperando de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar y segundos después se vio a la vista la llegada de una gran estampida de distintos Pokemon de diferentes regiones corriendo hacia su Dirección, y tanto Pikachu, Bulbasaur y Rotomdex, de inmediato se alejaron del lujar haciéndose un lado mientras que Ash este solo rezaba para que no doliera mucho.

-Eso me va doler-….y mucho- Dijo Ash al ver que del otro lado vio una gran manada de Tauros dirigiéndose hacia su Direccion.

Sin más que decir ambas estampidas se lanzaron en contra del desafortunado azabache haciendo que este lo aplastaran pero este en vez de sufrir una gran agonía este estaba riendo de felicidad al estar de nuevo con todos sus pokemons que desde hace mucho tiempo no los había visto luego de partir a la Región de Alola.

Luego de recuperarse vio nuevamente a sus pokemons desde Kanto a Kalos y entre ellos se encontraban Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X30) Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quillava, Tododile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Talonflame, Hawlucha y Noivern.

(y si se estan preguntando el porque no esta Charizard ya que aun se encuentra en entrenamiento en el Valle Charifirico en Johto completando su entrenamiento)

-Bien amigos ahora quiero que conozcan al resto de sus nuevos amigos de la Región de Alola, Salgan todos- Digo Ash lanzando sus 9 pokebolas y de su interior se materializaron 9 pokemons que capturo en la región Alola desde Decidueye, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Toucannon, Kommo-o, Crabrawler, Passimian, Vikavolt, y Sandslash de Alola y claro una sorpresa inesperada del Regreso de Greninja que alegro mucho a sus compañeros de Kalos.

Y una vez que terminaron de examinarse entre ellos, empezaron a presentarse felizmente y era lo bastante curioso en ver como cada uno tenía un grupo al cual pertenecía.

Desde un Sereno Toucannon que de inmediato se llevó bien con otro sereno como Noctowl pero también tiene su lado competitivo ante Swellow, Staraptor y Talonflame al ver que tambien gran habilidad en el Vuelo.

-Crabrawler de inmediato se hizo de buenos amigos de Kingler y de Corphish al ser pokemon Cangrejo se comprendían mutuamente, y eso que Crabrawler era de tipo Lucha tambien conocio bien en primera persona a Heracross y Hawlucha que también ya estaban compitiendo ante Passimian en quien era el mejor en tipo Lucha.

Otros como Dedicueye estaba con los más calmos como Torterra y Sceptile y otros los mas energéticos como Incineroar se llevaba muy bien con Infernape y Quillava.

Kommo-o saludo a Noivern y Gible al ver que eran del tipo dragón creando una gran rivalidad amistosa entre los tipo dragón mientras que otros como Vikavolt, Sandslash Alola y Lycanroc Diurno saludaban a los demás pokemo de Ash desde Snorlax, Donphan, Glalie, Buizel, Gliscor y Hawlucha.

Ya una vez presentándose todos, Ash aun tenía en su mano la pokebola que le había dado su amiga Anabel, y era el momento en revelarlo quien era.

-Bien amigos me alegro de verlos a todos, los extrañe de verdad, y antes de comer tenemos un nuevo amigo que nos faltó en presentar, así que le den una Calurosa Bienvenida, ¡Sal Ahora!- Dijo Ash lanzando su pokebola materializando un pokemon que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo en la Region de Hoenn cuando se enfrentó a un rival suyo.

Era un Beldum Shiny de color Blanco con gris con sus garras amarillas en la parte trasera. Y estaba mirando detenidamente a su nuevo entrenador y dando vueltas alrededor suyo poniendo un tanto nervioso a los pokemons de Ash en que no dudarían en neutralizarlo si se le vve Hostill pero fue todo lo contrario a ver el ojo de Beldum con una expresión de felicidad en ver a su nuevo entrenador dejándose acercarñ

-Bel Beldum- Dijo Beldum flotando dejando que Ash se le acercara para acariciarlo.

-Bienvenido a la Familia Beldum, espero que hoy y hasta el final seamos muy buenos amigos, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum- Dijo ash presentándose a su Beldum mientras este levitaba mientras asentía con su ojo feliz diciendo que también está feliz en conocerlo.

-¿Un Beldum Shiny? Veamos Dejamelo a mi… **Beldum, el Pokémon bola de hierro, del tipo Acero Psíquico. Beldum se mantiene flotando en el aire gracias a la fuerza magnética que genera y que repele la gravedad. Para dormir, este Pokémon se ancla a los riscos usando los ganchos que tiene. Este Beldum no tiene género, tiene la habilidad de Cuerpo Puro y actualmente este Beldum conoce Tacleada, Cabeza de Hierro, Derribo, Defensa de Hierro** \- Dijo Rotomdex en sus base de datos sorprendió a Ash ya que el recuerda que los Beldum solamente conocían Derribo hasta que evolucionara en Metang podría aprender más movimientos, pero este Beldum conoce más técnicas de lo Usual. Y mirando hacia el Cielo le agradecía de corazón por ese regalo dado por Anabel haciendo una nota mental, en que tendría que verla de nuevo para darle la respuesta en que es lo que siente en su corazón y ya tenía la respuesta para la pelilia.

-(Gracias por ese detalle Anabel, cuando nos volvamos a vernos, te responderé la pregunta que me has hecho luego de enfrentarnos en la batalla de la frontera y espero que te encuentres bien amiga mía)- Pensó Ash al recordar la nota que le dejo Anabel antes de irse de Alola y el regalo que le había recibido por parte de la pelilia, aunque lo quisiera negar con su densidad, en su opinión si le parecía muy linda tanto física y en su personalidad lo hacía especial.

Luego de presentarse ante los demás pokemons de Ash, Beldum este se sintió muy feliz con su nueva familia y amigos al estar compitiendo en derribos contra los Tauros de Ash al ver quien tiene el mejor derribo de su equipo, mientras que Pikachu este estaba con sus compañeros y Ash aun con su pokehuevo entre sus brazos salió para que sus pokemon se diviertan mientras que Ash regresaba al laboratorio para descansar y ver si podría ayudarle en algo a Delia para mantenerlo Ocupado.

-Pikachu, Rotomdex, quédense aquí yo entrare a la casa, pueden cuidar de los demás mientras no estoy.-Pregunto Ash a su compañero y a su socio mientras estos asintieron a la petición de Ash.

-Pikapi, pika pikachu- Dijo Pikahu asintiendo a la petición de su entrenador y la vez feliz en estar a la compañía de sus demás amigos.

-Por supuesto Ash, seguiré con la actualización de tus pokemon, aún falta mucho por que investigar, tu ve tranquilamente Ash- Dijo Rotomdex mientras seguía a Pikachu y a los demás pokemon de Ash para seguir investigando de ellos y pasarla bien con ellos.

Y por lo panto Ash junto con su pokehuevo se retiraron al laboratorio en donde estaban su madre y Mr Mime limpiando el lugar y acomodar varias cosas que a pesar no era muy desordenada, aun había algunas cosas que podrían ordenarse.

Y tanto ash queriendo ayudar a su madre también quería ayudar en algo y decidió ordenar los libros, arreglar el papeleo desordenado de profesor Oak y sacudir el polvo que se estaba acumulando, y al ver que no había mucho que hacer decidió quedarse en la ventana viendo como sus pokemon se estaban divirtiéndose ya sea con Pikachu, Rotomdex, Beldum y los nuevos integrantes de la Región Alola.

Ash al ver que estarían un buen tiempo ocupados y comprobar que en su mochila aun le quedaban algunas pokebola de sobra, por si las dudas si necesitaba atrapar un pokemon Salvaje, y al ver que su madre estaba acabando pronto él debe decidió salir un rato al aire libre.

-Mamá, puedes cuidar por un rato del Pokehuevo por favor, tengo que unos asuntos pendientes y de paso a dar paseo a Ciudad verde- Pregunto Ash mientras se ponía su mochila en su espalda

-Por supuesto hijo, Mr Mime y yo lo cuidaremos muy bien, pero regresa pronto para esta noche, puedes reunirte por aquí nuevamente, y no te preocupes por tus pokemon yo me encargo en cuidarlos, ya hicisteis en darles de comer y atención tu ve con cuidado Ash- Dijo delia mientras ponía el pokehuevo cerca de una mesita con mucha luz mientras que Mr Mime cuidaban del huevo con unas cobijas.

-Gracias Mamá, llegare temprano para ayudarte en donde me pidas, luego nos vemos- Se despidió Ash de su madre mientras cerraba la puerta y en ello Delia al ver que su hijo se había ido a Ciudad Verde tanto Mr Mime decidieron actuar con su plan…la fiesta de su hijo.

-Bien Mr Mime, hay que movernos rápido, para la fiesta de Ash, hablare con Rotomdex y pikachu y los demás pokemon si nos ayudarían en la decoraciones de la fiesta, tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Dijo delia mientras cargaba el huevo de su hijo y Mime trataba de comunicarse con los demás pokemons para que le siguieran.

Y en ello Delia con el Poke-Telefono hacia algunas llamadas, en comprobar si todo estaban en sus planes en que llegaran lo más temprano que fueran, y también hacia otra llamada de alguien más y ver si estaba disponible en estar en la fiesta,

-Espero que todo salga bien, solamente espero que mi niño esté listo para estas sorpresas. Dijo delia con una sonrisa materna que estaba segura que la fiesta saldrá todo un éxito.

Sin más que decir la señora Ketchum comenzó con la organización de la fiesta lo más rápido posible para esta noche.

De regreso Con Ash

Cercas del Bosque Verde

Luego de estar un rato en Ciudad verde donde el azabache vio que la ciudad no había cambiado mucho a excepción de que el Gimnasio de ciudad verde había sufrido algunas remodelaciones de cambiando de tipo Tierra a uno Tipo Fantasma ahora la Líder de gimnasio Agatha luego de visitar la ciudad Ash decidió estar un tiempo en el Bosque Verde para ver cuánto ha cambiado el lugar lleno de vida, desde Rattatas, Weedles, Caterpies, Metapod, Kahunas, Oddish, Buttrefrees, Beedrills, Pidgeys y Spearows, donde Ash se sentía muy bien en ste lugar ya que le traía muy buenos recuerdos buenos desde que capturo a Caterpie y a Pidgeotto, si grandes recuerdos cuando comenzó su vida como entrenador pokemon.

En ese momento Ash noto dos sombras en el Cielo, y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro vio que llego a tiempo para ayudar a su amigo.

-(Esta vez no estarás solo viejo amigo, y también tengo que ponerte un alto de una vez, si todo sale bien, seremos buenos amigos)- Pensó Ash viendo que ambas sombras vieron debajo al entrenador azabache donde uno tuvo una sonrisa de felicidad en ver nuevamente a su entrenador y otro con malicia en ver a su némesis de vuelta.

6 horas despues

De regreso en Pueblo Paleta.

Luego de estar un tiempo en el bosque verde donde Ash un tanto magullado, sucio y con algunas lesiones superficiales en su cuerpo, estaba muy feliz ya que se notaba que entre sus manos 3 pokebolas que contenían 3 pokemons que fueron llevados al centro pokemon para curarlos y al pasar un tiempo con ellos con algo de dificultad habían aceptado en estar con su nuevo entrenador. Y una vez que había terminado en buscar de su viejo amigo y de algunos más, Ash estaba llegando al laboratorio del profesor Oak donde vio que tenían las luces apagadas, algo que le llamo la atención del Azabache y decidió explorar si estaba su madre y sus pokemon.

Luego de tocar la puerta noto que estaba abierta la puerta algo que le extraño, y más que estaba todo oscuro el lugar en la penumbra, donde no se escuchaban ninguna alma viviendo, y en ello cuando iba a prender la luz, las luces se prenden de la nada con una gran sorpresa.

-¡SOOOOOOOOOOORPREEEEEEEEEESSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron varias personas que Ash conocía muy bien, desde su Madre Delia, el Profesor Oak, Tracey, Gary Oak y los demás pokemons de Ash estaban en la fiesta todos felices y con cierta malicia en ver la cara de Sorpresa y susto que le dieron al pobre de Ash que estaba agarrando su corazón por el susto.

-QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ- Grito un sorprendió Ash al ver a todos en el laboratorio y ver el lugar tan decorado como si fuera una fiesta en pequeña escala como la que fue en Alola por parte de Rey Hala.

-Veo que aún no te acostumbras a las sorpresas, no es así Ash-Boy- Dijo de forma burlona Gary Saludando a su rival de la infancia pero ahora ya lo trataba mejor.

-Rotomdex, lo pudisteis Grabar todo- Dijo Delia feliz también con su cámara tomando algunas fotos de su sorprendido hijo.

-Grabado, desde video en HD este video será el mejor de todos. Dijo Rotomdex feliz mientras mostraba la grabación del momento donde le dieron el susto de sus vidas a Ash.

-Vamos hijo no te quedes ahí, disfruta de la fiesta y de la comida, vamos disfrutala ya te lo mereces con todos los derechos.

-Si Ash-Boy, ya es el momento que lo disfrutes como es debido.

-Vale está bien, de hecho ya me estaba muriéndome de hambre jejeje.

Y con ello antes de que pudiera comer algo, una voz detrás de Ash lo Detuvo.

-Como siempre veo que sigues el mismo de siempre…me alegra sabe que no has cambiado mucho Ash-Dijo una voz con tono de mujer un tanto madura pero suave a la cual el Azabache lo recordó muy bien, y le alegraba saber que ella está aquí.

-llegasteis a tiempo…..me alegra verte de nuevo….Anabel.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy…

Pero antes los Reviews….

 **Alexzero**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review y el apoyo que me has dado, te lo agradezco socio, y si ahora me siento más motivado en escribir más en este fic, y quiero hacerle justicia a Ash e la Región de Unova ya que debió haber tenido un mejor desempeño y lo tendrá. Y ya tome en cuenta las votaciones de todas las chicas y del equipo del cannon más nuevos Integrantes del equipo. Y bueno espero sorprenderte más en el siguiente capítulo que habrá te lo aseguro.**

 **Haruzafiro**

 **Hola amigo buenas, ya tome en cuenta las opciones de las chicas, y ahora a esperar si fueron las más votadas.**

 **fanfic meister**

 **Que hay ocio, gracias por el review, gracias por apoyarme en el fic, y si hubo de todo, desde el por fin esperado el campeonato de la Liga Alola, una celebración y claro también sus regalos dados, y ahora le tocaran más fiestas en Kanto, y espero sorprenderlos en especial en ese tiempo que estará en la Región de Kanto, y ta tome en cuenta las opciones de las chicas y del equipo alternativo del equipo en Unova, y ahora solo hay que esperar el conteo de las votaciones.**

 **Lucario214**

 **Hola amgo que tal, gracias por el Review, y todo la espera valdrá la pena amigo, y ya tome en cuenta la votación del equipo original más nuevos integrantes, y gran idea de la película de Genesect y Mewtwo, lo hare, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.**

 **Lector Luigi**

 **Que hay amigo, gracias por el review, y si sé que hubo mucha exposición y por qué lo que pasa que aún no me adaptaba bien el escribir los combate pero ya poco a poco me estoy desenvolviendo para escribir los combates y gracias por el gusto de los hechos que describí, y me alegra que te gusto el ultimo combate que Dieron Ash-Greninja vs Lycanroc Nocturno al igual que el ataque que invente con el movimiento Z con el Shuriken de Agua en mi invención del Shuriken Hydro Vortex. Y gracias por las votaciones de las chicasya las tome en cuenta y las otras chicas en opción y también el de los Pokemon también, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **Que hay amigo gracias por el review, y me da mucho gusto que te gustaron las batallas, la final de ash y claro su siguiente aventura en la región de Unova ya verás las sorpresas que tengo para ti en este capítulo tan solo disfrútalo amigo.**

 **ricardoalonso98**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y si también coincido contigo en que Unova pudo ser mejor y lo sentí demasiado forzado, desde el reseteo de Ash, el ataque inesperado de Zekrom y lo novato que se vio Ash fue lo que me molesto ya que en Sinnoh y en la batalla de la frontera fue su mejor desempeño y pudo ser mejor en Unova,y es por ello que decidió hacer este fic para hacerle justicia a Ash en Unova. Y ya tome en cuenta las votaciones de las chicas para harem al igual que las otras opciones de chicas y espero sorprenderte en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Darckaiser2005**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y claro que lo continuare aunque me da curiosidad en porque no te agrada Dawn y Serena y cuales serían tus opciones, ya tome en consideración las otras chicas y de la votación del equipo Cannon aunque Ash ya tiene 3 tipo dragón y aún le falta hada, ya veré a cual lo consigo y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.**

 **Ssbsato**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review ya tome en consideración las otras opciones de las chicas y del equipo cannon, espero sorprenderte en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **BlackAuraWolf**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te agradezco por tu comentario, aunque un principio si dolió esa severa crítica pero si tenías razón en mi escritura le faltaban varias cosas para mejorarlo y es debido que aún estoy tratando de adaptarme ese estilo de escritura, que ando viendo de otros y hacerlo un estilo propio que pueda escribirlo, y si a veces suelo dar muchas vueltas pero a veces perdía digamos que la inspiración o la coherencia para seguir con el capítulo, y bueno ya poco a poco tratare de mejorar en la escritura, te agradezco que seas sincero y a veces hay que recibir severas críticas como una crítica constructivista para mejorar. Y espero esmérame mas para este capítulo que quiero sorprenderte, a si también ya tome en cuenta las votaciones de las chicas y gracias por apoyarme compañero.**

 **Zafir09**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review y el apoyo que me has dado socio, y si ya por fin ash pudo ganar la Liga en Alola siendo su primer campeón regional, al igual que el esperado Regreso de Greninja, y ya pronto veras en quienes son las identidad de la pokebola y del pokehuevo, seguro lo disfrutaras mucho, y también tome las votaciones tanto del harem y del equipo cannon mas nuevos integrantes, y bueno espero seguir sorprendente mas amigo.**

 **Emperior Spectra**

 **Hola amigo, buenas, bueno yo te lo explico mejor. La opcion e eran el de las 8 chicas que son Hilda, Rosa, Dawn, Serena, Aria, Korrina, Lillie e Anabel más Dos chicas más a votación, y ahora que la mayoría han votado harem seria asi en total 10 chicas. Y también tome en consideración las opciones que me distes muy buenas de por si en ver cuales pokemons nuevos deben unirse a Ash, así para tener un mejor desempeño en la Liga de Unova, y gracias por los tips, espero sorprenderte en este capítulo.**

 **Elay Grimm**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya tome en cuenta las votaciones, y claro que lo seguiré escribiré tan solo espéralo.**

 **MardGeer117**

 **Hola amigo gracias por el review, y también a mí me gusto en escribir y vivir los combates que hubo en Alola, y ya tome en cuenta las votaciones de las chicas, ahora hay que espera, sin más espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo amigo.**

 **Neopercival**

 **Que hay amigo en primera...no es mi culpa que tuviera ese proyecto que no me dejaba en paz en mi conciencia, ahora que está tranquila, y no me regañes tampoco hasta tu también lo has hecho en escribir nuevos fics en vez de actualizarlo, pero que le podemos hacer, y por cierto ya voy en la mitad del fic de la Senda del Campeón escrita, ya que me quede en algunas partes que no me convencieron mucho. Pero va por buen camino así que no me regañes….pero me alegra saber que te encanto el fic con ello me siento satisfecho y ponerte feliz, eso es lo importante para mi ver felices a los autores y lectores, y coincido contigo en que la Saga de Blanco y Negro fue la peor, hasta casi deje de ver el anime por esa saga…y claro que lo seguiré quiero hacerle justicia a Ash en Unova, como debió ser. Y ya tome en consideración las votaciones de las chicas un tanto interesante de opciones que me distes, al igual que el equipo pokemon en Unova, y no te mates esperado, hay buenos fics que pueden ver. Bueno espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo amigo.**

 **Luffy Ketchum**

 **Que hay amigo gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te encanto el fic, y bueno ya tome en cuenta las opciones de las chicas, y ahora que andas mencionando lo de Serena, tendría que hacer en quien de las 10 chicas deben ser la pareja de la protagonista, para ser los más justos posibles al igual ya tome en consideración la opción del equipo pokemon en Unova, sin más espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo amigo.**

Que hay amigos como han estado en ese tiempo que he estado afuera, y vaya en verdad no me creí que les agradaran este nuevo fic de Unova, anteriormente no me gustaban mucho hasta que vi varios fics que me dieron la inspiración en hacerlo, y debo agradecerles a los autores que han escrito fics en bas en Teselia ya que en el Anime fue un desastre para Ash, y los fics que veo les dieron justicia digna al azabache y yo también quiero hacerlo pero mejorándolo para Ash porque sé que puede desempeñarse mejor en Unova con los elemento aprendidos en Kalos y Alola. Desde la Mega Evolución y en los Movimientos Z

Y les agradezco mucho por todo su apoyo que me han dado y sus comentarios sean opiniones y criticas siempre serán bien recibidas, y las tomare para seguir mejorando y seguir aprendiendo más en escribir fics.

Bueno como vieron ya Ash regreso a su querido hogar en Kanto para tomarse un tiempo libre con su Madre y el resto de sus pokemons para ver cuál sería su siguiente aventura, y como vieron ya comenzara a entrenar con su equipo que tienen y ahí planeo traer algunos refuerzos por si necesitara llevarse algunos a la Región de Unova.

Y bueno como vieron se revelo el primer pokemon dado por su amiga Anabel que se trato de un Beldum Shiny, y si sé que me estarán preguntando que debi darle un Eevee, Abra o Ralts, pero hasta ahora no he visto en ningún fic sea en español e inglés que Ash tenga un Beldum así que era el momento en dárselo, y sé que aprovechara todo el potencial que hay en este pokemon, y en cuanto al pokehuevo, solo dire que aun seguirá en anonimato hasta que sea el momento nacerá el pokehuevo, solo les asegura que es alguien único y poco visto.

Y también ya veremos un poco de AbilityShipping ya que vi en la votación que ue la mas votada a si que ella pueda dar el primer paso hacia el romance con Ash, todo el tiempo lo determinara entre esa próxima pareja.

Y bueno actualmente asi estan en el equipo actual de Ash y sus pokemons de Kanto a Alola

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X30) Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quillava, Tododile, Noctowl (Shiny), Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Decidueye, Incineroar, Toucannon, Lycanroc (Diurno), Kommo-O, Crabrawler, Passimian, Vikavolt, Sandslash Alola, Beldum (Shiny) y (3 pokemon Capturados en el bosque Verde) y el Pokehuevo.

Bien como he visto y vaya reviews y veo que han estado opinando en como serian las parejas para Ash y el equpo que sería en este fic, y bueno asi va el conteo por ahora,

 _ **Opciones de parejas para Ash**_

 _ **A) DeepVastShipping (Ash and Rosa) & OthelloShipping (Ash and Hilda) 4 votos**_

 _ **B) AmourShipping (Ash and Serena) & Pearlshipping (Ash and Dawn) 5 votos**_

 _ **C) KalosShipping (Ash and Aria) & ShalourShipping (Ash and Korrina) 4 votos**_

 _ **D) AureliaShipping (Ash and Lillie) & AbilityShipping (Ash and Anabel) 5 voto**_

 _ **E) Todas las 8 mas dos chicas mas de opcion para e harem. 7 votos**_

 _ **Opciones de las chicas**_

 _ **Yellow 1 Voto**_

 _ **Zinnia 1 Voto**_

 _ **May 2 Voto**_

 _ **Iris 2 Votos**_

 _ **Mallow 2 Votos**_

 _ **Lusamine 1 Votos**_

 _ **Valerie 1 Voto**_

 _ **Elesa 1 Voto**_

 _ **Lisia 1 voto**_

 _ **Leaf 1 voto**_

 _ **Lyra 2 voto**_

 _ **Clair 1 voto**_

 _ **Cynthia 1 Voto**_

 _ **Bianca 1 voto**_

 _ **Georgia 1 voto**_

 _ **Shauna 1 voto**_

 _ **Miette 1 voto**_

 _ **Y así va en la votación del equipo de la Region de Unova/Teselia.**_

 _ **A) Equipo del Cannon (Oshawott, Pidove, Tepig, Snivy, Scraggy, Roggenrola, Sewaddle, Palpitoad y Sandile. 2 Voto**_

 _ **B) Equipo Alternativo de Unova/TeseliaTeselia 2 Votos**_

 _ **C) Equipo del Cannon mas nuevos Pokemons de Unova/Teselia 7 Votos**_

Y actualmente vi que han estado con la duda en ver quien sería la pareja principal ya que casi la mayoría han votado en harem y bueno ahora con la duda en ver ya que hay un conflicto en la cual sea Serena, otros con Dawn, otros con Lillie y otros con otras opciones más y me tome la libertad en cómo va la votación en quien debería ser la pareja protagónica y asi van. Tengan en cuenta que calcule en votaciones individuales y grupales, asi para evitar malentendidos.

 _ **Othellosiping Ash & Hilda/Lizza 7 votos**_

 _ **DeepvastShipping Ash & Rosa/Nanci 7 votos**_

 _ **AmourShipping Ash & Serena 11 Votos**_

 _ **PearlShipping Ash & Dawn 11 Votos**_

 _ **KaloShipping Ash & Aria/Ariana 8 Votos**_

 _ **ShalourShipping Ash & Korrina 10 Votos**_

 _ **AureliaShipping Ash & Lilie 12 Votos**_

 _ **AbilityShipping Ash & Anabel 13 Votos**_

 _ **Las demas opciones de las chicas propuestas**_

 _ **AdvanceShipping Ash & May 3 Votos**_

 _ **NegaiShipping Ash & Iris 2 Votos**_

 _ **Alolahshipping Ash & Mallow 2 Votos**_

 _ **PokeSilverShipping Ash & Lyra 2 Votos**_

 _ **Furthershipping Ash & Leaf 1 Voto**_

 _ **DeltaShipping Ash & Zinnia 1 Voto**_

 _ **ExciteShipping Ash & Lisia 1 Voto**_

 _ **RayShipping Ash & Cynthia 1 Voto**_

 _ **ConfidenceShipping Ash & Georgia 1 Voto**_

 _ **ImaginationShipping Ash & Bianca/Bel 1 Voto**_

 _ **Ash & Yellow 1 Voto**_

 _ **Ash & Lusamine 1 Voto**_

 _ **Ash & Clair/Debora**_

 _ **Ash & Elesa/Camila 1 Voto**_

 _ **Ash & Valerie 1 Voto**_

 _ **Ash & Shauna/Xana 1 Voto**_

 _ **Ash & Miette 1 Voto**_

Les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo que me han dado y bueno espero sorprenderlos ma

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Una nueva Misión y una Nueva Región

Una nueva Misión y una Nueva Región

De regreso en el Laboratorio del profesor Oak

Ash al escuchar nuevamente esta voz femenina con tono de tranquilidad este puso una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer esa voz ya que hace tiempo que no la veía luego de la batalla de la frontera en Kanto y se alegró en que ella estuviera aquí en esa fiesta.

-Llegasteis a tiempo, me alegra verte de nuevo...Anabel- Dijo Ash al voltearse a ver a su compañera pelilla y vaya sorpresa que se llevó el azabache

ya no era la misma chica que la vio hace más de 3 años, ahora era una joven adulta de uno 18 años de edad de cabello color Lila llegándole a su espalda con cola de caballo notando mas femenina que era antes Anabel, también había crecido de estatura estando la misma estatura que la de Ash, aun tenia lo mismos ojos color purpura que la hacían ver bella físicamente, ahora había dejado su vestimenta casual a uno de un traje profesional femenino que se trataba de una blusa blanca, un chaleco, pantalones oscuros y un par de botas oscuras de suelo piso y unos guantes negros.

Ash estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no sonrojarse mucho pero tenía un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas provocando algunas discretas burlas por parte de Gary, Samuel Oak, Tracey, Pikachu y de Rotomdex, mientras que delia estaba feliz en ver a su hijo en sonrojarse por una chica.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Ash, y felicidades por tu victoria...Mi Campeón- Dijo Anabel dando un fuerte apretón de manos que era aceptado por Ash y este al darle el apretón esta aprovecho en acercarle y darle un fuerte abrazo al azabache cosa que lo sonrojo un poco más al sentir el busto desarrollado por la pelilla algo que le noto Anabel provocando una pequeña sonrisa en ella al ver que funciono y ver que ya Ash está dejando de ser Denso.

-Gracias Anabel, me alegra saber que estés bien y también quiero agradecerte por el Beldum, fue un lindo detalle Anabel-Opino Ash de manera sincera mientras que Anabel asintió con una sonrisa amable.

-Sé que estas madurando y sé que estás listo para entrenar a Beldum, no cualquier entrenador puede entrenar a Beldum y sé que eres el indicado en cuidarlo- Respondió la pelilla a su bueno compañero azabache.

-Aun así, gracias por el detalle, te parece bien si disfrutamos de la fiesta Anabel- Propuso Ash a Anabel y esta asentía con gusto en estar en la fiesta de su amigo y estar un poco más tiempo con el mientras que los demás como Delia, Samuel Oak, Gary y Tracey estaban orgullosos y otros riendo del pobre de Ash que trataba de estar Sereno pero si no fuera por el sonrojo ya notorio se lo hubieran creído, por otra parte Delia estaba feliz en que su hijo hallara tomado la iniciativa en estar con una hermosa mujer como lo es Anabel, y al ver que ella era una buena persona y tranquila, sabía que ella sería la ideal, ya el todo el tiempo lo decidirá.

-Por mi mejor, ya que quiero saber cómo fue tus respectivas aventuras desde la última vez que nos vimos. Fue lo que dijo Anabel mientras era acompañada por Ash para que se sentaran en una silla mientras todos los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta de la noche tanto Gary decidió sacar a su Blastoise, Electrivire e Umbreon mientras que Tracey a su Marill, Venonat y Sychter mientras que Anabel solo sacaba a su compañera Espeon estaba a un lado con Pikachu provocando también un sonrojo por parte Pikachu y ahora causando risa por parte de Ash y Anabel.

El ambiente de la fiesta estaba a todo dar, los pocos invitados que estaban y los pokemon la están pasando muy bien, desde la música, la comida, el entretenimiento, y las conversaciones, desde nuevas investigaciones tanto Abuelo y Nieto por parte de Samuel Oak y Gary Oak.

Por parte de Samuel Oak ha estado trabajando con su primo en Alola en investigar aún más de los 802 tipos de pokemon que se han descubierto en la actualidad y quiere aprender más de ellos, mientras que su nieto Gary Oak han estado trabajando con el profesor Sycamore en Kalos en ver que hay más posibilidad en que otros pokemon puedan Megaevolucionar, y ahora también se estaba interesando investigar sobre de los Movimientos Z en Alola,

parte de Tracey este fue a investigar a las Islas Naranja en investigar más de nuevos avistamientos de nuevos pokemon en estado salvaje ya que en algunas ocasiones es enviado a las Islas Naranja por parte entre la alianza entre el profesor Oak e Ivy.

Mientras que Delia contaba que en pueblo paleta seguía tranquila como siempre aunque ha tenido oportunidad enviajar en algunas ocasiones a otras ciudades como a Ciudad Verde e Azafrán.

Por Ash le contaba a los demás, en especial en Anabel (Lo que sabía de él) en sus aventuras que tuvo en Alola desde su aventura como Estudiante en la escuela pokemon hacer los Recorridos inusuales en vencer a cada Kahuna, los pokemon Tótems y los respectivos capitanes en cada de las 4 islas que conforman la región de Alola y también en su aventura en recolectar todo los cristales Z y en su recorrido en vencer al Alto mando y al profesor Kukui, (solo hizo excepciones al enfrentarse ante nuevamente el Team Rocket, Skull y la Organización Ether y sus Ultraentes) solo en esa parte decidió omitir para no preocupar a los demás, solo a excepción de Anabel al tener la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de los demás, supo que algo que le estaba ocultando pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo para no preocuparles a su familia e amigos pero a ella no la podrían engañar y cuando estuvieran mas privados quisiera saber más de Ash de manera más íntima.

una vez que todos hallaran acabado con los bocadillos que habían en la mesa el primero en levantarse fue el primer rival de Ash y uno de los amigos más cercanos de él.

-Bien Ash-Boy, es hora en que te demos algunos regalos, Tracey Abuelo estén listos-Dijo Gary en tono de orden a la cual tanto su abuelo y su asistente asintieron también levantándose.

-¿Regalos?- Pregunto un tanto escéptico Ash al ver que Gary y los demás sacando 3 pokebolas, mientras que su madre y su compañera estaban sonriendo detrás del azabache ya que ellas eran cómplices en ver la como lo tomaría la sorpresa mientras que Pikachu, RotomDex y los demás pokemon estaba un tanto curiosos en ver el contenido de las 3 pokebolas.

-Vamos Ash-Boy, solo abre las pokebolas y luego no los agradeces después- Respondio Gary con su típica sonrisa dándole la pokebola Ash al igual que tracey y el profesor Oak le daban las pokebolas al ash.

Sin dudarlo abrió la primera que era la de Tracey y en ella se abrió la pokebola en donde se materializo en un pokemon conocido para él, ya que fue uno de los que estuvo en su aventura en las Islas Naranja y fue parte de su equipo en vencer al campeón invicto Drake, pero la tuvo que dejarla en libertad para que estuviera con su familia

-¿Lapras?- Dijo un tanto sorprendido Ash al ver nuevamente a su compañera de islas naranja Lapras mientras esta estaba feliz en ver a su entrenador mientras aleteaba con sus aletas en señal de felicidad.

-Uaaaa Uaaaa- Respondió Lapras felizmente.

-¿Pero cómo?...Pregunto un tanto escéptico Ash al ver a Lapras, en ello Tracey decidió responderle a su pregunta

-Bueno Ash, en mi viaje a Islas Naranja hace como un mes mientras estaba haciendo mis estudios con la profesora Ivy note en el mar unos lapras que estaban viajando de Johto a las Islas Naranja y uno de ellos me reconoció, y era tu Lapras al cual habías rescatado, y al parecer ya es lo bastante mayor para cuidarse sola y ver que su manada puede cuidarse por si misma ya que era más numerosa que antes, con ello Lapras quiso verte de nuevo pero anduvisteis en Alola con ello decidí llevármela a Kanto para que estén nuevamente en tu equipo- Respondió Tracey mientras que su Marill, Venonat y Scyther saludaban a su vieja compañera de viaje al igual que los pokemon de Ash como es el Caso de Pikachu, Snorlax, Tauros, Bulbasaur.

-Muchas Gracias Tracey en verdad nunca creí que volvería a ver a Lapras, me alegra verte de nuevo compañera. Respondió y Felicito tanto a su amigo y a Lapras y estos asintieron con mucho gusto los elogios del azabache.

-Bien, falta que te presentes con un viejo conocido ash, solo ten cuidado y prepárate para lo peor- Dijo el profesor Oak con tono de precaución y al ver el rostro del profesor de preocupación y nervios, algo que le llamo la atención de muchos en especial de Ash ya que era pocas veces visto en que el profesor este muy nervioso.

-¿Profesor? ¿En verdad se encuentras?- Pregunto un tanto cauteloso Ash mientras tomaba la pokebola y todos estaban curiosos en ver quién era el siguiente.

-Tu tranquilo Ash que todo saldrá bien... (Eso espero, que Arceus se apiade de su alma)-Dijo/Pensó el profesor Oak mientras daba un paso atrás atrás de Muk y de Snorlax para protegerse-

Sin nada más que perder ash lanzo la pokebola para luego abrirse y materializarse en revelar a un Pokemon con forma bípeda con un pelaje tupido con mucho musculo en los brazos y al ver la mirada fulminante e agresiva dando un potente puñetazo a Ash.

-Ughghhhhhhh... ¿Primeape?- Dijo en un suspiro Ash agarrándose en la boca de su estómago bastante dolido mientras que Anabel y Delia le ayudaban a incorporarle, tanto un cauteloso Pikachu saludaba a su compañero Primeape que este al conocerlo, le saluda como sabia, otro gancho al estómago de pikachu debilitándolo a el también cosa que le preocupo a la Espeon de Anabel-

Prime, Prime Ape-Dijo Primeape ahora cambiando con un gesto de sonrisa hacia su dueño mientras le hacía pequeños golpes al estómago de Ash.

-También me alegra de...verte Primeape, pero ¿pensé que seguías entrenando con Anthony?-Dijo/Pregunto Ash aun adolorido por el ''saludo'' dado por Primeape y en ello ya un seguro profesor Oak decidió aclarar las dudas del entrenador.

-Bueno Ash hace como un mes que recibí una llamada del famoso Boxeador de la región de Kanto Anthony, donde este me explico de tu Primeape que se había retado como campeón Invicto en el Grand Prix donde nunca fue vencido, y este extrañaba a su entrenador, y es por ello que Anthony al ver que había formado un formidable pokemon, decidió entregármelo cuando estés listo, pero al parecer siempre nos recibía con un gancho, a excepción de algunos pokemon como Bulbasaur que logro tranquilizarlo, bueno, tu sabes lo que paso en ese tiempo- Fue lo que explico el profesor Oak a los demás y Ash se sentía un poco mal en todo este tiempo que no supo de su Primeape ya que el quería estar entrenando con Anthony, pero se sentía orgulloso en que fuera campeón invicto, y ya sabía cómo lo hizo, un gancho certero mandaría al mundo de los sueños de inmediato.

-Vaya...gracias por eso profesor Oak...me alegro que estés bien Primeape, y vaya gancho que tienes, has mejorado mucho y me da mucho gusto que seas un gran campeón, me gustara tenerte en mi equipo, como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo Ash alzando el puño enfrente de Primeape y este asintió chocando ambos puños en señal que este aceptaba con gusto en unirse de nuevo a su equipo.

-Bien falta el mío Ash-Boy, ahora si te pido que retrocedas-Pidió/aconsejo Gary y este asintió junto con el de los demás y ash nuevamente abrio la pokebola y este al abrirse se materializo con la forma de una enorme caparazón de una tortuga con dos cañones en sus hombros. y este al despertar se levantó abrió ambas patas revelando al pokemon.

-! Blastoise!-fue lo que dijo el pokemon Tortuga al mirar a su entrenador con una sonrisa que le hacía un tanto particular para Ash.

-¡Gary! PERO QUE DEMONIOS...ESE ES TU BLASTOISE PORQUE ME LO ESTAS DANDO-Grito un ash bastante alterado mientras que Gary se reía de la ingenuidad de su rival/Amigo, y al igual que Gary, también lo hacían los demás incluso Anabel que también le gustaba ver a su querido amigo perder los estribos.

-Hay Ash-boy, no te das cuenta que mi blastoise está fuera de mi pokebola conviviendo con tus pokemon, te daré una pista...entrenamiento de bomberos, Región de Johto, Te suena algo en tu cabeza Ash-Boy- Respondió Gary con tono de humor al ver el rosto aun escéptico de su rival.

tras ello ash decidió pensar en las pocas pistas que le dio gary y lo que recuerda en Johto mas entrenamiento de bomberos es cierto pokemon que fue uno de los miembros originales en su equipo original cuando comenzó su aventura en la región de Kanto y se trataba nada más ni menos que...

-!Squirtle! Vaya que entrenasteis mucho con tu antigua pandilla, vaya eres un poderoso Blastoise, me alegro de verte de nuevo viejo amigo- Dijo Ash en abrazar a su Blastoise que este le dio un potente abrazo que en vez de abrazando lo estaba estrangulando debido a su fuerza bruta que ahora tiene Blastoise.

y luego de que Blastoise dejara de respirar a su pobre entrenador ya bastante adolorido por el apretón de abrazo, este se alegro en ver nuevamente en Squirtle, bueno ahora Blastoise este saludaba a sus viejos compañeros como Pikachu, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Bayley Quilava y Totodile pero en quien quería ver fue a su mejor amigo Bulbasaur que estaba sorprendido en verlo en su estado final, y ahora se estaba preguntando si debería evolucionar en Venusaur para estar a la par con Charizard y Blastoise.

-Y por qué en que tu Squirtle ya esté en Blastoise, cuando fui a Johto con las coordenadas dadas por mi abuelo y fui con la Oficial Jenny, y yo le explique de tu Squirtle y las pruebas en que somos amigos, con ello la oficina me dio tu pokebola pero me había advertido que tuviera cuidado ya que deberían tener cuidado en su espacio y con ello me entere de que tu Squirtle evoluciono en Wartortle luego de su rutina de entrenamiento con su pandilla, y al pasar el último año entreno en una misión complicada y el necesito en evolucionar en Blastoise, y esa es la historia Ash-Boy- Relato el nieto del profesor Oak a los demás en comprender como desde un pequeño Squirtle fue evolucionando a un potente Blastoise.

-(Ya veo, vaya, te lo agradezco mucho Gary, en verdad nunca creí en ver nuevamente a mis pokemon, gracias por todo, este ha sido una fiesta que nunca la podre olvidada, gracias Gary, Tracey, Profesor Oak, Madre y Anabel), Gracias por la explicación, Gary, pero continuemos con la fiesta, todavía tenemos una noche por que celebras, así que hay que disfrutarla- Dijo/Penso Ash ya que quería seguir continuando con la fiesta y estar con sus queridos pokemon

Y así estuvieron pasando toda la noche disfrutando de la fiesta donde tanto humanos y pokemon la estaban pasando muy bien desde los nuevos pokemon desde Blastoise a Lapras estaban conviviendo bien con los demás pokemon de Ash, mientras este seguía bien acompañado por Anabel que seguían cenando juntos ante la vista de Gary y de Delia que estaban riendo en ver a Ash comportándose ya más maduro en estar con una mujer, aunque tenia el ligero rubor en las mejillas.

en fin una vez que era muy noche, ya era el momento en irse a sus casas, y de ayudar en recoger las cosas, mesas sillas a la basura, tanto abuelo y nieto se fueron a sus respectivos hogares en el rancho del profesor oak al igual que lo hizo Tracey, pero antes de irse la familia Ketchum , Ash le pidió al profesor Oak si podría a los nuevos pokemon que tenía Ash desde los pokemons que estuvieron entrenando y libertad a los nuevos de Alola a excepción de su Pokehuevo y de su Beldum Shiny a su casa mientras que también había dejado los 3 pokemon que había atrapado en el bosque verde al cargo del profesor Oak y sin más dudas la familia Ketchum y la Cerebro de la Frontera Anabel se retiraban del rancho/Laboratorio del profesor Oak dejando que sus miembros descansara.

Mientras en el Recorrido en Pueblo Paleta cierta Pelilla se despedía de Ash y Delia para dirigirse a la Torre de Batalla que también era su hogar mientras que ash y su madre también ya tenían planeado irse a su hogar en Pueblo Paleta para descansar y mientras que caminaban en el camino donde Anabel antes de irse la pelilla decidió preguntarle algo a ash mientras caminaban

-Ash, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunto Anabel mientras seguían caminando en el recorrido de pueblo paleta.

-Por supuesto Anabel, no lo dudes compañera- Dijo Ash mientras la observaba poniendo un poquito nerviosa al a Pelilla.

-Si mañana estas libre, me gustaría que fueras a verme en la torre de batalla, hay algo en que quisiera hablar contigo de manera más privada.

-Por supuesto, ahora que tengo tiempo libre de sobra, si me gustaría verte mañana, desde a qué hora?-Dijo/Pregunto Ash a la Cerebro de la frontera.

-Al Mediodía, me imagino que aun recuerdas en donde está la torre de batalla- Contesto Anabel asegurándose si el estará mañana.

-Si aún lo recuerdo y no te preocupes, ahí estaré- Dijo Ash asegurándose que estará a la hora indicado.

-De acuerdo, bueno este es mi camino que debo recorrer, que descanses bien Señora Delia, y Ash y buenas noches- Se despidió Anabel de forma cordial mientras sacaba de su pokebola a Alakazam.

-Buenas noches Anabel y también que descanses bien- Dijeron al unísono tanto madre e hijo hacia la Cerebro de la frontera y esta asentía y esta aún conservaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bien Alakazam, Teletranspórtanos a la Torre de Batalla- Ordeno Anabel a su pokemon Psíquico y este asentía mientras este brillaba sus ojos y ambos tanto entrenadora y pokemon desaparecían del lugar para irse a su hogar mientras tanto Ash y su madre también se retiraban para llegar a su querido hogar y ambos podían descansar luego de un dia bastante pesado para la familia Ketchum.

 **Otro día más para el campeón Regional de Alola**

 **Y al día siguiente**

 **De regreso en Pueblo Paleta, Región de Kanto**

 **Amanecer**

otra mañana más que despierta con los primeros rayos de luces en pueblo paleta donde se encontraba un joven recién levantado de la cama ahora sin la necesidad de que Rotomdex o Pikachu lo despertaran y tras ello ash junto con Pikachu, Beldum, Rotomdex y claro su pokehuevo donde antes de irse tomo una merienda matutina y una despedida de su madre aun dormida en su cama y Mr Mime también descansando en su habitación, con ello Ash partió hacia el rancho del profesor Oak, ya que tenía que a ver a ciertos amigos que aún no se han presentado todavía, y aun tenía tiempo de sombra ya que se había comprometido con Anabel en verla en la Torre de Batalla en ciudad Azafrán y sin tiempo que perder comenzó a recorrer un largo recorrido desde su casa al Laboratorio del profesor Oak.

 **15 minutos después**

luego de caminar por algunos minutos Ash ya había llegado al laboratorio del profesor Oak siendo recibido por Tracey ya que este se había levantado para dar de comer y hacer su rutina en investigar, mientras que Abuelo y Nieto al ver que se desvelaron más son los que seguían durmiendo como un par de Snorlax en su siesta, al ver que solo estaba Tracey, este le pregunto si podría ver a sus pokemon que estaban en la zona donde residían todos los pokemon que tenía por parte de él y de Gary cosa que accedió Tracey ya que se habían levantado para desayunar y sin más que decir Ash junto con Pikachu, Rotomdex y Beldum fueron a ver como estaban los demás pero antes de que fueran, Ash le pidió a Tracey si le dieran las 3 pokebolas dejadas por el profesor Oak y ya una vez dada las 3 pokebolas en sus manos, ahora si el azabache y los demás pokemons fueron a ver a los demás que seguían en el rancho descansando.

ya una vez en rancho donde este se sentía un tanto nervioso en sentir la tierra temblar debido que sintieron la presencia de su entrenador y ash solo pudo rezar al próximo dolor que sentirá y tanto Pikachu, Beldum y Rotomdex retrocedieron de su entrenador/compañero al ver una estampida enorme de unos 30 Tauros, más un grupo de pokemon de diferentes regiones como Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos e Alola. Desde ser aplastado y tacleado por Tauros, Bayleef, Donphan, Torkoal, Gliscor, Noivern Passimian, Mordido por Totodile, Gible y congelado por Glalie.

ya una vez recuperado con ayuda de Bulbasaur, Infernape y Greninja, Este se recuperó luego de todo el amor recibido por sus queridos amigos que ya sabía que le recibirán de esa manera pero bueno ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y al verlo tan temprano a muchos se les hicieron un tanto extraño a los pokemon de ash a excepción para los de Kalos e Alola ya que ellos junto con su entrenador se había acostumbrado a levantarse a la primera hora ya sea para entrenar o para desayunar u ambas cosas la hacían.

-Bien sé que se estarán preguntándose en porque vine a verlos tan temprano, bueno en primera quisiera disculparme antes con todos ustedes ya que se me olvido presentar unos amigos nuevos que me encontré en bosque verde y eso en la fiesta se me olvide presentarlos, y bueno sé que también ellos deben estar cansando luego de un día en el bosque, y los deje en sus pokebolas para descansar. Bueno sin más quiero que le den una calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la familia- Fue lo respondió Ash al lanzar las tres Pokebolas al mismo tiempo y se revelaron sus identidades

entre ellos se destacaban los dos aves regionales de la Región de Kanto, uno de ellos era uno de los miembros originales en su equipo y se trataba nada más ni menos que Pidgeot que reconoció a sus antiguos compañeros como a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Blastoise, Primeape, Muk, Tauros y Kingler, y el otro era que tanto Pikachu y Pidgeot lo reconocieron pero no de buena manera ya que era su némesis y era Fearow que también tenía una mirada desafiante a ellos dos pero lo que más le extraño era que no era hostil ante Ash ya que este le tenía un enorme resentimiento por lo sucedido en el bosque verde hace más de 7 años y al parecer todo resentimiento ya no había en Fearow pero aun asi tenía miradas desafiante ante Pikachu y Pidgeot y el tercer miembro era un pokemon bastante ordinario en todas las regiones y se trata nada más ni menos que Beedrill pero este Beedrill era un color verde bosque con los ojos azules, otro Shiny, algo que le dio la curiosidad de muchos.

¿Porque su entrenador había atrapado a un Beedrill y a Fearow?

bueno digamos que en pleno enfrentamiento habitual entre ambas aves se distrajeron al ver la presencia del entrenador dejaron de luchar ya que Fearow de manera instintiva se lanzó al ataque de manera agresiva en ello Pidgeot se interpuso pero ya estaba lo bastante agotado en seguir peleando y ash al ver que su compañero estaba en problemas busco alguien de ayuda, y la mayoria de los pokemon salvajes como Butrefrees, Ratattas, Oddish, Caterpies y Weedles estaban asustados a exepcion de un Beedrill Shiny se ofreció de voluntario para apoyar a Pidgeot pero también lo hacía para vencer de una vez a ese molesto Fearow que ha estado aterrorizando en los cielos a su similares. y bueno como sabemos cómo termino después con ayuda de Pidgeot con Ataque Rápido y Beedrill con Doble Ataque le hicieron Jaque a a Fearow cayendo vencido y aprovechando que fue debilitado Ash lo capturo para luego curarlo y arreglar asuntos pendientes después con Fearow

y al igual que Fearow, Pidgeot también este estaba contento e ver nuevamente a su entrenador y con tan solo diciéndole en que si quería volver a estar con su equipo, Pidgeot no lo pensó dos veces y este asintió haciendo que Ash lo capturara nuevamente volviéndolo su pokemon, y en cuanto a Beedrill este le agradeció por el apoyo dado y estaba sorprendido en ver un fuerte y ágil beedrill que era más táctico que agresivo, cosa que le gusto a Beedrill, y Ash antes de irse este le siguió haciendo entender que se había ganado su respeto en agradecerle al vencer a Fearow y le dijo si quiere estar con él en su equipo cosa que no lo dudo Beedrill y este se auto capturo para unírsele a su equipo y sin más Ash con 3 pokemon en su equipo fue a Ciudad verde para curarlos y lo demás ya lo saben que sucedió después.

Ante ello tanto Pidgeot y Fearow estaban conociendo a los demás pokemon voladores y no se hicieron las rivalidades como Fearow y Staraptor o Pidgeot con Talonflame y Swellow, mientras que Noctowl y Toucannon que eran los más tranquilos ellos estaban viéndolos desde un árbol.

Por parte de Beedrill por suerte había compañeros tipo Insecto como Heracross y Vikavolt para hacerle compañía y vaya que se entendían bien y ya por los demás pokemon de ash habían aceptado a los nuevos miembros de la gran familia.

-Me alegro que todos estén felices, Rotomdex se me da la curiosidad en si puedes darme unos datos a Lapras, Primeape, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Fearow y Beedrill Por favor compañero-Pido Ash a Rotomdex y este con su sonrisa en hacer su trabajo lo hacía con gusto.

-Por supuesto Ash, déjamelo a mí...bit bit bit-... **Lapras, el Pokémon transporte, del Tipo Agua/Hielo. Lapras disfruta llevar gente en su espalda y entiende lo que la gente dice. Este Lapras es Hembra y tiene la habilidad de Absorber Agua y Caparazón. Actualmente este Lapras conoce Surf, Rayo de Hielo, Hidrobomba y Danza Lluvia** \- Dijo Rotomdex en sus datos dejando impresionado a ash y a la propia Lapras a saber que era hembra y de conocer nuevas técnicas que las que utilizo en Islas Naranja-

-Bien ahora siguie Primeape bit bit bit... _**Primeape, el Pokemon Furia y la forma evolutiva de Mankey, del Tipo Lucha. Cuando Primeape se enfada, se le acelera el ritmo cardíaco y se le fortalecen los músculos. Con todo, pierde en inteligencia. Este Primeape es Macho y tiene las habilidades de Espiritu Vital e Irascible. Actualmente este Primeape conoce Movimiento Sísmico, Combate Cercano, Contraataque y Megapuño**_ \- Fue lo que dijo Rotomdex en sus datos de Primeape dejando impresionado a su compañero y poniendo orgulloso a Primeape en conocer tales habilidades.

-Vaya que si aprendisteis muy bien en ese tiempo con Anthony Primeape- lo felicito Ash a su pokemon y este como agradecimiento de su cumplido le dio un leve golpe al estómago provocando algo de molestia al azabache que por suerte ese golpe fue de menor daño que lo usual.

-Bien ahora sigue Blastoise bit bit... _ **Blastoise, el Pokémon de caparazón. Blastoise es la última evolución de Squirtle, Del tipo Agua. Blastoise lanza chorros de agua con gran precisión por los tubos que le salen del caparazón que tiene en la espalda. Puede disparar chorros de agua con tanta puntería que no fallaría al tirar contra una lata pequeña a 50 m. Este Blastoise es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Torrente. Actualmente conoce este Blastoise conoce Hidrobomba, Danza de Lluvia, Rayo de hielo e Hidrocañon-**_ fue lo que dijo Rotomdex dejando nuevamente sorprendo a Ash al ver su Blastoise aprovecho muy bien ese entrenamiento de Bomberos durante todo este tiempo y el fruto de sus esfuerzos es al ver su forma final evolutiva.

-Bien ahora seguimos con Beedril... _**Beedrill, el Pokémon abeja venenosa y la forma evolucionada de Kakuna, del tipo Bicho/Veneno. Los Beedrill defienden su territorio a toda costa. No es conveniente acercarse a su colmena, por seguridad. Si se les molesta, todo un enjambre atacará Beedrill es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Enjambre. Actualmente este Beedrill conoce Doble Ataque, Misil Aguja, Golpe Venenoso y Púas Toxicas**_ \- Fue lo que Dijo Rotomdex y aun tomando fotos al Beedrill Shiny al ser muy raros los Shinys Rotomdex aprovechaba en sacar fotos para actualizar más en sus datos mientras que el azabache estaba sorprendido en la habilidad de este Beedrill en especial ese último ataque fue fue un gran dolor de cabeza cuando estuvo en los cuartos de final en la Liga Sinnoh.

-Ahora sigue Fearow... _**Fearow, el Pokémon pico. La forma evolucionada de Spearow, del tipo Normal/Volador Son de destacar su dureza y resistencia. Puede volar sin parar durante un día entero aunque lleve una pesada carga, Sus largas y poderosas alas le permiten volar durante todo un día. La fuerza demoledora de su pico es tremenda.. Este Fearow es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Vista Lince. Actualmente este Fearow conoce, Pico Taladro, As Aéreo, Respiro y Taladradora**_ \- fue lo que dijo en los datos recientes de Rotomdex mientras que Fearow al escuchar sus datos este puso una mueca de sonrisa en ver que tiene fuertes ataques opacando a su rival Pidgeot y este estaba esperando para ver sus datos recientes de el.

-Bien para terminar Pidgeot... _ **Pidgeot, el Pokémon ave. Forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto, del Tipo plumaje de este Pokémon es bonito e hipnótico. Muchos Entrenadores se quedan embobados ante la belleza impactante de las plumas que tiene en la cabeza; lo que les lleva a elegir a Pidgeot como su Pokémon. Este Pidgeot es Hembra y tiene la habilidad de Vista de Lince. Actualmente este Pidgeot conoce Vuelo, Danza de Plumas, Ala de Acero, Rafaga de Aire**_ -Fue lo que respondio RotomDex ante los datos de Pidgeot estando un tanto iguales entre su rival Fearow estando a mano ambos pokemon.

-Gracias por la información Rotomdex, bien amigos les parece bien si estamos aquí en un rato- Propuso el azabache a sus pokemons y ellos sin dudarlos habían aceptado la propuesta de su entrenador.

Sin más tanto Ash y sus amigos estuvieron toda la mañana divirtiéndose en todo el rancho del profesor Oak como en los viejos tiempos.

 **4 horas después**

Ya una vez pasada ese tiempo con sus pokemon, Ash ya estaba listo para ver a Anabel y con ello se llevó a Pidgeot junto con Pikachu, Beldum, su pokehuevo y Rotomdex en su viaje rápido mientras que los demás pokemon estaban entre descansando, almorzando y jugando entre sí mismos, Ash junto con su equipo se preparó el viaje junto con la ayuda de Pidgeot este volo a una Gran Velocidad desde Pueblo Paleta a Ciudad Azafrán en una Hora.

1 hora después

Ya en Ciudad Azafrán donde Ash en pleno vuelo con ayuda de Pidgeot vieron a la distancia la Torre Batalla donde vive la Cerebro de la Frontera Anabel donde ellos aterrizaron en las puertas de la Torre y este al saber que llegaría, fue recibido por uno de los asistentes de la Pelilla llevándolo a su zona de batalla y ahí la estaban esperándolo.

-Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo Ash- Respondió Anabel de manera tranquila

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas Anabel, y bien ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?-Dijo/Pregunto Ash de manera seria cosa que entendió a la Pelilla que quería llegar al grano el porqué de su visita.

-(Has madurado, creo que estás listo lo que veras) Bien Ash, sígueme a mi oficina, ahí hablaremos mucho más privado- Dijo Anabel también de forma seria a la cual le pidió que le siguiera hacia un elevador donde le llevaría hacia su oficina que también era su habitación principal de la Pelilla donde ambos estaban viajando en el ascensor y al pasar de los segundos habían llegado a la oficina donde en esta oficina había otra persona que era una persona de unos 30 a 35 años de edad de mirada severa, caucásico ojos marrones oscuros, cabello corto, castaño oscuro y de complexión delgada, lleva vestido una gabardina de color marrón, unos pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta, una camisa y unos zapatos negros.

-Bueno Ash antes quisiera presentarte a un compañero mío, te presento al Agente Looker- Dijo Anabel presentando a su compañero de trabajo de la agencia internacional de Policías.

-Buenos días Agente Looker-Saludo de manera cordial al agente internacional mientras este le apretaba la mano aceptando su saludo.

-Es un honor en conocerlo en persona Ash Ketchum, y por favor siéntense, ya que tanto la Agente Anabel y yo quisiéramos saber más de su otra parte de su aventura, como la de tus enfrentamientos ante Organizaciones Criminales por ejemplo- Dijo el agente Looker al azabache y este un poco preocupado se sentó en una silla de oficina y alado suyo se sentaba Anabel

-(¿Agente? ¿Policía Internacional? ¿En dónde me he metido?)-Pensó Ash al ver que lo iban a interrogar sobre su otra aventura que tenía oculta-

En ello sintió una mano en la suya la cual era la de Anabel dando una sonrisa relajante y sincera en la cual le entendía en que no se preocupara.

-No te asustes Ash, Looker es un amigo mío, y además sé que ayer ocultasteis varias partes en tus aventuras desde la última vez que nos vimos, no estoy molesta en ocultarlo esa información ya sea para no preocupar a tu madre pero conmigo, no tienes de que ocultarme, ahí estaré para escucharte, así que no te sientas preocupado, aquí estaremos para entenderte-Respondió Anabel con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su ''amigo'' y además de que quería saber más de él.

-Bien, uffffff por donde comienzo...bueno desde sinnoh me topé con...-

 **Mientras tanto, en una zona alejada de la Región de Kanto**

 **Cuartel Principal Del Team Rocket**

 **Oficina de Giovanni.**

-Señor Giovanni, los agentes Jessie, James y Meowth llegaron de su misión de la región de Alola-Dijo la secretaria principal Matori a su jefe Giovanni.

-Así que ese trio volvieron de su misión, espero que por su bien de ellos me hayan cumplido la misión, bien déjenlos pasar- Ordeno el líder del team rocket mientras acariciaba a su fiel Persian.

-Enseguida- Fue lo que dijo Matori mientras oprimía un botón del comunicador para que dejaran pasar el Trio incompetentes para reportar su misión en la región de Alola-

-De regreso en la Torre Batalla-

luego de 10 minutos de explicar la otra parte de ash explicando que desde sus viajes por las Regiones como Sinnoh, Kalos e Alola donde en Sinnoh tuvo que enfrentarte ante el Equipo Galáctico dirigidos por el temido Cyrus y sus secuaces en capturar los pokemon del espacio y tiempo Dialga y Palkia, al igual que enfrentarse ante una Vil Cazadora Furtiva llamada Cazadora J donde tuvo muchos encontronazos ante la cazadora, ambos había logrado vencerles y disolver sus organizaciones sea con la muerte trágica de la Cazadora J, y la Desaparición de Cyrus.

en Kalos estuvo en medio en la Crisis de Kalos donde tuvo la mala suerte en estar en medio una guerra entre el Team Flare dirigidos por Lysson, donde este y antiguo Subordinado Alain tuvieron que vencer en un combate difícil, donde este líder fue difícil de vencerle y para complicarle más las cosas, él tenía en su dominio los dos núcleos de Zygarde manipulados, sino fuera por la ayuda de su Greninja y en su transformacion de Ash-Greninja, la ayuda de sus amigos, líderes de gimnasio de Kalos, y de otros personajes como la Campeona Diantha, Steven Stone, hubiera sido otra historia diferente, ya que con todos reunidos pudieron salvar a los Zygardes y darle fin a Lysson y al Team Flare.

En Alola desde enfrentarse a Grunts del Team Skulls como Gladio (hermano mayor de Lillie) y a su Líder Guzmán ante la siniestra organización Ether donde este con Lillie tuvo que enfrentarse ante la peligrosa Lusamine y sus Aliados los Ultraentes donde con cierta ayuda de cierto Pokemon pudieron detener la invasión de los Ultraentes y salvar aún con vida a Lusamine luego de cortar toda contaminación creada de los Ultraentes.

Luego de su explicación, se veía un impresionado Looker en ver que este chico o le gustaba las emociones fuertes, o tenía la mala suerte en estar metido ante organizaciones criminales, sin duda era otro misterio sin resolver y por parte de Anabel en apariencia trataba de estar serena y calma pero por dentro estaba muy molesta en ver que Ash ha estado en situaciones de riesgo en peligro de muerte y ahora estabas segura en cuidarlo mejor a su amigo de ahora en adelante.

-Vaya...le agradezco que sea sincero con nosotros Ash, eres un tipo con mucho coraje, persona que te hemos buscado, desde que supe tus hazañas en las regiones que has viajado, durante estos años, hemos visto que has sido capaz en dar pelea y vencer a temidas organizaciones criminales de manera directa o indirectamente, y sé que eres el indicado para esto, es por ello que mi compañera la Agente especial Anabel, supo de los acontecimientos de la Crisis de los Ultraentes en Alola y sabíamos que eras nuestro hombre indicado para una misión...dime joven Ash ¿Conoces la Región de Unova?- Dijo/Pregunto el Agente Looker al joven azabache que estaba sin palabras tras comentarle todo lo sucedió...

 **Varias horas después**

 **-En pueblo Paleta, Región de Kanto-**

Luego de algunas horas deambulando en su pueblo natal, Ash estaba pensativo en lo que vivió hace unas horas por el agente Looker y de su amiga que también era miembro de la Policía Internacional Pokemon, quien lo diría que la Cerebro de la Frontera fuera una Agente de la Policía, bueno, pero lo que le tenía tan pensativo era que el agente Looker y Anabel le propusieron en una misión sencilla

Ir a la Región de Unova/Teselia en donde con la información que se tiene era que hay dos organizaciones criminales ambas llamadas Team Plasma pero había dos facciones que están divididas, pero hasta ahí había datos de esas dos organizaciones que aun tenían que fines tengan en Unova y tanto Looker le propusieron en que sea un miembro de la Policía internacional y en investigar de ambas organizaciones y si ambas eran siniestras, detenerlas.

Aunque Ash se sintió privilegiado en unirse en la Policía Internacional, también estaba pensativo ya que tenía su Status como Campeón Regional de Alola y combinarlo como agente de policía internacional, llamaría mucho la atención, en especial en las organizaciones criminales como el Team Plasma y Rocket.

Por el otro lado, también estaba interesado en ir a esa nueva región que aún no ha explorado y sería interesante en conocer nuevos pokemon y en retar una liga más ahora en la Región de Unova.

Suspiro de Alivio al ver que el agente Looker en ver la expresión de duda que le diera un tiempo en pensar si aceptaba la misión propuesta por el y Anabel así despidiese de ambos agentes, por parte de Looker un fuerte apretón de manos mientras que Por Anabel, un pequeño beso en la mejilla sonrojando a ambos jóvenes y sin más tanto ash y sus pokemon se despedían de los agentes y de nuevo regresaron a la región de Kanto para seguir pensando en la propuesta.

y a eso es la que nos lleva a esta situación

Ash al buscar respuestas estuvo en una colina acostado junto con Pikachu, Beldum y Rotomdex descansando en la colina viendo el hermoso atardecer donde ash estaba mirando el cielo pensando. ¿Estaba seguro en ir a esta nueva región para retar una liga Más pero lo más importante era detener esta nueva organización criminal...?

En ello el cielo comenzó a ponerse de un color naranja brillante donde descendía cierto amigo suyo volando de Kanto a Johto dejando una de sus plumas legendarias donde ash lo agarro con sus manos indicándole que debe continuar con sus instintos diciéndole que debe aceptar este último viaje a Unova.

-Gracias por aclararme las dudas viejo amigo- Le agradeció Ash al ver nuevamente a Ho-Oh en los cielos, en los momentos de duda en donde sería su próxima aventura sea en Hoenn o en Sinnoh, Ho-Oh siempre le indico el camino indicado para que continuara su siguiente aventura.

Con ello se levantó de la colina y junto con sus pokemon al ver la alegría y determinación de su entrenador sabía que ya había tomado su decisión ante la propuesta del Agente Looker.

-Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer- Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa sincera

Sin más se retiraba de la colina para dirigirse a su casa y planearlo todo en su decisión

1 mes después

con un mes de anticipación por parte de Ash, se sentía muy bien preparado en todo el tiempo que estuvo haciendo en este mes, bueno comenzamos en la cual fue recibido una notificación por parte del profesor Kukui y del Alto mando de Alola en avisarle que aún no tenían retador y además de que se tomara más tiempo ya que su caso en que Alola forme en la Liga Pokemon de las demás regiones tomarían más tiempo, por otro ya comenzaron con los diseños de los próximos gimnasios en las Islas Mele mele, Akala, Ula-Ula y Pony al igual que un estadio ya forma en el monte Lanakila y en los diseños de las medallas y con ello se despidieron avisándole que será tiempo indefinido en que vuelva a Alola.

ya una vez liberado de esa duda y ver que tenía mucho tiempo también le aviso al Agente Looker y a Anabel en que aceptaría la misión pero con la condición en que quisiera ocultar ambos Status como Campeón Regional y Agente, en darle un mes de Anticipación de ahora para entrenar con sus pokemon cosa que accedieron ambos agentes y estaba sorprendidos y felices en que el chico ha tomado su decisión sabiamente y estaba tomando decisiones estratégicas para este mes y con ello le dijeron que se tome este mes a entrenar y que le deseaban éxitos.

al ver que tenía un mes en entrenar tenía la suerte en que le ayudaba su experiencia adquirida en las demás regiones pudo manos a la obra poniendo a los pokemon más veteranos como los de la Region de Kanto (Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Lapras) junto con los de Alola y Kalos al tener más conocimientos de los Movimientos Z y de la Mega Evolución)

Los primeros en evolucionar fueron alguno pokemon que aún le faltaban más experiencias en combates y otros en mejorar en sus condiciones de combate y otros como son el orgullo ya que por fin luego de entablar una conversación por parte de Ash y Blastoise Bulbasaur este al ver su compadre evolucionado en su fase final al igual que Charizard que sigue entrenando en Johto, este opto en aceptar la evolución desde pasar a Iyvasaur y a la semana siguiente en Venusaur.

También en este mes de entrenamiento que fueron más de resistencia, aprender nuevas técnicas, nuevas estrategias de combate sea individual o en equipos al igual que aprovecho en saber que tenía una cuenta bancaria que él ni sabia y su cuenta pasaba hasta el infinito por todo los viajes que hizo, victorias ante entrenadores, líderes de gimnasio, retar al alto mando, retar a campeones, ases de frente y enfrentarse a pokemon legendarios y semi legendarios ya con ello se sentía seguro con su cuenta ya que quería dejarle la mitad de su cuenta para su Madre y la mitad para si ya que quería hacer algunas compras necesarias para su equipo

en ese tiempo que estuvo entrenando, recibió buenas noticias por parte del Profesor Oak y Gary en el cual le avisaron que debido su Status había una posibilidad en que podía llevar a todo sus pokemon en su viaje, pero aun seguían en prototipos, mientras ash podrá lleva el mínimo de 20 pokemon a su disposición algo para el alivio de Ash ya que quería cambiar la rutina y llevarse a algunos de sus mejores pokemon en su equipo, aunque sonara injusto en llevarse algunos de sus amigos de diferentes regiones ya que era el momento ya que se enfrentaría a organizaciones criminales como el Team Plasma.

y eso es lo que nos lleva a esta situación.

En el Aeropuerto Nacional en Ciudad azafrán se encontraba un solitario Ash junto con Pikachu, RotomDex junto con su Pokehuevo Junto con algunos pokemon que decidió llevarse a su equipo a la región de Unova, por un lado estaba feliz en que ya luego de un mes de entrenamiento y de preparación llegara a su fin y comenzara su aventura por la Región de Unova, lo malo era que lo tendría que hacerlo Solo al recibir las malas noticias por parte de Anabel que de por momento no podría viajar debido que tendría que pedir unas vacaciones reenumeradas a Scott. Pero con una promesa por parte de la Pelilla que estarían viajando juntos lo más pronto posible, solo tendría que arreglar su situación como Cerebro de la Frontera.

Con un suspiro, Ash tomo el primer vuelo a primera hora de las Aerolíneas Internacionales Pidgeot 117 en un Jet Privado por cortesía de la Agencia Internacional en donde le hicieron el favor en transportarlo de manera Rápida.

-Bien Unova, Prepárate- Se dijo así mismo Ash mientras se acostaba junto con Pikachu y RotomDex disfrutando del viaje

Sin más el Jet despejo del Aeropuerto y volar hacia el Norte, a la región Inhóspita de Unova.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Pero antes los Reviews

 **Ash Red Satoshi Ketchum397**

Buenas noches amigo, gracias por el review, y gracias por tu votación, ya las tome en cuenta, espero que sea de tu agrado en este capítulo, disfrútalo.

 **Primordialdragon**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, jeje si quería dar un nuevo aire a este fic, que me quede empeñado al escribirlo, y gracias por votar, ya la tome en consideración las opciones de las chicas, y tu tranquilo ya actualice el fic de Halo Dxd.

 **fanfic meister**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si hubo de todo, desde el regreso a su casa, lo de RotomDex disfrutando al ver los pokemon de su compañero, y también falto que la propia Anabel también tiene su propio Metagross. Y ya verás las sorpresa que le puse en este capítulo y ya tome en consideración las opciones de las chicas, sin más disfrútalo amigo.

 **Alexzero**

Buenas socio, gracias por el review si pobre de Ash por lo menos tiene una Alarme efectiva, y tu tranquilo que ya pronto Ash viajara a Teselia.

 **Neopercival**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y tu tranquilo que por ahora va ganando el Abilityshipping, y tu tranquilo que ya está el capítulo, por suerte no me estarás correteandome en que lo actualice, lo ves a su tiempo se puede….tu relax, y también tome en consideración las opciones de las chicas, sin más disfrútalo amigo.

 **CCSakuraforever**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y tu tranquilo por Ash este va estar bien en lo que hizo en el Bosque Verde y veras las sorpresas que se llevara, tu solo disfrútalo.

 **SkyBoss72**

Buenas, gracias por el review, y gracias por el apoyo, y también tome en consideración las opciones de las chicas, disfruta del capítulo de hoy.

 **Pokeballz**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, tome en consideración las opciones de las chicas, disfruta del capítulo de hoy.

 **Zafir09**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y tu tranquilo por el huevo, aun su identidad aún no se revelara…aun, espero sorprenderte en este capítulo, tan solo disfrútalo amigo.

 **Guest**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y descuida tome en consideración las opciones de las chicas y de los pokemon en la Región de Unova.

 **Lector Luigi**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te haya gustado, y descuida, Ash hablara de esas partes omitidas, y si por ahora quiero que descanse y entrene en su región, para estar más preparado, y lo de Beldum bueno aparte de que son pocos fics que Ash tenga un Beldum, y aparte de que no tiene ningún tipo Psíquico en su equipo, y bueno aún recuerdo al Metagross Shiny de la Región de Sinnoh, y descuida también tome en consideración las opciones de las chicas, sin más disfrútalo del capítulo de hoy amigo.

 **Optimus117**

Buenas amigo, en primera gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te haya gustado, y gracias a un trato de narrar bien las batallas, y si Ash lo único que tiene es la experiencia al viajar en muchas regiones, y y descuida Ash ya tiene a su pokemon tipo Psíquico que se trata nada más ni menos que Beldum, y descuida si no votasteis, ya tome en consideración la opción de Anabel, y la opción de los pokemon del cannon mas nuevos integrantes, y espero sorprenderte más en este en este Remake de Blanco & Negro, sin más disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

 **Guest**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y descuida amigo, ya subí el capítulo reciente de la senda del campeón, y descuida sigo escribiendo los fics pero a mi debido tiempo y en que no me gane la flojera o algo me falta en que no me sienta inspirado, y gracias por ser paciente amigo espero seguir más escribiendo más capitulo, sin más disfrútalo amigo.

 **Guest**

Buenas amigo ammm si elegirá todas las chicas, se me complicaría más en el harem…

 **Makisotu Douraji**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y disculpa en como escribí el primer capítulo no me acostumbraba a separar los guiones y en como narrar las batallas, y gracias por tu preferencia el fic, y espero sorprenderte mas en este capítulo y coincido contigo, hay que darle justicia a Ash en la Region de Unova.

 **Luffy Ketchum**

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y gracias por ser paciente, y sin más disfruta del capítulo de hoy.

 **Luffyko Berlitz**

Buenas amigo/a, gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el fic, y también tome en consideración las opciones de las chicas, y vayas opciones, y sin más espero que te guste este capítulo y disfrútalo.

Por el momento todo los pokemon de Ash están a si por ahora

 **Pikachu, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Blastoise, Kingler, Muk, Taurox (X30) Fearow, Beedrill (Shiny), Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typholsion, Croconaw, Noctowl (Shiny), Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Gible, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Decidueye, Lycanroc (Diurno), Incineroar, Toucannon, Crabrawler, Kommo-O, Passimian, Vikavolt, Sandslash Alola, Beldum (Shiny) + el Pokehuevo** (aun no revelare su identidad)

Bueno….otro mes que anduve un tanto pensativo y en tardarme un poco…solo un poco, ya que me quede en un bloqueo en cómo iba a continuar con este capítulo ya que no sabía en cómo iba a ser la reunión con Looker, lo del entrenamiento de un mes, y las preparaciones para ir a la región de Unova así que me tome a su debido tiempo

Les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que me han dado durante esta semana santa, y antes de irme de regreso a la universidad quise darles un capitulo que puedan disfrutarlo, y continuar con los demás fics o capítulos,

Como vieron en este capítulo fue lo que fue de la fiesta, los regalos dados por Ash entre ellos muchos regresos como lo fuero desde Pidgeot a Blastoise, al igual de la reunión entre Anabel y del Agente Looker con el tema del Team Plasma en Unova.

Y bueno como vieron Ash junto con sus pokemon por ahora viajaran Solos hasta Pueblo Arcilla hasta cierto momento se reunirán con Anabel debido a sus Status como Agentes y como Campeón por parte de Ash y Cerebro de la Frontera por Anabel

Por ahora los 4 pokemon que llevara Ash se revelara en el siguiente capítulo, todo a su debido tiempo, y ahora ver los nuevos pokemon que tendrá Ash en Unova, ya que está confirmado que serán Equipo del Cannon mas Nuevos Pokemon.

Y bien ahora si por el momento el harem va a sí.

 _ **AbilityShipping Ash & Anabel 24 Votos**_

 _ **AureliaShipping Ash & Lilie 21 Votos**_

 _ **PearlShipping Ash & Dawn 20 Votos**_

 _ **Othellosiping Ash & Hilda/Lizza 18 votos **_

_**DeepvastShipping Ash & Rosa/Nanci 18 votos**_

 _ **KaloKingshipping Ash & Aria/Ariana 17 Votos **_

_**ShalourShipping Ash & Korrina 17 Votos**_

 _ **AmourShipping Ash & Serena 16 Votos**_

 _ **Las demas opciones de las chicas propuestas**_

 _ **AdvanceShipping Ash & May 6 Votos **_

_**RayShipping Ash & Cynthia 5 Votos**_

 _ **PokeSilverShipping Ash & Lyra 4 Votos**_

 _ **NegaiShipping Ash & Iris 3 Votos**_

 _ **TomPouceShipping Ash & Miette 3 Votos**_

 _ **Alolahshipping Ash & Mallow 2 Votos**_

 _ **ConfidenceShipping Ash & Georgia 2 Votos**_

 _ **ImaginationShipping Ash & Bianca/Bel 2 Votos**_

 _ **ExciteShipping Ash & Lisia 2 Votos**_

 _ **Ash & Shauna/Xana 2 Votos**_

 _ **Ash & Yellow 2 Votos**_

 _ **Furthershipping Ash & Leaf 1 Voto**_

 _ **DeltaShipping Ash & Zinnia 1 Voto**_

 _ **MirageShipping Ash & Sabrina 1 Voto**_

 _ **Ash & Lusamine 1 Voto**_

 _ **Ash & Clair/Debora**_

 _ **Ash & Elesa/Camila 1 Voto**_

 _ **Ash & Valerie 1 Voto**_

Y lo de los Equipos eso quedo en un unamie en donde gano el equipo del Cannon + nuevos pokemon de Unova.

Estoy en lasultimas votaciones son de las dos ultimas chicas restantes ya con esto cerraríamos con las votaciones ya que la principal Gano Anabel. Estaré viendo si es posible agregar todas las chicas al harem.

Bueno sin mas me retiro

Hasta la proxima


	4. Bajo La Sombra de Zekrom

Bajo la Sombra de Zekrom

``El Maravilloso Mundo de los Pokémon, un mundo lleno de maravillas, hogar de infinitas criaturas, tan maravillosas que no son fáciles de comprender, cientos o quizás miles de especies que podrías contar y tal vez nunca terminar, no importa en qué parte del rincón estén, porque siempre encontraras un Pokémon.´´

``Volando por los inmensos cielos, Nadando en los mares más profundos, avistando en la majestuosidad de las montañas y animando exuberantes bosques e incluso en nuestras ciudades y pueblos están repletas de ellos.´´

``Ahora hay personas que junto a sus compañeros Pokémon comparten la búsqueda de la victoria en Batallas, Concursos, Exhibiciones, y muchos Torneos buscando ser camaradas, amigos, y la mete de cualquier Entrenador es ser EL Maestro Pokémon´´

``La región de unova, un lugar con muchos misterios y leyendas, gran cantidad de climas y en ellos una gran variedad de pokemon, y con respecto a las demás regiones del mundo Pokémon, se trata de un lugar muy basado en la construcción de edificios, por ello sus ciudades son mucho más modernas que en otras partes del mundo….''

De regreso en el jet (ICON AIRCRAFT A5) donde nos encontrábamos dentro del jet se encontraba cierto joven entrenador de 19 años de edad de ce cabello de color azabache, ojos de color ambar, caucásico llamado Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la Region de Kanto donde el esta viajando junto con su fiel compañero y pokemon inicial Pikachu y su socio RotomDex.

Ahora porta una nueva vestimenta donde consta de un

Abrigo de color marron oscuro, una camiseta de color gris, unos pantalones de combate de color Azul Marino y unos zapatos deportivos negros junto a unos guantes negros sin dedos y entre ellos una mochila de color azul negro con el diseño de una pokeball de color blanco.

 _ **(Imaginen la vestimenta de Leon Scott Kennedy en Residente Evil 4 para la nueva vestimenta de Ash en la region de Unova)**_

Entre su equipo portaba desde su RotomDex, Bayas, Medicamentos, Pokedolares en su cuenta que tiene guardado RotomDex, Tienda de campaña, al igual que su pulsera Z y los cristales Z que se las gano en todo su recorrido por Alola al igual que 20 pokebolas que por ahora está permitido llevar…por ahora.

Ash seguía mirando la ventana del Jet mirando el cielo y mar de la Región de Unova mirándolo con mucha emoción aunque para serle sincero consigo mismo, le hubiera gustado compartir ese momento con su compañera e amiga Anabel, todavía recordaba la conversación que tuvieron hace horas antes de partir en el Aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán….

 _ **Inicio del FlashBack**_

 _ **Aeropuerto Nacional de Ciudad Azafrán, Región de Kanto**_.

De regreso en ciudad Azafrán la ciudad más importante de la región de Kanto junto con Ciudad Verde, Azulona y Pueblo Paleta, se encontraba cierto entrenador de cabello colo negro azabache, junto con su Pikachu y RotomDex al igual que su PokeHuevo en su incubadora estaban esperando en la terminal del aeropuerto esperando cierta As y agente de la policía internacional Pelilla que acompañaría a su compañero (y posible pareja) en la región de Unova.

Luego de meses entrenando en su pueblo de Paleta al igual que la misión encomendada por el Agente Looker y su compañera Anabel, Ash ya está preparado para su siguiente aventura en las tierras de la Región de Unova.

Luego de pasar algunos minutos y su siguiente vuelo ya estaba próximo, y todavía no llegaba su amiga, en ello Ash estaba observando el reloj en la pared de la terminal del Aeropuerto.

En ello aparecía la oficial Jenny de Ciudad Azafrán toco el hombro del azabache sobresaltando-

-Mil disculpas por asustarlo de esa manera, pero es usted ¿Ash Ketchum?-Pregunto la oficial Jenny al entrenador nativo de pueblo paleta y este asintió a la pregunta de la Oficial.

-Si oficial Jenny ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-Respondió Ash de manera cordial a la oficial Jenny y esta aceptaba el saludo del joven entrenador.

-Tienen una llamada, por parte del agente Looker, así que necesito que venga conmigo de inmediato- Ordeno la oficial mientras escoltaba al entrenador hacia un lugar más seguro para que nadie pudiera oír de la llamada.

ya una vez en las video llamada Ash vio que en la pantalla estaba su compañera Anabel con una expresión un tanto seria y triste-

-Los dejare un momento a solas- Se disculpó la oficina Jenny mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando a la pareja de agentes en conversación-

-¿Anabel? ¿Qué paso en donde te encuentras ¿No ibas a viajar conmigo a la región de Unova- Pregunto un tanto preocupado y molesto Ash al ver que la Pelilla no estuviera en el Aeropuerto como lo habíamos acordado.

-Ash, hubo problemas, debido mi situación como Cerebro de la Batalla se complicó, debido que anduve ausente por varios meses tengo que esperar a nuevos oponentes de la Torre de Batalla, y aparte de pedir un años Sabático de mi puesto si va todo bien según lo planeado en los siguientes días estaré viajando en Unova contigo-

-De acuerdo Anabel, para serte sincero me había preocupado en que me hubieras plantado pero al saber de la situación que esta metida- Se disculpó así a su compañera pelilla en desconfiarlo y en la preocupación aunque vio la cara un tanto decaída en la de Ash en que no puede acompañarla en este momento en este viaje.

-No te sientas mal Ash, tengo mis ''métodos'' para persuadir a Scott en que me adelante mi año sabático, descuida no será por mucho, viajare cuanto tenga la oportunidad por curiosidad hacia qué pueblo viajaras-Pregunto/Contesto Anabel con una pequeña sonrisa para compensarlo todo lo ocurrido para dar ánimos a Ash en que por el momento viajara solo a Unova.

-Bien según lo planeado y con ayuda de RotomDex, iremos a Pueblo Arcilla ahí donde vive la Profesora Juniper en su Laboratorio, ahí podrás abastecerme mientras sigo mi camino en la region.

-Bien, pues viendo que estarás en Pueblo Arcilla, debemos reunirnos en Ciudad Stration ahí te estaré esperando, y como sabrás cada vez que llegues sea pueblo o ciudad debes comunicarte sea conmigo o con Looker si hay anomalías del Equipo Plasma o de otra organización criminal, ¿entendisteis?-Contesto/Respondió Anabel mientras que el azabache hacia notas mentales en la ciudad donde vería a su compañera y de sus tareas asignadas ahora como miembro de la policía internacional.

-Está bien Anabel, te estaré esperando para allá, y espero que todo salga bien- Le agradeció Ash por las indicaciones dadas por Anabel mientras ella asintió.

-Bien Ash sabiendo de la hora de tu vuelo, es hora de despedirnos, llámame cuando llegues a Pueblo Arcilla y buen viaje en el Jet Ash- Se despedía Anabel con un guiño y un ligero beso en la pantalla que provoco un ligero sonrojo en la de Ash que le gusto para Anabel.

-Gracias Anabel, nos vemos en Ciudad Stration y cuídate- Se despido ash mientras que la señal se apagaba finalizando la transmisión, y con los ánimos mejorados para el joven entrenador, nuevamente se encontró con la Oficial Jenny que estaba cuidando de Pikachu y el PokeHuevo mientras que RotomDex seguía checando los horarios de los vuelos siguientes.

-Gracias por cuidarlo Oficial Jenny y en por avisarme, se lo agradezco- Respondió Ash de manera sincera mientras que la Oficial aceptaba el agradecimiento del entrenador de pueblo paleta.

-Es mi deber ayudar, bien tu vuelo es el próximo, te deseo buena suerte en la región Unova- Se despedía la oficial hacia el entrenador mientras el también asentía ante la despedida de la agente Jenny de Ciudad Azafrán. Y este junto con Pikachu y RotomDex también se despedía mientras que el azabache con su boleto tomaba el siguiente vuelo que era un Jet Privado y sin más el Avión por parte de la Policía Internacional dado por Ash desplegaba vuelo hacia la Región de Unova.

 **-Fin del Flashback.**

De regreso en el Jet nuevamente se encontraba Ash sentado en el asiento mientras que Pikachu estaba acostado junto con RotomDex y este se cargaba con un cargador en el Jet mientras que el azabache seguía muy pensativo en varias cosas desde de su nueva aventura en esta región, en los pokemon que va a conocer, en las organizaciones criminales que tendrá que investigar pero aún tenía una cosa en mente...sobre Anabel.

Luego de verla últimamente se ha sentido un tanto extraño en ella y las veces que ha sentido ese sentimiento eran los momentos que estaba con sus compañeras como le fue con May, Dawn, Serena y Lillie y entre otras chicas que ha conocido en las diferentes regiones que ha viajado aunque aparentaba ser un Denso y un inmaduro, el sabia de los sentimientos que tenía las chicas sobre el pero él estaba centrado en su meta que cosa ya lo logro pero también que ellas siguieran sus propios sueños cosa que han logrado ellas solo esperaba que en este viaje pudiera haber algo mas con su compañera Anabel en ese viaje, ya todo el tiempo lo diría.

Pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos de Ash.

-Atención vuelo de Aerolíneas Dragonite 117 en 5 minutos aterrizaremos en el Helipuerto de Pueblo Arcilla, por favor tomen sus asientos y coloquen sus cinturones de Seguridad- Ordeno la voz del Piloto cosa que escucho Ash mientras se colocaba los cinturones de seguridad observando a lo lejos el Helipuerto y por primera vez la región Inhóspita de Unova.

Ya estaba ansioso en llegar a pueblo arcilla y comenzar su nueva aventura.

-(Bien Unova prepárate porque Ash Ketchum ha llegado)-Pensó Ash con su típica sonrisa mientras esperaba ya por fin el aterrizaje a pueblo arcilla.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otra parte en Unova**_

En los cielos en Pueblo Arcilla. se encontraba una Nave de color negro que tiene el logo de una R Roja, se encontraban a punto de hacer paracaidismo cierto trio del equipo Rocket conformados por los recién ascendidos agentes Jessie y James junto a Meowth luego de su misión en su conquista en colonizar en Alola y luego de reportarlo ante su Jefe Giovanni, este al ver los progresos de ese trio que anteriormente era incompetentes, patéticos y una vergüenza para su Organización Criminal, odiara admitirlo pero ese trio ha hecho grandes avances en estar en 6 regiones y ''vencieron'' a las demás organizaciones criminales, les explico de una nueva Región aún desconocida para ellos llamado Unova

-Bien Agentes Jessie, James y Meowt, ya estamos en tierras desconocidas de Unova, de ahí en adelante están solos-Ordeno el piloto del Avión mientras que el trio ya tenían sujetos sus paracaídas y sus nuevos trajes que eran de todo color negro a excepción de Meowth que este no necesitaba ropa.

-Entendido- Dijeron tanto Jessie, James y Meowth con tono serio.

-De acuerdo, cuando vean la luz verde, es hora en que se lancen al vacío y usen los paracaídas, cuando estén en tierra firmen busquen una guarida para comunicarse con Giovanni-Sama y esperar próximas Indicaciones, ¿Entendieron bien agentes?-Pregunto en tono de orden el piloto donde este estaba preparando abrir las compuertas del avión

-Sí Señor, el equipo Rocket cumplirá con su misión -Dijeron al unísono el Trio del team rocket mientras esperaban la luz verde de la compuerta de salida donde ellos saldrían del avión con sus paracaídas y caer en la región de Unova.

El trio del team rocket vieron que pasaron las luces de un color verde dando indicaciones que era el momento en lanzarse y con un fuerte ''Jerónimo'' y el trio con tranquilidad usaron sus respectivos paracaídas sintieron las brisas de pueblo arcilla y por suerte para ese trio del team rocket aterrizaron en las afueras del pueblo arcilla al ver que han llegado a su destino lo primero que hicieron fueron en eliminar toda prueba de que el team rocket estuvieron aquí en pocas palabras quemaron los paracaídas y usaron ropa mucho más discreta y se adentraron en el pueblo para obtener toda la información necesaria para su nueva misión.

-Por fin hemos llegado a Unova, y esta una nueva región porque conquistar para nuestro Jefecito- Pensaron Jessie.

-Una nueva región en la cual atraparemos nuevos pokemon para el equipo Rocket- Pensó también James en tener más pokemon para el y para la organización que es fiel

-Ojala estuviera el torpe y la Ratita Cuqui, pero dejensmolo eso aun lado y entrenemos en buscar un lugar para comunicarnos con el jefe-Pensó Meowth, y alzando el puño donde sus compañeros las chocaron y continuaron con su recorrido en Pueblo Arcilla

 _ **Mientras en los Cuarteles Generales del Team Rocket.**_

 _ **Región de Kanto.**_

En las oficinas del Team Rocket, estaba su líder Giovanni acariciando a su fiel Persian y alado suyo su asistente y secretaria Matori viendo los informes recolectadas de agentes de la región de Unova.

-Señor, está seguro enviar a los agentes Jessie, James y Meowth a la región e Unova, tenemos mejores agentes más competentes como los agentes Cassidy y Butch o los agentes mejor calificados Attila y Juno-Pregunto Matori a su jefe mientras observaba los informes dados por los agentes del team rocket.

-Descuida, ese trio aunque incompetente, hace bien su trabajo y todavía son útiles, su presencia hará forzar en que esa organización se revele en las sombras-Dijo un serio Giovanni mientras miraba el mapa de Unova.

-¿y que sucedió con lo de esa organización que se estableció en Unova y nos han contratado para aceptar los términos de alianza?-Pregunto Matori a su jefe mientras este le daba una sonrisa siniestra.

-Ya estamos en las fases finales de aceptar esa alianza, si va todo bien lo planeado pronto nosotros seremos lo más poderoso que cualquier otra organización hallara existido-Respondió de manera siniestra Giovanni incomodando tanto a su secretaria y su fiel Persian se asustaron al escuchar el tono siniestro de su líder.

-Y que sucede siesta ''el'' en Unova-Pregunto su asistente a su líder y ese hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar de ese sujeto.

-Ya estoy tomando las medidas necesarias en que ''el'' no se interpondrá nuevamente en mis planes-Dijo ahora con tono más sombrío en recordar en este sujeto que ha sido una piedrita en su zapato y un tremendo dolor de cabeza durante todo este tiempo.

Sin más Matori se retiró de lugar mientras dejaba solo a su Jefe que seguía mirando el mapa de la región de Unova y veía una nueva región por cual conquistar.

De regreso con Ash

se encontraba Ash ya despierto estirando sus brazos mientras miraba a su pikachu y RotomDex que ya comenzaba a despertarse luego de un largo viaje en avión vieron a su entrenador/compañero también despierto.

-¿Durmieron bien Pikachu y RotomDex?-Pregunto Ash a sus compañeros y estos asentían mientras se rascaban sus ojos luego de su sueño

-Pikachu ,pika pi-Dijo Pikachu con su habitual sonrisa mientras saltaba hacia el hombro de su entrenador y este le recibía con una suaves caricias que le agradaban al pokemon.

-Yo igual Ash, estoy muy emocionado en estar en Unova conociendo más pokemon, y espero que en esta Región tengan la serie del Detective de Alola Baki-Dijo un emocionado RotomDex ya que era un fanático de esa serie policiaca tan popular en Alola y esperaba que en Unova lo transmitiera esa serie para seguir viéndola.

-Bien me alegro que ya estén todos despiertos, porque en unos minutos ya estaremos en pueblo arcilla, así que preparaos para el aterrizaje-Dijo ash y en ello pikachu y RotomDex se sentaban en los asientos y se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y esperar las siguientes indicaciones del piloto.

El jet del hidronave comenzaba a descender en el mar hacia el Hidropuerto donde el piloto recibía las indicaciones de la Torre de Control de Pueblo Arcilla.

-Torre de Control, aquí el Jet privado de las Aerolíneas Dragonite 117 solicita permiso para aterrizar-Solicito el Piloto del Jet a la torre del control del hidropuerto y de inmediato los interceptores captaron la transmisión...

-Vuelo de las Areolineas Dragonite 117 tiene permiso en aterrizar, prepárense para aterrizar-Respondió el jefe de la torre dando autorización para que el Jet descendiera en el lecho del mar donde estaban instalado el helipuerto que era un Aeropuerto con pista natural de agua para los Hidronaves y embarcaciones serán marítimas u aéreas en la región de Unova.

Sin más el Jet comenzó a descender y aterrizar donde poco a poco disminuyo su velocidad hasta llegar tierra firme donde las compuertas del Jet se abrieron dejando que Ash junto a Pikachu, RotomDex y su Pokehuevo por fin llegara a pueblo Arcilla.

-Bien Pikachu, RotomDex, hemos llegado a Unova...!Ahhhhhhh que aire tan fresco es aquí!-Dijo un Ash estirando los brazos y relajando al inhalar el aire fresco del lugar y mejorando a un la brisa del mar

-Tienes razón Ash, se siente muy bien en este lugar es parecido a tu hogar o en la Isla de Mele Mele-Dijo un Nostálgico RotomDex que recordaba muy bien su hogar en Alola algo que hizo mella en Ash al recordar otro pueblos de ciertas amigas que le trajeron de nuevo en los recuerdos de Ash con sus amigas en sus viajes en las diferentes viajes que realizo con ellas.

-(Al igual que Pueblo Primavera, Ciudad Peltaburg, Hojas Gemelas y Pueblo Boceto, Vaya las extraño mucho, espero verlas pronto)-Pensó también un nostálgico Ash al recordar a sus amigas y esperaba que en ese tiempo verlas y cuanto han crecido y avanzado durante todo este tiempo, ya el tiempo lo decidirá todo para el azabache.

-Piiikachu-Tambien imito pikachu a su entrenador respirando aire y estirando sus patitas sintiendo la brisa del Hidropuerto.

-Ash en esta región tengo la actualización reciente de la Pokedex en Unova y siento que aquí hay cientos de pokemons únicos de esta región- Dijo RotomDex explicándolo en su pantalla un porcentaje de 100% de pokemons nativos de esta región emocionando tanto a él y a Ash.

-Genial pero primero lo primero es ir al centro pokemon para descansar y contactarnos con Looker y Anabel que ya estamos en unova y luego a visitar a la profesora Juniper en su laboratorio para actualizarte RotomDex, y luego ir a Ciudad Stration y comenzar el paso hacia liga Pokemon.

-Vaya que agenda tan ajustada que tienes Ash pero si pudisteis sobrellevarlo en Alola, en Unova será pan comido para ti-Respondió de manera alegre RotomDex mientras que era apoyado por Pikachu y al parecer también el PokeHuevo hacia pequeños saltos en los brazos del azabache causándole alegría al trio en ver que ese pequeñín sigue escuchándolos.

De pronto pikachu comenzó a mover sus orejas hacia la dirección a la orilla del puerto donde le llamo la atención a Ash y a Rotomdex y siguieron a Pikachu a la orilla en porque le agarro la pisca de la curiosidad y saber que al otro lado del hidropuerto se acercaba una enorme tormenta con nubes negras y relámpagos de color….azul eléctrico

Ya en la orilla tanto Pikachu, Ash y RotomDex donde admiraron el mar donde todavía estaba calmo el clima….(por ahora) donde de pronto algo surgía en el mar y era un pokemon de color rosa con apariencia de un Enorme Ludvisc desarrollado de apariencia plana con dos grandes aletas sale del agua, antes de sumergirse nuevamente al mar ante asombro de Ash y RotomDex.

-Asombroso me pregunto que pokemon era, RotomDex, tienes algunos datos sobre ese pokemon?-Pregunto Ash a su compañero y este con su sonrisa en su pantalla asintió con mucho gusto ante la petición de su compañero.

-Por supuesto Bip bip bip…. _ **Alomomola el pokemon socorrista, del tipo agua. Vive flotando a la deriva en mar abierto. Siempre que encuentra un Pokémon herido, lo abraza y lo lleva a la costa curándolo con su membrana especial viscosa. Este Alomomola es Hembra y tiene la habilidad de Hidratación y Alma Cura…Actualmente se desconoce que movimientos tiene este pokemon-Respondio RotomDex en su base de datos de la informacion de ese pokemon nativo de la región de Unova.**_

-Genial Pokemon, ya estoy esperando ver que pokemons vamos a descubrir Pikachu, RotomDex vamos al pueblo espero que haya un centro pokemon para contactarme con Anabel- Dijo ash mientras se retiraba del hidropuerto tomando las escaleras del lugar dirigiéndose hacia la parte arriba del pueblo sin saber que poco a poco la tormenta negra se estaba acercando cada vez más a Pueblo Arcila.

Luego de caminar por mucho y despedirse del Piloto ahora nuestro héroe se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo en el bosque donde Ash opto por caminar junto a Pikachu en so hombro mientras que RotomDex a su otro hombro y su pokehuevo en su brazos, la caminata estaba tranquila disfrutando de la brisa y de los pokemon salvajes desde Parats, Deerlings, Pidoves y Minchinos mirando de manera curiosa al entrenador nativo de la Región de Kanto.

Cuando de pronto Ash de alguna manera sintió que algo no iba bien como si algo malo iba a ocurrir cuando vio a todos los pokemons salvajes correr de manera aterrada al igual que Pikachu también lo sintió y pronto sus mejillas comenzaron a soltar chispas de manera hostil mirando al cielo que de pasar a un azul cielo a nubes negras con relámpagos de color azul eléctrico...

Sin percatarse que esa tormenta cada vez más y más crecía donde Ash y sus amigas ya estaban en el Ojo del Huracán donde esta comenzó a atacarlos con Truenos de color azul impactando en el suelo hacia nuestros héroes.

-! Qué Demonios están pasando aquí! ¿Cómo una Tormenta Apareció de la Nada?-Pregunto/Respondió a sí mismo al ver los relámpagos caer sobre su cabeza tomando medidas evasivas junto a sus pokemon que también estaban corriendo por sus vidas.

-!Ni Idea!, y según el clima de hoy en Pueblo Arcilla decían que iba ser templado sin pronóstico de lluvias, hoy ya no se puede confiar en el noticiero del clima- Dijo un temeroso RotomDex donde su pantalla mostro un emojin de Terror algo que no le daba espina a Ash.

-Por lo que se los relámpagos son de color amarillo, no azul, será la presencia de un Pokemon...Trato de Decir Ash cuando de pronto todo el lugar se volvió blanco y negro por la presencia de esa entidad que estaba provocando esa tormenta de la nada.

-(Tengo un mal presentimiento)-Fue lo que dijo Ash antes de que todo se volviera oscuro en este lugar

Mientras Ash era atacado por esa entidad, debido la energía provocada por esa entidad, estaba provocando cortos circuito, apagones, y que todo el pueblo Arcilla pasara de un lugar tranquilo a un lugar donde paso un Huracán y estaba provocando estragos en cierto Laboratorio donde estaba una profesora que estaba haciendo todo lo posible en poner a salvo a su personal y los pokemon que viven en su Laboratorio/Hogar.

-Esto no es común, rápido quiero que pongan a los pokemon en un lugar a salvo de la tormenta-Dijo la mujer mientras activaba los generadores de electricidad de emergencia mientras que sus asistentes ponía a los pokemon en sus pokebolas para mantenerlos a salvo.

-Profesora, ya los pokemon están en sus pokebolas. No tenemos comunicación, todas las señas están interceptadas por la tormenta.

-(Maldición, no creo que sea obra del Equipo Plasma...lo único que sé que puede provocar esas tormentas negras y los relámpagos de color azul es...Oh No) Pensó con cierta preocupación la profesora al ver desde la ventana la tormenta negra que golpeaba por todo el pueblo.

-Profesora ahora que hacemos-Pregunto una de la asistentes con tono de estar asustada debido que todo el equipo del laboratorio quedo inhabilitado debio a la tormenta creada por esa entidad

-Ustedes quédense aquí, tengo que ver que está provocando esta tormenta y no se preocupen, estaré bien...-Dijo la profesora antes de tomar sus llaves de su jeep e investigar a pesar de las advertencias que le estaban dando sus asistentes.

Mientras que la joven mujer se iba a ver que estaba pasando en la tormenta...en otro lado en las afueras de pueblo boceto en una zona alejada de la tormenta, una joven morena de cabello largo morado junto a un pequeño pokemon tipo Dragón estaban en la copa de los arboles estaba mirando con cierta seriedad y preocupación al ver lo que estaba pasando en este pueblo Arcilla.

-Esta tormenta no es común ¿me pregunto que estará pasando por allí?-Dijo la chica mirando al horizonte del lugar donde comenzó a desatarse la tormenta en el pueblo.

-Axew Axe-Dijo el pokemon tipo dragón de Unova a su compañera entrenadora

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir para allá Axew- Dijo la entrenadora y este le asintió y con una sonrisa de ambos tanto la entrenadora y su pokemon decidieron ir para allá a investigar lo ocurrido

Sin más que hacer La entrenadora deicidio usar las lianas de los árboles para columpiarse de una liana al a vez para llegar lo más pronto posible a pueblo arcilla y ver que estaba ocurriendo en esa tormenta.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar en las afueras del Pueblo**_

-!QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!-Gritaron unos aterrado Jessie y James luego de que trataran de entrar en el pueblo luego se desató la tormenta que de pronto todos los habitantes cerraron sus puertas, al igual que sus negocios y ahora este lugar era un pueblo fantasma sin habitantes, y el trio al ver que los Truenos y Relámpagos golpeando por todo el pueblo, el trio del Team Rocket tuvieron que refugiarse en las afueras del pueblo en una cueva donde ellos se tuvieron que adentrarse para refugiarse de la tormenta pero no ayudaba mucho en que el sonido de los truenos resonaran con más fuerza en las cuevas.

-Hay no, Malas Noticias,-Dijo un temeroso Meowth al ver su equipo que trajo para comunicarse con su Jefe.

-¿Y ahora que pasa Meowth? Dijo James temblando de miedo a escuchar otro trueno en el lugar.

-Los equipos están averiados, es como si esos truenos bloquearan toda comunicación, esto no es bueno-Dijo Meowth al ver la pantalla y el comunicador averiados con mucha estática debido a la tormenta.

-Solo nos queda esperar y esperar lo peor- Dijo Jessie y tanto ella, James y Meowth decidieron instalarse en esta cueva como refugio temporal hasta que se disipara la tormenta que le estaban cayendo.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otra parte de las afueras del pueblo, en la Ruta 1**_

Se encontraba un entrenador novato de color rubio oscuro y otros más entrenadores se dirigía hacia la dirección al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper donde fue detenido debido que el camino fue bloqueado por autoridades debido al mal clima inesperado en el Pueblo impidiendo que este y muchos entrenadores de diferentes pueblos y ciudades no pudieran pasar a Pueblo Arcilla hasta que el clima se estableciera en óptimas condiciones.

-(Hmp Que fastidio, no me queda más que esperar)- Pensó el entrenador mientras esperaba el lugar mientras sacaba una cámara fotográfica compacta fotografiando a los demás pokemon salvajes que hay en esta zona.

 _ **Mientras tanto en cierta casa en Pueblo Arcilla.**_

Mientras todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban refugiándose en sus respectivas casas, en una casa particular, cierta entrenadora de cabellera larga castaño oscuro con una gorra blanca con rosa y negro, vestida con una blusa blanca y un chaleco negro, unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y botas negras con suelas rosadas miraba el cielo desde su cuarto preocupada al ver desde la ventana la tormenta que está causando en su pueblo. Genial, y hoy era su primer dia que debía comenzar su nueva vida como entrenadora Pokemon y hoy lo tiene que posponerlo por esa tormenta inesperada.

-(Espero que la tormenta termine)-Pensó la chica mientras se acostaba en su cama de su habitación en ello alguien entraba en su cuarto y entraba una mujer mayor con la misma apariencia que la de la chica solo que su cabello era más largo y vestía con ropa hogareña con un delantal.

-¿Todo bien Hija?-Pregunto su madre que sostenía una lámpara y ella le asentía pero al ver la expresión de ella no la tranquilizaba para nada a la madre.

-¿Espero que la tormenta termine?-Dijo la chica con un suspiro en ello su madre se acercaba para abrazar a su hija para decirle que todo estará bien.

-No te preocupes hija, esta tormenta terminara tarde o temprano, y cuando se disipe, ya podrás ir al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper-Respondió la mujer con tranquilidad calmando a la chica y sin más ambas mujeres se quedaron en la habitación esperando que la tormenta acabara pronto.

 _ **De regreso con Ash**_

De regreso con el azabache junto con Pikachu, RotomDex y su PokeHuevo no la estaban pasando muy bien luego de que la tormenta los seguía atacando de manera hostil y a matar y luego de que todo el bosque se alumbrara por un gran resplandor dado por la tormenta, ahora nuestro héroe se encontraba totalmente desorientado y con aire de tensión donde el junto a sus pokemon estaban en guardia en ello Pikachu comenzo a soltar con más fuerza sus chispas en sus mejillas y RotomDex estaba más que ido al ver desde su pantalla una silueta de una entidad Oscura en forma de un Dragón Negro.

-!Pikachu! !RotomDex! ¿Todos se encuentran bien?-Pregunto Ash al ver a sus compañeros y estos asintieron que ellos estaban bien tras el ataque.

-Pika Pika Pikachu-Dijo Pikachu mientras sacudía su cabeza quitándose toda la estática que tenía en su cuerpo pero seguían con las chispas en sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien Ash, tienes que ver esto en la pantalla, no sé qué especie es esa pero está alterando todo el lugar-Dijo un preocupado RotomDex y en ello Ash miraba en la pantalla de la Pokedex de Rotom y vio la silueta de un Dragón negro con Alas donde notaba que en su cola tiene la forma de un Generador eléctrico y desprendía en todo su cuerpo mucha electricidad y varios rayos y relámpagos de color azul.

-(Esto no se ve nada bien, no me quedara más opción que Luchar) Bien amigos, eso es lo que haremos...-Dijo el azabache sulfurando a sus pokemon mientras eran atacados por los truenos de ese pokemon, hasta que la Roca que los protegía cedió por los truenos.

Al ver que su pequeño refugio cedió ante los ataques de ese criatura y esta criatura se fijó directamente con una mirada afilada a Ash y al Pokehuevo y este le ataco de manera Hostil a ellos dos y ash al ver el peligro que estaba experto en el huevo se puso como escudo humano para proteger a la criatura y recibió el Impacto del Rayo por parte de la criatura

-!AHHHHHHHHHHH...(Eso sí dolió)-Se respondió a si mismo mientras soportaba el dolor por el rayo y este nuevamente le ataco si no fuera por Pikachu ya que este le lanzo un potente Impactrueno hacia su dirección Desviando su precisión y poniendo a salvo a su amigo y su pokemon

-PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKACHU- Grito Pikachu al ver la situación de su amigo y este comenzó a sacar más chispas en sus mejillas de manera más agresiva ante el atacante de su amigo entrenador..

-Estoy bien amigo, gracias, te debo una...Beldum Sal ahora-Dijo Ash lanzando la pokebola de su beldum y este apareció flotando y mirando tras lo ocurrido.

´-Beldum, Dum-Dijo el pokemon artificial al ver la condición de su entrenador que estaba en criticia y este a penas y duras le sonrió con una mueca de dolor-

-Tranquilo Beldum, todo estará bien, necesito que te lleves el pokehuevo junto a RotomDex-este lugar no es seguro para ustedes y pase lo que pase, busquen un lugar a salvo-Dijo Ash cambiando so tono a uno más serio captando la atención de RotomDex y de Beldum

-Pero Ash, estas seguro a lo que te enfrentas -Respondio un alterado RotomDex al ver que se enfrentaría ante tal bestia y este le devolvió con la sonrisa típica de él calmando tanto a Beldum y Rotomdex y dando más tranquilidad a Ash.

-Tranquilos amigos hemos estado en peores situaciones que esta situación, y además ese impacto no dolió, he recibido peores con Pikachu, y además esa criatura cometió el error en enfrentarnos, porque pensara que estamos solos por eso traje ayuda-Dijo Ash tranquilizando y en ello se puso de pie tras recuperarse poco a poco del impacto dado por la criatura.

y con ello Ash sacaba desde su cinturón sus pokemon que se llevó desde el laboratorio del profesor Oak y entre ellos estaban 1 de Kanto, 1 de Hoenn, 1 de Sinnoh, 2 de Kalos, y 2 de Alola y estos al ver su entrenador en una situación preocupante estos se pusieron muecas de seriedad y de hostilidad al responsable en quien le hizo eso a su querido entrenador y ash al ver que ya estaban todos, les hizo señas a Beldum y RotomDex a buscar un lugar más seguro donde ellos estaban ocultos en un árbol donde Beldum protegía del Pokehuevo mientras que RotomDex desde una distancia segura comenzó a grabar todo en su memoria.

-Tengo que grabar todo ese acontecimiento, esta sileta ya lo había visto antes en mi base de datos de la pokedex-Se dijo a si mismo RotomDex tanto grababa y fotografiaba la silueta del dragón y tratar de buscar información en la pokedex

ya una vez que Beldum, RotomDex y el Pokehuevo estaban a salvo, Ash con una mirada determinada y segura en la cual lo iba dar todo para salvar a sus amigos y detener a esa cosa salio del lugar donde este confronto cara a cara a la criatura donde esta se revelaba poco a poco.

-¿Quién seas y el porque me has atacado no me importa si me atacan, pero te metes con mis amigos, no me contendré por nadie-Respondió Ash de manera seria y ante tal criatura donde se mostró un ojos rojos atemorizantes donde erizaron al azabache pero sin inmutarse soporto la presencia ante tal Pokemon donde detrás de Ash RotomDex pudo observarlo mejor y tomarle las fotografías y grabarlo el video y casi le daba un ataque al pobre Rotom donde vio la cara del pokemon.

-(Oh No, esto es muy malo, peor que el de los Ultraentes, tengo fe que Ash podrá vencerlo, él siempre logra vencer lo imposible)-Pensó para sí mismo RotomDex que seguía grabando lo que sería una próxima pelea de proporciones épicas.

-Y bien... ¿te estoy esperando?-Respondió de manera desafiante Ash a la criatura y este comenzó a liberar mas y más energía donde comenzaron a caer rayos de color azul en el suelo donde el azabache no se inmuto ante los truenos ante la presencia del pokemon y ante aquello la criatura decidió interactuar con el entrenador.

 **-¿Cuáles son tus ideales Elegido?-** Pregunto la criatura con una voz grave y profunda que Ash y los demás pokemon pudieron escucharlo bien.

-¿Ideales? ¿De qué Hablas?-Pregunto de manera precavida Ash y este al no dar una respuesta clara a la criatura este se comportó de manera más hostil provocando más truenos en el lugar y puso dirección a el.

 **-Veo que no estás listo para esto Elegido-** Respondió la criatura cambiando a una postura más hostil atacándolo con un potente Rayo y en ello, Ash reacciono.

-No sé qué quieras de mi pero no lograras doblegarme Pikachu intercéptalo con _**Electrobola**_ -Ordeno Ash y detrás suyo Pikachu creaba una orbe de energía eléctrica en su cola comprimiéndola para hacerla una bola eléctrica.

-Pika pika pika pika pi-Exclamo Pikachu al lanzar la Electro bola en dirección al Rayo azul lanzado por la criatura donde ambas técnicas chocaron creando una gran explosión donde Ash aprovecho el momento para ejecutar el contraataque.

-Sandslash usa _**Bola de Hielo**_ en el Torso de el-Ordeno Ash a su primer pokemon y Sandslash de Alola este comenzó a crear una orbe de hielo y este al compactarla y hacerla dura como una bola maciza de hielo la lanzo a la criatura impactándola de lleno al torso golpeándolo de consideración por lo densa de la bola de hielo y en ello ash paso a la ofensiva de su estrategia.

-Ahora, Sceptile colúmpiate en la copa de los árboles y atácalo con _**Pulso Dragón**_ , Decidueye, atácalo con _**Puntada Sombría**_ , Pidgeot y Noivern distráiganlo y esquiven los ataques lo más rápido que Pueda, Greninja, _**Shuriken de Agua**_ , Infernape _**Lanzallamas**_ -Ordeno Ash en forma sincronizada donde detrás suyo donde los pokemons que trajo del laboratorio del profesor Oak ejecutaron la estrategia de su entrenador.

el primero fueron los pokemon tipo volador con la velocidad de Pidgeot y el Sigilo de Noivern distraían al pokemon donde este trataba de atacarlos con sus rayos y en ello en sus costados fueron atacados por Sceptile por un potente Pulso Dragon y Deducueye con su Puntada Sombría donde esta criatura quedo paralizada debido la habilidad de la puntada sombría de Decidueye, y para ayudarles a distancia tanto Infernape y Greninja atacaban sus respectivos ataques donde la criatura comenzó a rugir de furia al ver que lo tenían acorralado y era golpeado.

-(Todo va bien como va)- Pensó ash al ver que su plan ideado por él y sus pokemon estaban funcionando y en ello Zekrom comenzó a reunir cada vez mas energía aumentando la potencia y cadencia de los relámpagos del lugar cosa que lo vio y había que pararlo de una vez.

-No eso sí que no, Pidgeot, atácalo con _**Ala de Acero**_ , Noivern, Usa _**Acróbata**_ -Ordeno Ash a sus pokemon más veloces del tipo volador y dragón y estos asintieron a la orden y donde las Alas de Pidgeot brillaron con un resplandor blanco y Noivern comenzó a Ascender hacia arriba y con un resplandor de un verde claro y este comenzaba a hacer varios zig zags donde el pokemon le hacía casi imposible acertar los ataques electricos a ambos pokemon y en perfecta sincronía tanto Pidgeot y Noivern atacaron con Alan de Acero y Acróbata aturdiendo al pokemon

-Bien, Sceptile atácalo con _**Tormenta de Hojas**_ , Decidueye también ataca con _**Follaje**_ , Pikachu, Ataca con Impactrueno-

y tanto Sceptile a distancia lo atacaba con Tormenta de Hojas golpeando a la Criatura sufriendo los cortes de las hojas, y para rematarlo Decidueye también lo atacaba con un remolino de hojas filosas haciendo que ambos ataques causaran gran aturdimiento en el pokemon y este al ver que poco a poco lo andaban derrotando trato de atacar a ambos pokemon iniciales de tipo planta con un Potente Trueno ante aquello Pikachu fue más rapido que él y pikachu le lanzo un potente impactrueno donde desequilibrio al pokemon tambaleando por tales ataques y todo era grabado con ayuda de RotomDex que estaba animando a su compañero en que lo venciera de una vez.

-Falta un poco más Greninja usa _Aquia Jet_ , Infernape _Bombardeo_ al unísono- Ordeno Ash y tanto Infernape y Greninja se envolvieron tanto de Fuego y Agua en su cuerpo y se impulsaron como Misiles rastreadores donde ambos se cruzaron para desorientar al pokemon al no podr atacarlos a distancias este trato de atacarlo con su enorme cola pero ellos los esquivaron rápidamente y ambos atacaron de manera física y contundente al pokemon rugiendo de dolor y para empeorar, el efecto secundario dado por Bombardero era que estaba sufriendo quemaduras severas.

El pokemon al ver que ya era suficiente paliza que le han dado ese entrenador que lo veía débil e insignificante había cometido el gravísimo error en subestimarlo y aunque fuera lo más humillante era que era el momento en huir pero lamentablemente para Ash tenía otro planes para este pokemon que tuvo la osadía en atacarlo sin justificación alguna y ahora sabrán porque no debieron meterse con él o con sus amigos.

-(Es hora del final, que la fuerza me guie)-Pensó Ash mientras se colocaba su pulsera Z dada por Tapu Koko y colocaba un cristal Z en la pulsera pero no cualquier Cristal Z sino el Dracostal Z, el Cristal Z de los Tipo Dragón que se ganó Ash en el Desafío en la isla Poni al vencer al Pokemon Totem Kommo-O.

-! Aquí Vamos Sceptile-Dijo Ash a su pokemon y este al sentir lo que iba hacer su entrenador este se puso delante suyo para recibir el movimiento Z

Sceptile, tile-Respondió el pokemon tipo Planta y ambos al unísono estaban haciendo las pose para hacer el movimiento Z del Tipo Dragón.

-Debemos ser uno mismo, dos mentes y un corazón para proteger a las personas que amas...Como el Campeón Regional de Alola. ! Es el momento de Juntar nuestras fuerzas Sceptile!-Dijeron tanto Ash y Sceptile y este le transmitía el poder del cristal Z en el pokemon inicial de Hoenn recibiendo un Aura dorada que le cubrió en su cuerpo a Sceptile-

-(Esto será épico, cuando pueda editarlo Ash será una leyenda como un Dragón Slayer)-Dijo un emocionado RotomDex al grabar todo el combate donde Ash ya está a su favor la contienda, y pudo revelar la identidad de ese pokemon-

-Es hora de demuestra todo nuestro Poder Sceptile _ **…. !Dracoaliento Devastado!r**_ -Dijo Ash al terminar la última pose donde hacia sus manos una pose de un drago abriendo su boca de manera atemorizante y Sceptile al tener el poder del cristal Z este le lanzo el Dracoaliento devastador combinando el Pulso Dragón haciendo que expulsara de su boca una silueta de un Dragón Purpura hecha de Energía donde el Pokemon al sufrir tantas heridas, y los cambios de estado de congelación, Quemaduras y severo cansancio solo le quedaba soportar el impacto del Dracoaliento Devastador

y este al impactar en el Pokemon exploto en el lugar un hongo atomico de color purpura donde debido al impacto del Dracoaliento Devastador este libero una Onda Expansiva que levanto mucho polvo y destrucción, donde Ash y sus pokemon se taparon los ojos donde todo paso en pocos segundos el lugar se había convertido en una zona de batalla donde estaba Ash y los demás viendo si el impacto del Dracoaliento Devastador funciono.

En ello vieron nuevamente al pokemon y este revelo toda su identidad donde demostraba que era un Dragón de color negro como Cenizas, ojos rojos con toques de amarillo, cuatro alas negras, unas garras negras y una cola que tenía la forma de un Generador Eléctrico. y este miraba al entrenador y respondió.

 **-! Veo que tus ideales son firmes en ti Elegido! !Espero que nunca cambies porque veo un futuro donde nos volveremos a ver!-** Dijo el pokemon despidiéndose de Ash y este desapareció del lugar y nuevamente toda la tormenta, los rayos y el lugar que pareciera un Huracán y una zona de guerra, volvieron a la normalidad, y todo el bosque estaba intacto y volviendo el clima templado que es habitual en pueblo Arcilla.

-Logramos...genial, mi primer día en Unova y tuve que enfrentarme ante tal criatura...Buen trabajo amigos, hicieron un excelente trabajo, gracias por su ayuda-Dijo Ash sentándose en el suelo respirando agitadamente debido al uso del movimiento Z y toda la energía ocupada a enfrentarse ante tal bestia y sin más regresaba a sus pokebolas a Beldum, Pidgeot, Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja, Noivern, Decidueye y Sandslash de Alola a sus pokebolas para tomarse un merecido descando dejándose solo con Ash, Pikachu, RotomDex y el Pokehuevo.

Ante aquello RotomDex se le acercaba a su compañero y viendo la pantalla de sorpresa de shock le preocupo lo que tenía que decir su socio.

-Ash hay algo que tienes que saber, no te enfrentarse a cualquier pokemon sino a uno de los más temidos por la Región de Unova-Dijo un shockeado RotomDex donde mostraba en su información la imagen del pokemon que acaba de enfrentarse.

-¿Tiene que ser una maldita broma?-Dijo un shockeado Ash al ver la imagen del pokemon que acaba de luchar

Estuvo peleando contra el pokemon legendario de la región de Unova y uno de los dragones más temidos de todo. Zekrom, El Pokemon Dragón Eléctrico.

-Bip bip bip _ **...Zekrom el pokemon legendario es del Tipo Dragón y legendario capaz de chamuscar el mundo con sus electricidad con su cola y, para ocultarse, sobrevuela Teselia envuelto en nubes de rayos. Ayuda a quienes persiguen un mundo de ideales. Zekrom no tiene género y tiene la habilidad de TerraVoltaje. Se desconoce sus técnicas.-**_ Fue lo que describió RotomDex del reciente descubrimiento del pokemon legendario de Unova.

-¿Zekrom? Algo me dice que otro día nos volveremos a ver otra vez...espero ese día con mucho gusto, Bien amigos hay que retirarnos debemos ir al pueblo arcilla a descansar más adelante hay que ver al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper- Pregunto/Contesto Ash a los demás y estos asentían y con apenas debido al cansancio tanto ash junto sus compañeros e retiraban del bosque donde poco a poco se retiraban del bosque para adentrarse al pueblo pero en ello un Jeep se paraba entre ellos revelando a la conductora que era una mujer joven de 20 años de edad de cabellera castaño miel, ojos claros, vestida con una bata azul, una blusa blanca, pantalones cortos de color verde y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con rojo.

-Joven entrenador, se encuentran bien, porque se adentró al bosque si hoy se soltó una tormenta intensa-Respondió la mujer con tono de orden que erizo a Ash y a los demás al ver que alguien los vio en el bosque.

-No es lo que parece- Trato de defenderse a sí mismo pero ante la mirada de la entrenadora este cedió-

-Bien, no quería ser dura, solo que fue muy peligroso de tu parte estando afuera ante la tormenta- Respondió la profesora cambiando con una sonrisa más suave que tranquilizo a Ash y a los demás.

-No se preocupe, la comprendo, le parece bien si hablamos en secreto- Contesto Ash de manera seria en cual capto la científica y esta asintió ante la petición del entrenador.

-Por supuesto, vente a mi Jeep, iremos a mi laboratorio, ahí podrás hablar de lo que tengas que decir- Respondió la científica mientras que Ash junto a Pikachu, RotomDex y su Pokehuevo se sentaban en el asiento del copiloto mientras que los demás en la parte de atrás.

-Y disculpa por no presentarme, Soy Ash Ketchum, entrenador de pueblo paleta de la región de Kanto- Se presentó Ash de manera cordial a la científica y esta de manera serena tratando de no sonrojarse, aceptaba el saludo del joven entrenador.

-Soy la profesora Juniper, profesora e autoridad principal de la Región de Unova e las Islas Decoras- También se presentó de manera cordial la profesora a Ash y este aceptaba el saludo de la profesora-

Sin nada más que hace en el bosque, tanto la profesora Juniper y Ash y compañía se retiraron de bosque para dirigirse lo más pronto posible al laboratorio de la profesora de Pueblo Arcilla y hablar lo acontecido tras el ataque de Zekrom

Sin ninguna duda, la profesora se llevara la sorpresa de su vida.

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….**_

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews.

 _ **Luishumberto . Maldonado**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si habrá DeepVastShipping.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado las reuinoes de los antiguos pokemo de ash y al igual que vistes la primeras de muchasde escenas de AbilityShipping en el fic, y ya veras ya poco a poco las chicas que se iran rebelando a su debido tiempo, y no te preocupes ya tome en consideración las chicas.**_

 _ **kronos Uchiha**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review ya tome en consideración las opciones.**_

 _ **Lector Luigi**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te halla gustado el fic, desde el abilityshipping el proceso de ash tanto en que esta madurando, y ya veras poco a poco las chicas y batallas y espero sorprenderte mas en este capitulo**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas socio, y si creeme que ash no saldrá bien librado de la regañada de su compañera, y vez que sigo aquí y no me tarde maldito exagerado…y en cuanto a lo de la senda…..no quisiera hablar de eso por favor…y bien sin mas disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si por ahora ash viajara solo…por ahora y yo tambien estoy deseando quitarme ese mal sabor tras ver el capitulo de unova.**_

 _ **Makisotu Douraji**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, graciaspor el review, aww porque no te cae bien Palpitoad no estan malo…pero bueno…..disfruta del capitulo amigo.**_

 _ **Primordialdragon**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por los reviews tanto de halo y este, y si espero sorprenderte mas en este capitulo amigo.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review me alegra saber que te halla gustdo el capi y espero sorprenderlos mas cuando ash ya este en unova.**_

 _ **Red Satoshi ketchum**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, hare lo posible que en este fic halla parejas pocos usuales, que estan 3 de allas y las usuales tendrán poca participan …ya veras lo que tengo planeado tu no te preocupes.**_

 _ **Luffy Ketchum**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, tu no te preocupes por beldum que el estara.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y tu tranquilo que ya ash ya estara en unova pero mejor preparado que el del cannon en blanco y negro, y en cuanto a la identida del pokehuevo seguirá en misterio y sin mas disfruta del capitulo de hoy socio.**_

 _ **Guest**_

… _ **Solo dire que ya se actualizo y no me esten molestando por favor.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, se que estas molesto en que esten las pokegirls, pero hare lo posible que las protagonistas aparte de anabel tambien sean las chicas de teselia, y sin mas disfruta del capitulo de hoy.**_

Awwww cuanto tiempo pero bueno en primera disculpas por las tardanzas pero ya estay en las ultimas semanas de la universidad ahora se me complicaron las cosas por proyectos y me quedan poco tiempo pero tuve la oportunidad en escribir este capitulo ya que quiero comenzar con el arco de blanco y negro.

Como verán ya vieron el encuentro con Zekrom y las pequeñas apariciones de la Profesora Juniper, Trip, Iris e Hilda, y como verán hubo una historia alterna en el enfrentamiento entre ash y zekrom.

Tambien como he visto he decidio poner mas protagonismo en usar tanto los movimientos z y en las mega evoluciones (eso se vera mas adelante) y nose preocupen por Rosa si no la vieron…ella tendra un papel con mucha revelancia.

Y como vieron Ash no estaba solo para enfrentarse ante tal bestia y conto con mucho apoyo.

Y para el proximo capitulo ahora si comenzara la aventura de Ash por la region de Unova y ahora si estara bien acompañado.

Y bueno para un pequeño Spoiler habrá una humillación para cierto entrenador y le planeo humillar de lo mas bonito para que se le baje los zumos de su arrogancia.

Y bueno asi esta el equipo actual del equipo de ash en unova

Pikachu, Beldum, Pidgeot, Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja, Noivern, Decidueye, Sandslash de Alola y el Pokehuevo.

Y a esperar el proximi capitulo ya que tengo proyectos nuevos por que hacer durante estos meses y espero que sean de agrado eh.

Hasta la proxima


	5. Una nueva compañera y nuevos Rivales

_**Una nueva compañera y nuevos rivales.**_

De regreso en Pueblo Arcilla luego del incidente del encuentro contra el pokemon legendario de la región de Unova y uno de los 3 dragones más temidos de esa Región, el Dragón Eléctrico Zekrom, Ash se había topado con la profesora Juniper luego del salir del bosque luego de su batalla ante la titán pokemon, y ahora tendría que hablar con la profesora de lo sucedido.

Ash junto a Pikachu, RotomdDex y el Pokehuevo estaban sentados en los asientos del Jeep de la profesora Juniper mientras le daba un ligero Tour del pueblo Arcilla.

-(Genial mi primer día en la región de Unova y me encuentro con un Legendario que me ataca, vaya forma de recibirme, y aun me falta contactarme con Anabel y Looker en mi llegada a la región y reportar lo sucedido pero bueno eso puede esperar)-Pensó Ash mirando al costado del jeep los pokemon salvajes que vio en el bosque ya más tranquilos y amigables al ver que la tormenta había terminado.

Desde der una manada de Patrats que están observando de manera cuidadosa, Deerlings saltando en las hierbas felices, y Pidoves volando en el cielo de Pueblo Arcilla, todo había vuelto a la normalidad para el Pueblo para el alivio de Ash y de sus pokemon.

-(Bueno por lo menos el pueblo no salió destruido tras la tormenta de Zekrom)-Pensó el azabache mientras que estiraba los brazos al igual que imitaba pikachu y en cuanto a RotomDex grababa y fotografía todo lo que podía.

y en ello la profesora Juniper al ver la expresión pensativa del azabache decidió romper el hielo que había.

-¿Y bien que te parece pueblo arcilla Ash?-Pregunto/Comento la profesora mientras conducía hacia su laboratorio y ver que decía el joven nativo del pueblo paleta.

-Asombroso, y me alegra de ver que el pueblo se encuentra bien y me sorprende la gran cantidad de pokemons nunca vistos-Opino Ash de manera tranquila que le provocó una sonrisa en la profesora al ver que le gusto el recorrido pero había una curiosidad que tenía bueno no una sino muchas preguntas en él.

¿Porque un joven entrenador estaba adentro del bosque luego de una intensa tormenta, y ver rasgos de heridas y de agotamiento en él y su pikachu? y en esa clase de Pokedex Parlante (RotomDex) cada vez que buscaba respuestas encontraba más preguntas.

-La región de Unova tiene una gran cantidad de diferentes tipos de Pokemon únicos en esta region, por ejemplo tu Pikachu es nativo de Kanto y Johto, nunca había visto un Pikachu en estado salvaje en esta región hasta yo sé y rara vez encontraras pokemon de otras regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos e Alola-Comento de manera alegre la profesora al entrar en un camino que conectaba de Pueblo Arcilla a su laboratorio.

-De acuerdo, y como le prometí le contare lo sucedido una vez que lleguemos a su laboratorio profesora Juniper-Respondió Ash de manera sincera a la profesora esta asintió y estaba sorprendía en ver la sinceridad del chico en que no trataba de ocultarle lo que había pasado en el bosque, ya estaría esperando para conversar con ese chico

y tenía el presentimiento que el azabache no sería un entrenador ordinario de otra región.

-5 minutos después-

Luego de llegar al laboratorio y toparse en el cielo más Pidoves volando junto algunos Ducklet y Swanna y en la tierra aparecieron Patrats, Mincinnos, Deerlings en estado salvaje deambulando en las afueras del laboratorio de la profesora Juniper.

Ya una vez terminado el recorrido la profesora se estaciono afuera de su laboratorio y tanto la profesora y su acompañante que era Ash junto a Pikachu, RotomDex y su pokehuevo descendían del Jeep.

-Bienvenido seas a mi laboratorio y mi hogar Ash, ven pasa- Dijo la profesora mientras entraba a su laboratorio siendo recibidos por sus asistentes y compañeros/as que estaban aliviados en que la profesora se encontraba bien tras salir afuera en plena tormenta.

-Enseguida voy profesora, andado Pikachu, RotomDex, ¿tienes el contenido del video?

-Pikachu Pika pi-Respondió Pikachu asintiendo mientras se subía al hombro de su entrenador y el azabache tenia sujeto entre sus manos su pokehuevo.

-Lo tengo todo grabado Ash, por si la profesora duda de lo que contaras, ya tenemos algo para sostener tu bitácora tras enfrentarte a Zekrom- Respondió RotomDex y al igual que pikachu este se colocó en el hombro de Ash y con un suspiro entro al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper.

Al entrar al Laboratorio de la profesora se topó que este laboratorio contaba con un centro de Investigaciones, una sala de estar, comedores, cocina, y a un lado estaba el laboratorio donde estaba la profesora siendo bombardeada de preguntas por parte de sus asistentes que estaban aliviados en ver sana y salva a la profesora.

-¿Cómo se encuentran todos?-Pregunto la profesora mientras caminaba en el pasillo revisando el lugar si no hubo secuelas tras la tormenta.

-Hasta el momento los aparatos están funcionando al 100% y en cuanto a nosotros y los pokemon se encuentran bien, luego de pasar la tormenta todo volvió a la normalidad por aquí y los pokemon ya están en la zona mucho mejor-Comento una de sus asistentes dando un suspiro de alivio a la profesora.

-¿Saben algo sobre de los nuevos entrenadores que están por comenzar en Unova?-Pregunto la profesora Juniper al revisar a los pokemon iniciales de esta región.

-Debido la tormenta uno de ellos se quedó en Pueblo Accumula/Terracota para conseguir su pokemon inicial, mañana ira a su laboratorio a conseguir la pokedex y el registro oficial, mientras que otras dos nuevas entrenadoras de Pueblo Arcilla estarán mañana en la mañana a recibir su pokemon inicial junto a su pokedex y su registro oficial como entrenadora al igual que otros entrenadores de Pueblo Engobe pokemon-Comento una de sus asistentes al ver al tanto en de los nuevos de los entrenadores.

-Ya veo, se lo agradezco compañeros/as, pónganoslo en marcha en seguir investigando ahora lo de esa tormenta inusual-Propuso la profesora a su personal y estos asintieron a la orden de ella y de nuevo volvieron a sus puestos.

-(Bueno, a pesar de lo joven que se ve se ve que puede manejar a su equipo mejor que el de muchos como el profesor Kukui e Oak)-Pensó Ash al ver el orden que tenía la profesora pero se sorprende que a pesar se lleva bien con el personal al igual que los pokemon que tenía ella.

-Ash, no te sientas incomodo por aquí, tranquilo, ven vamos a mi oficina, tenemos algo de qué hablar mientras deja a tus pokemons a mi asistente Oryza cuidara de tus pokemon-Dijo la profesora invitando al azabache a su oficina mientras que Ash ponía sus pokebolas junto a Pikachu a lado de la asistente llevándolos a un centro de atención especial para que recuperar sus fuerzas y en ello el azabache junto con su pokehuevo y RotomDex iban a la oficina de la profesora Juniper.

-Está bien, Vamos RotomDex-Dijo Ash siendo acompañado de su socio Rotom y una vez que llegaron a la oficina, la profesora Cerro las puertas con seguro y servía dos vasos de agua por cortesía de la profesora.

-Gracias profesora, bien por donde comienzo hmmmm-Trato de pensar ash mientras tomaba el vaso de agua dada por la profesora y al igual que el azabache ella también lo bebía ya sentada en su silla.

-Primero cuéntame algo de ti a parte de tu nombre-Propuso la profesora de manera tranquila al chico y este con un suspiro comenzó.

-Bueno como le dije soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la región de kanto y soy un entrenador pokemon y he estado viajando durante todo este tiempo en las diferentes regiones retando en las ligas para convertirme en un maestro pokemon (cosa que ya hice) y decidí entrar a esta región para retar a su liga.

-Vaya Ash con que eres un Trotamundos, y cuéntame algunos de tus logros en tus diferentes viajes que has hecho en ese tiempo-Dijo la profesora ya que era muy poco común en que el fuera un veterano pero aun así sigo indagando para sacar más información.

Bueno en Kanto estuve entre los 16 mejores (Octavos de Final) en Johto entre los 8 mejores (Cuartos de Final) en Hoenn fue igual entre los 8 mejores, en Sinnoh estuve en las Semifinales y en Kalos como subcampeón de su liga...-Narro Ash en todos sus viajes que el participo llamando la atención de la profesora sorprendiéndola al ver que el chico ha tenido sus ligas y en cada viaje ha mejorado cada vez más. Pero aun así se detuvo.

-¿y que más sucedió Ash?-Trato de animar al chico para que continuara con su plática y este reacciono.

-Bueno estuve un tiempo libre y me dirigí a Alola para pasar un tiempo por ahí y pensar bien las cosas, y luego sucedieron algunos sucesos y luego me dirigí a la región de Unova.

-(Sé que algo más oculta pero no lo culpo, ya que con lo que me conto es verifico que es cierto), Y ahora a mi pregunta... ¿porque un joven entrenador está en el bosque en plena tormenta donde todos debieron estar en los refugios y casas, no notasteis el peligro que estabas expuesto-Respondió la profesora Juniper a Ash que si se sintió intimidado al tono en ver que ella le preocupo en que el estuviera en peligro por exponerse en la tormenta.

-Si le dijo lo que paso, ¿me creería?-Pregunto Ash de manera seria mirando a la profesora y al escuchar el tono serio de la profesora sabía que no le estaba mintiendo pero aun así continuo.

-Adelante, como dije, quisiera saber lo que paso en el bosque-Respondió con el mismo tono que el entrenador haciendo entender en que quería saber la verdad.

-Bien, que pasaría si en su primer día en esta región se topara con un pokemon legendario y le atacara sin razón aparente y luchando por sobrevivir?-Pregunto Ash con expresión seria sin mentira alguna para la profesora y esta no se inmuto en el torno del chico.

-¿Pues aunque fuera algo un tanto ilógico en su teoría, pero sería posible. Continua?-Respondió la profesora y tratando de recordar que pokemon causaba esas tormentas de la nada y que fuera legendario...

-Bien, ya había llegado al Hidropuerto en la mañana y me dirigí al bosque para llegar a su laboratorio cuando note a a Pikachu comportarse extraño al soltar pequeñas chispas en su mejillas al igual que notar el ambiente de lugar incomodando a los pokemon salvajes del bosque huyendo del lugar como si un desastres surgiría y de pronto ...la tormenta apareció encima de nosotros-Comento Ash narrando todo lo sucedido a la profesora que al describir como fue la tormenta que había aparecido de la nada en el pueblo arcilla y el único responsable de crear tormentas y relámpagos Azules, era un pokemon que no se había visto hace más de Mil Años.

-(¿Solo espero que no se halla topado con ese mítico ser?)-Pensó la profesora mientras tomaba notas en su cuaderno de trabajo que tenía en su oficina por pura coincidencia.

Ash al ver las dudas de la profesora decidió mostrarle la verdad tras lo acontecido en el bosque.

-Tengo una prueba para verificar que le estoy diciendo la verdad, RotomDex, ¿Aun tienes la grabación del video?-Pregunto Ash a su compañero Rotom y este se le acerco a la profesora.

-Por supuesto Ash, lo tengo todo grabado por suerte Beldum me protegió en la tormenta mientras grababa todo su encuentro con Zekrom.

-!Zekrom!-Dijo la profesora tratando de no gritar de la impresión, ya había escuchado las leyendas de ese mítico pokemon legendario muy pocas veces visto junto con su contraparte el también dragón de Fuego Reshinam y el Dragón de Hielo Kyurem

y una vez dado indicaciones por parte de Ash, RotomDex decidió poner inicio a la grabación del video mostrando a Ash protegiendo a el de los ataques eléctricos e Zekrom preocupando a la profesora pero al ver la firme determinación de Ash se levantó para seguir luchando ante tal pokemon y revelado de lo que es capaz de hacer el entrenador nativo de pueblo paleta donde revelo a todo su equipo donde otra sorpresa se llevó la profesora en ver pokemons únicos que no había visto jamás en su vida como profesora e investigadora pokemon (Pikachu, Pidgeot, Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja, Noivern, Decidueye y Sandslash de Alola) y ver en como mantuvo la calma al luchar ante zekrom solamente los más veteranos como campeones regionales, ases de frente de batalla y entrenadores experimentados pueden enfrentarse a pokemons de tal calibre y al igual en como manejo al final viendo una nueva técnica de ataque dada por Sceptile donde puso en Jaque a Zekrom con un potente Pulso Dragon. y luego todo había terminado al ver a Zekrom desaparecer del lugar disipando la tormenta y todo el lugar de vuelto a la normalidad.

y una vez terminada la grabación del video dado por RotomDex la profesora estaba sin habla y tratando de procesar todo lo visto en el video vio nuevamente al azabache donde este le mostraba su Identificación autentica de la Policía Internacional de Pokemon a la profesora.

-Seré lo más breve posible, Soy Ash Ketchum agente especial de la Policía Internacional Pokemon, Campeón Regional de las Islas Naranja, Ganador de la Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto y primer Campeón Regional de la Región de Alola, y estoy en esta región no solo por competir la liga de Unova, sino que estoy aquí a investigar de que hay dos organizaciones criminales instaladas en esta región-Finalizo su breve introducción completa a la profesora que nuevamente se quedó sin habla, al ver que el chico no era un entrenador ordinario, sino un Agente Internacional y para complementar es un veterano donde fue campeón en dos regiones y ganando una de los torneos más difíciles que es retar a los Cerebros de la Frontera, solamente los entrenadores a nivel de los campeones pueden hacerlo.

Sin duda alguna, ese chico era una caja de sorpresas.

-Vaya tenía la intuición en que no eras un entrenador ordinario, y al ver el video al vencer a Zekrom ya veo que tu historial y tu reputación te respalda, me alegro saber que estés como agente de Policía, y sé que estas preocupado en que tienes que tener un perfil bajo en tu investigación y tienes mi palabra, en que nadie sabrá de tu Estatus como Campeón e Agente-Comento la profesora con una sonrisa sincera que tranquilizo a Ash y a RotomDex en que ella es de confiar.

-Se lo agradezco mucho profesora Juniper, si hay algo en que la puedo ayudar, la estaré ayudando- Respondió Ash dándoles las mano a la profesora y esta acepto el gesto del joven agente y tratando de aliviar el rubor y mantenerse lo más serena posible.

-Por el momento, me gustaría saber más de tu pokedex...perdón, quise decir RotomDex, esa tecnología es mucho más adelantada mucho más que la de Kalos, estoy impresionada en ver una Pokedex Parlante-Comento de manera positiva la profesora a RotomDex y este puso un emojin de una cara sonriente pero con ligero sonrojo por los elogios de la profesora.

-Por supuesto, profesora Juniper-Respondió Ash con una sonrisa sutil.

y con ello así estuvieron toda la tarde y parte de la noche platicando sobre las aventuras que tuvo en las diferentes regiones que tuvo (Exceptuando sus encuentros con Legendarios, Organizaciones Criminales) a la profesora Juniper y ella le comentaba en cómo está organizado la liga de Unova, su sistema en donde había Ligas, Club de Peleas, y el más famoso de todos...El Torneo Mundial Pokemon donde se celebra una vez al año reuniendo a los mejores entrenadores, líderes de gimnasio de las 8 regiones y campeones regionales demostrando que región era la mejor.

Y al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo la profesora Juniper le invito a Ash junto a su equipo en quedarse por esta noche donde fue instalada una recamara vacía donde Ash junto a RotomDex y el PokeHuevo se quedaron ahí ya que Pikachu y los restantes pokemon de Ash estaban descansando en el laboratorio de la profesora, y había aprovechado en cenar algo de merienda por parte de Ash en su mochila y RotomDex se cargaba su batería en un tomacorrientes.

Viendo que Rotom seguía cargándose, decidió comenzar a hacer su bitácora en su compañero ya que la tenía accesibilidad a una videoconferencia.

-RotomDex, mientras que te cargas, puedo usar tu PokeSkype para contactarme con Anabel y Looker- Pidió el azabache a su compañero y este asintió.

-Por supuesto, ya me actualice ya tiene el Videovisor, para contactarte a las oficinas principales de la Policía internacional, bien ya estamos conectados-Comento RotomDex al conectarse la internet en este lugar y Ash se conectaba y al ver que no había nadie conectado, decidió mandar una video-llamada donde explicaba la situación, desde su llegada a la región, y en donde fue contactado con la profesora Juniper y claro omitiendo la parte de su encuentro con Zekrom, y sin nada más que hacer, envió la video llamada a los Correros de Anabel y Looker, pero sin que Ash lo supiera, RotomDex envió una copia del Video de la batalla ante el pokemon legendario Zekrom y ya que pidió una bitácora, sería mejor que supieran en que su agente se enfrentó ante un Pokemon colosal.

-(Espero que me perdones Ash, pero ella lo tiene que saber...o creo que acabo de cometer un error...hmmm en fin, ya en unos pocos minutos comenzara la serie del Detective Raki)-Pensó Rotom en lo que acaba de hacer en enviarles el mensaje a la compañera de su socio.

Sin nada más que hacer, luego de ver un rato la serie del Detective Raki y cenar, ambos se fueron a la cama a descansar luego de un día bastante Agitado...

Y era otro día mas para nuestro héroe una vez llegado en la Región de Unova.

-Y al Día Siguiente-

Laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper, Pueblo Arcilla, Región de Unova

7 Am

De regreso en el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper donde los primeros rayos de sol en pueblo arcilla, donde el azabache junto a RotomDex que también se levantó temprano ambos fueron los primeros en levantarse de la habitación dada por la profesora Juniper, y ver que todos seguían dormidos, decidieron explorar un poco más en el laboratorio y ver si podría buscar una merienda en el comedor donde todo estaba vacío al ver que todavía nadie se levantaba decidió sentarse en los bancos del comedor para tomarse una siesta mientras esperaba...

Al pasar los minutos, sintió algo que le movía su pantalón y abrió los ojos y ver el responsable y vio a un pequeño pokemon con apariencia de una pequeña nutria bípeda, tiene una concha en su pecho y en su cabeza que tenía una ligera apariencia le recordaba a un helado.

-Buenos días amiguito, RotomDex puedes saber que pokemon es-Pregunto Ash mientras que levantaba al pequeño pokemon que al notar su color azul y blanco supo que es del tipo agua y este aceptaba el cariño del entrenador.

-Enseguida Ash, también me da curiosidad... _ **Oshawott el pokemon nutria, del tipo agua. Oshawott ataca y se defiende con la caparaconcha que puede ser retirada de su estómago. Este Oshawott es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Torrente. Actualmente conoce Chorro de Agua, Hidrobomba, Caparaconcha Afilada y Aqua Jet.**_

-(Vaya, Oshawott es un veterano en aprender técnicas muy avanzadas para un pokemon inicial, esas técnicas las debería haber aprendido en su etapa final), Vaya con que eres Oshawott, por lo que veo eres muy fuerte y hábil pokemon en especial de tu concha-Elogio Ash con su sonrisa que alegro al pequeño pokemon nutria y este puso su postura heroica para impresionar al entrenador y este se rio un poco ante el orgullo de ese pokemon.

-(Me recuerda mucho a Greninja y Decidueye cuando estaban en sus etapas iniciales, ya me imagino que será un fuerte pokemon si llegara a su etapa final)-Pensó Ash mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Oshawott y este aceptaba la caricia del entrenador

y Justo en ese momento en la puerta del comedor aparecía la profesora Juniper con algunas pokebola en sus manos llamando la atención al azabache y poniendo nervioso a Oshawott.

-Buenos días Ash, por curiosidad no has visto a un pokemon merodeando por...Dijo la profesora al ver a Oshawott junto con el azabache.

-Creo que él me encontró a mí, Oshawott es muy interesante pokemon para los nuevos entrenadores-

-Sí, pero ese pequeñín no ha tenido mucha suerte, ha estado aquí desde que nació de su nuevo y nadie lo había elegido a su inicial quedándose conmigo en el laboratorio pero debo decirte que él es muy perseverante, entrena duro aunque tiene la manía de salirse de su pokebola y retar a pokemons mucho más grandes que el.-Comento la profesora Juniper recordando la vida del pequeño Oshawott aunque un poco triste pero ver que el jamás se rinde y al mejorar ya estaba dando sus frutos de su esfuerzo, solo falta alguien en quien pudiera explotar todo su potencial oculto en él.

-Ya veo, espero que un día un entrenador lo tenga y valore en Oshawott yo le veo un gran futuro en el-Opino Ash mientras acariciaba nuevamente a Oshawott dando una pequeña sonrisa sincera en Juniper mientras que RotomDex tomaba fotos en el pokemon inicial de agua de Unova.

-Y bien Ash, te gustaría ver los demás iniciales de Unova, están en mi laboratorio junto a tus pokemon y pikachu completamente descansados-Propuso la profesora Juniper y este sin dudarlo acepto la propuesta y todos fueron a la oficina de la profesora donde estaba la bandeja de los pokemon de Ash y a Pikachu completamente en perfectas condiciones.

-Hey pikachu ¿Que tal tu noche?-Pregunto Ash a su amigo y este asintió saltando al hombro de su entrenador provocando pequeñas risas en RotomDex y en la profesora Juniper aunque la expresión de Oshawott era un poco de celos en que ese pokemon al parecer era el inicial del entrenador que se llevó bien.

-Bien Ash te quiero presentar a los pokemon iniciales de la región de Unova que cada entrenador puede elegir para comenzar su primer paso como entrenador/a pokemon-Dijo la profesora Juniper y revelaba el contenido de sus pokebolas desde una pequeña Serpiente de color verde bosque con blanco crema y amarillo con pequeñas patas y con una mirada seria, y el otro un Cerdito de color naranja rojizo con negro y su mirada de felicidad e entusiasmo y en la de otro Oshawott pero ese se veía más Joven con una mirada tranquila.

-Woow, cada vez me sorprende más la diversidad de los iniciales-Opinión de manera positiva Ash dando una pequeña sonrisa a Snivy y una expresión alegre en Tepig y una tranquila en la de Oshawott.

-Les presento a Snivy, Tepig y Oshawott, pronto veras a los nuevos entrenadores a elegir su primer pokemon inicial-Comento la profesora Juniper con su radial sonrisa donde alegraba al os iniciales de esta región

-RotomDex, ¿puedes hacer tu magia?-Pregunto el azabache a su socio y este con un emojin de una sonrisa orgullosa asintió a la petición de su entrenador y tanto las miradas de los iniciales de Unova y la profesora estaban atentas de lo que hará Rotom.

-Por supuesto Ash Déjamelo a mí Ash...bip bip bip... _ **Snivy, el pokemon serpiente planta, del tipo planta. De gran inteligencia y sangre fría. Se mueve ágilmente si recibe rayos de sol de forma continua. Este Snivy es Hembra y tiene la habilidad de Espesura. Actualmente conoce Látigo Cepa, Ciclón de Hojas, Malicioso y Embestida**_ -Dijo RotomDex en su base de datos de Snivy dando una sonrisa confiada en la del Azabache y a RotomDex

-Interesante, ahora veamos con el siguiente...bib bi bip... _ **Tepig, el Pokémon cerdo fuego,, del tipo Fuego. Le encanta comer bayas tostadas, pero a veces se emociona demasiado y termina churruscándolas. Este Tepig es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Mar de Llamas, y actualmente conoce, Embestida, Brasas, Rastreo y Derribo**_ -Dijo RotomDex en su base de datos de Tepig donde este le creció una gran sonrisa y moviendo su colita con felicidad.

-Debo Admitir que son muy buenos iniciales profesora Juniper, cada uno de ellos son muy buenos pokemon para los nuevos entrenadores y estoy seguro que les dará el cariño y conexión donde puedan ser grandes amigos-Dijo Ash con un sonrisa recordando en cómo fue su primer pokemon inicial un gran recuerdo que nunca lo podría olvidar jamás ya que ese momento seria uno que recordaría siempre.

-Me alegro que pienses Asi Ash, le tienes un gran aprecio a los pokemon y el cariño que te tienen-Comento de manera sincera la profesora Juniper a Ash al ver el cariño que acogió a los iniciales de su laboratorio, y cada vez le tenía un respeto al entrenador nativo de pueblo paleta.

-No hay de que profesora- Dijo el azabache de manera tranquila mientras se sentaba en una silla y en ello la profesora miraba el reloj de su pared y vio que llego la hora en que llegaran los nuevos entrenadores

-Bien Ash, me fue notificado que 6 nuevos entrenadores llegaran a mi laboratorio; tres de ellos recibirán su Pokemon inicial mientras que otro entrenador recibió su pokemon inicial en pueblo de Accumula pero necesita registrarse de manera oficial en mi laboratorio, ¿Te gustaría ver a los nuevos entrenadores?- Propuso/Comento la profesora revisando en su computadora datos de los nuevos entrenadores que recibirían su primer pokemon.

-Por supuesto profesora, me gustaría verlos en ver cual será su paso de ellos/as en su nueva aventura-Respondió Ash al ver que tal serian esos nuevos entrenadores en esta región desconocida para él y viceversa para ellos/as.

-Excelente, acompáñame, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy síganme- Dijo la profesora haciendo señas con sus manos para que los iniciales (incluso al Oshawott mayor) y otro Snivy y Tepig para complementar 6 pokemon iniciales para que les siguieran siguiendo tanto el azabache junto a Pikachu y RotomDex mientras que su pokehuevo se quedó en la seguridad de la oficina de la profesora.

Justo antes de entrar a la sala Ash detuvo a RotomDex cosa que le extraño de su compañero.

-RotomDex, creo que sería lo mejor en que no estés en la presencia de muchos entrenadores ya que llamaríamos la atención innecesaria, recuerda que seguimos en nuestra misión encomendada por Anabel y Looker-Comento Ash a su compañero y este al ver ese punto tenia razón en que no hay que llamar la atención debido a su tecnología un tanto avanzada en las pokedex de regiones.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema, pero un día sabrá de dónde venimos y en porque estamos aquí-Pregunto Rotom ya que a pesar de que estarán en perfil bajo, un día sabrán del status de Ash tanto como campeón regional y agente secreto.

-No te preocupes Rotom, cuando todo hallara acabado se lo diremos, pero todavía aun no-Respondió Ash a su compañero que había que esperar hasta revelar su verdadero potencial en el azabache.

-De acuerdo compañero, iré a cuidar del pokehuevo y de los demás-Dijo Rotom cambiando su humor de triste a feliz con sus clásicos emojins en su pantalla.

-Está bien, mientras descansa todo lo que puedas-Respondió Ash mientras se retiraba hacia la Sala mientras que Rotom iba a cuidar al PokeHuevo y descansar un rato más para luego retornar el viaje por Unova.

-10 minutos después-

luego de algunos minutos esperando en la Sala por parte de Ash esta atrás de la profesora a una distancia para ver desde legos de la sala y ya finalmente aparecían los entrenadores entre ellos 4 hombres y 2 mujeres de diferentes edades en ellos/as.

el primero era un joven chico de unos 16 años de edad de tez caucásica, ojos de color marrón oscuro junto a su cabello castaño, llevaba una gorra tricolor de color blanco rojo y negro con el emblema de una pokeball negra en la con una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de color azul y unos pantalones grisáceos. Calza unos zapatos rojos y negros y porta una mochila de cartero azul y gris. Lleva un Videomisor en la muñeca izquierda.

El siguiente es un chico de 16 años de edad, de pelo castaño, despeinado y de ojos de igual color; viste con una camiseta negra y azul de media manga, unos pantalones de chándal grises y un traje de buzo negro con franjas azules por debajo. Lleva una sudadera de tonos azules y calza unos zapatos negros y rojos sin calcetines. Porta consigo una gran bandolera blanca con vivos colores en azul cielo y negro, un videomisor rojo y gris en la muñeca izquierda y una gorra de media visera roja y negra, con el símbolo de una Poké Ball blanca grabada.

El siguiente es un chico joven de unos 18 años de edad con abundante cabello de punta de color azul marino y los ojos castaños. Viste con una chaqueta de colores blanco y rojo, unos guantes cortados de color marrón oscuro, un videomisor morado y una bandolera blanca y roja. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal de color azul y unas zapatillas deportivas de colores rojo y negro sin calcetines.

el siguiente era un joven de unos 15 años de edad, de tez clara, ojos claros junto a su cabello rubio apagado, vestía de una chaqueta naranja y debajo de ella una camiseta negra junto a unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos deportivos también de color negro y lo mas notario en ese chico llevaba una cámara digital alrededor de su cuello donde este comenzó a fotografiar el lugar.

la siguiente chica era de una joven chica también de 16 años de cabellera rubia dorada abultado junto a unos ojos verdes claro. y en cuanto a su vestuario se trataba de una boina verde a juego con su bolso y luce un vestido blanco con hombreras, y encima de éste lleva una blusa naranja. Lleva un bolso verde, de la misma tonalidad que el gorro y unas bailarinas de piso amarillo.

y por ultimo una joven chica de unos 18 años de edad ella tiene los ojos son azules. Tiene el pelo de color castaño, es largo y lo lleva recogido en una gran coleta. Su gorra es blanca y rosa, con una Poké Ball en la frente. Viste una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un chaleco negro y unos shorts azules con los bajos rasgados. Calza unas botas negras y lleva un bolso color rosa. Lleva una muñequera en la muñeca derecha y un videomisor en la muñeca izquierda.

-Bienvenidos todos/as, Hilda, Bel, Hilbert, Trip, Nate y Hugh, pasen todos a la sala, sus pokemons están listos para ser elegidos-Dijo la profesora Juniper con su cálida sonrisa que sintió a gusto de los entrenadores en especial en la de Bell que veía como un modelo a seguir. y todos asintieron, y tanto la profesora ponía en su mesa, 6 pokebolas, y entre ellos se revelaban 2 Snivys, 2 Tepigs y 2 Oshawott (el que estaba al lado de la profesora Juniper). Y todos se le quedaron mirando a los pokemons iniciales dados por la profesora Juniper.

-Bien antes de elegir están en sus mesas sus primeros pokemons iniciales en las cuales van a tener, en tu caso Trip, ¿cuál fue tu pokemon inicial?-Comento y pregunto la profesora al Rubio y este le respondió lanzando su pokebola demostrando a un Snivy Macho.

-Obtuve un Snivy profesora Juniper en el Pueblo Accumula mientras estaba en el centro pokemon- Respondió Trip tranquilo a la profesora y esta asintió al ver que él ya tiene un inicial, y hay que darle a los demás su primer inicial.

-De acuerdo, en instantes les daremos sus pokedex, sus seis pokebolas junto con su registro legalizando que ya son entrenadores/as pokemon-Comento la profesora a los nuevos entrenadores y estos asintieron.

-Si profesora Juniper-Respondieron al unisonó tanto Hugh, Hilbert, Nate, Bell e Hilda.

-Y bien, quien serán el primero en tomar a sus primer inicial-Pregunto la profesora al grupo de los novatos/as en ver quien tomaría la primera iniciativa en tomar su primer inicial

-Yo primero profesora-Comentaron al unísono dos entrenadores de pueblo engobe dando el primer paso a la profesora.

y los primeros en tomar la iniciativa fueron los entrenadores de pueblo Engobe Hugh y Nate que eligieron el Oshawott Joven y a un Tepig Macho y ambos iniciales aceptaron a sus nuevos entrenadores con un cálido abrazo.

-(Sabia decisión)-Pensó Ash y Juniper al ver que ese dúo de entrenadores del pueblo de Engobe serían unos competitivos entrenadores.

Luego fue Hilbert que obtuvo un Snivy Macho dándole la pokebola por la profesora y este Snivy acepto a Hilbert como su entrenador.

-(Se le ve que entrenadora en conjunto, sé que llegara muy lejos)-Nuevamente pensó el azabache al ver la sonrisa de Snivy y en la de Hilbert que se llevarían bien juntos esa pareja.

Bell decidió actuar rápidamente y tomo al último Tepig donde la rubia que se quedó tan encantada que decidió apretar demás al pobre cerdito y este reacción de manera accidental atacándola con brasas para la consternación de muchos a excepción del azabache que le provocó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en el al recordar a cierto pokemon que siempre le recibía de un lanzallamas como muestra de cariño que le tiene.

-(Jejeje, al parecer Bell tendrán un gran recorrido con su Tepig, seguro que se llevaran bien juntos)-Pensó Ash dando una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo que de desapercibido para todos a excepción de cierta chicas.

y para terminar Hilda sabia cual inicial tomaria y era la Snivy Hembra que quedaba dejando nuevamente solo a Oshawott dando un suspiro de tristeza en Oshawott ya que nuevamente no fue elegido.

-(Bueno se ve que Hilda y Snivy se llevaran bien Juntas, aunque me da pena en ver a Oshawott, solo espero que alguien lo acoja y lo sepa valorar)-Pensó de manera seria Ash al ver a Oshawott donde este camino de regreso al lado de la profesora Juniper y esta al ver que ya habían tomado su decisión esta decidió darles las pokedex de su región y las 6 pokebolas a cada uno de los entrenadores junto con su ID que les autoriza por parte la profesora Juniper que ya son Entrenadores Pokemon.

-Me orgullece en decir oficialmente que ya son entrenadores/as pokemon de la región de Unova y espero ver grandes progresos en ustedes chicos/as-Comento la profesora feliz pegando la felicidad a las chicas y algunos de los entrenadores.

Ambos asintieron y ya estaban a punto de irse a comenzar su viaje pero en aquello Hilda nota la presencia del azabache junto a Pikachu.

-Disculpa por la pregunta pero ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto la pelicastaña viendo al azabache e hizo un gran esfuerzo en mantenerse serena aunque con un leve sonrojo lo delataba al ver la apariencia del joven azabache nativo de Kanto.

-(Vaya hasta apenas notaron mi presencia, hm no los culpo no quería arruinar su momento en su decisión de elegir su inicial)-Pensó ash de manera tranquilo al ver que todos los estaban mirando junto a Pikachu, desde curiosos por parte de Hilbert, Hugh y Nate en ver a un entrenador mucho más mayor que él, mientras que ciertas chicas un tanto curiosas en ese nuevo entrenador en especial en su pikachu que está en el hombro del azabache mientras que Trip tenía una mirada de hostilidad hacia el azabache que él lo noto pero lo ignoro tratando de mantener la calma en la situación.

-Ven Ash acércate, bien todo el mundo conozcan a Ash él es un entrenador que es originario de la Región de Kanto y que va a desafiar a la liga Unova-Presento la profesora al azabache y este asintió a la presentación de la profesora y estaba agradecido en que le guardara el secreto de su Status y en su perfil bajo y decidió continuar con su presentación.

-Bueno como dijo la profesora, Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la region de Kanto y este es mi compañero Pikachu-Se presentó Ash de manera tranquila y cordial que llamo la atencion de los 4 entrenadores hombres pero en especial en las de las entrenadores como cierta Pelicastaña que no dejaba de ver al entrenador originario de la Region de Kanto.

-Vaya un Pikachu, jamás había visto un Pikachu en Unova-Comento Bell y todos sacaban su pokedex dado por la profesora y decidieron probarlo en el pokemon nativo de Kanto.

- _ **Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón y la forma evolucionada de Pichu. La cola de Pikachu puede ser alcanzada por rayos, ya que la levanta para revisar su entorno**_.-Fue la descripción de la pokedex de esta región en los datos de Pikachu.

Muchos de los entrenadores se impresionaron en la información dada en Pikachu y tanto Hugh, Hilbert y Nate ya querían comenzar su aventura para convetirse en los mejores entrenadores mientras que Trip le comenzó a Sacar fotos a Pikachu cosa que llamo la atencion al azabache ya que se había acostumbrado por RotomDex en fotografiar a su compañero inicial algo que comenzaba a incomodar a los demás.

Antes de que Hugh o Nate quisieran acercarse al azabache a conocer un poco más de él, Trip de forma bruta empujando a los demas ganando las molestias de los demas por la forma descortes que habia hecho.

-Hey tu Perdedor Paleto, te reto a una batalla ahora mismo-Comento el rubio de manera arrogante y brusca causando molestias a los demás pero para Ash de manera tranquila lo ignoraba.

-¿Perdón?, primero que nada preséntate por favor, no puedes decir exigir un combate sin saber contra quien debo combatir-Pregunto Ash con los brazos cruzados causando que el rubio hiciera una muesca de molestia.

-Tsk bien perdedor, Me llamo Trip y soy del pueblo de Accumula yo seré el que te dé la bienvenida de que tú y tu pokemon de tercera regresen de Kanto.

-Hey tu quien te crees que eres al hablarle a si a un entrenador-Comentaron los entrenadores y las entrenadores molestos al ver la altanería del rubio pero lo que más sorprendió fue a ver el azabache tranquilo y sereno pero con una mirada seria que si era de temer.

-(Cometisteis un error en retarme, yo te daré la bienvenida a la realidad)-Pensó Ash en ver que tendría que usar a uno de sus pokemon para dar una lección bien merecido para el rubio de Unova.

En todo su recorrido ya le han tocado enfrentarse a entrenadores de suma arrogancia pero sabía que no caería en ese juego de palabras y solo quería provocarlo y que cometiera errores...ya lo había vivido, pero no dejaría de que ese entrenador fuera un maldito en humillar a los demás solo por gusto, tendría que darle un golpe de la realidad por las malas.

-Y bien que Perdedor, aceptas, o son como ellos de aquí de débiles, e inútiles...Comento trip aumentando más la tensión entre los demás causando más disgusto en Hugh, Hilbert, Nate, Hilda y Bell y ya habían tomado Nota Mental...No hay que viajar con él.

-¿Terminasteis?, Novato, si quieres una pelea, pues pelea tendrás...profesora Juniper, hay un campo de entrenamiento cercas de aquí-Dijo Ash a la profesora Juniper y esta asintió, y ambos entrenadores fueron a la parte detrás del Laboratorio de la profesora Juniper y tanto Ash y Trip estaban en su lado del campo de batalla mientras que en algunos asientos estaban Juniper, Hilda, Bell, Nate, Hugh e Hilbert mirando el enfrentamiento y junto a ellos estaban sus iniciales viendo su primer combate.

Ya una vez en el campo de batalla la profesora se levantó de su asiento y se puso en el centro del campo de batalla.

-Seré la Arbitra de este combate de 1 vs 1, Ash y Trip el combate terminara hasta que uno de sus pokemon ya no puedan continuar Por favor saquen a sus pokemon.

-Snivy sal a la batalla-Dijo Trip sacando a su inicial Snivy con una sonrisa también de arrogante como la de su entrenador.

-Bien entonces Pikachu yo te...Trato de decir Ash pero sintió que alguien le agarraba en su pantalón y vio al Oshawott que no fue elegido y era de la profesora Juniper

-Osha Osha Osha-Dijo Oshawott al azabache y viendo lo que quería le puso una pequeña sonrisa en él.

-¿Quieres Luchar Oshawott?-Pregunto Ash a Oshawott y sin dudarlo comenzó asentir agitadamente queriendo luchar y demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer.

-Bien, Pikachu por hoy descansa, Oshawott se hará cargo-Comento Ash a Pikachu y este asintió y Oshawott se puso al frente del entrenador.

-Si me disculpa profesora, por hoy usare a Oshawott para el combate-Comento Ash a la profesora y esta asintió a la petición de Ash por una parte está preocupada en que saldria herida Oshawott y por otra ver el potencial Oculto tanto de Ash y de Oshawott y todo se decidiría en esa batalla ''amistosa''.

-Excelente, ¿estás listo Oshawott?-Pregunto el azabache a Oshawott y este asintió con una mirada indicando que estaba más que listo para luchar y probarse a sí mismo.

-No me cabe duda que eres un idiota, sabes que estas en desventaja de tipo, que idiota eres y te haces llamar entrenador, Snivy terminemos rápido con Ciclón de Hojas-Ordeno Trip sin que le diera oportunidad en que Juniper le diera un combate algo que vio venir Ash al ver la impaciencia de él y le costara caro por su ataque a traición.

Así snivy salto en el aire con su cola apuntando al cielo mientras giraba, entonces su cola se cubrió en una gran espirar de hojas que giraban a alta velocidad antes que las lazara a su oponente, por lo que la espirar de hojas serpenteo por el campo en dirección de su objetivo quien no se movía, algo que Trip sonrió de forma maliciosa preocupando a los espectadores en ver que ash no hacía nada o eso aparentaba.

-Solo diré que ya has perdido. Oshawott, esquívalo y luego contraataca con Hidrobomba-Ordeno Ash tomando acción del combate e Oshawott asintio esquivando el ciclón de hojas y con un potente cañonazo de Agua impacto de lleno a Snivy estampándolo hacia los arboles provocando que cayera Debilitado.

-Snivy ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Oshawott, y la victoria es de Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta-Anuncio la profesora terminando el final del combate provocando las siguientes reacciones.

Por Ash en esta ocasión decidió no festejar ya que no quera aparentar ser arrogante o superior ante los demás, aún se sorprendió lo potente del hidrobomba de Oshawott vaya que aprendió arduamente en esa tecnica que solamente en su etapa final pueden aprender esa técnica en los tipo Agua.

por los espectadores estaban sorprendidos de la tranquilidad y serenidad que tuvo Ash en el combate manteniendo las cosas en control sin perder la calma, como todo un veterano tanto que Hugh, Nate e Hilbert se emocionaron en querer retar al azabache cuando sus pokemon estén mejor entrenados.

Por parte de Bell e Hilda se emocionaron en como manejo la situación Ash con suma normalidad sabiendo en que vencería, para Bell se emocionó en querer conocer mejor a Ash pero para Hilda estaba seguro en que sería un buen compañero y rival aunque su leve sonrojo delataba lo contrario en querer algo más.

Pero fue otra historia diferente para Trip que se quedó Estático en no creerse en sí mismo en que había perdido su primera lucha, y fue ni más ni menos de lo que pensaba que es un Inútil perdedor de Kanto, y sin mirar a los demás regreso a su Snivy Debilitado a su pokebola y alejándose del laboratorio sin siquiera despedirse de todos, otra muestra de su cobardía y en no aceptar la derrota.

-¿y bien Trip? tienes algo más que decirme...Te estaré esperando para la revancha cuantas veces quieras. Si no nos volveremos a que nuestros asuntos se resuelvan en la Liga de Unova-Pregunto y contesto Ash a Trip que este asintio y haciendo una Nota mental en que lo tendría en la mira para la próxima vez que los veria.

Una vez que Trip se fue del laboratorio humillado, derrotado y con su Ego herido, el ambiente volvió a la normalidad en el campo de batalla.

-(Genial, otro emo resentido, mal perdedor), de todas maneras, gran trabajo Oshawott, y vaya potente que tienes con tu Hidrobomba, aunque fue una batalla rapida, hicistes un gran trabajo-Pensó y felicito Ash al inicial de tipo agua Oshawott y este salto abrazando a Ash con suma felicidad.

-Osha Osha Oshawott-Dijo Oshawott feliz en que su primera batalla halara salido victorioso y esperaba que el lo eligiera como su entrenador.

-debo decir Ash esa fue una batalla impresionante, aunque solo estuviera a favor de una lado, también creo que debo disculparme contigo por lo que dijo trip, la verdad el chico tiene potencial para ser un entrenador muy fuerte, pero su odio hacia los extranjeros lo arruina junto con su arrogancia como nuevo entrenador-Respondió la profesora acercándose a Ash y a Oshawott.

-No se preocupe profesora Juniper, él es un novato joven y tendrá que aprender a base de experiencia sea buenas o malas para el en su viaje, y además él debe aprender que hay muchos entrenadores mucho más fuertes que en el todo el mundo, ya sea en Unova o una de las regiones, y eso lo aprendí a la mala durante mis viajes. Comento Ash recordando cuando él era un Novato y en su primera vez no le fue muy bien desde atrapando a Pokemon y en su primera lucha en un gimnasio que lo perdió en menos de un minuto.

Y una vez entregado a Oshawott en manos de la profesora Juniper este planeaba recoger a su equipo y a RotomDex pero justamente que planeaba ir al laboratorio fue detenido o mejor dicho fue rodeado por los nuevos/as entrenadores/oras que vieron su combate ante Trip.

-Ehhh ¿hola?-Pregunto Ash a los demás entrenadores sintiéndose un tanto incomodo en ser rodeado por los demás.

y la primera en actuar fue Bell que se acercó al azabache pero por pura coincidencia había una pequeña piedrita donde ella tropezó y casi se cae y de manera instintiva agarro a Bel de la Cintura provocando un sonrojo que provoco los celos de los demás entrenadores masculinos pero en especial en ciertas Pelicastañas.

-Ehh Ho-la. Soy Bell de Pueblo Arcilla, solo quería decirte que distes una gran pelea, y espero un día retarte a un. Combate.-Dijo Bell tratando de no tartamudear pero le resultaba difícil por estar muy cerca del entrenador de Kanto.

-Por mi adelante, yo te estare esperando para ese combate, y cuando estes lista, buscame y lucharemos-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa amable que sonrojo más a la rubia y esta asintio con felicidad al ver que tendría un motivo más por ser una entrenadora pokemon.

-Hey Ash, gran pelea ante Trip, Soy Hugh de Pueblo Engobe de Unova y me gustaría enfrentarte-Se presentó el Peliazul levantando su mano al azabache y este acepto el gesto del entrenador, bueno por lo menos era sociable y amable.

-Que tal Ash, también Soy del Pueblo Engobe, Soy Nate y también me gustaría enfrentarte a ti-Comento Nate también de entusiasta Nate y al igual que su compañero y próximo rival Hugh se presentó a Ash aceptando el saludo del entrenador.

-También yo quisiera luchar contra ti Ash, Soy Hilbert Originario de Pueblo Arcilla-También se presentó Hilbert a Ash dándole un apretón de manos que acepto con gusto Ash pero también sorprendido que tendría 3 rivales porque luchar.

-Un gusto en conocerlos Chicos, y con gusto aceptare su reto, y les parecerían bien que en vez de 1 vs 1, sean un 3 vs 1 ustedes contra mí-Comento Ash sorprendiendo a las demás chicas y a la profesora, y en cuanto a los 3 entrenadores pusieron una enorme sonrisa y una mirada en que les gustó la idea en enfrentarse un entrenador fuerte y medirse y asintieron con la idea, obligando a las chicas sentarse en los asientos como espectadoras

Mientras que la profesora nuevamente tomaba el puesto como Arbitro, tanto Hugh, Hilbert y Nate tenían sus pokebolas listas.

-Adelante Tepig/Oshawott/Snivy-Dijieron al Unísono lanzando sus pokebolas revelando a los 3 iniciales de la región de Unova y ambos tenian miradas retadoras y determinadas como la de sus entrenadores que están listos para la contienda.

-Bien Pikachu yo te elijo-Respondió Ash y Pikachu se lanzó al combate desprendiendo chispas en sus mejillas y posicionando para otro combate.

-La batalla entre los entrenadores Hugh, Nate e Hibert vs el Retador Ash Ketchum, está por comenzar, la batalla terminara hasta que sus pokemon ya no puedan continuar, muy bien pueden comenzar-Comento la profesora dando comienzo la batalla ante los nuevos entrenadores y Ash.

Y los primeros en actuar fueron los iniciales en donde con las ordenes de sus entrenadores atacaron primero con Embestidas en diferentes lados obligando a Pikachu a esquivarlos con las ordenes de Ash decidió utilizar Ataque Rápido en Tepig pero fue repelido por el Chorro de Agua de Oshawott y Snivy con Látigo Cepa, desviando el ataque rápido de Pikachu, y tanto Tepig decidió utilizar Brasas golpeando directamente a Pikachu.

Ash al ver que ellos iban enserio, decidió también ponerse serio, y mandar a Pikachu en que usara Electrobola en Oshawott cosa que notaron Tepig y Snivy y ambos lo contrarrestaron con Ciclon de Hojas y Brasas creando una nube de humo que cubrió el campo de batalla, y tanto Ash aprovecho en que Pikachu usara Rayo en la dirección de Snivy y el Rayo golpeo directamente al Pokemon de Hilbert debilitándolo, y al ver que seguía el campo lleno de humo Ash ordeno en que se adentrara en el campo y con Cola de Hierro remato a un desprevenido Tepig Noqueándolo al instante también debilitándolo

Ya que solo quedaba Oshawott, Hugh le ordeno en que lo atacara con Chorro de Agua a distancia, y con acierto le golpeo con todo a Pikachu y al ver que Pikachu estaba agotándose, decidió rematar de una vez a Oshawott con Tacleada de Voltios mientras que Oshawott trato de defenderse con Chorro de Agua pero fue tacleado completamente mandándolo a volar a Oshawott debilitándolo y así obteniendo la victoria para Ash y Pikachu

Tanto los 3 entrenadores devolvieron a sus respectivos pokemons en sus pokebolas, no estaban tristes en perder, sabiendo que iban a perder pero se habían sorprendido en que le habían dado cierta pelea a Ash, y en ver en que tanto sus iniciales y ellos trabajan muy bien en conjunto demostrando que serían unos extraordinarios entrenadores pokemons, y con un rival mucho más fuerte como lo son los Lideres de Gimnasio...mejor dicho el Actual Campeón de la Región de Unova Alder

Ya tenían un motivo más en entrenar arduamente y era Superar a Ash como Objetivo principal para ellos tres ya que se sentían muy bien al luchar contra el azabache de Kanto, algo les impulsaba en seguir luchando y demostrar en que ellos serían los mejores.

Sin nada más que hacer, tanto Hugh, Hilbert, Nate y Bell se despidieron de Ash, Hilda y la profesora Juniper tomando caminos distintos, por parte de los Nativos de Pueblo Engobe irian a Ciudad Stration en retar a su próximo gimnasio, mientras que Hilbert iría a la ciudad Nacrene también retar al líder de gimnasio y en cuanto a Bell fue a Pueblo Accumula a ir a cierta clase de gimnasio para entrenarse mejor.

Una vez que los 4 entrenadores se fueron a distintos lugares, Ash al ver que habían dejado sola a la pelicastaña, este decidió presentarse ya que no había tenido la oportunidad en presentarse.

-Hola, como veo ya eres una nueva entrenadora, mucho gusto soy Ash-Se presentó ash a la pelicastaña y esta acepto el gesto del chico que la había ganado su atención y en querer conocer mejor a él.

-Mucho gusto Ash, Soy Hilda, de Pueblo Arcilla y excelentes combates veo que eres un entrenador nato-Comento la pelicastaña al azabache provocando un ligero sonrojo por el gesto positivo de la chica.

-Gracias y todavía no me puedo llamarme veterano ya que todavía me falta mucho por aprender, y como veo en ti, veo que estas lista para ser una entrenadora pokemon-Opino Ash de manera honesta provocando que la pelicastaña le saliera una sonrisa pequeña en ella y ligero sonrojo.

-Gracias Ash, aunque seré sincero, todavía me da miedo en viajar sola con Snivy y me preguntaba si te gustaría si te acompañara en tu aventura-Dijo Hilda sorprendiendo a Ash en que lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja en tener una nueva compañera, bueno por lo menos ella tomo la iniciativa y en ver que ella se sentía insegura en viajar sola.

-¿Estas segura en querer viajar conmigo? no me gustaría que te sientas forzada o insegura, me gustaría saber si has tomado la mejor decisión-Pregunto Ash a Hilda y esta al ver que si la aceptaría pero tendría que ser sincera con él y esperar en que la aceptara.

-Todavía tengo miedo en viajar y en cómo luchar, y tú sé que no conoces muy bien por la región de Unova, y yo te puedo guiar en todo el recorrido, mientras que me ayudas a ser una buena entrenadora todo lo que me digas, lo aprendo rápido, y cuando estemos listas, me gustara enfrentarte a ti en la Liga Unova, ¿aceptas?-Pregunto y propuso Hilda a la propuesta tentadora dada al azabache por fuera estaba tranquila pero por dentro estaba nerviosa esperando la respuesta de Ash.

-Acepto, y además no tengas miedo en el viaje, yo sé que eres valiente y audaz, sé que tú y Snivy serán mejores amigas y acepto en ayudarte a ser más fuerte y te prometo en que nada te pasara, yo te protegeré cueste lo que cueste-Respondió Ash estirando la mano para sellar el trato a Hilda y ella sin pensarlo sellaron el trato y de manera instintiva abrazo de lleno a Ash tratando de no sonrojarse por la acción de ella.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, yo también te prometo en que seré una buena aprendiz y compañera, créeme que no te decepcionaras de mi-Comento Hilda emocionada en viajar alguien como Ash y esperar que aventuras tendrán ellos 2 y ante la mirada de la profesora Juniper tenían esos pensamientos.

-(Esos chicos, seguro que tendrán grandes aventuras esa pareja, y debo admitir que me dieron celos el ver a la chica abrazar a Ash, bueno ya el tiempo lo dirá)-Pensó la profesora Juniper sonriendo al ver la escena un tanto comprometedora de la pareja...ejem mejor dicho Entrenadores.

y una vez que se separaron del abrazo, Ash le comento en que unos minutos comenzaran su viaje, y en que tomara su mochila y todo lo necesario para su recorrido y ella asintió tomando su pokebola con Snivy, la pokedex dada por la profesora y 6 pokebolas vacías, y ella le comento que la esperaba en la plaza del pueblo arcilla mientras que Ash iría por sus cosas y tanto la chica se retiró del lugar a su casa y tomar lo necesario para comenzar dejando solo a Ash y Juniper Solos.

-Bueno profesora, Gracias por todo, y agradezco en que guardara el secreto-Dijo Ash agradecido en que la profesora le guardara su secreto de su Status y en sus verdaderas intenciones en porque está en Unova.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, prometí que guardare tu secreto, ya que me has sorprendido en que puedes dar buenas luchas ¿me gustaría que me hicieras un último favor?-Propuso la profesora llamando la atención a Ash y a Pikachu.

-¿Cual Favor seria profesora Juniper?-Respondió Ash a la profesora y está sonriendo le daba una pokebola vacía y no cualquiera, y era la pokebola de Oshawott.

-Me gustaría en que recibieras a Oshawott contigo, vi en como luchaban en sincronía, en como tú y el trabajan bien juntos y además él te aprecia mucho y te quiere como su entrenador-Dijo la profesora entregándole la pokebola de Oshawott en manos de Ash.

-Sería un honor para mí, me asegurare en que Oshawott sea fuerte y reciba todo lo necesario para que este bien conmigo-Dijo Ash aceptando el favor de la profesora y se dirigí hacia a atención de Oshawott.

-¿Quieres unirte a nosotros Oshawott?-Pregunto Ash al inicial de tipo agua y este sin dudarlo toco el centro de la pokebola regresando a la pokebola aceptándolo con un Si por parte de él.

-Bienvenido al equipo Oshawott-Se dijo a si mismo Ash sosteniendo la pokebola de oshawott

-¿Ya sabes a qué pueblo dirigirte Ash?-Pregunto la profsora Juniper al azabache mientras ponia a pikachu en su hombro y la pokebola de oshawott en su cinturon.

-Según con la agenda debo ir a Ciudad Stration ya que ahí está el primer Gimnasio que hay que enfrentar pero creo que me tomare el tiempo ya que quiero conocer la region en seguir con mi investigación, de esa organización criminal y aparte en ayudar a Hilda-Comento Ash a la profesora d lo que haria una vez que se despidieran.

-Bien estoy seguro que te ira muy bien con Hilda, es una buena chica, solo falta alguien en quien la guie, y estoy segura que tu serias un buen maestro, bien te deseo éxito en tu viaje y en tu investigación-Dijo la profesora despidiéndose de Ash y este se dirigía a su habitación a recoger a los demás pokemon, Rotomdex y su pokehuevo.

-También le deseo suerte en su investigación y espero que otro día nos volviéramos a ver- Comento Ash ya una vez recogido todo lo necesario desde Pikachu en su hombro, RotomDex en la mochila para que descansara, y todo lo necesario en su mochila o su cinturón.

y sin nada más que hacer Ash se despidió de la profesora Juniper y de su laboratorio caminando a Pueblo Arcilla esperando a su nueva compañera de viaje , a la novata Entrenadora Hilda.

-Media hora después-

Luego de que llegara a Pueblo arcilla aprovecho en comprar víveres, alimentos para sus pokemon y para él, equipaje y algunos elementos que compro en la tienda y fue a la plaza principal donde estaba esperando a Hilda donde ella Aparicio con una mochila junto a Snivy a su lado lista para viajar con él.

-¿Lista para viajar Hilda?-Pregunto Ash levantándose de las escalera para acercarse a la pelicastaña y esta asintió feliz.

-Lista Ash hay que ir al norte a la Ruta 1 donde se conecta a Pueblo Accumula donde podemos descansar-Comento Hilda a Ash a que caminos irían.

-Perfecto en esa ruta entrenaremos en cómo luchar y como atrapar a tus pokemon por tu cuenta-Dijo Ash a su nueva compañera e aprendiz y esta sintió con su sonría sonrisa en la pelicastaña.

-Muy bien, andado, tenemos mucho por que recorrer aprendiz-Comento Ash reanudando su caminata y la pelicastaña junto a Snivy le siguieron el camino hacia la Ruta 1 donde tendrian su primer acercamiento en cómo luchar ante Oponentes y Pokemon Salvajes.

-Mientras tanto en la región de Kanto-

en una zona clasificada de la Policía Internacional Pokemon.

Vemos afuera de la oficina de Anabel a un aterrado Agente Looker sumamente asustado...

...y el porque esta aterrado sencillo...

hace unos minutos les llego el mensaje dado por su nuevo agente Ash ya llegado a la region de Unova y bio la bitacora informado en la llegada de Ash a Pueblo Arcilla y todavia no reporta anomalías de las dos organizaciones criminales pero también tenían un plus más y era un video...

Por desgracia estaba su compañera Anabel en su oficina leyendo su bitácora poniendo una sonrisa en la Pelilla viendo en que su ''compañero'' en que él está sano y salvo en Unova, pero le pizco la curiosidad en ver el video y tanto Looker e Anabel se sorprendieron ver el contenido

Por RotomDex grabo en su videocámara a a Ash siendo enfrentando a un Pokemon Legendario en plena tormenta eléctrica donde vieron que se trataba de uno de los dragones legendarios de Unova, ''El Dragón Eléctrico Zekrom'' Donde Ash junto a todos sus pokemon de su equipo lucharon en perfecta sincronía logrando retroceder y doblegar al temido Zekrom con un Movimiento Z del tipo Dragón Con Ash y Sceptile hicieron el Dracoaliento Devastador venciendo a Zekrom regresando a toda la normalidad en Pueblo Arcillado

Para Looker estaba muy sorprendo en ver que su agente está calificado en vencer a legendario y no por nada es el campeón regional de Alola y siendo un fuerte veterano que se ha enfrentado a organizaciones criminales, el era su mejor agente pero por el otro lado por Anabel se quedó estática en ver en su amado nuevamente estar en el ojo del huracán al enfrentarse a un legendario.

De pronto el lugar se puso un ambiente tan frio que bajo la temperatura en la oficina algo que Looker sintió fue terror puro en ver un fuerte instinto asesino por parte de Anabel desatándolo y viendo las cosas levitar por sus habilidades psíquicas lo empeoraban.

-Looker, yo te recomendaría que huyas lo más rápido que puedas, porque no me contendré si sales herido...una...dos...-Susurro la Pelilla con una voz sepulcral aterrando al pobre Looker que corrió como alma que le lleva al diablo.

Y eso es lo que nos lleva a esa situación viendo a un aterrado Looker temblando del pánico en sentir la muerte inminente por parte de su compañera.

-Hay Ash que has hecho, has despertado a una fiera peligrosa, solo espero que sobrevivas a lo que se te viene encima-Susurro Looker aterrado en ver que pasara si Ash se entera de lo que vieron en su video...solo esperar que no sufiera mucho

Mientras tanto en las oficinas se encontraba a una Anabel completamente molesta en ver nuevamente a su amado en Peligro y ahora está convencida en ir a Unova cuanto antes de lo previsto y decidió llamar desde su teléfono celular a su jefe Scott.

-Scott, ya termine con los oponentes que esperaron, solo te llamo en que me tomare mi año sabático ahora...y no me preguntes porque...solo que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes por hacer...buenos días y que descanses Scott-Colgó Anabel dejando al mensaje al Magnate y viendo que las cosas en Unova se habían puesto algo feas, iría para allá para cuidar a su compañero y protegerlo lo más que pueda.

-Aguanta Ash, ya iré para allá a Unova...puedes esconderte pero te encontrare- se dijo a sí misma la Pelilla con una sonrisa tierna que helaba al sentir el instinto que desprendía de ella.

Mientras tanto en una parte de la Ruta 1 se encontraba el azabache caminando junto a su nueva compañera Hilda donde se habían despedido de Pueblo arcilla cuando de pronto sintió un tremendo escalofríos en su espalda algo que le dejo frio y miedo en Ash.

-(Brrrrrrr...Tengo un mal presentimiento en la fuerza, por alguna razón creo que seré tomado como un saco de box, además porque siento lastima por el agente Looker)-Pensó Ash sintiendo ese frio de la nada en su espalda, pero luego lo ignoro continuando con su viaje en la Ruta 1 junto a Hilda.

-Mientras tanto en otra zona alejada de la región de Unova-

En una zona desconocida todo se encontraba a oscuras donde solo se notaban varias siluetas de unos sujetos vestidos con capas negras con capuchas que no se reconocían sus identidades pero se notaba el amiente que era siniestro y oscuro el lugar

-Mi señor, hemos detectado que Zekrom ha vuelto al radar- Dijo una entidad con tono masculino.

-Excelente, que hay de los demás?-Ordeno en tono de mando el que pareciera estar al mando de ese grupo

-Ninguno mi señor, pero estamos vigilando a las 24/7 (24 horas y 7 días de la semana) en que aparezcan los demás legendarios-Respondió otra voz que al saber su tono era más femenino.

-Muy bien...que hay de ''El''-Ordeno nuevamente pero al nombrar al ''El'' lo dijo con tono venenoso.

-No hay rastro de el-Dijeron al unísono las dos entidades a su jefe.

-De acuerdo...retírense del lugar y repórtenme cualquier anomalía, en especial en ese Sujeto-Ordeno nuevamente el sujeto ante el asentimiento de sus subordinados

-Si señor- dijeron al unísono retirándose en las sombras nuevamente dejando al líder con una sonrisa siniestra en el.

-(Excelente, va todo muy bien según lo planeado y nadie se va intervenir de nuevo)-Se dijo a si mismo soltando pequeñas risas siniestras que helaron el lugar...

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo

Pero antes de todo los reviews.

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si creo que el traje de Leon Scott Kennedy de Residente Evil 4 le vendrá muy bien y si lo veras mucho mas maduro y un veterano tal como debio ser y si a Zekrom le costo muy caro en atacar al azabache y tu tranquilo en que Anabel…aun no y ya pronto veras la humillación de trip tu tranquilo que lo vas a disfrutar y ya se vera mucho en Othellos y en mucho mas shippings como el Deepvast y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y no te impacientes amigo tu trnaquilo que me gusta hacerlo a mi modo, relajado.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y ya como se vio Ash ya llego a la region de Unova y ya tuvo su primera interaccion ante Zekrom y apuesto que se verán mas adelante, y en cuanto en que Anabel se entere del video…depende si anda de buenas o de malas y ya pronto veras una humillación aplastante en trip y veras algunos shippings algunos nuevos, sin mas disfruta del capitulo de hoy amigo.**_

 _ **Primordialdragon**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y tu tranquilo en que el video lo verán pronto por Anabel y ya veras pronto la humillación de trip y ya veras mucho mas sorpresas en este capitulo, sin mas disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si Zekrom aprenderá nuevamente en jamas subestimar a Ash y tu tranquilo en que Anabel no matara a ash…todavia aun no, y pronto veras a Trip humillado y derrotado, lo veras todo en este capitulo amigo, sin mas disfrutalo y en cuanto a las demas chicas se iran revelandose poco a poco.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustara la batalla ante zekrom y espero que te guste mas las sorpresas en ese capituolo, seguro que te sorprenderá.**_

 _ **The ZOOM**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias los reviews, y bueno gracias por leerlo y no te preocupes si no lo quieres leere bueno agradezco en que lo hallas leído y bueno espero sopenderte en otros fics.**_

 _ **Vicsan**_

 _ **Buenas, gracias por el review amigo, y espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo y no quisiera hablar del otro fic, disculpa.**_

 _ **uzuky12**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review emmm amigo ya se acabo la votación pero aun asi agradezco la votación.**_

 _ **Lector Luigi**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si ese era el primer paso necesario que necesitaba Ash en Unova y pronto veras la humillación de Trip, te gustara.**_

 _ **Elay Grimm**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por todos los reviews que me enviastes y bueno ya esta asegurado el harem, los pokemon que tendran en su equipo al igual que los compañeros que tendra, asi que todo no te preocupes, sbueno sin mas disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te halla gustado y en cuanto a un legendaro de Unova hmmm déjame pensarlo porque hay varias opciones para darlselo pero eso seria mucho mas adelante para Ash, y espero sorprenderte en este capitulo seguro que te encantara, te lo aseguro.**_

Uffff ahora si escribi mucho jejeje creo que ahora si me tarde…bueno a lo que venimos

Como vieron ya vio la humillación de Trip, los nuevos rivales de ash y claro la primera acompañante y segunda pareja para Ash que sera Hilda y tambien el primero de muchos de los pokemon de Ash que sera Oshawott

Tambien como vieron ya verán a Anabel en Unova y en la aparición de esa Organización criminal que mas adelante se revelara su identidad

Pronto debutara otra chica y la tercera pareja para Ash junto a Hilda en su recorrido

Bueno espero sorprenderlos en el proximo capitulo

Sin mas me retiro

Hasta la Proxima.


	6. Ruta 1 y enfrentamientos

_**Ruta 1 y enfrentamientos**_

 _ **De regreso en la Ruta 1**_

Nos encontrábamos de nuevo entre la frontera de Pueblo Arcilla y la Ruta 1 se encontraban dos entrenadores caminando por el camino boscoso, el primero un joven entrenador originario de Kanto Ash Ketchum (que en realidad es Agente especial y campeón regional) está acompañado por la entrenadora novata Hilda White nativa de pueblo arcillo, y para empezar en su recorrido hacia la liga Unova ash decidió llevar a la castaña a esta ruta, ya que para comenzar en su recorrido seria primero en que ella pula sus habiliades como entrenadora es capturar y luchar con pokemon salvajes de esa región para mejorar en cómo luchar y coordinar con su Snivy.

-Bien Hilda, aún nos falta algunos días para llegar a Pueblo Accumula, así que por hoy estaremos aquí para entrenar Hilda, ¿te parece bien? -Pregunto Ash mientras observaba la ruta viendo que era un lugar perfecto para capturar pokemon básicos para Hilda y si también se podría tener algunos para comenzar.

-Si Ash, y quiero agradecerte por esperarme en la explanada del pueblo y disculpas por tardarme mucho ya que no me dejaba ir mi madre…como tú ya sabes cómo son las madres-Explico la castaña un tanto apenada por la tardanza que le hizo pasar a su nuevo ''compañero'' de viaje.

-No te preocupes, no te tardasteis mucho, y descuida, comprendo en que tu madre se preocupe por ti, también la mía se preocupa cada vez que viajo solo, así que no te preocupes por la tardanza pude aprovechar en observar su pueblo es muy tranquilo-Comento Ash a su compañera y esta dio un suspiro de alivio en saber que no se molestó en esperarla, ya que tanto su vecino Hilbert y su amiga Bel si se impacientaba cuando llegaba tarde.

En eso ash sintió que algo se movía en su mochila recordando que tenía escondido a RotomDex que le llamo la atención para Hilda.

-Ash, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en to mochila? -Pregunto de manera curiosa Hilda viendo que la mochila no dejaba de moverse dando a Ash un suspiro en saber que tendría que revelar su Pokedex especial.

-Antes de que lo veas, no quiero que te asustes o te sobresaltes de lo que veras, ya que no me quiero que piensen mal de mí-Comento Ash de manera seria a su compañera preocupándola en ver que lo que tenía oculto, pero tenía sus motivos en tenerlo oculto en su mochila.

-De acuerdo Ash y no te preocupes, pase lo que pase estaré tranquila-Respondio Hilda poniendo tranquilo a Ash y al ver que no había nadie en la Ruta 1, decidió abrir su mochila y en ello se dejó revelar RotomDex exaltado.

-Ash, sé que estas molesto por no dejarte dormir por ver la Serie del Detective Raka, pero no me dejes encerrado en tu mochila por favor no me hagas esto…..-Dijo un molesto RotomDex con la emojin de una carita molesta en la pantalla hasta que sintió la mirada de la pelicastaña.

¿Ash? ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto una asustada Hilda al ver a la Pokedex parlante y flotando asustándola aún más a la chica.

-Bien Hilda te presento a mi compañero RotomDex…RotomDex te presento a Hilda, Entrenadora Pokemon de Pueblo Arcilla-Dijo de manera Breve y directa Ash hacia los dos, y aun una asustada pelicastaña miraba a Rotom y este decidió romper el hielo y además de ver a una nueva entrenadora.

-Alola Hilda, Soy RotomDex soy una pokedex que tiene dentro un Rotom que puede dar vida a la Pokedex, y disculpe por asustarla, no era mi intención-Se presentó y disculpo Rotom a la pelicastaña extendiéndole con una de sus manos como una muestra de disculpa.

-Ehhhh…Hola, Soy Hilda, de Pueblo Arcilla de la Región de Unova, encantada en conocerlo y vaya….un Rotom en una Pokedex, eso es sorprenderte-Comento Hilda ya más tranquila al ver a Rotom y este puso una sonrisa feliz en el demostrándolo en una emojin de su pantalla con una carita sonriente.

-Bien Hilda, RotomDex es mi compañero que ha estado viajando conmigo es una Pokedex (y mucho más) y quiero disculparme por no revelaron cuando nos conocidos pero no me hubiera gustado en que pensaran mal de mí en tener una tecnología más avanzada, solo quiero que sepas que él es un buen amigo-Comento Ash de manera sincera y honesta a la castaña ya que no quería secretos para ella, y al ver la sinceridad del chico este comprendió del porque escondió esa Pokedex ante los demás ya que lo tacharían de ser alguien superior o arrogante, y él era todo lo contrario como lo es cierto Rubio que fue humillado.

-Descuida Ash comprendo en que no quisieras revelarlos esa tecnología un tanto avanzada pensarías en que nos verían alguien como inferiores a nosotros/as, y tu solo querías evitar malentendidos y estoy sorprendida en esa Pokedex vaya que la tecnología va avanzando a pasos agigantados cada vez más-Comento Hilda al ver a RotomDex y luego sacar su Pokedex de la Región Unova viendo la diferencia en cuanto a tecnología.

-No la menosprecies Hilda, Toda Pokedex es valiosa para cualquier entrenador siempre te va sacar de un apuro, créeme porque ya lo viví en carne propia en experiencias anteriores, aquí en esta ruta probaremos la Pokedex como punto de partida. Comento Ash a Hilda y esta se sintió mejor en lo que le había dicho Ash, y vio que su Pokedex le sería de gran ayuda.

-Está bien, pero por ahora no noto ningún pokemon salvaje a la vista-Dijo la Pelicastaña viendo en los árboles y hierba alta ninguna señal de un Pokemon Salvaje a la vista.

-Tranquila Hilda por ahora busquemos un lugar para acampar y si tenemos suerte habrá pokemon en este lugar podremos entrenarte-Propuso Ash mientras que ella asintió y ambos junto a Pikachu, Snivy y RotomDex siguieron caminando en la Ruta 1 hasta toparse en un lugar alejado de la ruta uno donde había un pequeño Lago y en alrededor suyo había un denso bosque y una hierba alta, es ahí donde nuestros héroes decidieron instalarse en este lugar ya que habían notado en que ya caía la noche y era el momento para descansar para los jóvenes entrenadores.

-Bien por hoy descansaremos por aquí, yo pondré la leña y la comida, Hilda tu puedes traer algo de Agua y algunas Bayas para pasar la noche por aquí-Pidió Ash a Hilda y esta asintió con una sonrisa aceptando la idea del azabache.

-Por supuesto Ash no me tardo- Dijo Hilda con su Snivy fueron a dentro del bosque mientras que Ash junto a Pikachu y RotomDex instalaban las tiendas de campaña y una leña prendiéndola fuego para estar calientes y alumbrado para esta noche y aprovecho para hacer una comida instantánea que se necesitaba agua caliente para hervirla y la cena estaría Lista, y en ello decidió hablar con su compañero Rotom pero antes había puesto a Pikachu a vigilar si no llegaba temprano Hilda y a la vez cuidar del Pokehuevo

\- ¿Algún mensaje por parte de Anabel o Looker Rotom? -Pregunto Ash a Rotom mientras que este se aseguraba que la tienda de campaña estuviera segura.

-Revise los mensajes del PokeSkype y no me han llegado notificación, ten paciencia compañero, que eso es tardado y además Anabel había dicho que en algunos días estaría viajando por Ciudad Stration y faltan algunos días para llegar a la ciudad-Respondió Rotom mostrando en su pantalla que en la bandeja de mensajes esta vacío para el alivio de ash

-De acuerdo, solo que han pasado 2 días y no he recibido notificación de Anabel y Looker, pero bueno ya mañana espero que reciba noticias de ellos y esperar las siguientes indicaciones-Comento Ash a Rotom y este asintió.

-Está bien, por cierto, Ash en este lugar hay un índice del 80% de Pokemons salvajes en la zona, Desde Pidoves, Patrats y Deerlings-Comento Rotom y eso provocó en una pequeña sonrisa en Ash al ver que este lugar sería perfecto para entrenar a su compañera.

-Excelente, gracias por notificármelo Rotom con ello se alegrará Hilda y pode ayudarla-Comento un optimista azabache a la cual le llamo la atención a Rotom.

-Ash, sin ofender, pero creo que ves a Hilda con otros ojos…-Trato de Opinas Rotom pero fue detenido por Ash con una mano pidiendo que paraba de hablar.

-No es eso y si fuera posible no puedo, y tú ya sabes porque no, dejemos así y concentremos para ver que entrenamiento hay que darle a Hilda-Contesto de manera seria Ash tratando de no tocar ese tema de las relaciones algo que Rotom y Pikachu lo sabía y estaba preocupado en que no hablaran de ese tema un tanto delicado para el azabache.

-Bib bip (Ash no podrá evitar el tema, un día tendrás que comprenderlo en que es lo correcto no le temas a eso)-Pensó Rotom con una preocupación a su compañero un tanto evasivo en el tema de las relaciones sentimentales.

Y una vez que terminaron de acomodar la tienda de campaña, la leña y ahora falta que llegara Hilda que llego a los pocos minutos con varias bayas desde Aranja, Zidra y Oram y Agua por parte de Snivy.

-Listo Ash ya tengo el agua y las bayas me ayudó mucho Snivy-Comento la pelicastaña entregándole el agua y las bayas a Ash y este se ponía manos a la obra para comenzar con la cena.

-Muy bien, gracias por traerlas, ahora déjamelos a mí y preparare la Cena, tu ponte comida porque en minutos ya estaría lista-Comento Ash preparando con el agua hirviéndola en una cacerola esperando para que agua estuviera caliente y con ello preparo la comida instantánea y junto con las bayas era un complementario para ambos entrenadores mientras que sus pokemon tanto Pikachu y Snivy les preparraron alimento pokemon junto con algunas bayas picadas combinándolas para que la comida le supera más rica para los pokemon mientras que tanto Ash e Hilda ya estaban cenando con la comida instantánea y ambos están disfrutando de la cena tranquilamente en la hermosa noche en la ruta 1 y para complementar un platillo hecho con bayas y alimento que compro Ash para alimento suyo y para su compañera.

En ello Hilda probo el primer bocado y quedo fascinada por la cena hecha por el azabache, quien se lo diría en que su compañero fuera un buen cocinero.

-Vaya Ash tu platillo tiene gran sazón, me encanto a la hora de probarlo-Elogio la pelicastaña a Ash y este le dio una pequeña sonrisa en el por el comentario positivo dado por el patillo que hizo y eso que fue la primera vez que hizo un platillo para alguien ya que él siempre se lo hacía por su cuenta o para sus pokemon, gracias a buenos amigos y maestros que tuvo en sus diferentes viajes que tuvo (recordando a Brock, Tracey, Clemont y Mallow) ya que este no podía depender de los demás y se volvió más independiente y se soltó mas en el área de la gastronomía para mantenerse por su cuenta.

-Gracias Hilda y ese platillo no es por cuenta propia sino aprendida por unos buenos amigos/as que he viajado y quise experimentar como me salía-Respondió de manera sincera Ash a Hilda sorprendiéndola por el comentario que le capto la atención y trato de sacar más información y en conocer mejor a Ash.

-Aun así, te quedo muy bueno el platillo, por curiosidad ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -Comento la pelicastaña llamando la atención del azabache junto a la de sus pokemon que seguían cenando.

-Claro, adelante puedes continuar-Prosiguió Ash para que ella tomara la iniciativa en querer preguntarle.

\- ¿Has estado viajando en otras regiones? -Pregunto la pelicastaña lanzando la primera bomba al azabache llevándolo por sorpresa, pero bueno podría responderles, pero a medias para que no sepa toda la verdad suya de su otra cara de la moneda (la de ser Agente y Campeón Regional de Alola y otras cosas más)

-Sí, he estado viajando en otras regiones, desde Kanto, Islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh Kalos e Alola a tener suerte en la liga, pero aún no se me ha dado pero eso no me desanima ya que he tenido la oportunidad en conocer nuevos pokemon, viajar con muy buenos amigos, amigas, y conocer buenas personas en cada región que he viajado-Comento Ash recordando a cada región que visito sorprendiéndola una vez más a la pelicastaña en ver que Ash era un veterano y un trotamundos, en verdad sentía que todavía tena mucho más sorpresas por revelar pero se quedó fascinada en ver que él ha conocido nuevas regiones que ella.

-y que pasa cuando acabas una liga de una región diferente-Pregunto nuevamente Hilda ya que al saber que ha conocido nuevas personas tenía la preocupación en ver que se separaba de sus amigos y en que jamás los volvería a verlos y es algo en lo que le temía.

-Bien luego de terminar de una liga, tanto mis amigos y yo optamos por tomar caminos separados en seguir sus propios sueños y esperar que cada uno consiga su sueño-Comento de manera sincera Ash haciendo que la pelicastaña tuviera sus peores temores en que él se separa una vez que acabara su viaje.

-Ya veo-Respondió con un tono desilusionada y a la vez triste en ver que un futuro se separa y tomarían nuevos rumbos algo que noto Ash en el tono de la pelicastaña-

-Hey no te pongas así Hilda, todavía nos falta mucho por que recorrer, y además me habías comentado en que nos estaríamos guiando por toda Unova algo que no he conocido aun-Dijo Ash evitando que Hilda se pusiera triste en ver que ese preocupaba en una separación y esta recupero los ánimos.

-Por supuesto, y debo decirte que Unova es una región extensa y hay mucho por que recorrer-Comento la pelicastaña ya más animada en ver que Ash quiere conocer por toda Unova y así poder estar un poco mucho más tiempo con él y en tener nuevas aventuras.

-Por mí no hay problema, ya que siempre he querido viajar por Unova y no me lo quiero perder en nada de este mundo-Dijo Ash terminando con su platillo cosa que también Hilda también había acabado de Cenar junto a los demás pokemon.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, bien iré a cambiarme para dormir y por favor ''No Espíes a escondidas''-Contesto la pelicastaña levantándose para dirigirse a la tienda de campaña para cambiarse a una ropa más ligera para dormir.

-Hey yo no soy así, tu ve tranquila, ya que yo me iré a dormir acostado en la intemperie - Respondió en su defensa para que no lo tachara de pervertido cosa que él le desagradaba mucho ya que no le gusta espiar a las mujeres cosa que alivio a la pelicastaña

Una vez que ambos habían tomado sus respectivas camas para esta noche, tanto Ash se había acomodado en un tronco de un árbol junto a una almohada junto a Pikachu y RotomDex al igual que su pokehuevo a su lado listo para dormir mientras que Hilda junto a Snivy también ya estaban listas para dormir, pero antes vio a ash recostado en el tronco.

-Amm Ash, no este incomodo en dormir afuera-Pregunto un tanto dudosa y preocupada Hilda a Ash y este le negó a la pregunta de ella.

-No te preocupes, yo ya estoy acostumbrado en dormir en la intemperie y además me gusta el aire fresco de la noche, así que no te preocupes. -Respondió Ash mientras cerraba los ojos y así lo hacia Pikachu y RotomDex cerrando también sus ojos para dormir.

-Está bien, buenas noches Pikachu, Rotom…y buenas noches…Ash-Dijo en un murmuro la pelicastaña acostándose junto a Snivy durmiéndose cómodamente en la tienda de campaña.

-Buenas noches…Hilda-También murmuro Ash antes de caer completamente dormido, pero no sin antes asegurar que Rotom le pusiera la hora para levantarse ya que mañana seria puro entrenamiento para ella.

Lo que no sabía que ellos que a cierta distancia donde estaban Ash e Hilda estaba siendo observados por un par de ojos de color grises y se notaba en su silueta que es la de un pequeño cocodrilo.

Era otro día mas en la región Unova para Ash e Hilda.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otra parte de la Ruta 1**_

 _ **En una cueva oscura.**_

De regreso se encontraban los agentes infiltrados recién llegados del Team Rocket Jessie, James y Meowth luego de pasar el dia escondidos en la cueva se habiai instalado de manera temporal como su base y refugio luego de pasar la tormenta arreglaron todo desde las comunicaciones con su equipo de comunicación hasta en la parte de los alimentos, ahora estaban estableciendo por vía satélite tratando de comunicar con los cuarteles del Team Rocket hacia su Jefe Giovanni

Justo en este momento estaban en via conferencia con Giovanni junto a su secretaria personal Matori y Persian mirando al trio de agentes arrodillados esperando ordenes de su líder.

-Giovanni-Sama a sus órdenes-Dijeron al unísono en tono de respeto y sumisión a su líder y este los miraba con indiferencia viendo al trio incompetente que llegaron por fin a la región de Unova en una pieza.

-Veo que llegaron bien Agentes-Dijo con un tono frio Giovanni mirando a sus agentes Jessie, James y Meowth y estos asintieron ante su jefe.

-Si Giovanni-Sama-Dijeron el trio al unísono con el mismo tono y el primero en reportar su bitácora fue el pelliazul James.

-Hemos logrado infiltrarnos en la región de Unova a Tiempo- Comento James de manera seria mirando a su jefe con sumo respeto.

-Continuaremos con su Plan en la conquista de la región Unova Giovanni-Sama-También comento Meowth mirando con sumo respeto a su líder y mirando con un tremendo odio al Presian de su Jefe.

-Y también capturaremos a los pokemon más valiosos junto a los pokemon legendarios de la región Unova y se lo enviaremos Giovanni-Sama-Comento una Estoica Jessie a su líder y estos asintia mientras tomaba su Café viendo que ese trio de incompetente está haciendo bien su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dijisteis Pokemon Legendarios? -Pregunto/Ordeno Giovanni con un tono de esceptismo en la cual el trio asintió a la pregunta de su jefe y el primero en responder fue James.

-Sí, pero para eso Solicitamos que nos envié a nuestros Pokemon de inmediato desde el cuartel General del Equipo Rocket-Solicito de manera respetuosa James entrecerrado los ojos al igual que eso imitaba Jessie y Meowth esperando que se cumpliera la petición y la respuesta fue la que no querían.

-Solicitud Denegada-Contesto de manera dura y firme Giovanni sorprendiendo al trio al ver que nuevamente los habían dejado Solos y sin los refuerzos solicitados y antes de que Jessie o James refunfuñara su secretaria Matori decidió intervenir.

-Atraerán mucha atención Innecesaria si utilizan pokemon que no soy Nativos de la Región de Unova, para proteger los secretos de nuestra Organización se verán forzados a atrapar y usar pokemon Nativos de Unova, y no es una petición, es Una Orden Agentes-Contesto de manera fría la secretaria Matori a los Agentes ya que desde un principio miraba como incompetentes, perdedores y como carne de cañón a ese trio.

Aunque a regañadientes y tratando de no mostrar el ceño fruncido, asintieron a las nuevas órdenes.

-En su equipo tiene las pokebolas necesarias para capturar a los pokemon nativos de Unova, una vez capturados, será necesario en que se contacte con nuestro agente infiltrado en Pueblo Accumula para recibir más instrucciones de su próxima misión-Ordeno de manera autoritaria Matori obligando al trio a asentir a las órdenes de la secretaria de su jefe.

-Si Matori-Sama- Respondidos de manera cordial y sumo respeto a la secretaria.

-No me Fallen Agentes-Se despidió de forma tajante Giovanni cortando comunicaciones dejando solos al trio que sentía que nuevamente que fueron abandonados y de una manera traicionados indirectamente.

-Bien por lo menos nos dieron pokebolas para comenzar-Dijo un tanto optimista James recogiendo las pokebolas que estaban en el equipamiento 3 para Jessie y 3 para James.

-Con algo se empieza…Comento Jessie pero fueron interrumpidos por unos chirridos dentro del bosque.

-¿Qué es ese Ruido?-Pregunto Meowt y tanto el , Jessie y James miraron en la parte oscura y vieron a unas criaturas redondas volando eran parecidas a uno Zubats pero sin Ojos, redondos de un color azul turquesa, alas de murciélago y un colmillo afilado.

 _ **Mientras tanto en los cuarteles del Team Rocket en Kanto.**_

De regreso en la oficina principal de Giovanni este seguía viendo los reportes de las demás bases del Team Rocket desde las Islas Naranja a Kalos todo iba a su normalidad, y esperaba que se trio incompetente cumpliera con su labor en contactarse con su agente y en hacer las negociaciones con esa organización secreta oculta en Unova y esperar absorberla y así ser la Única Organización criminal que domine en todas las regiones.

-¿Cree que tendrá éxito en su misión-Pregunto su fiel asistente Matori mientras le servía mas café en su taza y este tomaba un sorbo del líquido caliente.

-No lose, pero sé que no me pueden fallar y además hará que su presencia forcé a que sale de las sombras, solo es cuestión de tiempo-Respondio Giovanni con su siniestra sonrisa esperando buenos resultados en esta región que le faltaba conquistar.

 _ **Y de regreso en la región Unova**_

 _ **En la Ruta 1**_

A pleno amanecer en la Ruta 1 se encontraban dos jóvenes todavía dormidos bueno es el caso de Hilda que seguía plácidamente dormida en la tienda campaña dada por Ash mientras que el azabache seguía durmiendo, pero seguía en alerta por si algo pasara, pero al ver que solamente había pokemon Salvajes en sus alrededores no había de que preocuparse y con ello Ash decidió levantarse para comenzar el día con el pie derecho.

\- (Bien es un buen día para comenzar)-Pensó Ash al estirar los brazos y piernas entumidas luego de dormir mucho decidió estirarse para recuperar circulación en sus extremidades para comenzar bien ese día y lo primero que fue hacer fue en despertar a su somnoliento Rotom que nuevamente se quedó viendo la serie famosa de Alola.

-Rotom, ¿Sigues Despierto? -Pregunto ash al mover un poco a Rotom y este se vio en su pantalla digital donde se abria sus ojos un poco somnolientos viendo borroso pero noto la silueta de su compañero que fue el que le despertó.

-Bip bip bip…Un poco con sueño, pero bien Ash, ¿Sucedió Algo? -Pregunto y respondió Rotom tratando de estar al día tras quedarse dormido nuevamente por ser su feria favorita.

\- ¿Quisiera saber cuáles pokemon están disponibles en esta ruta, ya que quiero comenzar para entrenar a Hilda y ver que pokemon podremos ver? -Pidió Ash a Rotom y este asintió revelando en su base de datos los pokemon hay en la Ruta y se llevó una sorpresa en ver dos pokemon que no ha visto aún.

-Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba, gracias por la información Rotom- Dijo Ash agradeciendo a Rotom y este asintió con su sonrisa puesta en su pantalla.

-No hay problema Ash, ya estoy ansioso en ver a los pokemon nativos de Unova, y ver como entrenas a Hilda-Comento un feliz rotom ya que quiere probar la base de datos de los pokemon de Unova,

-Si igual yo- Comento Ash y en ello Rotom despertó a Pikachu mientras que Ash se dirigía a la tienda de campaña de Hilda que seguía dormida junto a su pokemon.

-Buenos días Hilda es hora de despertar-Comento Ash afuera de la tienda de campaña para ver si la pelicastaña le respondiera y esta aun dormida podía escucharla.

-Hmmm Ash 5 minutos más por favor-Murmuro una dormida pelicastaña mientras se acojinaba de las sabanas queriendo dormir más causando una pequeña risa en Ash ya que le recordaba a el cuándo sus amigos/as siempre le trataban de despertar en las regiones que ha viajado.

-De acuerdo, te espero ya que aviste varios pokemon salvajes que te interesaran-Comento Ash alejándose un poco de la tienda de campaña y con ello aprovecho para comer una Baya Zidra y otra para Pikachu, para RotomDex tenía un cargador para alimentarse de su batería.

 _ **Algunos minutos después**_

Luego de esperar algunos minutos para que se despertara Hilda esta se cambió de su pijama que no era más de una Blusa Blanca y unos shorts negros para luego regresar su antigua vestimenta usual para la pelicastaña.

-Lista Ash y gracias por esperarme de nuevo-Dijo Hilda levantada de la tienda de campaña para luego acomodarse su gorra y a su lado estaba su compañera Snivy.

-No te preocupes Hilda todavía es de mañana, pero sería mejor que empezáramos ya que veo que Snivy está deseosa en probar sus habilidades-Comento el azabache viendo que Sniby quería combatir junto a lado de su entrenadora.

-Cierto, por cierto, Ash, ¿Cómo qué tipo de pokemon vivirán en este lugar? Ya que lo que he visto son Pidoves y Patrats cercas de Pueblo Arcilla-Pregunto la pelicastaña ya que por lo común que veía en su pueblo son Patrats, Pidoves y uno que otro que Deerling y Ducklett.

-Bueno antes de levantarme con ayuda de Rotom vi que hay una variedad de pokemon que puedes y si tienes la oportunidad en atraparlos hay desde Tipo Normal, Planta, Volador e Insecto-Respondió Ash a la pregunta de su compañera poniendo cierto interés en ella en ver que hay mucha variedad de pokemon.

-Sera genial ver un pokemon nuevo que aún no he visto…-Trato de seguir continuando cuando de pronto se escuchó varias ramitas crujir como si alguien la hubiera pisado y tanto los entrenadores y sus pokemn se dieron la vuelta y miro el responsable del ruido y se llevaron la sorpresa en ver un pequeño perrito de color café con una carita de Kawaiii que para la pelicastaña lo veía adorable y tierno mientras que la de Ash un tanto impresionado en ver ese pokemon en estado salvaje.

-Un Lillipup, son muy pocos comunes en estado salvaje ya que he visto en la crianza y en estado de domesticación-Comento Hilda viendo al pequeño Lillipup que comenzó a mirar a los entrenadores y los pokemon.

-Bien Hilda, creo que es hora en que pruebes tu Pokedex, mientras yo hago lo mío con Rotom-Propuso Ash sonriendo a la pelicastaña provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica en la cual asintió sacando de su bolsillo de su short su Pokedex

-Veamos…. _**Lillipup, el Pokémon perrito, de tipo Normal El pelo largo que cubre la cara de Lillipup es un excelente radar que detecta las condiciones de los alrededores., Son pokemon Nativos de la Región Unova**_ -Es lo que le respondió la pokedex que tenía Hilda sorprendiéndola en lo que podía hacer

¡Kawaii ¡Es muy lindo Lillipup! -Comento una feliz pelicastaña en ver a un pokemon muy lindo en verlo mientras que Snivy no le quitaba la mirada a Lillipup para que no huyera.

y ahora el turno de Ash con Rotom para ver qué hay de datos puede aportar e averiguar más sobre ese pokemon.

-Bip bip bip… _ **Lillipup, el Pokemon perrito, del tipo Normal. Aunque se trata de un Pokémon valeroso, también es lo bastante inteligente como para escapar si el rival es muy fuerte. Este Lillipup es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Recogida. Se desconoce que técnicas tiene aprendidas ese Lillipup**_ -Fue lo que describió RotomDex en su descripción de Lillipup y con ello vio el reojo de su compañera y notaba esa mirada en ver que lo quería, y si lo quería para su equipo, tendrá que luchar-

\- ¿Hilda? -Pregunto Ash a su compañera y esta miro a su compañero extrañándola

-Si Ash? -Respondió la pelicastaña y en esto Ash se le acercaba de manera cauta pero normal a la compañera y estos eran acompañados por Pikachu y Rotom-

-Me habías dicho en que querías tener a tus pokemon, y como lo veo Lillipup te está desafiando y tú lo vistes y seria lo justo en que lo atraparas y sea tu primer pokemon atrapado en tu equipo-Propuso Ash a Hilda sorprendiéndola ya que era su primera lucha como entrenadora pokemon y esta preocupaba si no lo hacía bien.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿pero si Snivy sale herida? ¿y si no lo hago bien? -Pregunto con un tono de preocupación de la pelicastaña haciendo que Ash suspiraba, y no la culpaba ya que apenas está iniciando su vida como entrenadora y aún no está acostumbrada en cómo manejarlo.

-Tú no te preocupes, sé que lo harás bien, te en confianza en ti misma y en tu compañera y además de que poder curar a tus pokemon igual que los míos y aparte, ve la mirada de tu Pokemon, ella confía en ti plenamente y tu deberías hacerlo, así que no te rindas ahora Hilda-Respondió Ash con firmeza alentando a la pelicastaña en que no tuviera miedo a la hora de luchar y el tenía razón, miro nuevamente a Snivy y ella asintió en que ella quiere combatir a su lado y ver que ambas serian fuertes si trabajan juntos.

Suspirando de gran alivio al ver que tanto Ash y Snivy le apoyaban dio un paso adelante para retar a Lillipup.

-Ash te mostrare que dejare de ser una Novata y seré una entrenadora como tú ,Snivy Ataca con Embestida-Ordeno la pelicastaña a Snivy y esta al ser más rápida que Lillipup le tacleo con fuerza retrocediendo a Lillipup, gruñendo de dolor y luego ladrar con más fuerzas indicando que ahora estaba molesto y este decidió contraatacar con Embestida a toda velocidad cosa que vio en Hilda.

-Snivy Esquívalo y ataca con Látigo Cepa-Ordeno nuevamente la pellicastaña y ante las ordenes de su entrenadora Snivy esquivo el ataque de Lillipup y decidió atacar a cierta distancia con su Látigo Cepa saliendo de sus hombros latigando a Lillipup que de manera instintiva lo esquivo y con suma agresividad la ataco con Derribo empujando a Snivy hacia atrasar con signos de dolor.

-Snivy no te rindas, si no le ganamos a corta distancia, lo venceremos a distancia. Snivy terminemos de una vez con Ciclón de Hojas-Ordeno con total sincronía en ver que tanto Snivy e Hilda estaban en perfecta sincronía que con un gran giro en el cielo Snivy liberaba al su alrededor varias hojas que estaban formando un cliclon de hojas donde las lanzo a Lillipup golpeándolo por todas partes y estampándolo al tronco de un árbol debilitándolo ante la alegría de Hilda y Snivy.

-Bien, ahora la última parte de tu batalla-Comento Ash indicando en que usara una de sus pokebolas para capturar a su Lillipup cosa que la pelicastaña asintió sacando una de sus pokebolas en su short lista para capturarlo.

-Bien Lillipup ve a la Pokebola- Dijo la pelicastaña arrojando su pokebola en dirección a Lillipup Debilitándolo y esto le golpeo en su cabeza activando la pokebola donde lo capturo en un rayo de laser rojo absorbiéndolo dentro de la pokebola y este comenzó a temblar donde el centro de la pokebola parpadeaba de un color rojo brillante y este se sacudió haciendo la cuenta mental para contar las sacudidas en ver si Lillipup ponía resistencia alguna y fue la primera sacudida, luego la segunda y por último la tercera sacudida donde ambos vieron que se detuvieron las sacudidas y se escuchó un Click en la pokebola.

-Bien hecho Hilda tu primera captura exitosa con ello dejasteis de ser Novata si que eres una entrenadora Talentosa-Comento con una sonrisa Ash acercándose a Hilda y esta se sonrojo mucho en ver que fue elogiada de manera positiva por su compañero solo apenas lo había conocido solo un día y sentía que él es especial le tiene confianza para que ella pudiera capturar por su cuenta, notando que ella es fuerte ante la vista del azabache y esperaba seguir progresando para ser una mejor entrenadora.

-Muchas gracias Ash, en verdad gracias por tenerme confianza en mí misma al principio tenía duda de mi misma si había tomado la mejor decisión y veo que la he tomado yo…no sé cómo-Trato de explicar la pelicastaña pen en ello Ash le pone una mano en el hombro de la chica tranquilizándola-

-Tranquila lo hicisteis muy bien note que podrías hacerlo aun así hay que entrenar juntos para que te vuelvas mucho más fuerte si un día quieres retarme-Comento Ash sonriéndole a la chica para entenderle que ella saldrá adelante, y ella le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto ya quisiera entrenar a Lillipup y Snivy, aunque aún no sé qué movimientos tiene Lillipup-Pregunto con cierta duda la pelicastaña haciendo reír un poco a Ash y a rotom aunque tuvo un pie derecho en su captura aun es una novata pero iba por buen camino.

-Veamos, tu PokeDex tiene de todo en cómo analiza tu Lillipup, primero debes escanear tu pokebola con la pokedex para ver todos los Movimientos que tiene Lillipup, así que una vez que estés lista para entrenar o combatir ya sabrás que Movimientos tiene para usarlos-Comento Ash a su compañera y esta asintió en todo lo que decía y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su pokebola que tenía a su Lillipup en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha tenía la su Pokedex y está apunto a la pokebola y apretando el botón principal que decía Explorar y esta comenzó a hacer su Escaneo.

 _ **\- Lillipup, el Pokemon perrito, del tipo Normal. Aunque se trata de un Pokémon valeroso, también es lo bastante inteligente como para escapar si el rival es muy fuerte. Este Lillipup es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Recogida y la habilidad Oculta de Fuga. Actualmente conoce las técnicas Embestida, Derribo, Rastreo y Excavar-**_ Explico la Pokedex con voz robótica femenina explicando más detallado a Lillipup sorprendiendo a la pelicastaña mientras que el azabache sonrió en ver que ese pequeño Liillipup tiene muy buenos ataques y pensaba que sería un buen pokemon para ella y con algo de trabajo y dedicación sería un fuerte y leal Stoutland.

-Vaya…eso si no me lo esperaba, tiene muy buen Set de Movimientos que puedes entrenar a Lillipup-Comento Ash de manera sincera sorprendido en ver un pokemon variable.

-Es cierto, ya quesera entrenarlo para llevarme bien con el-Respondió Hilda revisando su Pokebola esperando que su nuevo compañero fueran muy buenos amigos.

Bien Hilda hay que retornar a nuestro camino…-Trato de decir Ash pero en ello vieron al cielo donde dos pequeños pokemon con apariencia de Paloma aterrizando en el árbol, y tanto Hilda e Ash se enfocaron en sus PokeDex queriendo investigar del pokemon.

-Un Pidove veamos…. _**Pidove, el Pokémon pichón. El ronquido de una parvada de Pidove puede llegar a ser muy ruidoso. Pidove no se siente atraído por los objetos brillantes-**_ Explico la Pokedex de la pelicastaña y esta vio a Snivy viendo que aun quería combatir y asi ambas sonriendo en querer tener a Pidove, y ahora era el turno de Ash con RotomDex.

-¿Rotom?-Pregunto Ash a su compañero y este asintiendo se enfocó en el siguiente Pidove e hizo lo que mejor saber.

-Dejamelo a mi ash...bip bip bip…. _**Pidove, el Pokémon pichón, del Tipo Normal Volador. Vive en la ciudad, pues se lleva muy bien con la gente. Le encantan los parques y las plazas, donde se reúne con otro. Ambss Pidoves son Hembras y tiene la habilidad de Sacapecho y Afortunado y la Habilidad Oculta de Rivalidad. Se desconocen sus movimientos-**_ Comento Rotom en la base de Datos de Pidove llamando la atención de Ash e Hilda y ambos tuvieron la misma mirada retadora donde ambos sonriendo viendo que querían el mismo fin.

\- ¿Aun tu Snivy tiene el tanque lleno? -Pregunto ash a su compañera y esta le devolvió el gesto.

-Por supuesto que sí, y espero que tu Pikachu no este Oxidado-También comento Hilda a Ash y tanto Snivy y Pikachu se pusieron delante de sus entrenadores esperando ordenes de sus entrenadores.

-Pikachu usa Electrobola en Pidove-Ordeno Ash a Pikachu y este salto de su hombro y ya en el aire está formando un orbe hecha de electricidad comprimida lanzándola al primer Pidove el de la izquierda debilitándolo al instatente

-Snivy ataca a Pidove con Ciclón de Hojas-Ordeno Hilda a Snivy y está nuevamente creando un ciclón de hojas alrededor suyo la lanzo al pidove que seguía desorientado luego de ver a su compañero Pidove debilitado por un ataque de una Electrobola y está también fue Debilitada por un ataque devastador de Cliclon de Hojas, y ambos al unísono al ver que ambos Pidoves quedaron Debilitaron lanzaron sus pokebolas a ambos Pidoves y sin ningún problema en la captura y ambos obtuvieron sus Pidoves tanto Ash e Hilda.

Y así estuvieron la pareja de entrenadores siguiendo en la Ruta 1 disfrutando de la compañía de ambos sin saber que la misma presencia donde

Varias Horas después

Ya en pleno camino en plena Ruta 1, luego de que ambos capturaran a sus respectivos Pokemon por Hilda capturo en la ruta a su Lillipup y una Pidove mientras que Ash contaba solo a Pidove y claro también Oshawott

Luego de un rápido desayuno que le faltaba de comer Hilda y Snivy, Aprovecharon en seguir en su camino a Pueblo Accumula notaron algo extraño en un arbusto donde algo se sacudia llamando la atención de los entrenadores ya que la ''criatura'' tenía un mechón de cabello morado oscuro.

\- ¿Un Pokemon? -Preguntaron tanto Ash e Hilda y ambos se habían extrañado en ver ese mechón del cabello saliendo del arbusto y ambos sacaron sus respectivas Pokedex y Rotom para ver qué tipo de Pokemon era.

-Vamos a ver quién eres… _ **Axew, el Pokémon colmillo, de tipo Dragon. Axew come bayas triturándolas con sus colmillos. Los colmillos a veces se pueden romper, pero vuelven a crecer-**_ Explico la pokedex de Hilda ahora si llevándose la sorpresa, no se lo espero ver un tipo Dragón ya que por lo habitual los Axew son nativos del Norte de Unova en una Aldea dedicado a los pokemon tipo dragón.

-Un Axew, déjame ver si es cierto…bip bip bip… _**Axew, el Pokémon colmillo, de tipo Dragón. Deja la huella de sus colmillos en los árboles para marcar su territorio. Si se rompen, se regeneran muy rápido. Este Axew es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Rompemoldes y la habilidad oculta de Nerviosismo y actualmente se desconocen sus movimientos-**_ Explico Rotom en la información de Axew y tanto Ash e Hilda tenían el mismo pensamiento.

-No se parece nada-Dijeron al unísono ambos entrenadores y la que actuó rápido fue la pelicastaña que saco una pokebola vacía planeando atraparlo y ash lo noto.

\- ¡Espera Hilda!-Trato de detener a su compañera pero esa se le adelanto a su jugada.

-Lo siento Ash, aun así, lo atrapare, Ve Pokebola-Dijo Hilda lanzando la pokebola en dirección hacia el pokemon tipo dragon…pero se llevó una mala sorpresa para ambos entrenadores.

-AUCH-Grito de dolor una voz femenina y al notar el tono era la de una joven chica y tanto Ash e Hilda al igual que Pikachu, Snivy y RotomDex se sobresaltaron en escuchar ese grito de dolor

\- ¿AUCH? -dijeron ambos entrenadores extrañados y notaron que en los arbustos salían una joven chica de unos 17 años de edad tez Morena y una gran cabellera Purpura oscuro, ojos marrones castaños. Lleva en su vestimenta una blusa beige y rosa de mangas largas, un pantalón blanco, una tela rosa amarrada por la cintura y unos zapatos color rosa, amarillo y blanco, siendo estos colores los que resaltan en su vestimenta, también su mochila es de color rosa.

 _ **(Imaginen a Iris de Pokemon Generations del capítulo 14)**_

Y al salir la chica se sobo su cabeza adolorida por la pokebola que le habían arrojado y dejo de frotarse y rápidamente comenzó a ver hacia los lados, hasta que su vista se posó en la de Ash e Hilda comenzó a caminar hacia el con un rostro de cara de pocos amigos.

\- USTEDES…CUAL FUE LA GRANDIOSA IDEA EN ARROJARME UNA POKEBOLA EN MI CABEZA-Grito y exijo en tono de orden la Pelipurpura muy cabreada mirando a los entrenadores causando que Hilda se intimidara mientras que Ash esté esta Calmo tratando de mantener la Compostura de la situación un tanto incomoda.

-Ehh yo…yo ensero lo siento yo no…-Trato de disculparse Hilda, pero en ello Ash se pone al frente de ella deteniéndola en que paraba de hablar.

-Fue mi culpa, lo siento, pero pensábamos que eras un Axew entre los Arboles-Defendió a la pelicastaña de sus acciones, y aclarando la situación con la joven entrenadora ahora que se puso mirada fija en la de entrenador con una mirada ahora molesta en que le llamaran Pokemon.

-Ahhh …así que me estás diciendo que me parezco un pokemon ehh…dime vez en tu Pokedex esta carita linda…DIME ACASO VEZ UN POKEMON EN LA PANTALLA-Dijo con calma la entrenadora poniendo una caria tranquila para cambiar nuevamente a una más molesta y cabreada mientras que la de Ash seguía calmo en ver que seguía molesta la chica y se preguntaba si era bipolar o tsundere.

-Hmmmm, ¿Perdón Dijisteis Algo? -Comento Ash de forma despreocupada y relajada causando mas la ira de la Morena y preocupación en la Pelicastaña pero vio que tanto Pikachu y Rotom seguían estando Calmos, como sabiendo que Ash sabia lidiar en esos tipo de situaciones un tanto tensas.

-Sí que eres un niñito inmaduro en confundirme con un pokemon-Comento la entrenadora aun molesta en que se sintió ignorada por el chico y por el comentario que le hizo mientras que Hilda ahora estaba molesta hacia esa entrenadora luego de que insultara a su compañero, pero sigue sorprendida en ver que Ash seguía calmo, despreocupado, pero vio que cambiaba a una más seria fijando hacia la entrenadora.

-En primera, dije disculpas por lo de la pokebola ya que en la PokeDex me mostro que había un Axew escondido en los arboles-Aclaro Ash a la entrenadora viendo que le hablaba en serio nada de bromas, esta se calmó de pasar a una Bipolar Tsundere a una más tranquila.

-De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas, y veo que tu PokeDex no te mentía ¿no es así Axew? -Dijo Iris ya más tranquila y sacaba una Baya entre su ropa para darles al Axew que estaba oculto en el cabello de la entrenadora sorprendiendo a todos en saber que todo este tiempo si había un Axew pero lo tenía oculto en su largo cabello de la chica.

\- ¿Todo ese tiempo lo tenía oculto en su cabello? –Se preguntaron tanto, Ash, Hilda y RotomDex y se estaban preguntando si esa chica o es Infantil Inmadura, o una Bipolar Tsundere…nadie lo sabría.

-Ehhh creo que también les debo una disculpa por lo sucedido-Se disculpó la morena apenada sabiendo que tenía algo de culpa al esconder su Axew en su cabello.

-Descuida, a todos nos equivocamos en algunas ocasiones, mucho gusto soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, de la regio de Kanto y estos son mis compañeros Pikachu y RotomDex-Se presentó Ash a la entrenadora extendiéndole la mano cosa que acepto la Morena aceptando el gesto del azabache bueno por suerte él era amable y educado y no un inmaduro infantil mientras que cierta pelicastaña al sentirse un tanto olvidada también se puso a lado de ash tambien presentándose.

-Igual mucho gusto soy Hilda vengo de pueblo Arcilla y esta es mi compañera Snivy-Se presentó la pelicastaña a la morena aceptando las presentaciones de los entrenadores viéndolos más a fondo no eran unos infantiles deambulando, sino entrenadores pokemon, tal como ella o quizás más.

-Encantada en conocerlos, Soy Iris vengo de la Aldea de los Dragones y soy una Doma-Dragones, especializada en los pokemon tipo dragón-Se presentó ahora Iris a los entrenadores sorprendiendo a ash viendo nuevamente a otra domadora de dragones, ya había conocido a Clair la líder de Gimnasio de Espinanegra de Johto, a Lance el campeón de la región de Johto y miembro del Alto mando de Kanto que también es familiar de Clair, a Drake miembro del alto mando de Hoenn, Drasna, miembro del Alto Mano de Kalos y en Olano, un entrenador especialista en Tipo dragón en Alola.

\- ¿Un Domador de Dragones? - Pregunto ahora una dudosa Hilda cosa que noto tanto iris e Ash, y no lo culpaban ya que son muy pocos conocidos los Doma Dragones por los complicaos que son entrenarlos.

-Bueno Hilda, los DomaDragones son entrenadores altamente especializado en entrenar y capacitar pokemon de tipo Dragón, que suelen ser los más difíciles de entrenar por su naturaleza, se dedican años de entrenamiento para que logren domarlos sin problema alguno-Respondió Ash, a la pregunta de la chica y ahora sabiendo de que ella es una doma dragones, sería una entrenadora mucho más difícil de vencerla.

-Aunque para serles sincera, todavía no me considero una Domadora de dragones al nivel de muchos de mis maestros por eso quiero ser la mejor entrenadora especializada en Tipo Dragón a la par como Lance y Clair-Comento iris de manera honesta a los demás entrenadores, viendo que ella era otra novata tal como la pelicastaña ya que no querían que la vieran a alguien de que temer por tener pokemon de tipo dragón.

-Hey tienes un buen sueño por cual luchar Iris, y además no debes sentirte mal, nosotros también estamos luchando por alcanzar en nuestros sueños-Comento ash para que no se desanimara iris y aumentando más la seguridad en ambas chicas sonrojándolas, aunque iris la tenía muy bien manejada así que fue muy leve su sonrojo que la de la Hilda.

Y una vez calmado las cosas luego de las presentaciones por parte de los entrenadores decidieron seguir caminando hasta toparse con una parada antes de que llegaran a Pueblo Accumula, donde decidieron sentarse en la hierba para descansar luego de caminar mucho para los entrenadores y la que decidió romper el silencio fue Iris.

-por cierto, Ash e Hilda digamen, ¿ustedes saben algo lo de la tormenta que paso hace días por pueblo arcilla? -pregunto iris a los entrenadores quedándose mirados al preguntar por lo sucedido de la tormenta provocada de la nada y sin saber que el responsable fue Zekrom.

-ni idea, estuve en mi casa refugiándome de la tormenta que azoto en pueblo arcilla-Comento la pelicastaña recordando la tormenta inesperada que cayó en su pueblo.

-Yo me quede en el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper y de ahí nos prohibió salir hasta que se disipara la tormenta-Comento ash pero en realidad está mintiendo por el bien de las chicas y en mantener secreto todo lo que el vivió en realidad en su encuentro casi fatal con su lucha ante el Pokemon Legendario Zekrom.

-Ya veo, ¿y a donde se dirigien? -Pregunto una curiosa Iris sabiendo a donde se dirigían los entrenadores y estos se seguían mirando y decidieron comentar a la entrenadora de tipo dragon.

-iremos a Pueblo Accumula para descansar y de ahí iremos a Ciudad Stration para retar a su líder de gimnasio y con ello participar en la Liga unova- Respondió Hilda esperando a que ella no se auto invitara a viajar con ellos…ya que no quería que se llevara la atención de Ash y haría todo lo posible en estar juntos con el pase lo que pase.

Pero justamente antes de que dijera Iris algo, Ash sintió unas presencias oscuras acercándose y con malas intenciones a unos metros a dirección suya y se puso delante suya cosa que noto Pikachu y se puso al frente junto a lado de su entrenador soltando chispas de forma hostil.

¿Ash? ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto Hilda notando el rotundo cambio de ash a levantarse y notando su expresión se vio que hay problemas mientras que Iris se sentía fuera de lugar luego de ver al azabache levantarse de manera bruta del suelo.

-Rotom, llévate a las chicas a un lugar a Salvo Ahora…-Trato de ordenar Ash a Rotom para que se llevara a las chicas….

Pero justamente que iban a actuar, unas manos robóticas se dirigían hacia dirección suya y la de Pikachu y de Ash pero el reacciono esquivándolo.

-Pikachu Cola de Hierro en la mano robótica-Ordeno Ash a Pikachu y este asintiendo corrió en línea recta con su cola poniéndose blanca y de un tajo corto la mano robótica destruyéndola y saltando nuevamente en el hombro de su entrenador, pero vio que nuevamente las chicas no se movían del lugar preocupándose por el bienestar de las chicas.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - ahora si comenzó a alterarse iris al ver la situación caótica que estan metidos.

Pero justamente que alguna de ellas se le acercaran a Ash unos Cortes aéreos se lo impidieron y notaron a los responsables del ataque vieron a un par de 3 sujetos, un hombre peliazul de cabellera corta, una mujer de cabellera Purpura Rojizo y un Meowth. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención de Ash y de las chicas notaron la vestimenta de ellos, para Ash siempre veía a ese trio con su uniforme Blanco, pero ahora tenían una vestimenta Negra con la R en su logo de su uniforme.

-Ustedes nunca se Rinden ¿verdad? - Pregunto Ash seriamente a ese trio que los conocía desde que empezó su viaje y siempre ha sido una espina en su costado. De Kanto a Alola siempre lo han perseguido ese trio de maleantes por su Pikachu y demás pokemon para su organización criminal todavía existente y eso llamo la atención en las chicas en que Ash conociera a ese trio y en cómo les contesto de manera sería sabía que tenían rencillas entre ellos

-Ash, ¿Quiénes son ellos? -Preguntaron tanto Hilda e Iris a Ash queriendo saber preguntas en esa situación un tanto tensa, el trio del team rocket intervino.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo podrán saberlo si no saben nada en realidad? -**_

 _ **-Las respuestas vendrán cuando tengamos la necesidad-**_

 _ **-Llevando la luz blanca cegadora del mal hacia el futuro-**_

 _ **-Llevando el martillo de la justicia a la oscuridad del universo-**_

 _ **-Y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad. -**_

 _ **-La destructora de fuego, ¡Jessie! -**_

 _ **-Y con emoción del trueno, ¡james!**_

 _ **-Y el más sabio de los sabios, ¡Meowth!**_

 _ **-Y ahora nos unimos bajo el nombre del ¡Equipo Rocket!**_

\- ¿Equipo Rocket? -Se preguntaron ambas entrenadoras y se dirigieron hacia Ash a pesar de que les ordenara en que se alejaran del lugar poniéndose a salvo-.

-Son una organización criminal dedicada a hacer sus crímenes ,desde robar pokemon de otros entrenadores, hacer tratos sucios con otras organizaciones a hacer experimentos con ellos, son de Kanto pero se han estado expandiendo y veo que pusieron atención a Unova, enserio ustedes siempre me estarán persiguiéndome hasta los confines del fin de la tierra-Narro Ash lo que es esa organización criminal del Team Rocket poniendo en alerta a las chicas viendo de lo que son capaces esos criminales mientras que el trio vio que ese Torpe ya se había puesto más serio de lo Usual, ya que por lo común era Inmaduro, Infantil y novato.

-Vaya dejasteis de ser tan inmaduro Torpe, pero de eso no te salvara, hoy será el día que capturaremos a tu Pikachu, y a los demás Pokemon en Unova…Jessie, James, demostremos que nadie se mete con el Team Rocket-Dijo Meowth dejando que sus compañeros se encargaran del azabache y de sus amigas.

-Sera un Placer, Sal Ahora Woobat-Dijo Jessie mandando al combate su primer pokemon capturado de la región Unova que es un Woobat.

-Ándale tú también Woobat-Tambien dijo James mandando al combate a Woobat y ambos Woobats tenían fija mirada en la de Ash y sus amigas

Ash al ver la situación un tanto problemática este vio la situación que lo superaba a 3 vs 1, aunque estaban Hilda e Iris que podrían ayudarle, no quería exponerlas a ese peligro.

-Hilda, Iris…este lugar no es seguro para ustedes…busquen un...-Trato de decir Ash pero fe detenida por ambas chicas notando su mirada que no iban a aceptar un No como respuesta por Ash.

-De Ninguna Manera, sé que quieres encargarte tu solo Ash, pero no podrás ganar solo, te ayudare-Comento Iris decidia que iba ayudar a Ash viendo que no era un infantil, sino alguien más serio y decidido, cosa que era suficiente en ver con buenos ojos para la Morena.

-Igual yo, no djeare que luches por tu cuenta Ash, ya has hecho mucho por mí, ahora déjame retribuirte el favor ayudándote a vencer a esos criminales-Comento Hilda también decida en ayudar a Ash y aparte de que no quería quedarse atrás si Iris estuviera ahí y aparte de demostrar su valía como entrenadora Pokemon.

-Bien…Pero si las cosas salen mal, retírense del lugar-Respondió Ash aceptando la ayuda de las chicas, pero con la condición, de si las cosas se salieran de control, que huyeran cosa que asintieron las chicas, y en ello con una mirada a Rotom sabía lo qe quería saber más de sus enemigos, en ese caso serían los Woobats de ese Trio.

-Enseguida va la información…bip bip bip… _ **Woobat, el Pokemon Murciélago. Del Tipo Psíquico Volador. Vive en bosques oscuros y cavernas. Emite ultrasonidos por la nariz para saber todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Estos Woobats son Macho y Hembra y tienen la habilidad de Ignorante y la Habilidad Oculta de Simple. Actualmente estos Woobats conocen los movimientos de Corte Aéreo, Aire Cortante, Remolino y Ataque de Ala-**_ Explico Rotom en los datos de los Woobat viendo son pokemon nativos de esa región, pero sabiendo que son tipo psíquico y volador ya tenía algunas estrategias para vencerlos.

-No tienes una oportunidad para vencernos Torpe, Woobat usa Corte Aéreo en los Torpes-Ordeno Jessie a su Woobat haciendo que el pequeño murciélago usara sus alas lanzando cortes en forma de sierras circulares hacia ellos.

-Tú también Woobat, Corte Aereo en las torpes-Tambien ordeno James a su Woobat imitando a su compañero de alado creando Cortes Aéreos, hacia las chicas mientras que Meowth algo tramaba ese Pokemon Parlante.

-Pikachu Contrarréstalo con Electrobola-Ordeno Ash a su pikachu y este al instante formo de su cola un orbe de energía eléctrica lanzándola hacia los cortes Aéreos de Jessie y James creando una nube de humo ampliándose en el campo de batalla cosa que aprovecharon las demás chicas.

-Iris, ¿qué movimientos puede usar Axew? -Pregunto directamente a la Morena y esta le respondió que ahora tiene aprendidos Arañazo, y Furia Dragón.

-Muy bien, una vez despejado el humo, tu e Hilda, ataquen a Distancia nosotros nos encargaremos a rematarlos-Dijo Ash planeando la pequeña estrategia en como vencer al Team Rocket cosa que asintieron las entrenadoras poniéndose en sus posicione listas para atacar

Y una vez que las chicas están esperando en que el humo se disipara, de manera discreta Ash saco un par de Pokebolas entre sus manos, viendo que era el momento en que ellos pusiera en práctica a la hora de Luchar.

-Salgan ahora Oshawott y Beldum-Dijo Ash sacando a sus pokemon más recientes y tanto Oshawott y Beldum salieron de sus pokebolas esperando ordenes de su entrenador.

-Bien, Oshawott, una vez que se disipe el lugar, ataca a los Woobat con Hidrobomba, Beldum estas de respaldo por si alguien nos tiene una emboscada-Ordeno Ash a sus pokemon y estos asintieron a la orden de él, también tomando posiciones

Mientras tanto con los del Team Rocket ya se estaban impacientado en que la nube de humo todavía no se disipara y tanto Meowth, ponía en piloto automático al globo aerostático listo para capturar a Pikachu y los demás pokemon de las chicas.

-Ya me cansé de esperar, Woobat usa Tornado-Ordeno Jessie a Wobbat y esta agito sus alas creando un gran tornado que despejo la nube de humo que cubría el campo revelando la ubicación de los torpes, pero se llevaron una sorpresa desagradable para ese trio de criminales-

\- ¡Ahora! Fuego de cobertura-Ordeno Ash a las chicas y estas con sus pokemon se pusieron listas para atacar.

-Axew Furia Dragón en el Woobat de la pelirroja teñida-Ordeno Iris a Axew y este lanzo una llamarada de color azul oscuro en dirección del Woobat de Jessie.

-Bien Snviy Ciclón de Hojas en el Woobat del Peliazul-Ordeno Hilda haciendo que Snivy nuevamente creara hojas alrededor de su cuerpo y lanzarla en forma de Ciclón de Hojas hacia el Woobat de James.

-Esquívenlo y Contraataquen con Aire Cortante- Ordenaron ambos criminales y apenas esquivaron la Furia Dragón y Ciclón de Hojas y decidieron contraatacar con su Aire Cortante hacia Axew y Snivy pero en aquello Ash decidió pasar el contraataque.

-Oshawott y Pikachu Ataque en conjunto con Hidrobomba e Impactrueno-Ordeno Ash y tanto Oshawott y Pikachu usaron sus respectivos ataques el primero fue Oshawott disparando de su boca un potente cañonazo de agua a toda potencia mientras que Pikachu cooperaba usando un potente Rayo donde ambos ataques se combinaron entre si creando un potente hidrobomba electrificada sorprendiendo a las chicas y aterrando al trio del Team Rocket viendo como ese Potente Hidrobomba Electrificada impactaba de lleno a los Woobats debilitándolos al instante cayendo al suelo.

-Oh no eso es malo-Dijeron Jessie y James con un frio en el sudor viendo a sus nuevos soldados cayendo como moscas como si nada viendo que el Torpe ya no era el mismo torpe sino uno ya más decidido y serio a la hora de lucha preocupándolo al Trio y viendo que solo estaba Meowth sin nada que hacer decidieron usarlo como su última carta de apuesta

-Meowth ahora tú sigues, Atácalos con tus Cortes Furia-Dijo Jessie lanzándolo a Meowth hacia los Torpe.

-Ahora sufrirán con mis Cortes Furia Mujjajajaja-Dijo el Pokemon Felino en pleno aire sacando sus garras retractiles listo para atacar a los demás pokemon, pero en ello se topó con una sorpresa que no le gustara.

-Beldum es turno, Cabeza de Metal en Meowth a toda potencia-Ordeno Ash a Beldum y este a toda propulsión salio disparado en dirección a Meowth usando Cabeza de Metal donde Beldum emanaba un aura plateada en su cabeza y asi tacleando con fuerza a Meowth mandándolo a volar hacia los arboles donde Cayo Debilitado.

-Awwww alguien anoto la matricula que acaba de atropellarme-Dijo un Debilitado Meowth luego de ser tacleado por un Beldum Shiny, ahora si el Team Rocket estaba en un problemón que no se saldría fácilmente.

-Se Rinden Ahora-Ordeno Ash junto a las demás chicas y pokemon rodeando al trio viendo que estaba llegando su final-

-¡Jamás! ¡El Equipo Rocket no se rendirá ante un Torpe! -Dijo James mientras él y Jessie regresaban a sus Woobats Debilitados a sus Pokebolas viendo que no iban a aceptar una derrota en Unova y menos con el chico.

En aquello con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba a Meowth, oprimió un botón de un interruptor para que pusiera en Piloto automático su Globo para capturar a los pokemon del Team Rocket.

-Lo vez Torpe, Jamas nos vencerás, y esta vez nos llevaremos a tu Pikachu y pondremos a la grandeza al Equipo Rocket-Comento Jessie negándose en la derrota inminente de ellos.

Justamente que el trio iba a activar sus artefactos para capturar a los pokemon de nuestros héroes, de pronto notaron varias miradas hostiles en la de los criminales y notaron que estaban siendo rodeados por unos ciertos pokemon parecidos en Crías de cocodrilos de color café caqui con negro. Y sus ojos grises con las membranas de sus ojos de color negro.

Pero había un Sandile con unas gafas de sol donde se quedó mirando a Ash y este hacía gestos en que le ayudaría en el combate ya que ese trio de criminales ha estado perturbando el lugar donde viven.

-Como ven, ustedes ya perdieron Equipo Rocket-Dijo Ash al Team Rocket haciendo que los Sandiles usaran Roca Afiladas donde estas pequeñas y filosas piedras destruyeron el Globo Aerostático del Team Rocket perdiendo su última oportunidad de atrapar a Pikachu y de Salir ilesos de esa situación.

-Oh no-Dijo Jessie ahora sí muy nerviosa viendo que ahora los pokemon llamados Sandiles y los entrenadores cada vez más se le acercaban más y más.

-Eso es muy malo-También dijo James nervioso en ver que todo el plan se fue nuevamente al retrete.

-Nya…estamos acabados-Dijo ya un recuperado Meowth pero al ver la situación que la habían metido sus ineptos compañeros, prefería estar inconsciente que estar despierto en ver el desastre inminente.

-Pikachu acabemos con ellos con Tacleada de Voltios-Ordeno Ash haciendo que Pikachu corriera en línea recta hacia el trio mientras tomaba más y más electricidad en su cuerpo formándose un rayo que los iba a golpear directamente a ellos.

Pero justamente que los iba a Golpear, James de último minuto lanza una bomba de humo negro al suelo obligando a Pikachu a detenerse el ataque y sin saber que el Trio había huido con unos Jetpacks de Emergencia. Hacia un rumbo desconocido.

-Esto es muy malo- Dijo una Jessie seria en ver que las cosas se habían salido de control…otra vez

-Ahora con el Torpe en Unova, las cosas se van a complicar las cosas- También comento James preocupado en ver la presencia del azabache, complicarían las cosas en Unova

\- ¿Le avisamos al Jefe de la presencia del Torpe? - Pregunto Jessie a los demás y ver si era lo correcto avisarle a su jefe de la presencia del Torpe en Unova

-No…él no tiene que saberlo, hay que enfocarnos en la misión principal y es contactarnos con el Agente y esperar las instrucciones del Jefe-Respondio Meowth al no causar más problemas en su jefe ya que ese chico era un Tabu para Giovanni.

-Ya luego nos encargaremos del Torpe, por ahora cesaremos la captura de Pikachu- Comento James y tanto Jessie y Meowth asintieron dejando el tema del Pikachu y del torpe para otro dia mas.

Y sin nada más que hacer el trio voló hacia una parte de Unova a recuperarse luego de la humillante derrota por Ash.

-Uff bueno trabajo amigas, y también Pikachu, Beldum y Oshawott-Dijo Ash regresando a las pokebolas de Beldum e Oshawottt. Y en eso fue rodeado por ambas chicas queriendo saber en preguntas.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes un Beldum Shiny? -Pregunto Hilda de manera curiosa en saber de ese pokemon bastante raro de ver en unova y mas que es un Shiny.

\- ¿Desde cuándo has luchado contra esos criminales? -Pregunto Iris ahora con buenos ojos en ver que no era un Niño cualquiera, sino ya un joven más maduro y serio a la hora de luchar.

Ash sintiéndose un tanto presionado y agobiado por las preguntas de las chicas este decidió hacerlas, pero no ahora.

-Chicas, con gusto les contestare a las preguntas, pero ahora hay que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche-respondió Ash tratando de nivelar un poco de la presión de las chicas y estas a regañadientes aceptaron-

-Está bien-Dijeron tanto Hilda e Iris y también ellas regresaron a sus respectivos pokemon a sus pokebolas para que descansaran.

-Bien pero antes quisiera agradecerles a los Sandiles-Dijo el azabache tratando de agradecer a los pokemon que les brindó su apoyo, pero estos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Creo que regresaron a sus hogares luego del combate-Comento Rotom viendo que los Sandiles se retiraron del lugar para regresar a sus hogares.

-Hmm de acuerdo, bien, es hora en seguir caminando- Termino de decir Ash haciendo una pequeña nota mental en su cabeza en que la próxima vez que viera a los Sandiles, les daría las gracias por la ayuda brindada ante el Team Rocket.

Y una vez que nuestros héroes lograran vencer al team rocket volvieron a caminar hacia el centro pokemon más cercanos de la Ruta 1 sin saber que el mismo Sandile seguía mirándolos con sumo interés en Ash.

 _ **Varias horas después**_

Ya en la anochecer en la Ruta 1 luego del enfrentamiento ante el Team Rocket, nuestros héroes se habían alojado en un centro Pokemon de esta ruta donde fueron atendidos por la Enfermera Joy haciendo que curaran a Pikachu, Oshawott, Beldum Pidove, Snivy, Pidove, Lillipup y Axew mientras que Ash, Hilda e Iris estaban en el comedor cenando tranquilamente unos sándwiches y algo de estofado por cortesía del centro pokemon y claro como lo había prometido Ash decidió aclarar las dudas de Hilda y de iris.

Con lo de Beldum Shiny, fue un regalo dado por una compañera antes de irse de una región y fue un gesto ya que su compañera andaba ocupada y decidió dárselo como regalo, cosa que le molesto a las entrenadoras ya que alguien una ''mujer'' se le había adelantado en conocer al azabache, y ver que tenía ventaja sobre ellas. Y en cuanto al Team Rocket, digamos que desde cuando empezó su vida como entrenador pokemon se había ganado como enemigos eternos a esa organización criminal y lo han estado persiguiendo desde Kanto a la Región de Alola sin descanso alguno cosa que le preocupo a las chicas, pero vio que él ya se les puede ingeniar y defenderse por su cuenta.

Ya una vez aclarado las dudas por parte de las chicas, ahora seguían cenando con naturalidad hasta que cierta entrenadora decidió romper el silencio que reinaba el lugar.

\- ¿Y bien que harás ahora Iris? -pregunto Hilda queriendo saber si tenía algo más que hacer y esperaba que ella se fuera a otro lugar para entrenar por su cuenta y estar con Ash más tiempo que pudiera la pelicastaña.

\- ¿Tenía planeado seguir en mi recorrido a entrenar con Axew pero quisiera pregúntate algo Ash e Hilda? -Respondió y pregunto la Morena a los chicos de manera sincera a los entrenadores.

-Claro no hay problema, Adelante Iris-Respondió Ash a Iris mientras este terminaba de cenar su Sandwich esperando la respuesta de Iris.

\- ¿Sé que es muy pronto en que nos conocemos, pero quisiera viajar con ustedes en Unova? - Pregunto Iris con sinceridad a Ash y a Hilda ya que en verdad eran las primeras personas en que las ven y son grandiosas personas en que sería divertido viajar con ellos.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema aquello Iris, y además cuantos más será mejor y aparte, ya que eres una DomaDragones, me gustaría una vez retarte-Respondió Ash también de manera sincera ya que quería conocer un poco más sobre de los Dragones que hay en Unova y también en conocerla mejor…solo esperaba que no fuera como cierta Pelinaranja Tsundere.

Hilda al ver que Ash la había aceptado, también había aceptado, pero tendría vigilada a la morena por si tenía segundas intenciones hacia Ash y no permitirse el lujo en que se le adelantara.

Iris al ver que la habían aceptado al grupo se alegró y para devolverles el agradecimiento ella también estaría dispuesto en apoyarlos y demostrarle que sería la mejor DomaDragones de Toda la Región de Unova.

\- ¿ustedes irán a Ciudad Stration? ¿Verdad? -Pregunto la Morena a los entrenadores y estos asintieron a la pregunta de Iris.

-Bien, a Medio camino como mañana al Mediodía estaríamos llegando a Pueblo Accumula, y solo al atardecer estaremos en Ciudad Stration, aparte de que hay algunas sorpresas por Pueblo Accumula-Continuo Iris llamando la atención de los entrenadores al ver que solo faltaban pocos días en ir a esos lugares. ¿Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que hay un lugar interesante en Pueblo Accumula por parte de Ash?

\- ¿Cómo que clases de sorpresas hay en ese pueblo? -Pregunto nuevamente Ash y en eso ambas chicas sonriendo de manera inocente le incomodaron bastante a Ash indicándole que hay mala espina sobre eso.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto, será sorpresa-Respondieron ambas entrenadoras poniendo en claro que cuando vayan a Pueblo Accumula, se llevara una gran sorpresa Ash.

-De acuerdo, bien será mejor que descansemos por hoy, ha sido un día bastante largo-Dijo Ash viendo el reloj que ya era la hora de descansar cosa que aceptaron de buena manera las chicas y sin nada más que hacer ambos habían tomado habitaciones separadas para poder dormir por esta noche en el centro Pokemon de la Ruta 1

Sin saber que afuera del centro pokemon, cierto Pokemon del Tipo Tierra/Siniestro se les quedo mirando y con una sonrisa en su mandíbula, sabía que tendría la sospecha que volvería a ver nuevamente al entrenador nativo de la Región de Kanto.

Mientras tanto en una bodega del Aeropuerto Nacional de Ciudad Azafrán

En la región de Kanto.

Se encontraba en un Jet Privado por parte de la Policía Internacional la única miembro de la nave, la Agente y Cerebro de la frontera Anabel esperando el próximo vuelo hacia la Región de Unova, luego de lo acontecido tras ver la bitácora de Ash y el video de la lucha ante Zekrom ahora estaba más decidida en estar más con él para la seguridad de él, y ver noticias de escuchar de que en la región de Unova han estado sufriendo tormentas de la nada, las preocupaciones de la Pelillila aumentaron al ver que eran cierto en los rumores del Despertar de Zekrom.

Ahora estaba viajando por su cuenta luego de ''Negociar'' con su Scott este acepto por las buenas en que le dieran un año sabático en tiempo indefinido y esta se llevó a su equipo de Pokemon y de Plazo llevaba un maletín Negro que su contenido seguía clasificado, tenía en mente que se tendría que ver a Ash en Ciudad Stration, y esperaba llegar a tiempo porque el premio apremiaba para Anabel.

Sin nada más que hacer se embarcaría hacia su próximo viaje

A las Región de Unova-

Mientras tanto en la ruta 1

Ya en el centro pokemon, se encontraba Ash dormido en su cama junto a Pikachu y Rotom durmiendo al ado de el mientras que alado suyo había un mueble donde había puesto al PokeHuevo alado de el y este comenzó a brillar intensamente un color blanco resplandeciente indicando que llego la hora en que Naciera.

Y luego toda la habitación brillo con mas intensidad haciendo notar que el Huevo ya nacio.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Pero antes los reviews.

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Hasta mi me dolio la humillante derrota de Trip y si aprenderá por las malas…aunque preferia mas humillarlo Kukukuku…y sin de manera indirecta es un casanova Ash pero sin quererlo y ya tiene nuevos rivales y tu tranquilo en que Looker salio vivo pero ahora Anabel ira a Unova lo mas pronto posible y ya veras quien será la tercera acompañante.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si ya hizo otro impacto mas en Unova y si fue un golpe de realidad bastante duro para Trip y ya hay nuevos rivales para Ash. Ya veras aparte de Oshawott se les une, y en cuanto al Fenomeno Lazo para Samurott hmm suena interesante y ya esta la primera integrante del grupo y confirmada pareja junto a Anabel que seria Hilda. Y ya veras que sucederá con Anabel, y veras mas sorpresas.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si siempre les traigo sorpresas inesperadas y eso es lo que me gusta, y si yo tambien disfrute de la humillación de Trip y si pobre de Looker pero por suerte sobrevivirá pero no puedo decir lo mismo a Ash cuando Anabel llegue a Unova y ya veras lo que traigo en este capitulo.**_

 _ **Primordialdragon**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y tu tranquilo que Ash mantendrá a salvo a las chicas de la furia de Anabel y en cuanto a Oshawott, va ser fuerte pero será todos desde Tepig a Krookodile y otros pokemon que tendrá Ash.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si Trip se merecería y con creces la derrota y ya tiene su primer pokemon de Unova para Ash y tu tranqulo con Rotom que lo hizo por el bien de todos….o eso espero y en cuanto a Meloetta aun es muy pronto para que lo tenga, eso seria ya en la temporada 15 cuando apareció ella pero bueno ya el tiempo lo dira todo y gracias por el apoyo amigo.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si le esperaba mucha mas aventuras para Ash junto con nuevas amigas y rivales por cual competir y seguro que te sorprenderas por mas.**_

 _ **Bladetri**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review.**_

 _ **Lector Luigi**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si ya hubo batallas y presentaciones y coincido contigo el Karma le vovio para Trip y si me gusto ese nuevo Oshawott y yo siempre crei en que tuviera un gran potencial oculto y no lo desaprovechare en ese fic, y en cuanto a lo de Greninja..muy interesante y tambien coincido contigo en lo de las tranquilas que son mas peligrosas.**_

 _ **LunGoz**_

 _ **Hmmmmmm…solo dire que ya esta el capitulo…..enserio, un respiro porfavor, y no la abandonare solo que es mucho en que pensar y estoy sobreesforzando mi cabeza, y no se va perder y no te preocupe, porque ya se actualizo asi que tranquila.**_

 _ **Elay grimm**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si quería hacerlo pasar por desapercibido pero seria mejor que lo derrotara de manera rápida y contudente, y ya ver as que te va encantar el próximo capitulo, de eso te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **GokuSuper117**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te halla gustado el fic, y gracias, lo trato de manejarlo lo mejor posible, y si es el primer fic en que el Amourshipping no es el protagonista pero si habrá Amour pero será mas secundario su romance que el de Ability, Othello, Deepvast hasta el de Negai y espero sorprenderte mas en este fic y espero que sean uno de tus favoritos porque siempre trato de sorprenderlos y gracias en que m fic sea uno de tus favoritos, eso siempre me dan ganas de esforzarme mucho mas y mejorarme.**_

Muy bien como lo vieron en este fic, se vio lo de la aparición de Iris y Axew y uno de tantos encontronazos con el Team Rocket y si se que estaban esperando el Debut de Rosa pero ella aparecerán próximos capítulos mas adelante ya que ella entrara un papel mucho mas importante junto con el de Ash e Hilda.

Y como vieron ya se hicieron las primeras capturas para Hilda como punto de Partida al igual que Ash que ya tiene a su Pidove y en cuanto a lo de Sandile, les sere sinceros, estaba tentado en capturarlo pero si lo haría hmm digamos que perderíamos algo en la trama de Sandile y de Ash ya que tuvo papel importante ese pokemon asi que lo capturara cuando sea necesario.

Y como vieron notaron a Ash que se notaba un tanto evasivo en cuanto al tema de las relaciones sentimentales, ahí me enfocare ya que le tengo preparado una trama mucho mas desarrollada en cuanto a los romances que tendrá y todo ira a us debido tiempo.

 _ **Y bien hasta ahorita asi va el equipo de Ash en la región de Unova.**_

 _ **Pikachu**_

 _ **Pidgeot**_

 _ **Sceptile**_

 _ **Infernape**_

 _ **Greninja**_

 _ **Decidueye**_

 _ **Noivern**_

 _ **Sandslash de Alola**_

 _ **Oshawott**_

 _ **Pidove**_

 _ **y en cuanto a Hilda y Iris eso son sus respectivos equipos por ahora.**_

 _ **Hilda**_

 _ **Snivy**_

 _ **Lillipup**_

 _ **Pidove**_

 _ **Iris**_

 _ **Axew**_

 _ **Excadrill**_

Y ahora le vengo con la siguiente pregunta ya que viene con lo que vieron en la ultima parte del capitulo

 _ **¿Qué Pokemon Nacio del pokehuevo?**_

Y bueno para el próximo capitulo ya verán lo que serán en Pueblo Accumula y mas adelante a Ciudad Stration para competir ante el trio de Hermanos Chefs.

Bueno ahora si puedo darme descansar las vacaciones.

Sin mas me despido

Hasta la proxima


	7. Surgen los problemas y nuevos aliados

Surgen los problemas y nuevos aliados

 _ **De regreso en el centro pokemon de la Ruta 1**_

 _ **Al amanecer**_

Luego de un día bastante movido para nuestros héroes, tanto para Ash, Hilda y la nueva integrante iris decidieron descansar en este centro pokemon luego de enfrentarse ante el Trio del Team Rocket en Unova nuestros héroes están decididos en retornar su camino hacia Pueblo Accumula para restablecerse y abastercerse para dirigirse a Ciudad Stration que sería el primer gimnasio para Ash e Hilda.

Mientras las chicas dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo plácidamente, en otra habitación era igual ya que tanto Ash junto a Pikachu y Rotom seguían durmiendo plácidamente en la cama hasta que una cola negra peluda le hacía cosquillas en la nariz de Ash despertándolo de manera abrupta viendo quien fue que lo despertó y de manera instintiva vio al responsable y se sorprendió lo que vio

Entre su regazo vio un pequeño Zorua moviendo su colita muy feliz en ver a su entrenador ya despierto, ese Zorua es una cría de un zorro y su pelaje es de un color negro grisáceo, tiene algunos toques bordo y un simpático copito en la parte superior de su cabeza de color rojo, Tiene un collarín de pelo en el cuello, un poco más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo y un par de ojos azul claro.

Ash se sobresaltó en ver a un Zorua y vio en el estante del pokehuevo viendo que ya había eclosionado y con pocas conclusiones Zorua había nacido de su pokehuevo. En verdad nunca pensó que volvería a ver un Zorua luego de ver a cierto Zorrito Travieso en Sinnoh y ahora que le toco uno en su pokehuevo, va aceptar la responsabilidad en criarlo y darle todo el amor que sea necesario para Zoura Y sin nada mas que hacer Ash abrazo de manera cuidadosa a Zorua aceptando los abrazos de su entrenador.

-Bienvenido a la familia Zorua-Dijo ash al pokemon zorro y este comenzó a lamerle de su rostro causándole cosquillas debido al gesto de Zorua provocando que se despertaran tanto Pikachu y Rotom en ver el alboroto y también nuevamente sorprendidos en ver a un Zorua entre los brazos de Ash indicando que fue lo que nació del pokehuevo.

-uaaaa todavía es de mañana Ash-Dijo Rotom rascándose sus ojos luego de una larga noche cuando ya pudo visualizar mejor su vista vio a un pequeño zorua.

-Pika, Pikachu Pi-También dijo Pikachu rascándose sus ojos para quitarse las ojeras y también pudo notar con su olfato la presencia del pequeño zorua levantando ambas orejas.

-Buenos días Pikachu y RotomDex, disculpen por el alboroto, pero tenemos un nuevo miembro de la familia todos quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida-Dijo Ash saludando a sus amigos recién despierto y en invitarles en que saludaran al recién nacido de Zorua que este comenzó a caminar en frente de Pikachu y Ash.

-Pika pikachu-Saludo Pikachu con una de sus patas a Zorua y este acepto el saludo de Pikachu por parte de Zorua moviendo su colita en forma de señal que también es un gusto en conocerlo.

-Alola Zorua, soy RotomDex, compañero de Ash, es un honor en ver por primera vez un Zorua recién nacido-Saludo Rotom desde sus brazos a Zorua y ese también acepto el saludo, y por lo tanto Rotom comenzó a Fotografiar a Zorua incomodándola.

-Nunca cambias eh-Dijo Ash mientras cargaba tanto a Pikachu y a Zorua tranquilizándola ya que se sentía nerviosa cuando fue fotografiada.

-Disculpa, es un habito por curiosidad, quieres saber de los datos de Zorua-Se disculpó y a la vez pregunto Rotom a Ash si quería saber un poco más de su pokemon recién nacido.

-Por supuesto que sí, de hecho, eso quería pedírtelo-Respondió Ash a Rotom y este se le ilumino una sonrisa en Rotom en querer saber un poco del nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Dejamelo a mi Ash…Bip bip… _ **Zorua, el Pokémon zorro travieso, del tipo siniestro. Adopta la apariencia de su enemigo para engañarlo vilmente y aprovecha su estupor para poner tierra por medio. Este Zorua es Hembra y tiene la habilidad de Ilusión y actualmente conoce los movimientos de Arañazo, Malicioso, Persecución y Extrasensoria**_ l-Explico Rotom en su base de datos de Zorua impresionando lo que tenía Zorua aparte de que es Hembra, sino un set de habilidades aprendidas

-Vaya con que hembra eh Zorua, bien cuando te sientas listas entrenaremos para que seas fuerte como una Zoroak-Dijo Ash levantando a Zorua animándola en esforzarse más para que un dia evolucionara en un Zoroak.

-Amm Ash, crees que ya sea el momento en despertar a las chicas-Pregunto Rotom a su compañero Azabache en ver si tanto Hilda e Iris estuvieran despiertas y aprovechando que están en el centro pokemon podrían desayunar por aquí.

-Nah, todavía es muy temprano, y aparte hay que seguir descansando hasta que ellas se despierten, no quisiera despertarlas, pero si gustas podremos comer nosotros al comedor, te parece bien Rotom-Respondio Ash a Rotom en ver que no tenía intención en molestar a las chicas, pero podría aprovechar en des desayunar en el comedor ya que aún es temprano a sus pokemon y todos aceptaron la idea.

-Me parece bien Ash, ya solo nos falta poco para llegar a Pueblo Accumula-Dijo Rotom a Ash y por lo tanto Ash junto a Pikachu, Zorua y Rotom bajaron de su habitación viendo que aún no están despierta la chicas y aprovecho que en este Centro pokemon no había muchos entrenadores aprovecho para ir al Staff donde había sandwichs y bayas Aranja y Zidra, para Ash tomo algunos sandwichs y Soda, para Pikachu Alimento Pokemon y una Baya Zidra, Zorua alimento pokemon y Rotom bueno con un cargador de su batería y un tomacorrientes, era suficiente para él.

Luego de desayunar tranquilamente en el comedor, y viendo que aún quedaba tiempo para descansar tanto Ash y sus pokemon regresaron a su habitación para seguir durmiendo, pero en eso Rotom lo interrumpe.

-¿Por cierto Ash? ¿quisieras saber si hay notificaciones en la bandeja de mensajes en el PokeSkype?-Pregunto de manera inesperada Rotom al azabache y este asintió en ver si había noticias por parte de Looker o Anabel.

-Sí, y además de que tengo que enviar la bitácora y reportar las cercanías de la amenaza del Team Rocket en la Región de Unova-Respondio Ash al ver que tendría que enviar una bitácora a sus superiores en notificarle la presencia de esa organización criminal.

-Bien, por suerte en este centro pokemon hay vía Wi-Fi, deja que me conecte y dejare que hagas el resto-Dijo Rotom y tal como dijo se esperaron durante unos segundos en conectarse con la Wi-Fi accediendo el PokeSkype viendo en la bandeja de mensajes sin mensajes, de lo común, pero decidió enviar su bitácora reportando lo siguiente.

'' _ **Bitácora 2''**_

 _ **Ubicación: Centro Pokemon de la Ruta 1 de la Región de Unova.**_

'' _ **En estos días que he estado viajando con un par de entrenadoras Novata, to ha estado bien en el camino de la Ruta 1 hasta que me topé con cierto trio del equipo Rocket, y viendo que su presencia ha llegado a Unova, tuve la dicha en enfrentarme a ellos pero aun conservando mi perfil bajo, todavía no hemos llegado a Pueblo Accumula pero según mis cálculos en estos momentos estare llegando al pueblo e investigar de esa organización criminal que merodea por toda Unova, hasta ahora las chicas no han sabido de mi verdadero Status y quisiera mantenerlo en secreto para no comprometerlas, no quiero exponerlas en ese peligro que yo debo afrontar...eso sería todo para reportarle Agente Looker y Anabel.**_

 _ **ATTE: Agente Ash Ketchum.**_

Viendo lo que tenía que hacer Ash envio la bitácora a los correros tanto de Anabel y de Looker y cerrando por hoy el PokeSkype.

-Gracias por el tiempo en el Pokeskype Rotom-Agradecio Ash mientras se acostaba en la cama junto a Pikachu y Zorua.

-Siempre es un placer ayudarte compañero, como veo que todavía no se despiertan iris e Hilda, será mejor que descansemos mientras podamos-Propuso Rotom a Ash y este sin negarlo se volvió a dormir para dormir en esta mañana

-De acuerdo, será lo mejor-Dijo Ash durmiendo y al igual que el sus pokemon y Rotom imitaron la acción del azabache durmiéndose en la cama esperando para que se despertaran las chicas o ellos, pero ahora disfrutaría la hora de dormir.

 _ **Varias horas después.**_

 _ **10 am**_

Luego de que Ash junto a sus pokemon y Rotom se volvieran a acostar en la cómoda cama y que durmieran una satisfecha fiesta, noto que alguien lo llamaba y el azabache abrió los ojos notando que las chicas se habían levantado.

-Ash, levántate, es hora de irnos-Dijo una voz femenina que supo que es Hilda a un lado de la puerta.

-Si Ash es hora en que te despiertas para irnos-Dijo una voz también femenina que noto que es la de Iris-

-Ya estoy despierto chicas, déjenme cambiarme la ropa y en minutos estaré con ustedes-Respondió Ash levantándose de la cama y a la vez despertando a Pikachu, Zorua y a Rotom luego de su merecida siesta mañanera.

-Está bien, te esperaremos en la entrada del centro pokemon-Dijo Hilda mientras se retiraba hacia la salida esperando a su compañero.

-Y no te preocupes por nosotras si desayunamos, ya almorzamos en el comedor del centro pokemon mientras dormías-Dijo Iris imitando la acción de su compañera y salía hacia la dirección de la entrada del centro pokemon.

-De acuerdo, ya las alcanzo en la salida-Respondió Ash, mientras se ponía su chamarra y sus zapatos deportivos en su lugar.

Luego de guardar bien sus cosas en su mochila, y dejar todo en su lugar en la habitación, se retiró de su habitación junto a sus pokemon en sus hombros mientras que le seguía RotomDex Flotando acompañado de su compañero agente.

Luego de despedirse de la Enfermera Joy de la Ruta 1 ya Ash vio que en la puerta hi estaban esperándolo sus compañeras de viaje Hilda e Iris junto a Snivy e Axew comiendo unas bayas aranja como su desayuno.

-Yoh, lamento la demora pero tenía que dejar las llaves de las habitación con la enfermera joy…..-Dijo Ash disculpándose de la tardanza a sus compañeras pero ni siquiera un segundo vio que las chicas miraron al nuevo integrante de la familia que era nadamas ni menos que Zorua

-¡KAWAIII! UN ZORUA-Gritaro al mismo tiempo las chicas en ver a una adorable Zorua que se sintió nerviosa en ver presencia de nuevas personas que no fuera la de su entrenador.

-¿Así que Zorua nació de tu pokehuevo Ash?-Pregunto Iris acariciando su cabeza con delicaleza que le agrado a Zorua y en ello Hilda decidio examinarlo con su pokedex ante su curiosidad como entrenadora.

-Un Zorua, primera vez que veo uno y son muy hermosos… _ **Zorua, el Pokémon zorro travieso. Zorua esconde su verdadera forma al cambiar su apariencia en personas y Pokémon; y le encanta sorprender a la gente**_ -Fue lo que dijo en la pokedex de Hilda viendo que sería un pokemon interesante y curioso para Ash.

-Hoy en la mañana nacio Zorua mientras estaba dormido y la verdad me sorprendió mucho en que naciera Zorua mientras dormíamos-Dijo Ash de manera honesta al recordar que Zorua había nacido cuando ellos dormían, y nunca pensó en tener un pokemon del tipo siniestro, pero eso no le importo y se comprometería en cuidarlo como el de todos sus pokemon en su equipo como una familia.

-Espero verla en acción cuando este un poco más crecida para darnos un combate amistoso-Comento Iris acariciando a Zorua esperando que ella estuviera un poco más crecida y pudiera combatir con su Axew.

-También quisiera combatir tu Zorua Ash, no por nada los Zorua son los pokemon más difíciles de entrenar-También comento Hilda al recordar historias de los traviesos Zoruas que suelen ser mucho más difíciles de entrenarles.

-Y será un gusto en combatirlas chicas y bien ¿listas para irnos a Pueblo Accumula?-Pregunto Ash mientras ponía a pikachu en su hombro y Zorua en su cabeza para que ambos pokemon pudieran descansar en ese viaje

y ambas entrenadoras asintieron también recogiendo sus mochilas en sus espaldas, nuestros héroes se despidieron de la Enfermera Joy de la Ruta 1 y retornando su viaje hacia Pueblo Accumula y poder abastecerse de suministros y registrarse en el centro pokemon del pueblo para la Liga de Unova.

Sin tiempo que perder retornaron su camino hacia el norte.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Kanto**_

 _ **En las Oficinas de la Agencia de la Policía Internacional Pokemon.**_

De regreso en la oficina principal de un recuperado Agente Looker luego de sobrevivir a un intento de homicidio por parte de su compañera y Agente Anabel, Looker decidió quedarse en Kanto para tomar las notificaciones de las bitácoras del Agente enviado en Unova, Ash Ketchum, y vio que su recorrido ha sido beneficioso para el azabache notando la presencia del pokemon Legendario y uno de los llamado el Trio de Dragones Elementales, el temido Zekrom noto que su presencia era un pájaro de Mal Agüero luego de que leyera la última bitácora enviada por Ash viendo que la presencia del Team Rocket ha llegado a la Región de Unova preocupándolo, ya que ha visto el historial entre Ash y el Team Rocket no ha sido de las mejores, hasta ahora es la única organización criminal que no ha sido disuelta por Ash y esa organización criminal le tenían un profundo resentimiento al entrenador nativo del pueblo paleta, y ahora con solo la presencia traería muchos problemas de la que ya tiene Ash.

Y solo para empeorar las cosas, vio que agrego que su Agente está viajando con un par de entrenadoras novatas, ahora si sintiendo muchos escalofríos luego de ver a su compañera furiosa en ver a Ash en Peligro, si se enterara de que está viajando con ellas…las cosas se irán al demonio para Ash si sobrevive a una furiosa mujer y peor aun siendo una Psíquica.

-(Que Arceus te mantenga en la divina Gloria, Fuiste un honorable agente)-Pensó Looker en la tempestad que le llegaría Ash si Anabel llega a la región de Unova, solo esperaría que su final no fuera doloroso.

Luego de archivar la bitácora de Ash, el agente looker continuo con su trabajo investigando de las demás anomalías de las demás organizaciones e investigando más sobre de la región de Unova esperando ayudar a los dos agentes.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Anabel.**_

A tres mil metros de altura sobre el mar, seguía volando a una velocidad rápida de unos 350 kilómetros por hora, se encontraban en el Jet privado Cirrus Visión SF50 por parte de la Agencia de la Policía Internacional se encontraban un Piloto y la única pasajera en la Zona VIP, la Cerebro de la Frontera y Agente de la Policía Internacional Pokemon Anabel y ella esta con una PokeTablet revisando las noticias de la región de Unova, mensajes por parte de Scott, sus camaradas de la frontera y de su compañero Looker pero había un nuevo mensaje que la llamo la atención para pelilla ya que era parte de su pareja…compañero de trabajo Ash.

-(Un nuevo mensaje de él, bueno debe ser su bitácora rutinaria de Ash, espero que él se encuentre bien)-Pensó la agente Anabel al comenzar a leer la bitácora de Ash viendo que le iba muy bien en su viaje por Unova pero había una cosa que le llamo mucho la atención…la primera cosa que le llamo la atención y que la preocupo mucho fue la presencia alarmarte del Team Rocket, y tal como Looker y ella sabía que Ash y el Team Rocket era una relación de odio entre ambos, y con solo la presencia indicaba que habría problemas pero había algo que comenzó a cabrearla…

…..las palabras ''compañeras'' eran las que le molestaba para Anabel, esperaba que Ash viajara solo en esta región y viajar con el juntos como pareja, pero al notar que está viajando con un par de entrenadoras novatas, eso sería un problema tanto en el tema de su noviazgo y en el trabajo ya que no quería involucrarlas en su misión. Esto era el colmo para la Pelilla, no podía dejar solo a Ash ni un día mas y ya comenzaba a salir con otras entrenadoras. ya de por sí tuvo problemas de controlar sus celos ante la Coordinadora de Ciudad Peltaburg o las Capitanas de la Región de Alola…con tan solo recordar a esas…..''amigas'' le comenzaba a sentir muchos celos y sin intención comenzó a librar un intenso instinto asesino más sus poderes psíquicos aterrando al pobre Piloto que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no desmallarse en pleno vuelo.

Para Anabel solo quería lo más pronto posible a Unova para llegar a él y comenzar con su aventura en esta región, pero aun asi tendría que hablar muy seriamente con cierto ''tema'' particular que quedaron como pendientes.

-(Solo pido que no te metas en más problemas Ash, una vez que llegare, tienes mucho de que explicarme y no aceptare un NO como respuesta)-Pensó Anabel rezando para que su compañero no se metiera en más problemas innecesarios en Unova ya que al parecer tiene la mala suerte de ser un Imán tanto de las Organizaciones Criminales, en Pokemon Legendarios pero en especial….las Mujeres.

En ello el Piloto que sintió el instinto asesino se iba poco a poco y para que su pasajera estuviera lo mas cómoda posible hizo el siguiente comunicado,

-Hmmm Vuelo de Air-Pidgeot-201 estaremos llegando a Pueblo Arcilla en una hora en su Aeropuerto-Dijo el Piloto en el altavoz esperando que con eso se pudiera calmar a la Agente cosa que tuvo su éxito calmándola.

-(Bien ya falta poco para que lleguemos)-Pensó Anabel ya un poco más calmada para luego continuar con sus deberes como agente revisando lo más actual en su PokeTablet

y a la vista panorámica se notaba que el Jet comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad hacia Pueblo Arcilla a la velocidad de la luz.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Ash.**_

 _ **Varias horas después**_

 _ **Ya en el mediodía.**_

Luego de un pequeño viaje tras despedirse del centro pokemon del a Ruta 1 de y algunos contratiempos tales como en enfrentamientos menores con entrenadores principiantes en plena ruta mientras viajaban y bueno quien no aceptaba un desafío de entrenadores tanto Ash, Hilda e Iris aceptaban los retos abiertos de entrenadores que eran citadinos de esta ruta enfrentándose sea con Pikachu e Oshawott, ya que Zorua todavía era una recién nacida de su huevo, mientras que Hilda lo hacía con Snivy y Lillipup ya que su Pidove todavía necesitaba un tanto más de entrenamiento y con Iris lo hacía con su Axew y si no se enfrentaban a entrenadores locales, se enfrentaba uno que otro que a pokemon salvajes que deambulaban por estos rumbos desde los clásicos Patrat, Pidoves y otros pocos vistos como Ducklett a Lillipup solo fueron esos contratiempos pero bien provechosos para nuestros héroes.

Y luego de un par de horas caminando muchos ya habían dejado la Ruta 1 donde nuestros héroes se encontraban parados en una colina desde donde se puede ver una pequeña ciudad o mejor dicho, el Pueblo Accumula/Pueblo Terracota, hogar del rival de Ash, Trip.

-Luego de mucho hemos llegado y a tiempo-Dijo Ash mirando el Pueblo Accumula mientras que Rotom al igual que Pikachu y Zorua con contemplación del lugar.

-Pueblo Accumula/Terracota, el primer pueblo que los novatos visitan en sus viajes, este pueblo tiene una orografía irregular, ya que tiene zonas elevadas y zonas hundidas y es muy visitado por entrenadores quienes vienen contantemente por su tranquilidad-Dijo Rotom en la breve información que describen su pueblo.

-Ahhh…finalmente llegamos a Pueblo Accumula me pregunto que habrá en este pueblo-Dijo Hilda mirando el pueblo también con contemplación en ver este pueblo y a pesar de ser un pequeño pueblo era uno moderno como pueblo Arcilla.

-Bueno en este pueblo como sabrán no hay Gimnasios hasta que lleguemos a ciudad Stration, sería mejor que descansemos por hoy en el pueblo y aprovechar a registrarnos a la Liga Unova en el centro pokemon-Propuso Ash a sus compañeras al ver un poco cansadas sería mejor que descansen o que disfruten de un dia de descanso o turisteando por el pueblo.

Pero cierta Pelimorada tenía otros planes y decidió opinar.

-Bueno Ash e Hilda podemos hacer eso o si lo que quieres es combatir por que no vas al Club de Batalla pokemon y entrenar a la vez-Propuso Iris a sus compañeros ganándose la atención de ambos entrenadores ya que nunca habían oído sobre el Club de Batalla pokemon.

-¿Club de Batalla Pokemon?- Se preguntaron tanto Ash e Hilda ya que nunca la habían oído de habar de eso, y al igual que Rotom tenía su Emoji con su cara de duda causándole una pequeña risa en Iris y Axew.

-Si que son unos niños/as pero bueno es natural que no lo sepan, pero sería mejor que se los demuestre y toda sus dudas se aclararan-Dijo Iris a sus amigos aunque al principio se molestaron ya que aún le decían chicos, bueno ese es el caso de HHilda ya que Ash solamente la ignoro pero todavía le llamaba la atención de ese Club de Batalla y era cierto con tan solo ir se aclararía toda sus dudas para ambos entrenadores.

-Me parece buena idea en visitarlo, y además quisiera combatir ante nuevos entrenadores y mejorarme-Comento Hilda en querer seguir progresando como entrenadora y no solo por ella, sino para llamar la atención de cierto azabache en ver cuánto ha avanzado.

-De acuerdo, iremos al club de batalla pokemon pero antes haremos la parada del Centro Pokemon para registrarnos y luego ir al club de batalla y disfrutar lo que nos tiene que demostrar Pueblo Accumula-Respondio Ash a las chicas aceptando la propuesta en visitar al Club de batalla y aunque no lo aparentaba estaba muy curioso en conocer las instalaciones y ver si podría entrenar por ahí y ayudar a las chicas.

Sin tiempo que perder para nuestros héroes siguieron con su recorrido para llegar a las puertas del Pueblo Accumula donde llegaron y notaron el letrero común en todos los pueblos y ciudades y ese era el lema de su pueblo.

 _ **`` Pueblo Accumula/Terracota'': ``Sus hiedras reflejan prosperidad''.**_

Y ahora nuestros héroes una vez llegado al pueblo donde miraban que era un pueblo tranquilo con grandes edificios desde casas, tiendas, una plazuela junto una plaza, una fuente junto con una carretera incluida que conectaba a Ciudad Stration y otras rutas junto con una buena adumbración y lo más llamativo del pueblo era el Centro Pokemon del pueblo ya que era muy diferente al de la Ruta 1, este era más Moderno como los de Kalos y el de un edificio de dos pisos con ventanas junto al logo de la Liga Pokemon todo el edificio es de color verde bosque. Asombrando a nuestros héroes por lo bello que es este pueblo.

Y lo primero que tuvieron que hacer fueron ir al Centro Pokemon donde el lugar como de costumbre un tanto lleno por los nuevos entrenadores sean locales u oriundos de otros pueblos y habitantes con sus pokemon y es ahí donde en su oficina está la Enfermera Joy de la región de Unova atendiendo a los habitantes de la región con tranquilidad con su fiel ayudante en este caso sería una Audino. Esta enfermera Joy era como la de las otras regiones, mujer esbelta, caucásica, de ojos azules zafiro junto con su cabello de color rosa atado con unas dos coletas con tan solo la excepción de que su uniforme de enfermera era de color rosa con un mandil blanco, medias largas blancas, que le llegaban hasta sus piernas y unos zapatillas de piso rosados y una Cofia (Tocado de las enfermeras) blanco con una cruz de color azul.

(Imaginen a las enfermeras Joy de la región de Unova)

-Cada vez me impresiona los asistentes de las enfermeras Joy, desde Chansey, Blissley a Winglypuff y ahora una Audino-Comento Ash al ver que no cambiaba las apariencias de las enfermas Joy pero si sus atuendos en cada región que visitaba.

Un Audino, vaya que son muy hermosas al verlos-Comento Iris junto a Axew viendo a Audino asintiendo a varios pokemon heridos trasladados en una camilla a la sala de emergencias y en ello Hilda decidió investigar con su pokedex sacándolo de su bolsillo.

-Audino hmm… _ **Audino, el Pokémon auditivo. Audino tiene un oído increíblemente sensitivo. Usa sus orejas como radar para detectar hasta el más tenue sonido**_ -Dijo la Pokedex de Hilda un tanto sorprendida en ver un buen pokemon para las enfermeras Joy.

-(Y me sorprende que no sepan que sus Audinos puedan Mega Evolucionar en Mega Audino)-Pensó Ash recordando a cierta enfermera Joy con una Audino que atienden en la Región de Kalos, y para serle sincero, trabajaban bien juntos tras resolver sus diferencias.

-Bienvenidos entrenadores, Soy la enfermera Joy de Pueblo Accumula, y es un placer a ayudar a los entrenadores atendiendo a sus pokemon que requieran ayuda-Se presentó de manera profesional y tranquila la enfermera Joy mostrando su cálida sonrisa.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Hilda White de pueblo arcilla y me gustaría registrarme de manera oficial a la Liga de Unova-Dijo la pelicastaña de manera respetuosa y tranquila a la enfermera Joy y esta le devolvió el mismo gesto con una sonrisa cálida.

Y al igual que la pelicastaña de Pueblo Arcilla el azabache junto a RotomDex también decidieron inscribirse a la liga de Unova presentándose con la enfermera que nose porque, pero sentía la mirada un tanto discreta de la hermosa enfermera le daba al joven agente que sentía un tanto intimidado ya que sentía esa mirada un tanto soñadora como la de Anabel y la de muchas de sus amigas.

-Mucho gusto Enfermera Joy, Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la región de kanto y también me gustaría registrarme de manera oficial a la Liga de Unova-Dijo Ash de manera tranquila y cordial a la enfermera que debido que debía mantenerse seria y profesional reprimió mucho su sonrojo en Ash cosa que lo notaron las chicas en ver otra ``rival'' más que se interesó en el azabache, pero la enfermera Joy retorno a su postura y volvió a su profesionalismo.

-Claro que si, por favor con el panel de control de la computadora pongan sus pokedex para asi se registren a la Liga Unova-Explico la enfermera Joy mostrándole el panel de su computadora a los entrenadores.

-De acuedo-Dijieron al mismo tiempo Ash e Hilda

y tanto Hilda sacaba su pokedex de su bolsillo poniéndolo en el panel de la computadora y esta comenzó a escanearla e analizarla en la base de datos de hilda y se mostró en la pantalla el registro de Hilda como entrenadora pokemon.

 _ **-Hilda de pueblo arcilla, ahora estas registrada en la liga de unova, y numero de medallas que posees actualmente…Cero, te deseamos buena suerte entrenadora Hilda-**_ Dijo la voz robótica del panel del control del centro pokemon actualizando la ID de Hilda en la pokedex ante la alegría de la pelicastaña y de Ash e Iris.

-Bueno Rotom, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Dijo ash a Rotom y este puso una de sus aletas metálicas en el panel de la computadora escaneándolo y accediendo la base de datos de Ash y en solo segundos la computadora le registro de manera oficial a la Liga Unova.

 _ **-Ash de Pueblo Paleta, ahora estas registrado para entra en la liga de unova, y numero de medallas que posees actualmente…Cero, tambien te deseamos buena suerte entrenador Ash-**_ Dijo la Voz Robótica del centro pokemon y al igual que la ID de Hilda, la suya también ya está registrado en Rotomdex para el alivio de Ash.

-Ahora ya estas inscritos amigos/as-Comento Iris al ver que ya se regristaron de manera oficial a la Liga de unova y esperaba pronto ver sus combates de ambos entrenadores.

-(Genial, este será el primer paso para llegar a ser la nueva campeona de la región de unova)-Pensó la pelicastaña en esforzarse en alcanzar su sueño, aunque tenía otro sueño uno que lo puede cumplir y eso se notaba ya que la pelicastaña veía con cierto afecto al azabache

-(Nunca me rendiré y llegare hasta la final de la liga unova)-Pensó el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa ya que a pesar de seguir como infiltrado como agente de la policía internacional, todavía quería progresar como entrenador pokemon y buscar la gloria y la grandeza y lo demostraría todo lo aprendido atreves de los años de experiencia lo necesario para ser un maestro pokemon.

-Me alegra saber que ya están registrados a la Liga de Unova y ya tienen el derecho de llevar un portamedallas de la liga unova-Dijo la enfermera Joy con su asistente Audino con una bandeja con 2 portamedallas de la región de unova, el de Ash es de color azul con negro con el emblema de la liga pokemon en el centro con bordes amarillos, y el de hilda es de color negro con Rosa con el emblema de la liga pokemon con bordes amarillos.

-Muchas gracias Audino-Dijieron ambos entrenadores tomando sus portamedallas ante el asentimiento de Audino con una sonrisa.

-Les deseo lo mejor a ustedes y siempre esfuércense al máximo-Dijo la enfermera joy aleteando a nuestros héroes en que siguieran so camino como entrenadores pokemon.

Y justamente que planeaban retirarse hacia afuera, de último momento Ash se detuvo ante la duda de sus compañeras e n ese cambio repentivo del azabache

-Por cierto, enfermera Joy si no es una molestia, pero tendrán videoteléfonos por aquí-Pregunto Ash de forma tranquila queriendo hacer algunas llamadas cosa que también Hilda se le hizo un click en su cabeza olvidándose que tendría que hablar con su madre y ver como estaba.

-Por supuesto que sí, está a mano derecha están los videoteléfonos disponibles.

-Muchas gracias enfermera joy, disculpen por ese cambio, pero tengo que hacer unas llamadas antes de ir al Club de Batalla Pokemon, les parece bien si nos vemos en 10 minutos en la salida del centro pokemon-Dijo Ash tanto agradeciendo por el favor de la enfermera y en una disculpa por parte de sus compañeras por la solicitud en ir a los videoteléfonos, aunque era compresible en hablar con alguien ya sea con sus padres o un amigo suyo.

-Descuida Ash, de hecho, también planeaba hacer lo mismo que tú, hace días que no le hablo a mi madre y quisiera saber cómo se encuentra-Dijo también Hilda comprendiendo a su amigo y está un tanto nerviosa en hacer la llamada de su querida madre, debido que hace días le había prometido a ella en llamarla cuando pudiese y ahora que tenía tiempo para hablarla, se sentia nerviosa si no anduviera molesta por no hablarla.

-Me parece bien en 10 minutos, aprovechare para apartar las habitaciones del centro pokemon para esta noche para descansar-También propuso iris aprovechando que Ash e Hilda irían a hacer llamadas de sus seres queridos ella haría su parte en apartar las habitaciones para esta noche.

Sin tiempo que perder, iris se quedó en el Loving haciendo las aportaciones de las habitaciones mientras que Hilda iba un lugar discreto para hacer la videollamada de su Videomisor dado por su madre y esperando no incomodarla como siempre, y en cuanto a Ash encontró los videoteléfonos desocupados aprovecho para hacer la llamada de alguien.

-(vamos, que este alguien en el laboratorio)-Penso Ash esperando que si el profesor Oak o Tracey le responda su llamada ya que tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes de ir al club de batalla pokemon y además de que dos de sus pokemon de su equipo necesitan descanso.

Luego de unos segundos su llamada fue respondida por el profesor Samuel Oak que al parecer estaba un tanto sorprendido en que ash le llamara a esa hora.

-Hola Ash, que milagro en verte de nuevo, me alegro que llegaras sano y salvo a la región de unova.

-Asi es profesor oak y también me alegra verlo, y si ya estoy en la región de unova para competir la liga de unova, pero estoy aquí si me pudiera hacer un favor-Dijo Ash respondedle al profesor, pero le llamo la atención en ese favor que le necesitaba, era raro en que ash le pidiera favores.

-Si están entre mis posibilidades, por supuesto que si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto el profesor oak con una sonrisa sincera cosa que ash se alivió en ver que podría hacer el cambio.

-Quisiera pedir relevo a dos de mis pokemon y darles dos de los míos para que descansen en el laboratorio-Respondió ash tranquilo al profesor oak un tanto sorprendido en ver que ash quería pedir relevo a dos de sus pokemon a pesar que su límite de sus pokemon le permite llevar mínimo 20 pokemons en su viaje.

-Aww claro que sí, y dime a quienes vas a enviármelos al laboratorio, si no es mucha molestia-Pregunto el profesor oak en saber cuáles dos pokemon planea llevarse ash en su viaje por unova.

-les daré a Noivern y Sandlash forma Alola, a cambio por…..

 _ **10 minutos después.**_

Luego de esos 10 minutos que nuestros héroes hicieran sus actividades necesarias bueno con Iris ya hizo su parte apartando habitaciones para esta noche en el centro pokemon mientras que Hilda ya pudo hablar con su madre con el Videomisor y luego de un sermón de su madre y de una plática entre madre e hija, ya Hilda se sentía más tranquila en decirle a su madre que le iba bien en su viaje con un par de entrenadores viajando cosa que le llamo mucho la atención para la señora cosa que comento en que su hija ya está saliendo con un entrenador, cosa que Hilda se puso muy roja de vergüenza aunque lo negaba todo lo que decía su madre ella por interior quisiera en que fuera realidad, pero para su madre se alegraba ver que ella le iba bien y con buenos compañeros que la cuidaría bien de Hilda ante el alivio de la pelicastaña que a pesar de que la avergonzaba, la quiere mucho y se despedía de su madre y le prometía que la próxima llamada seria pronta y que no se preocupara por ella. Y en cuanto a Ash bueno luego de conversar con el profesor Oak y que lograra el relevo de Noivern y Sandslash forma Alola, ahora ash puede estar más tranquilo en ver que sus amigos descansarían bien de su merecido descanso en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, y agradeciendo este último ya que tuvo la oportunidad de ver los nuevos pokemon que tiene Ash en la región de Unova conformados por Oshawott, Pidove y Zorua maravillando al profesor en ver pokemon nativos muy difíciles de ver en otras regiones y sin nada más que hacer Ash se despidió del profesor Oak esperando que le volviera a llamarlo para hacer más relevo o pedir más refuerzos.

Y aprovechando que ya tiene a dos de sus pokemon nuevos en su equipo, Ash ya estaba esperando a las demás chicas en las puertas del centro pokemon y sin tiempo que perder nuestros héroes fueron guiándose de Iris llevándolo al tan anhelado Club de Batalla Pokemon donde antes de entrar a la puerta había un cartel anunciando lo que ese dichoso Club.

 _ **``Club de combates pokemon'': Un lugar donde entrenadores de todos lados vienen a entrenar o tener combates de práctica.**_

Con tan solo leer el cartel tanto Ash e Hilda se emocionaron en ver que este lugar podría entrenar y enfrentarse a entrenadores en forma de practica y ante la alegría de Iris vio que ambos chicos se emocionaron en estar en ese lugar que decidió llamarles la atención.

-oigan…van a quedarse hay parados todo el día o qué" – Pregunto en tono de burla iris quien se encontraba en la entrada del edificio ya, ganado la atención de sus amigos y tanto Ash e Hilda asintieron para seguir a la doma dragones entrando al edificio sin saber que se llevarían muchas sorpresas para nuestros héroes

Ya dentro del club de batalla pokemon

Una vez que entraron al edificio tanto Hilda e Ash se quedaron impresionados en ver como lucia el lugar por dentro, pues había múltiples puertas en varios pasillos que rodeaban una resección ubicada en medio del lugar y a los lados de esta unas grandes pantallas, eso y otras cosas fue los que ambos entrenadores notaron, este edificio era como un Gimnasio.

-Esto es asombroso, es la primera vez que entro a este club de batalla- Dijo una asombrada hilda al ver este edificio por dentro y nunca pensó que llegaría hasta este lugar siendo una entrenadora, y ahora se estaba imaginando en cómo serían los combates que tendría la pelicastaña en este club

-he estado en otros lugares pero esto me dejo sin palabras- También dijo un asombrado Ash, él ya había estado en edificios únicos en otras regiones ya sean en Gimnasios, concursos pokemon, tiendas de batalla, copas extracurriculares, Bastiones de batalla o en el recorrido Insular, para el este lugar sí que supero el asombro y al igual que el azabache también Pikachu, Zorua y RotomDex estaban asombrados e inclusive Rotom comenzó a fotografiar el lugar para así grabarlo y actualizar su base de datos de los Clubes de Batalla Pokemon en la Región de Unova.

Y para iris y su compañero Axew están satisfechos en ver a sus compañeros asombrados por estar este lugar que sería el lugar perfecto para ellos para entrenarse por estos clubes y desenvolverse más aunque tenía la ligera sospecha en que el azabache ya supera como luchar, aun quería saber mucho más de él.

-Me alegra que les gustaran en este lugar sabía que ese lugar eran perfectos para ustedes dos si quieren entrenar para enfrentarse al gimnasio de Ciudad stration como punto de partida, miren vayamos a ver al cartel de anuncios-Dijo Iris mostrando el lugar desde dentro como el cartel de anuncios que era un Ordenador Touch donde Iris tecleaba en la sección de entrenadores mostrando 4 perfiles de entrenadores que están actualmente y otros que antes se habían registrado hace días entre ellos estaban los perfiles de entrenadores/as como Iris con su Axew, y los nuevos rivales de Ash e Hilda desde Hugh con su Oshawott y Pidove, Nate con su Tepig y Pidove, Hilbert con Snivy y Pidove, Trip con su Snivy y tambien un Pidove y un Frillish, pero se les hicieron extraño que no apareciera Bell, al parecer andaba en otro pueblo y no toco en pueblo accumula, para el alivio de la pelicastaña.

-Como ven aquí, cada entrenador u entrenadora ponen su perfil de su pokemon y el pokemon que quiera entrenar, este lugar es perfecto para cualquier entrenador/ora pueda afinar sus habilidades y luchando de manera libre-Explico la Pelimorada a sus compañeros comprendiendo bien lo que se trata del Club de Batalla pokemon y ambos entrenadores cada vez estaban ansiosos en entrenar en este lugar.

-Veo que tenemos nuevos visitantes, me alegra de verte de nuevo Iris-Dijo una voz donde salía de una puerta automática saliendo un hombre fornido de la mediana edad (entre 35 a 40 años de edad) de piel morena clara, cabellera gris casquete corto, Bigote Chevron del mismo color de su cabello, cejas pobladas, ojos marrones oscuros y en su vestimenta de un uniforme de artes marciales de color negro azulado con bordes rojos y un cinturón de tela del mismo color rojo y zapatos negros de piso.

(Imaginen a Don Geroge/Don Jorge del capítulo 670)

-Don George, me alegra de verlo de nuevo, estoy aquí para presentar un par de amigos que quieren conocer sus instalaciones del club de batalla pokemon, Ash entrenador de Kanto e Hilda entrenadora de pueblo arcilla-Dijo iris saludando a Don George con un fuerte apretón de manos y presentando a la vez a Ash e Hilda que también sonrieron al dueño del club de batalla pokemon.

-Encantada en conocerlo Don George, soy Hilda White de Pueblo Arcilla-Se presentó la pelicastaña al Don George de manera cordial ante él.

-Igualmente, Mucho gusto, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta de la región de Kanto, estos son mis compañeros, Pikachu, Zorua y RotomDex-Se presentó el azabache al dueño del club donde este se impresiono ver a esos pokemon que tenía el joven entrenador.

-Pika, Pikachu-Dijo pikachu en su idioma de pokemon en forma de presentación al señor

-Rua, zorua-Dijo Zorua en forma de gruñido en forma de saludo a Don George.

-Saludos Don George, soy RotomDex, Pokedex de mi compañero Ash-Dijo de manera respetuosa Rotom a Don George impresionado en ver una pokedex parlante eso sí que eran muy difíciles de ver tanto un pikachu y una pokedex parlante.

-Me da mucho gusto ver nuevos entrenadores que estén en las instalaciones del club de batalla pokemon, siéntanse cómodos, y disfruten de su estadía que les puedo brindar, si no les molestan vayamos a la arena donde se está dando una batalla entre dos entrenadores locales de pueblo accumula-Dijo Don George invitando a los chicos a que fueran a ver el combate amistosos entre los entrenadores y ver si se animaban en entrenar en el club de batalla

-De acuerdo-Dijeron al unísono tanto Hilda, iris e Ash junto a Pikachu, Zorua y RotomDex y sin tiempo que perder nuestros héroes siguieron las indicaciones de Don George y entraron a la siguiente puerta automática donde vieron a un par de entrenadores novatos con dos iniciales de la región de unova luchando entre sí, pero les llamo la atención que estos pokemon estén en sus evoluciones intermedias llamando la atención para Ash e Hilda.

-Bueno llegamos justo a tiempo, en ver un enfrentamiento pokemon-Comento Iris junto a Axew mirando el combate entre ambos entrenadores.

-Me pregunto que pokemon serán-Dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Ash e Hilda sin querer donde ambos entrenadores se miraron entre si y se alejaron la mirada con unos leves sonrojos en sus mejillas de cada entrenador.

-Bueno, veamos quien es ese pokemon-Dijo Hilda sacando nuevamente su pokedex de su bolsillo y apuntado al pokemon. Era muy parecida a su pre Evolucion Snivy. Servine es predominantemente verde con el pecho de color crema. Posee una estructura similar a un collar de color amarillo, que comienza en el torso y sigue por detrás de sus hombros. Tres hojas palmeadas le crecen alrededor de la espalda y la cola. Servine tiene cuatro cortas extremidades y una pequeña cresta que sobresale de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

 _ **-Servine, el Pokémon serpiente planta y la forma evolucionada de Snivy. Servine ataca a sus oponentes con enredaderas y esquiva ataques escondiéndose en las sombras del espeso follaje-**_ Fue lo que explico la pokedex de Hilda asombrando a la pelicastaña en veri que ese pokemon es la evolución intermedia de Snivy y se veía más elegante y más madura, solo con entrenamiento y esfuerzo su Snivy podría evolucionar a una hermosa Servine.

-(Se ve muy hermosa ese Servine, espero un día que Snivy evolucione no solo por ser hermosa si no lo fuerte que será a futuro)-Pensó la pelicastaña en ver que su compañera tendría un largo camino para llegar a su etapa final pero ellas no se darían por vencidas eso es lo que ha aprendido de su amigo….ehhh compañero.

Mientras que Hilda se quedaba mirando en Servine del entrenador local, Ash también lo hizo con ese pokemon que se le parecía a Oshawott pero más serio y maduro en especial en su manejo de sus caparacocha afiladas y sin tiempo que perder le hizo una seña a Rotom y este le comprendo bien lo que le pedía.

-Enseguida va la información Ash..bip bip bip… _ **Dewott, el Pokémon superación y la forma evolucionada de Oshawott, es del tipo Agua. A través de su entrenamiento duro, Dewott utiliza la técnica de doble caparaconcha para conseguir ser un gran espadachín**_ -Fue lo que dijo Rotomdex en su base de datos de Dewott.

-(Woow, con que esa es la evolución de Oshawott, ahora veo porque oshawott está entrenando duramente cuando entrenamos con pikachu, quiere evolucionar hasta su última etapa y superarse a sí mismo)-Pensó Ash pensando en ver como su Oshawott entrenaría más y más evolucionaria pronto en un ágil Dewott.

Tanto ambos entrenadores seguían mirando el combate entre ambos entrenadores locales sin saber que una voz les interrumpió

-¿Ash? ¿Hilda?, ¿son ustedes amigos?-Pregunto una voz masculina donde tanto Ash e Hilda notaron la voz y voltearon sus cabezas en dirección a las gradas y miro el responsable de esa voz sorprendiéndolos en quien era.

-¿Nate?-Preguntaron ambos entrenadores en ver al entrenador oriundo de Pueblo Engobe y este les saludo con una sonrisa amistosa saludando ambos tanto Ash e Hilda.

-Asi es, me alegra de verlos de nuevo amigos ¿Qué tal les ha ido en su aventura por Unova?-Respondió y pregunto el pelicastaño con cierta curiosidad en cómo les ha ido en su viaje a sus amigos/rivales.

-Por ahora todo tranquilo Nate y a ti ¿cómo te ha ido en el viaje?-Pregunto Hilda a Nate y este un poco sonrojado en ver que le contaría en su viaje.

-Por ahora he estado en las ruta entrenándome con Tepig y Pidove todavía no me siento la confianza en retar a Ciudad Stration hasta sentirme preparado-Respondió Nate apenado ante sus amigos en ver que casi no hizo mucho en su viaje.

-Hey no te desanimes si no te sientes preparado y no le tengas miedo a la hora de enfrentar al siguiente líder de gimnasio cuando tú y tus pokemon estén sincronizados, eso es lo que te recomendaría Nate-Dijo Ash viendo cómo ayudar a su rival en que dejara sus dudas y en que agarrara valor para comenzar a enfrentarse a los líderes de gimnasio.

-Y lo hare y es por eso que estoy en el club de batalla para…, ah perdona si no me he presentado entrenadora, Soy Nate Storm de pueblo Engobe-Dijo Nate un tanto apenado en no presentarse con la DomaDragones Iris y este le correspondió su saludo.

-No te pongas nervioso Nate, mucho gusto soy Iris, del pueblo de los dragones, y este es mi compañero Axew-Dijo Iris saludando al joven entrenador de pueblo engobe y a la vez presentando a su Axew.

Antes de que pudieran hablar los entrenadores, Don George decidió interrumpirlos.

-Disculpen si les interrumpo, pero estarán más cómodos si van a las gradas en que vean el combate-Aconsejo Don George invitando a nuestros héroes a que tomaran asientos en las gradas y disfrutar del combate entre los entrenadores de Dewott y Servine.

Y tanto Ash, Hilda, Iris y nate fueron a las gradas en disfrutar del combate junto a sus pokemon esperando una buena batalla entre los novatos.

-Bien, pueden reanudar el combate-Ordeno don George reiniciando el combate que al parecer estaba parado por la interrupción de nuestros héroes, pero ahora con luz verde por parte de Don George reanudaron su combate.

-Adelante servine, usa _**Hoja Aguda**_ en Dewott-Ordeno el entrenador del lado derecho y haciendo que Servine diera un gran salto concentrando una energía en su cola convirtiéndola una hoja filosa en dirección a Dewott.

-Dewott detenlo con _**Chorro de Agua**_ -Ordeno el entrenador del lado izquierdo a su Dewott y este parado lanzo desde su boca un potente chorro de agua en dirección a Servine que, a pesar de ser un movimiento tipo agua, le hizo serio daño embistiéndolo gruñendo de dolor lanzándolos a los pies de su entrenador con cara de preocupación en ver a su servine Debilitado

-Bien con eso detenemos la batalla, joven le recomiendo que vaya al centro pokemon para que curen a su servine-Recomendo Don George al joven entrenador de su Servine y este asintió y devolvió a su pokebola y se despidió de su oponente con un fuerte apretón de manos felicitándolo y se fue en dirección al centro pokemon lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno fue una batalla corta pero interesante-Dijo Iris un poco decepcionada en ver una batalla rápida entre ambos entrenadores, pero por lo menos dieron buena pelea.

-No seas tan severa Iris hay batallas que pueden vencerlas rápidamente y otras veces no-Dijo Hilda su compañera pelimorada en que no sea dura con los novatos.

-Pero hay que admitir que tanto servine y dewott se vieron geniales en la batalla-Dijo un optimista Nate en ver que a pesar que fue una batalla breve fue interesante ver las evoluciones intermedias de Snivy e oshawott.

-Estoy seguro que ambos seguirán entrenándose para seguir mejorando-Dijo ash viendo como el entrenador de Dewott acercándose, y apostaba que sabía lo que quería.

-Hola, disculpa ¿eres el entrenador de ese pikachu?-Pregunto de manera sincera el entrenador de Dewott al azabache asintiendo a la pregunta del chico.

-Por supuesto, me imagino que te gustaría una batalla pokemon ahora-Respondió sin rodeos Ash al joven entrenador y este con una sonrisa sabía que quería otra lucha para hoy

-Estoy más que listo para enfrentarme a ti-Dijo el entrenador sacando su pokebola que contenia a su compañero inicial.

-yo igual estoy preparado (espero que puedas seguir a mi ritmo novato)-Dijo/pensó ash levantándose de la grada caminando al campo de batalla seguido por su oponente.

Y en ello nuevamente Don George se ponía como réferi en esa batalla.

-por favor entrenadores, demuestren que pokemon van a elegir en su combate y que modalidad prefieren luchar-Pidió Don George en todo de orden a ambos entrenadores,

-Elegiremos el 1 vs 1, y yo eligo a Dewott-Dijo el entrenador sacando nuevamente a su Dewott poniendo en pose defensiva esperando ordenes de su entrenador.

-Bien con que dewott, normalmente usaría a Pikachu pero hoy le toca la oportunidad de un amigo mio que se merece algo de combates…Heracross yo te elijo-Dijo Ash sacando de su pokebola a su Heracross, y este al ver a su entrenador se puso feliz en verlo de nuevo significando que está de nuevo en el combate.

-Hera, Heracross-Dijo el pokemon escarabajo feliz al estar en una batalla sorprendiendo a muchos desde en la audiencia, desde el entrenador de Dewott que se sintió intimidado al ver tal Heracross, mientras que Don George, se emocionó en ver a un pokemon foráneo de unova junto a Hilda, iris y Nate estaban asombrados en ver un pokemon extranjero, en especial uno que solamente son nativos de la región de Johto.

-Un Heracross, es la primera vez que veo uno y son imponentes esos pokemon-Dijo Nate emocionado en ver a Heracross en acción y cada vez le tenía más respeto a su rival en ver si un dia podía superarlo.

-Odio decirlo, pero esta vez me sorprendió Ash en tener a un Heracross-Dijo Iris también sorprendida en ver que Ash tuviera un pokemon de gran calibre en su equipo, y apostaba que apenas era la punta del iceberg.

-Hmm con que un heracross veamos-Dijo Hilda con su pokedex y apuntando al pokemon escarabajo para ver que le puede decir en la base de datos.

- _ **Heracross, el Pokémon de un cuerno. Heracross carga en línea recta contra el enemigo, se le queda encajado por debajo, lo agarra y lo lanza con ayuda del fuerte cuerno que tiene. Este Pokémon tiene fuerza hasta para echar abajo un árbol descomunal-**_

-Me alegro que estes de nuevo en el equipo Heracross y sé que has querido luchar en un gimnasio y hoy llego tu oportunidad amigo mío-Dijo ash a Heracross en ver que está muy emocionado en querer luchar desde que lo capturo en la región de Johto no tuvo la oportunidad para usarlo ante los líderes de gimnasio, pero si ante Gary en la Conferencia Plateada de Johto, Spencer en la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto y por ultimo ante la Liga de Sinnoh ante Nando y el temido Tobias.

-Heracross-Dijo Heracross levantando su brazo en forma de triunfo que está listo para luchar.

-¡Que Comiencen la batalla!-ordeno Don George como árbitro iniciando la batalla entre Dewott vs Heracross.

-Adelante Dewott usa Chorro de Agua en Heracross-Ordeno el entrenador pasando a la ofensiva con Dewott que este lanzo un potente disparo de agua en Heracross.

-Heracross esquívalo y atácalo con _**Golpe centrado**_ -Ordeno Ash haciendo que heracross reaccionara a tiempo esquivando el chorro de agua de dewott y desplegando sus alas de su espalda este se acercó peligrosamente a dewott alzando uno de sus brazos resplandeciendo en una tonalidad naranja rojizo en dirección al pokemon espadachín.

-Dewott soporta el ataque con _**Doble Caparaconcha afilada**_ Ya-Ordeno el entrenador obligando que su Dewott se defendiera usando sus dobles conchas afiladas en forma de espadas y en forma de x soporto todo el impacto del potente Golpe centrado de Heracross a lo cual Ash y Heracross sonrieron llamándolos la atención a a todos.

\- (Justo como lo quería) ahora heracross termínalo. _**Megacuerno-**_ Finalizo Ash ordenando a Heracross aprovechando que Dewott tenía la guardia baja este se posiciono con su Cuerno resplandeciente de un color blanco corneo en el pecho de Dewott con suma agresividad hacia el techo incrustándolo para luego caer en los brazos de su entrenador totalmente preocupado y asombrado en ver que su Dewott perdió en pocos minutos luego de comenzar.

Oh no Dewott-Dijo el entrenador de su Dewott totalmente debilitado de un potente megacuerno por Heracross. no sabía que ese potente Megacuero haría mucho daño en un pokemon sea que tuviera desventaja o ventaja de tipo.

-Dewott ya no puede continuar, y la victoria es para Heracross y por ello la victoria de ese combate es para Ash Ketchum de Kanto-Dijo Don George dándole la victoria a Heracross de Ash ahora si estaba sorprendido en ver una victoria rápida bien ganada por Ash en usar contraofensiva aprovechando en que Heracross se acercara a corta distancia y poder rematarlo con su Megacuerno a Dewott y eso que Dewott es un especialista en ataque tanto físicos y a distancia y lo pudo haber rematado Dewott.

Y no era el único que estaban sorprendidos, sino que en las gradas tanto Iris, Hilda y Nate estaban asombrados en como Ash supo lo que tenía que hacer y vencerlo rápido en una contraofensiva a corta distancia y vencerlo rápidamente a un fuerte e ágil Dewott que era los mejores pokemon en cuanto al uso de la Caparaconcha afilada y en ataques de tipo Agua tanto Nate le tenía más respeto y más admiración a su amigo y rival en querer superarlo, si tan solo lo hubieran visto sus demás compañeros Hilbert y Hugh, quedarían boquiabiertos en ver el poder abrumador de Heracross, es una pena de que los Heracross sean Nativos en Johto y Sinnoh, le hubiera gustado tener un tipo Pelea en su equipo. En cuanto a las chicas, aunque trataban de no sonrojarse, estaban emocionadas en ver el combate, aunque corto interesante entre Ash y el entrenador de su Dewott. Por parte de Iris cada vez se interesaba más en ese entrenador que al principio lo juzgaba como un entrenador novato, lo veía como un fuerte veterano que le daría batalla a entrenadores más experimentados y esperaba un día estar a la par de el para darle la batalla que habían prometido. Y para cierta pelicastaña cada vez más le sorprendía su amigo no solo tenía un pokemon extranjero de una región distinta sino que supo manejar bien la situación rápidamente y vencerlo sin problema alguno, y algo le decía que solo era el comienzo de muchas más sorpresas que le tenía guardadas Ash y es algo en que Hilda quera descubrirlo que tan lejos puede llegar.

-Buen trabajo Dewott hiciste un buen trabajo el dia de hoy, ahora descansa compañero-Dijo su entrenador con una pequeña sonrisa felicitando a su compañero caído luego de ese combate que no se esperó que su oponente tuviera un pokemon de tal calibre.

-Buen trabajo Heracross, ahora descansa de tu merecido descanso-Dijo el azabache luego de que devolviera a Heracross a su pokebola caminando para darse las manos en señal de respeto a su opente cosa que acepto de buena manera entre ambos entrenadores se dieron pequeños consejos como en Dewott en tener mejores resistencias o mejor evasión cosa que acepto el entrenador novato mientras que el suyo en no arriesgarse a la ofensiva a corta distancia y luego de despedirse de los demás, el joven entrenador se fue del Club de batalla para dirigirse lo mas rápido posible para que curaban a Dewott.

Luego de ese combate en el club de batalla pokemon al ver que todavía era como las 2 PM nuestros héroes decidieron aprovechar ese dia en seguir explorando lo que es Pueblo Accumula, bueno en Hilda e Iris siguieron entrenando en el club de batalla pokemon ante los entrenadores locales de ese pueblo como calentamiento, mientras que Nate este decidió partir de una vez por todas a Ciudad Stration y desafiar a su líder de gimnasio ahora lleno de valor y confianza se despidió de nutros héroes y esperando verlos en otra ocasión y con ello Nate se alejó del lugar esperando tener suerte en Ciudad Stration.

En cuanto con Ash este decidio aprovechar la tarde para entrenar con las chicas sacando a sus pokemon desde Pikachu, Oshawott, Beldum Shiny, Pidove y Zorua entrenando en las instalaciones de Don George junto con Hilda que también saco a Snivy, Lillipup y Pidove y en cuanto a Iris con su Axew y aprovecharon bien ese tiempo para seguir mejorando y pasar el tiempo juntos, para la alegría de las chicas que a pesar que tenían una ligera rivalidad entre ambas entrenadoras, también se habían convertido en buenas amigas para el alivio del azabache.

Al pasar el atardecer tanto Hilda e Iris decidieron salir del club de batalla pokemon para salir a explorar en Pueblo accumula y en cuanto a Ash este opto por ir al centro pokemon para ir con la enfermera Joy para que cuidara de Heracross y de otros de sus pokemon luego de un entrenamiento en el club de batalla pokemon.

 _ **Varias horas después**_

 _ **Ya en el anochecer**_

 _ **8 pm**_

Ya llegando al anocheser, Ash junto a Pikachu y Rotom ya que Zorua necesitaba descansar asi que decidio ponerla en su pokebola a su nueva compañera y ahora si decidieron ir a comprar suministros y víveres ya que en estos días que ha estado viajando con Hilda e Iris se estaban acabando y necesitaba restablecer alimentos, alimento pokemon, bebidas, bayas y otros víveres esénciales en su viaje con sus amigas. y aprovechando que estaba anocheciendo vio que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado en su opinión para el azabache al saber que esas situaciones le traerían un mal augurio para él y no era el único que sentía esa sensación, sino que también Pikachu y Rotom también sentía ese mal presentimiento.

-(Tengo un mal presentimiento)-Pensó Ash mirando desde el cielo contemplando las estrellas y la luna totalmente resplandeciente mientras caminaba junto a pikachu y Rotom en un callejón Pueblo Accumula.

Y justamente cuando Ash y sus amigos salieron del callejón notaron que en la plaza principal se estaban reuniendo todos los habitantes del pueblo llamándolo mucho la atención y sus instintos le dispararon que estuviera alerta máxima y caminando con cautela se acercó a la multitud donde vio a sus amigas totalmente desconcertadas y nerviosas.

-Hilda, Iris, que está pasando por aquí-Pregunto Ash a sus amigas y estas suspiraron en un alivio en verlo ya que también como ellas, el pueblo también estaba desconcertado en ver a un grupo de sujetos en la explanada.

-Ni idea, de pronto estos sujetos nos ``pidieron'' que nos reunieran en la plaza para hablarnos de un tema relevante-Comento Hilda al ver los sujetos vestidos con armaduras medievales con un símbolo de un escudo de blanco y negro con una P de color azul algo en que Ash se estaba poniendo más serio al saber que esas insignias que les habían advertido tanto Looker e Anabel eran ciertas, pero porque relevarse tan pronto…algo no cuadraba.

-Alguna idea de quienes son o es la primera vez que lo han visto-Pregunto Ash tratando de Indagar más sobre esos sujetos aún desconocidos para él y sus amigas.

-Para serte sincera, nunca los había visto, pero me da muy mala espina su presencia-Dijo Iris al sentir a su Axew bastante nervioso en ver a esos sujetos desconocidos con intenciones dudosas, cosa que Ash y Rotom supieron que habrá problemas.

-(Ahhh genial….no paso ni una región y ya aparecen organizaciones criminales en busca de mi cabeza o causar caos)-Pensó Ash al ver que tendría mucho de que informar de esos sujetos a Looker e Anabel y tomar cartas en el asunto.

El azabache junto a sus amigas notó que en la explanada principal donde esta alumbrado por unos posters de luz se notaban la presencia de 5 sujetos, 4 de ellos llevan un uniforme bastante extravagante que recuerda al de los caballeros medievales. Cabe destacar la presencia de un dibujo de un escudo en la parte del pecho con una P dibujada y una cruz en la capucha. Destacan los colores blancos, negros y azules. Y el otro un sujeto vestido con una túnica con capucha de color negro para ocultar su rostro y cuerpo, pero para Ash al estar en una buena ubicación noto la mirada del sujeto con una mirada estoica sin emociones cosa que le llamo una llamada de alerta para el azabache.

(imaginen a los Grunts o Soldados del Team Plasma de Pokemon Blanco y Negro 1)

Y justamente que alguien pudiese hablar el sujeto encapuchado decidió interrumpirles a todos alzando su mano para que se callaran.

-¡SILENCIO! ¿quisiera pedirles unos minutos de su atención Habitantes de Pueblo Accumula?-Ordeno de manera clara y profunda a los habitantes del pueblo dirigiendo la atención de ese encapuchado que está muy bien respaldados de esos sujetos armados.

Una vez que todos estaban en silencio para los habitantes, y sin que nadie lo supiera sus amigas, Ash le hizo señas a Rotom para que comenzara a grabar a esos sujetos en su siguiente bitácora para Looker e Anabel.

-Mi nombre es N y estoy aquí para representar en nombre de mi amado Equipo Plasma. Hoy Damas y Caballeros de Pueblo Accumula me gustarían con todos ustedes sobre La Liberación de los Pokemon-Hablo el sujeto llamado N de un Tema bastante delicado y a la vez un Tabú para todos…La Liberación de los pokemon.

Para muchos de los habitantes de Pueblo Accumula se quedaron bastantes confunidods con ese tema ujn tanto delicado en que ese Sujeto hablaba de manera libre como si no le importara, para las chicas al igual que la población se quedó confundidas y no sabía que hacen esos sujetos hablando de ese tema, pero para Ash este puso ojos en dirección que al parecer era el líder de ese grupo y analizando las situaciones en porque ellos decidieron aparecer justo en su llegada.

-¡Liberación de los pokemon!-Pensaron tanto Ash, Hilda e Iris junto con los habitantes del pueblo Acccumula en ver que el sujeto junto con su guardia real estaban esperando para que se callaran.

-Si me permiten iluminar sus mentes opacadas…Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de vosotros creen que los seres humanos y los Pokemon son compañeros que se comparan entre si…pero pregúntense ustedes mismos ¿es realmente la verdad o es una falsa realidad que creíamos era la verdadera?-Pregunto con cierta enigma N a los habitantes dejando que la duda reine en ellos y que las chicas cada vez más comiencen en para Ash sabía que ese Sujeto estaban manipulando con esos discursos con intenciones de influenciarlos y lavarles el cerebro. Algo muy típico de los líderes de organizaciones criminales como Lysson y Cyrus.

Y nuevamente reino el silencio viendo que el pueblo se quedó con esa pregunta dada por el sujeto pensando…la verdadera realidad o la falsa realidad…poco a poco los habitantes se estaban dando cuenta de las insinuaciones de N mientras que Ash hacia lo posible de controlar su furia hacia ese sujeto, estos los estaban manipulando con esos discursos para comentar su cometido en Liberar los pokemon para un fin común.

-Los Pokemon son controlados por nosotros, los Seres humanos. ¡son usados para nuestros objetivos egoístas, les obligamos a luchar para nuestro entretenimiento! -Continúo explicando N con una voz profunda que cada vez penetraba en las mentes de los habitantes comenzando a susurrarse ante las ideas dadas por N, en que sus pokemon sean esclavizados sin ningún consentimiento de ellos.

-A diferencias de nosotros. Los seres humanos, los pokemon tienen un gran potencial de vida dentro de si mismos. Tenemos mucho de que aprender de estos seres vivos, asi que pregúntense ustedes mismos…¿Qué responsabilidad tenemos con estos maravillosos seres llamados Pokemon?-Continua explicando N al pueblo de Accumula lanzando más y más bombas interminantes en tratarlos de influenciarlos en su Realidad de la Liberación de los Pokemon cosa que ya están comenzando a hacer mellas en los habitantes comenzando a murmurarse en ver que ese Sujeto les estaban diciendo algunas ''verdades'' sobre de sus pokemon hasta Hilda e Iris comenzaron a preocuparse si en realidad estaban haciendo lo correcto en tener a sus amigos como ''esclavos'' comenzando a tambalearse de sus manos ante la impotencia que les imponía el sujeto.

N sonreía de manera sínica en ver que esos habitantes fueran tan manipulables y decidió lanzarles la bomba final para cerrar su estadía por aquí.

-Eso es Correcto, la liberación es la respuesta a sus dudas mis queridos habitantes, tanto humanos y los pokemon serán verdaderamente iguales….tomen en consideración de lo que he dicho y piensen en esto…La Liberación de sus Pokemon es la respuesta para que esta realidad que vivimos sea una que sea digna de vivir-Finalizo de explicar N haciendo resonar su tono de Mando que taladro la poca voluntad que hay en los habitantes del pueblo y tanto civiles, entrenadores, y citadinos de otros pueblos y ciudades comenzaron a revisar sus pokebolas y pensando si estaban haciendo lo ''correcto en liberar a sus Pokemon y que en realidad sean felices siendo libres de esa ''esclavitud'' hasta ya Hilda e Iris comenzaron a dudarse entre ellas mismas mirando sus pokebolas ante la incertidumbre del azabache.

-(Eso es peor de lo previsto. Tengo que hacer ahora ahora)-Penso Ash al ver que la situación se ponía cada vez peor en ver que el discurso radical de N estaban haciendo efecto sobre ellos.

Ash no podía creer las palabras de aquel sujeto, ¿no debemos esclavizar a los pokemon?, eso era estúpido, pues nadie esclavizaba a ninguno pues eran sus compañeros, sus amigos, hermanos de batalla, Su Familia… mas no esclavos

Lo peor de todo, es que Ash y las chicas veían impactados como algunos entrenadores/ras estaban considerando ese pedido, creyendo que sus amigos serian felices si eran libres que estar con ellos pensando que eran ''esclavizados''. Y nuevamente Volvió a mirar al encapuchado con un rostro impasible, viendo como lo poco que podía ver de su rostro, era adornado con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Eso fue lo único que Ash no pudo tolerar más ante ese sujeto que ya lo consideraba peor que Lysson o Lusamine…u incluso peor que Giovanni.

Ash no lo soporto más y decidió poner un alto definitivo en las maquinaciones de N y del Equipo Plasma.

-¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!-Grito el Azabache con tono firme y fuerte determinación que conmociono a todos desde los habitantes del pueblo, sus amigas y los seguidores de N pero en especial en el propio N que alguien oso contradecirlo.

Dos de los seguidores del encapuchado trataron de ponerlo en su lugar pero les hizo señas que se detuviera indicándoles que el se podría encargar de ese ''problema''.

Tanto Ash y N se plantaron cara a cara como una confrontación de un duelo a muerte.

Ambas miradas chocaban, una fría y sin emociones, la otra serena, pero llena de determinación

Se había iniciado una diferente tipo de lucha

-¡eres un niño insensato, eres demasiado joven para entenderlo!-Dijo N de manera fría a Ash que no se inmuto ante la advertencia del encapuchado, es mas eso más le enfureció aunque lo canalizo para que no lo notara una debilidad suya.

-¿porque crees que esclavizamos a nuestros amigos?-Pregunto de manera serena pero firme que no se inmuto a la frialdad de N y sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes del pueblo pero en especial a sus amigas en ver que este sigue firme.

N solo lo seguía observando, no creía digno a este humano de responderle, pero por esta ocasión, lo haría una excepción con este

—Ellos merecen ser libres-su tono de voz era parsimoniosa-ser esclavizados para obligarlos a luchar o hacerlos actuar cual vulgares bufones para contentar a las masas es…-Explico de manera estoica al azabache tratando de ''iluminarle' pero ash tenía otros planes.

—Aun no respondes mi pregunta…te lo repetiré, ¿porque crees que los estamos esclavizando?- interrumpió de forma abrupta Ash exigiéndole la respuesta e incluso se cruzó de brazos de manera seria ante la mirada de N y de su seguidores que se sentían ofendidos por tal ''acción'' del mocoso.

N ahora si abrió a abrir sus ojos un poco por tal muestra de falta de respeto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, apretaba los puños y se notaba que ya estaba cabreándose.

—Porque como si fueran simple ganado o esclavos, los toman y los obligan a pelear o actuar frente a personas que solo les gusta humillarlos, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta? -respondió N y lo que le hizo perder un poco sus estribos por la tenacidad y terquedad de la azabache cosa que notaron sus seguidores

Mientras que Ash no cambiaba de actitud y N vio una jugada que podría funcionarle a su favor de sus ''ideales'' cuando vio a su amigo amarillo en su hombro

-Y qué me dices de eso. un ejemplo es ese hermoso pikachu que tienes en tu hombro entrenador-Pregunto de manera estratégica al azabache viendo a su pikachu cosa que lo noto como una jugada sucia por parte del pero viendo a lo que iva ya tenía una contraofensiva ante la maquinación del encapuchado.

-¿Mi Pikachu?/¿Pika?-Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo al ser señalado por el encapuchado viendo que había usado su jugada cosa que el azabache junto a su amigo viendo que N sonreía de manera sínica.

—Míralo ahi, esclavizado por tu puño, se ve que es fuerte, pero solo porque lo utilizas como una vil herramienta con la cual ganar y luchar- -el debería ser libre, correr por los campos, ¡ser feliz!, pero tu se lo impides, obligándolo a hacer algo que jamás ha querido hacer, luchar- decía en un discurso el lider del equipo Plasma juzgando al azabache en ver que era un bárbaro en los ojos de N.

-(no sabes lo que acabas de hacer N)-Pensó Ash ahora si molesto en esas acusaciones, puede tolerar que les insulte, humille, y le golpeen física a emocionalmente, pero que no se metan con su familia e amigas, eso no lo puede tolerar.

¿no sería más humano de tu parte el liberarlo y desearle ser feliz?-finalizo el peliverde encapuchado tratando de hacer un último empuje para doblegar la voluntad de Ash que cada vez está mas encendida y determinada en cerrar la boca.

Los demas oyentes, estaban siendo afectados por las palabras de N, cada vez mas creian que las palabras de N tenian mucho peso y verdad

—¿A-A-Ash?-Iris llamo a su amigo azabache con temor, pues Ash habia sacado y expandido la pokebola de pikachu-¿q-que estas haciendo?

Hilda esta aterrada, ¿acaso su amigo e interés sentimental habia sido convencido?, eso no podia ser verdad

El pelinegra tenia tapado sus ojos por el cabello y la noche misma, aun poseeia la pokebola en la mano

Aunque lo más increíble, sería que Pikachu, estaba totalmente tranquilo

—Esta es la pokebola de Pikachu-es lo unico que dijo Ash, sin poderse ver aun sus ojos

N solo sonrio, pues creia haber convencido al azabache

—Entonces, si en verdad lo quieras, romperías ese malvado instrumento de esclavitud y de retención de libertad, ¡debes hacer lo mejor por tu mejor amigo!

N sonreia al igual que sus subordinados, pues creian que ya lo tenian en sus manos

Solo eso...creian...

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Ash sonrió de forma suave

—Si, tienes razón, debo hacer lo mejor para el-esas palabras causaron el shock de las chicas, ya lo habían perdido-por eso el se quedará conmigo todo el tiempo que el quiera

Esa afirmación, junto a esa sonrisa sincera, hizo que N abriera los ojos esta vez si de forma completa por la impresion

Las chicas se aliviaron al saber que su amigo no fue manipulado

Pero N estaba furioso, claro que no lo demostraba

—Insensato-reprendio con dureza escondiendo muy bien su ira-¿acaso no te importa tu pokemon?, ¿no te importa su felicidad?, ¿que clase de perso...?

No termimo su reclamo, pues Ah volvió a interrumpiro

—¿Que no me importa su felicidad?, obvio que sí, es mi amigo después de todo-respondio Ash de forma segura-es mi deber como su entrenador velar por ellos

—¿Amigos?-pregunto incrédulo-esas son tonterías, los humanos y pokemon no pueden ser amigos, eso es algo imposible, ustedes solo los ven como armas o herramientas a usar a su gusto

—¿En serio?-preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa, cosa que enojaba a N, en eso, ante la mirada incrédula de este, el roedor subió hasta la cabeza de Ash, quedando encima de este, también de brazos cruzados y con la gorra de su entrenador, obviamente se le caia a un lado porque era muy grande-pues, yo no lo veo para nada infeliz, incluso se ve a gusto

—Pika pi-respondió el roedor aun de brazos cruzados, con la mirada seria, pero sonriendo

N no podía creer lo que veía, ¡era inaudito!

—Tú lo manipulas, eso es seguro-acusaba N-todo pokemon ansia la libertad, eso es mas que...

—Tú no sabes nada acerca de los sentimientos de los humanos o pokemon-por tercera vez, para ira de N, Ash volvió a interrumpirlo-¿esclavizarlos?, ¿obligarlos?, son puras mierdas lo que dices, Pikachu si algún día decide irse y ser libre yo no me opondría para nada

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes,

—¿En serio?-preguntaba incrédulo-eso no son más que habladurías

—No lo son, incluso lo libere una vez-esa declaración del azabache en serio habia sorprendido a todos incluida sus amigas-pero, el decidió que no me iba a abandonar, por lo que me siguió y regreso a mi

N perdia la paciencia poco a poco, este chico tenía la osadía de contradecirlo

—Aun asi, debiste dejarlo ahi hubiera sido feliz

—¿Feliz?-pregunto Ash incrédulo-¿cómo podría sentirse feliz sintiéndose abandonado?-N apretaba los puños en ira, pues no sabía cómo responderle-tú no sabes nada acerca de los sentimientos de los pokemon, tu simplemente crees entenderlos y das tu egoísta idea a otros, ¿abandonar a nuestros amigos?, eso suena horrible, ¿quién crees que en realidad es el monstruo aquí?, ¿el que se queda con su amigo?, o ¿el que sin pedir su opinión simplemente lo abandona?, o en otras palabras, ¿Tu o yo?-Finalizo Ash lanzando su propia bomba de tiemp todos los habitantes en que no se dejara manipularles por ideologías radicales de ese sujeto encapuchado en especial sus amigas que se sentían mal en que fueran manipuladas por ese sujeto y dejarse influenciar de manera indirecta por el encapuzado

mientras que N y sus seguidores estaban furiosos en saber que ese chico será una amenaza para su organización y un rebelde si no lo neutralizaban.

-Grr, no sabes dónde te estas metiendo mocoso insolente…Recuerda esto Entrenador…los pokemon siendo amigos de los humanos…..es simplemente un ideal, un ideal que no puede ver la realidad…-Dijo en un susurro frio y carente de emociones en forma de amenaza para ash y para todos los habitantes del pueblo accumula y sin despedirse, el junto a su guardia real se retiraron a las afueras del pueblo Accumula luego de ver su fracaso de intento de ''liberar'' el pueblo del ''esclavismo''.

Mientras caminaban hacia las afuera N estaba molesto en saber que no podía liberar a los pokemon por las buenas y en forma ''diplomática'' tendrá que usar otras medidas para liberarlo…a su manera…

-Capitán, ejecuten el plan B de respaldo en la medianoche-Ordeno N a su seguidor y este asintió a la orden de su líder.

-Si N-Sama, su voluntad será cumplida-Respondió el capitán mientras seguía a su líder hasta las afueras del pueblo accumula.

Y una vez que el equipo Plasma se retiraron del pueblo los habitantes del pueblo todavía seguían conmocionados por la lucha de ideales entre N y Ash, muchos seguían dudando si en verdad era cierto lo que decía N, pero por el otro lado con Ash de alguna manera haba defendido los ideales de la verdadera conexión entre humanos y pokemon…era un gran dilema en que Ideal seguir todavía estaban conmocionados al mil por hora.

Para Ash sabía que no sería la última vez que vería a N, y era una grave amenaza para Unova y para los pokemon si seguía aquí y juro que lo detendría cueste lo que cueste,

-(Mientras que este aquí, no ganaras N, porque te detendré a ti y toda organización criminal que atente a la tierra)-Pensó el azabache viendo que eso se tendría que reportarlo a Looker y Anabel sobre la situación que se situó en el pueblo accumula sobre la presencia del Team Plasma y de su líder N.

Ash al ver que los habitantes del pueblo se retiraban a sus actividades cotidianas vio que sus amigas seguían estáticas, aunque estaba molesto en que ellas fueran manipuladas por N, no las culpaba, ese fue un Discursos que influenciaba a las mentes débiles con poca voluntad, solamente esperaba que no se volverán blancos sobre el equipo Plasmas y eso es lo que le preocupa para Ash al saber lo vulnerable que son sus amigas, esperaba protegerlas y cuidarlas lo mejor que se pudiera.

Aunque sabría que tendría que revelar algunas verdades…a medias.

Al ver que la noche ya se estaba poniendo nuestros héroes decidieron descansar en el centro pokemon del pueblo y pasarla luego de un día bastante pesado para todos.

Varias horas después.

Aun en el pueblo accumula luego de que el equipo plasma se ''fueron'' la noche seguía tensa luego de suceder varios momento lamentables para Ash y sus compañeras…..a pesar que la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo siguieron con los ideales de Ash en ver a sus pokemon como amigos, camaradas y familia…muy pocos fueron influenciados por los ideales de N y por consecuencia varios entrenadores liberaron a sus pokemon ya sea en el centro pokemon, en el club de batalla, en el pueblo o en las afueras de la ciudad liberando a sus pokemon con la excusa en que deberían ser libres y felices pero era todo lo contrario en ver las lágrimas tanto de los pokemon liberados y de los entrenadores sitiendo una profunda tristeza en haber tomado esa dolorosa opción pensando que habían hecho lo ''correcto''.

Ash se sentía decepcionado en ver que los ideales de N le llegarán a algunos del pueblo sintiéndose culpable por los pokemon ahora liberados sin entrenadores, se sentía mal en que no hizo lo suficiente para salvarlo pero ante la ayuda de Pikachu, Rotom y de Hilda e Iris le animaron un poco que hizo lo mejor que podías hacer y que no debería sentirte mall que debería sentirse lo contrario…orgulloso y satisfecho en haber convencido a la mayoría en conservar a sus pokemon y seguir con sus ideales que ideales egoístas y radicales de N.

Para Ash esa era una pequeña victoria y agradecida por el apoyo por parte de sus pokemon y amigas, pero se prometido en que detendría las maquinaciones de N

Luego de esperar que sus amigas se quedaran dormidas en el anochecer Ash si s si bitácora rutinaria reportando la amenaza del equipo Plasma junto con la presencia de N como presunto Líder del equipo Plasma. Esperaba que con este avistamiento le dieran luz verde para continuar con su viaje ahora para detener a la organización criminal y con ayuda de Rotom que pudo grabar todo desde el discurso radical de N y su confrontación de Ideales envió a los correros de Looker y Anabel esperando pronta respuesta de sus superiores.

Aun cuando trataba de consolidar el sueño, había una sensación de que no lo dejaba dormir y al igual que él su Pikachu también sintió ese presentimiento y viendo que no perdía nada explorar en el pueblo de noche, decidió sacar a su compañera Zorua de su pokebola.

-Zorua, necesitare de tu ayuda-Pidió el azabache en forma de susurro para que no le oyera alguien si andan despierto llamando la atención de su compañera.

-Zorua-Pregunto Zorua aun confusa en lo que le pediría su querido entrenador

-Necesitare que…-

Varios minutos después.

Luego de que Ash le pidiera a su compañera Zoura en que usara su habilidad especial de Ilusión para transformarse en el como forma de distracción, cosa que Zorua accedió transformarse en Ash y esta se durmió en la cama para no llamar la atención por si Hilda o Iris lo buscaran,

Ya una vez tenido un plan de cobertura como Cortina de Humo, ya Ash junto a Pikachu fueron a explorar en las afueras del pueblo sintiendo presencia hostil en dirección suya y pudo calcular que eran más de 4 sujetos cosa que le dio mala espina.

-(Algo me dice que N no se quiere rendir todavía)-Pensó Ash con un ligero suspiro en ver que desde las sombras aparecían los 4 seguidores de N junto con refuerzos que de manera irónica tenían pokemon a su lado desde Patrats, Watchdog, Woobat y Venipede rodeándolo al azabache.

-Algo me decía que su discurso radical era más falso que su Lider-Dijo de manera intencional provocando a los Grunts de N ahora si encabronados por ese ''rebelde'' de nuevo insultando a su líder.

-Alguien como tú no se merece ese hermoso pokemon de tu mano esclavista-Dijo el primer Grunt del team Plasma con hostilidad

-Te daremos solo dos opciones, o nos das tu pikachu por las buenas-Dijo el segundo Grunt de manera fria

-O te lo quitaremos por la fuerza-Dijo el tercer Grunt con hostilidad como el primer Grunt.

-Escoge tu destino Mocoso-Finalizo el cuarto y último Grunt amenazando a Ash en decidir.

Ash sabía que de todas formas lo iban a atacar, asi que también no se contuvo en que su plan de contingencia era un plan B en caso de contra emboscadas.

-Ustedes no saben cuándo rendirse eh, lo siento, pero ustedes ya perdieron-Dijo Ash haciendo una señal de su mano llamando la atención de los Grunts sabiendo que ese chico había perdido y decidieron ordenar a sus pokemon atacar al azabache y al pikachu.

Pero de la nada un Heracross y un….Gible atacaba con fuerza bruta con Megacuerno y Golpe Roca en Woobat y Watchdog mientras que Pikachu hizo lo suyo en noquear a Venipide y Patrat con una electrobola debilitando a ambos pokemon de los Grunts causando una gran conmoción para ellos, y aprovechando la desconcertarían, el azabache paso a la ofensiva con combo de artes marciales mixtas y lucha callejera, noqueo al primer Grunt con un Superkick en la mandíbula cayendo al suelo, el segundo con un gancho derecho en el esternón escupiendo saliva cayendo al suelo, el tercero un golpe en la nuca cayendo noqueado y por último el cuarto grunt que trato de golpearlo este lo esquivo colándose detrás del grunt y sujetándolo de la cintura le aplico un Suplex Alemán lanzándolo al suelo cayendo lesionado al grunt.

Ash viendo a los pokemon y los grunts debilitados todavía no podía guardar la guardia de este ya que también sintió varias presencias hostiles hacia él, uno de ellos se acercó lentamente revelando al líder encapuchado que lo confronto en la Explanada del pueblo accumula pero ahora quitándose la capucha revelando a un joven adulto de uno 20 años de edad, piel clara, De cabello verde, camisa blanca y, bajo ésta, una camiseta negra. Posee una gorra con el borde negro y la parte delantera blanca. Sus pantalones son color crema, y sus zapatos son verdes.

-Veo que sigues causándome molestias-

-Como dije no dejare que cuauses mas males en este mundo-

-Sabía que me causarías problemas, pero hoy tu suerte se acaba ahora, tienes a tres pokemon esclavizados en tu puño de hierro, yo me encargare de que ellos sean libres de tu tiranía-

-(aquí algo no cuadra, porque no ha atacado…)-Pensó el azabache sintiendo otra presencia que detrás suyo salió un Liepard atacándolo en su espalda ante eso Ash sabía que ese ataque era un ataque planeado por N, pero sin que Ash o N lo supieran un ataque de la nada de Brasas golpeo con fuerza a Liepard estampándolo en el suelo Debilitado por las graves quemaduras del responsable.

Y entre la nada salía un pequeño Tepig que salió en defensa del azabache ante la sorpresa de N en saber que este Pokemon salvaje le haya ayudado a ese rebelde….eso no tenía sentido, él era el bueno su libertador…..y este entrenador era el tirano esclavista.

-Lo vez N….no sabes de los sentimientos de los pokemon tu vez bajo de tu mundo feliz una ilusión que todo rige en tu propio mundo….yo trato de luchar ante criminales como tu y este es mi deber-

-Hmp sabía que tu serias un problema para mis planes, si la diplomacia falla y mi sequito no saber hacer su trabajo. Yo me encargare de ti personalmente-Dijo N de manera fría y casi carente de emociones donde este cogió algo de su ropa indicando que N lo iba atacar y saco una Mini-Uzi con Mira Laser con Supresor

Y al igual que Ash este tampoco no se quizo quedarse atrasas y también desenvaino una pistola Five-Seven con Mira laser y supresor.

Y ambos sujetos se tenían las armas apuntándose con las miras laser apuntando en ambos torsos esperando que alguien se equivocara y que cometiera el error para poder vencerlo rápidamente

-Quien demonio eres tu hereje-Dijo un sorprendido N aun aputandole con su Mini Uzu en el torso del azabache mientras este aun con su Five-Seven con mira laser también le apuntaba en el torso del peliverde.

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, Agente de la Policía internacional Pokemon, Campeón Regional de las Islas Naranja, Ganador de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto, Subcampeón de la Liga Kalos y primer e Actual Campeón Regional de Alola. Y estoy aquí para un solo fin...detenerte a ti o cualquier organización criminal que amenazan al mundo, ya sea en esta vida u en la otra-Dijo el azabache sin miedo a lo cual relevo su identidad dejando a un lado su perfil bajo shockeand al saber que ese Hereje es un agente y peor aún…un campeón regional, lo que más odiaba el peliverde..es la representación de la esclavitud en todo su esplendor ante los ojos de N.

-Tsk….sabía que tu solo traerías problemas para mí y para Unova…por hoy considérate afortunado en que no pueda matarte….pero un día…tú y tus ideales son solo una ilusión de lo que aborrezco de los que son…esclavista-Dijo N retirándose del lugar entre las sombras dejando sin rastro al azabache y al igual que su líder igual que sus Grunts y sus pokemon debilitados también se habían recuperado para huir en una humillante retirada dejando solo al agente que soltó un gran suspiro en saber que estuvo cerca….

-Ufff que día, no puedo estar aquí ni un día sin que me gane enemigos que quieran matarme…solo pido eso una región tranquila sin organizaciones criminales, eso es mucho pedir….bueno eso lo dejare luego….-Dijo Ash guardando su Pistola Five-Seven en su funda en el torso y vio que Tepig también había desaparecido luego de su ayuda inesperada pero oportuna agradecido al pokemon cerdito y esperaba un dia verlo nuevamente y agradecer por su ayuda.

Sin más que hacer nuestro héroe decidió regresarse al centro pokemon esperando que Zorua le halla protegido su cuartada…sin saber que un testigo una testigo lo había visto todo el enfrentamiento nocturno….

-¿Eres un entrenador enigmático….quisiera saber lo que eres en realidad Ash?-Se dijo la testigo revelando a una preocupada y triste Hilda ya que había notado la ausencia del azabache y lo vio saliendo del centro pokemon y decidió espiarlo en porqué de su salida nocturna llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. Ya que había llegado en el encuentro ocultándose entre la pared mirando el encuentro que pudo escuchar algo que la desconcertó por completo la Pelicastaña.

No solo su amigo era un entrenador pokemon sino un agente de policía internacional Pokemon y se estaba preguntando que más secretos tenía su interés romántico, pero se sentía triste en que le hallara ocultado muchas verdades, aunque fuera agente se sentía dolida en que no podía confiar en que Ash le oculte secretos.

Y al igual que Ash Hilda también decidió regresarse al centro pokemon esperando que el azabache no lo hallara descubierto tras el enfrentamiento ante N, y esperaría el momento para que Ash fuera sincero con ella y descubriera algunas verdades que aún le oculta.

Era otro día agitado e intenso para nuestros héroes.

 _ **Y al día siguiente**_

 _ **en la mañana del pueblo accumula**_

 _ **10 am**_

Luego de pasar uno de los días más intensos que ha vivido ash…por ahora. Nuestros héroes luego de dormir bien tenían otro asunto por cual resolver en el pueblo accumula y eran la situación de los pokemon liberados por los entrenadores que fueron influenciados por la ideología radical de N..

la situación era critica ya que los pokemon liberados fueron alojados de manera temporal por Don George que les dio asilo para cuidarlos ante la amenaza persistente de los seguidores del Equipo Plasma. Por aquello tanto Ash e sus amigas se les ocurrieron la idea en poner adopción a los pokemon liberados a entrenadores que en verdad aprecian a los pokemon como una familia e amigos y algunos de los pokemon decidieron quedarse bajo el resguardo de Don George para ser los nuevos guardianes del pueblo Accumula

todo iba bien para los pokemon liberadlos en que iban a tener un buen hogar y nuevos entrenadores y para la sorpresa de Ash y sus amigas, 3 pokemon querían unírseles a ellos en su aventura, Para Iris se le unio una Emolga, para Hilda una Purroloin y para el Azabache de forma inesperada el Tepig que le salvo de una emboscada a traición por N y tanto Emolga, Purroloin y Tepig se le unian a nuestros héroes a sus equipo y esperando nuevas aventuras para esta gran familia

y sin tiempo que perder, nuestros héroes se despidieron de Pueblo Accumula diciéndose hacia el norte…a Ciudad Stration y el primer gimnasio que Retaran Ash e Hilda.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _ **En el aeropuerto regional de Pueblo Arcilla**_

En un Jet privado por parte de la agencia de la policía internacional había llegado y con su Tripulante, La agente y cerebro de la frontera Anabel ha llegado a la Region de Unova y sin tiempo que perder, decidio usar su Videovisor dado por la agencia viendo el mapa ubicándose más preciso a Ciudad Stration y llegar rápido para ver a su compañero sentimiento y con ello saco a su Alakazam para que usara su Movimiento de teletrasportacion hacia Ciudad Stration y estar al tanto de la cultura en esta región ihnospirda para la Pelilila.

-(Ahora si, no hay nada de que me impida estar a tu lado Ash, nisiquiera en las ''novatas'' yo sere la primera en tenerlo)-Penso Anabel aliviada en haber llegado a Unova y esperaba estar con su compañero y darle competencia a las novatas en ver quien se quedaría con Ash.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews.

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si nadie se lo esperaba a Ash como Badass pero será serio como campeón regiona y agente debe tener como perfil bajo y si dio una gran impresión a Iris y al Team Rocket y si ahora anda a lo seguro y serio a lo que va, y ya veras la sorpresota que te llevaras del pokehuevo y lo de Noivern…tengo otros planes que sorprenderá a Iris y si..Ash va sufrir y mucho cuando llegue su pareja a Unova y espero que las chicas sobrevivan a la furia de una Cerebro de la frontera.**_

 _ **bladetri**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te halla gustado, y si Ash ya comienza su parte entrenando a Hilda y tanto ella y el capturaron a sus primeros pokemons en Unova y claro que también tuvieron su encuentro con Iris y con el Team Rocket pero en esta historia Ash logro vencer a ese trio que en el cannon asi que Ash impresiono a la Domadora de Dragones, y ya pronto veras el Ability, Negai y Othellos junto el Deepvast en los próximos capítulos tu con calma, y ya te sorprenderas del pokehuevo. Espero sorprenderte amigo.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te halla gustado y si ya se vio un poco mas sobre ash e hilda y espero sorprenderte mas amigo.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, luego de me correteras en este capitulo ya lo tengo y no me estes correteandome ahora que ando la uni…pero bueno y si es una pena que Hilda ahora que tenga una rival que será Iris ahora que ella se ha unido al grupo, y si Ash va a sufrir y mucho cuando llegue a Anabel pero sobrevivirá.**_

 _ **GokuSuper117**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y si esa relación de amor y odio se da pero ya se vera poco en este fic eso te lo aseguro…y gracias siempre ando mejorando en mi narrativa y en como escribo para darle mas coherencia..y espero sorprenderte mas en este capitulo amigo.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y espero seguir sorprendiente en este capitulo de hoy, y ya veras de que Pokemon salio para Ash.**_

 _ **Elay Grimm**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por e review y si ahora se vio mejor la madurez de Ash como debio ser y si poco a poco esta capturando los pokemon del canno pero ya pronto ira capturando nuevos pokemons y t tu tranquilo en como vael trnascurso del fic y espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas en este fic amigo.**_

 _ **Lector Luigi**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te halla gustado el capitulo y si le estoy hechandole las ganas en seguir con este Remake de BW y como debio serlo en el anime.**_

Buenas a todos amigos gracias por la espera luego de un mes fuera pero debi hacer otros capítulos nuevos, y seguir actualizando pero ahora me dedique todo agosto en hacr lo de Unova y ahora fue lo del club de batalla y lo de Tepig pero en esta ocasión decidi cambiar la historia de Tepig haciéndola otra mejor y lo del equipo plasma de N ahí como sabran en este fic habran dos equipos plasmas

Uno los que son fieles a la ideología de N y otros los que son Fieles a Getsis

Y como vieron se vio uno de los tantos encuentros que tendrá Ash contra N y el equipo Plasma en todo este fic pero habrá mucho mas enemigos que queran eliminarlo pero Ash también los cazara uno por uno y no les dara descanso hasta acabar con ellos de una vez y para siempre.

Y bueno ahora el siguiente capitulo se vera lo de Ciudad Stration y el enfrentamiento entre los lideres de gimnasio Cilan, Chilli y Crees ante Ash e Hilda.

Y actualmente asi esta actualmente los equipos

 _ **Ash**_

 _ **Pikachu, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Gible, Greninja, Decidueye, Oshawott, Pidove, Zorua y Tepig….**_

 _ **Hilda**_

 _ **Snivy, Lillipup, Pidove y Purroloin**_

 _ **Iris**_

 _ **Axew, Excadrill y Emolga.**_

Y bueno hare una pequeña votación en como le gustaría la batalla ante el trio de lideres de gimnasio ante Ash

El Clasico 1 vs 1 que será su oponente Cilan

El del Cannno que Ash se efrente de a uno a los hermanos

O una lucha en desventaja de 3 vs 1

Y bueno ahora si necesitare un tiempo para hacer el siguiente capítulo ya que estare actualizando otros capítulos

Y les agradezco mucho por todo su apoyo dado en mí ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy 27 de agosto del 2017 cumpli los 23 años, uffff a esperar hasta el 2018 jejeje y espero seguir con los fanfics hehehe

Bueno sin más me despido

Hasta la proxima


	8. Lucha en Ciudad Stration y nueva amiga

**Lucha en Ciudad Stration y una nueva misión**

 **En el capitulo anterior**

 **En el aeropuerto regional de Pueblo Arcilla**

En un Jet privado por parte de la agencia de la policía internacional había llegado y con su Tripulante, La agente y cerebro de la frontera Anabel ha llegado a la Region de Unova y sin tiempo que perder, decidió usar su Videovisor dado por la agencia viendo el mapa ubicándose más preciso a Ciudad Stration y llegar rápido para ver a su compañero sentimiento y con ello saco a su Alakazam para que usara su Movimiento de teletrasportacion hacia Ciudad Stration y estar al tanto de la cultura en esta región inhóspita para la Pelilila

-(Ahora sí, no hay nada de que me impida estar a tu lado Ash, ni siquiera en las ''novatas'' yo seré la primera en tenerlo)-Penso Anabel aliviada en haber llegado a Unova y esperaba estar con su compañero y darle competencia a las novatas en ver quien se quedaría con Ash.

Y ahora a lo que venimos, el capítulo de hoy

-Mientras tanto en una parte de Ciudad Stration-

en las afueras de una hermosa ciudad donde cierta Agente Pelilila había llegado a primera hora de la región de Unova en pueblo Arcilla como ciudad de partida y para que no perdiera tiempo valioso para la Agente, Anabel decidió sacar de su pokebola a su Alakazam para que usara teletransportacion y con las coordenadas de su mapa de su Tablet llegaron en pocos segundos a Ciudad Stration en las afueras para poder estar atenta a lo ocurrido con su compañero sentimental en estos días que no lo ha visto luego de que ash viajara por su cuenta a la región de unova.

Esperaba que con el último reporte dado por Ash el estuviera en el mediodía en esta ciudad para continuar con su paso en la liga de unova al retar a su líder de gimnasio y poder viajar con el y aclarar las cosas pendientes que habían dejado atrás.

Hubiera sido todo fácil para Anabel si no fuera porque Ash estaba muy bien acompañado de dos entrenadoras novatas en su aventura por esta región….solo esperaba que esas chicas no se enteren del verdadero Status que oculta tanto ella y Ash tanto como agentes de la policía y tanto como cerebro de la frontera y campeón regional respectivamente.

-Gracias por la ayuda Alakazam, ahora tomate un descanso-Dijo la pelilila devolviendo a su Alakazam a su pokebola guardándola en su cinturón para luego contemplar lo espectacular mirada de la ciudad Straiton…

Ciudad Straiton era una ciudad ordinaria rodeada por bosques densos y una gran vista en el norte unas montañas forradas de bosques, una hermosa ciudad al parecer ecológica y un buen lugar para vivir para la opinión para Anabel ya que miraba las edificaciones modernas contemporáneos desde casas, departamentos, tiendas, un mercado, parque con fuente de agua, plaza junto la explanada y al igual que en otros pueblos y ciudades tenia lo que parece ser

-(Vaya Ciudad Straiton es una cuidad linda donde quedarse a vivir, bueno aprovechando que Ash y las demás…''compañeras'' aún no han llegado a la ciudad…iré a explorar que puedo hacer en estos rumbos)-Penso Anabel al ver que tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para estar al tanto que ha pasado en unova y decidió adentrarse en la ciudad y viendo que necesitaba cambiarse de atuendo ya que no podía estar así vestida de traje y corbata de color negro en todo su viaje y necesitaba darle un nuevo aire para la pelilila

Y aprovechando que había una tienda de ropa decidió adentrarse a probarse nuevos looks para sentirse más cómoda y a la vez impresionar a su compañero sentimental.

-Media hora después-

Luego de varios looks y atuendos después de probarse la ropa ya había elegido cual seria su atuendo constaba se viste en una camisa de color violeta claro con un chaleco gris oscuro. Lleva pantalones oscuros y un cinturón con los zapatos negros

 _ **(Imaginen el atuendo de Helena Harper de RE6 en Tail Oaks)**_

Luego de pagar el vestuario a la vendedora esta se fue al mercado a comprar víveres y alimentos para ella y para sus pokemon mientras seguía leyendo las noticias en su PokeTablet en las noticias de Teselia interesándose en que hubo más avistamientos de tormentas negras en sectores de otros lugares en Unova y eso le preocupaba para Anabel al saber que esas tormentas negras que eran a causa del Pokemon Legendario Zekrom, el Dragón Eléctrico, algo en su interior le decía que solo su presencia iba ocurrir algo muy grande en esta región.

También hubo otra noticias pero hubo una que le llamo la atención para la pelilila y era un altercado entre el proclamado Team Plasma que hizo de las suyas en tratando de ''pedir'' en la liberación de los pokemon pero gracias a la intervención de un hombre valiente y con la sangre fría que no se inmuto en ponerse cara a cara ante el sujeto enmascarado autoproclamándose N como el líder de la organización del Equipo Plasma. Gracias a la confrontación de ideales entre los ideales de N vs los ideales de Ash, este último se ganó el respeto y salvo al pueblo de la manipulación que estaba sucumbiendo salvado a muchos pokemon y entrenadores de ser liberados por las ideas radicales de N.

Anabel no sabía si estar feliz en que Ash puso en su lugar en ese Líder Radical o sentirse preocupada por ver que otra organización criminal ahora querrán buscar la cabeza de su amado compañero, y esperaba que sería la última vez que el encuentro entre N y Ash sea la última aunque sabía que eso sería muy difícil que eso sucediera.

….también le preocupaba la preocupante presencia del Team Rocket o buscaban dominar esta región o deshacerse de la amenaza que ha sido Ash en todos estos años…y para empeorar aún esta otra organización criminal que aún no se ha descubierto y todas sus actividades aun en las sombras…cosa que por eso que Ella y Ash están en Unova para investigar de esa organización y obligarlas a revelarse y poner fin a su maldad…

A pesar de todo ese estrés y la inminente amenazas de esas organizaciones criminales y de sucesos inesperados, esperaba pasarla bien viajando con Ash, en la región de unova viendo todo el proceso como campeón regional deberá enfrentarse en esta Liga y disfrutar de nuevas aventuras a pesar que tendría una rivalidad con las entrenadoras.

Esperaba llevarse bien con ellas, en términos de paz con ella, sino usara otras medidas para indicar que su compañero ya tiene pareja…aunque había otros medios para poder pacificar a las chicas con diplomacia.

-(espero que no llegues tarde Ash porque quiero ver lo que has hecho en estos días)-Pensó la pelillia mientras caminaba en el mercado mirando a los habitantes haciendo sus actividades cotidianas como si nada hubiera pasado.

En ello en sus pensamientos se tropieza con un sujeto de cabellera verde bosque, de ojos del mismo color, y vestido de mesero con delantal y zapatos grises y un moño negro atado en su cuello.

-oh perdone por no fijarme en el rumbo, andaba pensativa-Trato de disculparse la agente al chocar con un camarero que andaba caminando.

-Nose preocupe señorita, de hecho yo debo disculparme por andar caminando rápidamente estaba un poco apresurado-dijo el sujeto disculpándose por tropezar con la pelillia.

-descuide, yo también tengo la culpa, me sorprende lo grande que es esta ciudad-dijo Anabel siendo sincera al sujeto en decirle que es la primera vez que está en Ciudad Straiton cosa que lo noto el mesero con una sonrisa,

-hmm interesante algo me decía que no eras de aquí. Tienes una sensación un tanto intrigante y misteriosa señorita algo que le da sazón al platillo-Dijo el peliverde expresándose un tanto particular provocando una pequeña risa en la pelillia con una gotita en la nuca.

-Hehe si…lo que pasa que estoy esperando a alguien y quise pasar la mañana disfrutando turisteando por la Ciudad Straiton- Comento la pelillila esperando que se lo creyera esa parte aunque fuera cierto que estaba esperando a cierto entrenador de cabellera azabache.

-Vaya interesante, si no le molestaría cercas de aquí hay un restaurante donde pueda desayunar de manera tranquila y disfrutar más de Ciudad Straiton-Dijo el peliverde recomendando que fuera al restaurante que está a pocos metros del mercado de la ciudad cosa que le llamo la atención para Anabel

Me parece bien esa recomendación ya que no he desayunando desde que llegue a Unova….mucho gusto soy Anabel de ciudad Azafrán de la región de Kanto-se presentó de manera cordial al mesero que acepto con gusto el saludo de la pelillia

-mucho gusto señorita Anabel, soy…

-Mientras tanto a la mitad de las fueras del pueblo accumula-

Mientras nuestros héroes ya habían salido del pueblo accumula luego de todo lo sucedido del Club de batalla pokemon, la incursión del equipo plasma y la solución de los pokemon liberados dándolos en adopción a entrenadores que en verdad aprecien el cariños de los pokemon que pueden brindarle

Ha sido una mañana movida para Ah, Hilda e iris luego de despedirse del pueblo accumula y ahora tenían una mira y era al norte hacia Ciudad straiton y próximo enfrentamiento para ganarse su primera medalla en la liga Unova para Ash e Hilda.

Para ash estaba un tanto preocupado en que ese equipo plasma atacara nuevamente en especial su líder Radical N que se estaba debatiendo en haberle disparado y poner haber neutralizado la amenaza, pero por otro se quedó quieto ya que a pesar de ser un enemigo muy peligroso que no debía estar libre, sentía que él era otra víctima o alguien incomprendido con ideales absurdos y radicales…aun había manera de neutralizarlo y poder ver que es posible en que humanos y pokemon pueden ser amigos y formas lazos irrompibles pero si todo no sale como lo tenía planeado…haría lo necesario para eliminarlo y poder salvar a la región del equipo plasma.

Pero para Hilda aún seguía muy pensativa y a la vez triste en saber que su compañero y amigo sentimental que está sintiendo por el azabache, era un agente de la policía internacional, y le dolía en saber que le seguía ocultando muchos secretos, y verdades que sabe de ash…y por ahora en estos días que han estado viajando apenas era la punta del Iceberg de lo que conocía…solo esperaba el momento indicado para confrontarlo y buscar respuestas con el verdadero Ash en que quiere verlo. Aunque le ocultaba muchas verdades, no era un mal amigo de hecho todo lo contrario, ha sido una gran persona, le ha ayudado ser una buena entrenadora, querer a sus pokemon como una familia, desempeñarse por si sola y conocerse mucho mejor y es por eso que se ha enamorado poco a poco de Ash por su forma de ser.

En cuanto a Iris en estos días que han estado viajando con los ''novatos''….bueno eso era lo que pensaba antes la pelimorada en ver que no eran unos niños novatos ordinarios, sino ya unos experimentados en especial Ash que era un entrenador veterano que daba grandes sorpresas sean en batallas pokemon y en la sociedad y lo demostró en confrontar cara a cara sin miedo alguno ante el líder del equipo Plasma y veía nuevos ojos y se alegró por sí mismo en haberse encontrado con Ash, ya que a pesar que le gusta viajar sola con Axew, ha sido muy gratificante y divertido viajar con el aun a pesar de que tenía que viajar con Hilda, ha sido una compañera tranquila y sociable. Una buena rival amistosa.

Estos eran los pensamientos de nuestros héroes que siguieron caminando durante algunas horas tras irse del pueblo en camino hacia Ciudad Straiton y su primer reto para Hilda y Ash y ambos estaban planeando estrategias en como vencer en el gimnasio de ciudad stration

Por Hilda está teniendo 4 pokemon en su equipo comenzó a ver si usar a su Snivy o a Purroloin aunque como respaldo entrenaba con Lillipup y Pidove en caso de una emergencia. Y en cuanto a Ash este está viendo varias opciones desde Pikachu, Gible, Infernape, Sceptile a Pidgeot pueden ser de gran ayuda o los nuevos como Beldum, Oshawott, Zorua incluso el nuevo integrante del equipo Tepig, cualquiera de ellos serían muy bueno para el enfrentamiento en Ciudad Straiton.

En el camino hacia ciudad Straiton, nuestros héroes tuvieron varios enfrentamientos ante entrenadores citadinos y locales de Pueblo Accumula y en las afueras de Ciudad Straiton desde típicos entrenadores básicos y novatos con pokemon que se han enfrentado comúnmente como Patrat, Pidove, Ducklett, Deerling, Traquill, Watchdog, Purroloin, y uno que otro que entrenador que tenía un pokemon inicial sea Oshawott,Tepig y Snivy…nada de otro mundo para Ash, Hilda e Iris que podría vencerlos con facilidad sea con Tepig, Emolga y Purrloin….

Aunque las victorias rápidas y sencillas, aún tenían bastante curiosidad y dudas en los datos de sus nuevos pokemon adquiridos y querían saber un poco más sobre ellos….si eso eran los pensamientos de nuestros héroes mientras seguían recorriendo el camino hacia la siguiente Ciudad.

Eso nos lleva a esa situación…

…en pleno camino aun con la curiosidad en las chicas en saber más de sus pokemon, Ash decidió poner fin a las dudas y decidió investigar de los datos de la Emolga de Iris y el Purrloin de Hilda.

-Chicas, sé que también tienen sus dudas en cuanto a sus pokemon, yo igual las tengo con Tepig, les parece bien si Rotom investiga de ellos, y nos despejamos de la curiosidad-Dijo Ash a sus amigas querían saber más de sus nuevas compañeras de equipo y poder saber más para poder convivir y entrenar como se debe.

Y tanto Hilda e iris asintieron ante la propuesta de Ash y eso que a pesar de la pokedex que contaba la pelicastaña, era breve y rápida los datos de su Purrloin cosa que le dejo insatisfecha para la pelicastaña.

Y ante una mirada a su compañero Rotom este entendió que era su turno para ayudar a sus amigas en saber más de sus nuevos pokemon.

-Déjenmelos a mi Hilda e iris. Primero Emolga….bip bip bip **Emolga, el Pokémon ardilla cielo, del Tipo Eléctrico y Volador. Planea con su membrana, que hace las veces de capa. La electricidad que despide electrocuta sin distinción a enemigos y aliados. Esta Emolga es Hembra y tiene la habilidad de Electricidad Estática y la habilidad Oculta de Electromotor. Actualmente esta Emolga conoce Impactrueno, Cambio de Voltaje, Atraccion y Acrobacia** -Fue lo que dijo Rotom en la base de datos de Emolga sorprendiendo a iris en ver que su emolga tenía un buen set de movimiento pero la dejo un poco preocupaba en que electrocutaba sin discriminación alguna sean amigos o enemigos, algo que tenía que trabajar con su nueva amiga.

Ahora con la duda liberada por Iris ahora seguía con el Purroloin de Hilda en saber qué le diría Rotom en su base de datos.

-Ahora continuemos con tu Purrloin Hilda…bip bip bip….. **Purloin, el Pokémon tortuoso del Tipo Siniestro. Purrloin engaña a la gente tonta, dejándolos con la guardia baja para poder robar sus posesiones. Cuando se molesta usa sus garras para pelear. Este Purrloin es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Flexibiliad y la Habilidad Oculta de Bromista. Actualmente este Purrloin tiene los movimientos arañazo, persecución, cuchillada y cuchillada nocturna** \- fue lo que describió en su base de datos Rotom a Hilda dejándola sorprendida nuevamente en ver a su Purrloin muy bien entrenado, aunque un tanto nerviosa en los datos de su pokemon no se imaginaba ver a un Purrloin en estao salvaje hacieno maldades y estaba confiando en que se llevara bien con Purrloin que se le unio.

Rotom al hacer su trabajo como la pokedex de Ash, pero aún tenía cierta curiosidad en ver si su compañero quería saber un poco más de su Tepig en que lo obtuvo cuando este decidió unírsele luego de que fuera liberado por su entrenador tras los acontecimientos del equipo plasma y ver si había información actualizada sobre Tepig y que Set tiene aprendidos para poder ayudar a su compañero azabache.

-¿por cierto Ash, no te molestaría en saber un poco más de tu Tepig, sé que vistes a los Tepig del laboratorio de la profesora Juniper, pero creo que hay que saber un poco más sobre el que tienes ahora?-Pregunto Rotom al azabache agarrándolo con la guardia baja en preguntarse si ese Tepig tenía mucho más sorpresas de las que apenas conoce.

-Bueno, no hace daño en volver a saber de Tepig, así que adelante Rotom- Respondió Ash a su compañero en que tiene luz verde en hacer su trabajo.

-Enseguida va la información compañero….bip bip bip… _ **Tepig, el Pokémon cerdo fuego, del tipo Fuego. Evita con agilidad los ataques enemigos. Lanza bolas de fuego por su hocico y tuesta bayas del bosque para comer. Este Tepig es Macho, y tiene la habilidad de Mar de Llamas y la habilidad Oculta de sebo. Este Tepig actualmente conoce los movimientos de Brasas, Tacleada, Carga de Fuego y Rastreo**_ -Esa fue la explicación más detallada del Tepig de Ash este se sorprendió un poco en ver que ese Tepig conociera ese set de movimientos un tanto avanzados para un Tepig ordinario.

-Vaya…eso si no me lo esperaba, y no se preocupen por la descripción de sus pokemon, no deban juzgar lo que aparenta, sino no los hubieran elegido así que no se preocupen que tanto Emolga y Purrloin a su debido tiempo se ganaran la confianza de sus pokemon y yo pienso hacerlo con la de Tepig en ganármela-Dijo Ash en darles un poco de tranquilidad a sus amigas en que había mucho que hacer para entrenar con sus pokemon una ez que lleguen a la siguiente Ciudad y también para el en ver que entrenamiento puede darle a Tepig e incorporarlo en el entrenamiento habitual que se somete junto a la de sus amigos..

Al ver cumplido la curiosidad de las chicas en saber más de sus pokemon, nuevamente retornaron a su caminata hacia ciudad straiton que estan a unos metros y sin tiempo que perder continuaron con el recorrido

-Media hora después-

Luego de algunos minutos en el camino hacia ciudad Straiton ahora si finalmente habían llegado a Ciudad Straiton y tal como lo había previsto Ash y Rotom, llegaron al Mediodia aunque cansados y adoloridos por caminar desde la mañana finalmente habiaq llegado a la ciudad para enfrentarse al primer gimnasio de la región Unova.

-Si fue un largo recorrido pero finalmente hemos llegado a Ciudad Straiton-Comento Hilda al sentirse u poco cansada pero aliviada en haber llegado hasta aquí y esperando poner en práctica todo lo aprendido en el gimnasio.

-Me gustaría recorrer la ciudad una vez que se hallaran enfrentado al líder de gimnasio y poder descansar en esta ciudad-Comento Iris en ver la ciudad straiton y vio lo grande y larga que era y quería descansar y pasarla bien para que se distrajeran luego de su combate en el gimnasio y a la vez aprovechando para conocer un poco mejor al azabache ya que se sentía apenada tras lo ocurrido de los acontecimientos del Team Plasma en las dudas que tenía con él.

-Bueno, una vez que venzamos a los líderes de gimnasio, podremos descansar en la noche disfrutando en nuestra estadía y pasarla bien, no veo el inconveniente en eso chicas-Respondió Ash aceptando la idea de Iris viendo que las chicas querían pasarla bien en ciudad straiton, un día de descanso les vendría bien para ellas e igual para él, y eso que a pesar de ser un Agente infiltrado y campeón regional oculto, también era un entrenador pokemon que merecía disfrutar por lo menos un día de descanso de sus actividades.

-(¡Genial!)-Pensaron ambas chicas en ver que podrían relajarse por esta noche, y ya estaban planeando sus planes si podrían hacer algo con Ash y poder disfrutar de su velada en Ciudad Straiton.

-Bien amigas, hemos llegado hasta aquí y no hay tiempo que perder, en marcha-Dijo Ash siguiendo su camino y al igual que el sus amigas también continuaron con su viaje a ciudad Straiton

Y una vez que llegaron en la entrada nuestros héroes se sintieron la bienvenida de la ciudad donde los habitantes seguían con sus actividades cotidianas mirando a los nuevos entrenadores como de costumbre ya que esta es la primera ciudad que tienen que pasar para enfrentarse a su líder de gimnasio y ver si ya están listos para la liga de unova.

Y tal como lo habían acordado por Ash ya una vez en la ciudad, decidieron alojarse por estos días en Ciudad straiton en el centro pokemon de esta ciudad y por suerte para nuestros en el recorrido hacia el centro pokemon nadie ha reconocido al azabache tras los actos heroicos que hizo en el pueblo vecino de Ciudad Straiton y ahora todo iba bien nadie reconocía para Ash o sus amigas para su alivio…por ahora.

Luego de que llegaran al centro pokemon como siempre habían pedido habitaciones para la enfermera Joy y esta con gusto les dio las habitaciones tanto para Ash, Hilda e Iris, y aprovechando que estaría un tiempo descansando aprovecharon para curar a sus pokemon luego de enfrentarse a entrenadores novatos y locales.

Al ver que tenía mucho tiempo, la pelimorada decidió ir afuera para comprar algo para su compañero axew y relajarse.

-Ash, Hilda, quisiera salir por un momento a disfrutar de la ciudad a comprar unas cosas para Axew, les parece bien si nos vemos en una hora en el mercado del centro-Pregunto Iris a sus compañeros ya que quería explorar por su cuenta a ciudad straiton y relajarse.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes, ya que pronto iremos al gimnasio a enfrentarnos al líder de gimnasio esta ciudad-Contesto Hilda su amiga/rival al ver que su amiga quisiera estar un tiempo a solas disfrutando de la ciudad explorando por su cuenta.

-Tu ve y disfruta de la ciudad Iris-Dijo Ash a Iris comprendiendo en querer u momento para si misma, y aparte en que ella le gustaba explorar.

-Gracias, y espero no tardarme para ver sus combates-Dijo iris despidiéndose temporalmente, y corrió hacia la salida del centro pokemon junto a su fiel compañero Axew dejando solo a nuestros héroes solos, Ash e Hilda.

Ambos entrenadores estaban en el loving, del centro pokemon, parados aunque para Hilda era una oportunidad perfecta para hablar ya a sola con Ash tras lo ocurrido de ayer y lo de su identidad secreta como agente internacional, aún tenía muchas dudas, porque sabría que este pondría una dura resistencia en no decirle completa la verdad, tendría que esperar..

Mientras para Ash está un poco extrañado en el cambio de Iris dejando solo con su compañera Hilda se sentía un poco incómodo ya que había notado que Hilda se comportaba de manera más extraña y pensativa tras lo ocurrido con su enfrentamiento con N, creo que la afecto tras hace el comentario de la vez que una vez libero a Pikachu.

En eso ash vio que seguía Rotom viendo a los demás pokemon que habían en el centro pokemon ya que había dejado a pikachu para que descansara con la enferma joy y el resto de sus pokemon capturados en la región de unova.

-RotomDex, te parece bien si estas en el loving descansando, Hilda y yo iremos a dar un paseo al comedor del centro pokemon-Pregunto en tono de orden Ash a Rotom comprendiendo que quería estar un momento a solas con la entrenadora novata, y así pues Rotom flotando asintió a la orden se fue al Loving para seguir recolectando información de más pokemon de la región unova y tomando mas fotos.

Una vez que estuvieron solos ambos entrenadores por Ash está un poco aliviado en estar a solas con su amiga y en ver que tenía su amiga ya que la ha visto más pensativa y un tanto callada y eso era muy diferente para Hilda está muy nerviosa en la cercanía del azabache y no ayudaba en que Ash le pidiera que rotom fuera a otra parte haciendo lo suyo dejando solo a ellos en el Loving.

-Hilda, ¿te parece si vamos al comedor, ahí podremos hablar de un asunto pendiente?-Pregunto Ash as su compañera que la agarro de sorpresa y con un ligero sonrojo en su mejillas esa comenzó a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la pelicastaña.

-Está bien Ash pero tu invitas la comida-Pidió Hilda con una sonrisa que en la cual no pudo rechazar el azabache ya que le gusta ver sonreír Hilda se veía más hermosa.

-Vale es lo justo, vamos- Dijo Ash caminando hacia el comedor del centro pokemon y detrás suyo lo seguía Hilda que a pesar de estar feliz estar sola con estarían hablando con ash, pero seguía muy nerviosa en estar muy íntima con él, y se seguía debatiendo si hablar de su otro secreto o de que tema iban a hablar con el azabache.

Luego de un par de minutos caminando al comedor del centro y por mera suerte para ambos entrenadores el comedor esta vacío así que podían comer y hablar de manera tranquila, y tal como había prometido Ash, le invito la comida a Hilda, y para la pelicastaña esta pidió un par de sándwich y un jugo de baya de Aranja, mientras que el azabache este solo pidió un sándwich y una soda en lata ya que hace horas había comido algunas bayas zidra y una barra energética como desayuno.

Ya una vez con su comía y en un lugar discreto donde tanto Ash e Hilda comían tranquilamente, era el momento en hablar y antes de que el azabache tomara las riendas, la pelicastaña decidió tomar la iniciativa primero.

-y bien Ash, ya estamos los dos solos, de que quería que hablemos-Pregunto directamente Hilda a Ash y este se le quedo mirando aunque seguía asombrado en ver en que ciertos momento su compañera toma la iniciativa.

-Hmp…he visto que has estado un poco...pensativa tras ciertos acontecimientos que ocurrieron ayer en pueblo accumula, o me equivoco-Pregunto Ash a su compañera al igual que ella el también seria directo en sus preguntas.

-Veo que estas atento…y si he estado pensativa tras lo ocurrido con tu enfrentamiento del equipo plasma y con su líder N y si estas en lo cierto Ash hay algo en que me dejo pensativo y es sobre lo que comentasteis con tu pikachu en que fue liberado….. ¿Era cierto?-Respondió y decidió soltar todo lo que tenía pensativa (a medias porque aun quiere saber del otro secreto que oculta el azabache lo de su otra identidad)

A pesar de que no le gustaba hablar de que no le gustaba hablar de ese delicado tema en que una vez libero a pikachu cuando aún era un entrenador novato inmaduro, sabía que Hilda y cuando tuviese la oportunidad con Iris tienen el derecho en saber si es verdadera su historia y con un suspiro en ver que tendría que contarlo.

Hilda al ver la expresión del azabache pensando que se había molestado trato de disculparse pero Ash lo detuvo con una seña de negación.

-Ya veo y no te preocupes Hilda, no estoy molesto, y estás en tu derecho en que sepas lo ocurrido…solo te advierto que esto será largo la historia-Comento Ash siendo sincero que sería algo largo para su compañera y esta lo negó es más está interesada en escucharlo.

-No importa, quiero escucharlo asi que adelante-Dijo Hilda dando una seña en que comenzara con la historia si es cierta y verdadera, aunque por dentro algo decía que esta historia será una gran historia para ella.

-Bueno por donde comienzo…Hace siete años cuando comencé mi aventura como entrenador pokemon me habían dado un Pikachu como mi primer pokemon inicial en Kanto, y si se supone que debía elegir entre un Bulbasaur, un Charmander y un Squirtle pero, me había levantado tarde y llegue en un mal momento donde varios nuevos entrenadores tuvieron sus iniciales dejándome a nada, y el profesor Oak sintió pena por mí y me dio a Pikachu per en ese tiempo Pikachu me electrocutaba y odiaba estar dentro de su pokebola, fue una relación complicada que tuve con Pikachu, pero nunca me rendí, y aún recuerdo que cuando tuve la mala fortuna en cabrear accidentalmente un Sperrow, este convoco a toda su parvada para atacarnos, y tanto pikachu y yo huimos de el hasta caernos en una colina lloviendo, y con la vida en peligro para pikachu no me importo sacrificar mi vida para proteger a mi compañero, y viendo que a pesar de todo que me hizo pikachu, este decidió defenderme lanzando un potente impactrueno debilitando a la parvada de Spearrows….de ahí comenzó nuestra larga y duradera amistad entre Pikachu y yo…...

Hilda estaba asombra es más estaba sin palabras tras lo escuchado en la anécdota contada por Ash, en su primer día como entrenador le pasara muchas cosas, era una cosa Difícil de creer para la pelicastaña aunque fuera una historia bastante irreal ya sabía que el azabache todo es real y venciendo lo imposible.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo la entrenadora de pueblo arcilla, pero ash levanto su mano evitando que la pelicastaña hablara sabiendo que aún no ha terminado en narrar su historia.

-…..aun no termino Hilda disculpa si no te deje hablar, eso era solo el comienzo….en un día como otro estaba en camino por mi séptima medalla hacia Isla canela cuando yo y mis amigos Misty y Brock nos topamos en un bosque, pero no cualquier bosque ordinario sino este bosque estaba lleno de Pikachus, para mi junto a mis amigos estábamos sorprendidos en estar este lugar lleno de vida y felicidad….pikachu se sentía como en su hogar tratando de socializar con los demás pikachus salvajes pero estos eran evasivos y asustadizos ya que ellos nunca tienen contacto con humanos y tanto pikachu nunca se rindió y este logro ganarse la confianza de esa manada que se ganó su aprecio….y tal como hace días el Team Rocket hizo de las suyas tratando de atrapar a todos los pikachus incluso el mío pero como siempre detuvimos sus planes mandándolos a volar…..al llegar la noche….vi como pikachu se sentía en hogar con tantos pikachus como si fueran una familia, y a pesar de que era un entrenador torpe novato e inexperto, siempre me importo el bienestar de los demás, pensé que lo mejor era…liberar a pikachu y que fuera feliz con su familia….me dolió mucho, un dolor insoportable que sentía cuando lo libere a pikachu, tanto brock y misty preocupado en que había hecho esa decisión, decidí huir del bosque dejando a pikachu y con los demás pikachus salvajes…aunque al final me aleje lo más lejos posible del bosque….pikachu y los demás me habían seguido y ante mi asombro pikachu decidió estar a mi lado ante la aprobación de sus parientes en que me quedara con mi amigo…me hizo notar que ellos vieron que valoro y aprecio a los pokemon como una familia….y que esa unión entre entrenador y pokemon es duradero…y esta es toda la historia que tenías que saber Hilda-finalizo el azabache narrando toda la historia entre él y su pikachu y en comprobar a Hilda que la historia de que su pikachu fue liberado por única y última vez por el…la dejo sin palabras

La pelicastaña estaba asombrosa al punto del shock….ash ha sido sincero en contarle la historia verdadera y se sentía mal en las dudas que tuvo el, se sentía aliviada que ash siempre de buen corazón se abrió para contarle una de tantas historias más difíciles de narrar. Y comprendía que era un secreto que nadie debe saberlo pero él fue sincero consigo demostrando que había tomado la mejor decisión para ella

Ash no solo es un gran entrenador pokemon sino una gran persona que es digna de estar con el, es amable, tranquilo, serio, humanista e altruista siempre apoyando a los demás demostrando que a través de años de entrenamiento sangre, sudor y lágrimas han hecho a madurar al azabache….y estaría dispuesta a expresarle lo que siente por él.

-…Ash….gracias por contarme esa historia, y en verdad estoy agradecida por estar contigo y lamento si tenías dudas de ti tras lo ocurrido de ayer, nunca debí dudar de ti. Y espero ser como tu...alguien que lucha por sus ideales, verdaderos idéales como tú-Comento de manera sincera con voz suave Hilda sabiendo que ya estaba más satisfecha en saber de esa verdad y se sentía que se quitaba un peso menos en su interior pero seguía con otra duda

-No te preocupes Hilda, ya el pasado paso, y me alegro que me tengas confianza, siempre hay que ser sinceros, y debí ser sincera contigo y espero un día como este contarme alguna anécdota…ya que me gustaría conocerte mejor-También confeso de manera sincera el azabache también queriendo conocer mejor a Hila cosa que tuvo su efecto ya que ella se comenzó a sonrojarse por tal declaración por parte de su compañero que ya se estaba interesándose en conocerse mejor y es lo que le emociona la pelicastaña-

-Por supuesto, con gusto te contare algunas de mis locuras, por cierto ash, crees que es hora en ir hacia el gimnasio para retar a su líder de gimnasio-pregunto la pelicastaña ya que le hubiera gustado estar más a solas con ash, también quería ya experimentar en primea persona un líder de gimnasio y ve que todo el entrenamiento con ash e iris dieran sus frutos con su medalla de gimnasio.

-Si ya es hora de ir al gimnasio, pero primero hay que recoger a nuestros pokemon ya que en pocos minutos darán el alta y de ahí partamos al mercado, ya que deberá estar Iris. Y ahí todos vamos al gimnasio de ciudad Straiton-respondió Ash a su compañera cosa que termino aceptando y una vez terminado el almuerzo ya ambos entrenadores fueron al lovig esperando el alta de sus pokemon se toparon con un feliz rotom que pudo fotografiar más pokemon nativos de esta región para su base de datos y muchas fotografías

Ya una vez esperando por más de 10 minutos ya habían escuchado el alta de sus pokemon y ya en recepción con una bandeja de sus pokemon ya recuperados y en perfectas condiciones la enfermera Joy les dio las pokebolas a Ash e Hilda junto a pikachu que salto de inmediato al hombro de su compañero.

Ya una vez con sus pokemon en óptimas condiciones y ya desayunados ambos entrenadores se retiraron del centro pokemon para dirigirse hacia el mercado a abastecerse de suministros y si su suerte esta de su lado encontrar a su compañera Iris que anda ahí explorando por su cuenta.

 **-Mientras tanto en un lugar de ciudad Straiton-**

De regreso con la Cerebro de frontera y Agente encubierta Anabel estaba caminando en la plaza de ciudad straiton luego de desayunar en el restaurante del sujeto que le recomendó ir, era un lugar bastante particular para la pelillia ya que había solo tres meseros y esos meseros también eran unos habilidosos chefs que prepararon platos con gran sazón, y el ambiente del lugar es bueno para una cita con parejas o salidas de amigos.

Aunque le hubiera gustado estar en ciudad straiton disfrutando de su estadía, tenía trabajo que hacer ya que había recibido un mensaje de su compañero Looker en su Tablet y decía lo siguiente

'' _ **Agente Anabel, si llego bien a la región de unova, felicidades ya el agente Ash está en esta ciudad para retar a su líder de gimnasio pero me han llegado una encomienda para ambos ustedes, pero la mayor prioridad será para el agente Ash, ya que se nos han notificado que deberán proteger a toda costa de una joven entrenadora con un pasado turbio. Ella solicito el programa de testigos protegidos ya que es una activo de suma importancia para la agencia para poner en Jaque a ambas organizaciones criminales, su vitalidad es de prioridad máxima. Es por ello que deberán protegerla ya que hemos recibido que los agentes que han estado custodiándola han sufrido de atentados en contra de la vida de la testigo protegida. Y es por aquello que la chica estará viajando hoy en la tarde para viajar con ustedes…,la encomienda serán de ambos pero caerá la responsabilidad en Ash por ser el más experimentado en enfrentarse sin titubeo a las organizaciones criminales…le deseamos éxito en su misión en proteger a la testigo….Su nombre en Clave es Rosa.**_

 _ **Atte: Agente Looker**_

 _ **Fin de la transmisión.**_

Luego de que acabara la transmisión del agente Looker, Anabel apago su Tablet tratando de asimilar toda la información enviada por su compañero.

-(Looker, cuando regrese a Kanto…..será mejor que te cuides de tus espaldas ya que esto ya fue la gota que derramo el vaso, eso no se va quedar así-)-Pensó Anabel muy encabronada al asimilar toda ese comunicado enviado por su compañero Looker, de todos los comunicados, esto era lo peor que le había pasado a la Pelillia

De pasar de una misión de infiltración y de investigación del team Plasma a proteger a una testigo desertora de dicha organización criminal, y lo peor de todo es que su compañero y pareja Ash el seria su guardaespaldas personal para Rosa.

Ya de por si tendrá que lidiar en su viaje con un par de entrenadoras que al ver que estará viajando con Ash, estarán interesadas sentimentalmente y ahora con esta nueva rival, más las cosas se van a complicar en su viaje por la región de Unova y en que no peligre la misión.

Aunque odiara admitirlo para la Pelilia. Ash es el indicado en proteger a la testigo del team plasma que buscaban por cualquier medio asesinarla pero tampoco no mejoraba en que varias organizaciones criminales también querrán la cabeza de Ash, aunque las probabilidades no eran favorables para Ash, este se había vuelto un experto en vencer a organizaciones criminales tales como el Equipo Aqua, Magma, Galaxia, Flare, Skull y la Fundación Aether, y otros enemigos mucho más peligrosos, como cazadores furtivos, coleccionistas, mercenarios, y enfrentado a pokemon peligroso y hostiles. Ante esto Ash será el indicado en cuidar a Rosa y de sí mismo en su estadía hasta que lograran vencer a ambas organizaciones criminales.

Solo esperaba que esa chica no fuera una mujer asustadiza debido a todo lo que debió soportar cuando era miembro del Equipo Plasma, si las cosas salieran bien tal como lo planeaban la policía internacional, ella tendrá un futuro mejor y una nueva oportunidad por disfrutar de la vida.

Y al ver que poco a poco se tranquilizaba de su instinto asesino liberado por parte de Anabel esta se calmó un poco al ver que tendría que mantener la compostura y continuar con la misión a pesar de que estuviera cabreada.

-(Bueno que más da, hay que recoger a la testigo y poder socializar con ella y llevarnos bien)- Pensó Anabel dando un suspiro para tranquilizarse y ver que nadie había sentido su instinto asesino, guardo su Tablet en su equipaje y continuo con su recorrido hacia el norte de la entrada de la ciudad Straiton, donde ahí estaban esperando unas tres personas.

Las dos primeras personas eran dos sujetos de unos 25 a 30 años de edad, caucásicos, de cabellera castaño oscuro, ojos marrones oscuros, con una estatura de 1.70 metros de altura, y su vestimenta consta de una chamarra gruesa de color negro, que se notaba que llevan una playera de color gris metalico, pantalón de vestir de color oscuro, y zapatos deportivos de combate, ambos llevaban sus fieles armas ocultas entre sus chamarras que constan de Berretas 92F.

 _ **(Imaginen a los agentes de ciertos protagonistas de Call of Duty Black Ops)**_

Y la tercera persona es una joven chica de 18 años de edad, de pelo castaño, recogido en dos abundantes moños y con dos coletas que le caen a ambos lados de la cabeza; de ojos azules, viste una camiseta de colores claros, con el símbolo de una Poké Ball en el pecho, unos shorts amarillos encima de un traje de buzo, el cual que se puede apreciar por el lazo que sobresale por el cuello de su camiseta. Calza unas zapatillas blancas y amarillas, lleva consigo un gran bolso de color rosa y blanco, porta un videomisor amarillo en la muñeca izquierda y una gorra de media visera blanca y rosa.

 _ **(Adivinen quien es esa chica que ya les había prometido en su merecido debut)**_

-Gracias por venir Agente Anabel , nos alegra ver que se encuentra bien en su viaje por Unova…Agente Alex Mason, mi compañero Jason Hudson y la testigo y compañera Rosa-Se presentó el agente Mason junto a Hudson y a la vez presentando a la pelicastaña Rosa que está un poco tranquila al ver una agente femenina en este lugar

-Encantada en conocerlos Agente Hudson y Mason, me alegra saber que no les hayan pasado ningún atentado en vosotros y también es un placer (para nada) en conocerla Rosa-Dijo de manera formal Anabel saludando a los agentes Alex y Jason con un fuerte apretón de manos y un saludo en la testigo que por dentro querría asesinarla por ver que esa chica será la protegida de su pareja.

-Es un gusto en conocerla Agente Anabel Soy Rosa, y estaré para ayudarles en esta situación-Dijo Rosa aceptando el saludo por parte de la pelilila aceptando con gusto el saludo y al ver que Rosa no sería una chica tan problemática o asustadiza dio un suspiro de alivio y nuevamente se dirigía a los agentes.

-No fue ningún problema, fue una suerte que en el recorrido no hallara más atentados, en estos días, al parecer que el equipo Plasma han estado haciendo sus movimientos dejando aún lado por ahora los atentados en contra de ella, pero ahora se nos notificaron que hay que dejársela a ti y el agente Ash en esta misión-Dijo el agente Hudson explicándole en como estuvo el viaje en el cual no tuvieron atentado algo que no le gustaba en nada ya que un día en que no hubiera ataques en contra de ellos significaría que se están preparado para una emboscada mucho más organizada.

-Ya veo…así que esta la situación, bien agentes, me ha llegado la autorización por parte del agente Looker para trasladar con protección para Rosa en todo el viaje por Unova, mi compañero Ash y yo estaremos protegiendo a toda costa del team plasma que se ha estado movilizando últimamente. ¿Hay algo en que notificar agente Mason e Hudson?- Pregunto Anabel a los agentes y a la vez explicando en que ahora ella junto a Ash tendrían la custodia en proteger a la testigo en su viaje.

-Por ahora nada, solo se nos ordenó por nuestros superiores en llegar a ciudad straiton con la testigo para ustedes, ahora nos retiraremos de a la base y esperar la siguiente encomienda-Respondió Mason a las chicas mientras que Hudson observaba el lugar si había alguna anomalía y al parecer todavía nada.

-Está bien, les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí agentes, esta misión no tardara mucho para acabar, me imagino que ya están a punto de retirarse… ¿verdad?-Pregunto nuevamente Anabel a los agentes y estos asintieron ya que ellos necesitaban regresar a la base y notificar en su misión ya cumplida.

-Sí, lo sentimos si no podremos escoltarlos más pero ordenes son ordenes pero si las cosas se salen del control, estaremos aquí como refuerzos-Respondió el Agente Hudson de manera seria a las chicas e indicarle a su compañero a Mason es hora de retirarse del lugar.

-Bueno, les deseo que lleguen bien, aquí nos despedimos compañeros, buenas tardes caballeros-Dijo Anabel junto a Rosa despidiéndose de los agentes Mason y Hudson y estos también se despedían de las chicas retornando su camino hacia su base dejando de una vez de ciudad straiton mientras que las chicas estaban paradas en la entrada de la ciudad esperando ver que hacían.

Anabel al ver que ahora estaba sola con la testigo, ahora tenía que llevarse bien y esperar a que no se enamorara de su pareja, aunque muy por dentro de la pelilila tenía el presentimiento en que la Pelicastaña se enamorara rápidamente del azabache

Y en ello sintió la presencia del azabache junto con la de una compañera, comenzando a soltar un poco de instintos asesino pero uno muy poco ya que no quería aterrorizar a la pobre testigo de sus celos y era mejor en socializar un poco con Rosa y ser por lo menos amigas.

-(Por Arceus, que me de fuerza en esta misión) bien rosa, te gustaría si vayamos al gimnasio de ciudad straiton?-Pensó/Propuso Anabel a la chica y esta puso una sonrisa en la pelicastaña en ver que le gustaría ver un combate de gimnasio.

-Me encantaría, será la primera vez que voy a un gimnasio, y quisiera sentir esa sensación a la hora de ver las batallas pokemon-Respondió Rosa ya que luego de pasar por años en el programa de testigos protegidos no había tenido una vida social y ella quiere disfrutarlo y sentirlo en propia carne.

-sé que te encantara, y te aseguro que ahí anda mi compañero Ash en estos momentos retando a sus líderes de gimnasio-Dijo Anabel sonriendo invitando a Rosa a caminar en dirección hacia el gimnasio cosa que ella acepto con gusto.

-Está bien, me imagino que su compañero sabrá lo que hay que hacer para vencer a su líderes de gimnasio-Dijo Rosa a Anabel imaginando que Ash estaría bien en su enfrentamiento ante los líderes de gimnasio.

-No te preocupes por el Rosa, Ash es un veterano de más de 7 años de experiencia en ligas y competencias y ya tiene la experiencia necesaria para vencer a los líderes de gimnasio de Unova-Dijo Rosa con una sonrisa confiando en rosa viendo que le tenía gran confianza en su compañero.

-Tienes mucha confianza en tu compañero, hay algo especial en el?-Pregunto de manera inocente Rosa cosa que a la Pelillia aun caminando le provocara una sonrisa en ver que sorpresa se llevaría rosa a la hora de ver combatir Ash en una batalla.

-Te aseguro que te sorprenderás, Ash no es un entrenador ordinario como piensas, te sorprenderás en como es el, hasta yo aún me sorprendo cuando Ash entre a la acción-Respondió Anabel a Rosa y está cada vez se ponía más interesante en conocer al azabache, ya que antes de partir con los agentes, le habían dicho que un agente seria su guardaespaldas personal y tenía altas expectativa en conocerlo y ver como es en persona.

y nuevamente nuestras heroínas continuaron con su recorrido hacia el gimnasio de Ciudad Stration esperándose grandes sorpresas en toparse con cierto entrenador/Agente Azabache.

 _ **-Mientras tanto con Ash e Hilda-**_

 _ **-1 hora después-**_

En plena plaza principal donde están establecido varios puestos de alimentos, suministros, víveres y demás cosas necesarias para entrenadores se encontraban tanto Ash junto a Pikachu y RotomDex y claro también Hilda luego de hablar un poco más a fondo entre ambos entrenadores en la verdadera historia entre Ash y Pikachu y también de una merienda en el centro pokemon ahora nuestros héroes están caminando por la plaza disfrutando de la caminata antes de que llegara el momento de enfrentarse ante el gimnasio de Ciudad Straiton, donde Ash por fuera está tranquilo y sereno pero por dentro esta emocionado en tener un combate en el gimnasio y sentir la misma adrenalina que extraña, aunque fuera un agente infiltrado y campeón regional en el cual debería mantener su perfil bajo, ya está deseado luchar y demostrar que en estos años aún puede dar lo mejor de sí mismo y eso se notaba en las expresiones de Pikachu y Rotom al estar en los hombros del azabache . Mientras por el otro lado con Hilda esta aparente estar serena pero está muy nerviosa en tener su combate oficial ante un líder de gimnasio y dar el primer paso hacia la Liga de Unova pero luego se sentía bien al estar en la compañía de Ash en la cual se sentía segura, tranquila y determinada en que este sería su camino como entrenadora pokemon.

Ash al ver la expresión nerviosa de Hilda deduciendo internamente en que seguía un tanto nerviosa ya que será su primera lucha en el gimnasio y para aligera un poco la tensión de la pelicastaña, el azabache decidió intervenir.

-¿Nerviosa, Hilda?-Pregunto de manera serena Ash a Hilda mientras seguían caminando y esta le presto un poco la atención por parte de la pelicastaña, al ver al azabache sereno junto a sus compañeros.

-No te mentiré, si me siento un poco nerviosa cuando llegue la hora-Respondió con un suspiro Hilda ya que ella aun no sabía contra quien se enfrentaría y esto le tenían con dudas para la pelicastaña.

-Hilda, no te estreses solo disfruta del combate y déjate llevar cuando te enfrentes al líder de gimnasio y además no te menosprecies, te he visto entrenar y ya estas apta para los gimnasios así que te ira bien-Dijo Ash haciendo en que Hilda estuviera más tranquila y relajada para su próximo encuentro ante los líderes de gimnasio y esta se calmó.

-y tú no estás nervioso Ash?-Pregunto Hilda ya un poco más calmada y también haciendo una platica para ver si el azabache está nervioso o seguía de sereno.

-Bueno para ser francos, si me pongo nervioso pero no del miedo sino de la emoción al tener nuevos retos y nuevos entrenadores mucho más fuertes, pero dejo que el combate hable por sí mismo y disfrutar del momento-Respondió Ash ya que quería demostrar todo su potencial por lo menos en este combate para desahogarse.

-(Me gustara verte luchar en el gimnasio y esperar más respuestas de ti Ash)-Pensó la pelicastañana intrigada en ver cómo será los estilos de lucha que usa ash en un combate de gimnasio ya que sigue buscando respuestas tras enterarse del Status del azabache como Agente de Policía Internacional pokemon...y era lo que planeaba hacer cuando el tiempo lo acreditaba para la pelicastaña.

-Y a quien tienes planeas usar ante el líder de gimnasio, alguna estrategia-Pregunto Ash ya que luego de pasar los días con Hilda ya debería tener una estrategia pero sabiendo que le había asimilado su estilo de lucha…el de no tener un plan y será improvisado..

-Aun lo estoy organizando ya que sin conocer el líder de gimnasio, será mejor que improvise a ver contra quien me enfrentare, y tu Ash ya tienes una estrategia planeada?-Respondió/Pregunto Hilda a Ash y estos seguían caminando en la plaza.

-Solo diré que espero sorprenderlos con los pokemon que hemos entrenador-Respondió Ash dando poca respuesta a Hilda ya que para Ash, aún se debatía si usar a los veteranos que tiene consigo o a los Novatos que merecen tener su combate en el gimnasio.

-Vamos Ash no seas tan reservado quisiera saber cuáles pokemon usaras-Reclamo Hilda con un puchero adorable para Ash, ya que esperaba sorprenderlos y esperaba el momento en cual opción iba a escoger.

En eso sintieron alguien se había colado detrás de los entrenadores.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo Ash-Dijo una voz femenina que también se notaba que está molesta y curiosa y tanto Ash e Hilda se dieron la vuelta y miraron a la responsable de la interrupción sorprendiéndolos inclusive también Rotom y Pikachu se sobresaltaron al vera cierta entrenadora

-¡Iris!-Dijeron al unisono tanto Ash e Hilda viendo que Iris se había colado detrás suyo con tan sutileza que hasta Ash no lo pudo sentir la presencia de la pelimorada.

-Al parecer ya los pude sorprenderles en su guardia baja…por suerte no se asustaron como unos niñitos, me alegro de verlos-Comento Iris junto a Axew, y tanto Ash e Hilda no sabían si pensar que si su compañera es Bipolar ya que tiene la mala costumbre en llamarlos niñitos o chavales para luego comportarse de manera mas calmada y sociable, o era una bipolar o una tsundere.

-Me imagino que te la paastes bien en tu exploración por ciudad straiton por tu cuenta verdad Iris-Dijo Hilda a su compañera viendo a su compañero que daba una baya a Axew.

-Estuvo tranquilo no me puedo quejarme y a ustedes que tal les fue en el centro pokemon, ya planearon bien en su enfrentamiento ante el gimnasio…o estuvieron haciendo otras cosas en mi ausencia-Pregunto en tono de orden por parte de Iris provocando unos ligeros sonrojos por parte de ambos entrenadores, por suerte Ash lo tenía muy bien controlado pero con un leve sonrojo, en sus mejillas, mientras que Hilda, esta si estaba muy sonrojada por tal declaración por parte de Iris y odiaba en que ella le hiciera indirectas hacia el azabache viendo que el está tomando iniciativa en querer estar con él.

-Amm Iris descuida solo desayunamos un poco en el centro pokemon, y ver ideas en cómo sería el líder de gimnasio, no tienes de que preocuparte ¿por cierto iris ya que estamos los tres juntos sabrás en donde estará el gimnasio?-Pregunto Ash evitando para que Iris lo siguiera interrogando a la probé de Hilda y al ver que había dado el blanco llamando la atención a la pelimorada.

-Bueno pues creo haberlo visto en unas cuadras por…..-Trato de recordar Iris en la ubicación del gimnasio para sus amigos que quieran retar a este lugar

Pero mientras estaban hablando iris, alguien del lugar logro escuchar sobre el gimnasio de ciudad straiton mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el mismo lugar que los entrenadores.

-(vaya con que tenemos nuevos entrenadores tan particulares, hmm interesante sabores que hay en ellos/as), Vaya que tenemos aquí, ¡Un Axew!-Dijo una voz con tono formal un sujeto que se acercaban a ash, iris e Hilda llamando la atención de la voz que los habían interrumpido.

Y tal como le habían llamado la atención nuestros héroes se dirigieron en sus miradas en un hombre nomas de entre de 19 a 20 años de edad, de cabellera verde menta y ojos de color verde esmeralda y tal como se notaba su vestimenta consta la de un camarero con un moño verde, chaleco negro con botones amarillos, con camisa blanca, pantalones negros junto con un par de zapatos cafés formales con agujetas de color amarillo.

-``Piel tan fresca como la hierba, colmillos como recién brotados joven con un futuro tan brillante como el sol de la mañana, El compañero perfecto para una joven que parece estar en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza-Dedujo con tono de sabiduría el camarero hacia Iris y Axew elogiadas por el peliverde, mientras que Ash, Hilda, Pikachu inclusive hasta RotomDex seguían confundidos por la aparición del camarero peliverde y deduciendo con cierto tono de sabio y elegancia…si que eran particulares los camareros de la región de Unova.

-Woow Muchas gracias/Axew-Dijieron tanto la entrenadora y su pokemon en tono de agradecimiento con una sonrisa por esas palabras por parte del camarero que este también le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa para luego concentrarse en cierto entrenador junto pikachu y rotomDex que seguía un tanto sorprendidos.

-¿Un Pikachu?, woau, es la primera vez que veo un pikachu-Dijo el camarero emocionado en ver al pikachu de Ash de sentirse nervioso a uno más tranquilo al ver que ese camarero no era hostil, sino más curioso.

-(Por suerte no siento hostilidad en él, pero aun así se me hace curioso ese camarero)-Pensó Ash un poco aliviado al ver que podría hablar de manera más tranquila para él.

-Estoy asombrado sí que tienes un pokemon muy poco común en Unova-Comento con asombro peliverde al ver el pikachu de Ash y este le dio una sonrisa junto con pikachu y RotomDex.

-Lose, mucho gusto Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, de la Región de Kanto, y estos son mis amigos Pikachu y RotomDex-Se presentó Ash extendiendo su mano al camarero peliverde y al igual que el azabache, Pikachu y RotomDex lo saludaban con gusto.

-Igual es un gusto, Soy Hilda White vengo de Pueblo Arcilla-Se había presentado la pelicastañna al camarero aceptando la presentación de la chica.

-También es un gusto, soy Iris y este es mi compañero Axew-Tambien se habían presentado la pelimorada junto a su compañero tipo dragón al camarero también aceptando los saludos.

-Encantados en conocerlos, mi nombre es Cilan y son un Conocedor/Sibarita Pokemon-Se presentó Cilan de forma elegante hacia los entrenadores/as nuevamente llamando la atención en saber en que Cilan es un Conocedor Pokemon.

-¿Conocedor Pokemon?-Se preguntaron todos inclusive rotomdex también muy confundido en que nunca había oído de esa profesión, y eso que tiene una enciclopedia competa y la actualización reciente de WikiDex .

-No me extraña para nada, es un trabajo muy poco conocido fuera de la región de Unova, verán un Conocedor/Sibarita Pokemon, verán puedo utilizar mis conocimientos y experiencias para determinar la compactividad entre los entrenadores y sus pokemon y a si ayudarles a formar relaciones más estrechas. Este es el trabajo de un conocedor Pokemon-Fue lo que explico Cilan lo que es un conocedor pokemon y vaya en que es un trabajo muy poco conocido, hasta Hilda e Iris nunca lo supieron de que existiera esta profesión, en especial Ash y RotomDex ya que estos al ser extranjeros se sorprendieron, ya Ash conoció casi de todo tipo de profesiones y ya añadió uno a su lista de profesiones, y en cuanto a RotomDex este comenzó a grabar todo lo que aprendió del Peliverde y editarlo en la WikiDex.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba, por cierto Cilan sabrás ¿Dónde está la ubicación del Gimnasio pokemon? Ya que queremos retarlos-Pregunto Ash a Cilan y este puso una sonrisa en el peliverde sabiendo que había dado en el blanco en atraer más a oponentes a su gimnasio y estaba un tanto intrigado en conocerlos mejor ya que tenían….ciertos sabores únicos.

-Ya veo así que van hacia el gimnasio, por supuesto que si, de he hecho me dirijo para el gimnasio, yo los puedo llevar hasta el gimnasio-Respondió de buena manera Cilan ofreciéndose llevarlos al gimnasio a los entrenadores/ras. Cosa que les dio alegría a nuestros héroes al ver que por fin estarían a pocos minutos en enfrentarse en un gimnasio oficial.

Y tal como le había prometido Cilan los había llevado a unas cuadras donde estaría el gimnasio de ciudad Straiton, en el camino hacia el gimnasio, tanto Ash junto a Hilda e Iris aprovecharon la oportunidad en que Cilan lo examinaran en sus habilidades como Conocedor pokemon ante esto Cilan asintió probo primero con Hilda al preguntarle cual fue su inicial y esta le respondió que su inicial fue su Snivy, y esta al ver que eligio un tipo planta dedujo en que sería una combinación exótica y natural en Hilda y Snivy provocando cierto sonrojo en la pelicastaña, mientras que en Ash al deducir entre él y su Pikachu, de inmediato dedujo que una combinación de madurez y experiencia entre ambos formaban un gran equipo y una sólida amistad entre Ash y Pikachu y vaya que se sorprendieron en ver la deducción acertada en Cilan, sí que tiene una gran dedicación a la profesión de Conocedor Pokemon.

Ya luego de algunas cuadras caminando habían llegado al lugar prometido por Cilan y se sorprendieron en ver tal edificio que dejo impresionado tanto a los entrenadores/ras y a RotomDex que estaba boquiabierto en ver tal edificio

-Bien hemos llegado al gimnasio de ciudad Straiton-Dijo Cilan mostrando a nuestros héroes al gimnasio de ciudad Straiton que tenía el estilo Arquitectónico del Barroco, donde tienen varios pilares decorados estilo grecorromano y el gimnasio consta de 3 pisos y en el tercer piso está grabado el emblema de la Liga Pokemon.

-Wooow-Dijieron ambas entrenadores estupefactas en ver el gimnasio tan decorado y pintoresco, en especial con el estilo del barroco.

-(Bien cada vez más me sorprenden los estilos arquitectónicos de los gimnasios)-Pensó Ash contemplando el gimnasio junto a Pikachu y RotomDex en especial el ultimo ya que le tomaba fotos para su Album.

-(Heheh vaya que se sorprenderán cuando entren, espero que tengan un buen gusto gastronómico), Bueno que están esperando pasen al gimnasio-Pensó/Comento Cilan a los demás en que entraran de una vez al gimnasio, y tanto Ash e Hilda abrieron las puertas del gimnasio y se llevaron una gran sorpresa para los entrenadores

En el interior del gimnasio resultaba ser un Restaurante de 5 estrellas, con muchas mesas decoradas, sillas elegantes y la decoración al estilo pos moderno occidental. Donde se encontraban muchos comensales, todas mujeres jóvenes entre 15 y 20 años de edad, y dos camareros con la misma vestimenta que la de Cilan con tan solo la excepción de que el primero era un joven pelirrojo con los cabellos parados, y también con los ojos de color rojo escarlata, y el segundo camarero tiene el cabello de color azul marino con el cabello con rastas y un flequillo que le cubría su ojo derecho. Todos muy serviciales, formales y con una sonrisa de caballero tal como Cilan que seguía sonriendo al ver las expresiones de sorpresas de los entrenadores/ras.

-¿Este es el Gimnasio de ciudad Straiton?-Se preguntaron tanto Ash, Hilda, Iris e inclusive RotomDex muy confundidos en que en vez de estar en un gimnasio están en un Restaurante de alta categoría de 5 estrellas.

En ello tanto Cilan y los dos camareros se acercaron a los dados de nuestros héroes invitándolos a entrar a su Gimnasio/Restaurante con empujones.

-Adelante, siéntanse cómodos, la casa invita para ustedes-Dijieron ambos camareros llevando a Ash y a sus compañeras a una mesa vacia donde fueron acomodados por los camareros y tal como su protocolo dictan, comenzaron a pedir pedidos en que iban a querer. Para la frustración de Ash, Hilda e Iris ya que no podían negarse de una buena comida pero ya habían desayunado y solo querían una buena batalla en el gimnasio.

 _ **-Mientras tanto con Anabel y Rosa-**_

De regreso con las heroínas aun en la plaza de ciudad Straiton se encontraban ciertas chicas que estaban dando un relajante paseo donde la pelilila y la pelicastaña están conviviendo bien juntas conociéndose mejor para el alivio de Anabel, al ver que Rosa es una joven chica con muchos sueños, risueña, tranquila, amable, curiosa y segura de sí misma, por suerte esta chica tendría una nueva oportunidad luego de que acabaran de su misión en eliminar la amenaza del Team Plasma en Unova.

-(Bueno por suerte Rosa será una buena compañera de viaje, aunque aún me incomoda en que ella estará con el mayor tiempo con Ash…solo espero que no sea celosa)-Pensó Anabel junto a la joven pelicastaña a su lado disfrutando de la caminata de la plaza, hasta que la pelilila presintió la sensación de cierto azabache ya dentro del gimnasio de Ciudad Straiton, esperando combatir, y con ello en mente para Anabel se le marco una pequeña sonrisa en la agente, algo que le llamo la atención a Rosa.

-¿sucede algo Anabel, porque esa sonrisa?-Pregunto de manera curiosa la testigo a la agente y esta le miro con una mirada Anabel por parte de la pelillia.

-Solo sentí una presencia agradable de alguien especial, por cierto Rosa, ¿te gustaría ver al agente Ash combatir en un Gimnasio?-Respondió/Pregunto Anabel sonriendo a Rosa y está también le devolvió la expresión también con su linda sonrisa en la pelicastaña.

-Me encantaría ver esa lucha y en como es Ash-Respondio emocionada en que vería por primera vez un combate de gimnasio y a la par en que vería a su guardaespaldas en primera persona por parte de ella le encantaría ver como lucharía el agente ante los líderes de gimnasio.

-Entonces vayamos al gimnasio, ya que presiento que en unos minutos comenzaran a combatir-Comento Anabel comenzando a caminar nuevamente ahora en dirección hacia el gimnasio de esta ciudad y al igual que Anabel, Rosa la comenzó a seguir también esperando llegar a tiempo para ver el combate de Ash y esperaba cuando el combate acabara, platicar con el…A solas.

 _ **-De Regreso al Gimnasio/Restaurante de Ciudad Straiton-**_

Nuevamente en el Gimnasio de ciudad Straiton se encontraban tres entrenadores sentados en una mesa reservada donde tanto Ash, Hilda e Iris eran de alguna manera Acosados de manera legal por los camareros y conocedores Pokemon ofreciéndoles sus servicios culinarios en su restaurante, aunque ya habían desayunado y almorzado tanto en el centro pokemon por parte de Ash e Hilda mientras que Iris había almorzado en la plaza mientras viajaba con Axew por su cuenta ya se sentían un poco llenos por comer tanto y no querían sentir mal a los camareros pero eran muy tercos e insistentes que ya estaban comenzando a cabrear a cierta pelimorada.

-Enserio de verdad no tenemos hambre-Dijo con cortesía Hilda a los hermanos trillizos que seguían tratando de convencer a ellos a pedir una orden.

-Tranquila que la casa invita, que le gustaría tomar, una ensalada Cesar como entrada para vosotros entrenadores-Recomendó Cilan como entrada principal aunque tanto las chicas y ash seguían negándose a las recomendaciones del conocedor pokemon.

-Bueno que tal un platillo fuerte como un Risotto o un Capellini-Recomendo ahora el Camarero pelirrojo con un platillo fuerte que también fueron denegados por parte de Hilda e Iris.

-En verdad no queremos comer, solamente queremos…-Trato de decir Ash de manera pacífica posible ya que comenzaba a impacientarse por las insistencias y la terquedad de los meseros, y nuevamente fue interrumpido por otra insistencia más,

-Hmm cambio de parecer…también le podemos recomendar Soda o Jugo recién exprimido-Fue lo que recomendó el peliazul de manera tranquila comenzando a cabrear a nuestros héroes en saber en que no se irían de aquí hasta pedir unas ordenes.

Y para empeorar las cosas las comensales que todas eran mujeres jóvenes que en susurros criticaron a Ash por su apariencia y su vestimenta para nada formal o atrayente para ellas algo en que no les agrado para Hilda e Iris por los comentarios de las jóvenes que no saben con quien se están metiendo.

Al ver que las cosas no irían a ninguna parte Ash con una seña por parte de RotomDex y de Pikachu se levantaron del lugar hasta que…..

-PUEDEN CALLARSE UNA VEZ POR TODAS…NO TENEMOS HAMBRE, NO TENEMOS SED, SOLAMENTE QUEREMOS TENER UNA BATALLA DE GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD STRAITON-Grito Iris muy cabreada callando de una vez a los trillizos que se sintieron intimidados por la repentina ataque de Ira de la pelimorada y en consecuencia también las comensales también se sobresaltaron por el grito de esa chica que también se callaron al ver el temperamento volátil de Iris.

-(y ahora quien se comporta como una niña)-Pensaron al unísono tanto Ash e Hilda con una pequeña gotita en la nuca al ver el comportamiento bipolar y Tsundere de Iris y en sus estallidos de ira ante tales situaciones, y ella que según es la más ''madura'' de todas…quien lo diría.

-(Esta chica aparenta ser madura y aventurera pero es la más infantil y Tsundere de todas)-Pensó RotomDex también con una gotita en la nuca y al igual que él también lo demostraba en su pantalla un emojin de una carita con una gotita en la nuca.

-Cilan, en verdad aunque nunca rechazamos una buena comida gratiuita por parte de ustedes, tanto Iris, Hilda, y yo estamos más interesados en tener una batalla en el gimnasio Straiton ya que hemos venido a luchar y no me iré de aquí sin pelear una buena batalla-Declaro Ash con firmeza pero aun manteniendo la calma a los trillizos que se estaban mirando del uno al otro al ver que estos entrenadores estaban más deseosos en pelear que en comer.

Y antes de que Ash o sus compañeras se levantaran de sus asientos se sorprendieron de que todas las miradas estuvieran antentas a en ellos/as.

-¡! UNA BATALLA DE GIMNASIO!-Fue el estruendoso grito por parte de las comensales que de pasar a una apáticas a unas emocionadas al escuchar en que quería una batalla de gimnasio e inclusive los que estaban comiendo o bebiendo dejaron de hacer eso para centrarse en lo que harian ahora nuestros héroes.

-Eso es lo que hemos estado queriendo desde que llegamos a ciudad straiton, y estamos aquí para luchar y vencerles en su gimnasio-Fue lo que dijo Ash a las comensales esperando alguna respuesta de los meseros o por parte de las comensales por la reacción sorprendida.

`y al ver que nadie reaccionaba, ya ash planeaba retirarse del lugar hasta que fue detenido por los trillizos al azabache.

-Un Momento-Dijo Cilan llamando la atención a Ash junto a los demás al ver que de pronto comenzaron a apagarse toda la iluminación del restaurante sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de las comensales que comenzaron a lanzar expresiones un tanto cursis.

-Oh My God, veremos otra nueva batalla, debe ser nuestro día de suerte-Dijeron varias comensales con un suspiro de alegría confundiendo a nuestros héroes al ver la reacciones de las comensales.

En ello los tres camareros estaban parados frente a una gran cortina donde ellos con un chasquido de sus dedos la luz vuelve a surgir mostrando a los tres mellizos sonriendo a los retadores.

-Vaya que ustedes son difíciles de convencer, pueden que sean novatos pero noto un gran gusto por la aventura y los desafíos. Bienvenidos sean todo, Soy su servidor y líder de gimnasio el elegante Cilan-Se presentó de manera cordial y elegante Cilan causando gran furor en sus admiradoras comensales que comenzaron a suspirar nuevamente por el peliverde.

-Ustedes siempre nos encienden la pasión cuando hay nuevos oponentes al cual enfrentar, Soy Chilli, Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Straiton-Se había presentado el pelirrojo llamado Chili con su sonrisa que provoco más alaridos de sus admiradores y suspiros en ellas, mientras que nuestros héroes seguían un tanto sorprendidos en ver a dos lideres de gimnasios, en un solo lugar…vaya que la región de unova tiene muchas sorpresas.

-Demostremos nuestra calurosa bienvenida, con un refrescante combate, entrenadores, Soy Cress, Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Straiton-Se presentó el peliazul Cress de manera sencilla pero elegante ante los entrenadores causando gran emoción por parte de las comensales pero también confundidos y sorprendidos por parte de Ash, Hilda, Iris, Pikachu y RotomDex en presencial por primera vez un gimnasio donde tienen a tres líderes de gimnasio.

-¿Tres líderes de Gimnasio?-Pregunto con un poco de escepticismo Ash ya que en todos los viajes que ha recorrido, ya le han tocado luchar contra parejas, tales el caso de ciertos hermanos en Hoenn, pero nunca pensó que estaría por luchar ante tres líderes de gimnasio.

-Correcto joven Ash, y con ello damos comienzo el espectáculo-Respondió con simpleza Cilan y tanto Chilli y Cress aplaudieron para que luego detrás de la cortina se revelara que detrás de los trillizos se había revelado que había un cuarto oculto

Y detrás suyo se revelaba un gran campo de batalla donde el campo está ambientado en suelo rocoso, y en sus alrededores en la planta baja había asientos donde se podría sentarse para esperar mientras que en la planta alta con gradas había asientos donde se tenía una vista panorámica donde se podría ver el campo de batalla en una buena posición.

-Vaya que lo tenían muy bien escondido en la fachada de ser un restaurante de 5 estrellas-Dedujo RotomDex todavía sorprendido al ver el gimnasio y comenzando a tomar fotografías ya que este es su primera visita a un gimnasio y vaya que superaron sus expectativas.

Una vez que los tres líderes de gimnasio hicieron señas a que los entrenadores pasaran al gimnasio notaron la sensación que tanto extrañaba ash y era la sensación a la hora de combatir en un gimnasio oficial, era un momento donde cualquier entrenador u entrenadora disfrutara.

.Bien, Ash, Hilda e iris, es el momento en que selecciones a tu oponente de batalla-Dijo Cilan a sus retadores nuevamente sorprendiendo nuevamente a Ash al ver que tendría que elegir cual luchar, y eso también eran los pensamientos de Hilda mientras que Iris no era una retadora y solo una espectadora.

-¿tenemos que elegir uno de ustedes para enfrentarnos?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash e Hilda al tener la posibilidad en enfrentarse a uno de los trillizos, mientras que iris esta comenzó a negarlo ante la pregunta de Cilan.

-Por supuesto que sí, puedes elegir entre Chilli, Cress o contra mí. La regla dice que si resultas ganador entre que elijas, ya sea un uno vs uno, te ganaras la medalla Triple-Explico Cilan en como seria las reglas en que podrían ser un clásico uno vs uno entre uno de los hermanos, y asi ganarse la medalla trio.

Y antes de que pudieran elegir tanto Ash e Hilda, nuevamente los hermanos interrumpieron para luego sacar cada uno sus respectivas pokebolas.

-Antes de que decidan, les daremos una pequeña ventaja, ya que ambos son nuevos en esta liga, le daremos una ventaja, por cortesía de la casa-Dijo Cilan y tanto él y sus hermanos lanzaron de sus respectivas pokebolas revelándose tres pokemon bastante particulares que para Ash rara vez los veía, ya que los vio en Kalos y en Alola.

-Este es mi compañero fiel Pansear-Dijo Chilli presentado a su pokemon de tipo fuego que en realidad es un pequeño primate con tonalidades rojo con amarillo canario y lo las llamativo de eles era su copete en forma de una llama al igual que Chilli.

-Este es mi compañero Panpour-Dijo Cress presentado a Panpour que al igual que Pansear es un primate pero a excepción de Pansear, este tiene tonalidades de color azul con amarillo canario y lo las llamativo era su copete en forma de una salpicadura.

-Y por último deja que te presente a mi compañero Pansage-finalizo Cilan presentado a su Pansage que al igual que sus compañeros era un primate, pero a la excepción que los dos, este tiene una tonalidad de color verde con amarillo canario y en su copete tiene la forma de un pequeño árbol.

-Asombroso, son Pansear, Panpour y Pansage, son muy hermosos cuando los ves en persona-Dijo Hilda al ver a los pokemon primates y al igual que ella Iris también le gustaba ver esos nuevos pokemon aunque fuera una domadora de dragones, le gusta conocer nuevos pokemon.

-(Esto estará interesante) ¡RotomDex! ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Pensó y Pidió Ash a Rotom y este con gusto comenzó a hacer su parte como Pokedex para ampliar la información de esos pokemon de Unova y aparte de ayudar tanto a Ash e Hilda en sus respectivas batallas.

-Dejamelo a mi compañero… **Bip Bip bip….Pansear, el Pokémon ardiente, del tipo fuego. Pansear vive en cuevas cerca de volcanes. La temperatura del mechón de su cabeza puede llegar a 300º cuando está enojado.** ….Bip Bip Bip…. _**Panpour, el Pokémon salpicadura, del tipo Agua. Los Panpour vivían en los bosques hace mucho tiempo, pero desarrollaron un cuerpo que sea fácil vivir cerca del agua. Es capaz de almacenar agua en su copete de la cabeza**_. Bip Bip… _ **Pansage, el Pokémon mono hierba, del tipo Planta. Pansage ofrece las hojas de la cabeza a los Pokémon que tienen bajo nivel de energía. Las hojas alivian el estrés**_. -Fue lo que explico RotomDex en su base de datos para Pansear, Panpour y Pansage al ver que se enfrentaría a un tipo Fuego, Agua y Planta, por suerte seria un uno vs 1 y ya habían improvisado que estrategia iban a usar.

-Gracias por la información RotomDex, woow muy buenos opoentes por cual elegir vaya que la región de Unova tiene sus sorpresa-Comento Ash al tener muchas posibilidades por cual oponente elegir y muchas posibilidades en como tener el combate.

Justo en este momento se acercan los tres líderes de gimnasio junto a sus respectivos pokemon esperando a ver a quien seria los elegidos para combatir.

-y bien Ash e Hilda, a quien ha decidido a enfrentarnos, ¿a mí?-Pregunto Cilan ofreciéndose como la primera opción como oponente.

-Sería un gran alto honor en que me eligirieran-Dijo Chilli también ofreciéndose de manera voluntaria en ser la segunda opción como oponente.

-Debo Admitir que me da igual en que m elijan-Dijo Cress de manera desinteresadas ofreciéndose como la tercera opción.

En ello Ash decidió intervenir en estos momentos al haber que había tomado la decisión.

-Hilda, este será tu primera prueba en tu paso hacia la liga Unova, asi que te concedo en que elijas tu primero a tu oponente-Dijo Ash a Hilda concediéndole la primera oportunidad en enfrentarse sea a Cilan, Chilli o a Cress, y esta le sonrió al azabache a la pelicastaña y esta agradecida por animarla en estos momentos.

-(Gracias por eso Ash. Espero sorprenderte y ver cuánto he mejorado como entrenadora)-Pensó la pelicastaña sonriendo al ver que le ha llegado su momento en debutar en la Liga Unova.

-y bien a quien has elegido Retadora Hilda-Pregunto ahora Cress a Hilda y esta miro a los oponentes y con su mano apunto a su próximo oponente.

-Elegiré a Chilli como mi oponente por la medalla triple-Respondió con seguridad Hilda a su próximo oponente que sería Chilli y Pansear y estos felices al ser seleccionados asintieron ala respuesta de la pelicastaña

-Sera un gran honor en luchar contra vos Hilda esperemos que tengamos una batalla buena-Dijo Chilli emocionado en ver que fue el primero en ser seleccionado ante la entrenadora de pueblo arcilla y ahora todo el enfoque estaban en Ash que seguía sereno y serio deduciendo cual sería su opción de oponente.

Y antes de que Cress o Cilan se ofrecieran para que sean opoentes del azabache, este se les adelanta.

-Quiero luchar ante ustedes….Cress y Cilan, un 2 vs 1 en modalidad de Desventaja-Declaro firmemente Ash lanzando la bomba a los líderes de gimnasio que se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHH!-Fue la exclamación de tanto de los trillizos, las comensales, e inclusive para Hilda, Iris y RotomDex, este último todavía sorprendido en ver que a pesar de la madurez y serenidad de Ash, todavía era el osado, aventurero y determinado Ash que recuerda tal como es el azabache.

-Mientras tanto con Anabel y Rosa-

Nuevamente con la agente Anabel y su nueva compañera y testigo Rosa ya habían llegado a las puertas del gimnasio de ciudad straiton donde Anabel y Rosa estarían viendo la lucha por parte del Agente Ash en su primera lucha en la región de Unova

Y al ver que se escuchó un gran escándalo por parte de la parte detrás del ''restaurante'' notaron que ya estaba abierto la compuerta secreta donde esta revelado el Gimnasio de esta ciudad por parte de Anabel noto que ya estaba a punto de comenzar los combates.

-(Como siempre justo a tiempo Ash, espero ver cuánto has progresado en estos años que has viajado por las 6 regiones)-Penso Anabel sonriendo al ver que tantos procesos ha hecho por parte de su pareja.

-Se escucha una gran conmoción Anabel, hay que ir para allá a ver si ya comenzaron los combates en el gimnasio-Dijo Rosa haciendo el intento en llamarla la atención y en que continuaran hacia el gimnasio donde ambas chicas llegaron hasta las gradas de la planta alta y ahí vieron a una pelimorada sentada junto a su Axew animando a los retadores.

En eso Iris noto la presencia de Anabel y de Rosa que estaban mirando debajo de las gradas y ahí estaban a punto de comenzar una lucha entre el líder de gimnasio Chili ante la Retadora Hilda.

-Hay asientos disponibles para el enfrentamiento, siéntanse cómodos chicas-Invito Iris a las chicas y estas vieron que les ofrecía puestos vacíos para que pudieran ver mejor la batalla cosa que aceptaron las chicas.

-Muchas gracias ehh..ettoo….-Agradeció Rosa pero no sabía cual era el nombre de la pelimorada a lo cual ella por esta ocasión no decidió llamarla infantil o niñita.

-Mucho gusto soy Iris, y este es mi compañero Axew-Se presentó Iris hacia las chicas y estas aceptaron el gesto por parte de la doma dragones.

-Encantada en conocerla, Soy Rosa y también te presento a mi compañera Anabel-Se presentaba Rosa a Iris y también presentaba a la pelilila saludándola aunque por dentro debe estar muy celosa al ver una de tantas chicas que están interesadas en su compañero y pareja sentimental.

-(Con que ella es Iris…hmm nada mal, no se ve tan mala chica aunque presiento que ella presenta ataques de Bipolaridad y con Tsundere….bueno al final de todo siento que es una buena chica, será interesante conocerla)-Pensó Anabel analizando a Iris mentalmente de manera tranquila para que no la atacara nuevamente los celos por parte de la pelilila.

Y al terminar las presentaciones, nuevamente prestaron atención hacia el campo de batalla donde el anunciador y réferi de esta contienda seria Cilan.

De regreso al presente.

Una vez que se hicieron las reglas entre los hermanos líderes de gimnasio y los retadores que serían Ash e Hilda serían las siguientes

Por Hilda vs Chilli sería una lucha clásica de 1 vs 1 donde solo podrían usar un pokemon y la batalla terminara hasta que uno de los pokemon del lado contrario sea debilitado o ya no pueda continuar más.

Mientras que por Ash, este al retar tanto a Cress y Cilan en pedirles una lucha de desventaja del 2 vs 1 tanto Cilan y Cress hicieron las reglas en donde el retador se podría usar dos pokemon al instante al igual que ellos sería una lucha de 2 vs 1 donde el Retador tendría que derrotar a los dos oponentes y evitar que debilitaran a los suyos.

Una vez que se establecieron las reglas, tanto Cress y Ash se sentaron en los asientos debajo de la planta baja, mientras que Chilli se ponía del lado izquierdo del campo de batalla e Hilda se ponía en el lado derecho y en el centro estaba Cilan dando las indicaciones.

-¡Esta será una batalla de un Pokemon!, ¡No se permitirán sustituciones! ¡y la batalla terminara hasta que uno de sus pokemon ya no puedan continuar y se declarara ganador al vencedor de esta contienda! ¡Por favor Hilda, Muestre a su pokemon que usara-Anuncio Cilan con tono de arbrito dando comienzo el enfrentamiento.

-¡Snivy sal Ahora-Dijo la pelicastañna sacando a su compañera inicial de tipo planta saliendo con elegancia y simpleza Snivy con una mirada segura tal como la de su entrenadora.

-Vaya con que te gusta llevar las cosas al límite, sabes que estarás en desventaja de tipo Hilda-Dedujo Chili viendo que este tendría una ventaja por tener a Pansear que es tipo Fuego pero para Hilda le dio una sonrisa segura en que ella saldría vencedora.

-He aprendido en estos días, que a pesar de las desventaja, puedo vencer ante la adversidad-Comento Hilda al haber aprendido un poco de Ash que no importara la desventaja de tipo, esta le encontraba la manera de vencer a su opoente con estrategia e improvisación.

-Muy bien Hilda, espero que des tu mejor lucha porque Pansear y yo no te la dejaremos fácil-Dijo Chili y el junto a Pansear están esperando en que el réferi Cilan diera el inicio del combate de esta ronda.

-¡Que Inicie la batalla por la medalla Triple!-Anuncio Cilan dando inicio el combate donde tanto Pansear y Snivy se miraban desafiante al igual que sus entrenadores.

-Snivy, usa _**Tacleada**_ en Pansear-Ordeno Hilda a Snivy y está dando la iniciativa corriendo directamente en Pansear y este recibió de lleno el ataque retrocediéndolo con un poco de dolor pero se repuso de inmediato para ver que seguía en pie.

-Buen ataque pero te falta mucho más, Pansear usa _**Lanzallamas**_ -Ordeno el pelirrojo a Pansear y este lanzo desde su boca una potente llamas en dirección de Snivy que seguía quieta.

-Snivy, usa las rocas para protegerte y contraatácalo con _**Látigo Cepa**_ -Ordeno la pelicastaña obligando a su compañera en que se protegiera con las rocas incorporadas en el campo de batalla protegiéndose de las lanzallamas de Pansear y al ver una pequeña cobertura esta decidió atacarlo con látigo cepa a cierta distancia para evitar que le dañara el lanzallamas.

-Evádelo con _**Excavar**_ Pansear-Ordeno Chili viendo que era momento del contraataque y en ello Pansear comenzó a excavar debajo del campo de batalla evadiendo el látigo cepa de Snivy preocupando tanto a la entrenadora y a su compañera inicial.

-Snivy no dejes que te ataque, corre en Zig-Zag en el campo de batalla y contraatácalo con Látigo Cepa-Ordeno Hilda conservando la compostura para no caer en la preocupación y al igual que ella Snivy comenzó a correr en Zig-Zag para evitar de que Pansear lo emboscara debajo de la pokemon tipo planta hasta que luego de algunos metros debajo de Snivy se revelo el pequeño primate atacándolo.

-Ahora Snivy sujétalo con **látigo Cepa** -Ordeno nuevamente Hilda a Snivy y esta se recompuso del ataque de Excavar para luego sujetarlo de los brazos de Pansear cosa que aprovecho Chili.

-Muy bien Pansear, sujeta a Snivy y atraerlo a ti con _**Puño de Fuego**_ -Ordeno Chili esperando el momento indicado en que Pansear sujetara firmemente el látigo de Cepa de Snivy, para luego atraerlo muy cerca para rematarlo con un potente puño de fuego que golpeo directamente Snivy causando severas quemaduras.

-¡Snivy! ¿Todavía puedes luchar compañera?-Pregunto con cierta preocupación por las quemaduras dadas por el puño de fuego y Snivy a pesar del intenso dolor, todavía puede estar de pie luchando para el alivio de su entrenadora.

-Muy bien Pansear nuevamente usa _**Excavar**_ -Ordeno Chili haciendo que nuevamente Pansear usara Excavar esperando contraatacar de nuevo y nuevamente dejando a una aturdida Snivy esperando el ataque.

-(Es muy peligroso en corta distancia, y son muy poco efectivo en larga distancia, así que necesitaremos que…..Ya lo tengo)-Pensó Hilda teniendo alguna idea en ver si todo salía bien podría vencer a Chili.

 _ **-Mientras tanto con los espectadores-**_

 _ **-Por Iris, Rosa y Anabel-**_

-A pesar de que es su primera vez en una lucha de gimnasio, lo está haciendo muy bien-Dijo Iris viendo que a pesar de la desventaja que esta su amiga, seguía manteniendo la serenidad.

-Sí, veo que está analizando bien la situación, me sorprende que luche ante desventaja, es muy temeraria de su parte-Comento Rosa un tanto preocupada por ver la lesión de Snivy pero también viendo la fluidez en cómo se comportaba en un combate.

-(Se ve que la novata lo está haciendo muy bien, vaya que aprendió bien en base de Ash, me pregunto qué tal lo hará)-Pensó Anabel analizando el estilo de combate de Hilda que es muy parecido el estilo de Ash en base a improvisación, osadía y seguridad.

 _ **-Por Ash-**_

-(Vas bien Hilda, y me sorprende que eligieras a Snivy, pero veo que querías experimentar tu primer combate con tu inicial, todo falta en quien maneje mejor el combate)-Pensó Ash observando el combate de Hilda pero también analizando la estrategia de uno de los hermanos conocedores y planear una estrategia rápida y contundente.

 _ **-De regreso al Combate-**_

-¡Ahora Snivy, apunta al hoyo mas cercano y usa _**Ciclón de Hojas**_!-Ordeno Hilda viendo que Chili le había dejado una pequeña abertura para el contraataque y decidió aprovecharlo y con ello Snivy comenzó a soltar varias hojas filosas alrededor suyo formándose un pequeño ciclón en ella para luego lanzarlo en el pequeño hoyo hecho por Pansear y este seguía oculto de bajo sin saber del peligro inminente que tenía preocupando a Chili.

-Pansear sal de ahí ahora-Grito Chili a panesar esperando en que su compañero lo hallara escuchado rápidamente y evitar el ataque improvisado de Snivy pero….

Debajo del suelo en otro Hoyo salía disparado Pansear golpeado por los cortes del Ciclón de Hojas aturdiéndolo ante la preocupación de Chili y el alivio de Hilda al ver que iba bien lo planeado ahora debería rematarlo.

-Bien Snivy agárralo con _**Látigo Cepa**_ y estámpalo en el suelo-Ordeno Hilda rápidamente aprovechando que seguía aturdido Pansesar, Snivy nuevamente con su látigo cepa agarro firmemente en la cintura de Pansear para luego estamparlo fuertemente al suelo lesionándolo aún más.

-¡Que! Oh No, Pansear, contraataca con _**lanzallamas**_ -Ordeno Chili a su compañero en un último intento en lanzar su lanzallamas para rematarla pero no pudo hacer su técnica debido al intenso dolor por los cortes y contusiones haciendo que Snivy le diera una mirada a su entrenadora en que era la hora.

-Terminemos con esto con _**Corte**_ -Ordeno la pelicastaña viendo que seguía por el látigo cepa, Snivy se acercó rápidamente a él y con u cola desprendiendo un color blanco resplandeciente hizo un corte diagonal en pansear dando el golpe de gracia en el para luego caer al suelo totalmente debilitado.

Cilan al ver el K.O de Pansear dio terminado el combate a favor de hilda.

-¡Pansear ya no puede continuar, y la victoria es para Snivy, y con ello la ganadora de esta Ronda es Para Hilda de Pueblo Arcilla!-Anuncio Cilan dándole la victoria a la retadora Hilda que está emocionada al haber ganado con Snivy en su primer combate oficial en un gimnasio dándole la victoria.

 _ **-Reacciones en las gradas-**_

Mientras que las porristas/Comensales estaban tristes por la derrota de su estrella, por el otro lado por Anabel, Iris y Rosa están felices por la victoria justa de Hilda.

-Uff vaya victoria un tanto particular, se ve que Hilda improviso y planeo su estrategia hasta el final, se merece esta victoria con creces-Comento Iris feliz al contemplar la victoria de su amiga y ver que mejoro mucho desde que la conoció.

-Se nota que este será su camino hacia la liga Unova, me alegro por ella.-Comento Rosa sonriendo en ver el talento de la pelicastaña y en ver como se desenvolvió en este combate, será interesante para ella conocerla y ser su amiga.

-Bien Hecho Novata (Se ve que aprendió muy bien del mejor, buen trabajo Hilda)-Comento/Pensó la pelilia sonriendo ver un triunfo de una nueva talento desenvolverse en un combate de gimnasio.

-De regreso al campo de batalla-

-Gran trabajo Snivy, sabíamos que íbamos a ganar, pero aun así hay que seguir trabajando juntas para ser las mejores, ahora descansa-Dijo la pelicastaña, sabiendo que debería mejorar en su entrenamiento y mejorar en los combates ante el asentimiento mutuo de Snivy comprendiendo que había mucho que mejorar antes de ser absorbida por su pokebola de su entrenadora.

-Distes tu mejor mucha Pansear, ahora te mereces un buen descanso…Vaya ahora me retracto de lo que dije, sí que tienes una buena química con Snivy al trabajar juntas-Dijo Chili un poco triste al ver su compañero vencido pero emocionado al ver que había sido vencido a las buenas por una retadora prometedora que dio lo mejor de su lucha.

-Gracias Chili, tú también eres un líder de gimnasio que tiene su estilo fuerte, fue un honor haber luchado contra ti-Dijo Hilda aceptando las disculpas del pelirrojo y esta comenzaba a subir las escaleras para subir a las gradas para animar a su amigo azabache

Y antes de que pudiera seguir ahí estaba Ash sonriéndole a ella provocándole un ligero sonrojo en la pelicastaña.

-Bien Hecho, se ve que esta hecha para ganar la liga Unova Hilda-Dijo Ash de manera honesta a su compañera que para serse sincero por parte de él, está sorprendido en ver la fluidez, improvisación y determinación en la hora de combatir por parte de Hilda, se ve que será una temida entrenadora si sigue en ese camino.

-Gracias Ash, ahora me toca animarte en tu próximo combate espero que puedas ante Cilan y Cress-Dijo Hilda sentirse emocionada por el elogio de su amigo que ella es lo que buscaba al ver que la había sorprendido, ya era una pequeña victoria para ella.

-Espero no sorprenderte cuando me enfrente a los dos líderes-Dijo Ash despidiendose de su amiga al ver que ya en unos segundos seria su próximo combate para el azabache.

-Buena suerte Ash-Se despedía rápidamente Hilda dándose los ''cinco'' y tanto Hilda subía hacia las gradas donde ahí estaban ciertas chicas que están ansiosas en ver el próximo y ultimo combate del día de hoy.

Mientras que Ash continuaba su camino hacia el campo de batalla junto a Pikachu y RotomDex donde ahí lo estaban esperando los dos líderes de gimnasio, Cress y Cilan con Panpour y Pansage en el campo de batalla y ahora el que esta de réferi es Chili.

-Ahora te enfrentaras a nosotros Ash, será la primera vez que luchemos en esta modalidad de desventaja, espero que no te arrepientas-Dijo Cress con tranquilidad viendo si había alguna debilidad en Ash..Cosa que no lo noto ya que Ash seguía tranquilo.

-Te daremos la batalla que nunca olvidaras, tendrás que ganarte la medalla pasando ante nosotros-Dijo Cilan con elegancia y al igual que su hermano Cress trato de ver una mella en el azabache sin éxito alguno.

-Eso esperaban de ustedes, no tengan miedo en que usen todo su arsenal, estoy listo para vencerles, mientras más difícil son los oponentes, mas doy lo mejor de mí-Dijo Ash con seguridad al ver que tendría un reto bueno en una lucha de desventaja, ya ha luchado en desventaja ante Luana (Islas Naranja), Liza y Tate (Hoenn), Olympia (Kalos) y los Pokemon Totems en Alola.

-La batalla entre el Retador Ash de la Región de Kanto vs los Lideres de gimnasio Cress y Cilan se hará en desventaja 2 vs 1, no se permitirán sustituciones para los dos, y la batalla terminara hasta que los dos pokemon del contrincante ya no puedan continuar, comprendieron bien ambos-Explico de manera oficial Chili las reglas de este nueva modalidad de combate y ante los asintimientos de ambos ya estaban listos.

-¡Pigeot y Sceptile yo los elijo!-Dijo Ash lanzando sus pokebolas revelando a sus mejores ases de Kanto y Hoenn al mismo tiempo revelándose desde una enorme ave en forma de una águila de gran envergadura y lo más llamativo de él era sus plumas de su cabeza que son largas y hermosas. Y se notaba la elegancia, belleza y fuerza en Pidgeot. Mientras que el segundo era la de una especie de un Dinosaruio con Gecko bípedo de color verde con mirada amenazante en especial con sus ojos reptilianos de color amarillo y su clásico palillo en su boca.

Y ante tal impresión de tales pokemon no se hicieron esperar causando gran impresión y shock por todos

-(Demonios….Esta vez va enserio Ash, pero que elegancia y poder en ellos)-Fueron los pensamientos de los líderes de gimnasio al ver a Pidgeot y Sceptile.

-(Cada vez me sorprende mas Ash, veo que no eres un infantil como creía, me retracto)-Pensó Iris sorprendida al ver tales pokemon foráneos para ella ya que nunca había visto a pokemon regionales de Kanto y Hoenn.

-(…Este es el verdadero potencial de Ash….algo me dice que tienes mucho más sorpresas que por demostrar)-Pensó Rosa totalmente sorprendida en ver estos dos pokemon foráneos para ella y cada vez más está emocionada en ver el verdadero poder de Ash en los combates.

-(Ufff, por suerte aún mantiene el factor sorpresa en aun no usar pokemon regionales de Kalos e Alola….pero por ahora permitiré en que Ash demuestre lo que es capaz de hacer y dar la gran campanada en Unova)-Pensó Anabel que al ver que decidió usar sus mejores pokemon de cada región le preocupaba por la misión, pero por suerte estos no llamarían mucho la atención como los pokemon de la región de Kalos o de Alola.

-(Enserio, Ash es una caja de sorpresa aun sin revelar…enserio deberé conocerlo mejor a mayor profundidad ya que aún tengo un asunto con el)-Pensó Hilda totalmente sorprendida en contemplar al ver tales pokemon que nunca había visto y más que eran foráneos de esta región como Unova y para no perder la curiosidad en ellos, decidio investigar de ellos con su pokedex comenzando con Pidgeot y el final sería Sceptile.

- _ **Pidgeot, el Pokémon ave. La forma evolucionada de Pidgeotto. Aleteando sus alas con toda su fuerza, Pidgeot puede hacer una ráfaga de viento capaz de doblar árboles altos….Sceptile, el Pokémon monte y la forma evolucionada de Grovyle. Las hojas de sus brazos pueden cortar gruesos árboles. Invencible en los combates en la jungla-**_ Fueron las descripciones de su pokedex de Hilda asombrándola por tales pokemon de gran magnitud que estarían comparados o aún más superando a un Braviary y a Serperior como si nada.

 _ **-De regreso con Ash-**_

-(Sé que querían luchar hoy Oshawott y Tepig, pero aún faltan por entrenar, ya tendrán su momento para debutar….pero ahora le debo una lucha a un par de viejos amigos)-Pensó Ash al ver nuevamente a Sceptile y a Pidgeot, en especial este último ya que no luchaba en gimnasio hace mucho tiempo, mientras que Sceptile la última vez que lucho fue en la semifinales de la Liga Sinnoh, ahí ambos se merecían una nueva oportunidad para combatir y hoy se las cumplió su entrenador.-

-Bien la segunda y última ronda entre el retador Ash vs los líderes de gimnasio Cress y Cilan COMIENZEN-Anuncio Chili dando inicio el combate donde Ash decidio actuar rápidamente antes de que los conocedores.

-Pidgeot ataca a Pansage con _**Ráfaga de Aire**_ y Sceptile ataca a Panpour con _**Ataque Rápido**_ -Ordeno Ash al comenzar al aprovechar que tanto Sceptile y Pidgeot eran sus mejores pokemon en términos de velocidad y tanto Pidgeot decidió atacarlo con sus poderosas Alas donde levanto una intensa ráfaga de Aire impidiendo en que Panpour o Pansage actuaran debido al gran airezon, y en ello Sceptile con gran agilidad ataco con una fuerte embestida en Panpour retrocediendo de dolor ante la impresión de los conocedores.

-Panpour, _**Agua Lodosa**_ en Sceptile-Ordeno Cress a su compañero en ver que tendría que contraatacar y panpour con sus manos brillando de un naranja rojizo golpeo el suelo convirtiendo el suelo rocoso a uno lodoso e inestable que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Sceptile.

-Pidgeot, contrarréstalo con _**Remolino**_ en la agua lodosa-Ordeno Ash rápidamente al ver la corriente de agua lodoso en dirección a Sceptile y de inmediato Pidgeot con sus fuertes Alas desplegando el agua en dos dejando vía libre a Sceptile cosa que notaron los conocedores.

-Pansage _**Tumba Rocas**_ en Pidgeot-Ordeno Cilan en acudir en ayuda de su hermano y contrarrestar la gran amenaza en los vientos que es por Pidgeot y tanto Pansage invocaba desde arriba varias rocas cayendo debajo de Pidgeot y Sceptile al ver que iban enserio en su contraofensiva, pues ellos igual lo harian.

-Pidgeot destrúyelos con _**Ala de Acero**_ y Sceptile usa _**Hojas Filosas**_ -Ordeno Ash para contrarrestar el contraataque de Tumba Rocas con Pidgeot usando sus grandes alas que habían brillado con un blanco resplandecientes cortando a la mitad las rocas como si fuera mantequilla y al igual es el caso de Sceptile con sus filosas najas en su antebrazo cortándolos con fineza.

Cilan y Cress al ver que les había un retador veterano con gran experiencia, sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades en ganar pero aun asi darían su mejor batalla con una estrategia.

-Bien Pansage, _**Bala Semilla**_ en Pidgeot/Panpour _**Chorro de Agua**_ en Sceptile-Ordenaron al unisono los hermanos en un doble ataque que Pansage con Bala semilla y Panpour con Chorro de Agua en un ataque dirigido en ambos pokemon.

-Sceptile contrarréstalo con _**Tormenta de Hojas**_ -Ordeno Ash haciendo que Sceptile le desprendieran unas hojas alrededor de su cola y lanzados en forma de una tempestad de hojas anulando los ataques combinados de Panpour y Pansage y en consecuencia la tormenta de hojas también los hizo levantar a ambos del suelo y ahora ambos primates estaban flotando con seveos cortes.

Tanto Pidgeot y Sceptile al ver la mirada de Ash, era hora en terminar el combate de una vez.

-Cilan, Cress, sé que les sorprendí en traer a mis mejores pokemon, pero debo admitir que son buenos líderes de gimnasio, tanto individual o en equipo, y les agradezco en que haya luchado contra ustedes, pero es hora de acabar la batalla. Sceptile remata a Panpour con _**Hojas Filosas**_ y Pidgeot con _**Ataque Rapido**_ en Pansage-Finalizo Ash con esta orden tanto Sceptile y Pidgeot se miraron y asintieron y ambos pokemon un una velocidad sorprenderte, Pidgeot tacleo con fuerza bruta a Pansage estampándolo y como consecuencia debilitándolo al instante mientras que Sceptile con un gran salto en el inicial de Hoenn este remato a Panpour con dos cortes dialogase con sus hojas filosas en Panpour al mismo estilo de un espadachín viendo como Panpour cayó al suelo totalmente debilitado.

Nadie creía en cómo había terminado el combate tan rápido que ni duro ni 3 minutos en la contienda, y más en la contundencia y autoridad mostrada en Ash en esta batalla que la manejo del principio al fin tal como un entrenador veterano que fue directo al combate rápido y preciso.

Para los trillizos estaban si habla, nunca creyeron que cayeran tan rápidamente ante un entrenador experimentado, y dedujeron la velocidad, adaptabilidad, improvisación y madurez de ash a la hora de combatir que vieron que el junto a sceptile y pidgeot le dieron sabor al combate digna de disfrutarse cuantas veces quisieran.

Para sus amigas (y poximas novias) están impresionadas y felices al ver el verdadero poder de ash aunque fuera corto el combate noto que el iba enserio y sin titubeos en combatir, y más con dos pokemon de gran poder.

Ante el suspiro de Chili al ver que la batalla había acabado a favor de Ash levanto su mano en señal de victoria a favor de Ash.

-Tanto Panpour y Pansage ya no pueden continuar, y la victoria es para Sceptie y Pidgeot y con ello la medalla triple es para el Retador Ash de la región de Kanto-Anuncio de manera formal Chili anunciando la victoria de Ash que este manteniendo la serenidad acepto aplausos y elogios por parte de los líderes de gimnasio, las porristas que ahora apoyaban al azabache pero en especial escuchaba las felicitaciones de sus compañeras e amigas, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa en el, cosa que lo noto Pikachu y RotomDex.

-De vuelta a la acción compañero/Pika, pika pikachu-Dijieron sus compañero también emocionados al ver el combate que tanto recuerdan de él, emocionantes y siempre saliendo victorioso.

-(Ya llevamos una medalla, faltan siete más por obtenerlas y un paso más a la liga de Unova)-Pensó Ash al ver que ya había dado el primer paso, ahora deberá seguir a si mientras seguía con su otra misión como Agente y en su misión de detener al Equipo Plasma.

Sin que se diera cuenta bajaron sus compañeras a felicitarle y reunirse con él.

-Buen combate Ash, se ve que no eres un novato como creía, me retracto en lo que opinaba de ti-Comento Iris al ver el combate de Ash y vaya que fue de las mejores que ha visto

-Vaya que lo tenías bien guardado Ash, algo me dice que los demás líderes de gimnasio tendrán que cuidarse de ti de ahora en Adelante-Comento Hilda y feliz al ver que tendría que entrenar a un más para superarlo ya que a pesar de que tuviera interés sentimental en el, también quería superarlo.

-Como siempre tus combates nunca decepcionan Ash, siempre dando tu mejor lucha en cada combate dando el 100% de tu lucha-Comento su compañera Anabel sonriéndole a Ash y este se alegró de verla ya que antes de combatir con Hilda, había sentido la presencia de su pareja y se alegró por la, por suerte tendría ayuda en esta Odisea por Unova

Aunque había que le llamaba la atención y era de otra pelicastaña que estaba alado de Anabel y notaba la mirada de ella que estaba sonrojada con timidez, aunque no lo admitiera para Ash, se veía muy hermosa aunque no lo digiera en voz alta.

Justo que iba a preguntarle quien era la chica, fueron interrumpidos por Cilan, Chili y Cress que aparecieron enfrente de nuestros héroes con dos cajas en sus manos.

-Bueno Hilda, aunque fue tu primera vez en un combate oficial en un gimnasio, te destacastes muy bien en sincronía y trabajo en equipo con Snivy, y me da orgullo verte victoriosa. Por tu parte Ash, todavía sigo impresionado por la fluidez, fuerte determinación e improvisación en la cual lucisteis tus dotes como entrenador pokemon, es más nos distes una lección en la cual nunca deberemos subestimar a entrenadores experimentados y seguir entrenando aún más para estar a nivel de ti…..y es por ello que como prueba que salieron victoriosos/as en nuestro Gimnasio, Se han ganado la Medalla Triple-Comento Cilan y con un paso al frente tanto Chili y Cress abrieron las revelando la Medalla Triple.

La medalla triple está formada por tres piedras con forma de rombo sobre una superficie dorada. Cada piedra tiene un color: de arriba hacia abajo; azul cian, magenta y verde; que representan a los tipos agua, fuego y planta. Y tal como su nombre procede del hecho de que el gimnasio está regentado por tres líderes; o lo que es lo mismo, un trío de líderes.

Y tanto Hilda e Ash tomaron sus medallas y aunque hubiera celebrado junto a sceptile y a pidgeot, ya debía comportarse de manera más tranquila y solamente tomo su porta medallas y coloco la medalla triple en su lugar aunque fue totalmente contrario con Hilda ya que esta comenzó a festejar su victoria.

Y en eso Rosa decide interrumpirlo tocarle su hombro llamándolo la atención a Ash cosa que le llamo la atención a las demás chicas mientras que Anabel hacia un gran esfuerzo en no ponerse celosa o liberar su instinto asesino en las pobres chicas

-Mucho gusto Ash, fue un grandioso combate que demostrasteis, sí que eres un entrenador nato-Dijo con una sonrisa Rosa saludando al azabache y este acepto el saludo de la chica.

-Gracias, como dije no quería decepcionarla ehhhh-Trato de decir ash pero no sabía cómo se llama provocando pequeñas risas por Rosa al er que todavía no se había presentado.

-Rosa, también soy una entrenadora, y he decidido que viajare contigo Ash-Dijo Rosa soltando la Pipe Bomb a todos revelando a la cuarta acompañante de Ash.

-(Hay Arceus…tengo un mal presentimiento en la fuerza)-Pensó Ash sintiendo escalofríos al sentir las miradas penetrantes de tres chicas celosas que mirabas a dagas a Rosa, y este solo pudo tragar en seco sintiendo la muerte cerca.

Esta Historia continuara….

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews.

 _ **alexzero**_

 _ **Gracias compañero por el review, y gracias ya tengo 23 años hehehe y si nadie se lo esperaba lo de Zorua, y si ya N y el Team Plasma ya hizieron sus movimientos y haciendo de las suyas pero no contaban que Ash estaría para detenerles, y si también fue sorpresiva la aparición de Tepig, y gracias por ver los errores que tengo, estare atento a los errores y bueno espero sorprenderte ne el siguiente capitulo amigo.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me da mucho gusto que te halla gustado y si este N no será como el del cannon sino que estará basado en el Manga y en los primeros juegos de BW1, pero no te preocupes por el que al pasar el tiempo abrirá los ojos bajo el punto de vista de Ash y su ideología. Y si aun faltan el otro team plasma de Ghetsis. Y si ya el team plasma de N comenzó su ataque pero no contaba que Ash intervendrían. Y ya veras en que ya debutara Rosa y en que aparecerá Anabel, te sorprenderas del capitulo y ya tome en consideración la opción del 1 vs 1 y gracia por las felicitaciones, saludos amigo.**_

 _ **Bladetri**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y gracias por apoyarme en estos meses complicados en especial que me estuviste correteandome hehehe…como siempre pero bueno, tal como prometi, haría bien el capitulo que te encantaria y lo cumpliré sin importar como. Y si Ash de manera inconsiente no sabe lo que esta haciendo las chicas….nose si sea bueno o malo …y si tal como en el Manga de Pokemon que es un poco mas seria y oscura me dedique en que sea mas seria pero con mucha intensidad en los juegos y cannon… y si N aprenderá por las malas y le dara un infarto en que vea el Fenomeno lazo de Ash-Greninja para que vea que si puede haber lazos entre humanos y pokemon. Y bueno como te lo prometi haría un buen capitulo que lo disfrutes como se debe.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y si ya Ash le esta llendo bien en Unova junto a sus amigas, y ya pronto aparecerá en mas clubes de batalla y detendrá al Team Plasma y espero sorprenderte cuando aparezca Anabel.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si creeme que el Team Plasma es mucho mas siniestro que otras organizaciones criminales que has visto, y sabia que te gustaría Zorua y los nuevos pokemon dados por Ash, Hida e Iris. Y si a su debido tiempo ya Hilda ira descubriendo un poco mas del verdadero Ash. Y ya vere como Ash capturara a Snivy que fue mucho mas difícil atraparla que a Litten o Taillow, y ya tome en consieracion la lucha de desventaja como en el canno pero hare algunos cambios que seguro te encantara.**_

 _ **aten92**_

 _ **Buenas compañero amm gracias por el review y por el apoyo dado, espero seguir sorprendiéndote amigo, saludos.**_

 _ **Lector Luigi**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review, y si ya fue el primer Round entre As se verán muchas mas confrontaciones entre ambos sujetos, y me alegro que te gustara en que Ash tuviera a Zorua y a Tepig y ya tome en consideración la opción, gracias.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si Ash tiene una vida romántica bastante complicada y eso añadiéndole su estatus como Agente y campeón regional, la presión debe estar al tope para Ash, pero estoy seguro que Ash lograra tener estabilidad en su relación con las chicas, y ya tome en consideración la opción de las batallas.**_

 _ **Elay Grimm**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, como has estado gracias por el review, y me alegro que te halla gustado y si Ash le gano a le si me gusto esa frase y le quedaba muy bien para que Ash se lo dijiera en la cara a N en que iria por el cueste lo que cueste, y si la historia debe contener contenido oscuro, serio como una buena serie debe tenerlo y estoy segu o que te gustara. Hmmmm y en cuanto a lo del Aura…..todavia lo estoy debatiéndolo.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y también gracias por la paciencia que me has dado y espero que la paciencia halla dado frutos y quiero que disfrutes del capitulo que he hecho.**_

-Ufff vaya meses que me tomo escribir, debo admitir que gracias a alguien comencé a escribir el capitulo de Unova luego de que subiera el capítulo anterior y aunque al principio me constaba como armarlo del principio al fin lo comenze a escribirlo a mi tiempo hasta que…surgió la tragedia…19 de septiembre, un día que jamás lo podre olvidar…luego de pasar el peor susto que he vivido en sobrevivir un sismo de 7.2 grados, estuvo muy asustado en todo septiembre al sentirme asustado por las réplicas, no mentiré pero casi me daba el estrés postraumático pero logre superarlo…y bueno en ese tiempo que me recuperaba retorne a escribirlo pero también me cruze en escribir el capitulo de una nueva vida y unova bueno tanto octubre y noviembre me la dedique escribiendo totalmente a Unova y si me costaba como armarla desde la aparición de Anabel, el debut esperado de Rosa, la relación entre Ash, Iris e Hilda, y claro también el debuto de Cilan y las batallas en el gimnasio de ciudad straiton, me costaba como armarlas desde mi cabeza y plasmarlas en Word….fue algo difícil pero no imposible, y bueno le debo agradecer el apoyo dado de varios amigos lectores y autores que me brindaron su apoyo y gracias por su apoyo ya podre subir este capitulo en lo que me queda del 2017.

Bueno tal como vieron ya se vio la aparición de Rosa ahora como la cuarta integrante del grupo de Ash y la renicorporacion de Anabel, aumentando mas la tensión entre Ash y sus amigas, y para dar el toque final, las batallas de gimnasios que no faltan y ya Hilda y Ash lograron salir victoriosos en ganarse la medalla triple y asi un paso mas hacia la liga Unova.

Y claro no faltaría en que debutara el DeepvastShipping y ya están el AbilityShipping, OthelloShipping y NegaiShipping que habrá fricciones entre ambas chicas a pesar de que ash tratara de convivir con ellas en términos de paz…cosa que le será imposible con 4 mujeres interesadas sentimentalmente a el.

Y no se preocupen que ya el siguiente capitulo se unira Cilan al grupo tal como el cannon.

Y bueno el próximo capítulo que les gustaría ver.

Round 2 entre Ash vs el Team Rocket por rescatar a Munna

O la captura de la escurridiza Snivy para Ash y le avance de las relaciones entre ash y sus compañeras.

Y antes de irme, hare un ligero cambio…origialmente pensé que ash tendría el lycanroc diurno pero ahora por el cannon lo remplazare por el Lycanroc Crepuscular para adaptarlo mejor al fic.

Bueno amigos gracias por todo el apoyo dado pero en estos meses quisiera retornar a proyectos que he dejado por escribir capítulos en estos meses y quisiera acabarlos y bueno a su debido tiempo los publicare y espero que sea el agrado de todos ya que tengo muchas cosas que quiero escribir y plasmarlos.

Pero no se preocupen amigos todavía podre escribir capitulso…no dire cuales para que no me presionen pero ahí estaré ehhh…pero bueno pueden contactarme por Facebook o por whatssapp por si gustan hablarme, aquí los estare esperando para platicar.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la proxima


	9. Una nueva amenaza surge y el despertar

**Una nueva amenaza surge y el despertar del aura**

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Y en eso Rosa decide interrumpirlo tocarle su hombro llamándolo la atención a Ash cosa que le llamo la atención a las demás chicas mientras que Anabel hacia un gran esfuerzo en no ponerse celosa o liberar su instinto asesino en las pobres chicas

-Mucho gusto Ash, fue un grandioso combate que demostrasteis, sí que eres un entrenador nato-Dijo con una sonrisa Rosa saludando al azabache y este acepto el saludo de la chica.

-Gracias, como dije no quería decepcionarla ehhhh-Trato de decir ash pero no sabía cómo se llama provocando pequeñas risas por Rosa al ver que todavía no se había presentado.

-Rosa, también soy una entrenadora, y he decidido que viajare contigo Ash-Dijo Rosa soltando la Pipe Bomb a todos revelando a la cuarta acompañante de Ash.

\- (Hay Arceus…tengo un mal presentimiento en la fuerza)-Pensó Ash sintiendo escalofríos al sentir las miradas penetrantes de tres chicas celosas que mirabas a dagas a Rosa, y este solo pudo tragar en seco sintiendo la muerte cerca.

 _ **De regreso al Presente**_

 _ **Gimnasio/Restaurante de Ciudad Straiton**_

 _ **Ciudad Straiton/Gres, Región de Unova**_

Silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar en el campo de batalla luego de grandiosos combates en el gimnasio por parte entre los líderes de gimnasio los Trillizos Lideres/Conocedores Pokemon Cilan, Chilli y Cress ante los Retadores por parte de Hilda que al ser su primera vez en un combate oficial de gimnasio lo hizo muy bien, mientras que por el otro lado por Ash este con autoridad y centrado en las batallas Ash logro vencer en desventaja de 2 vs 1 usando a dos de sus mejores pokemon venciéndolos al mismo tiempo ganándose el asombro por parte de los hermanos líderes que estaban si habla que no solo los derroto rápidamente sino les demostró lo que un entrenador veterano puede hacer cuando estas centrado a la hora de combatir y eso lo demostró en las expresiones de sus compañeras, en especial en ciertas pelicastañas que se emocionaron al ver el combate por parte del azabache que no decepciono, sino más fue las emociono al ver el potencial de Ash.

Y una vez ganado sus respectivas medallas Triple/Trio para Hilda y Ash, bueno todo era alegría por parte de ambos entrenadores ya que era su primer paso hacia la liga unova, y en ello tanto Anabel, Rosa, Iris y bajaron de las gradas a festejar las victorias de ambos entrenadores hasta que…

…surgieron los problemas…para cierto entrenador/Agente/Campeón….

…quien diría que esta chica llamada Rosa provocaría que de pasar a un lugar animado y alegre a uno tenso y callado en especial en ver a las tres compañeras de Ash emitiendo un enorme instinto asesino que se notaba las miradas afiladas en parte de Rosa.

 _ **Pov de las chicas**_

\- (Quien te crees Rosa para permitirte que te acercas a mi pareja, como desearía que mi Metagross te aplastara…pero ya que eres una testigo protegida…arghhhhh)-Pensó con rabia contenida por Anabel al mirar a dagas a Rosa, aunque por dentro esta asesinando a la chica, por publico tenía una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero mantuvo su compostura por parte de la agente pelilila.

\- (Y esta chica quien se ha creído para dejar que este cerca de mi Ash, como desearía que mi Excadrill usara su Cuerno Taladro en ella)-Pensó Iris muy enojada al ver a esa chica muy apegada a su compañero y más la encabruñaba al ver la apariencia de Rosa en ver que la pelicastaña está un poco más desarrollada que ella, cosa que la encabronaba más a la pelimorada.

\- (Grr otra más interesada en mi Ash, como desharía que ella no estuviera aquí ahora, y para empeorar, esta chica me estará ganando en apariencia, pero no dejare que ganes Rosa)-Pensó con enojo Hilda también sintiéndose intimida por la apariencia de Rosa que al ser una joven un poco menor que ella, está mejor desarrollada en cuanto a su busto que ella.

-(Brrrrr nose porque de repente sentí un aroma de felicidad y paz a uno de tensión y frio, esa chica es la manzana de la discordia)-Pensó Cilan con Miedo al sentir la ira de las chicas que seguían mirando a Dagas a Rosa y esa era también la opinión de sus hermanos conocedores sentían esa sensación de muerte.

Mientras que las demás porristas/comensales sintieron el instinto asesino de las compañeras de ash, estas se retiraron en silencio evitando una muerte lenta y dolorosa, en otro lado por Ash este seguía un tanto nervioso que, a pesar de seguir sereno, sentía muchos nervios al sentir las miradas asesinas de sus amigas en Rosa, en especial que Pikachu y RotomDex estaban muy rígidos y nerviosos al sentir tal sensación de muerte.

-(¿Por qué carajos siento que la vida de Rosa y en especial la mía corren un grave peligro de muerte?...Bah debe ser mi imaginación…eso creo)-Pensó Ash tratando de ver una solución rápida a ese embrollo que acaban de meterlo por parte de Rosa luego de declarar que acompañara a él junto a sus demás amigas que también están viajando con él, de por sí ya Anabel está muy celosa en que este con otras chicas, ahora con 3 hermosas chicas…Sentía una muerte lenta y agonizante.

Pero por el otro lado por Rosa que a pesar que si sentía los instintos asesinos por parte de las chicas en especial en la cual sería su guardiana Anabel era la que más emanaba un aura de muerte en su contra por parte de ella, pero si ha sobrevivido a atentados en su contra y ha afrontado a la muerte varias veces, eso es poco considerado, eso era la opinión por parte de Rosa.

\- (Vaya…sí que deben querer mucho a Ash y no lo puedo negar, su personalidad y su forma de ser te atraen y te sientes seguro al estar a su lado…aunque seamos buenas amigas, tampoco quiero ceder ante el corazón de Ash)-Pensó con convicción Rosa decidida al dar pelea ante el afecto del Azabache, pero también quisiera hacer una relación amistosa con las demás amigas y ser muy buenas compañeras o amigas.

Aun el lugar seguía siendo tenso con el aire denso debido el aura de muerte provocado por Anabel, Iris e Hilda que seguían poniendo súper nerviosos tanto a Ash junto a Pikachu, RotomDex, Sceptile, Pidgeot (que todavía aún no habían regresado a sus pokebolas) junto a los líderes de gimnasio y conocedores pokemon Cilan, Chilli y Cress.

\- (Tengo un mal presentimiento sino me muevo rápido, sufriré peor que una estampida de mis Tauros en el laboratorio del profesor Oak…piensa Ash …)-Trato de pensar en una idea por parte de Ash y estaba analizando opciones viables en las cuales tenía que huir de esa furia femenina que cada vez es más volátil y peligroso.

Y justamente vio el reojo de sus pokemon que le hacían señas al igual que también le daba pequeñas señales en dirección a la puerta de salida del campo de batalla y del gimnasio/restaurante.

-Gracias por la batalla Cilan, Chilli y Cress, este ha sido uno de los mejores combates que he tenido en Unova, y me gustaría que un día volviéramos a combatir-Dijo Ash rompiendo el silencio y la tensión provocado por las chicas que se desconcentraron al escuchar las palabras del azabache.

-También fue un honor en haber combatido contra ti Ash, hemos aprendido mucho sobre ti y usaremos lo que aprendimos en los próximos combates, ya que nos hemos dado cuenta que hay que seguir aprendiendo a pesar de que somos líderes de gimnasio, también nos gustan aprender de nuestros errores y de ahí aprenderemos a mejorarnos-Dijo Cilan a nuestros héroes ya aliviando un poco la atención entre los involucrados en el gimnasio, cosa que tuvo su efecto ya que las chicas ya dejaron de emanar su instinto asesino, para el gran alivio de todos.

-Bien Cilan, Chilli y Cress fue un gusto haberlos combatido, pero si me disculpan debo ir al Centro pokemon para cuidar a Sceptile y Pidgeot-Dijo Ash devolviendo a sus pokemon en sus respectivas pokebolas y listo para ir al centro pokemon como una medida evasiva para huir de la furia de sus compañeros

Y justamente cuando iba a aplicar la retirada táctica, una mano lo detuvo y era la de su querida compañera Anabel que le daba una sonrisa demasiado amable que le causo escalofríos al azabache.

-un momento Ash, deja que te acompañe al centro pokemon-Dijo una sonriente Anabel que puso su mano en el hombro de su pareja poniéndole un poco de presión causando escalofríos, ya que estos eran señales de su próxima muerte.

Pero no solo ella se había interpuesto en la huida de Ash, sino que también Hilda, Iris y Rosa también se lo impidieron provocando más escalofríos en el azabache.

-También quisiera acompañarte al centro pokemon Ash, de todos modos, necesito dejar a mi Snivy en óptimas condiciones-Dijo Hilda sonriéndole de manera tierna a Ash también sujetándolo del hombro.

-También iré contigo Ash, luego de un combate, necesitamos ir a descansar, asi que me asegurare que vayamos al centro pokemon te guste o no-Dijo Iris sonriéndole junto a su Axew que salió de la cabellera en señal de aprobación por parte de la pelimorada.

-También iremos todos Ash, de todos modos, tenemos que ir a descansar-Dijo Rosa incluyéndose a la conversación y dejando en claro a las chicas que no se dejara intimidar ante las miradas asesinas.

-Bien, ha sido un dia completamente pesado, Cilan, Chilli y Cress gracias por la batalla, y si gustan acompañarnos para que curen a sus pokemon podremos ir-Comento Ash a los líderes de gimnasio si gustan ir al centro pokemon cosa que los trillizos asintieron.

-Iremos-Dijeron tanto Cilan, Chilli y Cress a Ash y este junto con sus compañeras decidieron esperarlo afuera del Gimnasio/Restaurante mientras que ambos hermanos cerraban su lugar para ir al centro pokemon de ciudad straiton para curar a sus pokemon debilitados luego de su combate.

Ya una vez reunido todos, nuestros héroes junto a los líderes de gimnasio de ciudad straiton fueron en dirección al centro de pokemon y notaron la hora y viendo que ya estaba atardeciendo al parecer si tuvieron una larga tarde en el gimnasio al parecer.

Mientras caminaban, cierto peliverde seguía en sus pensamientos luego de combatir ante el retador de cabellera azabache, y se debatía si ya era el momento de seguir su destino.

-(Me pregunto, si llego la hora de seguir mi destino, algo me dice que el será el ingrediente secreto de mi siguiente viaje)-Pensó Cilan sonriendo ya que hace tiempo había querido viajar por su cuenta por toda la región de Unova puliendo sus habilidades como Conocedor Pokemon y dar enseñanza a su profesión a los entrenadores y entrenadores de esta región, pero debido a su Status como líder de gimnasio se lo impide, solo esperaba el momento indicado para comenzar su cruzada y creo que la había encontrado por parte del Peliverde.

Pero mientras para cierto entrenador y agente de pueblo paleta este seguía muy nervioso y preocupado en ver que su estrategia no había funcionado del todo bien al ver que está rodeado de sus queridas compañeras que no se le despejaban ni un centímetro más del azabache.

\- (tan cerca y tan lejos del cielo)-Pensó Ash dando un pequeño suspiro en ver que todavía su vida y la de Rosa corría un gran peligro al estar muy cerca de sus queridas compañeras, por lo menos si se desata el apocalipsis, tendrá respaldo de los líderes de gimnasio…por lo menos su sufrimiento no sería tan largo.

Si, era otro dia mas en la hermosa ciudad de Ciudad Straiton.

 _ **Mientras tanto en una parte de la región de Kalos**_

 _ **En Pueblo Boceto**_

Ha pasado más de 1 año luego de que ahora la conocida Artista y Coordinadora pokemon de pueblo Boceto Serena Gabena hallara comenzado su aventura desde ser una entrenadora pokemon, cocinera, corredora de Ryhorns para que su verdadera profesión que es ser una Artista/Perfomance Pokemon gracias a la ayuda dada de sus amigos que la acompañaron en su viaje por toda la región de Kalos desde el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminoise Clemont y su hermanita Bonnie y claro su primer y único amigo de la infancia y primer amor sentimental Ash Ketchum de la región de Kanto. Serena se sentía más segura y confiada en ver que había encontrado su motivación que era en dar felicidad a las personas se dedicó en que sería una reina de kalos, cosa que aún no lo ha hecho ya que necesitaba dar un paso más para la pelimiel.

Gracias a una recomendación por parte de la Ex Reina de Kalos Palermo en que se fuera a la región de Hoenn para probar un nuevo estilo de Actuar que son los concursos pokemon, Serena tenía sus dudas ya que no quería separarse de su amor platónico Ash, pero gracias a la motivación dada por sus pokemon, de los hermanos clemont y Bonnie y claro el apoyo incondicional de Ash, esta opto en seguir su propio camino sola hacia la región de Hoenn, donde ella se despidió de su madre, amigos/as y claro de su amor sentimental donde le hizo una declaración de amor indirecta al azabache junto a un pequeño beso en los labios de este, Serena se marchó hacia Hoenn y con ello una nueva aventura más para la pelimiel.

Y eso fue lo que hizo durante este año en la región de Hoenn donde tuvo que comenzar desde cero en como coordinar en batallas estéticas con sus pokemon donde al principio nada fue fácil para Serena y tuvo que sudar y sufrir para estar entre las mejores, y bueno con algo de suerte y dedicación pudo reunir los 5 listones minimo para competir en el gran festival que a pesar de ser su primera vez…logro estar entre las mejores coordinadoras de esta Region que es Cuna de los Concursos pokemon.

Al final del gran festival en Hoenn, Serena opto por viajar un poco más por esta región recorriendo desde pueblo de Raíz Chica, Pueblo Lavaridge hasta las ciudades como ciudad Petalbourg, Ciudad Lilycove, hasta su ciudad más hermosa de todas, Sootopolis.

Luego de haber recorrido por toda Hoenn ya serena empaco todo lo necesario para regresar a su querido hogar y tomo el primer vuelo a primera hora desde ciudad Slateport hacia Ciudad Luminoise donde le tomo 6 horas de viaje. ya una vez en ciudad Luminoise aunque para la pelimiel estaba entada en visitar a Clemont y Bonnie, decidió hacerlo después ya que después de estar un rato en la terminal para recoger su maletín, fue directamente hacia los Taxis donde tuvo suerte donde había un taxi disponible para Serena y pidió que fueran a Pueblo Boceto, cosa que el taxista acepto con gusto ya que había reconocido a la famosa Finalista serena y decidió llevarla con gusto.

Al final en el viaje fue tranquilo por Serena y había llegado en la entrada del pueblo boceto, tal como le había prometido.

-Listo señorita Serena, hemos llegado a Pueblo Boceto-Dijo el Taxista dejando a Serena en las puertas del pueblo.

-Muchas gracias por su servicio ¿Cuánto le debo? -Pregunto Serena al Taxista al ver cuánto le cobraría por su servicio.

-Bueno señorita serena, por ser una reconocida Artista pokemon al nivel de Aria, quisiera pedirle un autógrafo para mi Hija pequeña, y una dedicatoria, si me la cumple, el viaje será gratuito-Respondió el taxista ya que no era común en toparse con celebridades y esperaba esta oportunidad para poner contenta a su hija con un autógrafo de la finalista de la clase maestra.

-Está bien acepto ¿en dónde tengo que firmar-Pregunto nuevamente serena y en ello el taxista le trae una foto por parte de ella como Artista pokemon y esta comenzó a autografiarlo junto a una dedicatoria especial para su hija, tal como se lo prometió, pero también algo extra para él.

-Listo, espero que su hija este feliz con ello, y le deseo un buen día señor-Dijo serena despidiéndose del taxista.

-Muchas gracias señorita serena, mi hija se pondrá tan contenta con este regalo-Dijo el taxista que al abrir la foto estaba el autógrafo junto con 100 Pokedolares y una nota.

\- ''Le agradezco de corazón por el servicio, esperemos que nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión''

\- (Es una Verdadera Artista de corazón, espero que un día se vuelva Reina de Kalos)-Pensó con alegría el Taxista al recibir la propina por parte de Serena y tomando el autógrafo en el portapapeles, el regreso a trabajar otro día para ganarse el día.

Mientras tanto con Serena ya junto con su maletín y su mochila, recorría el pueblo donde solamente había una pequeña plazuela, jardines con flores, áreas verdes y pocas casas hogareñas muy estilo Europeo Occidental (al estilo de Lyon, Francia) donde había una casa en particular donde Serena camino directamente, y era su hogar

Al llegar a ella entro en la puerta principal de la terraza donde pudo observar estaba el pokemon principal de su madre y era nada más ni menos que un Rhyhorn, que este se levantó de su casita y vio a Serena dando una pequeña sonrisa en el pokemon rinoceronte y volviéndose a recostar en el suelo descansando.

-me alegra de verte de nuevo Rhyhorn-Dijo serena y este devolvió el gesto con un gruñido por parte de Rhyhorn.

Ya una vez saludando a Rhyhorn serna se dirige hacia la puerta principal de su hogar y al llegar esta le da unos pequeños golpecitos a la puerta y esperando que su madre o Fletchling estuvieran en la casa, y se dispuso a esperar hasta que la abrieran.

Y al abrir se muestra una hermosa mujer ya mayor de 40 años de edad de cabellera corta castaña con toques de color Fuscia con un broche de cabello de color amarillo, ojos de color azul, tez clara, vestía una blusa azul marino, pantalones holgados de color verde con estampados de frutas y unos zapatos de piso de color rojo y claro que postrado en su cabella se encontraba un pequeño Fletchling.

-Buenos días… ¿Serena? -Pregunto nada más ni menos que Grace, la madre de Serena que está sorprendida en ver a su hija luego de un año sin verla.

-Vaya forma de recibir a tu hija Mamá-Dijo serena sonriéndole a su madre que seguía en pleno shock, pero se compuso para abrazar a su hija.

-Serena por fin regresasteis, hace más de un año que no sabía nada de ti-Dijo Grace feliz en tener a su hija entre sus brazos ya que, para serle sincero para la madre, se sentía sola al estar en casa y extrañaba en que esutiera ella aquí.

-También me alegra verte de nuevo mama, también te extrañe mucho-Respondió Serena también feliz en estar con su madre, tal como madre e hija no pueden estar separadas siempre.

-Bien serena me tienes mucho en que contarme de tus aventuras por Hoenn, pasa a tu casa, siéntate cómodo-Dijo Grace llevándose a su hija a la casa poniéndola en la sala.

-Claro Mamá también quisiera contarte varias cosas y también me alegra de verte de nuevo Fletchling-Dijo Serena también saludando al ''despertador'' de su mamá cuando esta se quedaba durmiendo, Fletchling lo despertaba

Flet Fletchling-Dijo el pequeño pokemon petirrojo feliz en haberla saludado a la hija de su entrenadora.

Mientras que Grace iba a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de café, serena empezaba a buscar algo entre su mochila y sacaba varios regalos y recuerdos venidos por la región de hoenn y en ello aparece Grace con un par de tazas de café recién preparados por parte de la señora.

-Antes de comenzar te traje algo de Hoenn-Dijo serena entregándole recuerdos comprados de Ciudad Lilycove y de Sotopolis.

-Muchas gracias Serena, me hubiera gustado ir contigo a Hoenn ir a sus ciudades-Dijo Grace recibiendo los regalos dados por su hija.

-Sabía que te gustaría mamá, y adéntrate durante un mes a Hoenn y te encantara-Dijo Serena agarrando la taza de café y tomándolo en compañía de su madre.

-y bien ¿Cómo te fue en los concursos? ¿cómo son? ¿y qué tal tuvisteis una nueva rival? -Pregunto de manera rápida Grace a su hija mientras tomaba sorbos del café caliente.

-Aprendí mucho en Hoenn, los concursos son complicados, pero no difíciles ya que tienen parecido a las Exhibiciones Pokemon. En la primera ronda de los concursos son similares a la ronda final de las ambiciones, si pasas a la segunda ronda, debes enfrentarte a otros concursante hasta que uno gane el Listo de su respectiva ciudad o pueblo…si conseguisteis los cinco listones puedes entrar al gran festival donde solamente compiten los mejores coordinadores y coordinadoras de otras regiones,…y atreves en toda la aventura por Hoenn conocí a varas personajes que me ayudaron y otras que se convirtieron en rival, pero hay una en donde estuvimos cabeza en cabeza en los concursos pokemon..viene de la ciudad de Petalbourg, ya una veterana coordinadora de otras regiones, pero a pesar de que fue mi rival también es una gran amiga que siempre nos llevamos bien y su nombre es May Advance-Comento todo sin dejar nada atrás serena sorprendiéndola a su madre junto a Fletchling que también está de espectador escuchando todas las aventuras que hizo serena en Hoenn.

\- ¿y qué tal te fue en los Concursos Serena? -Pregunto nuevamente su madre a Serena y esta se quedó pensativa recordando sus batallas en los concursos,

-Bueno al principio en los primeros concursos lograba pasar a la primera ronda sin muchos problemas, pero ya en la segunda ronda ya en las batallas sean individuales o dobles no era muy buena y quedaba fuera, pero luego de que me ayudara May dándome algunos consejos y tips, poco a poco logre acostumbrarme a mejorar en las batallas en los concursos coordinando mejor con Delphox, Pangoro y Sylveon…también en mi viaje logre tener en mi equipo desde una Froslass, un Absol y una Milotic y con todos dándome su apoyo incondicional logramos ganar los 5 listones para participar en el gran festival-Comento con Orgullo Serena recordando su mejores momentos y otros malos cuando anduvo por Hoenn pero al final de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, logro estar en el gran festival con ayuda de su amiga May y de sus pokemon.

\- ¿y cómo te fue en el gran festival? -Pregunto nuevamente interesada Grace en ver cómo le fue en el magno evento de los festivales que se hacen en Hoenn.

-Llegué hasta las semifinales hehehe…y nuevamente perdí ante mi maestra May- Respondio con un poco de vergüenza serena ya que al final de todo no pudo vencer a su amiga y rival May.

-No te sientas avergonzada, si pudisteis llegar muy lejos siendo tu primera vez y como Novata, ya es un enorme logro para ti mi niña, me siento orgullosa de ti cuando competisteis en la clase maestra-Dijo Grace con mucho orgullo y aprecio a su hija cosa que levanto el ánimo de la pelimiel.

-Gracias mamá en verdad esta ha sido una de las mejores aventuras que he tenido-Dijo Serena sonriendo en sentirse tan viva y aliviada el probar cosas nuevas como lo son los concursos pokemon en la región de hoenn.

-Me alegro escuchar eso Hija, pero ahora que regresasteis, ¿ya sabes qué hacer? -Pregunto Grace a su hija ahora que ella está aquí en su casa, no sabía cuál sería su siguiente aventura por parte de la pelimiel.

-Pues estaba viendo si volver a competir en las exhibiciones pokemon, y volver a Retar a la Reina de Kalos Aria, o visitar a Ciudad Luminoise a ver a clemont y Bonnie…pero lo que más me gustaría….ir a….-Trato de responder serena cuales serían sus planes pero a los nervios de la chica lo delato para su madre.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la región de Kanto por Ash? ¿verdad? -Respondió con otra pregunta su madre a lo que su hija asintió muy apenada.

-Sí, quiero ir nuevamente a la región de Kanto-Dijo ya un poco más segura de sus palabras serena, cosa que su madre sonrio en ver que su niña seguía creciendo.

-veo que lo sigues amando a Ash desde que eran niños…y porque no vas a Kanto a verlo-Recomendó Grace sabiendo que su hija quería ir a Kanto para estar con el amor de su vida que ella no se oponía, es más le apoyaba incondicionalmente.

-Lose lo sigo amando luego de que me declare en el aeropuerto y quiero estar con él, pero me da miedo en que hallara partido a otra región y sabiendo que se haya encontrado con otra chica más hermosa y más segura de sí misma…tengo miedo en que Ash me hallara olvidado-Comento con mucho Temor Serena en sentir en que Ash la hallara olvidado o peor aún en que tuviera una relación sentimental con una chica, es algo que le carcomía a la pelimiel.

-Serena, no temas, estoy seguro que Ash no te ha olvidado de ti, y además con la despedida y la declaración que le hicisteis, lo dejasteis muy bien en claro que irías por él, así que no deberías preocuparte Serena-Dijo Grace alentando a su niña en que no cayera en la desesperación y en el miedo en no perder las esperanzas en el amor hacia Ash.

-Gracias mama, lo necesitaba ahora estoy más segura que esta vez me ganare completamente el corazón de Ash-Dijo Serena ya más segura de sí misma cosa que le alegro a su madre.

-Me alegra verte feliz, y estaré esperando con gusto a mi nuero, espero ver una boda pronto-Dijo con Gracia Grace provocando que el sonrojo aumentara por parte de Serena.

\- ¡Mamá! -Exclamo con mucha vergüenza Serena provocando risas en Grace.

-Vale vale, no te pongas a si serena, puedes ir a la región de Kanto cuando quieras, pero te recomendaría que descansaran algunos días en casa-Recomendó Grace a su hija y esta vio sus opciones.

-Tienes razón mamá unos días en casa me vendrían bien, y claro podremos aprovechar ese tiempo para ver si salimos en otro pueblo de Kalos.

-Me parece buena idea Serena, ahora trata de descansar y disfrutar de tu tiempo libre-Dijo Grace terminando de acabar su café y al igual que su hija se lo había acabado.

-De acuerdo mamá, me retiro a mi cuarto a descansar-Dijo Serena recogiendo su maleta y su mochila, y se despedía de su madre que volvía a la cocina mientras que la pelimiel subía a las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su cuarto donde esta puso sus cosas a un lado mientras que se acostaba en su cama.

Ya una vez acostada en su cama, Serena está planeando en alguien especial.

\- (Espérame un poco más Ash e iré por ti, esta vez estaremos juntos, mi amor)-Penso Serena sonriendo en ver que en poco tiempo estaría con su verdadero amor-

y sin nada más que hacer Serena decidió relajarse durmiendo en su cómoda cama ante la tranquilidad de Pueblo Boceto.

 _ **De regreso a la región de Unova**_

 _ **En ciudad Straiton.**_

Nuevamente estamos en el centro pokemon de ciudad Straiton, nuestros héroes ya están siendo atendidos por la enfermera Joy junto a su asistente Audino, tanto Ash, junto con Hilda, y los tres líderes de gimnasio Cilan, Chilli y Cress dejaron a sus pokemon en manos de la enfermera para que se recompusieran sus fuerzas desde Pidgeot, Sceptile, Snivy, Pansear, Panpour y Pansage.

Y una vez entregado sus pokembolas a la enfermera Joy esta les aviso que estarían dados de alta al día siguiente cosa que accedieron los entrenadores/oras y líderes de gimnasio.

Ash al ver no saldría completamente ileso de esa situación tan…comprometedora siendo que está en el loving del centro pokemon con Anabel, Hilda, Iris y Rosa, ya que hace unos minutos se habían ido los hermanos trillizos, dejando al azabache en una mala posición.

Al ver que no tenía tantas opciones, sería mejor a pasar a la diplomacia.

-Bueno chicas, antes que nada, quiero presentarles a Anabel, entrenadora especializada en tipo Psíquico, oriunda de Ciudad Azafrán y es una buena amiga-Presento Ash rompiendo el tenso silencio que reinaba el lugar provocando un pequeño alivio por parte de la pelilila a las nuevas compañeras del azabache mientras que estas dos (ya que Rosa ya la conocía) le dieron una sonrisa un tanto forzada pero sincera.

-Mucho gusto tal como dijo Ash, Me llamo Anabel me especializo en pokemon de tipo Psíquico, y vengo de la región de Kanto, esperemos que nos llevemos bien, y seamos compañeras-Se había presentado Anabel a las compañeras de Ash, y estas la saludaron de manera tranquila para el alivio tanto de Ash, Rosa y Anabel.

-También es un gusto en conocerla, Soy iris, entrenadora especialista en tipo Dragón y este es mi compañero Axew-Dijo Iris presentándose a la pelilila aceptando la presentación de la pelimorada junto con la de su compañero tipo dragón que salió del cabello de Iris, para el alivio de Anabel al ver que tenía un comportamiento un tanto Tsundere y Bipolar, es tranquila y sociable.

-Igual es un placer en conocerla Anabel, Soy Hilda y vengo de pueblo arcilla y también esperemos que seamos amigas-Dijo Hilda ya un poco más tranquila en ver en la personalidad de Anabel, pero seguía debatiéndose si esta chica, está relacionada en cuanto a lo de la Agencia Internacional.

-Como veo ya conocen a Ash, él es un compañero que lo conocí cuando combatimos en un combate amistoso, y bueno luego de eso nos convertimos en buenos amigos, y ahora que he terminado mi entrenamiento en Kanto, he decidió viajar con Ash en Unova y explorar más mi camino como especialista en tipo psíquico-Dijo Anabel a las chicas explicando un poco de ella y el cómo se había conocido aunque para Iris e Hilda no les hallara gustado en que ella fuera la primera en que conociera al azabache, se daban un breve respiro de alivio en saber que solamente son amigos.

\- (Ufff gracias Anabel en dar una buena coartada, por suerte no le has dicho que estamos saliendo)-Pensó Ash un poco aliviado en que aún no le hallaran revelado su relación sentimental con la pelilia, pero era solo tiempo en que supieran la verdad.

\- (Buena coartada Anabel, sabes cómo improvisar en esas situaciones)-Pensó Rosa también aliviada en que no le dijera en que ella junto a Ash que son Agentes internacionales…por ahora.

-¿solamente te especializas en tipo psíquico?-Pregunto una curiosa Hilda a Anabel y esta al ver que ya se había ganado un poco de su confianza decidió abrirse un poco.

-he entrenado a otros tipos de pokemon sean de tipo normal o siniestro pero mi fuerte siempre ha sido los de tipo psíquico-Respondió Anabel ya que, al ser una Cerebro de la frontera y agente de la policía internacional, se especializaba en cualquier tipo de pokemon, pero sus fuertes siempre han sido los tipos psíquicos.

-¿participaras en la Liga de Unova?-Pregunto Iris queriendo saber un poco más de la pelilia y ver si estará en la liga de unova.

-No, aunque fuera tentador participar la liga, estoy aquí para viajar con Ash y aparte conocer más pokemon de tipo psíquico en esta región (aparte de proteger a la testigo y desmantelar unas organizaciones criminales-Respondió/Pensó Anabel a Iris dando un alivio a Hilda siendo que ella no estará participando en la liga, ya que según recuerda que hay una miembro del alto mando especializada en tipo psíquico y esto podría darle problemas si ella hubiera participado en la liga.

Ash viendo que ya estaba anochesiendo era el momento en que descansaran y cenaran, asi que decidió intervenir.

-Chicas, me gustarían que siguieran conversando, pero ya está anocheciendo, y es hora en que descansemos, todavía podemos quedarnos por unos días más en la ciudad disfrutando de lo que nos pueda brindan, les parece bien-Propuso Ash a sus compañeras y estas al ver la luz de la luna de la noche sabía que tenía razón y ya están algo cansadas y una buena cena y dormir les vendría bien para las chicas cosa que accedieron.

-Está bien, todavía tenemos tiempo para disfrutar de ciudad straiton por un rato más, si me disculpan ire a la habitación, buenas noches-Dijo Hilda despidiéndose de las chicas y de Ash para dirigirse a su habitación pedida por anticipación.

-Yo igual me retiro, Axew y yo también estamos algo cansados, y no se preocupen, ya cenamos un poco, buenas noches y hasta mañana-Dijo Iris junto a Axew también despidiéndose para decirse a su habitación para dormir.

Y solamente estaban Rosa, Anabel y Ash en el loving, y viendo que solamente queda la pelicastaña, Anabel decidió hacer su jugada.

-Rosa, te aparte una habitación extra en este centro pokemon, adelántate con las demás y trata de descansar, fue un día pesado para ti-Propuso Anabel a su protegida Rosa y esta aunque le hubiera gustado estar con su guardián se sentía cansada luego de ser escoltada y de disfrutar por el día de hoy en ser espectadora de la batalla dada por Ash, si estaba algo cansada la pelicastaña.

-De acuerdo, los veo mañana, Buenas noches Anabel, y para ti que disfrutes de la noche Ash-Dijo Rosa despidiéndose de los agentes mientras le daba un abrazo rápido a Anabel y un beso en la mejilla en Ash quedando un poco estático con un leve sonrojo en s mejillas al sentir los suaves labios de la pelcastaña

Una vez que rosa se alejaba del lugar dejando a una Anabel molesta por la acción hecha por Rosa hacia su pareja, esta decidio ponerse seria proocandno un miedo en Ash.

Ash sabia en primera persona que cuando Anabel pedía que hablaran a solas con el….sabría que habrá un mal presagio para el azabache…ya que aún recordaba los momentos de celos que tenía Anabel al estar cerca de una chica.

Y esto era peor ya que al estar con 4 compañeras que han decidido viajar con el…le daba un mal presentimiento si su compañera sentimental tuviera sus ataques de ira y celos por parte de su compañera pelila.

-(tengo un mal presentimiento)- Penso Ash con un gran suspiro de frustacion al ver que iba a recibir un gran regaño por parte de su querida pareja.

Ash sabia en primera persona que cuando Anabel pedía que hablaran a solas con el…sabría que habrá un mal presagio para el azabache…ya que aún recordaba los momentos de celos que tenía Anabel al estar cerca de una chica.

Y esto era peor ya que al estar con 4 compañeras que han decidido viajar con el…le daba un mal presentimiento si su compañera sentimental tuviera sus ataques de ira y celos por parte de su compañera pelila.

\- (tengo un mal presentimiento)- Pensó Ash con un gran suspiro de frustración al ver que iba a recibir un gran regaño por parte de su querida pareja.

Y al ver que seguían pikachu y RotomDex a su lado, para él no podría en riesgo a sus compañeros si su compañera estallara de celos.

-Pikachu y RotomDex, vayan a descansar a la habitación por favor-Ordeno Ash a sus amigos queriendo evitar un fuego cruzado que pronto se desataría y prefería evitar a daños colaterales a sus compañeros pokemon.

-Pikachu/Esta bien compañero, nos vemos más adelante-Dijeron al mismo tiempo pikachu y rotomdex mientras se retiraban hacia la habitación que ha alquilado Ash ahora si dejando totalmente solos a ambos agentes.

-¡Ash Ketchum!, necesito hablarte muy seriamente contigo….a Solas-Dijo Anabel con tono de pareja cosa que le provoco muchos escalofríos al azabache.

\- (esto se puso feo)-Pensó Ash sabiendo que iba a sufrir…y mucho en manos de su pareja pelila.

-Vamos a la cafetería, estas horas ya no deber haber nadie, asi que hablaremos de manera más privada-Dijo Anabel todavía seria mientras llevaba de la mano a su pareja a rastras provocando entre un fuerte sonrojo y miedo en Ash.

-vale vale pero no me jales-Dijo ash siguiendo los pasos de su compañera y tal como lo predijo Anabel vieron los comedores de la cafetería el centro pokemon vacíos, sin entrenadores o personal que los oyeran.

Ya una vez sentados en la parte más alejada de los comedores, ya la pareja de agentes se sentaba mirándose, por parte de Anabel una expresión entre seria y molesta y la de Ash entre sereno y nervioso.

-Bien Anabel ya estamos solos…asi que puedes comenzar de un vez-Dijo Ash aceptando lo inevitable de su regaño.

-Tienes mucho de que explicarme Ash Ketchum…me puedes responder…en cómo demonios conocisteis a estas chicas, y el porque me ocultasteis tu batalla ante zekrom y por ultimo….tenemos un asunto pendiente que dejamos atrás en Kanto-Explico con cierto enojo controlado por parte de la pelilia al azabache que este sintiendo muchos escalofríos en su columna vertebral al ver que tendría que hablar muchas verdades que ha ocultado.

Y con un gran suspiro en ver que sería una larga noche de explicaciones y de disculpas, ash se preparó fisca, mental y emocionalmente esperando lo peor.

-no tengo muchas opciones… ¿verdad? -Pregunto Ash un poco frustrado en ver que tendría una larga noche por explicarle.

-Descuida Ash…no me importa si me desvelo o que estemos en la siguiente mañana, estaré esperando las explicaciones que me debes, así que Ash…puedes comenzar-Respondió Anabel con punto de cierre para que ash comenzara a darles explicaciones que le deben a ella.

Y sin nada más que perder ash comenzó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido en estas semanas que comenzó en unova

Esto sería una larga noche para la pareja de agentes

 _ **Varias horas después en ciudad straiton**_

 _ **Centro pokemon**_

Lo primero que tuvo que hacer Ash fue explicarle lo ocurrido en su batalla privad ante el pokemon mítico el dragón eléctrico Zekrom que para Ash tuvo que explicarle en primera persona lo que vivió cuando llego por primera vez a unova cuando piso en tierra firme desde el Hidropuerto de pueblo arcilla hasta el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper y ahí fue donde presintió que el clima comenzó a cambiar drásticamente cuando noto nubes oscuras con relámpagos de color azul eléctrico y luego…el caos luego de que fue envuelto en una tormenta eléctrica donde surgió una silueta de un dragón eléctrico y con la ayuda de su fiel compañero Rotomdex este logro darle la información del responsable y resulto ser del pokemon legendario Zekrom, que sin provocación alguna por parte de este lo comenzó atacarlo, y debido eso no tuvo más opción que defenderse de Zekrom usando a su equipo de pokemon que por suerte los trajo desde Pikachu, Pidgeot, Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja, Decidueye y Sandslash Forma Alola donde todo su equipo y el lucharon codo a codo para retroceder al temido Zekrom y viendo que este pokemon no cedía terreno , Ash decidió usar su mejor baraja y es en usar el movimiento z del Dracoaliento Devastador para retroceder a Zekrom, pero lo que le desconcertó de que Zekrom le decía sus ideales de la verdad y de la realidad….cosa que Ash un lo dejaba en duda de lo que trataba de decir Zekrom.

Y es por ello que Ash trato de no poner esto en su bitácora a sus superiores para no preocuparlos de lo que ya estaban, en especial el de su pareja Anabel ya que esta se ponía muy preocupada cuando el azabache se ponía camisa de 11 balas cuando enfrentaba un peligro inminente de posibilidad de morir

Pero al parecer RotomDex de manera encubierta decidió enviarle el video de su batalla ante Zekrom ya que este se preocupa por su seguridad y decidió enviárselo para que Anabel estuviera al tanto de la situación en Unova, cosa que logro su cometido al hacer que la pelilia acelerara sus planes en su viaje a la región de Unova.

Y en la segunda explicación fue en el caso de las nuevas compañeras de Ash bueno eso fue lo más problemático ya que Ash tuvo que explicarle desde el comienzo cuando conoció a Hilda y algunos nuevos entrenadores donde como siempre se ganó buenos rivales amistosos y competitivos pero uno donde si lo molesto hasta el punto en que puso en su lugar sin llamar mucho la atención innecesaria cosa que tuvo su poco efecto ya que se había ganado la rivalidad de los nuevos entrenadores y el de una nueva compañera Hilda que le pidió que la acompañara en su viaje ya al ser un novata se sentía insegura en su aventura y ash acepto ya que a pesar de que su plan original era viajar solo pero una buena compañía de una nueva entrenadora que solo la ve como amiga…..y en cuanto a su segunda compañera Iris esta se la toparon de manera accidental luego de que Hilda en un intento de capturar a un Tipo Dragón, se toparon con la domadora de dragones que al principio no estaba muy contenta y tiene tendencias de bipolaridad y tsundere pero luego de aclarar la situación con Iris cambio de estar molesta a una más amigable para la suerte de Ash e Hilda y como de costumbre fueron interrumpidos por el team rocket que andan invadiendo por Unova pero no contaban en que ash los hicieran retroceder al trio de malandrines…..y con ello de manera voluntaria Iris se unió al grupo junto con Ash e Hilda.

Y la tercera…bueno…el tercer punto que estuvieron hablando por un buen rato luego de que ese asunto pendiente quedó en Kanto y era que desde hace meses que Ash y Anabel han estado saliendo como pareja, han pospuesto una cita para cenar en una noche los dos solos…y bueno las circunstancias no se lo han permitido salir a una cita especial para ambos agentes. Y al ver que Anabel está decidida en tener su cita como lo había prometido Ash, y este al ver que su pareja no cederá en su cita, tuvo que ceder ante sus peticiones ya que Ash quiere ver feliz a su compañera y accedió en que, si tuvieran un día para ambos solos, irían a esa cita prometida y ya con la promesa hecha por Ash, Anabel está más tranquila y feliz luego de conseguir las respuestas esperadas de su pareja.

-enserio Ash, es cosa mía o que cada vez que entras a una nueva región, siempre caes en estas situaciones de vida y muerte, ya sea topándote con pokemon legendarios o de organizaciones criminales, eres el hombre o el más afortunado o el más desafortunado-Comento Anabel entre sorprendida y estresada al ver que su pareja de manera inconsciente se metía en líos y cada vez que se salía de uno, ya entraba en otro.

-Para serte sincero Anabel…ni se cómo me meto en estas situaciones tan problemáticas-Respondió Ash ya un poco cansado luego de explicarle todo a su pareja hasta ya comenzaba a sentir una tremenda jaqueca.

-sé que no quiero más incomodarte Ash pero tenemos un inconveniente y es con Rosa-Dijo Anabel un poco apenada al ver la situación de su pareja y viendo que con esta noticia solamente le caería como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Actualiza mime, como está la situación? -Pregunto Ash con tono de cansancio esperando lo que tenía que actualizar Anabel en cuanto a la nueva compañera que acaba de conocer.

-Bueno….iré al grano, la situación esta así, luego de que llegue a ciudad straiton, recibí un comunicado por parte de mi compañero, el Agente Looker en la cual nos mandó a una misión de protección de testigos…Rosa es una ex miembro del equipo plasma que deserto años atrás y ahora la están buscando para asesinarla, y es por ello que dos agentes encubiertos y compañeros de nosotros nos envió a Rosa hasta Ciudad Straiton bajo una rigurosa seguridad y se nos han encomendado en proteger a Rosa de las amenazas del equipo plasma hasta que hallan pruebas incriminatorias o que hasta esa organización criminal sea disuelta…..y de ahora en adelante se te ha encomendado exclusivamente a ti en proteger a Rosa como su guardaespaldas personal…-Explico Anabel a Ash la situación reciente que acaba de suceder y ahora el estresado es para Ash, ahora no solo era el campeón regional, agente de policía, sino que también se ha convertido en un guardaespaldas personal de su nueva compañera….vaya que cada vez que pensaba en haber salido de un problema…ya estaba en otro.

-Uffff...cada vez la misión se está complicando para nosotros ahora que debo ser el guardaespaldas de una chica, pero ni modo, hay que aceptarlo y continuar, aunque sea pesado, cumpliré la encomienda y protegeré a toda costa a la chica-Dijo Ash aceptando la responsabilidad ahora como guardián de Rosa, aunque eso podría traerle algunas situaciones incomodas con las demás compañeras…en especial Anabel.

Aunque Anabel no le gustarara en que su pareja aceptara la misión de ser un guardaespaldas, Ash es el indicado debido a su alto índice de efectividad de vencer organizaciones criminales y enemigos mucho más peligroso que otro agente más experimentado lo hubiera enfrentado.

-sé que ha sido duro para ti Ash, pero no te estreses, sé que lo harás muy bien como guardaespaldas, y ve el lado bueno de las cosas, aunque estés rodeado de nuevas compañera, estaremos junto en esta nueva aventura-Dijo Anabel sonriéndole a su pareja alegrando un poco al azabache.

-Gracias Anabel, también me alegra que estés aquí en Unova, me da más fuerzas en continuar en esta misión juntos en Unova y por cierto buen cambio de tu Look se te ve más hermosa-Comento Ash sonriéndole de manera sincera ya que le gusta ese nuevo atuendo de su compañera pelila.

Y debido a este comentario, Anabel se sonrojo levemente ya que no se esperaba que su compañero azabache le gustara su nuevo atuendo.

-Gracias Ash, necesitaba de un cambio de imagen…y también debo decirte lo mismo que también te queda muy bien ese nuevo atuendo…se ve te mejor mucho más maduro y profesional-

-Bien Anabel, estaré unos minutos afueras tratando de respirar aire fresco, vienes-Propuso Ash a su compañera Pelilia en salir afuera para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Por esta vez paso Ash, ya me siento algo cansada luego de un día movido y quiero irme a la cama, tu ve adelántate -Respondió Anabel rechazando la invitación de su pareja ya que se siente cansada y necesitaría prepararse para el siguiente día.

-de acuerdo Anabel yo allá te alcanzo después-Dijo Ash despidiéndose de su pareja con un pequeño beso en los labios de Anabel que ambos se habían sonrojado por demostrar su afecto con este beso, por suerte para ambos, que nadie los había visto, así que por ahora pueden disfrutar de su relación secreta entre ambos agentes.

-Buenas noches Ash-Dijo con un tono más sensual con una pequeña sonrisa Anabel subiendo hacia su habitación dejando solamente al azabache que seguía sentado en el comedor del centro pokemon con una tremenda jaqueca.

Ash al ver que ya está completamente solo en el comedor ya era hora de ir afuera a relajarse en esta tranquila noche de ciudad straiton, al parecer estarían aquí durante algunos días en ciudad straiton desde abastecerse de suministros, alimentos, bebidas, y ver cuál sería su siguiente ciudad o pueblo que hay que dirigirse.

Todo eso le provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza para el azabache.

\- (Necesito de una buena aspirina o de un buen trago de Whisky para aliviar el dolor de cabeza y del estrés)-Pensó Ash mientras miraba el cielo de la noche con sus estrellas y la luz de la luna iluminando la ciudad.

Aunque le gustaría pensar en su siguiente combate de gimnasio o en su misión, todavía seguía pensando en sus compañeras, ya que aunque lo negara se está dudando de sí mismo ya que las veía como muy buenas amigas, pero sentía algo mucho más sobre ellas, le gusta la personalidad entusiasta y alegre de Hilda, la terquedad y firme de Iris….y en cuanto a Rosa aunque apenas la había conocido el día de hoy, algo le atraía en ella pero no sabía cómo definirlo….pero es fiel a su compañera Anabel ya que es su pareja y se quieren mucho….pero….todavía está a tiempo en aceptar esa propuesta que le hicieron hace meses….

\- (No…. No aceptare esa propuesta…todavia no …aun no)-Pensó ash de manera abrupta Ash sacudiendo la cabeza olvidando esos pensamientos para centrarse en el presente…ya abra tiempo para pensar en la propuesta.

Y así paso un tiempo mirando las estrellas y disfrutando de la brisa de la noche hasta que sus instintos sintieron una presencia a unos metros a su derecha y al notar quien era no se preocupó.

-(Me pregunto que estará haciendo esta noche el)-Pensó Ash con tranquilidad cuando escucho las pisadas fuertes delatando la presencia del sujeto

Y este sujeto era nada más ni menos que Cilan

-Buenas noches Ash-Saludo el peliverde conocedor al azabache saludándolo de manera cordial al joven entrenador

-Igualmente buenas noches Cilan, ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche? -Pregunto Ash al Conocedor pokemon extrañándose en que el estuviera el solo a estas horas de noche.

-¿quisiera hablar contigo? Claro si no tienes ningún inconveniente -Respondió/Pidió Cilan a Ash y este al sentir que está diciendo la verdad asi que accedió a la petición.

-Claro, no hay problema Cilan -Respondió Ash de manera tranquila al líder de gimnasio y este puso una sonrisa en él.

-En primera, gracias por luchar contra ti, ha sido un honor y una gratificación en luchar contra ti y una batalla muy fructictera lo que me asombro fueron las posibilidades de complementar entre entrenador y pokemon-comento un feliz Cilan al poder tener la oportunidad para platicar con el oponente que fue vencido hace algunas horas atrás.

-Jeje no fue nada Cilan, siempre confió entre los lazos que nos unen entre nuestros pokemon, se que ellos siempre darán su mejor esfuerzos si trabajamos juntos-Comento Ash de manera sincera con el Peliverde y este vio que había mucho más que oculta.

-Hay cosas que quisiera preguntarte como referencias futuras como conocedor pokemon-Pregunto en petición Cilan a Ash esperando sacar mas respuestas sobre el azabache.

Pues adelante-Respondió Ash con una pequeña sonrisa que alegro al Peliverde y este saco un libreto con su bolígrafo cosa que le llamo mucho la atención al azabache o en que se arrepentiría después.

-como haces para sacar tanto sabor y naturaleza de los pokemon? ¿también quisiera que me dieras tu receta secreta para sacar una victoria de una desventaja de tipo? Y por último ¿Cómo logras sincronizar en armonía tú y tus pokemon? ¡Por favor Ash debo saberlo! -Pregunto en forma de interrogatorio un emocionado Cilan bombardeando al pobre de ash tantas preguntas que ash se sentía un poco nervioso al estar cerca del conocedor pokemon bombardeándole con más y más preguntas.

\- (Hay carajo en qué demonios me metí, ya tengo un interrogador o a un fan)-Pensó el azabache que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero ante el interrogatorio le había crecido una gotita en la nuca.

-y bien Ash? ¿quiero aprender más de ti como futuro conocedor pokemon? -Pregunto nuevamente Cilan esperando con su libreta y su Pluma.

-(¡Demasiadas Preguntas!)….vale vale, primero lo primero-Dijo/Pensó Ash y este le comenzó a responder las preguntas de Cilan, desde primero ser improvisado y guiarte con corazonadas era lo que le daba más sabor y naturaleza entre él y sus pokemon, pero también con estrategia, y en cuanto a vencer con desventaja de tipo, aprovechaba otros factores que sacaba de sus pokemon que pasar una desventaja a una ventaja y en cuanto a la última pregunta, ahí si le decía que debes tener una conexión única entre tu pokemon y tú en donde se deben confiar del uno y del otro y sacar lo mejor de sí. Y tal como lo narraba Ash, Cilan lo comenzaba a anotarlo al pie de la letra con su confiable libreta escribiendo todo sin perderse ningún detalle.

Ya una vez respondido a las preguntas dadas por Cilan, este ya un poco más satisfecho devolvió su libreta a su bolsillo junto con su pluma dando un pequeño respiro en Ash.

\- ¿y eso sería todo Cilan, hay algo más que quieras preguntarme? -Pregunto ahora Ash al Conocedor Pokemon peliverde y este vio que quería algo de él.

-Veo que siempre vas al grano…para serte sincero, he estado esperando para que hablemos los dos...bien Ash te quiera proponerte si puedo viajar con ustedes en la región de Unova-Respondio con otra pregunta lanzando otra Pipe Bomb al azabache por parte de Cilan.

\- (Oh Arceus, aquí vamos de nuevo)-Pensó con un suspiro ahora de frustración junto con una jaqueca por Ash al ver que tendría que aceptar un sexto acompañante.

Esto sería una larga noche donde tendría que ver si acepta en tener un sexto compañero de viaje por la región de Unova y tendría que ver sus pros y contras.

 _ **Mientras tanto en las afueras de ciudad straiton**_

 _ **En una parte de las cloacas entre ciudad Straiton y Pueblo Accumula.**_

En las oscuras y frías cloacas de ambas ciudades se encontraban cierto trio de malandrines Jessie James y Meowth que están vestidos con gabardinas negras, gafas de sol oscuras junto con unos sombreros fedoras del mismo color junto con un holomisor arrodillados en señal de respeto

-Hay señal para que el Holomisor funcione-Pregunto James de manera estoica hacia sus compañeros.

-Hay señal no deberías preocuparte James y hay que enfocarnos en la próxima encomienda por el Jefe-Respondió Jessie también con tono serio por parte de la pelirroja.

-en esta semana no nos ha ido bien luego del encuentro con el Torpe y su pikachu, esperemos que el Jefe no sospeche nada en que el torpe está en Unova-Comento un preocupado Meowth ya que recordaba cómo se ponía su querido Jefe cada vez que alguien hablaba del tema de cierto entrenador de pueblo paleta que ha sido una muela molesta para el equipo rocket, en especial Giovanni.

-Mientras nadie comente que el torpe está aquí, todo estará bien para nosotros-Comento un serio James evitando más conflictos y dificultades a su jefe.

-Bien nadie comente nada y a esperar la nueva encomienda del Jefe-Dijo Jessie haciendo que todos asintieran en que nadie dijera nada sobre Ash a su jefe y esperar las nuevas órdenes.

y antes de que alguien pudiera comentar alguno de los malandrines del team rocket, el Holomisor se activó una vez recibido la señal enviada por el trio y ya están al Aire y en la pantalla holográfica aparecía su Jefe Giovanni con su típica expresión seria.

\- ¿Cómo veo que han tenido un contratiempo luego de la última comunicación con ustedes tres? -Pregunto Giovanni al trio y estos se pusieron rigidos con su un frio en sus columnas vertebrales al escuchar el tono de seriedad de su jefe.

-Ningún contratiempo Giovanni-Sama, estábamos…recolectando datos sobre de los pokemon de la región de Unova en esta Zona, e investigando sobre esas organizaciones que trabajan en las sombras-Respondió de manera instintiva Meowth evitando que su jefe siguiera molesto con ellos y su contratiempo que tuvieron.

-Bien…alguna noticia sobre esas organizaciones que están en Unova-Pregunto con tono de Orden hacia el trio esperando resultados.

-Ninguna información se ha revelado-Respondió Jessie a su jefe y este bufo ante los pocos resultados.

-Ya veo…bien, continúen investigando, bien a lo que venimos, Agentes Jessie, James y Meowth, tengo dos encomiendas que les exijo que la cumplan al pie de la letra-Dijo con tono de Orden directa poniendo erguidos al trio de agentes Jessie, James y Meowth.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Giovanni-Sama? -Respondieron en tono de sumisión el trio hacia su jefe y este decidió explicarles ante sus peticiones.

-En primer lugar, han oído el Jardín ensueño-Pregunto de forma aleatoria al trio y estos se quedaron callados al no saber de qué ese lugar.

\- ¿El Jardín Ensueño Señor? -Respondió con cierta duda James al no saber de qué trata de ese lugar.

-Así es, es o era un importante Centro de Investigación ya en ruinas en alguna parte de Ciudad Straiton. Parece ser que estaban llevando al cabo una investigación de una Energía Futura-Fue lo que respondió Giovanni ante sus súbditos ineptos y estos se quedaron con más dudas sobre esa Energía futura.

\- ¿Energía Futura? -Se preguntaba a si misma Jessie a lo que Giovanni decidió resolverles sus dudas.

-Mis fuentes me han confirmado que esa energía futura tiene el poder de convertir los sueños en realidad-Respondió Giovanni a sus agentes y estos que a pesar que debían estar de estoicos, se sorprendiendo por tal noticia.

\- ¡Los sueños en realidad, debe ser una gran energía! -Comento Meowth con una sonrisa tétrica sabiendo que este poder está al alcance para el team rocket.

-Correcto, Su primera encomienda es Apoderarse de toda la energía Futura que quede del Jardín Ensueño y todo los secretos que aún quedan por revelar, no dejen ninguna piedra por voltear, quiero todos los secretos de ese poder de los sueños, Se les estará enviando los planos de su próximo armamento robótico-Ordeno alto y claro Giovanni a sus agentes y estos asintieron a la orden de su Jefe viendo como les enviaban de manera online los planos del siguiente robot que ellos deberían construir y rearmar.

\- ¡Si Giovanni-Sama! -Dijeron en tono de sumisión ambos agentes haciendo una reverencia respetuosa a su jefe viendo que ya está al 100% de los planos enviados por Giovanni la máquina que usarían para recolectar toda la energía futura.

-Bien…la segunda encomienda es clave para nuestra misión de conquista de la región de Unova. Un Agente me ha dado información valiosa donde hay una…Desertora de dicha organización que estará en Ciudad Straiton en estos días, ella ha sido la única que ha logrado huir de esa organización criminal y tiene información valiosa que nos beneficiaria en aniquilarla a la amenaza. Su misión es Secuestrar a esta chica, y sacar toda la información valiosa para nuestro beneficio, un contacto suyo estará ahí en el encuentro en el Jardín ensueño para ayudarle, el fracaso no es una opción Agentes Jessie, James y Meowth-Ordeno con contundencia Giovanni hacia el trio y este les demostró una foto de Rosa siendo escoltada por los dos agentes de la Policía Internacional (Mason y Hudson).

-Se cumplirá su voluntad Giovanni-Sama-Dijeron en tono de sumisión el trio aceptando las encomiendas dadas por Giovanni.

-Más les vale, por su propio bien…No me Fallen-Dijo Giovanni de manera brusca sin despedirse de sus agentes se cortó la conexión del Holomisor mientras que el trio del team rocket recolectaba el holomisor en manos de Meowth.

-El Futuro del Team Rocket está determinado con estas misiones-Dijo James esperando no fracasar en estas importante misiones

-Todo depende de nosotros, la victoria esta nuestra-También comento Jessie también decidida en cumplir en esta misión asignada.

-y volviendo la realidad de que el Team Rocket sea la más poderosa y nosotros seremos famosos-Termino de comentar Meowth soñando con la gloria infinita.

Y una vez terminado de recoger todo lo necesario dejaron las cloacas y subieron hacia arriba arrimando hacia Ciudad Straiton y en busca del Jardín ensueño.

Mientras ellos seguían corriendo hacia la ciudad, en unos arbustos se nota en la oscuridad donde un par de ojos grises los miraba junto con unas gafas de sol.

y sin más este los siguió ya que algo le decía que habrá problemas con este trio de malandrines y si la suerte está de su lado, se topara con cierta persona que le llamo la atención.

 _ **Varios días después**_

 _ **Ciudad straiton.**_

Han pasado 3 días luego de que nuestros héroes habían llegado a ciudad Straiton y en que Hilda e Ash lograran su primera gran victoria ante los líderes de gimnasio Straiton también hermanos conocedores pokemon Cilan, Chilli y Cress y bueno las cosas se han puesto interesante en estos días.

Al parecer Ash junto con las demás compañeras han decidido descansar en estos días disfrutando de un merecido descanso y todos aceptaron la idea hasta Ash y Anabel también aceptan un pequeño descanso bien merecido. Y podrían aprovechar desde ir a la plaza, ir al restaurante de Cilan y sus hermanos y comer su comida exquisita dada por ellos, ir de compras a las tiendas o seguir entrenando si es que aún se aburrían.

Para ash ha sido todo un viacrucis de lo que está viviendo. Desde su conversación con Cilan, este vio que quiere viajar con él y aunque él le encantaría aceptar primero debe consultar con sus hermanos ya que a pesar de que es un conocedor pokemon y quiere disfrutar del viaje mejorando sus habilidades tanto de entrenador y de conocedor pokemon, también es el líder de gimnasio y le preocupaba que su ausencia, causara problemas para sus dos hermanos Chili y Cress ya que ellos son el Trio de Hermanos Straiton. Y si él y sus hermanos están aceptando en que Cilan viaje con ellos, Ash le dará la bienvenida al grupo y es por ello que Cilan ha estado hablando con sus hermanos en estos días.

También en estos días que ha estado descansando, Ash también ha aprovechado para tener una mejor relación con sus compañeras en cuanto a términos de ``amistad´´ desde entrenar junto a Hilda e Iris ayudando a mejorar en sus pokemon y también poder hablar mejor con ellas cosa que ambas chicas lo aprovecharon al máximo al entrenar con el azabache.

Con Rosa esta tiene una buena relación en ver que Rosa era la típica joven aventurera, determinada e inocente en algunos casos y disfrutaba su deber como su guardián. Ash quería saber un poco más con Rosa ya que hace unos días que tenían un tiempo a Solas con Anabel esta le comento en secreto que ella tiene en su muñeca derecha lo que al parecer ser es una pulsera Z pero no era como las ordinarias de color blanco, sino que esta es de un color negro carbón, con un cristal de color azul marino con la imagen de una sirena y esto junto a la de una pokebola que contenía un pokemon inicial que ella lo había tomado de las garras del equipo plasma que querían experimentarlos.

Pero cada vez que quería hablar ese tema, era más evasiva y callada y al saber que Rosa no quería hablar debido a toda la situación que está metida debido que es perseguida por el equipo plasma y en vivir con el miedo en ser asesinada o capturada, ya con ello ash prefería darle más tiempo para que ella se abriera un poco más con ellos y pudiera haber confianza entre Rosa y el, Solo el tiempo dictara lo siguiente.

(Nota: el capítulo anterior se me había olvidado decirles que Rosa tiene cierto objeto bastante particular entre sus manos junto con un huevo pokemon que ella lo robo para protegerlo de los siniestros planes del equipo plasma)

En estos días que han aprovechado para descansar, Ya Ash junto a Anabel también siguen disfrutando de su relación de pareja…bueno cuando se tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas sin la compañía de sus amigas ya que aún seguían en una relación discreta pero en esos pequeños momentos que están juntos podrían disfrutar sean para cenar a solas o para mirar las estrellas de la noche o de vez en cuando entrenando en la plaza con Pikachu y Espeon para desahogarse o cuando de plano estaban aburridos de no tener nada que hacer.

y bueno así la han estado pasando en estos días nuestros héroes en su estadía por Ciudad Straiton, y hoy era otro día particular que sería interesante para cierto azabache.

Ya que hoy en la mañana, al parecer sería un día tranquilo sabiendo que Hilda junto con Iris (que de manera sorpresiva) ambas chicas decidieron ir a las tiendas de la ciudad a ver que se compraban y disfrutar de otro día descansando, mientras que Cilan aún no le daba respuesta concreta si decide viajar con él o se queda aun dirigiendo el gimnasio con sus hermanos, y por ultimo Anabel esta está haciendo las bitácoras de esta semana a sus superiores por suerte ella tiene las bitácoras que ha escrito ash, así que para la Pelilia no le costaría mucho tiempo terminando las bitácoras para enviárselo por vía Email y para Rosa esta seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, y para la experiencia de Ash en cuanto al sueño de las chicas, era seguro no despertarlas sino se arriesgaba a una furia incontrolable si despertaban a esas fieras durmientes.

-(Por fin un tiempo libre a solas para mi….aunque creo que debo entrenar a los demás, necesito que estén al tanto para que no se oxiden)-Penso Ash de manera aliviada al ver que podría entrenar de manera libre y tranquila por este dia y decidió recoger desde su Pikachu, RotomDex y sus pokebola consiguió y este de manera discreta toco la puerta de la habitación que esta Anabel.

-Hey Anabel, ¿quieres ir a entrenar a las fueras de ciudad straiton, RotomDex me comento que cercas de aquí hay un lugar donde podemos entrenar tranquilamente? -Pregunto Ash a su compañera si quiera irse un rato a entrenar y pasar un tiempo a solas.

-Por esta vez no Ash, ya terminé con la bitácora, y ahora ando viendo unos reportes enviados por los agentes Hudson y Mason de avistamientos del equipo plasma y de otra organización que sutilmente se está moviendo en las sombras, tu ve a entrenar tranquilamente-Respondió Anabel, ya que, aunque le encantaría estar con su pareja, su deber como agente era primero.

-De acuerdo Anabel, antes de irme, deje a Rosa en su habitación ya que todavía sigue durmiendo, me imagino que ahí la estarás cuidando, o quieres que deje a pikachu a tu lado por si las dudas-Dijo Ash a su compañera por si necesitaría uno de sus pokemon como guardia de seguridad en caso en que hubiera problemas.

-No será necesario Ash tengo a Espeon de mi lado, y además creo que Rosa estará durmiendo por un buen rato así que no habrá problema alguno, asi que tu disfruta del día-Comento Anabel de manera tranquila sabiendo que la chica no se iría a ningún lado.

-Está bien, no tardare mucho, y por si estas preocupada, tengo a RotomDex con PokeSkype por si las emergencias-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba a Pikachu a su cabeza junto a su lado RotomDex.

-Ok, buena suerte en el entrenamiento-Dijo Anabel despidiéndose de su pareja y ambos tomaron caminos distintos, por Ash dejando en el centro pokemon para dirigirse al Noroeste a las afueras de la ciudad para adentrarse un poco a la Ruta 3 mientras que Anabel continuaba investigando de los reportes dado a sus compañeros.

Mientras que Ash se retiraba del centro pokemon junto a Pikachu y RotomDex hacia el noroeste a la ruta 3 para entrenar con los demás pokemon novatos que ha capturado y necesitaban estar frescos por si necesitara combatir sea en el gimnasio o enfrentarse ante las organizaciones criminales

Pero sin que la pelilila o el azabache lo supiera a cierta distancia una figura con la apariencia femenina seguía al azabache observándolo.

-(esta es mi oportunidad que estaba esperando, quiero conocerte desde el principio Ash)-Pensó la chica mientras lo seguía siguiendo al azabache al norte de la ciudad y cerca de la Ruta 3 donde Ash junto a su equipo estarían entrenando para continuar con su rendimiento y a la vez para no aburrirse.

Tanto Ash y la chica que lo seguía estarían pasando un buen rato en la ruta 2 sin saber que este día de hoy estarían en el ojo del huracán.

 _ **Media Hora Después**_

 _ **Cercas de la Ruta 3**_

En esta ruta había varios campos verdes rodeados de bosques espesos y lleno de vida en especial de pokemon sean nativos de Unova y otros oriundos de otras regiones, cosa que RotomDex aprovecho para inspeccionar en su redar que pokemon viven ahí.

Ash junto a Pikachu y RotomDex decidieron entrenar cercas de una zona de hierbas altas donde había un pequeño arrojo que cruza por esta ruta, y viendo que no hay entrenadores en la zona, ya podría entrenar a su manera.

\- ¿El Área está despejada Rotom? -Pregunto el azabache a la Dex parlante y este inspeccionando nuevamente en su pantalla no había nadie en esta zona…

-En esta zona solo estamos los 3…y los pokemon que habitan en esta ruta-Respondió Rotom a su compañero y este asintió viendo que ahora puede desahogarse.

-Muy Bien, gracias por la ayuda Rotom-Felicito Ash asu compañero y este, puso un emojin de cuna carita sonriente en su pantalla.

Una vez explorado la zona de entrenamiento decidió sacar de su bolsillo 5 pokebolas y lanzándolas al cielo sacándolos a Beldum, Oshawott, Pidove, Zorua y Tepig, todos ellos con una sonrisa en sus rostros al ver la expresión tranquila de su entrenador.

-Me alegra que estén bien amigos y sé que querían luchar en el gimnasio de ciudad straiton, pero prefiero que estén mejor preparados para oponentes mucho más difíciles. Yo sé que tienen lo necesario para vencerlos, pero a veces hay que mejorar en nuestras habilidades, fortalecernos y mejorar en nuestras debilidades, así que por el día de hoy entrenaremos en equipos de dos-Dijo Ash a sus compañeros y estos asintieron a la orden del azabache. Aunque al principio estaban un poco decepcionados en que no los hubiera elegido en la batalla doble ante Cilan y Cress pero se emocionaron en que ya tendrían una pronta participación en el siguiente gimnasio, y también se alegraron en que entrenarían con ash el día de hoy.

Todos los pokemon asintieron a la orden de su entrenador y ambos están en fila india esperando las ordenes de Ash.

-Bien el primer equipo hay que mejorar entre Oshawott y Pikachu, la segunda pareja será entre Zorua y Beldum, y por último la tercera pareja será entre Pidove y Tepig, así que adelante amigos, hoy tenemos mucho en que entrenar y fortalecernos para nuestro siguiente combate de gimnasio-Ordeno Ash a sus compañeros y estos asintieron a la orden y de comienzo se formaron las tres parejas de combate donde los pokemon de Ash ante la mirada de este les dio permiso para usar sus mejores ataques.

el primero fue Pikachu luchando contra Oshawott usando Cola de Hierro mientras que Oshawott se defendía y contraatacaba con Caparaconcha Afilada y ambos decidieron atacarse con ataque rápido por Pikachu y Corte Furia por Oshawott y estos al ver que ninguno cedían terreno decidieron usar sus mejores ataques a distancia por Pikachu Impactrueno y Oshawott con Hidrobomba aunque ambos ataques potentes, ambos recibieron por Oshawott no la paso bien al ser electrocutado por el potente Impactrueno de Pikachu pero tampoco Pikachu la paso bien al recibir tal potente Hidrobomba de un inicial de tipo Agua cosa que llamo un poco la atención Ash al ver las habilidades de Oshawott y tenía una idea en cómo mejorarlo mejor.

En la segunda contienda entre Zorua y Beldum eran todo lo contrario, Zorua es astuta y rápida atacándolo con Arañazo y Persecución, aunque estos ataques le hacían cierto daño en especial Persecucion al ser un movimiento del tipo Siniestro este Aguanto los golpes de Zorua y Beldum Decidió contraatacarlo con Cabeza de Hierro sabiendo que los ataques de tipo Psíquico serian inútiles aunque era un poderoso ataque de tipo Acero lo mataba en su velocidad lenta por ser del Tipo Acero cosa que Zorua es la más rápida pero Beldum es persistente y siempre lograba dar una fuerte tacleada con Derribo dañándola, pero en el proceso también se hacía daño debido al daño de retroceso, y a pesar de las lesiones, tanto Zoura y Beldum continuaron combatiendo para Zorua mejorar en su experiencia de combate y en resistencia, mientras que en Beldum en Velocidad y Reflejos.

Y ya por ultimo en el tercer Round entre Pidove y Tepig están igualados en cuanto a fuerza, ya que Pidove se movía fácilmente en los cielos atacando a Tepig con Viento Cortante y Ataque Rápido, pero en cuanto a Tepig este al estar en tierra se defendía con Brasas y con Carga de Fuego, este último le aumenta su velocidad y con eso se defendía de Pidove. Y ambos están dando con todo en sus ataques, y viendo por parte de Ash nota que Pidove es buena en ataques a distancia, pero un poco corta en ataques de contacto, mientras que Tepig es hábil atacar sea en corta y larga distancia, pero lo que le mata a él es su velocidad y en defensas,

Así que ahora ya con eso mente Ash podría manejar cuales son las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno y mejorarlas y poder tener un equipo equilibrado tal como en sus demás equipos de cada región que ha viajado, pero había una cosa que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡Pikachu e Oshawott! ¡Alto! -Ordeno con tono de mando Ash a la primera pareja de entrenamiento y estos se detuvieron un tanto extrañados porque este detuviera el combate en especial en RotomDex y Cierta chica que oculta en las hierbas mira el entrenamiento de Ash.

\- ¿Sucede algo Ash? -Pregunto Rotom un tanto confundido en ver que el detuvo el entrenamiento de ellos dos.

-No te alarmes Rotom, descuida…Pikachu Regresa a descansar por hoy has hecho lo mejor de ti, pero ahora descansar-Respondió Ash mandando a las fregaderas a descansar su Pikachu y este se puso del lado de Rotom todavía un tanto extrañado. Pero de pronto un foco se le ha prendido en la Dex Flotante.

\- (Hmm ya veo a dónde quieres llegar Ash. Sabia decisión)-Pensó con una sonrisa RotomDex sabiendo de que hablara Ash con Oshawott.

Ya una vez que tanto Oshawott y Ash están frente a frente, el azabache decidio hablar con su compañero.

-Bueno Oshawott, he visto cómo has luchado ante Pikachu y tenía razón la Profesora Juniper de ti, vaya que estas en otro nivel que el de los demás Oshawott, y veo que puedes tener un entrenamiento más…avanzado para que te superes a ti mismo que puedes llegar mucho más lejos de lo que alguien pudo llegar, ¿te gustaría si un amigo mío te entrenara?-Pregunto Ash a Oshawott que al principio estaba de estar molesto a uno emocionado al ver que el vio todo el potencial que podría darle más, y hasta le ofreció uno de los suyos para entrenarlo.

-Osha..Osha Oshawott-Dijo Oshawott emocionado queriendo saber quién lo enseñara cosa que ash también le marco una sonrisa en él y lo demostró al revelar cuando tomo una pokebola especifica en su cinturón.

-Bien saluda a tu nuevo maestro ¡Greninja Sal Ahora! -Dijo Ash sacando de su pokebola a su As más fuerte del tipo Agua y uno de los mejores pokemon tanto en Kalos y Alola, Greninja

-Ninja-Dijo el pokemon inicial de Kalos de tipo Agua a su amigo

-Greninja sé que no es de tu estilo de dar clases, pero esto es un caso especial, Oshawott ha entrenado día y noche desde que ha estado con la profesora Juniper, y este nunca fue elegido por los nuevos entrenadores, cosa que lo motivo en entrenarse hasta el cansancio y veo mucho parecido en ti Greninja, así que quiero que entrenes a Oshawott a un nuevo nivel y estoy seguro que un día podrán combatir codo a codo, así que quieres convertir a Oshawott en tu aprendiz-Propuso Ash a Greninja y este se quedó callado mirando al pequeño pokemon Oshawott que este se puso un poco nervioso al ver la mirada fría de Greninja, pero este no dejo que se inmutara en la mirada y puso su mejor expresión por parte de Oshawott.

-Gre…Greninja-Dijo el pokemon Shinobi a Oshawott y este asintió a lo que le había comentado.

-Osha, Oshawott -Respondió Oshawott aceptando lo que le dijo Greninja.

\- ¿y bien, aceptas este desafío Greninja? -Pregunto nuevamente Ash a sus dos iniciales de tipo agua y tanto Greninja y Oshawott nuevamente se miraron para luego asentir.

-Greninja -Respondió Greninja aceptando la responsabilidad de ser el nuevo maestro de Oshawott y lo ayudaría en ser el mejor pokemon de tipo agua y con su tutela en un futuro Grenija tendría a su lado este aprendiz luchando codo a codo.

-Me alegro saber que ayudaras de ahora en adelante a Oshawott Greninja, sabia que puedo contar contigo y bueno, cuando quieras ya pueden comenzar a entrenarlo Greninja-Dijo Ash a los dos iniciales de tipo de Agua y ambos sonriendo decidieron comenzar de una vez el entrenamiento entre ambos iniciales de tipo agua.

-Como siempre buscas una solución rápida y viable Ash-Comento RotomDex viendo junto a Pikachu el entrenamiento dado entre Oshawott y Greninja al igual que Zorua, Beldum, Tepig, Pidove y la misteriosa chica que sigue oculta en los arbustos.

-Sabía que Oshawott se desenvolvería mejor con Greninja y no solo el, sino a todos los novatos les tendré entrenamientos especiales para mejorarlos aún más-Dijo Ash contemplando los entrenamientos entre sus pokemon pero en especial la de Oshawott y Greninja.

 _ **1 hora después.**_

Luego de entrenar por una hora en la ruta 3, ya los pokemon de Ash se encontraban cansados, pero ya más entrenados y felices en que sus habilidades se pudieran notar en sus próximos combates a futuro sea en el gimnasio o en los clubes de batalla o inclusive para combatir ante el equipo plasma y rocket.

Entre todo los entrenamientos el de Oshawott y Greninja fue el que más se destacó donde Greninja no se contuvo en darle catedra a Oshawott desde sus ataques de Corte y Cuchillada Nocturna ante la caparaconcha afilada de Oshawott, y la distancia de los Shurikens de Agua ante el Hidrobomba de este último mencionado, Greninja debía admitir que a pesar que está en su primera etapa Oshawott, ya sabía luchar fieramente como un pokemon de nivel alto sin inmutarse, cosa que para Greninja seria grato enseñarle y mejorarlo a su aprendiz.

Y al ver que ya sus pokemon se encuentran cansados y agotados por el entrenamiento dado, era el momento en que dieran un descanso.

-Bien amigo, por hoy ha acabado el entrenamiento es hora de descansar y de almorzar-Dijo Ash parando el entrenamiento de sus pokemon y estos se le acercaron para ya desayunar con su entrenador.

Y tanto Greninja, Oshawott, Pikachu, Beldum, Tepig, Zorua y Pidove ya estaban esperando la comida que por suerte ash tenía en su mochila comida suficiente para ellos, aunque en el caso de Beldum este se alimenta más con Electricidad debido que al ser un tipo acero era un poco más quisquilloso en la comida.

\- ¿Amm Ash…sabes que alguien nos está vigilando detrás de nosotros? -Pregunto RotomDex mientras este está recargándose con un cargador portátil para sí mismo.

-Lose, no me esperaba que llegara hasta aquí por su cuenta…Hey te vas a quedar aquí sin almorzar, ven con nosotros Rosa-Dijo Ash llevándola desde lejos a la chica que resulto ser Rosa que la anduvo siguiendo en su entrenamiento y esta sorprendía se revelo detrás de los arbustos.

-Te tomo tiempo en que te dieras cuenta-Dijo Rosa dejando su escondite para acerarse a su guardián mientras este le daba de comer sus pokemon con alimento para ellos.

-Un poco no te mentiré, no me esperaba en que me siguieras hasta aquí tu sola-Dijo Ash ya que por andar pensativo en su entrenamiento de sus pokemon no noto la presencia de Rosa, sino lo hubiera sabido pero bueno…todavía podía fallar algunas veces cuando no sentía las presencias de otras personas.

-Bueno ya me había aburrido de dormir mucho y viendo que Anabel estaría ocupada me pareció buena idea verte entrenar y poder estar un tiempo más contigo Ash-Dijo Rosa siendo directa a Ash y este sintió un frio en su columna al saber que tendría muchos problemas una vez que Anabel supiera que Rosa no está en su habitación.

\- (Maldición, solo un día te pido sin problemas, es mucho pedir Arceus)-Pensó Ash con un suspiro sabiendo de lo que le esperaba una vez que llegara a Ciudad Straiton.

-Vamos no te pongas así Ash, seguro que Anabel lo comprenderá, y además no estás haciendo nada malo, estas cuidándome como deber de ser mi guardaespaldas no debes preocuparte-Dijo Rosa aminando a Ash en que no debería preocuparse si ella está a su lado.

-Eso espero Rosa…. (no sabes cómo es el temperamento de Anabel, aparenta ser una mujer serena y tranquila, pero créeme Rosa…las mujeres tranquilas son más peligrosas)-Dijo/Pensó Ash a Rosa, aunque le gusta tener la compañía de Rosa, todavía está muy nervioso en como reaccionara Anabel una vez que se entere que no está la chica en si habitación.

-Vamos Ashi, seguro que Anabel no se molestará al haberme escapado…y además de que aquí podremos hablar sobre esto-Dijo Rosa mostrando su pulsera Z y una pokebola en su mano derecha al azabache.

-Bien Rosa…vamos a almorzar, tengo algunos Sándwiches y algunas bayas para comer-Dijo Ash un poco aliviado sabiendo que ya podría saber un poco más de Rosa.

Y tanto Ash y Rosa fueron con los pokemon del azabache para almorzar con ellos, sin saber que cercas de ellos se encontraba una pequeña criatura con ojos reptilianos mirándolos con una sonrisa confiada.

Y tal como estuvo se escondió nuevamente esperando para que esos entrenadores se descuidaran.

 _ **Mientras tanto en ciudad Straiton**_

 _ **Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Stration**_

Nos encontramos nuevamente con la agente Anabel que ahora se encuentra ya aliviada luego de terminar las bitácoras, reportes y también investigando de avistamientos del equipo plasma y de otra organización también instalada en Unova pero sin movimientos de ellos.

Ahora Anabel iría a ver cómo está la Testigo Rosa y ver si quería desayunar con ella a solas y ver si podría entablar una mejor relación como amigas.

-Hola Rosa ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo a los comedores? -Pregunto Anabel tocando la puerta de la habitación que esta ''durmiendo'' Rosa.

Pero sin respuesta alguna por la pelicastaña

\- (Hmm que extraño, me imagino que seguirá durmiendo…pero ya es hora en que se despierte y haga algo)-Pensó Anabel decidida en despertar a la chica y llevársela a comer y que hiciera algo.

Y sin más abrió la habitación que por coincidencia está abierta, y sin rastros de la chica. Solamente había una pequeña nota que había escrito por parte de la chica.

\- (Solo espero que no esté con mi pareja…Por favor)-Penso Anabel con cierta preocupación mientras leía la nota que le ha dejado Rosa.

Y lo que leyó…comenzó a bajar la temperatura de la habitación hasta el punto en sentir mucha presión en este lugar.

 _ **Para Anabel**_

'' _ **Si estás leyendo esta nota Agente Anabel, estoy con el agente Ash hacia la Ruta 3, espero que no se preocupe por mí, ya que he estado pensando y ha llegado la hora en decirle de mi pasado turbio. No se lo tome mal Anabel y espero que pueda comprenderme''**_

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Rosa**_

Aunque la pelila está muy molesta en que la chica se hallara escapado entre sus narices y lo peor en que fuera por su pareja…no podía asesinarla ya que comprendía la situación que está metida la chica, prefería estar con alguien de confianza y se desahogara, y aparte de que se podría abrir un poco más con su pareja

Por esta vez…lo pasaría por alto…solo por esta vez

\- (Aun así, como manera de castigo a Ash…Le aplicare la Ley de Hielo por ser ingenuo al confiarse en que no estaría con Rosa)-Pensó con cierto enojo Anabel en ver que tendría que tomar las riendas con su pareja sean por las malas.

Y ya bajando un poco de su instinto asesino, respiro de manera profunda y ya más relajada y menos cabreada.

\- (Bueno solo espero que no hallan problemas con estos dos…Bien ahora que tengo tiempo libre puedo darme una ducha tranquila y relajante)-Pensó Anabel suspirando mientras estira su cuello por tanto estrés acumulado en estos días que ha estado la Pelilia.

Y sin más Anabel cerro la habitación de Rosa para dirigirse al suyo para ir a la ducha y poder relajarse el día de hoy.

 _ **De regreso en la Ruta 3**_

Han pasado por lo menos una hora en que Ash y Rosa estuvieran hablando de manera entre ambos jóvenes y Rosa ya viendo que podría hablar de manera más abierta con alguien en quien pueda confiar decidió contarle su oscuro pasado…como antigua miembro del equipo Plasma.

Hace años que ella fue reclutada a la fuerza en un orfanato y obligada a estar en las filas del equipo plasma donde vivió muchas atrocidades y crímenes sean desde sabotaje, secuestro, Robo de Pokemon, Atentados terrorista, Asesinato, Espionaje e Infiltración…toda una vida de una organización criminal en el infierno.

En una oportunidad que tomo fue hace años que en una ruinas cerca de las Islas Decloras, más exactos en la Isla de la Vieira/Caparaconcha donde científicos y miembro del equipo Plasma de N y de otro líder suyo (Ghetsis) cuya exploración en las ruinas donde ella estuvo presente vio que en las ruinas hubo una especie de pulsera de color blanco con un cristal Z de color azul celeste con la imagen de una Sirena y alado suyo de la pulsera un Huevo pokemon de color azul con manchas de color blanco y rosa.

Una vez asegurado las ruinas por el equipo Plasma y científicos, estos se pusieron manos a la obra para comenzar a experimentar del origen de este huevo pokemon y del poder emanado de la pulsera y del cristal ante las Ordenes de N y Ghetsis.

En una noche que ella tiene la guardia de están noche donde ella debía haber cuidado los hallazgos…Rosa decidió Neutralizar a los demás guardias primero, quito las cámaras de seguridad, creo un falso comunicado en que ''todo está bien'' vio puntos ciegos de la Isla donde pudiera huir en barco como fuera posible. Y esta noche tomo la decisión más peligrosa que ha tomado…Desertar al equipo Plasma.

Tomando la pulsera junto con el cristal y el huevo pokemon en sus manos, huyo de las instalaciones ya con los guardias neutralizados, con las cámaras de seguridad caídas, usando los puntos ciegos de la isla y robando un barco de propiedad del equipo Plasma hizo su huida donde ella estaba muy aterrada en que si ella es capturada…iba sufrir las graves consecuencias de su traición al equipo plasma.

Por suerte para la pelicastaña esta logro llegar tierra firme en Ciudad Castelia donde esta primero se deshizo de su uniforme del equipo plasma (el uniforme del equipo Plasma de N de BW1) y del barco robado para luego ir en busca de las autoridades donde ella quedo bajo la custodia de la Policía al Programa de Testigos protegidos donde ella por suerte pudo tener algo de paz y de estabilidad en su vida, pero aun asi vivía con miedo y terror ante las amenazas de muerte recibidas por el equipo plasma.

Y sin más ella fue obligada a defenderse y sobrevivir ante los atentados en su contra sea con defensa personal y en el manejo de armas y en habilidades como entrenadora pokemon para defenderse. Asi que estaría a Salvo hasta que se resolviera su situación delicada.

Ante esto Rosa termino en la protección de los nuevos agentes que la protegerías que serían Anabel y Ash, en especial el azabache ya que ante la autorización por parte de Looker y de sus superiores el seria el guardián de la chica, hasta que lograran disolver dicha Organización.

Y sin más ya era todo lo que tenía que contarle su antiguo pasado que aun la persigue a Rosa.

-Vaya vida que has tenido Rosa, sé que has tenido una vida bastante dura en mi opinión pero que eso no te detenga, si has llegado hasta aquí por tu propia voluntad, continua así. Si te han dado una nueva oportunidad por vivir, luchara y no te rindas hasta el final, lo sé porque sé que también la vida es dura y difícil, pero uno se tiene levantar de los golpes y siempre levantarse para luchar una vez más hasta alcanzar la victoria-Dijo Ash ofreciéndole un sándwich a Rosa comprendiéndola en la vida que tuvo, y él sabía que él tendría una responsabilidad en protegerla y verla bien.

-Gracias Ash por escucharme, necesitaba que alguien pudiera escucharme y desahogarme de mi pasado, te agradezco de corazón en que aceptaras la responsabilidad en cuidarme como Guardián-Dijo Rosa aceptando el sándwich de Ash para comerlo junto a él que también está almorzando un sándwich con Soda.

-Descuida Rosa, aunque me hallan asignado como tu guardián, te protegeré cueste lo que cueste sin importar a quien se interpongan porque aquí he jurado que no me detendré hasta ver la disolución definitiva del equipo plasma y de cualquier otra organización criminal-Dijo Ash prometiéndole a la pelicastaña que, aunque no fuera su guardián este le protegerá con su vida a la chica porque este está comprometido en detener a cualquier organización criminal cueste lo que cueste.

Para Rosa esta se sonrojo mucho, pero lo disimulo sonriéndole ya que le gusta estar en la compañía del azabache que poco a poco se está enamorando cada vez más de él y lo acaba de confirmar de la determinación y la promesa hecha por él.

\- (Algo me decía que el seria mi ángel guardián, lo siento Agente Anabel, e igualmente Hilda e Iris, pero yo seré el que me gane el amor de Ashi, se lo merece)-Pensó Rosa con convicción sabiendo que tendría una ferra competencia, pero no se dará por vencida.

\- ¿y bien Rosa, me habías comentado que tienes en tu poder el huevo pokemon y ya me imagino que al pasar el tiempo debió haber eclosionado? ¿verdad? -Pregunto nuevamente Ash a Rosa y está nuevamente sonrió donde sacaba de su bolsa una pokebola.

-Sip, desde que la tengo fuera de las amenazas del equipo plasma lo he estado criando cuando estaba en el programa de testigos protegidos y en meses logro que naciera en este pokemon…mejor te lo presento. Popplio al campo de batalla-Dijo Rosa lanzando su pokebola al cielo donde esta se abrió revelando a un Popplio Shiny, esta Popplio es de un color azul Marino, con el collarín de color blanco que de azul.

-Wow una Popplio Shiny...esto si no me lo esperaba para nada-Dijo Ash sumamente sorprendido y no solo el, sino que también RotomDex, Pikachu y los demás pokemon del azabache, pero uno especial se quedó muy sonrojado, y este era Oshawott que se quedó embobado por la Popplio de Rosa.

-Asi es, esta Popplio es Hembra, y hemos estado entrenado con los Agentes Hudson y Mason cuanto pudieron, y bueno espero si también pudieras tomarme de aprendiz también -Pidió en tono de súplica Rosa al azabache junto a Popplio y estos se sintieron unas tantas intimidades al ver la mirada tierna y suplicante de las chicas y tanto Ash junto a los demás pokemon aceptaron a las peticiones de las chicas.

-Vale vale Rosa, les ayudaremos en su entrenamiento-Respondió Ash con un suspiro aceptando los términos de Rosa y Popplio…grandiosa ahora tenía otra aprendiz por que enseñar.

-Vamos Ashi, seremos buenas aprendices y aprenderemos todo de ti-Dijo Rosa con una sonrisa, junto a Popplio también sonriéndole en especial a Oshawottt.

-Eso espero…bien Rosa y Popplio si tienen en más hambre tengo algunas bayas en mi mochila-Dijo Ash y este al mirar que su mochila fue abierta de manera limpia…cosa que le llamo la atención a todos en ver que alguien está robando la comida de ellos y sin ningún movimiento.

Y en eso unos pequeños movimientos se movía en los arbustos cercanos, y todos se pusieron en alerta en saber si era un ladrón o un pokemon hambriento.

\- O a alguien se te adelanto en tomarlo…Popplio Rayo Burbuja en los arbustos-Ordeno la pelicastaña al Popplio y este desde su nariz lanzo varios disparos de burbujas en dirección hacia los arbustos donde fueron colisionados y la responsable de esta salió de los arbustos de un salto mostrándose la responsable

Y la responsable del tal Hurto de las bayas resulto ser una Snivy Salvaje comiéndose una Baja Aranja con una mirada afilada hacia los responsables en que la interrumpieran en su merienda que había hurtado.

-Snivy ivy-Dijo una molesta Snivy mirando a la que la ataco y uso su látigo cepa para atacarla.

Pero en ello Oshawott lo contrarresto con Caparaconcha Afilada evitando algún daño en Popplio asombrado por la reacción rápida por Oshawottt.

-Osha Oshawott-Dijo un molesto Oshawott y sin recibir ninguna orden por parte del azabache nuevamente con Caparaconcha Afilada

Pero en un movimiento rápido de Snivy este uso el más temido movimiento que deja incapacitado a cualquier Pokemon…Atracción.

Snivy uso atracción en Oshawott donde esta le lanzo unos corazones donde le dieron en el blanco a Oshawott quedando completamente enamorado y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Y ya empezamos con ese movimiento…cuanto te maldigo Atracción-Dijo Ash molesto de sí mismo viendo a su pokemon fuera de combate y no solo el, sino Greninja y la Popplio de Rosa también están molestos, en especial la última que estaba muy celosa en que esa descarada Snivy usara Atracción.

\- ¿atracción? -Se preguntó Rosa ya que, a pesar de ser una entrenadora en entrenamiento, todavía no era una experta.

-Atracción es un movimiento del Tipo Normal hace que el objetivo se enamore del usuario de distinto Genero y quede incapacitado evitando que este luche, aunque siempre fallara si se usa atracción del mismo género-Dijo RotomDex en su base de datos para Rosa.

-Gracias Rotom…gracias por recalcármelo…Pikachu, Tepig, Greninja no peleen contra ella sino quedaran fuera de combate-Dijo Ash un tanto molesto en saber que esta Snivy se está burlando de ellos, ahora tendría que darle su lección a su manera.

Y sin ninguna provocación Snivy decidió atacarlos con una Tormenta de Hojas hacia el Oshawott enamorado y también sin ningún aviso Ash reacciono.

\- Pidove Viento Cortante en la tormenta de hojas de Snivy-Ordeno Ash a su pokemon volador y este cruzando de sus alas en pleno vuelo lanzo varios cortes de color azul turquesa en dirección a la tormenta de hojas contrarrestándolo.

Y viendo que el ataque sorpresa no funciono. Snivy decidió huir en los arbustos, cosa que lo noto Ash, ya le habían robado las bayas, intentado atacar a rosa y su popplio y en que su Oshawott este fuera de combate, no sabe con quién se ha metido.

\- ¡Se escapó! -Dijo Rotom al comprobar que ya no estaba Snivy.

-No de esta no se me escapa Snivy…este si se ve fuerte y decidida, e esta la capturo yo. Pidove ve a buscar a Snivy y tener cuidado de su tormenta de hojas o de su látigo cepa-Ordeno Ash a su pokemon volador de Unova y esta asintió a la orden también decidida en poner alto a esta Snivy escurridiza.

Pidove voló para buscar desde arriba en donde estaría Snivy mientras que Ash junto a rosa regresaban a sus pokemon a excepción de Zorua y Beldum.

-Zorua también ayuda a Pidove en buscar a Snivy, Beldum al no tener un género estas a salvo del movimiento de atracción, Vamos Rosa no hay tiempo que perder-Ordeno Ash a sus dos pokemon que también tienen una posibilidad de tener un enfrentamiento ante Snivy.

-También iremos contigo Ash-Dijo RotomDex junto a Pikachu siguiendo a Ash y Rosa en dar caza a Snivy que seguía escondiéndose en los arbustos y si tenía suerte en tomar buenas fotografías para su base de datos.

Y sin más nuestros héroes se adentraron para atrapar a esta Snivy escurridiza y astuta.

 _ **Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de ciudad straiton**_

 _ **Jardín Ensueño**_

Nos encontramos en las afueras de ciudad Straiton lo que fue una vez un condecorado y glorioso Centro de Investigación de los sueños donde renombrados científicos estaban investigando la energía del poder de los sueños en realidad, una energía que planeaban hacer un bien para todos…hasta que ocurrió el desastre.

De pasar a la gloria a su caída donde este centro solamente son Ruinas donde solamente queda el cascaron de un laboratorio destruido, vigas de acero oxidados, hormigón caído y un lugar lúgubre.

Y este lugar se encontraban el trio del Team Rocket recién llegados luego de estar días viajando habían llegado al Jardín ensueño ante la encomienda de su líder Giovanni.

Pero al parecer el contacto enviado por su jefe debería estar aquí, pero ningún rastro alguno de ese contacto, pero por suerte le llegaron las piezas y los planos para comenzar de una vez la extracción de la energía futura para el team rocket.

Y el trio del team rocket ya una vez llegaron al jardín ensueño donde según ante las ordenes de su jefe Giovanni, el contacto enviado por su jefe debería estar aquí, pero ningún rastro alguno de ese contacto, pero por suerte le llegaron las piezas y los planos para comenzar de una vez la extracción de la energía futura para el team rocket.

-Así que es el Jardín de ensueño…que decepcionante-Dijo James mirando el lugar desolado del jardín ensueño con cierta burla por parte del peliazul

-Es este lugar donde los investigadores estaban investigando y desarrollando la energía futura-Dijo Jessie recalcando a James en que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias de este lugar abandonado, tras la tragedia ocurrida hace años.

-Bueno, pero ahora es un montón de basura este lugar desolado-Dijo Meowth con indiferencia sin impórtale lo que ocurrió de ese incidente del jardín ensueño.

\- ¿y todavía no hay rastros sobre el contacto que se supone que debía estar en este lugar ahora mismo? -Pregunto con cierta seriedad James a sus compañeros.

-Ninguna James, no sabemos si el contacto este aquí buscándonos o anda perdido-Respondió Jessie usando una especie de computadora buscando rastros sobre el contacto, pero le arroja en 0 Datos.

y si no está el, nosotros los tres podremos resolver las encomiendas del jefe sea extrayendo la energía futura y en capturar en esa chica punto y se acabó-Comento Meowth ya que prefería trabajar con jessie y james que un nuevo tipo.

-Bien…será mejor que armemos esta máquina para comenzar en extraer la energía futura-Dijo Jessie tomando los planos de la computadora.

-De acuerdo, yo comenzare en armarlos, Jessie tu organiza la base de datos una vez que la maquina este completa, así haremos tener contacto con el cuartel general del equipo Rocket, y tu Meowth serás el Centinela, vigila el jardín ensueño si no hay moros en la costa, y si puedes, recolecta la información que quede en este lugar abandonado-Ordeno James tomando la rienda de esta encomienda a Jessie y Meowth mientras que este comenzaba a armar la maquina con las piezas dadas por su jefe.

-Ok/Roger-Dijeron al unísono Jessie y Meowth y tanto Jessie lee los planos de la máquina y en analizando el lugar, mientras que Meowth exploraban en el jardín ensueño abandonado y en ver si no había metiches merodeando en esta zona.

Mientras que el trio hacía de las suyas en el jardín abandonado, cercs de aquí de manera oculta se encontraba un sujeto vestido con una túnica negra observando al trio del Team Rocket con unos Binoculares viendo que todo iba bien según el plan.

-Bien, estos idiotas no saben del futuro que les esperan…en fin, no me importará salvarlos si algo les ocurre a estos incompetentes, mientras que no este ''EL'' merodeando por el Jardín ensueño, seguirá como lo planeo el maestro-Dijo el encapuchado oculto mientras miraba a cierta distancia para observar lo que hará el trio del team rocket

Y aparte de él, cercas del jardín ensueño cercas de unos arbustos se puede notar que la criatura que ha estado vigilando a los maleantes del team rocket seguía oculto y decidió ocultarse excavando esperando si el entrenador azabache apareciera para darle una ayudadita extra.

 _ **De regreso en la ruta 3**_

Nuevamente en la ruta 3 donde aún en los arbustos Ash junto a Rosa, Pikachu, RotomDex, Pidove, Zorua y Beldum estaban dando caza a Snivy que seguía moviéndose rápidamente entre los arbustos en un intento de confundirlos sea camuflándose con la textura de la hierba alta o por su velocidad.

-No puede huir para siempre Snivy, alguna información que nos pueda ayudar Rotom-Pregunto Ash a Rotom mientras seguía corriendo en los arbustos.

-Lo único que pude rescatar de los datos de esta Snivy es que es hembra, tiene movimientos un tanto avanzados para una Snivy ordinaria, y esta Snivy es más fría, calculadora y fuerte-Respondió RotomDex deduciendo tanto la personalidad y en datos de esta Snivy.

-Pero es muy extraño ver una Snivy en estado salvaje, son muy pocos comunes-Dijo Ash un tanto desorientado ya que aún recordaba que eran muy poco común toparse con iniciales.

-De hecho, en este caso suelen ser comunes que los Snivy se cree que, si su entrenador no es digno de él, lo abandonará, así que puede ser un caso de esta Snivy-Dijo RotomDex a Ash y este se quedó pensativo en recordar a ciertos iniciales que también puede estar comparándose con la de Snivy.

-Ya veo…-Fue lo que dijo Ash hasta que vio a Zorua y a Beldum yo todos ellos negaron ante la búsqueda de Snivy.

-al parecer no tuvieron éxito en la búsqueda-Dijo Rotom al ver que Zorua y Beldum no tuvieron éxito en su búsqueda y aparte de que se notaba cansados.

-No se preocupen Zorua y Beldum ya Pidove se hara cargo, ahora descansen-Dijo Ash regresando a sus pokebolas a Zorua y Beldum esperando resultados positivos en Pidove.

Y en ello se vio a Pidove volando en círculos cercas de un arroyo y tanto ash junto a los demás l siguieron con sigilo y notaron a Snivy esperándolos ya que debido al arroyo les corto el paso de escape.

-Esta vez no huiras Snivy, aunque me hubiera gustado usar a Zorua y a Beldum junto a Pidove en una lucha de desventaja, pero soy un entrenador de Ley, y lucharemos justamente… ¿Pidove quieres enfrentarte a Snivy? -Dijo/Pregunto Ash a Pidove y esta asintió con una sonrisa queriendo poner en su lugar a esta Snivy, que también le daba una murada Retadora en aceptar el desafío.

Y la primera en reaccionar fue Snivy atacando primero con Látigo Cepa a distancia a Pidove sin provocación alguna.

-Esquívalo Pidove y contraataca con Ráfaga de Aire-Ordeno Ash a Pidove y esta esquivo a penas y duras del látigo Cepa de Snivy y vio una cobertura y extendiendo sus alas lanzo potentes ráfagas de viento en dirección de Snivy dañándola en el proceso

y esta trato de atacar nuevamente con Látigo Cepa, pero debido al fuerte airezon de la Ráfaga de Aire retrocedió cosa que vieron Pidove y Ash.

-Muy bien ahora Aire Cortante-Ordeno nuevamente Ash a Pidove y esta lanzo desde sus alas potentes cortes de energía de color azul turquesa en dirección a Snivy y al impactarla provoco más daño y retroceso en ella obligando estar a la defensiva.

Pidove al ver que todavía no cede Snivy, siguió volando en círculos sobre Snivy provocándola para que la atacara.

-Ahora Ataque Rápido-Ordeno el azabache y esta embistió con suma velocidad en Snivy tacleándola y lesionándola aún más...

Y a pesar de las heridas, aún seguía en pie, aun con una mirada desafiante a Ash y Pidove.

-Todavía no cede…bien Pidove una vez más Ataque Rápido-Ordeno nuevamente Ash y Pidove se lanzó en picada en dirección a Snivy y esta decidió usar su movimiento favorito de Atracción y esta Vez Pidove no se vio afectada debido que también es Hembra dándole inmunidad a ese movimiento de cambio de estado causándole molestia en Snivy.

-Sabes Snivy, pensé que serias mucha más fría y estratega sabiendo que tu atracción solamente afecta a machos, por eso decidió enviar a Pidove al ser hembra se vuelve inútil tu movimiento-Dijo Ash a Snivy provocando una muesca de molestia en la inicial de tipo planta

Y sin titubeo Pidove continuo con el ataque rápido más daño en Snivy luego de taclearla y empujarla más hacia atrás donde cayó al suelo.

Al ver eso Ash que ya estaba listo para ser capturado saco de su bolsillo una pokebola vacía.

\- ¡Pokebola Ve! -Dijo Ash al arrojarla a la cabeza de Snivy pero esta reacciono usando su látigo cepa para regresarla a las manos del azabache dando entender que todavía le faltaba mucho más.

Ante eso Snivy que seguía aun en pie decidió atacar a Pidove nuevamente con Látigo Cepa aturdiéndola, sorprendiendo a Ash y los demás en ver la terquedad y resistencia de esta Snivy. se estaba debatiendo si esta Snivy es Salvaje o fue entrenada.

-Pidove que eso no te detenga, una vez más Ráfaga de Aire-Ordeno Ash a Pidove que se compuso luego de ser atacada por el látigo cepa de Snivy para contratacar con un fuerte vendaval de aire en Snivy que a pesar de que seguía retrocediendo debido a los fuertes vientos logro esquivarlos.

Y vio una pequeña cobertura por parte de Snivy en usar nuevamente Tormenta de Hojas en Pidove y poder debilitarla para poder huir del combate.

Y justo que una tormenta de hojas que iban a tocar a Pidove, eta comenzó a brillar en sus ojos un brillo de color verde esmeralda y de manera instintiva lo esquivo rápidamente ante la sorpresa de Snivy y de propio Ash al reconocer dicha técnica.

\- (Detección…bien cada vez Pidove aprende nuevos ataques), Muy bien Pidove acabemos estos con Ataque Rapido-Penso/Ordeno Ash a Pidove y esta asintió en pleno vuelo donde esta con suma agilidad logro llegar hacia Snivy golpearla con contundencia haciéndola empujarla donde cayó debilitada.

Ante estos Ash decidió que ya llego la hora de terminar esta contienda de una vez y decidió usar la misma pokebola que intento atraparla hace unos minutos.

-Esta vez Snivy eres mío, ¡Pokebola Ve! -Dijo ash lanzando la pokebola en la cabeza de Snivy sin que esta opusiera resistencia alguna esta se dejó capturar donde fue absorbida por la pokebola

Y tal como dicta su norma Ash espero el conteo de tres donde la pokebola comenzaba a agitarse a las de una…a las de dos…y las des tres donde esta se escuchó un pequeño click en señal que Snivy fue capturada.

Ya viendo que logro capturar a Snivy, este se acercó a la pokebola de la recién capturada Snivy agarrándola de su mano contemplando su captura.

\- (Bienvenido a la familia Snivy, espero que podremos llevarnos bien y poder ganarte tu respeto como entrenador pokemon)-Pensó Ash mirando la pokebola de Snivy con una Sonrisa comprometiéndose tener una unión entre Snivy y el.

-Buena captura Ash, esta Snivy si fue ruda contigo, pero lo lograstes-Dijo rosa sonriendo acercándose a su guardián.

-Buena captura, como siempre das buenas batallas sea quien sea das tu mejor batalla ante oponentes difíciles, pero siempre sales ganando sea como sea-Dijo RotomDex a Ash con una sonrisa de su emojin en la pantalla.

-Gracias Rosa y RotomDex pero el quien se merece los elogios es Pidove, ella fue la que se lució en ese combate y se merece todo el crédito-Dijo Ash Felicitando a Pidove y esta se sintió muy bien luego de que su entrenador le diera el crédito y en ver el aprecio que le tiene a ella.

Y con ello Ash la devolvió a su pokebola a Pidove y todos fueron al lugar donde estaban almorzando para recoger sus cosas que habían dejado.

-Bien creo que es hora de regresar a ciudad Straiton…-Dijo Ash a Rosa y los demás y estos asintieron ahora que pudieron disfrutar de toda la mañana.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso hacia la ciudad, el lugar retumbo con fuerza como una estampida de Tauros debajo de la tierra que se sintió muy cercas por aquí unos kilómetros de entre la Ruta 3 y Ciudad Straiton

Y de pronto…silencio en el lugar…. Cosa que preocupo mucho a Rosa y a Ash presintiendo que algo iba ocurrió.

 _ **¡BOOOOOM!**_

Se había oído una explosión de tal magnitud que Rosa, Pikachu y Rotomdex se agarraron de ash para sostenerse debido al impacto de la onda expansiva.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? -Pregunto a si mismo Ash totalmente desconcertado en ver la explosión en dirección hacia las fueras de la ciudad

Y en ello por parte de Rotom le había llegado una noticia por parte de su Pokeskype y es urgente.

Ash sabía que sería Anabel y sin tiempo que perder RotomDex puso en Online el PokeSkype y vio a Anabel con una expresión seria.

-Ash tenemos problemas en ciudad Straiton, estamos rodeados de una neblina rosada-Dijo Anabel mostrando desde adentro del centro pokemon una vista de una ciudad straiton totalmente rodeada de una nube rosada que hacia dormir tanto humanos y pokemon.

-Bien este día se pone cada vez más interesante-Comento Ash sarcásticamente soltando un suspiro viendo que este día le traería muchos problemas…y solo es el comienzo.

 _ **Hace unos minutos atrás.**_

 _ **En el Jardín ensueño**_

Nuevamente con el trio del equipo Rocket luego de pasar un tiempo armando la máquina para extraer toda la energía futura que aún permanece en este lugar desolado, ya James logro armarla con las últimas piezas, mientras que Jessie ponía todo en su lugar los sistemas en la maquina en la computadora y en cuanto a Meowth, estuvo de guardia y ningún rastro alguno y en cuanto a información de lo que queda del centro de investigación…Nada

Todo este lugar está destruido, nada se salvó de la explosión hace años atrás y es más se encontraron tumbas cercas de aquí donde aquí murieron algunas personas en la tragedia mencionada dándole ciertos escalofríos en Meowth.

\- ¿alguna información valiosa que se halla salvado Meowth? -Pregunto en tono de Orden jessie a meowth y este lo negó.

-Nah nada de aquí se salvó de esta explosión, todo lo que hay son escombros, ruinas y algunas tumbas erguidas en este lugar-Respondió Meowth mientras le ayudaba James que ya este terminaba en poner las últimas piezas de la máquina.

-Bien Jessie ya puedes activar el sistema operativo de la maquina ahora para comenzar la extracción de la energía futura-Ordeno James a su compañero mientras que el junto a Meowth se apartaban a unos metros de la máquina para que Jessie comenzara a mover las antenas instaladas y ya estaba recibiendo señales por parte del cuartel general.

-Sistema en marcha…Está recibiendo energía residual, se está transfiriendo la energía al cuartel general-Dijo jessie al revisar con detalle el sistema de l computadora.

\- ¡Tenemos luz verde-Dijo Meowth mientras que se acercaba a su compañera y oprimía el botón de la computadora dando comienzo la extracción!

Y sin más la maquina comenzó a Andar con sus paneles de solares Apuntando boca Abajo y esta comenzó a soltar desde los paneles solares una energía blanca boca abajo mientras se conducía con la guía de James y Jessie que monitoreaba con la computadora y una laptop vieron que comenzaba A soltar datos sobre esa energía futura residual

Y en cuanto a Meowth este monitoreaba la maquina comenzaba a dar resultados un tanto inesperados para el trio.

De pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar poco a poco ante unos sorprendidos agentes donde no se esperaron que el lugar temblara.

-Ya está Respondiendo-Dijo James revisando desde su lap y los datos de esa energía se está volviéndose loca hasta el punto donde la pantalla se quedó trabada por su saturación

-Y se siente el poder, pero Refuerte-Dijo Meowth sintiendo el poder debajo de sus patas y cada vez más eran más fuertes los temblores y comenzaba a emanar desde su suelo una energía rosada en el jardín ensueño.

-Ya está la energía, ahora hay que extraerla hasta la última gota de este mísero lugar-Ordeno Jessie a sus dos compañeros y estos asintieron a la orden.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo…en una edificación destruida del jardín ensueño, se encontraba una entidad que estaba en animación suspendida en posición fetal, este se despierta abruptamente de su largo sueño

-Mu...Sharrrr...NA-Fue lo que dijo la entidad mostrando sus ojos con un brillo rosado y en alrededor suyo emanaba una energía hasta el punto donde está la librera en forma de una explosión.

 _ **De pronto…el silencio…**_

 _ **BOOOOOOM**_

Esta entidad había liberado esta energía de golpe en todo el jardín ensueño que los que estuvieron cercas de este lugar recibieron un gran impacto de tamaño colosal.

Hasta el sujeto que seguía espiando al trio tampoco no se libró de la onda expansiva y sintió esta energía destructiva que fue empujada hacia atrás.

-(Cofff Cofff…pero qué demonios acaban de hacer trio de idiotas)-Pensó con enfado el sujeto mientras se levantaba del lugar totalmente desorientado al sufrir la onda expansiva

Mientras que la otra sombra cercas del team rocket este también sintió la onda expansiva y es por ello que decidió ponerse a salvo excavando y sus sospechas eran verdaderas y solamente esperaba que el entrenador que conoció en la ruta 1 estuviera para detenerlos.

Y el trio del equipo rocket que estos sufrieron la peor parte fueron lanzados por el impacto de la onda expansiva alterando drásticamente las computadoras y sobrecargando la máquina que seguía extrayendo la energía residual.

\- (Ohhhh no, en qué diablos nos hemos metido)-Pensaron al unísono tanto Jessie, James y Meowth totalmente desorientados y viendo que la situación se le fue de las manos…Otra vez.

 _ **Mientras tanto en una casa no muy lejos de ciudad straiton.**_

En una casa hogareña con decoración femenina se encontraba una criatura parecido la de un Tapir de color rosado con flores estampados flotando que al igual que la otra entidad que provoco la explosión esta también le comenzó a brillar los ojos, pero en su expresión mostraba mucho dolor y miedo.

\- ¡Munaaaaa! - Fueron los gritos de agonía por parte de este pokemon sintiendo esta presencia que había liberado esta explosión, cosa que preocupo mucho a una mujer que estaba a un lado de ella abrazándola para minimizar su miedo.

\- ¡Muna! ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto con mucha preocupación la mujer de unos 25 a 28 años de edad, de tez clara, cabello largo de color azul marino con un pasador con forma de una flor rosa ojos azul marino, con lentes, vestida con una bata blanca, una blusa rosada, una falda del mismo color que su blusa y unos zapatos de piso también de color rosa.

 **(Adivinen quien es esta chica, lo sabrán en estos momentos)**

-¡Muuuunaaaa!-Todavía decía Munna con mucho dolor todavía brillándole sus ojos, y justo tal los temores de ella se hicieron realidad al ver desde la ventana la nube rosada cubriendo por el jardín ensueño a ciudad straiton.

La científica al ver desde la ventaja se horrorizo al ver la neblina cubriendo por el jardín ensueño y hacia ciudad straiton, ya que esta le trae muy malos recuerdos desde ese incidente.

-Esto no puede estar pasando ahora mismo…Munna sé que tienes miedo ir hacia el Jardín, pero también tenemos una posibilidad en que Musharna aun este con vida, así que hay que investigar antes de que sea demasiado tarde-Dijo la Científica calmando a Munna y está poco a poco se calmaba ante el alivio de la peliazul.

Y una vez que la científica agarro a su pokemon, tomo las llaves de la mesa y fue hacia su automóvil que tenía aparcado afuera y se dirigió allá para encontrar a su pokemon que había desaparecido hace años.

\- (Aguanta Musharna, iré a rescatarte de este lugar cueste lo que cueste)-Pensó firmemente la científica encendiendo su automóvil y sin aviso por parte de la chica, esta acelero para dirigirse hacia el jardín ensueño.

 _ **De regreso en la ruta 3**_

Nuevamente con Ash y Rosa estos seguían escuchando la conversación por el pokeskype por la Agente Anabel en cómo está la situación caótica y la situación cada vez iba en mal en peor.

Debido a la aparición de esta misteriosa neblina color rosa en ciudad straiton, se ha declarado por parte de las autoridades por parte de la policía local en poner en cuarentena al recibir casos de que Pokemon caen dormidos profundamente con una aura rosada en su alrededor, y ante el temor de que eso también le pudieran ocurrir a sus entrenadores de esta ciudad o sus alrededores, se ha declarado la cuarentena en donde nadie podía entrar y nadie puede salir hasta que se levantara la cuarentena o que la misteriosa neblina desapareciera.

-Demonios es peor de lo que temía-Dijo Ash totalmente serio viendo que su pareja se encontraba atrapada en cuarentena al igual que sus amigas.

-Lose, esta situación no me la esperaba ¿ustedes cómo se encuentran? -Pregunto Anabel a sus parejas que también vio a la testigo Rosa que también anda con el azabache junto con Pikachu y RotomDex.

-Nos encontramos bien Anabel, estamos cerca de la Ruta 3 ¿y cómo están las demás chicas y tu Anabel? -Pregunto Ash de manera serena a la Pelilia y esta dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio viendo que la chica y su pareja se encontrara bien.

-Hilda e Iris lograron llegar a tiempo al centro pokemon antes de que llegara la neblina, y ante la preocupación de estas por sus pokemon metieron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas, a excepción del Axew de Iris que se metió en el cabello de la chica y en cuanto a los líderes de gimnasio tanto Cilan, Chilli y Cress están ayudando a la oficial Jenny en mantener el orden en la ciudad-Respondió Anabel actualizando la situación a Ash y Rosa y al igual que ella, también ellos dieron un suspiro en alivio que ellos se encuentran bien.

-Bueno eso es un alivio en que se encuentren bien...Anabel, sé que me lo vas a impedir, pero debido a esta situación que estamos metidos, tomare cartas en el asunto e investigare que sucedió en este lugar y ver si encontramos la causa de esa neblina-Dijo Ash con tono serio y profesional que también dejaba un poco sorprendida en ver la seriedad dada del azabache cuando se tomaba enserio las cosas.

-Aunque quisiera, la cuarentena me lo impide, así que te doy Luz verde para que investigues sobre el origen de esa neblina…pero tenemos un problema-Dijo Anabel accediendo de buena manera en que Ash investigara en la zona de la explosión, pero con un, pero.

-Si te refieres a la protección de Rosa, no te preocupes Anabel aparte de que Pikachu y un par de pokemon míos estarán protegiéndola ella también sabe defenderse-Respondió Ash contrarrestando la preocupación de su compañera un tanto enojada viendo que esta chica le está ganando en cuanto a atención por parte de su pareja.

-Bueno…por esta vez vayan e investiguen lo que ocurrió, mientras yo hare de mi parte ayudando en el centro pokemon, pero no duden en estar comunicándose conmigo si hay alguna anomalía-Dijo Anabel ya resignada aceptando que tanto Ash y Rosa vayan a investigar y estos asintieron a su pedido.

-No te preocupes Anabel, RotomDex estará al tanto y te estaremos llamando por si sucede, algo. Entonces ya no hay tiempo que perder, Corto-Dijo Ash despidiéndose de su pareja, apagando el PokeSkype para ya irse hacia el origen de la explosión.

Viendo que ya todos estaban listos desde pikachu en su hombro, RotomDex a su lado, y Rosa detrás suyo, Ash no lo pensó dos veces y desde la funda de su costado su fiable Pistola de Doble acción Five Seven de color negro y sin más se lo lanzo a las manos de su protegida.

-Por si las cosas se salen de control, espero que los de programa de testigos protegidos te hallaran enseñado usar armas-Dijo Ash a Rosa y esta asintió sin titubeo.

-Descuida Ash, los agentes Hudson y Mason me enseñaron lo básico y se defenderme sea con pistola o con cuchillo-Respondió Rosa guardando la pistola en su bolsa.

-Está bien, y no te preocupes si no tengo armas, todavía tengo otra Five Seven en mi funda y mi fiable Cuchillo, así que hay que movernos Rosa-Dijo Ash poniéndose a correr hacia la dirección al Jardín ensueño junto a Pikachu y RotomDex

-De acuerdo Ash-Dijo Rosa también siguiendo al azabache corriendo detrás suyo para no perderlo de vista.

Sin tiempo que perder nuestros héroes corrieron en dirección al Jardín ensueño esperando en que la explosión no fuera el principio de los problemas.

 _ **Media hora después**_

 _ **En las afueras entre ciudad straiton y el Jardín Ensueño**_

Nuevamente con el Agente Ash y su compañera momentánea Rosa junto a Pikachu y RotomDex se encontraban corriendo en dirección hacia el jardín ensueño, ya que gracias al mapa dado por Rotom este les ubico un camino rápido ya que se había implementado la cuarentena y la seguridad era estricta en especial que aplicaron la Ley Marcial, cosa que había empeorado las cosas para nuestros héroes.

-Rotom, alguna otra vía para llegar al Jardín Ensueño lo más rápido posible-Pregunto ash a Rotom y este seguía consultando en su GPS posibles opciones para la vía, aunque son muy escasas debido a la cuarentena

-Las únicas vías para llegar al camino es el camino central que está bloqueado por la cuarentena, y la otra opción es adentrarnos al bosque, así evitamos la seguridad de la cuarentena y llegar más rápido hacia el jardín ensueño, pero no sabes a que nos enfrentaremos en el bosque-Respondió RotomDex a los chicos un poco frustrados en ver las pocas posibilidades de continuar en su investigación eran muy escasas.

-Esto es malo ¿tiene que haber una manera para llegar al jardín ensueño? -Pregunto Rosa con preocupación viendo que está en esta situación caótica.

-No hay más opción, entraremos al…-Dijo Ash antes de que fuera interrumpido por el sonido de una camioneta acercándose cosa que le llamo la atención a los agentes.

La camioneta de color gris metálico, se paraba en frente de nuestros agentes y abriendo de sus puertas con vidrio polarizado descendía una mujer joven de unos 25 a 28 años de edad, de tez clara, cabello largo de color azul marino con un pasador con forma de una flor rosa ojos azul marino, con lentes, vestida con una bata blanca, una blusa rosada, una falda del mismo color que su blusa y unos zapatos de piso también de color rosa.

-Perdone por asustarlos y sé que estamos en una cuarentena, pero también ustedes dos iran al Jardín ensueño-Pregunto la mujer junto a Munna y tanto Ash y Rosa asintieron con cautela.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabe que iremos al jardín ensueño? ¿Identifíquese? -Ordeno Ash de manera cautelosa a la científica y esta se sintió intimidada al ver al joven agente

-Soy la Doctora Fennel, Antigua investigadora del Jardín ensueño en el estudio de los sueños que algunos pokemon pueden adquirir-Se presentó ahora la llamada Doctora Fennel en tono profesional hacia los agentes y este decidió bajar su guardia al no ver hostilidad.

-Mucho gusto doctora Fennel, Soy Ash, y estos son mis compañeros Pikachu y RotomDex- Se había presentado rápidamente Ash también de manera respetuosa a la doctora cambiando su tono hacia la mujer.

-También es un gusto doctora, Soy rosa…Así que también quiere investigar al Jardín Ensueño-Dijo Rosa presentándose y a la vez preguntando a la doctora si también estaba en el mismo canal en investigar a la zona cero.

-Correcto, y sé que están preocupados, pero yo puedo llevarlos al jardín, ya que conozco un lugar con punto ciego que les podría ayudar-Respondió la doctora a los agentes y estos asintieron viendo que se les había presentado la oportunidad.

-Se lo agradecemos doctora y sería mejor que lleguemos lo más pronto posible-Dijo Ash a la doctora y esta asintió invitando a los jóvenes en entrar a su camioneta y todos se metieron en la camioneta.

-Bien Ash, Rosa, ajústense bien sus cinturones porque este camino será turbulento-Dijo la doctora Fennel a los agentes y estos se agarraron bien y sin ninguna advertencia la doctora piso el acelerador de la camioneta hacia el norte del punto ciego donde la doctora sabía que llegarían rápido hacia el Jardín.

Viendo que sería un recorrido corto, Ash decidió hablar de manera seria con la doctora esperando una cooperación.

-Bien Doctora Fennel, ya que estamos los tres, será mejor que me presente como se debe…entre vos. Soy el Agente Ash por parte de la Policía Internacional, y estamos aquí para investigar la explosión dada en el Jardín ensueño-Se había presentado ahora si Ash a la doctora un tanto sorprendida en toparse con un agente de policía y esta se alivió en ver que podría contar con su ayuda.

-Le agradezco que me ayuden en esta investigación, y viendo que usted fue sincero conmigo, es mi turno contarles de esa explosión-Dijo la Doctora a los jóvenes y estos se callaron para escuchar la historia por parte de la doctora.

-Adelante, tiene libertad en contarla doctora-Dijo Rosa invitando a la mujer en que cuente sus hechos de ese incidente.

-Bien por donde comienzo…esa Neblina Rosada es el resultado del Roció del sueño de Musharna al comer los sueños tanto humanos y pokemon-Comenzaba a narrar los hechos la doctora mientras conducía.

¿Musharna? -Se preguntó Ash viendo que sería otro pokemon endémico de esta región.

\- ¿Musharna es la evolución de Munna, y solamente puede evolucionar al exponerlo con una Piedra Lunar-Fue lo que conto Rosa sabiendo un poco de la descripción básica sobre ese pokemon particular.

-Deja que les amplié la información chicos…bip bip… _**Munna, el Pokémon comesueños, del tipo Psiquico. Munna puede comerse los sueños de personas y Pokémon y luego proyectar esos sueños al emitir rocío de ensueño de su cuerpo…Bip… Musharna, el Pokémon duermevela y la evolución de Munna, también es del Tipo Psíquico. El rocío de su frente toma la forma de cosas presentes de los sueños que ha comido**_ -Fue la descripción dada por parte de RotomDex a Ash junto a Rosa y la Doctora Fennel.

-Así que Musharna, es la responsable de esa Neblina…pero que tiene que ver que Musharna ha provocado esa explosión junto con esa neblina rosada-Dijo Ash a la doctora esperando que pueda responderles a las respuestas y en seguir investigando.

-En parte si…pero eso ocurrió desde hace 3 años…en esa tragedia-Dijo con mucho pesar la doctora que lo notaron Ash, Rosa, Pikachu y RotomDex viendo que ese hecho le pesaba mucho a la doctora.

\- ¿Qué sucedió hace 3 años Doctora Fennel? -Pregunto Ash de manera cauta evitando provocar más pesar en la doctora y esta se recompuso un poco.

-Lo que les contare quiero que quede entre nosotros, es una de mis sombras que me ha perseguido tras ese hecho….Todo comenzó hace 3 años cuando yo era la encargada y jefa del departamento de investigación de la energía de los sueños mediante con el Roció del sueño de Musharna, es decir convertir los sueños en energía, una energía que sería el beneficio de todos…como he dijo una de las científicas encargada de esta investigación y nos tomó muchos años de investigación y dedicación para que la teoría fuera realidad y lo habíamos logrado convertir los sueños en energía limpia y pura y lo mejor era que era energía renovable donde se podría conseguir atreves del roció del sueño de musharna…pero entonces…-Comenzó a Narrar los hechos por parte de la doctora fennel que paso una parte de su vida investigando sobre la energía de los sueños y darle un buen uso para el bien de todos aunque se detuvo sintiendo un gran pesar que vieron todos.

\- ¿Qué más sucedió profesora? -Pregunto Rosa a la mujer y esta apretó fuerte el volante con una mirada triste y vacía.

-luego de que finalizara la investigación…unos Gamberros empresariales entraron al centro de investigación con suma arrogancia y superioridad exigiendo las patentes y los derechos de la investigación para adueñarse de esta energía para sus propios fines…y debido que Musharna sintió las malas intenciones de estos empresarios absorbió mala energía de sus ambiciones que se le podría decir sueños corrompidos y debido que Musharna se alimenta de los sueños esta absorbió le fue muy difícil que los procesara causándole un gran dolor en ella comprimiéndolo todos esta energía hasta el punto de la implosión…de pronto….Musharna librero la energía comprimida en una explosión que cubrió todo el jardín destruyendo todas las instalaciones y en su proceso muriendo tanto los empresarios, personal de la investigación y pokemon que Vivian ahí….yo junto con los sobrevivientes que sobrevivimos pero, perdimos la investigación, las instalaciones y despareció Musharna-Finalizo la doctora Fennel soltando unas lágrimas de tristeza en recordar tal acontecimiento que quedo traumada. Tanto ash se quedó callado, pero sintiendo mucha pena por ella de lo que ha vivido, Rosa también se quedó sin habla también sintiéndose mal de lo que ha pasado, al igual que también lo sintieron el pesar de la doctora.

\- ¿y qué sucedió después? -Pregunto Ash a la doctora queriendo saber cómo termino luego de la tragedia acontecida.

-Luego de la explosión del Jardín ensueño, la investigación quedo destruida, perdimos nuestros empleos, prestigio y el respeto de la comunidad, y yo me di por vencida…tras la desaparición de Musharna yo tire la toalla ya no tenía la inspiración y las ganas de seguir adelante y más que me siguen persiguiendo los fantasmas de esa tragedia me autoexilie de la ciudad instalándome un hogar en las afueras viviendo en el olvido…

\- ¿Y porque quisiste regresar de tu exilio Doctora? -Pregunto Rosa un tanto apenada en preguntarle a la doctora con ese tema delicado

-Musharna…hasta hoy tras la aparición de esta neblina rosada, Munna sintió la presencia de Musharna en algún lugar del Jardín Ensueño y eso me dio un pequeño rayo de espera en buscarlo y poder reconciliarme con Musharna por todos esos años que debió sufrir de soledad y del miedo, yo sé que aún tendrá miedo de mí, pero no dejare que Musharna siga sufriendo-Dijo la doctora ya con una pequeña sonrisa sincera a los agentes y estos vieron que está diciendo la verdad queriendo tener esta oportunidad en ayudarla.

-Me alegro, que no se halla rendido doctora, sé que la investigación ya se perdió y no hay vuelta para atrás pero aún tiene la esperanza en tener a su amiga devuelta a su hogar, y estoy seguro que se reunirán pronto-Dijo Ash de manera segura a la doctora dándole su apoyo en su reconciliación con musharna cosa que provoco un leve sonrojo por parte de la doctora, cosa que lo noto Rosa viendo el rubor de la chica

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo dado Ash, Rosa también vosotros Pikachu y RotomDex, y yo espero poder retribuirles ayudando cuando tenga a Musharna de mi lado, está junto con Munna son las únicas que pueden desvanecer la neblina rosada purificando el lugar-Dijo la Doctora Fennel a los agentes ya más optimista en querer ayudarles en esta misión.

-Se lo agradecemos, pero también quisiéramos un favor más y es seria si puede guardar el secreto de nuestra verdadero Status como Agentes-Pidió Rosa a la mujer y esta asintió a la petición de la pelicastaña.

-No se preocupen agentes, soy una tumba en cuanto a secretos-Respondió la doctora y estos se aliviaron y más que ella estaría ayudándoles en guardar el secreto, todo estaría bien.

Luego de algunos minutos en el camino ya la doctora fennel junto a los agentes pudieron notar desde lejos las instalaciones destruidas del Jardín Ensueño.

-Prepárense, en unos minutos estaremos llegando al jardín ensueño-Dijo la doctora fennel a los agentes que asintieron preparándose para lo peor.

-Doctora Fennel será mejor que se estacione de inmediato, ya que siento varias presencias en este lugar, y es mejor agarrarlos por sorpresa-Recomendó Ash a la doctora, y esta obedeció y se detuvo a unos metros del jardín apagando el motor de la camioneta.

Ya una vez estacionados, ya los agentes se están preparando para adentrarse en el jardín ensueño en ver si todavía sigue Musharna y ver si todavía seguían las secuelas del roció del sueño.

-Antes profesora, sé que quiere ayudarnos en rencontrarse con Musharna pero creo que por su propia seguridad, debe quedarse aquí, ya que no queremos involucrarla en un fuego cruzado-Recomendó Ash a la profesora por su seguridad en no involucrarla en un fuego cruzado innecesario y esta se molestó un poco en que no pudiera estar para ayudarles.

-Comprendo que sea su deber, pero tampoco no quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada sin poder ayudarles, les puedo ayudar sé dónde están las ubicaciones del jardín, y aparte Munna podrá sentir la presencia de Musharna en las instalaciones-Respondió la doctora a los agentes y estos un tanto preocupados en la seguridad de la doctora, vieron que tenía un punto a su favor, ella era la única que sabía de las instalaciones y no tenían que ser un obvio que ella podría ayudarles.

-Bueno…tiene un punto, pero estará cerca de Rosa junto a Munna en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control-Dijo Ash aceptando la ayuda de la doctora y esta se alegró junto a su pokemon.

-Se los agradezco agentes y ya que estamos aquí, si pudieron notar en el camino, las luces rosas de la neblina, bueno al contacto de un pokemon estos quedan dormidos que solamente sea Munna o Musharna pueden despertarlos al comer sus sueños. Pero hay algunas excepciones.

\- ¿Cómo qué tipo de excepciones doctora? -Pregunto Rosa con cierta curiosidad a la doctora.

-Los pokemon que son del tipo Siniestro son inmunes a estas luces de la neblina, junto con los del tipo fantasma e acero son más resistente, cualquier tipo pokemon caería dormido-Respondió la doctora y con estas excepciones Ash saco de su cinturón algunas pokebolas que les podrían ayudar.

-Bien gracias por la información doctora…Pikachu quédate a lado de la doctora y Rosa, RotomDex tu vienes conmigo-Ordeno Ash a las chicas y los pokemons y Pikachu sin rechistar fue al hombro de Rosa mientras era acompañada de la doctora fennel y de Munna mientras que RotomDex está del lado del azabache.

-Pikachu sé que quieres estar cerca de mi ayudándome, pero estarás expuesto a las luces de la neblina cayendo durmiendo como los demás pokemon y es por ello que si estas con la doctora fennel y de Munna estos te sacaran de tu sueño-Dijo Ash explicando sus motivos en porque será el escolta de las chicas y ahora pikachu comprendía de la decisión dada de su amigo.

-No te preocupes Ash, Pikachu estará bien con nosotras no te preocupes solamente quiero que me des permiso en ordenar a Pikachu-Pidio Rosa a su ''compañero'' y este asintió vio que sería el momento en que demostrara que ella puede valerse.

-Está bien, tienes mi autorización…bueno hay que dividirnos y esperar que está ocurriendo en el Jardín Ensueño-Respondió Ash y ahora si ante la orden suya tanto las chicas y él se separaron en lugares distintos,

por la izquierda se encontraban las chicas ocultas en unos arbustos junto con la de un edificio semi-destruido mientras que Ash este se coló dentro de una construcción en ruinas con un buen angulo de vista donde saco a 3 de sus pokemon de manera discreta.

Y ambos vieron los responsables de tales problemas y eran el trio del equipo rocket que estaban arreglando la máquina que estaba varada totalmente descontrolada junto con la de algunas computadoras también fuera de sí.

-(Estos de nuevo andan de las suyas….esto ya es el colmo...ya me tienen harto, es hora de poner fin a todo esto)-Penso Ash con mucho enfado en ver que todo los problemas de la neblina rosada y del despertar de Musharna, fuera el equipo rocket.

Ya era el colmo en apoderarse en regiones, robar pokemon, venderlos en el mercado negro, robo de identidad, intimidación, secuestro, chantaje y en asesinatos…pero provocando un desastre de niveles peligrosos…ya habían cruzado la raya.

-Bien amigo necesito que te ocultes entre los árboles, tu igual compañero necesito que te ocultes entre una de las edificaciones y por ultimo necesito que bajes a la planta baja, ocúltate entre los arbustos, y esperen a mi señal hasta que ellos cometan error y nosotros atacaremos-Ordeno Ash a sus tres pokemon y estos se ocultaron en las ubicaciones dadas por el azabache, mientras que este seguía observando de manera oculta.

Mientras tanto con el team rocket estos luego de que estos provocaran de dicha ''explosión'' al extraer dicha energía futura provocaron un caos en este lugar de manera innecesaria, primero...sus herramientas como sus computadoras dadas por Giovanni quedaron inutilizadas al punto de formateándolas perdiendo toda la información…mientras que la maquina esta no se salvó ya que se expuso mucho en la onda expansiva provocando un corto circuito.

En pocas palabras…la situación se les había salido de las manos…otra vez.

\- ¿Se pudo salvar algo de la información recolectada Jessie? -Pregunto en tono de orden James a su compañero mientras este trataba de salvar algo de su computadora.

-Nada, esta explosión la formateo por completo ¿y qué hay de ti James? -Pregunto Jessie a su compañero dándole la misma respuesta con una negación.

-Tampoco nada es más comienzo a oler a circuitos quemados en las computadoras. Y tu meowth, pudisteis salvar algo de la maquina extractora de energía-Respondió James mientras miraba a su compañero felino y este estaba haciendo todo lo posible en que fuera operativa, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Imposible, esta explosión junto con la onda expansiva dañó los circuitos, el chasis y su base de datos-Respondió con una mucha molestia Meowth dándole unas patadas a la maquina descompuesta en señal de frustración.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito, el jefe nos ha dado una misión de suma importante que debía ser fácil para nosotros para dar más gloria al equipo rocket y lo arruinamos! -Comento James con frustración dando ahora una buena patada a la computadora.

y esta comenzó a poner en la pantalla la ubicación actual donde esta cierta masa de color rosa cercas de una edificación destruida causando conmoción al trio en ver esta en su gps esa masa

\- ¿Pero qué diantres es esa cosa? -Pregunto Jessie de manera conmocionada al ver en la pantalla.

Mientras que el team rocket seguía mirando en la pantalla de la computadora, Ash ya con su pistola con una mira Laser puesta, ya tenía un buen punto de referencia donde apuntaría, y le daba señales a distancia hacia la izquierda donde también esta postrada Rosa también ya con la pistola dada por el azabache también está preparada ante la señal dada por su compañero.

Ya viendo que está en buena posición por parte de Rosa, Ash este le hacía señas con las manos haciendo el conteo del 3 y está desde lejos asintió ya apuntando a su objetivo.

y comenzó el conteo a las des tres.

-Uno…-Dijo Ash haciendo la seña del 1 de su mano.

-…Dos…-Dijo Rosa también haciendo la seña del 2 de su mano.

-Tres-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash y Rosa jalando del gatillo de sus Five Seven apuntando a las computadoras de Jessie y James al unísono destruyéndolas causando conmoción al trio que vieron que sus herramientas fueron destruidas.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Se preguntaron el trio del team rocket totalmente conmocionados al ver sus herramientas destruidas al oír los disparos

Y no eran los únicos exaltados, sino que también el sujeto que ya estaba recuperado de la explosión se sobresaltó y trato de ver el responsable de los disparos, pero nada causándole una frustración.

\- (Grrr estos incompetentes trajeron atención innecesaria, tarados)-Pensó con enojo el sujeto todavía viendo desde sus binoculares al responsable de los disparos.

Al igual que cierto pokemon que estaba oculto debajo del team rocket escucho los disparos se sobresaltó, pero vio la presencia del azabache se alegró en que por fin los refuerzos han llegado.

-Esto es malo-Dijo James totalmente anonadado al ver su computadora hecha trizas

-Ahora que más puede salir mal-Dijo Jessie de manera irónica pensando que más le podría salir mal para ellos.

\- ¡Policía Internacional! ¡Manos arriba y no opongan resistencia Equipo Rocket! -Ordeno Ash descubriéndose ante el equipo rocket totalmente espantados en ver al torpe azabache armado y ver que él fue el responsable de su desgracia.

\- ¡es el torpe agente! -Dijeron al unísono con enfado al ver su némesis cara a cara.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que ustedes harían de las suyas…pero jamás creí que harían algo tan bajo incluso para sus estándares Equipo Rocket-Comento Ash con frialdad al team rocket que se les erizo sus columnas vertebrales al no estar acostumbrados al ver la faceta seria del torpe.

\- ¿¡Como Osasteis en destruir un plan del equipo rocket maldito torpe!?-Preguntaron con enfado Jessie al azabache que ese ni se inmuto ante las miradas de odio por parte del trio.

-Lo hago y lo hará las veces que sean necesarias, no importa en qué región estarán, yo estaré para poner fin de una vez y para siempre al equipo Rocket-Respondio Ash con seriedad sin inmutarse al team rocket que no veían como flanquearlo

-y en donde está la Ratita Cucqui Mocoso-Pregunto de manera interesada James ya que no noto la presencia del pokemon eléctrico.

-y eso a ustedes que les importa si no está Pikachu, de todos modos, hoy será el último día de que hagan sus atrocidades-Dijo Ash fríamente apuntando al trio con su Pistola Five Seven.

-Meowth, activa el …-Trato de decir Jessie a su compañero bípedo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar….

Nuevamente la explosión retomo el lugar, pero ahora con menor frecuencia, ante la conmoción de todos inclusive la de Ash que pudo sentir la presencia cercas de aquí de una edificación en ruinas donde la propia Musharna ya despierta comenzaba a absorber toda la neblina del Roció del sueño ante la impresión de todos.

En especial el de Munna donde ella nuevamente le comenzó a brillar los ojos, pero ahora sin los síntomas de dolor emocional que la carcomía.

Y ante esto Musharna ascendía levitando ante la mirada de todos, donde vieron que ella fue la responsable, tanto de la explosión provocada, y de la neblina del roció.

-Musharna…me alegro que estés con vida-Dijo la doctora Fennel soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas al ver nuevamente a su amiga sana y salva.

Pero no todos estaban felices en ver a Musharna ya que nuevamente el equipo rocket, vieron que esta fue la causante de sus desgracias, sonrieron siniestramente viendo que esto podría ser una compensación en caso de que su jefe no estuviera contento si se enterara de su misión fallida.

-Meowth, aun tienes contemplado un plan B de emergencia-Pregunto Jessie a a Meowth y este saco de su bolsillo un cubo metálico.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo tenía planeado originalmente atrapar a la ratita cucqui, pero me conformare por esta-Respondió Meowth con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Y esta vez torpe, no lograras salvar a nadie, y será el principio de tu final-Dijo James también sonriendo de manera siniestra con mucho odio al azabache.

Y ahora mostrando esta nueva faceta del team rocket, ahora si Ash nuevamente apunto a los tres maleantes de manera firme su arma.

-Yo no lo creo equipo Rocket-Dijo Ash haciendo una señal de su mano a la izquierda cosa que le extraño al team rocket en que hiciera seña suponiendo que estuviera solo…o al menos que….

\- (¡ES UNA EMBOSCADA!)-Pensaron al unísono tanto Jessie, James y Meowth tratando de mirar todos los lugares posibles en donde estarían los refuerzos del azabache…

Hasta que se escuchó un disparo que tiro el cubo metálico de meowth.

-Pikachu, Impactrueno en el cubo metálico-Dijo una voz femenina (Rosa) y en eso un potente rayo destruyo el artefacto para capturar pokemon.

Y con ello revelándose las entidades de Rosa junto con la de la Doctora Fennel y de Pikachu rodeando al team rocket totalmente enfadados en ver que fueron emboscados por los torpes, no solo habían fracasado en su intento de tomar la energía futura, perder la oportunidad en capturar al pokemon causante de la explosión, sino que también está a la chica que debían capturarla para su jefe.

\- ¿¡Que le les pasan, molestos en que sus planes se están derrumbando!?-Pregunto de manera sarcástica Rosa causando más enfado al trio que estaban apretando los dientes de la frustración, cada plan que deberían haberla completado…se desmoronaba fácilmente.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes trio de magulleros-Ordeno de manera autoritaria la doctora fennel poniendo a lado de Rosa junto a Munna y Pikachu?

Ya viendo que sus disfraces no les servían ya, decidieron quitarse las gabardinas, sombreros y gafas revelándose sus uniformes de color negro carbón junto con la R de color rojo estampada.

 _\- ¿Cómo podrán saberlo si no saben nada en realidad? -Dijo Jessie comenzando con el lema_

 _-Las respuestas vendrán cuando tengamos la necesidad-Continuo James con el lema de su organización criminal._

 _-Llevando la luz blanca cegadora del mal hacia el futuro-Prosiguió Jessie con el lema dando continuidad._

 _\- Llevando el martillo de la justicia a la oscuridad del universo-prosiguió James con el lema ahora dando chance a su tercer compañero._

 _\- Y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad-Ahora continuo Meowth en el centro junto a sus compañeros diciendo el lema del team rocket_

 _\- La destructora de fuego, ¡Jessie! –Dijo Jessei con su monologo_

 _-Y con emoción del trueno, ¡james! –Tambien dijo James continuando con el lema_

 _-Y ahora nos unimos bajo el nombre del ¡Equipo Rocket!_

-¿No sé por qué están aquí, pero no permitiré que unos malandrines se apoderen de Musharna o de la energía futura? -Dijo la Doctora Fennel al trio del equipo rocket viendo que se le están acabando las opciones.

-Les doy una última oportunidad, Equipo Rocket…Lárguense de manera pacífica de este lugar, sino me veré forzado a usar la fuerza letal en ustedes… ¿Qué Deciden? -Ordeno Ash de manera firme al team rocket sintiéndose intimidados al estar rodeados y armados.

Elegimos…Hoy caerás torpe. Woobat sal a la batalla y usa Ráfaga de Aire en la mocosa y la doctora-Ordeno Jessie sacando a su pokemon murciélago y esta obedeció a la orden de su dueña lanzando de sus alas unas sierras circulares en contra de ella.

-Órale tú también Woobat usa Corte Aéreo en el Torpe-Ordeno James también imitando la acción de su compañera y su otro Woobat este lanzo desde sus Alas unos discos circulares con filo de sierra en dirección al azabache que este se vio forzado a esquivarlo hacia un lado.

Meowth viendo que el torpe estaba ocupado, decidio sacar otro par de de cubos metálicos para capturar, tanto a Musharna, Pikachu, y y ya de paso a la chica.

-Ahora si Ratita Cucqui, tu mocosa y las criaturas nos pertenecen en nombre del equipo Rocket-Dijo Meowth lanzando las esferas en dirección a las chicas y a los pokemon para capturarlos rápido y poder escapar.

Todo hubiera salido bien, sino fuera que detrás de las chicas, la criatura que se ha estado ocultando se revelo en forma de una pequeña cría de un cocodrilo terrestre de color café con unas rayas negras en su cuerpo, pero lo más llamativo de este es que llevaba unas gafas de sol.

-Sandlie-Dijo ahora el llamado Sandile usando roca afilada en su cuerpo lanzándolos a los cubos destruyéndolos y a la vez golpeando con gravedad a Meowth, y a los Woobats que se vieron afectado por el fuego cruzado.

-Como siempre justo en el momento indicado Sandile-Dijo Ash agradeciendo la ayuda oportuna del Sandile que hacia un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Maldito seas Sandille-Dijo Meowth totalmente herido por las heridas de la roca afilada y viendo sus herramientas totalmente hecho trizas.

-Woobats no se dejen intimidades de un pequeño lagarto escuálido, ataquen a ellos con Corte…-Dijeron tanto Jessie y James a sus pokemon hasta que dos sombras se movieron de la copa de los arboles ante la mirada del azabache que hacia un par de señas.

-Crees que los dejaría fácil en esta batalla. Pues se arrepentirán de lo que han hecho…Greninja Cuchillada Nocturna y Decidueye Puntada Sombría en los Woobats-Ordeno Ash a sus dos pokemon que había sacado antes de entrar al jardín ensueño revelando a los iniciales de tipo agua y planta de la región de Kalos e Alola.

Tanto Greninja de forma veloz le dio un corte diagonal en el Woobat de Jessie con Cuchillada Nocturna mientras que Decidueye en el aire usando sus plumas como flechas este disparo una de sus plumas con un toque espectral al woobat de James y estos al ser movimientos del tipo Fantasma y siniestro eran efectivos ante los Woobats al ser de tipo psíquico eran débiles.

Y tanto la cuchillada nocturna de Greninja y la Puntada Sombría de Decidueye hicieron gran daño considerable a los woobats cayendo como moscas en señal de debilitados. Y ambos pokemon iniciales de Kalos de Alola cayeron con elegancia al lado de su entrenador con una mirada filosa en los del team rocket viendo a sus queridos pokemon debilitados.

Meowth viendo a los woobats caídos, decidió usar sus garras para atacar a Pikachu y a Munna.

-Yo no me rendiré ante uno mocosos y sientan mis golpes furia-Dijo Meowth saltando con sus garras retractiles listo para arañar a las chicas.

Pero en ello, Sandile que estaba boca abajo da un gran salto con su mandíbula abierta mordió con fuerza la cola de Meowth causándole un gran dolor en el pokemon felino

-HAY HAY HAY HAY QUITENME ESE LAGARTO DE MI COLITA HAY HAY HAY-Grito Meowth de manera desesperada sacudiendo a Sandille de su cola olvidándose de atacar a las chicas.

Y viendo que la maquina ha quedado expuesta sin defensas, ahora la doctora Fennel y Rosa con ayuda de Pikachu decidieron rematar la maquina antes de que el equipo rocket pudiera hacerse cargo de ella

-Munna Fuerza Psíquica-Ordeno la doctora Fennel a su compañera y esta le brillo sus ojos de color azul cielo haciendo que la maquina comenzara a desquebrajarse ante la mirada de impotencia del team rocket.

-Pikachu usa Impactrueno en la máquina-Ordeno Rosa a su compañero temporal y este asintió lanzando desde sus chispas un potente Rayo en dirección a la maquina ya destarchalada y causando más averías comenzando a salir humo.

Y ya viendo que la máquina del team rocket ya casi destruida, el azabache decidió enviar a su tercer pokemon oculto para rematar.

-Ahora Beldum remata la maquina con Derribo-Ordeno el azabache señalando a la máquina que detrás suyo se revelaba Beldum Shiny lanzándose de manera directa en forma de misil auto dirigido estrellándose la maquina destruyéndola por completo ante la mirada de shock y frustración por parte del team rocket viendo la maquina dada por su querido jefe hecha trizas.

Sandile viendo a Meowth ya vencido por su Mordisco este con suma fuerza mando a volar a Meowth en dirección a sus compañeros que lo capturaron estrellándolos luego de regresar a sus woobats caídos encabronados e humillados por ser nuevamente derrotados por su nemesis.

-Se acabó Equipo Rocket. Tiren la toalla, y tendrán un juicio Justo-Ordeno nuevamente Ash apuntando al team rocket ya derrotado totalmente rodeados por los agentes, la doctora Fennell junto con los pokemon de Ash, Fennel y de Sandile con miradas hostiles.

Y Justamente que el trio iba hacer una de sus escapadas con bombas de humo…De pronto una explosión no muy lejos de aquí llamando la atención de todos que miraron la explosión, pero para el Team Rocket este era el momento de usar la retirada.

Y huyeron al usar nuevamente con sus JetPacks de emergencia huyendo como gallinas sin cabeza tanto Jessie James, ya que Meowth era cargado ya que se encontraba debilitado.

Pero sin saberlo que habían dejado caer un artefacto que no debieron haberlo perdido.

-Oh no, hemos dejado el Holomisor-Dijo James mientras volaba en su jetpack muy frustrado y enojado en que todo el plan se fue al retrete.

-Ya olvídalo James, la misión fue un fracaso rotundo solamente nos queda huir como cobardes y esperar lo peor-Dijo Jessie Resignada su futuro no muy bueno sabiendo que Giovanni se pondrá al grito del cielo en ver que la misión fue un fracaso.

\- ¿y ahora a donde hay que ir? -Pregunto James a su compañera esperando una respuesta optimista

-Hasta un lugar olvidado y oscuro donde nos establezcamos y prepararnos para lo peor-Respondió Jessie con suma seriedad y resignación a su fracaso.

Y ahora viendo que el equipo rocket huyo hacia un horizonte distinto, Ash junto a Rosa guardaron las pistolas en sus fundas dando un respiro en alivio en poder ahuyentando al team rocket con las manos vacías, sin el poder del roció del sueño, de musharna y de la chica rosa.

-Buen trabajo Greninja, Decidueye, y Beldum hicieron un gran trabajo en equipo como siempre demuestran ser un equipo fuerte, ahora regresen y descansen-Felicito Ash a sus pokemon luego de esta misión complicada y estos felices en haber ayudado su entrenador se despedían de el mientras eran absorbidos por sus pokebolas.

Mientras Ash se juntaba junto a Rosa, Pikachu y RotomDex. La doctora Fennel junto a Munna se acercaba a Musharna que seguía sorprendida en ver nuevamente a su antigua dueña que pensó que nunca la volveria a ver.

-Musharna..me alegra verte de nuevo, y quiero que me perdones por no buscarte en estos años que estuviste perdida….sé que aun estas asustada por todo lo que paso hace tres años pero quiero que tú y yo olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente para un nuevo futuro donde no estarás sola, ni tú y munna estarán solas, porque yo estaré aquí para acompañarlas-Dijo la Doctora Fennel abrazado con fuerza a Musharna y esta acepto con cariño el abrazo de su entrenadora sonriéndole a ella emocionándola junto a su pre evolución causando gran felicidad en los agentes en ver que pudieron ayudar a la doctora en reunirse con Musharna.

Rosa sonreía en ver este momento inolvidable y tanto Pikachu y RotomDex también disfrutan de esa escena, Ash por el otro lado sonreía y quería felicitar a otro pokemon y en su ayuda oportuna dada.

-Hey Sandile, quisiera agradecerte por…-Dijo Ash al pokemon cocodrilo, pero vio que nuevamente había escapado con Excavar causando un pequeño suspiro en él.

Viendo que se había escapado nuevamente Sandile, Ash vio en el suelo un holomisor con el emblema del team rocket llamándolo la atención y decidió recogerlo y ponerlo en su bolsillo.

\- (Nos volveremos a vernos, Sandile, y cuando llegue a ese día, podremos luchar)-Pensó Ash mirando al cielo esperando tener la oportunidad en luchar contra ese Sandile de lentes de sol.

Ya una vez que la doctora fennel ya tiene a musharna a su lado, esta se dirigio a su camioneta junto a los agentes que la seguían.

\- ¿quieren que les lleven a ciudad straiton agentes? -Pregunto la Doctora Fennel a los agentes y estos se negaron ante la petición de la doctora.

-Por esta vez pasamos doctora fennel, queremos acampar por esta noche en la ruta 3 si no hay problema-Respondió Ash de manera respetuosa a la doctora ya que ella junto a sus pokemon podrían serles de gran ayuda en la ciudad.

-Está bien y nuevamente muchas gracias por ayudarme Ash y Rosa, y claro ustedes también Pikachu y RotomDex, les agradezco mucho en que me dieran el valor en enfrentar a mis demonios y en poder haber recuperado a Musharna-Agradecido nuevamente la doctora Fennel a los agentes junto a Munna y Musharna que también agradecían por la ayuda.

-No tiene en que agradecernos doctora, a pesar de que las circunstancias fueron…particulares, siempre es grato ayudar a alguien en quien corra peligro, estaremos para ayudar-Dijo Ash a la doctora donde está sonriéndole en ver la sinceridad y tranquilidad del joven agente se sentía como en las nubes.

-También fue un gusto ayudarla doctora, y se cómo se siente que tu pasado te atormente, pero aprendí de alguien (mirando a Ash) en que debes dejar el pasado atrás, vivir en el presente para tener un futuro mejor-Dijo Rosa a la doctora sonriéndole ya que noto que se estaba interesando en Ash.

-Espero poder verlos en otra ocasión mucho más tranquilo…Bueno debo ir a ciudad straiton para poder expiarme de mis errores-Dijo la Doctora ya más decidida en vencer sus demonios y una manera de remedirse seria en ayudar a los pokemon que fueron afectados por el roció del sueño de Musharna.

-Espero que todo Salga bien Doctora Fennel, Nosotros nos retiramos hacia la ruta 3-Dijo Ash despidiéndose de la doctora y esta volvió a la camioneta y el junto a rosa iban hacia el norte.

Pero justo que la doctora iba a cerrar la puerta del piloto, Ash se detuvo para mirarla.

-Antes de irme…sé que su sueño se truncó por esa tragedia y teme que se vuelva a repetirse, pero que eso ya no la detenga, sé que tiene sueños que aun quiere seguir adelante y aún puede continuarlos ya que por lo que veo no se rendirá ante nada ahora que tiene el valor y la determinación suya junto con la de sus amigas. Asi que quisiera que continuara con su proyecto-Dijo Ash alentando a la doctora en que continuara su sueño para el bien de todos y la doctora Fennel se sintió una sensación caliente en su interior con un leve sonrojo en ella.

-Lo Tomare en cuenta… (Gracias por alentarme en continuar con mi vida…Ash)-Dijo/Pensó la doctora Fennel ahora si despidiéndose de los agentes mientras que la doctora iba al sur a Ciudad Straiton para despertar el largo sueño de los pokemon, mientras que Ash y Rosa estarían acampando en la ruta 3.

-Bien Ash todavía falta mucho para que anochezca, asi que tenemos tiempo para acampar-Dijo Rosa al azabache notando la luz del sol que eran como las 3 pm para ser exactos.

-Si tienes razón Sera mejor que lleguemos lo antes posible-Dijo Ash comenzando a caminar hacia la ruta 3 siguiendo el camino junto a sus amigos y esperaba que no se le hiciera noche.

Mientras los agentes junto a Pikachu y RotomDex se retiraban del jardín ensueño, or el otro lado el sujeto que vio todo lo sucedido, se estaba comunicando en un comunicador en su reloj.

-Afirmativo…Estos incompetentes nuevamente fracasaron…tal como lo ha planeado maestro…pero debo decirle que ''El'' Ya está en Unova…Vale…vale, hoy en la noche se hará todo lo planeado-Dijo el sujeto comunicándose lo que el parecer era su líder y este le daba indicaciones para sus próximos planes

Y tal como los agentes se habían despedidos, este también se despidió del lugar, pero no antes de mirar la Dirección que se había ido Ash y Rosa.

\- (Muy pronto caeras Ash Ketchum…tu presencia siempre es un mal augurio para la organización, pero tenemos una operación que ejecutar)-Pensó el sujeto con mucho odio hacia el azabache y al team rocket y se retiró del lugar como si nunca hubiera existido.

 _ **Varias horas después**_

 _ **En un lugar alejado de un pueblo**_

 _ **Medianoche.**_

Nuevamente nos encontramos en un pueblo abandonado donde no había nadie con vida, donde las edificaciones ya en ruinas se encontraban tres sujetos sentados en una fogata donde el ambiente era frio y tenso donde nadie quiera decir nada.

-Estamos en una situación muy problemática-Comento un joven peliazul con un tono muy serio que se notaba lo obvio de la situación.

-Volvimos a fracasar nuevamente y esta vez estamos incomunicados-Comento una pelirroja también con tono molesto

-Esto es una porquería, pero bien hecha-Comento para rematar un pokemon con apariencia felina bípeda.

Y estos sujetos eran nadamas ni menos que el team rocket que se sentían humillados, fracasados, derrotados nuevamente por su némesis, y no solo fueron humillados, sino que habían fracasado nuevamente ante la misión dada por Giovanni…es más había fracasado en su otra encomienda en capturar a la chica. Estaban incomunicados, sin herramientas, y sin refuerzos que nunca llegaron.

Cada vez las situaciones iban en mal y peor para el team rocket y no había una salida viable en donde podrían salir ilesos.

\- ¿y ahora que haremos? Hemos fracasado nuevamente y no creo que Giovanni nos de otra oportunidad para salvarnos.

-Podemos Huir a las Islas Naranja donde todavía no hay base puesta del team rocket-Comento Jessie como una opción viable

-Seria obvio que ahí nos buscara, la opción es unirnos a ese equipo llamado Plasma-Comento otra opción por parte de James

-Por supuesto que no ellos no nos aceptaran al considerarnos extranjeros, Agrhhhh se nos acaban las opciones-Dijo Meowth con un suspiro mientras miraba la fogata contemplando su destino.

Y para empeorar las cosas, un sujeto de manera liberada pisa una rama para hacerse notorio para poner nerviosos al team rocket que se pusieron en guardián

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Identifíquense? -Ordeno Meowth al sujeto que piso la rama esperando que no fuera hostil.

-Me sorprende que aun puedan defenderse trio de incompetentes-Respondió una voz revelándose a un joven adulto de unos 23 años, de cabellera azul oscuro con melena que llega a los hombros, ojos de color ámbar con una gabardina de color negro con el emblema de una Pica que está dentro de un circulo de color verde militar y por los bordes de un circulo de color negro carbón

–¿Tu eres el contacto que fue enviado por nuestro señor Giovanni? -Pregunto con cautela James mirando al sujeto que seguía mirándolos con frialdad

-Sí y que…si me andaban buscando…tenían otros asuntos pendientes que de cuidar de unos ineptos bueno para nada-Respondió nuevamente con ese tono frio que le daba muy mala espina para el trio.

-Tenías ordenes de Giovanni-Sama en que nos apoyaran en el jardín ensueño y en secuestrar a la mocosa y no te aparecisteis para ayudarnos-Dijo con enojo Jessie en forma de reclamo por el abandono dado por el sujeto peliazul.

-Y….no me importa cumplir las órdenes de un ego maniaco cuarentón que no ha podido vencer a un mocoso por más de 9 años…eso ya da pena-Nuevamente respondió el sujeto con mucho desprecio a Giovanni cosa que se molestaron mucho el trio por haber insultado a su jefe por este sujeto.

\- ¡Eres un Vil Traidor! ¿Cómo has osado traicionar al equipo rocket y a nuestro Jefe Giovanni? -Pregunto con enfado Meowth ante el traidor que este solo sonreía de manera siniestra al trio sintiendo que algo no iba bien.

-Lo soy porque sigo a una causa mucho mejor que los obsoletos del equipo rocket, ustedes dicen ser la organización más poderosa…pero solo son una sombra de lo que seremos capaces de hacer-Respondió el sujeto nuevamente sonriendo acercándose al trio y estos retrocedieron ante los pasos del traidor.

-Eres muy osado en que estés solo enfrentándonos ante los tres, por lo que veo que la traición al equipo rocket te afecto la razón Traidor-Dijo James intentando intimidar al traidor y este paro de caminar para ver nuevamente al trio de incompetentes.

-Heh…cada vez son más estúpidos ustedes…por lo menos yo vengo preparado para enfrentarme ante…moscas como ustedes trio de idiotas-Dijo el sujeto haciendo una seña al cielo causando más alerta al trio del equipo rocket.

De pronto dos sujetos vestidos de uniformes negros con chalecos antibalas tácticos con pasamontañas se acercaron con agresividad a James y Jessie sujetándolos de sus brazos inmunizándolos por completo.

Y detrás del sujeto aparecían otros 3 uniformados más con las mismas características, pero armados con unos rifles de asalto ACR con mira laser apuntando al trio.

\- ¿Sus órdenes capitán Pierce? -Pregunto el encapuchado armado a su capitán y este se quedó mirando al trio con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Incapacítenlos…tenemos órdenes directas del líder en que nos llevemos a estos incompetentes para comenzar la caída de su organización-Respondió ahora el llamado Piercce a sus subordinados y estos solo asintieron

Mientras que James era incapacitado por un choque eléctrico por un bastón eléctrico por parte del uniformado que lo había sometido cayendo inconsciente mientras que con Jessie ella fue sometida cuando esta fue drogada cuando le taparon con cloroformo también cayendo inconsciente.

Solamente Meowth seguía en pie, pero este nuevamente desenfundo sus garras en señal que no se iba dejar fácilmente.

-Estupido Meowth, debes aceptar lo inevitable de tu caída…Sigilyph usa hipnosis en Meowth-Ordeno el sujeto dejando sacar a un pokemon volador con marcas extrañas en su cuerpo como escrituras antiguas y con tres ojos, dos en sus lados y uno en la parte arriba de lo que al parecer era su antena.

Sigilphy asintió y este lanzo unas ondas psíquicas en los ojos de Mewoth cayendo en un profundo sueño que este cayo inconsciente junto con sus demás compañeros caídos.

-Sigilphy Regresa….Escuadrón Alfa, llévense a esta carga y nos dirigimos a hotel bravo-Ordeno Pierce a sus tropas y estos recogieron a unos inconscientes Jessie, James y Meowth mientras seguían a su capitán hacia unas camionetas Humvee que estaban estacionadas en esta zona abandonada.

Ya una vez puesto al trio en la cajuela de la Humvee, Pierce se subía en el asiento del copiloto donde se comunicaba con un comunicador.

-Señor… _ **La Operación Der Untergang**_ (La caída en Aleman) dio inicio-Dijo Pierce a su superior mientras que sus hombres conducían hacia el Hotel Bravo.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la ruta 3**_

Por parte de nuestros héroes que luego de enfrentarse en una dura batalla ante el team rocket y en ayudar a la doctora Fennel en el rescate de Musharna. Gracias a su ayuda, se logró resolver la crisis que asolaban en ciudad straiton por la neblina del roció del sueño.

Luego de caminar mucho ya Ash y Rosa decidieron acampar cerca de unos árboles cerca de la ruta donde podrían descansar el día de hoy y al parecer las cosas iban mejor en ciudad straiton. Ya que por parte de RotomDex se pudo contactar con Anabel y esta le dio buenas noticias ya que habían levantado la cuarentena luego de que la Exiliada doctora Fennel junto a Munna y Musharna hiciera su regreso en la ciudad esta logro despertar de su sueño los pokemon que fueron afectados por la neblina y ver que la ciudad quedo limpia de todo roció que quedara ante el alivio de Ash y Rosa en ver que todo ha salido bien.

y al parecer ya mañana en la mañana Anabel junto con a Iris, Hilda junto a un nuevo compañero de viaje El antiguo líder de gimnasio y uno de los tres hermanos trillizos Cilan ya que luego de convencer a las chicas en que se les uniera en su viaje, tanto Hilda, Iris y Anabel aceptaron a este nuevo compañero de equipo para la alegría de Ash y Rosa en ver que tendrían un nuevo compañero de viaje en esta Región.

Y por parte de la pelilila esta les aviso en que se rencontrarían mañana al mediodía en la ruta 3 donde Ash y Rosa los estarían esperando para continuar su viaje hacia su próxima ciudad que sería en Ciudad Nacrane, próxima sede para el segundo gimnasio y obtener la siguiente medalla.

Sin más se despidieron de Anabel y por lo tanto Ash y Rosa pasaron la noche descansando en un campamento improvisado a la mitad de la ruta 3 donde ya Pikachu, RotomDex y Rosa ya dormían plácidamente en sus tiendas de campañas, a excepción de Ash que este se quedó esperando a ellos tres que quedaran durmiendo para hacer una última cosa y era descubrir sobre el holomisor capturado por parte suya del team rocket.

Ya una vez que Ash comprobó de que todos están dormidos este con mucho sigilo y silencio este se escabullo hacia unos metros alejados del campamento para adentrarse en los bosques donde aún tenía en su poder el Holomisor que dejaron el equipo rocket, y ya viendo que con este aparato era donde se contactaban con su propio Líder, era el momento indicado en poner un alto de una vez.

-Bueno esto se pondrá interesante con esta…''reunión''-Comento Ash para sí mismo porque se está preparando mentalmente en ver nuevamente a su némesis.

El temido líder del equipo Rocket Giovanni.

Ya una vez que puso el holomisor en el suelo, activo el botón de inicio donde espero unos minutos donde le agarrara señal donde este se prendió mostrándose la pantalla en vivo la cara del propio Giovanni junto a la de su secretaria Matori y su fiel Persian

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios! ¿TU?...¿Dónde están mis esbirros? -Pregunto con odio Giovanni al ver la cara de su peor pesadilla en persona, y tal como el, también su secretaria matori y persian se pusieron hostiles al ver la pesadilla de todo equipo rocket.

\- ¿Qué me extrañasteis maldito bastardo? Y en cuanto a tus agentes…solo digamos que la misión que estaban haciendo…nuevamente fracaso rotundamente-Respondió Ash con simpleza causando más enojo en Giovanni y en sus súbditos.

\- ¿Estos estúpidos, sabían que me fallarían…pero de todas las cosas que salen mal….tu eres el causante de mi desgracia-Dijo Giovanni enfadado en ver que todo los planes suyos que debían salir con éxito…salen mal por un factor.

Y este factor era Ash Ketchum.

-No es mi culpa en que envíes a ellos que me han perseguido por el resto de 8 años, hubieras mandado a otros agentes mucho más…competentes…por lo menos me darían más diversión al derrotarlos-Dijo Ash de manera sarcástica causando más enfado a Giovanni que comenzaba a perder los estribos cosa que notaron su secretaria y su fiel pokemon.

-no sabes cuánto me arrepiento no haberte asesinado con mis propias manos cuando tuve la oportunidad-Dijo Giovanni con mucho odio hacia el azabache y eso se notaba por la mirada filosa que le daba que cosa no se inmutaba Ash ya que estaba acostumbrado a recibir esas miradas.

-Yo por lo menos no caigo tan bajo como tus esbirros, pero de aquí ya no más…..tus agentes pudieron haber causado una tragedia en Unova...pueden robar, pueden conquistar regiones…pero lo que no puedo perdonarlos es el secuestro de una chica que no tuvo la culpa de ser una testigo...de aquí en adelante y grábatelo en tu cabezota Giovanni….ya no soy el mismo Niño inmaduro y novato que lo humillaban….verán a este Chico destruir tu imperio que puedo destruirlos…..comenzando contigo-Dijo Ash de manera fría a Giovanni cuando este se le quedo mirando con una mirada que dejo petrificada al líder del team rocket junto con la de Matori y Persian en ver a su líder conmocionado.

-Un día de estos…un día no podras contra todos…si mi imperio cede…otros surgirán de las cenizas y te destruirán-Dijo Giovanni haciéndole el intimidante sabiendo que Ash tiene muchos enemigos que lo quieren ver muerto.

Cosa que no tuvo efecto Ash ya que eso le importaba un carajo.

-Y…pues que vengan con todo lo que me den. Yo lo estaré esperando para vencerlos de una vez y para siempre y aparte, no le tengo miedo a la muerte-Dijo Ash sin importarle que él ya tiene un blanco en su espalda, de todos modos, siempre la ha tenido.

-Eres un maldito crio que no debió meterse en asuntos que no les importe-Dijo Giovanni con enfado destruyendo la taza que estaba en su oficina como si nada asustando a Matori y Persian.

-Yo me meto en donde me importe…nunca más harás más daño a este mundo…y si tengo la oportunidad. No solo te buscare…te encontrare…y luego te matare-Dijo Ash comenzando a sentir una energía azul en sus manos donde vio que esta energía estaba más fuerte que antes.

Y justamente que él iba a destruir el holomisor, quiso dejare un ultimátum que dejaría traumado a Giovanni y al Team Rocket.

 _\- ¡Yo terminare con lo que comenzó Red hace años Giovanni! -_ Dijo Ash dejándose sentir la energía que está dentro suyo para crear en su palma una Esfera hecha de energía para luego lanzarla al Holomisor donde vio la última vez la cara de miedo de Giovanni al escuchar esta palabra…Red.

Luego de destruir el holomisor, este se quedó mirando las estrellas para luego mirar la mano que había lanzado esa esfera. Y sabía que esa energía había usado el Aura.

\- (Creo que me excedí…no…creo que es hora en que use…ese poder que me fue otorgado…no…todavía no)-Pensó Ash sacudiéndose la cabeza queriendo no saber lo que había ocurrido al usar su linaje oculto.

De repente escucho un pequeño ruido que llamo la atención a Ash y miro hacia detrás suyo, pero no encontró nada del responsable del ruido.

\- (Tal vez fue un patrat salvaje que andaba merodeado por esta ruta…O creo que el cansancio me está comenzando a hacer una mala pasada)-Pensó Ash deduciendo del ruido que ha oído o talvez es el productor de su cansancio.

Luego de contemplar la luz de la lucha decidió recoger los restos del holomisor destruido para evitar que es lo que había ocurrido, Ash regreso a su campamento que todavía seguían dormidos para el alivio suyo

Pero seguía con ese pensamiento y su poder del aura que acaba de usar.

-(Hmmm que dilema….usar el aura me ayudara en fortalecerme….pero a cambio de estar atado esta maldición que me sigue…..que problemático ha pasado)-Pensó Ash antes de irse a dormir pensando en ver que haría luego de usar el poder del aura que juro nunca volver a usar.

Mientras se acostaba en su cama improvisada aceptaba el sueño necesario para el azabache sin saber que cierta pelicasaña que esta abrió los ojos en ver a su guardián luego de enterarse de otra verdad que no sabía de el

\- (Asi que Ashi es un usuario del Aura…tienes muchos secretos que aun tienes ocultos, sé que lo haces para protegernos pero también un día se sabrán la verdad y espero que todo salgan bien para ti Ash…solo el tiempo dirá todo)-Pensó Rosa preocupada en ver que su guardián todavía tiene muchos secretos que aún no son revelados, pero esperaba que en su tiempo pueda desenvolverse con ella o con las demás, porque presente que algo iba a ocurrir.

Solamente el tiempo dictara los siguientes eventos futuros.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Pero antes de irme, los reviews

 _ **alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el reviews…y si fue otro largo capitulo hehe y si sentiré perna por el agente Looker por lo que hizo y si va sufrir y mucho…y el sufrimiento de Ash a manos de sus amigas solo es el comienzo de muchas más y si en este fic ya verás a un Ash más decidido, centrado y serio a la hora de combatir y también osado y arriesgado como es común de él y créeme el equipo rocket se arrepentirán de haberse enfrentado a Ash, tan solo será el inicio de su caída, y bueno espero seguir sorprendiéndote más amigo mío.**_

 _ **Bladetri**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review.**_

 _ **jhanter1999**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review dado y si lo que le va a tocar Ash ahora que está rodeado de hermosas chicas…no saldrá ileso y con lo de Infenape, recuerda que Ash se lo trago junto a Greninja y Decidueye para su equipo de Elite. Y si yo también le tengo un aprecio a ese pokemon que ha sido uno de los mejores, tan solo espéralo.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y espero que este capítulo lo puedas disfrutar luego de esos meses que anduve escribiéndolo…pero bueno por lo que veo aprobaron en que este Lycanroc Crepuscular, ya verás en que momento aparecerá. Y si ya Ash e Hilda se ganaron su primera medalla de gimnasio y fue una batalla reñida para ambos entrenadores. Y descuida con Ash, este todavía mantendrá el perfil bajo de sus pokemon de Kalos e Aola…por un tiempo. Y si ya hizo debut Rosa con su PipeBomb hacia las chicas y créeme, esto se pondrá interesante las cosas de ahora en adelante. Y descuida que Anabel será la primera pareja de Ash pero al parecer que tendrá mucha competencia y ya tome en consideración las opciones y espero que pueda sorprenderlos más en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas amigo y antes de comenzar, quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, pero bien merecido que tienes amigo, y espero que en este capítulo sea un buen regalo tuyo y lo quedas disfrutar luego de meses escribiéndolo. Y bueno a lo que venimos, uffff ahora si Ash e Hilda se lucieron en esos combates y créeme, se pondrán buenos los próximos combates de gimnasio, en especial que ahora se ha unido Rosa…las cosas en el grupo se pondrán buenas. Y bueno Bro gracias por estar en estos meses apoyándome y espero que con este capítulo puedas disfrutarlo como se debe, sin más me retiro amigo.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y si me alegro que te haya gustado tanto su primera batalla de gimnasio y el debut de Rosa, y bueno espero que disfrutes en este capítulo lleno de sorpresas.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo como has estado, espero que te encuentres bien, y si ya hizo Debut Rosa y el combate de gimnasio en ciudad Straiton, y descuida que Cilan estará en el grupo y tomare en consideración la opción de Snivy con algunos retoques…y bueno espero que lo disfrutes amigo**_

 _ **Oconner95**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste mi fic me alegra saber que alguien disfrute de un fic original. Y espero seguir sorprendiéndote más en este capítulo.**_

 _ **YairGVi**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y espero poder seguir sorprendiéndote mas en este capitales y claro vamos por el capítulo 10 y muchos más capítulos.**_

 _ **Elay grimm**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y sí sé que son historias largas, pero siempre hago que esté lleno de accion, aventura, drama y romance para que puedan gozarlo y que lo disfruten. oh vamos debes comprender los celos de Anabel bueno puede que, de miedo, pero es compresible. Y descuida que Cilan estará en el grupo y en cuanto a los fics que me recomendasteis, ya me los vi todos, muy buenos todos me han gustado, y bueno espero que puedan disfrutarlo más en este capítulo amigo.**_

 _ **carlos Trujillo**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y descuida que Gible si llegara su etapa final, solo espéralo y en cuanto al Golem de Alola…hmmm sé que son genial, pero serian de vulnerables al tipo Tierra que serían débil x4 que sería un KO instantáneo, pero gracias por recomendármelo.**_

Y buenas amigo, como han estado en estos meses que anduve fuera de los fics hehehe…bueno para serles sincero este 2018 …no ha sido como lo planeado.

Ya que aparte de tener un tropiezo en la universidad y la maldita toma de materias que fue caótica, problemas personales con mi familia que me afectaron indirectamente. ah sí por ultimo otro sismo más en México que me volvieran mis traumas del 19 de septiembre.

Pero a pesar de todo lo malo, pude continuar en este capítulo que me lo dedique al 100% gracias a un amigo cumpleañero que quería que lo continuara.

Y ufff por donde comienzo

Desde el Pipebomb de Rosa y la relación un tanto tensa con las chicas…se pudieron hacer amigas a pesar de todo, y claro la relación como pareja por parte de Ash y Anabel que deben tener una relación oculta para no causar tristeza a las chicas…tranquilos que más adelante Anabel encontrara una solución.

Y como vieron ya se unirá al equipo Cilan que quiere viajar con Ash y compañía para pulir sus habilidades como entrenador y como conocedor pokemon

Y como vieron que atacaría nuevamente el equipo rocket harian de las suyas en el jardín ensueño, pero no previnieron la intervención de Ash y Rosa junto con la doctora Fennel que estarían para detenerles…bueno con una ayuda extra del Sandile con lentes de sol.

Pero antes ya se hizo de la captura de la escurridiza Snivy Hembra que fue una dura de corroer al dejar incapacitado a Oshawottt pero no pudo vencer a Pidove y la estrategia de Ash.

Y como dato extra ya se vio que Greninja tomara de aprendiz a Oshawott ya que ve un futuro compañero de entrenamiento y futuro rivales cuando este evolucione a Samurott.

Y como vieron ya se vio una nueva Organización criminal que acaba de emboscar al team rocket con fines mucho más siniestros que el propio equipo plasma…hmmm que tramaran.

Y ya para acabar se vio la conversación entre Giovanni y Ash y el odio que se tienen entre ambos sujetos donde el azabache le dejo alto y claro que este lo asesinara si tene la oportunidad y todo eso usando un poder que quería mantenerlo oculto, pero se dio la oportunidad en que su poder influyera en el…Su Aura.

Y bueno en estos meses estaré mucho más ocupado de lo común por mi semestre un tanto caótico por las horas que saldré de noche, pero ya veré como me las arreglo y no se preocupen que estaré escribiendo capítulos porque dudo en que escriba nuevos fics …sino ya veremos que ocurre atreves de estos meses.

Y bueno antes de irme en el próximo capítulo se hara el Round 2 entre Ash y Trip la captura de otro pokemon (uno que no se lo esperaban) y la llegada a ciudad Nacrane.

Bueno ahora sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Round 2: Ash vs Trip

**En el capítulo anterior**

Luego de contemplar la luz de la lucha decidió recoger los restos del holomisor destruido para evitar que es lo que había ocurrido, Ash regreso a su campamento que todavía seguían dormidos para el alivio suyo

Pero seguía con ese pensamiento y su poder del aura que acaba de usar.

\- (Hmmm que dilema…usar el aura me ayudara en fortalecerme…pero a cambio de estar atado esta maldición que me sigue…que problemático ha pasado)-Pensó Ash antes de irse a dormir pensando en ver que haría luego de usar el poder del aura que juro nunca volver a usar.

Mientras se acostaba en su cama improvisada aceptaba el sueño necesario para el azabache sin saber que cierta pelicastaña que esta abrió los ojos en ver a su guardián luego de enterarse de otra verdad que no sabía de el

\- (Asi que Ashi es un usuario del Aura…tienes muchos secretos que aun tienes ocultos, sé que lo haces para protegernos, pero también un día se sabrán la verdad y espero que todo salgan bien para ti Ash…solo el tiempo dirá todo)-Pensó Rosa preocupada en ver que su guardián todavía tiene muchos secretos que aún no son revelados, pero esperaba que en su tiempo pueda desenvolverse con ella o con las demás, porque presente que algo iba a ocurrir.

Solamente el tiempo dictara los siguientes eventos futuros.

 **Round 2: Ash vs Trip y nuevas sorpresas en el camino**

 **Mientras tanto en los cuarteles generales del Team Rocket**

 **Ciudad Azulona, Región de Kanto**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, una región donde reina la paz y la armonía entre los humanos y los pokemon una región donde fue la cuna de la Liga Pokemon y demás torneos posteriores, y claro también que fue cuna de extraordinarios entrenadores, coordinadoras y demás líderes de gimnasio y miembros del alto mando.

Bueno toda esa tranquilidad y esa paz que reinaba se acabó ya que en cierto lugar de la región de Kanto, más exactos en una parte alejada de la ciudad de Azulona, la segunda ciudad importante antes de que Ciudad Azafrán se encontraba en una zona alejada en una parte desértica donde estaba sumamente custodiada alejado de civilización ya que ahí se establecía los Cuarteles Generales del Equipo Rocket.

 **POV De Giovanni**

Justo en los cuarteles generales se encontraba la Oficina Principal del Líder del equipo Rocket Giovanni quien no está teniendo su mejor día…de hecho está teniendo el peor día de su vida, mucho peor cuando fue su primera caída de su organización criminal hace muchos años.

Todo comenzó de ir en mal en peor cuando hablo con el trio agentes del equipo rocket llamados Jessie, James y Meowth les dieran unas simples misiones ordinarias para su conquista en la región de Unova…desde tomar datos de la energía futura del Jardín Ensueño y en el secuestro de una testigo valiosa para poder tomar todo lo valor que tenía conservado en la chica.

No sabía que esto sería el principio de los problemas para el líder equipo rocket. Desde que se cortó comunicación con el trio sintió un frio en su columna vertebral como una ''adelanto'' de lo que se le iba a venir, pero al parecer lo ignoro para continuar con su trabajo en su oficina viendo reportes de sus otros seguidores esparcidos por las demás regiones desde las Islas Naranja hasta la Región de Alola

De ahí llego la noche, una que nunca podrá olvidar tanto Giovanni y los involucrados que estaban en su oficina.

Todo comenzó cuando sin aviso alguno el Holomisor que tenía conectado en la Oficina principal y de la imagen proyectada aparecía cierta persona que es el enemigo #1 …Ash Ketchum

El mismo entrenador de cabellera azabache junto a su inseparable Pikachu han sido el Coco para el equipo Rocket y para cualquier organización criminal que él ha disuelto desde el equipo Aqua y Magma hasta la Fundación Aether fue disuelta gracias a las acciones del azabache.

Este ha sido un enemigo jurado por el propio Giovanni al entrometerse en sus planes de conquistar todas las regiones, pero cada región que tenía en mente, ahí estaba el azabache para entrometerse causando dolores de cabeza para Giovanni y sus seguidores

Ha enviado desde sus mejores hombres, mujeres, equipos y ninguno ha podido poder derrotarlo, y solamente el trio de incompetente que tenía a su lado eran los únicos competentes que podrían darle cierta batalla al azabache…hasta ahora

Y ahora que lo tenía enfrente en una proyección suya sintió toda su sangre hervir en furia al ver al mocoso entrometido y el junto a su Secretaria Matori y Persian también sintieron la hostilidad en su jefe al ver la imagen proyectada del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Y lo que le dijo enfurecieron mas de que lo que ya estaba Giovanni

De manera tranquila pero fría Ash le ''saludaba'' a su Némesis Giovanni que este apretaba fuertemente los dientes en señal de furia total al ver al azabache con esa expresión seria de Ash era la que me enfadaba al líder del equipo Rocket.

Y para empeorar las cosas por parte de Giovanni, Ahí les comentaba que nuevamente fracaso rotundamente en enviar a sus ''mejores'' hombres que eran nada más ni menos que sus recién ascendidos espías Jessie, James y Meowth luego de que ese trio se toparan con él en el Jardín Ensueño y lograra frenar sus siniestros planes desde evitar la obtención de la energía futura, la captura de Musharna y por supuesto el impedimento del secuestro por parte de Rosa.

Cada hecho que le comentaba Ash a Giovanni lo comenzaba a encabronar cada vez más en ver que cada plan meticuloso que él había creado para la conquista de toda la Región de Unova…nuevamente se fueron al retrete y nuevamente por Ash Ketchum.

Y Para recalcarle en su nuevo fracaso, Ash le prometía en que el estaría aquí para detener a él y cualquier organización criminal que amenacen a los humanos y los pokemon sin importar el costo que iba a tener para detenerlos para aumentar más la furia por parte de Giovanni.

y ante la subida del enfado por parte de Giovanni este le mandaba miles de amenazas alaridas al azabache que este simplemente las ignoraba ya que este recibía miles de amenazas verbales de sujetos mucho más peligrosos que él y este solo ladraba.

Ash de manera muy seria algo que le dejo impactado a Giovanni y a los testigos que están dentro de la oficina cuando Ash amenazo de manera directa a Giovanni en ver que si tuviera la oportunidad de estar frente a frente…Lo Mataría de una vez por todas para poner fin a su organización criminal.

Y antes de que Giovanni le lanzara otra amenaza más a Ash este le comento un nombre que para él es Tabú para él y para el equipo rocket….

Todavía lo recuerda el comentario del mocoso.

\- '' Yo Terminare lo que empezó Red hace tiempo''- Fueron las duras y frías palabras que taladraban la cabeza de Giovanni al recordar las pesadillas dadas por el entrenador Red cuando este puso de patas arriba a su organización criminal hace años atrás.

Esta pesadilla todavía lo persigue hasta en sus días luego de vivir en la humillación y en su exilio donde este todavía no se ha recuperado de la humillación dada por Red.

Todo su mundo se iba al carajo al ver que su némesis está en la Región de Unova, y en que este logro neutralizar a sus agentes del team rocket que según en su opinión de Giovanni, eran sus ''mejores'' hombres para enfrentarse al azabache de Pueblo Paleta, pero al parecer su mejor apuesta para vencer al chico nuevamente han fracaso.

Giovanni está en una encrucijada en su cabeza… en todo ese desastre provocado por sus incompetentes agentes que la han vuelto a fracasar.

Y es esto a lo que nos lleva a esta situación tan complicada que la está pasando ahora Giovanni tras recordar esos

 **Fin del Pov de Giovanni.**

Giovanni estaba respirando profundamente en señal de furia en como inhalaba y exhalaba de manera frenética apretando fuertemente los puños tan fuertemente que se notaba que ya estaba apareciendo sangre en la palma de sus manos por tanta presión ejercida por Giovanni en un modo de controlar su furia incontrolable.

En eso Giovanni se sentó nuevamente en su silla respirando profundamente mirando a sus asistentes con una mirada Sombría que helaba a la pobre secretaria y a su Pokemon Felino que se sintieron mucho miedo en ver esa mirada de muerte de su jefe.

-Matori…Persian…largo mi oficina…Ahora-Ordeno de manera siseante y amenazante Giovannni a su secretaria y su Pokemon personal y estos sintieron un tremendo escalofrió en sus columnas en ver esas palabras carentes de emoción.

-Pero…Señor…Giovanni/Per…Persian…Sian…-Dijeron entrecortado Matori y Persian en señal en que no quería dejar solo a su Jefe en estos momentos de desesperación….

Pero solo basto con una mirada asesina por parte de Giovanni en silenciarlos.

-DIJE QUE SE LARGEN, PERO YAAAAAAAAA. QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, QUE NO ME ESCUCHARON PAR DE ESTUPIDOS…NO QUIERO VER NADIE EN MI OFICINA-Grito Giovanni de manera fuerte y agresiva a sus seguidores y estos solo asintieron y sin decir nada salieron disparados como alma que le lleva al diablo dejando solo a Giovanni que no estaba totalmente bien de su cabeza y de su coherencia.

Ya una vez fuera de la oficina de Giovanni, tanto Matori que estaba sintiendo un frio sudor en su nuca que se veía que estaba sollozando por parte de la secretaria, al igual que el Persian de su Jefe estaba Sollozando al ver cómo fue duramente tratado por su jefe.

Matori a pesar que debía ser fría y distante se sentía muy mal en como su jefe había tratado a su pokemon fiel de esa manera y este decidió consolarlo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del pokemon felino.

-Tranquilo Persian…snifff…sé que fue muy duro lo que nos dijo…sniff…déjemelos solo por esta noche…ya mañana estará más tranquilo y sereno-Dijo Matori en señal de consolidación a Persian y este comenzaba a tranquilizarse poco a poco ante las palabras de la secretaria de su Jefe.

Y Persian este asintió ante las palabras de Matori provocando una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

-Me alegro que ya te sientas mejor, vayamos a un lugar para que Descanses persian…hoy ha sido un día horrible para nosotras-Dijo Matori a Persian y este asintió a la secretaria y ambas se habían ido a otro lugar para alejarse de la oficina de Giovanni para evitar más problemas de lo que ya tiene su jefe.

 **Mientras tanto con Giovanni.**

Nuevamente con el líder del equipo Rocket estaba sumamente solo en su oficina principal donde solamente estaba el junto al silencio que reinaba en su lugar…un silencio que él quería tener…pero a la vez la odiaba ya que seguía atormentado por los comentarios y el amargo recuerdo que le hizo pasar el azabache al recordar al entrenador Red y en su primera caída de su organización.

\- '' Yo Terminare lo que empezó Red hace tiempo''- nuevamente las palabras serias y frías de Ash taladraban en la conciencia de Giovanni que seguía apretando el escritorio con sus manos y comenzaba a quebrarse debido la fuerza ejercida por parte de Giovanni que este nuevamente apretaba los dientes de furia.

\- (No…esto no se puede quedar así…yo soy el Gran Giovanni…soy el entrenador más poderoso que haya tenido este mundo…nadie puede comparar con mi poder)-Pensó con sumo enfado Giovanni en un intento de mantenerse superior y creerse todavía en la cima de todos.

Pero nuevamente los recuerdos de su gran derrota y la humillación que le había hecho Ash…nuevamente le hicieron volver a decaer en un miedo irreversible.

El miedo de volver a ver su organización disuelto…otra vez era lo que le estaba volviendo loco a Giovanni.

-No…no…no dejare…que otro entrenador me vuelva a vencer…NO LO PERMITIRE…MIENTRAS YO VIVA NADIE SE BURLARA DE MI OTRA VEZ AHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito Giovanni cuando este agarro el Holomisor que tenía en su oficina principal y la arrojo a la pared con fuerza destruyéndolo por completo.

Y esto solo fue el principio.

De pronto Giovanni agarro el teléfono del escritorio también lo había azotado a la pared también teniendo el mismo destino que el holomisor ya hecho trizas.

Y continuo ahora con su silla de ejecutivo lanzándola a su pintura Oleo incrustada en la pared, destruyo el librero con muchos libros con un poster que colgaba su ropa más costosa la tiro como si nada.

-MALDITO SEAS ASH…TU ME HACES RECORDAR AL INOMBRABLE RED…TU Y TU CALAÑA ME HAN ESTADO JODIENDOME…NO LOGRAGRAN VENCERME. ME ESCUCHARON YO SALDRE COMO EL CONQUISTADOR EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR MAS PODEROSO QUE HALLA EXISTIDO-Grito Giovanni desatando toda su furia en su oficina que quedo completamente destrozado, nada había quedado en pie, desde el escritorio, silla, pinturas y retratos quedaron destrozados, e inclusive las ventanas fueron rotas por la furia incontrolable de Giovanni.

Y los que estaban a fuera de la oficina de Giovanni sean Soldados raso, novatos, secretarios e inclusive personal y pokemon capturados por el team rocket se estremecieron al escuchar la furia irracional generada por Giovanni.

Todos se habían asustado y se alejaban de la oficina lo mas alejado posible para evitar un fuego cruzado de que no saldrían bien librados.

Mientras que otros se alejaban a asustados, hubo alguien quien de manera desinteresada se acercó a la pared y de su muñeca que tenía una especie de Videomisor de color negro grisáceo que lograba escuchar todo los comentarios y palabras vulgares escuchadas por Giovanni.

Este sujeto llevaba el uniforme de un soldado raso del team rocket que consta de una camiseta negra de manga larga de color negro con el logo del tema rocket de frente, pantalones del mismo color que la camiseta, botas grises de suelo junto a unos guantes del mismo color y una visera de color gris en su cabeza.

-Aquí Shadown6 reportándome ¿me escuchan? -Susurro el sujeto contactándose desde su videomisor con alguien que tenía en contacto.

Luego de esperar algunos segundos de una larga espera, recibió su respuesta.

-Aquí Pierce reportándome Shadown6 ¿actualícenme? -Respondió y ordeno Pierce desde la región de Unova que está instalado.

-Aquí reportando que Giovanni acaba de perder la cabeza luego de enterarse de que sus torpes agentes fueron derrotados por el Innombrable en su misión del Jardín Ensueño, y este perdió los estribos al recordarle un enemigo del pasado-Respondió el sujeto con todo los detalles a Pierce que este lo escuchaba con mucha atención y vio que todo los planes van al según el plan del maestro.

Luego de algunos minutos explicándole lo ocurrido con Giovanni en su oficina, Pierce sonrió de manera sínica en ver que el Innombrable (Ash) hizo algo útil para su organización en cabrear y desmoralizar a Giovanni…les ahorro su trabajo para sus próximos planes en proceso.

-Como veo los planes del maestro todavía no han sido alterados, ya hemos capturado a los incompetentes y vemos la fragilidad en el equipo Rocket. Bien Shadown6 necesito que me siguas reportando las debilidades de los cuarteles generales, ve cuáles son sus puntos ciegos, cuantos miembros hay en el cuartel, los tipos de pokemon que tiene e investiga toda su infraestructura tanto interna y externa-Dijo Pierce a Shadown6 y este asintió a la orden dada a su superior.

-Afirmativo Señor Pierce, ¿y cómo están los demás infiltrados de las demás regiones? -Pregunto Pierce de manera respetuosa a su superior y este decidió responderle.

-Todos ya están infiltrados desde Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos e Alola e inclusive las Islas Naranja, nadie se salvará de nuestro Operación Der Utengang-Dijo Pierce al infiltrado y este asintió.

-Bien señor Pierce continuare con mi misión junto con los demás camaradas que también lograron infiltrase en las instalaciones-Dijo Shadow6 a Pierce y este asintió ante la voluntad de este infiltrado a la causa de su organización.

-Calma camarada pronto el equipo Rocket desaparecerá de una vez por todas junto con los Equipos Plasmas ya nos centraremos en la aniquilación total del Innombrable-Dijo Pierce a Shadow6 alegrando un poco de que pronto el equipo rocket desaparecerá.

-Gracias mi señor…aquí shadow6 se retira Corto…-Dijo el antes de retirase con un saludo militar a Pierce y este se cortó la comunicación de Kanto-Unova.

Mientras que el infiltrado de los cuarteles generales del team rocket volvía a su misión. En Unova Pierce en su lado esta con sus hombres en las instalaciones temporales en un pueblo destruido donde ellos residen para reorganizarse y preparar para el siguiente plan.

\- (Llego tu cuenta regresiva Giovanni, y luego continuaran su final N y Ghetsis…y por ultimo te daremos caza de una vez Innombrable)-Pensó Pierce contemplando en cómo iba el plan maestro de su señor.

Solo queda esperar en cómo iba a su debido tiempo y esperar que todo saliera bien.

 **Y al Día siguiente**

 **En la Ruta 3**

 **Amanecer**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en plena mitad de la ruta 3 donde se encontraban un par de entrenadoras o mejor dicho los agentes, Ash y Rosa que se encontraban durmiendo en plena mitad de la ruta luego de tener ayer un día completo de misión en el Jardín ensueño donde lograron detener en seco los siniestros planes del team rocket forzándolos huir dejando en su huida el holomisor que se comunicaban directamente con su Líder Giovanni cosa que Ash aprovecho para tomarlo y tener una…..''platica amistosa'' con Giovanni.

Al llegar la noche donde todos ya estaban dormidos, Ash decidió utilizar el holomisor dejado por el trio del team rocket para ''hablar'' con Giovanni, pero fue más una amenaza directa hacia el por Ash que mostro su otra cara más seria donde dejo en claro que detendría a Giovanni y a su organización de una vez por toda, comenzando en su derrota del trio de agentes que acaba de enviar, y en su afán de conquistar la región de Unova nuevamente se fue al garete gracia a las acciones del azabache.

Y antes de que terminara Ash le dejo en claro que terminaría lo que había dejado hace años Red…y de manera inconsciente este abrió la palma de su mano apuntando al holomisor y con una pequeña aura esfera en su palma destruyo el aparato en mil pedazos ante la incertidumbre de Ash en ver que había usado inconscientemente su Aura…algo que él no quería usarlo jamás.

Y bueno luego de que amenazara a Giovanni y destruyera el holomisor, este decidió recoger los restos y ocultarlos en los arbustos cercas del lugar Ash nuevamente se había acostado esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado y por suerte tanto Pikachu, RotomDex y Rosa seguían completamente dormidos ante el alivio de Ash este uevamente se acostó en la cama de campamento en el suelo aceptando el sueño para levantarse para el dia siguiente.

Y eso a lo que lleva en esos momentos cuando aparecieron los primeros rayos de sol hacia el oeste de la ruta 3 golpeando la cara a Ash que este al instante se levantó sin la ayuda de su querido Rotom y su ''querida'' alarma y este se levantó de su cama del campamento y estirar sus extremidades ya que se sentía entumecido luego de dormir mucho.

-Hmmm aww cuanto extrañaba dormir al aire libre, Se siente bien levantarse temprano sin que RotomDex te despierte o que Pikachu me despierte con su impactrueno-Penso Ash mientras se estiraba sus piernas y brazos y a la vez que miraba a sus compañeros y a Rosa que seguían plácidamente dormidos.

Al ver que todavía faltaba mucho para que se despertaran, Ash decidió acostarse nuevamente en el suelo pensando en que haría el dia de hoy.

\- (Bien, ya ese trio no nos dará problemas por un buen rato…ahora podremos seguir entrenando con las demás chicas y continuar investigando sobre el equipo plasma de N, espero que todo salga bien el día de hoy)-Pensó Ash acostado en el suelo mirando a Rosa y a Pikachu ya más relajado ahora sin la amenaza constante del team rocket.

Solamente había que preocuparse sobre la nueva amenaza del equipo Plasma dirigidos por el Enigmático N y sus soldados vestidos como caballeros medievales.

Aún tenía varias cosas que hacer aparte de proteger a Rosa y detener al equipo Plasma y es también su otro papel como Entrenador pokemon y en su paso en vencer a la Liga de Unova, ya había logrado tener una de las 8 medallas requisitas para acceder a su liga, ya esperaba llegar pronto a Ciudad Nacrane y su siguiente combate de gimnasio

Pero no sin antes entrenar con sus pokemon y a sus compañeras que también quieren luchar en ciudad Nacrane por parte de Hilda, y en cuanto a Iris y Rosas, estas chicas las entrenarían a su ritmo en especial Rosa ya que al tener un pokemon foráneo que no es de esta región llamaría mucho la atención…sobre todo que es Shiny para complementar la situación.

Y en cuanto a sus pokemon, todavía falta más entrenamiento en especial en la recién incorporada Snivy que capturo el día de ayer, y esta pokemon si fue una fiera adversaria que sorprendió un poco a Ash, esta fue una combinación de Taillow y Litten, fieros, tercos y decididos en luchar hasta el último aliento, cosa que le agradaba a el ya que veía que era una apasionada a la hora de combatir y podría darle lo que ella quería.

Pero primero lo primero era ganarse su respeto para que Snivy lo respetara tanto como entrenador y como amigo. Este será el objetivo de Ash que tiene en mente para en estos días con Snivy.

Con los demás pokemon en su equipo ya con Beldum, Oshawott, Pidove, Tepig y Zoura que son sus pokemon novatos que tiene a su cargo han avanzado tal como lo tenía planeado Ash incluso ya estaba considerando en aumentar un poco más la dificultad en el entrenamiento con los novatos ya que han mostrado que estarán en otro nivel nunca antes visto, y bueno ya está claro los ejemplos de Oshawott, Beldum y Pidove que se han destacado en los últimos enfrentamientos, y esperaba que Tepig, Zorua y Snivy estuviera a la altura de sus camaradas o incluso más para que ellos puedan enfrentarse en combates amistosos y en gimnasios.

Ya con eso planes en mente para Ash ya tenía algo con que comenzar en estos días que ya esperaba que tanto las demás chicas junto a Cilan estuvieran en la ruta y poder llegar hacia el siguiente pueblo.

Sin nada más que planear por parte de Ash este ya decidió cerrar los ojos y poder descansar hasta que se despertaran los demás.

 **Varias horas después**

 **10 am**

Luego de dormir nuevamente Ash, este se despertó viendo que poco a poco sus compañeros Pikachu y RotomDex junto a Rosa se despertaron al fin luego de dormir mucho por esta mañana tranquila en la ruta 3 donde ahora se puede vivir de una paz tranquila luego de forzar al team rocket a retirarse de esta ruta.

-Buenos días Pikachu y buenos días RotomDex-Saludo Ash a sus amigos ya recién levantados y estos vieron a su entrenador/Amigo también ya despierto con una sonrisa.

-Pikachu pika….kachu-Dijo Pikachu saludando a su buen amigo luego de un merecido descanso que tuvieron luego lo ocurrido de ayer.

-Alola Rotom, y también buenos días Ash-Saludo un alegre rotom a su compañero azabache que este se alegró internamente en que ya no lo hallara despertado…por esta ocasión.

Ash se alegró en ver que sus amigos ya estaban despiertos, pero ahora se centró en la recién incorporada Rosa que se estaba estirando de los brazos en señal que ya eta despierta.

-Buenos días Rosa, me alegro que te hayas despertado-Dijo Ash Saludando a la pelicastaña sonriéndole un poco provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

-Igualmente Ashi muy buenos días... (Uff por suerte el no sintió mi presencia mientras lo observaba tras destruir ese holomisor con el aura)-Dijo/Pensó Rosa sonriéndole y aliviada en ver que Ash no sintió su presencia ayer en la noche.

-Bien Rosa, Pikachu y RotomDex primero lo primero vamos a desayunar aquí mientras esperábamos el arribo de las demás chicas que estarán llegando en un par de horas y de ahí caminar hacia el siguiente pueblo-Dijo Ash a los demás y estos asintieron lo que tenía planeado que hacer el día de hoy.

Y tanto Ash que tenía en su mochila aun contiene algunas bayas que tiene guardadas, y se las dio tanto a Pikachu y Rosa ya que Rotom este aún tiene pila para algunos días más así que no está preocupado RotomDex en su batería.

Mientras que Ash comia una Baya Zidra junto a Rosa que también comía la misma baya que le había dado su compañera esta decidió comentar para aligerar el ambiente callado.

-Y dime Ash, ¿Qué planeas hacer una vez que lleguemos al pueblo siguiente? -Pregunto Rosa a Ash mientras terminaba de comer su baya

-Hmm buena pregunta Rosa. Ya que nos libramos por un buen tiempo del equipo Rocket y todavia no hemos visto más avistamiento del equipo Plasma de N, nos dará un tiempo en que vayamos al pueblo a unos kilómetros de la ruta 3 ahí podremos descansar para volver a rumbo hacia la ciudad Nacrane.

-Con que ya tienes planeado cual será nuestro próximo destino luego de salir en la Ruta 3-Dijo Rosa ante el asentimiento de Ash lo que tenía planeado.

-Correcto, ya que ahora nos libramos temporalmente del team rocket ya podremos centrarnos en la liga de Unova, Clubes de batalla pokemon y por supuesto aun investigando sobre lo del equipo Plasma que te está persiguiendo-Dijo Ash a Rosa viendo que ahora podría disfrutar un momento de paz temporal, una donde no sienta miedo de ser perseguida o de ser asesinada.

-Me alegro que tengamos por lo menos un tiempo libre para disfrutar un momento de libertad…Por cierto Ash, te regreso tu Five-Seven-Dijo Rosa devolviéndole la pistola prestada dada por Ash para enfrentarse al team rocket, pero Ash este lo negó dejando un poco sorprendida a la pelicastaña ante la negación.

-No será necesario Rosa, yo aún conservo mi otra pistola Five-Seven y con ella puedo defenderme bien junto a mi cuchillo de combate. Es más Rosa…te la doy esta pistola en tus manos para que puedas defenderte por ti sola en el peor de los casos-Dijo Ash a la chica y esta vio nuevamente la pistola semiautomática en sus manos y sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Ash, y no te preocupes, la cuidare muy bien y hare su debido mantenimiento para tenerlo lista en caso en que me enfrente sea al equipo rocket o plasma, no dejare que me vean como la damisela de apuros, sino a una mujer a tomar en cuenta, cosa que le agrado en Ash en ver que Rosa sería una buena agente que testigo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Rosa, se nota que se te da muy bien con las armas, mas con tu buena precisión con ella-Comento Ash elogiándola por la precisión perfecta que tiene Rosa con la pistola cosa que provoco un sonrojo por parte de la chica.

-Gracias Ash, y todo se lo debo a las enseñanzas dadas por los Agentes Mason y Hudson que me pudieron dar algunos tutoriales en cómo usar un arma en caso en que me viera forzada defenderme por sobrevivir-Dijo Rosa aliviada en ver lo poco aprendido por los agentes dados por la agencia le sirvieron muy bien y le tiene muy agradecía.

-Cuando esto termine lo del equipo Plasma, ya no tendrás que vivir con miedo y poder vivir en paz y disfrutar de tu libertad, como se merece-Dijo Ash alentando a Rosa en que pronto podrá disfrutar de su libertad una vez cosa que Anhelaba Rosa.

-Es lo que más deseo Ash (y aparte de tener una familia y poder vivir tranquilamente…y creo poder haber encontrado a alguien quien podre estar con el resto de mi vida)-Dijo/Pensó Rosa mientras miraba a Ash que poco a poco está enamorada por su forma de ser y está segura que el seria su pareja ideal, una vez que terminara lo de su situación del equipo plasma.

Ya una vez terminado de desayunar y de empacar sus tiendas de campaña, ahora Ash junto a Rosa, Pikachu y RotomDex estaba acostados debajo de la sombra de un Árbol en dirección hacia el sur que estarían llegando los demás.

Y según los cálculos por parte de Ash y de RotomDex, vieron que las chicas estarían llegando como al mediodía para irse hacia el siguiente pueblo

Pero ahora que harían en este tiempo que tendría que esperar.

Por parte de Ash este tenía planeado entrenar el tiempo disponible que tienen, pero vio que sus pokemon se han esforzado mucho y prefería que disfrutaran de su tiempo libre ya que habrá más tiempo para entrenar cuando lleguen al siguiente pueblo

Por parte de Rosa esta estaba viendo si entrenar con Ash para ya comenzar con su entrenamiento con Popplio o seguir sentada disfrutando de la brisa de esta mañana.

Sino…estaba RotomDex que estaba viendo su serie favorita que para su suerte tenia conexión wifi y estaba ahora un nuevo capítulo del Detective Laki. La serie policiaca más popular de la región de Alola.

\- ¿Rotomdex, en que capitulo va la seria del Detective Laki si no es mucha molestia? -Pregunto Ash de manera curiosa en ver como iva esa serie que hace meses no la veía.

Y por parte de RotomDex este sonrió en ver que su compañero se interesara nuevamente en su serie favorita televisada por Alola.

-Va por el capítulo 100 en su tercera temporada, te recomiendo que te la veas ahorita con nosotros, porque es capítulo de estreno-Respondió RotomDex muy entusiasmado en ver que tanto Ash junto a Rosa y Pikachu viendo que no había nada que hacer, un tiempo de entrenamiento no les haría un daño.

-Vale RotomDex, ya quiero ver que caso le toca al detective Laki-Dijo Ash acomoandose alado de RotomDex junto con Rosa que se puso muy cómoda a lado del azabache.

-Bien chicos, ahora si disfruten del capítulo de estreno de las Aventuras del Detective Laki-Dijo RotomDex poniendo Play a la pantalla comenzando a transmitir la serie donde todos se pusieron comod al ver la serie policiaca.

Y varias horas después.

Luego de estar varias horas viendo la serie del detective Laki y de alguna otra serie que había en línea, estuvieron nuestros héroes disfrutando de la mañana viendo la tele por cortesía de RotomDex que por suerte pudieron pasarla muy bien en este tiempo libre que aún tiene disponible y pudieron ver la mitad de la temporada del Detective Laki.

Y para serles sincero por parte de Ash y Rosa, lo habían disfrutado mucho en ver la temporada junto con RotomDex que este tenía en su memoria las temporadas de la serie del detective laki para así no aburrirse si no había nada que hacer, tal como en esta situación que estaban tanto Ash y Rosa.

-Vaya fue un buen capítulo del Detective Laki-Comento Rosa todavía emocionada en ver esta serie que jamas había visto y ahora era uno de sus favoritos.

-Como siempre, me sorprende en cada temporada que sale el Detective Laki, con razón te gusta mucho RotomDex-Dijo Ash a RotomoDex en ver que en todo su base de datos tenía muy bien guardada las temporadas de esta serie.

-Y eso que ando esperando la próxima temporada que saldrán en el siguiente mes, y no me lo pienso perder para nada de este mundo-Dijo RotomDex comprometido en ver todas estas temporadas del Detective Laki y no por nada, Ash confirma en que Rotom era el fan #1 de esta Serie.

-Aparte de la serie del Detective Laki ¿Qué otras series tienes RotomDex? -Pregunto Rosa de manera curiosa a la Pokedex y esta puso un emojin con signo de pregunta.

-Bueno veamos, aparte del detective de Laki…CSI Miami, SASUKE, WWE, IMPACT Wrestling, Hell's Kitchen, Criminald Minds, Pawn Stars, MasterChef, Ink Master, Deadliest Warrior, NJPW, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Noticieros, Deportes y Películas…creo que sería todo-Respondio RotomDex a los agentes que se sorprendieron en ver que tanto ver Rotom en su base de datos y todo lo que podría verlo solo…y se preguntaban que más series podría verlo.

-Bueno RotomDex, me sorprende que tu memoria pueda aguantar muchas series para que puedas verlas-Dijo Ash con una pequeña gota en la nuca en ver que aún tenía muchas sorpresas que todavía tiene RotomDex.

-Y eso que todavía nos has visto el resto que tengo, lo que les comenté es solo el 10% de las series que veo hehehe-Dijo RotomDex sonriendo a los agentes que todavía tenían unas gotitas en la nunca por la tal declaración dada por Rotom.

Cada vez había muchas más sorpresas que le daban el día.

-Bien Ash, Rosa ahora qué serie les gustaría ver ahora-Pregunto RotomDex a los agentes y estos se quedaron bien ahora que podrían ver aun el tiempo libre que tenían.

-Hmm veamos, que nos recomiendas RotomDex-Respondio y pregunto Rosa a RotomDex en ver que más le podría sorprender, cosa que le causo una pequeña sonrisa en la pokedex.

-que les parece si vemos la temporada completa de Outlander…Band of Brothers-Recomendo RotomDex a nuestros héroes que todavía siguen debatiéndose cual serie les vendría bien.

Pero justamente que iban a decidir cuál serie iban a ver

\- ¡ASH! ¡ROSA! ¡PIKACHU! ¡ROTOMDEX! -Se oyó unos gritos muy familiares para nuestros héroes que notaron que desde el sur se acercaban varias personas

Y se trataban nada más ni menos que Anabel, Hilda, Iris y el nuevo compañero de aventura y líder de gimnasio de ciudad straiton Cilan que este decidió aceptar la propuesta de Ash en unirse su viaje por toda la región de Unova.

-Como siempre justo a tiempo Anabel, y también me alegro que estén bien Hilda e Iris-Dijo Ash a las chicas aliviado en ver que ellas estaban bien tras lo ocurrido de ayer y tanto las chicas tuvieron un leve sonrojo en ver que su adorado azabache les preocupaba su bienestar

Aunque todavía sentían muchos celos en ver que Rosa estuviera muy cerca de él y al igual que las chicas, Rosa también se sintió celos en ver las miradas de las chicas en Ash.

Y tanto Ash, Cilan junto con los pokemon se sentían intimidados en ver las miradas celosas de las chicas y esperar que no se comenzaran a pelear.

-Tambien me alegro que estés bien Ash y Rosa, y tal como habías dicho, la crisis que había pasado en Ciudad Straiton ya fue controlada gracias a la intervención tuya, de Rosa y de la Doctora Fennel-Dijo Anabel con una pequeña sonrisa a los agentes en ver que pudieron resolver este problema provocado por el team rocket.

-Qué bueno que todo hallara salido bien en ciudad Straiton tras esa crisis, pero me pregunto ¿qué fue de la doctora Fennel? -Pregunto Rosa entrando al tema con la agente pelilia y esta decidió responderle a la chica.

-Luego de pasar la crisis, la Doctora Fennel junto con Munna y Musharna estuvieron ayudando a los pokemon que estuvieron en un sueño inducido por la niebla rosada y y en la disipación de dicha niebla. Y debido a sus hechos que han salvado la estabilidad en ciudad Straiton, la profesora Fennel fue levantada su autoexilio impuesto por ella y regreso nuevamente a su hogar retornando su profesión-Respondió Anabel a los agentes cosa que alegraron a todos en ver que dicha profesora había tenido una buena entrada triunfal en donde fue bien recibida por los habitantes de la ciudad.

-Me alegro que la doctora Fennel le haya ido bien (Se lo merece por todo lo que ha vivido)-Comento/Pensó Ash feliz en ver que la profesora ya es bien recibida luego de saber de su oscuro pasado que tuvo que vivir y esperaba que no desperdiciara esta nueva oportunidad.

Pero Ash noto un ligero cambio de temperatura al notar la molestia de las chicas en ver cómo le hablaba a la doctora con cierto aprecio cosa que aumento los celos tanto de Anabel, Hilda, Iris e inclusive hasta de Rosa se puso muy celosa en como Ash le hablaba como una compañera a la doctora Fennel.

Ante esta situación un tanto comprometida que quería evitar Ash decidió usar su plan B en caso de emergencia en que sus amigas quieran lincharlo por su ataque de Celos.

-Solo estaba preocupado en cómo iba estar ella luego de lo ocurrido, pero tal como veo ya la doctora Fennel ya pudo recomponer su vida y que este en su hogar-Dijo Ash defendiéndose de los celos de las chicas por los comentarios dados por Ash en la doctora y no lo decía por gusto, sino por preocupación hacia la doctora que los había ayudado.

Las chicas al ver que Ash no les mentía, se sintieron un poco a penadas en ver que Ash le hablaba a la doctora como una amiga y no como una posible competencia para ellas, para la suerte de las chicas que dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Al ver que se sentía un poco excluido de la conversación, cierto peliverde decidió toser un poco para llamar la atención de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Disculpa Cilan por no notar tu presencia heheh, pero cambiando el tema, me alegro que te hayas unido al grupo, me imagino que tus hermanos tomaron bien tu decisión-Dijo Ash alegre en ver a Cilan en el grupo, aunque pare serle sincero consigo mismo, estaba preocupado en que sus hermanos Chilli y Cress se negara a la petición de su hermano por su deber como líder de gimnasio.

-No te preocupes Ash, gracias Anabel, Iris e Hilda logre que mis hermanos me dejaran ir con ustedes en este viaje que siempre he deseado ir, pero debido a mi condición como líder de gimnasio me lo impidió-Dijo Cilan mas aliviado en poder viajar.

\- ¿Entonces tus hermanos no tendrán problemas en tu ausencia como líder de gimnasio-Pregunto Rosa a Cilan un poco preocupada en que sus hermanos sientan la usencia de su hermano?

-Descuida Rosa, Tanto Chilli y Cress me dieron total libertad en ir con ustedes, y aparte ellos saben cuidarse y lograran mantener el orden en ciudad Straiton, en mi ausencia se llamaron el Dúo Straiton-Respondio Cilan a los agentes un poco más aliviados al ver que Cilann podrá viajar libremente mientras que sus hermanos mantienen el gimnasio para los entrenadores novatos que van a ciudad Straiton.

Ash se alegraba en ver que Cilan lograra conseguir su sueño, pero notaba las miradas un tanto pensativas de Hilda e Iris y decidí preguntarles a las chicas.

\- ¿! ¿¡Iris, Hilda!? ¿les ocurre algo chicas? -Pregunto Ash a las chicas al notar las expresiones de ellas pensativas y callados, más de lo usual a lo cual las chicas reaccionaron a la pregunta de su amigo un tanto nerviosas en ver que él las detecto en su estado de Animo.

-Ehh no nada Ash…solo un tanto pensativa por todo lo ocurrido y todo por el equipo rocket que hizo de las suyas-Respondió Hilda a Ash notando que ella seguía un poco preocupada por el por lo ocurrido de ayer.

-Tranquila Hilda, ya el equipo Rocket nos dejaran un tiempo de respirar luego de que ellos fueran forzados a retirarse así que podemos respirar un poco de la paz que podemos disfrutar-Dijo Ash tranquilizando a las chicas cosa que tuvo su efecto.

-Por suerte ya ese trio de malandrines nos dejaran en paz por ese tiempo-Comento Iris a un poco más aliviada en sentir esta paz temporal.

Al ver que ya todos están calmados y felices en reunirse nuevamente, Cilan decidió aprovechar que ahora estaban reunidos para sacar entre su bolsillo de su pantalón una especie de una Tablet de color azul donde el peliverde estaba buscando desde la tabla toucheando hasta dar con el mapa de la región de Unova.

-Ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí y ya hemos desayunado todos, podremos ir hacia el Pueblo Freetown (No tiene nombre el pueblo en el cannon) a 3 horas caminando hacia el Oeste siguiendo desde la Ruta 3-Recomendo Cilan a los demás que miraron la Tablet de Cilan al ver que no estaba muy lejos de aquí no hubo quejas en la recomendación dada por el peliverde y aparte que les vendría bien ir al siguiente pueblo a descansar y entrenar.

Y con el asentimiento de todos inclusive el de Pikachu, RotomDex y De Axew aceptaron la idea de cilan que sonrió en ver que les agrado la idea. Ya comenzó bien al ayudar a sus nuevos amigos y esperaba continuar siguiendo así, y más cuando prueben sus exquisitos platos.

Sin nada más que perder el tiempo, nuestros héroes decidieron continuar hacia el siguiente pueblo al pueblo Freetown esperando llegar hasta el atardecer por lo menos o en el peor de los casos ya anocheciendo.

Al parecer este día estaba de su lado para nuestros héroes ahora que ya todos estaban reunidos y esperaban tener un viaje tranquilo y sin problemas para ciertos agentes.

 **Varias semanas después**

 **(3 semanas después)**

Han pasado por lo menos 3 semanas de que nuestros héroes se hallaran reunido luego de ciertos acontecimientos que de alguna manera logro unirse nuevamente, y vaya las semanas que, si pasaron rápido ya que en estas semanas que han estado viajando luego de dejar Ciudad Straiton, les pasaron por muchas cosas a nuestros héroes

Y por donde comenzamos…bueno luego de pasar por el anochecer en el pueblo de Freetown digamos que en la noche que llegaron al centro Pokemon notaron algunos problemas por la ciudad y era que un grupo de pokemon han estado Robando comida y sin ser visto ante el temor del pueblo que sean asaltados nuevamente, se han puesto en vigilancia a todo entrenador que este y poder detener sus fechorías.

Luego de pasar algunos días en el pueblo de Freetown tanto Ash, Anabel, Hilda, Iris, Rosa y Cilan decidieron apoyar a la enfermera Jo y la Oficial Joy de este pueblo donde pudieron detectar ciertas animalias en donde los pokemon robaban la comida sean en almacenes, el centro pokemon o en las afueras de la ciudad a entrenadoras incautos.

Y pudieron deducir al notar a unas pequeñas criaturas bípedas en forma de un pequeño primate y muñeco Daruma de color rojo llevaban toda la comida hacia la Torre del Reloj, Orgullo del Pueblo Freetown debido que fue la primera edificación de este Pueblo. Y con la ayuda de RotomDex pudieron deducir que estas criaturas son Darumakas pokemon de tipo Fuego nativos de la región de Unova

Bueno luego de indagar mucho, Hilda junto con Iris y Rosa siguieron a los pequeños ladrones ahora llamados Darumaka donde pudieron dar hacia la Torre del reloj custodiada por tres Darumakas que los recibieron con lanzallamas hacia nustros héroes que tuvieron que reaccionar a la defensiva ante el trio de Darumakas que defendía el lugar y Ash saco a Oshawott donde los pudo repeler con un Hidrobomba donde debilito a los tres darumakas al instante (recuerde que Ash aún no puede revelar a Greninja debido que es un Pokemon Foráneo de Kalos que llamaría la atención, al igual que Rosa con su Popplio Shiny que es oriunda de Alola).

Luego de pasar algunos minutos, el trio de Darumakas ya un poco recuperados del Hidrobomba de Oshawott recuperar la conciencia, pero se despertaron muy agitados al ver a los entrenadores y estos hicieron señas de pedir ayuda inmediata cosa que le llamo la atención para nuestros héroes en porqué de pasar a un modo defensivo a uno en que pide ayuda.

Al ver que ya no había hostilidad en los Darumakas, estos le hicieron señas en que los siguieran cosa que hicieron nuestros héroes y vieron que el trio de Darumakas se habían subido la parte más arriba de la torre donde estaba la campana y decidieron usar por parte de Ash e Hilda sus Snivys para que usaran Látigo Cepa para llevarnos mientras que Anabel esta con su Alakazam le ordenaba que usara Fuerza Psíquica en ella junto a Iris, Cilan y Rosa para llevar hacia arriba.

y Al llegar a lo más alto, todos observan a un pokemon de color azul pálido meditando debajo de la campana, este pokemon era la evolución final de Darumaka, Darmanitan, el cual está en el Modo daruma junto a una Aureola de Fuego y unos ojos azules brillando con intensidad suponiendo que el Darmanitan estaba usando Fuerza Psíquica en la campana.

Ahora todo estaba aclarado el por qué los Darumakas robaban la comida del pueblo y no ean para ellos, sino para Darmanitan que estaba alimentando a su líder y mantenerlo on energía mientras seguía sosteniendo la campana y evitando que la campana se cayera y destruyera la torre.

Ya una vez que el Darmanitan y Darumaka necesitaban ayuda, Ash junto con los demás estaban dispuestos a ayudar a estos pokemon y al pueblo y decidieron moverse ya cuando un Darumaka le entrego al azabache una pieza metálica para enganchar la campana para que quede bien posicionada, y con la ayuda del Alakazam de Anabel en donde uso Fuerza Psíquica para lanzar el pedazo de metal hacia el aire, para que los Darumakas usaran nuevamente lanzallamas en la pieza junto a Tepig que fue llamado por Ash para que usara Brasas hacia la parte arriba de la campana donde Cilan junto a su Pansage usaron Bala Semilla para seguir posicionando la pieza metálica y finalmente Oshawott usa Hidrobomba para enfriar la pieza metálica adhiriéndose a la campana donde todos desde Ash, Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy Anabel, Alakazam, Hilda, Snivy, Iris, Axew, Rosa, Cilan, Pansage y el trio de Darumakas pusieron de su parte en poner en su lugar la campana y evitar que se caiga nuevamente.

Darmanitan al ver que los entrenadores y los pokemon estuvieron de su lado y ver que han contribuido en salvar a él y la torre del reloj este aun con fuerzas volvió a su forma Original donde este con su gran fuerza deja correctamente posicionada la Campana. Ya todo queda solucionado y todos quedan felices en ver que pudieron ayudar al grupo de Darumakas y al propio Darmanitan en ver que ya podrían descansar luego de proteger la torre del reloj del pueblo.

Ya una vez resuelto la situación de la comida, el pueblo estaba agradecido y apenado en culpar a los Darumakas en que solamente robaban para cuidar a su líder y en proteger la Torre ya que estos ya lo consideran su hogar. Y nuestros héroes habían dejado a los Darumakas y Darmanitan que descansaran en la torre mientras que ellos/as iban al centro pokemon a descansar luego de un dia bastante pesado.

Pero cierto pokemon Daruma se le quedo mirando a cierto entrenador de cabellera azabache con una sonrisa sincera en el pokemon Daruma cosa que noto los otros Darumakas y el propio Darmanitan en ver que había tomado su decisión y la aceptarían.

Luego de ese acontecimiento, el pueblo se había comprometido en proteger a la torre del reloj luego de que hace tiempo se tenía planeado demolerlo por su antigüedad y su deterioro, pero ahora con la ayuda de los Darumakas y Darmanitan y será mantenida por ellos y por los habitantes del pueblo alegrando a nuestros héroes en ver que sus esfuerzos lograron sus frutos.

Y antes de que se fueran hasta el siguiente pueblo, cierto Darumaka esta vez solo se le puso frente a Ash queriendo una batalla cosa que el azabache acepto con gusto donde por esta vez Pikachu donde al principio este Darumaka le dio fuerte pelea al usar Calcinación y lanzallamas para mantener la distancia Pikachu que decidió usar Ataque Rápido en Darumaka que este lo esquivo al hacerse bola y este decidio usar cola de Hierro en Darumaka pero lo contrarresto con Colmillo de Fuego en la cola de hielo causando gran daño en Pikachu.

Al ver que este Darumaka iba dar problemas Ash ordeno a Pikachu en lanzarlo con fuerza a Darumaka al Aire cosa que hizo pikachu al mandarlo a volar a Darumaka que este decidió atacarlo nuevamente con lanzallamas a Pikachu y este sin dudarlo lo esquivo y Ash al ver que a corta distancia era peligroso por su colmillo de hierro, a distancia tendría que vencerlo y noto la poca velocidad que tiene en Darumaka y Ash le había ordenado a Pikachu una Electrobola en dirección suya y Darukama al ver que no pdoria esquivarlo a tiempo se hizo bola para poder amortiguar el ataque lo más que se pueda y una esperanza en poder contratacarlo después. Pero todo acabo rápido para Darumaka que fue golpeado por la Electrobola de Pikachu debilitando. Y ver que este Darumaka quería luchar para ser capturado Ash no lo dudo dos veces y saco una pokebola más en su mochila y la lanzo al debilitado Darumaka que no opuso resistencia alguna en su captura y Ash este la recogió observándola mientras que Curaba a pikachu luego de su tremendo combate ante Darumaka

\- (Bienvenido a la Familia Darumaka, sí que has dado batalla. Me gustara entrenarte y poder tener batallas a tu lado)-Pensó Ash al tener otro nuevo miembro de su equipo y otro más para entrenar.

Ya una vez terminado esta batalla ahora si nuestros héroes se despidieron del pueblo Freetown pero no sin antes ver nuevamente la torre del reloj que tenía sus inquilinos los dos Darumakas y su líder Darmanitan despidiéndose se nuestros héroes luego de ayudar en el pueblo se iban tranquilos hacia el siguiente pueblo.

Luego de un par de días caminando y con algún problema menor como en enfrentarse aun cabreado Scolipede pero desde ahí nada grave había pasado sin emboscadas por parte del team rocket o del Team Plasma Blanco de N que les daba un suspiro de alivio para Ash, Anabel y Rosa en sentir una tranquilidad temporal que podrían disfrutar.

Al igual que otra situación se les situó a nuestros héroes en donde en pleno camino rocoso que tuvieron que atravesar se habían topado con una situación particular y problemática entre un Dwebble sin su caparazón/Hogar ante unos tres Dwebbles salvajes que lo estaban hostigando al Dwebble cosa que lo noto el peliverde y los demás y decidieron intervenir cosa que los tres Dwebbles reaccionaron de manera hostil hacia los entrenadores que decidieron evadir los ataques mientras ayudaban al Dwebble herido.

Luego de un dia descansando y de planear una estrategia en como vencer a los tres Dwebbles, Cilan junto con las entrenadoras y agentes, lograron emboscarlos a cada Dwebble donde el Dwebble reto al Líder de estos en una reñida lucha donde el Peliverde logro sincronizar al pokemon ermitaño venciéndolo con un combo de Rompecorazas, Tijera X y Antiaéreo debilitando y haciendo huir a los Dwebbles Cobardes.

Luego de que el Dwebble lograra recuperar su caparazón/Hogar, este se había encariñado con Cilan que quiso unírseles al equipo de el cosa que accedió el lanzando una pokebola vacía para el pokemon ermitaño capturándolo sin problema alguno y así uniéndose al equipo del Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Straiton y así dejando el camino para dirigirse hacia el siguiente pueblo.

En ese camino donde era el final del camino de la ruta 3 donde se podría ver una guardería Pokemon donde también cuidaban los niños de Preescolar o Kínder y tal como el incidente con el Scolipede, se toparon con un problemita con un Trubbish y unos niños que ellos habían construido un Fuerte hecho de basura.

y pasaron una tarde donde tanto las maestras y la dueña junto con los entrenadoras y agentes en dialogar de manera diplomática en que dejara el basurero, mientras que los niños aceptarían, si dejaran quedarse con Trubbish.

Aunque si fue complicado en convencerlos, lograron en levantar el fuerte hecho de basura y como lo habían prometido tanto las maestras y nuestros héroes aceptaron al nuevo integrante de la guardería a Trubbish para la alegría de los niños.

Y pasaron por una noche en la guardería donde la dueña y su asistente que era una maestra en forma de agradecimiento por haberlos ayudado con los niños y con el basurero que había hecho Trubbish le habían dado a cada uno, huevos pokemon de diferentes tipos de pokemon.

Aunque apenados en aceptar tal regalo y responsabilidad, la dueña se los había dado como gratitud y también pidiendo que les dieran un hogar a ellos, cosa que al final accedieron y cada uno recibió un huevo pokemon con su incubadora

(al final del capítulo pondré de que tipo tendrán cada uno)

Luego de recibir nuevos huevos pokemon ahora nuestros héroes se habían despedido de la guardería Pokemon para dirigirse hacia su siguiente destino.

 **Hacia Pueblo Luxuria**

Luego de que dejaran por fin la interminable ruta 3, nuestros héroes habían llegado al Pueblo Luxuria/Lujoso, Es un pueblo bastante grande, con edificios de diferentes tonos coloridos. Se vio que hay un vertedero de basura en el pueblo, y un camino medio construido que lleva a la siguiente ciudad que sería la próxima ruta que sería en Ciudad Nacrane/Esmalte.

Al igual que en otros pueblos como en Pueblo Terracota este contaba con un Centro Pokemon y un Club de Batalla Pokemon cosa que emocionaron a Ash, Hilda, iris y Rosa, y también llamo la atención para Cilan y Anabel en ver que se podría hacer en dichos Clubes de Batalla Pokemon que tienen tan interesados para Ash y las demás chicas.

-Al fin hemos llegado a pueblo Luxuria-Comento Iris con Alivio en ver civilización luego de caminar mucho por esta ruta 3 cosa que coincido su fiel compañero Axew que salió del cabello de la Pelimorada apoyando a su entrenadora.

-Esta vez coincido con Iris, por fin hemos llegado a este pueblo para poder descansar por un tiempo luego de caminar mucho-Comento Hilda apoyando a Iris en tener un tiempo de respiro de descansar en el pueblo.

-También yo y aparte de que este lugar es agradable para descansar mientras llegamos a ciudad Nacrane-Dijo Cilan que se notaba que necesitaba de un respiro por mucho caminar junto con sus nuevos compañeros-

-Vale, creo que esta vez me está ganando el cansancio y es mejor tomarnos un descanso por aquí y aprovechar el tiempo antes de ir hasta ciudad Nacrane-Dijo Ash también notando signos de cansancio ya que, para serse sincero, también a veces necesitaba de un pequeño descanso para restablecer fuerzas.

-Primero lo primero, es ir al Centro pokemon de este pueblo para alojarnos y ver más adelante si restablecemos nuestros suministros en las tiendas y por ultimo ir al Club de batalla pokemon como últimos preparativos para ir a ciudad Nacrane-Recomendo Anabel de forma estratégica al grupo que vio que la Pelilia ya estaba planeada.

Ya una vez que todos asintieron a la idea de Anabel, todos se dirigieron al centro pokemon para pedir habitaciones antes de que se le acabaran los cupos y por suerte aun alcanzaron habitaciones y loving para algunos días mientras estén en el pueblo turisteando o de abasteciendo sus suministros para su siguiente viaje

Ya una vez que pudieron descansar desde comer en los comedores del centro pokemon como son los casos de Iris, Rosa e Hilda, otros ir a las tiendas para comprar sean alimento pokemon o comida para sí mismo como lo son Anabel y Cilan mientras que Ash este caminando por el club de batalla pokemon con Pikachu y RotomDex decidieron ver quienes estaban inscritos en este club.

-Vamos a ver quiénes están inscritos en el club de batalla-Dijo Ash al usar la computadora/Ordenador para comprobar que entrenadores estaban disponibles

Y vio a varios entrenadores citadinos de este pueblo, algunos de Pueblo Accumula, Pueblo Arcilla y de Ciudad Straiton y Nacrane. Algunos aceptables y otros novatos con poco nivel que poco sastifacia al azabache que le dieran buena batalla.

Hasta que se topó con algunos entrenadores que no pensó verlos desde Pueblo Arcilla

Ahí en la base de datos a Nate el entrenador de Pueblo Engobe con su Tepig, Pidove y Patrat, mientras que con Hugh también oriundo del Pueblo Engobe este con Oshawott con Pidove y un Pansage, por Hilbert este contaba desde su Snivy, Pansear y un Pidove y ambos ya contaban con dos medallas de gimnasio ganadas, cosa que impresiono un poco al azabache en ver que estos nuevos rivales si lo tomaron bien su rivalidad con él y esperaba enfrentarlos cuando ya estén listos y le den una pelea justa.

Mientras recibas a mas entrenadores y entrenadoras que le dierna una buena competencia durante estos días, vio un perfil que le llamo la atención de inmediato tanto para el azabache, Pikachu y Rotomdex al ver este sujeto.

-Hmp veo que has mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro…veamos si se te bajo los humos o sigues con tu superioridad-Dijo Ash al ver la base de datos de su rival más acérrimo luego de su último encuentro en pueblo arcilla.

-Veo que quieres luchar contra el nuevamente Ash-Pregunto RotomDex a su compañero y este asintió sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto, aunque me desagrade su forma de ser y en su hostilidad en los extranjeros, todavía es rescatable en que puede ser un rival aceptable, y quien sabe, tal vez le dé una clase…de humildad a este novato-Dijo Ash de manera seria esperando que la anterior batalla que tuvo ante este entrenador se le hallara bajado los zumos, pero sino, estaría deseándolo darle otra ronda más.

-Y a quienes tienes planeado usar para tu enfrentamiento-Pregunto RotomDex al azabache junto con pikachu esperando respuesta de este si tenía un plan para vencerlo.

-Tengo algunos en mente y con lo que vi en su base datos, este luchara sea en ventaja y desventaja de tipo, y aprovechare esto a mi favor para jugar con su mente, y caerlo en mi trampa-Respondió Ash sonriéndole con cierta tranquilidad que le inquieto un poco a pikachu y Rotom al ver que Ash se tomaría enserio esta batalla y ya tenían lo siguiente en mente

-Este entrenador se metió con la persona equivocada en cabrear y pagara las consecuencias-Pensaron Pikachu y RotomDex sintiéndose un poco de pena en ver que verían una derrota aplastante al entrenador.

Ash al ver las expresiones de preocupación de sus amigos, suavizo su expresión a una más amable y común de él.

-Tranquilos Pikachu y RotomDex, no pienso ser como el en que se le suban los zumos, tengo consiente en que este pueda sorprenderme y dar una justa pelea, pero siempre tener pies de plomo y estar concentrado en cualquier situación que se le acredite-Comento Ash a sus compañeros tranquilizándolos en que no se volvería como este entrenador.

Ya una vez que vio los últimos perfiles de entrenadores, ya tenía en mente que se enfrentaría ante este nuevamente, pero ahora a planear su estrategia.

-Bien amigos, volvamos al centro pokemon antes de que todos se preocupen en que me halla ausentado por un tiempo-Comento Ash a sus amigos asintiendo ya que ellos tres preferían evitar otra situación problemática con las chicas o en preocuparlas.

Luego de despedirse por el momento del clu de batalla pokemon, Ash junto a Pikachu y RotomDex habían llegado al centro pokemon y como vieron tanto las demás chicas como Iris, Rosa, Hilda, Anabel estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, al igual que Cilan está igual que agotado luego de hacer el inventario y en comprar suministros.

Al ver que ya todos se habían ido a dormir inclusive Anabel, Ash decidió ir hacia las cabinas telefónicas donde el Solo ya que Pikachu y RotomDex también ya se habían ido a dormir en la habitación de Ash, este decidió hacer una llamada nocturna a Kanto al profesor Oak que seguía despierto.

-Buenas noches profesor Oak y lamento llamarlo a estas horas de la noche-Saludo con cierta disculpa Ash al profesor que no se molestó en que lo llamaran de noche.

-Descuida muchacho es mas no tenía nada que hacer en el laboratorio así que decidí continuar con mis Poemas el tiempo que tenía disponible-Dijo el profesor oak a Ash que no estaba enojado en que lo llamaran cosa que alivio un poco al agente.

-Uff que bueno-Comento Ash con un suspiro de alivio.

-Y bien Ash ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -Pregunto Samuel Oak a Ash y este le mostro 5 pokebolas dando entender lo que quería hacer

-quisiera hacer otro revelo a mi equipo, estos son parte de los pokemon que capture en la región de Unova desde Pidove, Tepig, Snivy, Darumaka y mi compañero de Alola Decidueye-Respondio Ash al profesor sorprendiendo en que el tuviera a dos de los tres iniciales de Unova.

-Me imagino que los quiere mandar para que descansen y entrenen mientras están en mi laboratorio con tus pokemon-Dedujo el profesor a Ash y este asintió a la hipótesis de Samuel Oak.

-Como siempre acierta profesor, tanto Tepig, Pidove, Snivy y Darumaka son pokemon en su estado base y necesitan mucho entrenamiento, y he decidió que ellos estén en el laboratorio para que entrenen con los pokemon más experimentados y que puedan aprender mejor y en adaptarse a las batallas pokemon que vendrán más adelante, y en cuanto a Decidueye, a este lo quiero mandar a descansar por mucho que ha hecho por mí y se merece un tiempo de vacaciones-Comento Ash al profesor Oak lo que tenía planeado hacer con los novatos que ha capturado en la región de Unova en ponerlos entrenador y capacitarles con los pokemon más veteranos que tiene en el laboratorio para que estuviera igualados o a la par para que pudieran ser relevados nuevamente al igual que Decidueye este necesitaba de un merecido descanso.

-Bueno, tus pokemon los tratan bien a los nuevos y podrán manos a la obra en su riguroso entrenamiento que has impuesto sobre ellos. Pero bueno ¿a cuales pokemon planeas traerte? -Pregunto el profesor al Agente y este al recordar el perfil de su rival, ya contemplaba opciones y planes B de emergencia en caso de otra situación.

-Me llevare a 6 pokemon y elijo a…-Dijo Ash escogiendo a los pokemon que quería usar para su próximo combate.

 **Varios minutos después**

Luego de elegir a los pokemon que quería usar en su próximo combate, Ash ya con sus seis pokemon en su repertorio decidió acostarse, en la cama junto con Pikachu y Rotomdex y tal como ellos Ash quedo plácidamente dormido esperando el día de mañana.

\- (Mañana será un día interesante y espero que des una batalla decente…Trip)-Pensó Ash mientras se dormía plácidamente esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder enfrentarse al entrenador de pueblo Accumula.

Y otro día más que pasaba en el tranquilo pueblo de luxuria.

 **Y al día siguiente**

 **Pueblo de Luxuria/Lujoso**

Al mediodía luego de que todos se hallaran despertado a diferentes horas de la mañana, ya nuestros héroes ya desayunados por cortesía de Cilan que este se ofreció de manera voluntaria en servirles el desayuno matutino a la cual accedieron la mayoría de las chicas aceptaron incluso ash también quería probar la comida culinaria de Cilan

Y no se arrepintieron al probar un estofado junto con sándwiches que les dio más sabor exquisitez al combinar con especias y bayas. Todas las chicas inclusive los pokemon de ellas (a excepción del popplio de rosa) Ash y Pikachu estaban boquiabierto al comer el primer bocado, y vaya que hasta el propio Ash le gusto la comida de Cilan está a la par que la de Brock, Clemont y Mallow, la suya, aunque es aceptable, admitía la derrota en la comida.

Ya una vez que terminaron de comer ya Ash había logrado convencer a Anabel y las demás chicas e inclusive a Cilan logro convencerlo para que vallan al club de batalla de este pueblo, ya que un buen entrenamiento y batalla contra entrenadores citadinos, les vendría bien para las chicas en especial Hilda que quería pulir un poco más sus habilidades como entrenadora pokemon.

Luego de haber llegado hasta el club de batalla, Ash se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ordenador para ver si seguía disponible el perfil de Trip en el sistema y aún está en el pueblo Luxuria.

\- ¿Porque tan emocionado en estar en el club de batalla Ash? -Pregunto Rosa con cierto interés en ver a su compañero agente muy emocionado en querer estar aquí al igual que Iris y Cilan estaban interesados en ver la emoción del azabache, aunque para Anabel e Hilda ya era común en ver a Ash emocionado por una batalla ante cualquier entrenador.

-Si Ash me sorprende que desde nuestra batalla mantuviste la compostura, pero ahora te veo muy emocionado en un combate-Comento Cilan notando el cambio de una tranquilidad serena a una emocionada por una batalla.

-Sí, me sorprendes que aun mantengas tu lado infantil Ash, todavía eres un chaval-Dijo Iris en tono de broma a Ash causando cierta molestia a las chicas en especial Anabel en como la pelimorada le llamara infantil o chaval, si tan solo supiera que él es más maduro que ella.

Pero para Ash solamente ignoro el comentario de Iris, ya tendría tiempo en mostrar a la entrenadora de dragones en quien es más maduro, por ahora lo pasaría.

-Tranquilos, estoy emocionado ya que podremos entrenar un rato antes de partir a Ciudad Nacrane y quiero estar preparado, y aparte Iris, te estas quedando un poco atrás y en tu entrenamiento de Axew y Emolga-Comento Ash con una sonrisa sínica a iris que provoco un sonrojo en la pelimorada que causo gran gracia en las demás chicas inclusive Anabel y cilan daban pequeñas risas en como Ash se defendió de los ataques bipolares de Iris.

Mientras discutían entre Iris y Ash, nuevamente de repente en el loving que estaba nuestros héroes aparecía un hombre de mediana edad, de tez moreno claro, cabellera corta negó grisáceo, ojos castaños oscuro y un traje de artes marciales de color negro a excepción que tenía los bordes de color azul marino.

-Saludos entrenadores y bienvenidos sean al Club de Batalla de Pueblo Luxuria, soy Don George a su servicio entrenadores-Se había presentado Don George, ante la estupefacción de Hilda e Iris al ver nuevamente a Don Geoge, pero que no se suponía que debía estar en Pueblo Accumula.

\- ¿Don George? ¿no se supone que debía estar en Pueblo Accumula-Pregunto Hilda muy dudosa en ver a don George nuevamente.

-Hehe al parecer se toparon con mi primo segundo de pueblo Accumula, vengan les mostrare una foto donde compruebo la verdad-Dijo Don George mostrado una foto instalada en la pared mostrando a varios Don George con varias poses y expresiones, desde alegres, serias y estoicas sorprendiendo a Hilda, Iris y Rosa a excepción de Ash, Anabel y Cilan ya que estos tres ya se habían acostumbrados a ver familiares tanto de enfermeras Joy e Oficiales Jenny y ahora con los encargados Don George.

-Cada vez me sorprende lo que aprendo viajando-Comento Hilda en ver que no se esperaba clones familiares de Don George.

-Bien bien dejemos eso aun lado, me imagino que querrán retar a algunos de los entrenadores que tenemos en la base de datos-Dijo Don George llamando la atención de las entrenadoras asintiendo en querer dar un enfrentamiento de entrenamiento para dar calentamiento antes de ciudad Nacrane.

-Por supuesto que sí, quisiera luchar contra cualquier entrenador o entrenadora para prepararme para el gimnasio de ciudad Nacrane-Dijo Hilda Decidida en combatir a cualquier entrenador ya que quería demostrar que ella puede luchar ante los líderes de gimnasio tal como cierto entrenador azabache.

-Igual yo quisiera luchar ya que en estos días me he quedado oxidada y quiero estar en forma-Comento Iris ya un poco aliviada del sonrojo y ahora decidida en entrenar al igual que Hilda quería estar a la par de cierto entrenador azabache que a pesar que lo seguía llamando chaval, le tiene cierto aprecio y respeto.

-Yo solo quiero ver como son las batallas en el club-Dijo Rosa a Don George un tanto decepcionado en no poder entrenar junto a las demás chicas, pero debía aguantarse para no mostrar a su popplio y arriesgarse innecesariamente.

-al igual que rosa, también quiero ver cómo son sus batallas-Dijo Anabel de manera tranquila en no querer mostrar a sus mejores pokemon ante las demás compañeras.

-Yo vengo de espectador, en ver como son las delicias en cómo se da en el club de batalla-Dijo Cilan con su toque de conocedor que dejo un poco desconcertado a nuestros héroes y a Don George en su forma de hablar.

-Bueno pues las que quieran luchar aquí están las computadoras para que puedan contactar al entrenador que quieren retar por mediante su videomisor y citar el combate y listo-Recomendó Don George a las chicas y estas fueron a las primeras computadoras que había y contactaron algunas entrenadoras citadinas que había por aquí,

Mientras que las chicas citan a sus próximas…victimas, Ash decidió hacer lo mismo para retar de una vez a su nuevo rival.

-También yo haré lo mismo-Dijo Ash con una computadora disponible y vio el perfil de su acérrimo Rival…Trip.

-Hm interesante opción que has elegido joven entrenador, Este entrenador Trip es de cuidado ya vencio a todo entrenador que anduvo por este club de gimnasio-Dijo Don George llamando la atención tanto de Ash, Hilda y Cilan, la primera seguía molesta en como demostró ser su personalidad arrogante y prepotente, mientras que Cilan, serio en ver que este entrenador seguía como de siempre.

-Hm (Creo que no aprendió a la buena…ahhh lastima…Lo hare por las malas)-Pensó Ash en ver que tendría que nuevamente bajarles los zumos…otra vez.

Solo esperaba que luego de esta derrota sería más humilde y respetuoso, por lo menos que sea un rival honorable.

-Adelante, yo luchare contra Trip-Dijo Ash decidido que dejo sin habla a Cilan y un poco preocupada Hilda, ya que aún recordaba que el rubio no lo tomo muy bien su derrota ante Ash, mientras que Iris y Rosa estas no sabían el antecedente entre Ash y Trip y al parecer que no se llevan bien entre ambos.

-Muy bien, lo llamare mediante su videomisor, solo hay que esperar que este dentro del pueblo-Dijo Don George mientras hacia una Videollamada hacia el Videomisor de trip.

Y mientras esperaba el llamado Hilda todavía seguía preocupada en cómo será la próxima batalla entre ambos entrenadores, hasta que Anabel la tranquilizo

-Tranquila Hilda, Ash sabe lidiar entrenadores con suma arrogancia y créeme, aun no has visto la otra faceta de Ash cuando se pone serio y créeme, es más difícil de vencerlo-Dijo Anabel tranquilizando a la pelicastaña y esta al ver lo que le comento todavía se quedó sorprendida. Aún no ha visto su otra faceta aún más seria cuando se topaba con estos tipos de entrenadores…solo deseaba que no lo humillara demasiado.

Mientras que Anabel tranquilizaba a Hilda, Cilan se quedó escuchando la conversación que dio Anabel en que Ash aún no ha mostrado su otra faceta, algo que le dejo un frio en su columna.

\- (Que Arceus se apiade del alma de Trip, no me gustaría ver a Ash en su faceta cuando me enfrente a él)-Pensó Cilan con pesar en lo que pasaría después.

Mientras tanto en Pueblo Luxuria

En una parte de Pueblo Luxuria se encontraba cierto entrenador de cabellos rubio apagado con chaqueta naranja, playera morada, pantalones caqui y tenis de color blanco con negro y su confiable cámara fotográfica portátil.

Mientras que Trip seguía tomando fotos de la ciudad, su videomisor en su muñeca comenzó a vibrar interrumpiendo su momento de fotógrafo.

\- ¿Diga? -Pregunto el rubio donde se mostró la cara de Don George de este pueblo.

-Hola Trip y disculpa por interrumpir, pero un entrenador te ha retado en el club de batalla-Respondió Don George a Trip y este alzo un ceño de molestia.

-Otro entrenador novato que quiere que lo humille. Veo que estos no aprenden lo básico-Dijo Trip de manera altanera cosa que don George mostraba el ceño fruncido en ver que seguía siendo el mismo, pero ash decidió devolverle el favor

-Todavía resentido de tu primera derrota…o acaso odias en que un Extranjero te derrote Trip-Dijo Ash mostrándose sonriéndole al rubio que mostro una expresión de enojo al ver al pueblerino paleto que lo humillo en pueblo arcilla.

\- ¡TU! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -Pregunto con enfado Trip al ver la cara del azabache que lo humillo y este le siguió sonriéndole causando más enojo en el rubio.

-Aquí entrenando y preparándome y como veo has mejorado…pero veo que aun te falta mucho para que me ganes-Dijo Ash rematándolo causándole más sal a la herida del rubio que hizo efecto.

-He mejorado desde la última vez que me has humillado Ash, pero esta vez te mostrare lo que un verdadero entrenador puede hacerte…pueblerino-Dijo Trip con mucho desprecio

-y yo aquí esperándote mientras pierdes el tiempo…vamos de que quiero una batalla y ver si has mejorado o sigues como un Rookie-Dijo Ash provocándolo aún más osadamente a trip que mostraba signos de perder los estribos, cosa que ash quería…primero meterse a su mente jugando con ella para que no esté concentrado, y luego dejar que su ego se apodere de el para luego rematarlo con contundencia.

-Más te vale que tengas un equipo Decente Ash porque mi equipo te destruiremos hoy y veras que un extranjero paleto no puede ganarme-Dijo Trip a Ash y este seguía sin sentirse ofendido es más le daba una mirada retadora a este causando más enojo en el rubio

-Yo aquí te espero en el club de batalla y veras que no estas a mi altura Rookie-Dijo Ash despidiéndose de Trip colgando la llamada para prepararse su próximo encuentro

Ya la primera fase está hecha

Jugar con la mente y el Ego de trip para que este cometiera errores notorios en su batalla

Mientras que Ash iba al campo de batalla junto a pikachu y rotomdex, tanto Rosa, Iris y Cilan iban a ver cómo sería su próxima batalla en las gradas, Anabel acompañaba a Hilda hacia las gradas sonriéndole de manera pacífica.

-Lo vez, Ash ya ha lidiado contra esos tipos de entrenadores, y no deberías preocuparte el resultado de la batalla y créeme Trip se arrepentirá de haber enfrentado a Ash-Dijo Anabel a Hilda mientras caminaban hacia las gradas donde ahí la esperaban tanto Rosa, Iris y Cilan

Mientras por el otro lado en el campo de batalla se encontraban Ash junto a Pikachu y RotomDex esperando a Trip y su próximo combate-

-Pikachu, ve a acompañar a Anabel, en caso de que Trip tenga un pokemon especifico que tiene en su arsenal, te mando a llamar par que entres al combate-Dijo Ash a su compañero inicial y este asintió a la petición de su entrenador y se dirigía hacia la agente Anabel que está en las gradas junto a las demás entrenadoras.

-RotomDex necesitare que estés atento a los pokemon de Trip por si algo se me escapa-Dijo Ash a RotomDex y este asintió a la orden de su entrenador.

-De acuerdo Ash, ya solo queda esperar que venga Trip-Dijo RotomDex esperando con paciencia la llegada del entrenador rubio.

 **Varios minutos después**

Luego de esperar por varios minutos donde Ash estaba sentado en el suelo esperando para que Trip vinera en su reto en el club de batalla donde este seguía tranquilo y sereno planeando lo que le venía encima a Trip y sus pokemon que debía admitir, es bueno, usando a su favor sus habilidades de sus pokemon, su velocidad y en fuerza bruta.

Pero estos también tenían sus puntos débiles si sabía contrarrestarlos con estrategia sólida y no jugar en juegos sucios que Trip planeaba hacerle.

Sus pensamientos habían terminadlo luego de que la puerta del club de batalla se abriera mostrando a Trip de manera tranquila llegando al campo de batalla con una sonrisa engreída.

-Listo Rookie, ya me estaba preguntando si ya te habías acobardado-Dijo Ash a Trip que se le había quitado so sonrisa sino a una del ceño fruncido.

-No molestes Paleto, no sabes contra quien estas lidiando, te demostrare que la primera vez que nos enfrenamos…solo fue suerte de principiante, y no planeo volver a perder alguien como tú-Dijo Trip con desprecio a Ash causándole una ceja alzada, en ver que no había cambiado nada….

-Vale si vas a quedarte insultándome pierdes tu tiempo, mejor ya vayamos al grano-Dijo Ash ya más serio a lo cual Trip se calló y asintió con otra sonrisa sínica mientras que este se ponía en su lado del campo de batalla

Ya una vez que tanto su y Trip están bien posicionados, en el centro se encontraba Don George que sería el réferi de esta contienda.

-Muy bien por el día de hoy seré el réferi de esta batalla, ambos luchadores usaran 3 pokemon, se permitirán sustituirlos, la batalla terminara hasta que los tres pokemon de un adversario ya no puedan continuar, ¿Están Listos? -

-Adelante/Por supuesto-Dijieron al mismo tiempo tanto Ash y Trip sacando una pokebola de cada entrenador.

-¡Que comienzen la batalla!-Dijo Don George dando inicio la contienda entre ambos entrenadores.

-Sal Tranquill! -Dijo Trip sacando a un pokemon volador que al parecer era la evolución de Pidove ya que este aún conserva su apariencia de Paloma. Y este se quedó volando esperando ordenes de su entrenador

-Con que Tranquill eh…RotomDex, ilumínanos de tu sabiduría-Dijo Ash a RotomDex queriendo saber más de este pokemon.

-En eso estoy…Bip Bip… _Tranquill, el Pokémon torcaz y la forma evolucionada de Pidove, un Tipo Normal y Volador. Se cree que hay un lugar tranquilo, sin conflictos, que está en las profundidades del bosque donde viven los Tranquill_ -Explico RotomDex la información sobre Tranquill a Ash.

-Adelante Heracross yo te elijo-Dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon escarabajo donde mostraba a toda plenitud su fuerza y ferocidad a lo cual sorprendió mucho tanto a sus amigas, cilan, Trip e incluso a Don George en elegir un pokemon con suma desventaja.

-Aparte de Idiota eres un suicida al enviar a heracross ante mi Tranquill, sabes que estas en desventaja de Tipo-Dijo Trip recalcando la ineptitud de la elección de Ash al usar un pokemon de tipo Bicho y Lucha.

 **Mientras tanto en las gradas.**

-Ahora si me tiene preocupada, Ash no debió usar a Heracross, hubiera sido mejor contra un tipo eléctrico como Pikachu-Dijo Iris preocupada en ver que ash usara decisiones suicidadas.

-Iris, tranquila, Ash sabe lo que hace, siempre está presente que está en desventaja, pero también lo favorece ya que tiene preparado una estrategia-Dijo Anabel tranquilizando a la entrenadora de dragones, y al igual que iris, Cilan y Rosa seguían un tanto preocupados mientras que Hilda está a pesar de los nervios, está segura que Ash saldrá victorioso.

\- (Ten mucho cuidado Ash y Heracross)-Pensó Hilda mientras se agarraba el pecho donde sentía que pronto se desataría el infierno.

 **De regreso al campo de batalla.**

-Tranquill acabemos esto con Aire Cortante-Ordeno Trip a Tranquill y este encogió sus alas en forma de X para atacar a Heracross con un aire materializado en viento de color azul turquesa en dirección a Heracross.

-Heracross esquívalo y contrataca con Megacuerno a Tranquill-Ordeno Ash a Heracross y este reacciono al esquivar el Aire Cortante y de manera instintiva su Cuerno brillo con una luz resplandeciente y cargo de manera directa hacia Tranquill.

-Usa Doble equipo y luego usa Avivar Tranquill-Ordeno Trip y Tranquill creo varias clones de sombra pudiendo evadir el megacuerno de Heracross y este mientras volaba este y los clones comenzaron a emitir una aura de color rojo en su cuerpo llamando la atención a Ash.

\- (Con quien quiere rematarme lo más rápido que sea posible, bien que así sea)-Pensó Ash al ver que Heracross no perdía la paciencia y se quedó quieto esperando el próximo ataque de Tranquill.

 **Mientras tanto en las gradas**

¿Avivar? -Pregunto con duda Hilda al no saber ese movimiento y en ello decidió ayudar Cilan,

-Avivar es un movimiento del tipo normal aumenta considerablemente el ataque físico y especial, algo trama trip, y espero que Ash esté preparado-Dijo Cilan a Hilda explicando el movimiento que uso tranquill aumentando la preocupación de ella

De regreso en el combate.

-Bien tranquill termina con Heracross con As Aéreo-Ordeno Trip de manera maliciosa y tranquill asintió a la orden de su entrenador donde se movía con más velocidad e iba de manera directa hacia Heracross que seguía sin moverse.

Y ante esto tanto las chicas y cilan se preocuparon más en que Ash no reaccionara a tiempo, mientras que Anabel segua tranquila en ver que ash tiene una sorpresa para Trip.

-Heracross usa Resistir en Tranquill y mantelo cerca de ti-Ordeno Ash de manera seria a la cual Heracross asintió donde este aguanto el impacto del As aéreo al máximo y también lo había sujetado las Alas de tranquill quedando Expuesto.

Y eso Dejando anonadado a todos a excepción de Anabel que tranquila estaba sonriendo en ver que pronto la balanza se equilibraría a favor de su pareja.

-Pero qué demonios es imposible que heracross hubiera sobrevivido a un As aéreo multiplicado con Avivar-Dijo o más dicho casi gritando al ver que su plan no funciono como lo esperaba y al igual que él, también tranquill también esta estupefacto y trataba de alejarse de el pero al ver la mirada de heracross se paralizo.

-ahora es mi turno, Heracross combate cercano en Tranquill-ordeno ash sin titubear y Heracross obedeció sin rechistar y con sus Garras comenzó a dar puñetazos a gran velocidad en el cuerpo de tranquill que, a pesar de ser tipo volador, aún tiene su tipo normal llevándose un daño considerable.

Al ver tranquill totalmente agotado, Ash decidió rematarlo de una vez para que comencé a ver la diferencia enorme entre él y Trip.

-Heracross suéltalo y acabalo con Roca Afilada-Ordeno Ash y heracross soltó el casi moribundo Tranquill y heracross decidió golpear el suelo donde salió varias estalagmitas de rocas de color azul celeste en el suelo en dirección a tranquill.

-Tranquill sal de ah ya-Ordeno Trip de manera desesperada en ver como tranquill fue alcanzado por la roca afilada de heracross mandándolo hacia la pared detrás del rubio incrustándolo ya debilitado.

-Tranquill ya no puede continuar y la victoria se la lleva Heracross-Dijo Don George declarando ganador al Heracross de Ash pero seguía completamente anonadado al ver el resultado difícil de creer.

-Tranquilll Regresa-Fue lo que dijo trip al devolver a su pokemon debilitado a su pokebola mientras sacaba otra pokebola pero ahora de mostrar una expresión de engreída a una seria.

 **Mientras tanto en las gradas.**

-Estoy anonadada en lo que vi-Dijo iris junto a Axew muy sorprendidas en ver que Ash logro vencer ante toda desventaja ante Trip que esta tenía la ventaja.

-Esta primera ronda si fue una exquisitez completa como una buena ensalada que dan Ash y Trip-Comento Cilan bajo su respectiva como conocedor pokemon.

-Y eso que aún no ha acabado, vean lo que ocurrirá después-Dijo Anabel a las espectadoras que estaban más ansiosos en cómo sería el próximo pokemon de Ash en especial Hilda y Rosa.

 **De regreso al campo de batalla.**

-Sal Frillish-Dijo Trip sacando a su siguiente pokemon que resultó ser una especie de una medusa humanoide de color azul marino, lo más notorio era que llevaba una especie de una corona en su cabeza y sus brazos/tenia filigranas como si estuviera vestido como un príncipe.

-RotomDex, haz tu magia-Dijo Ash a RotomDex que asintió a la petición de su compañero.

-Ya va…bip bip… _Frillish, el Pokémon ingrávido, del Tipo Agua y Fantasma. Frillish puede oprimir a sus enemigos usando su velo como tentáculos, y adormeciéndolos con veneno. Se dice que viven en cubiles a 5 Km. por debajo del nivel del mar_ -Explico RotomDex a Ash al ver que este pokemon sería algo complicado de vencerlo en especial la habilidad que tiene.

-Heracross regresa, ahora nos haremos cargo compañero-Dijo Ash devolviendo a Heracross en su pokebola mientras sacaba una pokebola de su cinturón.

-Que pasa Paleto, temes que heracross sea vencido por mi frillish-Dijo Trip burlándose del azabache en ver que había devuelto a heracross en su pokebola.

-No, porque pienso que tu frillish se merece esto. Adelante Glalie-Dijo Ash sacando a su siguiente pokemon que era nada más ni menos que una cabeza flotante con forma de demonio con cuernos y una mirada penetrante que helo a Frillish en especial esa sonrisa desquiciada en Glalie.

 **Mientras tanto en las Gradas.**

-AHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO Porque Ash tuvo que sacar un pokemon de tipo de Hielo-Grito una atemorizada Iris al ver a Glalie, un pokemon de tipo hielo, y está junto a Axew comenzaron a temblar de miedo llamando la atención de sus compañeras en ver ese miedo.

\- ¿y a ti que te ocurre Iris? ¿Por qué ese miedo de los pokemon de tipo hielo? -Pregunto Rosa un tanto sorprendida en ver que Iris le tuviera pánico de los pokemon tipo Hielo.

-No lose…solo que al ver un pokemon hielo, me hiela la sangre-Dijo Iris temblando de miedo al sentir el hielo emanado por Glalie.

Hilda quería saber un poco más de este pokemon y saco de su bolsa su confiable Pokedex y apunto hacia Glalie para escanearlo.

\- Glalie, el Pokémon cara y una forma evolucionada de Snorunt. Impide que sus presas se escapen congelando la humedad del aire en un instante-Fue la explicación de la pokedex de Hilda.

-Vamos Iris no dejes que el miedo te venza-Dijo Hilda tratando de animar a su amiga pelimorada.

 **De regreso al campo de batalla.**

-Glalie Rayo de hielo en Frillish-Ordeno Ash y Glalie abrió la boca para lanzar un potente rayo de hielo en dirección del frillish que seguía quieto sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Protección Frillish-Ordeno con simpleza Trip a Frillish y este creo un campo de energía de color verde protegiéndolo del rayo de hielo de Glalie.

-Galie, Viento Helado en Frillish- Ordeno Ash y Glalie exhalo polvo helado en dirección de Frillish.

-Nuevamente protección-Ordeno Trip y Frillish nuevamente uso protección para protegerse del viento helado de Glalie.

\- (Este quiere que me desgaste para que me ataque por sorpresa, bueno usar el plan B)-Pensó Ash planeado un plan alternativo.

-Frillish Pulso de Agua en Glalie-Ordeno Trip y Frillish desde sus brazos/ventosas creo una esfera de agua comprimida y la lanzo en dirección al Glalie.

-Glalie usa Doble Equipo y rodea alrededor de Frillish-Ordeno Ash y Glalie uso Doble equipo para crear varios clones de sombra rodeando al Frillish tratando de identificar al real-

-Que eso no te detenga Frillish, usa tinieblas-Ordeno Trip y Frillish creo ondas oscuras en algunos Glalies sin acertarle alguno.

-Glalie usa Granizo en el campo de batalla-Ordeno Ash y Glalie este generoun brillo de color turquesa que, por consiguiente, origina neblina y bolas de granizo espeso.

Y gracias a eso el campo de batalla se había cubierto con una ligera capa de nieve y cayendo desde el techo del club de batalla granizo a la cual en consecuencia estaba dañando a Frillish.

\- (Maldita sea, esto no lo preví tendré que derrotarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde)-Pensó trip con molestia en como sus planes no daban ninguna y cada vez más se estaba complicando la situación.

Ash al ver que Granizo ya estaba haciendo el trabajo, ahora a continuar con el plan B.

-Bien Glalie rematemos con Ventisca-Ordeno el azabache y Glalie exhalo otro gran aliento de su boca una fuerte ventisca en dirección al Frillish que seguía sufriendo levemente al granizo.

-Rápido Frillish usa Protección-Dijo Trip y el pokemon medusa obedeció y creo un campo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo esperando el golpe directo de la ventisca-

Pero de manera inesperada, La ventisca de Glalie había dado su objetivo aun a pesar de que tenía protección activaba congelándolo por completo a Frillish ante la mirada de estupefacion y de miedo.

\- (Imposible…esto es imposible, se supone que protección detendría cualquier ataque…esto no me puede estar pasando ahora)-Pensó el rubio al ver a Frillish congelado se suponía que Heracross o Glalie lo atacaran con un ataque directo y usar su habilidad Cuerpo Maldito y rematarlo, pero este…nuevamente lo había jodido…otra vez.

Ash ya viendo el resultado de su plan B un éxito, decidió acabar con esta ronda.

-Glalie Bola Sombra en Frillish-Dijo Ash y Glalie con su boca creo una orbe oscura donde lanzo directamente a Frillish debilitándolo por completo sin que opusiera resistencia alguna.

-Frillish ya no puede continuar, la victoria es Para Glalie-Dijo Don George declarando la victoria al Glalie de Ash y este soporto bien el granizo dado por Glalie.

 **Mientras tanto en las gradas.**

-y por eso me dan miedo los pokemon de tipo hielo son más peligrosos que los de tipo Siniestro-Dijo Iris todavía temblando tanto de frio y de miedo.

-Ash ha manejado todo eso a su favor del principio a fin, es como si todo ya lo tuviera planeado y si no le saliera bien las cosas, este improvisaba y daba resultados-Dijo Cilan al analizar el estilo de lucha de Ash y cada vez aprendía un poco más del azabache.

-Así es el estilo de Ash es difícil de predecir ya que a veces improvisa y usa corazonadas, pero hay a veces que usa estrategia y ahí es más peligroso en vencerlo-Dijo Anabel a los espectadores y esta no sentía frio por el granizo.

-ya llego la hora de la verdad-Dijo Rosa en ver que solo Trip le quedaba un solo pokemon y las cosas no estaban en su favor.

\- (Éxitos Ash, da lo mejor de ti)-Pensó Hilda deseándole éxito en su última ronda ante Trip mientras aun sostenía en sus manos su pecho que seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

 **De regreso al campo de batalla**

-Has derrotado a dos de mis pokemon pero este último lo he estado entrenando dia y mucho desde la última vez que me derrotaste y al igual que yo deseamos tu derrota cueste lo que cueste. SERVINE SAL A LA BATALLA-Dijo Trip sacando a su pokemon inicial y el ultimo de esta ronda mostrando a Servine, el mismo que ha evolucionado de un Snivy y al parecer compartían la misma personalidad que la de su entrenador.

-Glalie regresa. Buen trabajo amigo mío ya falta para acabar con eso-Dijo Ash regresando a Glalie a su pokebola y sacando a su tercer y último pokemon.

Ya ver que solo le quedaba un pokemon, esperaba que, con esto, se le bajara los zumos de la cabeza de una manera u otra, se lo bajara.

-Sabes que me he contenido y veo que sigues sin reaccionar tecamente, pero ahora …, me vas a conocer y créeme te arrepentirás de haberme provocado…Adelante Crawdaunt yo te elijo-Dijo Ash sacando a Crawdaunt, un pokemon con aparienca de langosta del rio gigante con grandes tenazas y una estrella amarilla en su cabeza y su apariencia amenazante y agresiva en especial en como mirada de manera afilada a Servine sintiéndose amenazado.

 **Mientras tanto en las gradas**

-Me quito el sombrero lo que ha dado Ash, ha usado pokemon con desventaja de tipo y ha salido adelante y sacado provecho en su enfrentamiento ante Trip-Comento Cilan de manera sincera en como Ash le ha demostrado que, sin importar la desventaja de tipo, aun se puede dar batalla.

-y vean atentamente al Crawdaunt, me sentiré apenada el destino que le depare a Servine si se enfrentara nuevamente ante Crawdaunt-Dijo Anabel ya que aún tenía experiencias desde que era un pequeño Corphfish este mostro gran potencial cuando este venció a su Alakazam.

Y ahora con un Crawdaunt, sería un enemigo temible para cualquier pokemon marino o del tipo psíquico.

-con que un Crawdaunt-Dijo Hilda sacando su pokedex de su bolsa/Mochila y comenzó a escanearlo y ver qué datos tenia.

\- _Crawdaunt, el Pokémon solitario y la forma evolucionada de Corphfish. Es en extremo violento y eso lo impulsa a retar a pelar a cualquier ser vivo. Otras formas de vida se niegan a vivir en lagos habitados por este Pokémon, por lo que son lugares desolados_ -Fue lo que dijo la Pokedex de Hilda causando escalofríos a todos en ver que Ash tenía un pokemon de tal peligrosidad.

 **De regreso al campo de batalla.**

-Servine atácalo con Ciclón de Hojas-Ordeno Trip a Servine y este creo de su cola a su cuerpo creara una gran cantidad de hojas filosas para luego formar un pequeño ciclón de hojas y las lanzo de manera brusca a Crawdaunt.

-Crawdaunt repelos con Rayo Burbuja-Ordeno Ash a Crawdaunt y este abrió sus tenazas para lanzar burbujas de agua comprimida hacia el ciclón de hojas donde ambos ataques colisionaron creando una densa capa de humo que rodeo a ambos pokemon.

-Servine, Látigo cepa en Crawdaunt y remátalo con Hoja Sable-Ordeno Trip y Servine aprovechando la poca visibilidad uso su látigo cepa donde pudo sentir el cuerpo de Crawdaunt rodeándolo cosa que tanto Crawdaunt y Ash sonrieron-

-Crawdaunt sujétalo fuertemente y Martillazo en Servine-Ordeno Ash contrarrestando el contraataque de Trip y poder aprovechar el error que acaba de cometer

No te acercas demasiado a un Crawdaunt.

Crawdaunt asintió a la orden y sujeto firmemente las lianas de Servine atrayéndolo hacia el con fuerza sin que Servine opusiera resistencia alguna ya estaba a unos centímetros del pokemon rufián

Y en un instante la tenaza de Crawdaunt brillaron un color azul intenso donde martillo brutalmente a servine en el cuerpo lanzándolo hacia arriba ante la mirada de horror de Trip en ver su compañero a punto de ser derrotado por su rival que ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse haberlo despreciarlo.

-Crawdaunt, acabalo con Guillotina-Dijo Ash a Crawdaunt que dio un gran salto para alcanzar desde el aire a Servine ya totalmente agotado y lastimado por el martillazo para ver algo mucho peor

La tenaza que había usado para el martillazo, ahora tenía un brillo resplandeciente donde Crawdaunt las abrió para sujetar brutalmente al cuello de Servine incrustándolo con brutalidad al Suelo con un debilitamiento de KO.

-Servine ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Crawdaunt y en consecuencia el Ganador de esta batalla es para Ash –Dijo Don George totalmente sorprendido en como Ash lo derroto de la manera más humillante, aplastante y dolorosa a un entrenador que tenía un invicto de 10 batallas ganadas que ahora fue roto.

Trip se quedó sin habla en ver que todo desde el principio al fin ya estaba derrotado por Ash, lo había destrozado física y emocionalmente como si estuviera ante un campeón.

-Te dije una vez y te lo recalco, te falta mucho para que estés a mi nivel, yo puedo ser un rival honorable, pero también puedo ser tu peor pesadilla a los entrenadores que tienen el ego grande-Dijo Ash Fríamente a Trip destrozándolo nuevamente en otra humillante derrota con un duro 3-0.

Al ver que el rubio no reaccionara decidió continuar con su critica

-Lo Admito, veo talento en ti como entrenador pokemon, sabes lo esencial, pero lo que te mata es tu maldita arrogancia, te crees que ya estás listo para las ligas mayores…aun no has probado la dura realidad, en el camino te deparara duros y difíciles adversarios, y crees que te lo harán fácil….Claro que no, los líderes de gimnasio, entrenadores, el alto mando e incluso el campeón regional, te desafiaran hasta llegar tu limite…si sabes valorar lo que es humildad, aprenderás de tus errores con esta derrota, y créeme, si sabes admitirlas, talvez algún día podrás superarme-Dijo Ash al rubio que este solamente devolvió a su amigo caído sin decir ninguna palabra y retirándose del club de batalla alejándose lo más posible del entrenador que lo acaba de humillar.

Al ver que trip ya estaba a punto de irse le comento algo que dejo sorprendido a todos.

-No te sientas mal…yo antes era así y tuve que aprender a la mala para no cometer los mis errores del pasado-Dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a las gradas donde lo estaban esperando sus amigas mientras que era acompañado por RotomDex.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me da gusto que te haya gustado, y ya verás que más aventuras tendrá Ash en Unova, y ya verás de dicha organización y el paradero del Team Rocket, solo falta que veas lo que ocurrirá en el round 2 de ash vs trip.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **buenas amigo y gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado las sorpresas y espero seguir sorprendiéndote, y si la relación entre Ash y Anabel debe ser discreta por su seguridad, pero eso no quiere decir que las demás compañeras no den lucha y demostrar su afecto a Ash y si apareció serena en ver cómo le ha ido en estos años luego de su aventura tanto en Kalos y Hoenn. Y lo de Pierce, nadie se lo esperaba hehehe y lo de dicha organización criminal que pertenece Pierce…todavía es un enigma que aún falta por descubrir. Y por supuesto también lo de Greninja con Oshawott y la popplio de Rosa. Y ya verás pronto cual pokemon va capturar ash tan solo espéralo.**_

 _ **bladetri**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review y disfruta del capítulo.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, en primero gracias por ver el fic y me alegra que te haya gustado y en cuanto a que si lo quieres que lo traduzca al inglés…déjame pensarlo, pero es posibilidad.**_

 _ **carlos Trujillo**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review…y en cuanto al fic que quiere que lo adopte…hmmm tendría que hablar con el autor y ver el fic que tal esta. Y en cuanto al romance entre Roxie y Ash, bueno para la Loli Rockera está aún falta mucho para que veamos a Roxie, solo falta esperar. Y por último bueno por Empoleon lo veo muy difícil ya que estos son nativos de la región de Sinnoh y tendría que entrenar a un Piplup desde cero, pero con Steelix a estos lo puedo encontrar en estado salvaje en Unova.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Que hay bro gracias por el review y si lo termine para enviártelo en tu cumpleaños, y me alegra que te guste tendría que sorprenderlos y los hize hehehe y espero seguir haciéndolo ehhh. Y si Rosa debio se entrenada por lo menos lo básico para disparar para al menos defenderse y en cuanto a la nueva organización criminal, solo dire que tanto Plasma y Rocket tendrán serios problemas al enfrentarse a ellos, créeme y más adelante se sabra del paradero del trio rocket. Y bueno ahora que logre acabarlo espero que lo puedas disfrutar tranquilo bro.**_

 _ **Oconner95**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegra que te guste, y ya verás lo que tengo preparado para este capítulo.**_

 _ **a2123330035**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review y si nadie esperaba una aparición de Serena, y tranquilo que estará como secundaria, pero si tendrá una relación con Ash y tranquilo que avanzare a mi tiempo ya que ahora la universidad me está chupando, pero seguiré como sea posible en los fics.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y hehehe me alegra que te gustará ver a Ash más serio y badass ante Giovanni, y créeme que te gustará lo que vendrá para Giovanni y el Team Rocket, y espero sorprenderte en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si ya logro capturar a Snivy que si le costó trabajo, y lo de Rosa, a pesar de que es una testigo también tiene habilidades como agente ya que debe cuidarse de los atentados en contra de su vida, por eso sabe manejar algunas armas, y más adelante sabrás sobre el paradero del Trio del team Rocket, y en especial en que Ash amenazara directamente a Giovanni, ya sabrás lo que ocurrirá después de ese suceso.**_

 _ **Elay Grimm**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si ya apareció serena y si estará en el harem, pero será un personaje secundario dando más protagonismo a Anabel y las demás chicas de Unova como Hilda, Rosa e Iris y en cuanto a lo de Pikachu y Espeon…hmm interesante opción lo pensare y lo de Ash, hay otra razón más por qué sigue negándose el uso de su legado del Aura, a su debido tiempo se revelará más sobre su legado.**_

 _ **Srblack28**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y espero que este capítulo siga sorprendiéndote más amigo.**_

Y uffff que largo ha sido este capítulo pero ha valido la pena ya que entremos a lo más bueno que serán más y más batallas de gimnasio y enfrentamiento ante demás organizaciones criminales.

Y lamento la tardanza, he estado en la universidad donde ahora si me están dando duro en especial las materias de Historia tanto de Mexico y Mundial y en Diseño de Material Educativo, donde me han absorbido mi tiempo, al igual que he estado continuando escribiendo algunos capítulos en secreto mientras continuaba escribiendo lo de Unova, y bueno me tome mi debido tiempo y logre acabarlo a tiempo y forma

Como sabrán ya verán el comienzo del fin del team rocket y lo de la nueva amenaza de la organización criminal, al igual que el avance en la relación con las demás compañeras mientras continúan su aventura por la región de Unova.

Al igual que sucedieron varios sucesos como lo de Darumaka, el Dwebble y claro la guardería pokemon donde todos obtuvieron un huevo pokemon (al igual que el cannon) y llegamos al Main Event del capítulo de hoy

Y es el round 2 de Ash vs Trip donde estos nuevamente se enfrentaron y demostró la experiencia y mente fría de Ash logro vencer al talento y estratega de Trip con todo su poder. Demostrando que Ash lo supera con creces, y créanme, habrá una tercera ronda entre ellos 2 más adelante.

Ya el próximo capítulo se verán la llegada a Ciudad Nacrane/Esmalte donde tanto Ash e Hilda se enfrentarán a Aloe/Lenora la líder de gimnasio de pokemon de tipo normal y la directora del Museo de dicha ciudad y también un próximo enfrentamiento de una organización criminal.

Como verán me estoy basándome tanto en el cannon, manga y juegos de BW1 y BW2 por eso me he tardado para ver como acomodarme en cómo serán los próximos capítulos ya que como sabrán me he salteado capítulos de relleno para llegar al punto donde son los combates de gimnasio, enfrentamiento de organizaciones criminales o de un evento principal donde haya hecho un hecho importante como lo fue la captura de Snivy o lo del enfrentamiento de Ash vs Trip.

Bueno les avisare en este tiempo estare con la universidad y en otros asuntos, pero estare actualizando algunos capítulos más adelante. Asi que todos tranquilos ehhh

Y los huevos pokemon que tendrán son

Ash –Scraggy

Anabel-Tipo Psíquico

Hilda-Tipo Agua

Iris-Tipo Dragón

Rosa-Tipo Normal

Cilan-Tipo Bicho

Antes de irme le agradezco mucho su apoyo dado y los tips y recomendaciones que me han dado y siempre serán bien recibido sus apoyos, en verdad agradezco mucho y espero seguir sorprendiendo en el próximo capitulo de Unova.

Bueno amigo/as ahora sin mas me retiro amigo

Hasta la proxima


	11. Hacia Ciudad Nacrane y nueva amenaza pt1

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Servine ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Crawdaunt y en consecuencia el Ganador de esta batalla es para Ash –Dijo Don George totalmente sorprendido en como Ash lo derroto de la manera más humillante, aplastante y dolorosa a un entrenador que tenía un invicto de 10 batallas ganadas que ahora fue roto.

Trip se quedó sin habla en ver que todo desde el principio al fin ya estaba derrotado por Ash, lo había destrozado física y emocionalmente como si estuviera ante un campeón.

-Te dije una vez y te lo recalco, te falta mucho para que estés a mi nivel, yo puedo ser un rival honorable, pero también puedo ser tu peor pesadilla a los entrenadores que tienen el ego grande-Dijo Ash Fríamente a Trip destrozándolo nuevamente en otra humillante derrota con un duro 3-0.

Al ver que el rubio no reaccionara decidió continuar con su critica

-Lo Admito, veo talento en ti como entrenador pokemon, sabes lo esencial, pero lo que te mata es tu maldita arrogancia, te crees que ya estás listo para las ligas mayores…aun no has probado la dura realidad, en el camino te deparara duros y difíciles adversarios, y crees que te lo harán fácil….Claro que no, los líderes de gimnasio, entrenadores, el alto mando e incluso el campeón regional, te desafiaran hasta llegar tu limite…si sabes valorar lo que es humildad, aprenderás de tus errores con esta derrota, y créeme, si sabes admitirlas, talvez algún día podrás superarme-Dijo Ash al rubio que este solamente devolvió a su amigo caído sin decir ninguna palabra y retirándose del club de batalla alejándose lo más posible del entrenador que lo acaba de humillar.

Al ver que trip ya estaba a punto de irse le comento algo que dejo sorprendido a todos.

-No te sientas mal…yo antes era así y tuve que aprender a la mala para no cometer los mis errores del pasado-Dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a las gradas donde lo estaban esperando sus amigas mientras que era acompañado por RotomDex.

Ahora a lo que venimos

 **Hacia Ciudad Nacrane y otra amenaza surgen de las cenizas Pt1**

 **De regreso en ciudad Luxuria**

 **En el club de Batalla Pokemon de pueblo luxuria**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en este pueblo tranquilo donde se vio una gran y aplastante victoria por parte de nuestro héroe Ash y una derrota Squash y humillante por parte de Trip que este último nuevamente todo su mundo se le vino abajo al ver que el ''Paleto'' perdedor, y entrenador cualquiera lo humillara de la forma as cruel y dura posible.

 **Pov de Trip**

Sus mejores pokemon que había vencido a una cantidad de entrenadores ordinarios y de muy bajo nivel para que su ego nuevamente se inflara para que se sintiera superior ante los demás, y más cuando derroto a los primeros líderes de gimnasio en Ciudad Straiton y en Nacrane y pensó que nadie lo podría vencer y que su primera gran derrota solo fuera un mal recuerdo.

Que tan equivocado estaba el novato

Ya que luego de derrotar al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Nacrane, decidio darse un descanso en Pueblo Luxuria desde tomar buenas fotografías con su confiable cámara fotográfica, y a la vez continuar humillando de manera indiscriminada a mas entrenadores principiantes para alimentar más su ego que continuaba en ascenso astronómico

Hasta que…este ''novato'' Paleto de Kanto (Ash) está en el pueblo a lo que animo más su furia hacia el azabache en ver que su herida aún no había sido sanada luego de su humillante derrota en pueblo Arcilla y quería vengarse y humillarlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho

Pero todo salió mal nuevamente para el rubio de pueblo Accumula…

Para comenzar su desgracia, el azabache nuevamente sereno y tranquilo no cayó en sus juegos bajos de intimidación es más el propio Ash de manera disimulada este lo provocaba de manera tranquila cayendo en la propia trampa de trip que en la cual sus emociones le jugaran una mala pasada, cosa que Ash lo engancho a su favor para jugar otra ronda más.

Una ronda donde sería mucho más humillante y más contundente donde demostraría que Trip aun estos años luz en estar a la par o para superar a Ash.

Luego de su comienzo estrepitoso con derrota ante el azabache, ambos habían confirmado que su lucha ''amistosa'' entre ambos entrenadores usarían 3 pokemon de cada bando, cosa que accedió Trip confiado en que sus mejores pokemon derrotarían a los de Ash.

Otro error más en su lista…No confiarte al inicio de la contienda.

Justo por comenzar fue en su excesiva confianza al sacar primero a Tranquill mientras que Ash saco a Heracross y el rubio confiado en poder acabar rápidamente con un ataque, este cometió el error en que Heracross y Ash le contrarrestaron con una combinación de aguante y roca afilada que debilitaron a Tranquill como si fuera un simple Pidove.

Siguiente error fue en su siguiente pokemon al depender en su Frillish que tiene una habilidad muy buena que es Cuerpo Maldito que paraliza al pokemon si usa un movimiento de contacto pudendo rematar sin resistencia alguna, pero al parecer Ash lo contrarresto usando un Glalie, y este maldito azabache en palabras del rubio no cayó en su estrategia en que lo atacaran a quemarropa, sino que este prefirió a distancia usando Bola Sombra, Rayo Hielo y por ultimo Ventisca que este fue lo que le remato a pesar de que Frillish uso Protección.

Y para terminar, su mejor As, que fue su compañero Servine, es o ha sido su mejor pokemon ya que este ha derrotado a la mayoría de entrenadores que los han osado retando a él, y lo humillan sin piedad alguna aprovechando la velocidad y ataque directo de servine, pero …otra vez Ash lo contraataco con un temible Pokemon que no creía que él lo tuviera.

Ash uso a Crawdaunt que para Trip a estas alturas que ya se estaba efadando en ver que sus planes no estaban saliendo según lo planeado para el rubio, se quería desquitar de una forma u otra y viendo que Crawdaunt es de tipo Agua podría rematarlo rápidamente con Hoja Aguda de Servine, pero esta vez sintió algo que nunca haba querido sentir…Miedo

Miedo al ver la expresión fría y seria en la que Ash cambio…y sintiendo un frio escalofríos que nunca sintió ya que Ash de pasar a sereno a uno serio fue su mayor error en provocarlo y las consecuencias fueron fatales…Crawdaunt de principio a fin fue dominante en esta última ronda donde este lo masacro sin misericordia alguna a Servine desde As Aereo con Martillazo y el más peligros que ha visto Trip en su pobre servine….Guillotina.

Tan solo ver la imagen de Servine guillotinado por la Tenaza de Crawdaunt aun la erizaba a Trip

Y lo peor de todo fue cuando se acabó el combate

Victoria para Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta

Un contundente 3-0.

 **Fin de Pov**

Luego de ver a su compañero totalmente caído este se quedó callado tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, todo le ha salido mal de principio a fin, había cometido el error en provocarlo y le fue peor que su primera batalla que también fue su derrota.

Solamente quería largarse de ese lugar y no ver al azabache que ha sido una piedrita en el zapato del rubio, ni en sus amigos no quería verlos, solamente quiere estar solo y entrenar a sus pokemon para tener una revancha más ante Ash.

Ash al ver que este quería largarse, quería darle una última lección de humildad, ya que, para serle sincero, es un buen adversario que, si aprende a ser humilde, respetuoso y canalice su ego en cosas positivas, podría ser un buen rival en Unova.

-Lo Admito, veo talento en ti como entrenador pokemon, sabes lo esencial, pero lo que te mata es tu maldita arrogancia, te crees que ya estás listo para las ligas mayores…aun no has probado la dura realidad, en el camino te deparara duros y difíciles adversarios, y crees que te lo harán fácil….Claro que no, los líderes de gimnasio, entrenadores, el alto mando e incluso el campeón regional, te desafiaran hasta llegar tu limite…si sabes valorar lo que es humildad, aprenderás de tus errores con esta derrota, y créeme, si sabes admitirlas, talvez algún día podrás superarme…..-No te sientas mal…yo antes era así y tuve que aprender a la mala para no cometer los mis errores del pasado-Dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a las gradas donde están sus compañeras, Cilan, Pikachu y Rotomdex dejando solo a Trip que se quedó callado mientras se alegaba del club de batalla

Mientras que trip este se alejaba del recinto para ir al centro pokemon de este pueblo para recuperar a sus pokemon debilitados todavía le seguía pesando el comentario dado por el azabache-

\- (No te sientas mal…yo antes era así y tuve que aprender a la mala para no cometer los mis errores del pasado)-Fueron los recuerdos de ese comentarios que le recorren al rubio.

Trip una vez que fue al centro pokemon de pueblo Luxuria dejo a sus tres pokemon debilitados con la enfermera Joy para que se recuperaran, pero también se estaba preguntando si será cierto lo que le dijo Ash

\- (Asi que Ash no es un novato cualquiera…ahhh...creo que debo hacer unos ajustes y recomponerme…y esperar una oportunidad más para retarte Ash…pero esta vez de manera honrada)-Pensó Trip sentado en una silla en la sala de espera contemplando su confiable cámara fotográfica.

 **Mientras tanto en el club de batalla pokemon**

Luego de que Trip abandonara el club de batalla pokemon cierto entrenador de pueblo paleta soltaba un pequeño suspiro de frustración en que Trip todavía sería un rival algo terco en hacerlo entrar en razón, pero ya vio los primeros indicios en que quería cambiar de manera positiva, ya era algo, pero sería largo el proceso de cambio de humildad en Trip.

\- (Bien un rival menos, y espero que la otra ronda cambies de parecer Trip, como dije estaré esperando para que combatas y cambies de tu ideología arrogante, porque si no, hará muchas más palizas gratuitas)-Pensó Ash al ver que Trip se fue sin despedirse de todo y no por grosería si no por shock, y esperaba que saliera de esta reacción para bien.

Ash al ver que todos seguían sorprendidos al ver 2 de sus nuevos pokemons que son oriundos de la región de Hoenn, este suspiro de frustración al saber que tendría un día pesado en explicarles tanto a las chicas, Clan y a Don George en sus pokemon foráneos, por suerte esta Anabel para ayudarlo en esta situación un tanto comprometida.

Pero antes de regresar con sus compañeros vio a su fiel compañero Crawdaunt que está sonriéndole luego de haber derrotado al Servine de Trip.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Crawdaunt y buena batalla diste ante Servine, y tranquilo que habrá muchas más batallas, ahora te mereces un merecido descanso-Felicito Ash a su pokemon sonriéndole antes de que fuera devuelto en su pokebola.

Ya una vez que devolvió a su pokemon, ahora si Ash regreso a las gradas para hablar con sus compañeros y esperando una próxima Jaqueca.

 **Mientras tanto con los espectadores**

Asombroso y silenciosos estaban nuestros héroes al ver el round 2 entre Ash vs Trip que para algunos se le puede consideran un combate ''amistoso'' fue una batalla Squash donde Ash de manera estrategia, táctica y ruda derroto sin piedad alguna a Trip y aunque para algunos como Anabel, RotomDex y Pikachu pero para otros como Hilda, Iris, Rosa y Don George todavía están muy sorprendidos por la calidad en como Ash dirigió del principio al fin la contienda como todo un veterano campeón.

Para Pikachu y RotomDex estos están acostumbrados al ver como Ash pone en su lugar a entrenadores como Trip, si de por sí tuvo que lidiar entrenadores como Paul, Gary y otros más, pero lo hacia la forma más adecuada para no sobrepasarse ya que lo único que quiere Ash es tener una rivalidad Sana y amistosa donde puedan demostrar sus verdades habilidades como entrenadores pokemon.

Mientras con Rosa esta se quedó fascinada al igual que en el combate que tuvo el azabache e ciudad straiton contra Cilan y Cress, esta contienda que tuvo contra Trip, la supero aún más en como Ash domino del principio al fin este encuentro contra el Rubio que lo supero en estrategia, dominio, control y sobretodo la experiencia que aplasto completamente la inexperiencia de Trip, aunque se sintió un tanto intimidada en ver la otra faceta de ash cuando se ponía serio era de temer, y temía que se volviera mucho más fiero cuando se enfrente al equipo plasma.

Mientras que con Iris, esta sin habla al ver tal lucha que le demostró Ash que a pesar de luchar contra Trip y usar pokemon de desventaja de tipo como Heracross ante Tranquill y por último el Crawdaunt contra el Servine, logro vencerlos sin impórtales la desventaja que tenía, es como si Ash supera cada jugada que tiene planeado Trip y lo contrarrestaba con más fuerza, aunque le alegra ver a Ash vencer aun le aterra en que el azabache tuviera en su equipo a Glalie, un pokemon de tipo Hielo es lo que más le aterra a la pelimirada solo esperaba que solamente tuviera a Glalie como su ''único'' pokemon tipo hielo

Con Cilan este quedo al igual que Rosa Fascinado al ver tal grado de lucha donde Ash manejo desde el principio la contienda como todo un entrenador veterano y cada vez que usaba un pokemon le daba sazón al combate desde el picor del combate de Heracross el sabor cítrico de Glalie y por último el condimento de Crawdaunt para cerrar como postre, aunque también lo erizaba al peliverde en ver que Ash hay algunas veces que se limitaba de manera intencional, pero cuando se ponía competitivo, era de temer y se alegraba en que sus hermanos no hubieran combatido en todo su potencial…sino hubiera sido una derrota rápida para sus hermanos.

Con Hilda esta esta boquiabierta por lo que acaba de ver, nuevamente Ash la sorprendía por tal combate que vio en como derroto sin misericordia alguna a Trip, aunque no le gustara el comportamiento arrogante y hostil de trip hacia los entrenadores en esencial con Ash al ser foráneo era más hostil aun, pero también se snetia intimidada al ver la faceta de Ash serio y competitivo en como aplasto sin misericordia alguna a Trip, y no se imaginaba en como seria cuando se enfrentara a sus otros amigos y rivales como Bel, Hugh, Nate o Hilbert, sentía algo de escalofríos si un día cuando estuviera mejor preparada, tendría que dar su mejor combate ante Ash y esperaba por lo menos demostrarle que ella puede darle batalla.

En cuanto a Anabel esta seguía serena pero internamente feliz en ver que su pareja aún mantenía su estilo de combate arriesgado con cálculos precavidos para derrotar a Trip y más cuando sus pokemon que no veía como es el caso de Crawdaunt ha mejorado considerable desde la última vez que lo vio en su prevolucion de Corphish en donde este derroto con dificultad a su Alakazam y dio cierta resistencia a su Metagross.

-(Hm me alegra ver que Ash varié en cuanto a su estrategia y si su Crawdaunt ya puede dar pelea a cualquier pokemon sea con ventaja y desventaja de tipo, no me imagino que sus mejores pokemon puedan hasta intimidar al campeón regional de Unova)-Pensó Anabel sonriendo viendo que el entrenamiento que tuvo su pareja le han dado sus frutos y que todos los viajes en las 6 regiones ha valido pena, y esperaba que un día libre tuviera un combate amistoso.

Mientras que la pelilia seguía pensando, por otro lado, con Don George de Pueblo Luxuria este al igual que Hilda, Cilan e Iris estaba boquiabierto por tal combate digna de un campeón regional o de alta competitividad en torneos nacionales en Unova, Don George debía admitir algo, este combate supero sus expectativas en como un joven aparentando ser inferior demostró todo lo contrario al usar pokemon Foráneos de Unova superando con creces a los de aquí.

Nunca espero que el azabache fuera un entrenador de alta competitividad en cuanto le demostró que puede ser estratégico y agresivo a la hora de combatir que puede dar miedo, hasta admitía que el chico podría superar a los del alto mando de Unova.

Si este chico sigue con ese ritmo, tal vez podría superar el torneo anual de la Batalla de Club que se hacen en Ciudad Mayolica y poder dar gran aire fresco y más competencia a los retadores de dichoso Torneo.

\- (Tal vez deba contactar a los demás Don Georges que mantengan un ojo en Ash, ese chico es una caja de sorpresas que aún no ha revelado todo su potencial escondido)-Pensó Don George aun sorprendido en ver que Ash iría a cada club de batalla en cada ciudad y el próximo seria en Ciudad Nacrane.

Ya ver que Ash junto con los demás se retiraban del lugar, Don George detuvo a nuestros héroes ya listos para ir al centro pokemon para descansar.

-Esperen un momento, antes de que se vayan en Ciudad Nacrane, habrá otro club de batalla por parte de mi primo mayor segundo que los estará atendiendo por si necesitan entrenar-Dijo Don George a nuestros héroes que estos detuvieron su caminata para escuchar la recomendación de Don George.

-Se lo agradecemos por la recomendación Don George, y tomaremos en cuenta su recomendación, ya que necesitaremos para enfrentar al gimnasio de dicha Ciudad-Dijo Hilda tomando la iniciativa ya más decidida en superarse a sí misma y también para llamar la atención de cierto entrenador azabache.

-Excelente muchachos/as, les deseo un buen viaje hacia Ciudad Nacrane y éxitos en su próximo combate de gimnasio-Dijo Don George hacia nuestros héroes que estos asintieron al cumplido del Dueño del club y se despidieron del mencionado.

Ya una vez que se despidieron de Don George, ahora nuestros héroes ahora iban al centro pokemon del pueblo para tomar un descanso y poder cuidar mejor de sus pokehuevos.

Y en lo que se iban del lugar, Don George con un suspiro de agotamiento fue a su oficina principal del club de batalla donde en su escritorio tiene desde lo más esencial como una laptop, un televisor y un teléfono con pantalla incorporada al teléfono, Don George tenía que hacer una llamada con alguien quien conocía para que estuviera al tanto sobre el nuevo entrenador que lo acaba de sorprender.

El dueño del club de batalla tomo el teléfono para llamar a su homologo, pero del otro lado, más exactos el Don George de Ciudad Nacrane, solamente tiene la diferencia que su uniforme en vez del azul que lleva Don George de Pueblo Luxuria, este la lleva de color verde pistache.

-Que hay compadre vaya es un milagro que me hablas-Dijo Don George de Ciudad Nacrane a su homologo que este se rio.

-Si lose sé que fue un tiempo en que no hablamos, pero esto es importante-Comento Don George a su igual llamándolo un poco la atención.

\- ¿Me imagino que te encontraste a alguien interesante por la emoción que siento sobre ti-Pregunto de manera directa Don Georges y este último asintió?

-Por supuesto que sí, es más te sorprenderás cuando lo veas combatir en los clubes de batallas pokemon, porque en verdad, ese chico tiene un gran talento que incluso puede poner de rodillas a entrenadores más experimentados de esta región-Respondió Don George de pueblo Luxuria al de Ciudad Nacrane alzando la ceja por la respuesta de su familiar.

-Aunque creo que estas exagerando un poco, quisiera verlo para comprobar tu teoría, y si es cierto esas leyendas, será un buen candidato para que el chico gane el torneo Anual de la Batalla del Club Pokemon y pueda derrotar al campeón actual-Dijo Don George de Ciudad Nacrane a su pariente y este asintió.

-Te lo aseguro que ese chico le ira muy bien en el Torneo, tan solo presencia uno de sus combates y no quedaras decepcionado-Dijo Don George de pueblo luxuria y este comprendió que ese chico pueda ser el indicado para derrocar al campeón actual.

-Bueno como veo que le tienes grandes expectativas sobre el muchacho, me daré el tiempo en ver su combate si visita al club de batalla en Nacrane y ahí daré mi opinión sobre el-Dijo Don George aceptando lo que le había comentado su pariente mientras que este último aun sonriendo se sintió satisfecho en que no solo el sino otros más verían el talento sobre Ash.

-Tenlo en cuenta compadre no quedaras decepcionado, hasta queras retarlo porque enserio, ya muy pocos entrenadores tienen esa calidad luchistica como entrenador pokemon-Comento Don George de manera positiva al mencionado azabache.

-Vale, lo tomare en cuenta cuando el chico llegue a ciudad Nacrane, me daré una vuelta a ver su combate contra Aloe y su aprendiz-Dijo Don Goerge de ciudad nacrane y mientras que el otro de pueblo luxuria asintió.

-Bien compadre, me tengo que retirar, tengo que atender el club de batalla y de los demás entrenadores, nos veremos en otra ocasión, adiós-Se despidió Don George apagando su teléfono con la pantalla

Y al igual que el otro don George de Ciudad Nacrane, este volvió al trabajo con su propio club de batalla pokemon y mientras el dueño regresaba a su deber, todavía seguía pensando lo que le habían comentado sobre el entrenador de cabellera azabache si en verdad eran cierto sus hechos que se están convirtiendo en notoriedad en la región de Unova.

\- (Te estaré esperando Ash, si en verdad son cierto lo que te comentan, será un honor en presenciar sus combates, y también espero que puedas participar en la batalla Club en Ciudad Mayolica)-Pensó Don George de esta ciudad para luego reanudar con su trabajo

Otro día mas en el club de batalla pokemon.

 **Varios días después**

 **Nuevamente en las puertas de pueblo Luxuria**

 **Mediodía**

Nuevamente con nuestros héroes, luego de haberla pasado por algunos días por pueblo Luxuria donde se dieron el gusto en darse un merecido descanso luego de que Ash derrotara a su rival Trip, bueno luego de ese acontecimiento, Ash junto con Anabel y Rosa estuvieron pasando sus días comprando alimentos para sus suministros para el resto del mes, al igual que criar de manera tranquila y adecuada de sus huevos pokemon, mientras que Hilda, Iris y Cilan se inspiraron para entrenar en el club de batalla para mantenerse en forma, y vaya que lo dieron, en especial Iris luego de que se diera cuenta de que a pesar de que se estaba quedando un poco atrás en comparación con Ash e Hilda, ya la pelimorada está dando sus iniciativas en querer superarse a sí misma y estar a la altura de sus compañeros y comenzó a entrenar junto a Axew y sus otros dos pokemon como Emolga y Excadrill, bueno ese último aun no la obedecería y seguía escondido en su ''modo'' taladro, pero con los demás mostraron iniciativa en querer mejorar, en especial Axew por querer evolucionar hasta su última etapa y solamente con trabajo duro y esfuerzo podría llegar a su meta.

Mientras que Iris tomaba la iniciativa, con Hilda era punto y aparte de que ella al igual que Ash entrenaba, ella también se fortalecía junto a sus pokemon mejorando cada vez más en su sincronía y en sus movimientos, y aunque aún están verdes para que evoluciones como los casos de su Snivy, Pidove y Purrloin ya dan buena batalla a entrenadores me bajo-medio e incluso de medio-bajo nivel de experiencia, cosa que ha mejorado por parte de la pelicastaña en tan solo mes y medio que ha estado viajando.

Mientras que cierto Peliverde, aunque él es uno de los tres líderes de gimnasio de ciudad Straiton, este aun quiere mantenerse en forma para no quedarse atrás al ver el gran proceso que están dando sus compañeros de viaje, incluso ha estado mejorando en sus pokemon como Pansage y en su nuevo miembro, Dwebble que este último ha dado buenos progresos en su entrenamiento con su entrenador.

En cuanto a cierta Testigo llamada Rosa, esta última, aunque cuenta con su pokemon Popplio Shiny, en las noches cuando todos y me refiero a todos que estuvieran profundamente dormidos, Ash dejaba que su compañera Zorua usara su habilidad transformación en el para que ella fuera el señuelo de él durmiendo, mientras que el original entrena a la pelicastaña en las afueras del centro pokemon en las noches lo más esencial para cualquier entrenador pokemon.

Por suerte el entrenamiento lo adoptaba bien Rosa y Popplio al tener unos buenos maestros como Ash por Rosa y Oshawott por Popplio, desde mejorar en su Chorro de Agua y en aprender nuevos movimientos como Rayo Burbuja, Viento Helado y Voz Cautivadora. Era u buen progreso para alguien que tiene poca experiencia como entrenadora pokemon.

Ya luego de eso, ya nuestros héroes no tuvieron más inconvenientes ya que después estuvieron haciendo compras de suministros y víveres para prepararse para ir a Ciudad Nacrane para así tener la segunda medalla para competir para la liga de Unova.

Y sin nada más que hacer en pueblo luxuria, ya nuestros héroes se despidieron finalmente del pueblo en rumbo hacia el oeste, a Ciudad Nacrane y su próximo objetivo de batalla en el gimnasio. Donde todos ya con sus pokehuevos en sus incubadoras, sus pokemon en perfectas condiciones al igual que sus entrenadores/ras.

Sin más retornaron su rumbo hacia su siguiente aventura

 **Mientras tanto en una zona desconocida**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

 **Región: Unova**

 **Pueblo: Desconocido**

Oscuro, frio y siniestro se podría describir era este lugar, ya que se notaba que este lugar fue abandonado por hace muchos años donde al parecer era un antiguo hospital en decadencia donde todo el lugar se está desmoronando y dejando que la naturaleza tome su lugar legítimo.

Pero en lo que nos enfocaremos es a ciertos sujetos vestidos con traje militar táctico de color negro con chalecos antibalas, cascos y rifles de asalto, mirando a una habitación donde había unos 3 sujetos que estaban siendo…Interrogados por un sujeto.

(adivinen quienes son tanto estos sujetos y ciertos tipos)

-Heheh esos ''agentes'' del team rocket son demasiados frágiles, y me sorprende que Giovanni les dieran los puestos de agentes-Dijo el sujeto armado mirando cómo eran torturados a los miembros del Team Rocket que fueron secuestrados por dicha organización.

-El ingenuo de Giovanni y su arrogancia lo han debilitado al bajar su calidad de sus seguidores, mira tal ejemplo de su mediocridad-Dijo otro sujeto contemplando en como cierto peliazul y pelirroja eran quebrados.

-Por suerte este Meowth aún tiene voluntad para aguantar unas rondas más-Dijo el otro sujeto al ver como el pokemon era sometido a esas torturas de interrogación.

-Mientras que estos incompetentes aflojen con el interrogatorio, será más sencillo en nuestro trabajo para destruir al Team Rocket-Comento otro sujeto viendo como lo que parecer ser un sujeto vestido con bata blanca de científico tomaba nota de sus ''conejillos de indias''.

Mientras que el científico que seguía examinando al trio del team rocket hizo sus últimas anotaciones este dejaba solos a sus conejillos de indias que estos aun soportaban las incontables torturas tanto física y mentales que fueron sometidos por dicha organización criminal.

En ello entraba el científico junto con otro sujeto con la misma vestimenta que la de sus camaradas con una mirada de satisfacción.

-y bien Doc, ¿Cómo va la interrogación del team rocket? -Pregunto el sujeto que tiene un rifle de asalto en su espalda al científico.

-No dan mucha resistencia alguna, en pocos días su voluntad y su lealtad al Team Rocket será rota y nos servirán bien como buenas herramientas-Respondió el científico mostrando buenas exceptivas a los sujetos que sonrieron con malicia.

-Excelente Doc, las cosas van según lo planeado de nuestro señor, muy pronto el sueño de nuestra organización se volverá realidad-Dijo otro sujeto contemplando que cada día los planes previstos por su señor se volvían una realidad.

-Y lo harán, es solo cuestión de tiempo de que el Team Rocket sea desaparecida de la faz de la tierra-Dijo el científico a los sujetos que asintieron con sonrisas maliciosas.

Cada vez las cosas iban en mal en peor para el equipo rocket

Y para el ascenso de una nueva amenaza.

 **De regreso con nuestros héroes**

 **Varios días después**

 **Ya un Kilómetro en las puertas de Ciudad Nacrane**

Luego de dejar el pueblo Luxuria, ya nuestros héroes viajaron en rumbo hacia el oeste a Ciudad Nacrane, donde para la suerte el viaje estuvo tranquilo sin ningún problema alguno, al parecer el recorrido hacia la ciudad no había muchos entrenadores, a excepción de algunos edificios ordinarios como tiendas de pokemon, posadas, casas hogareñas y uno que otro que Centro pokemon instalado en la mitad del recorrido.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario paso para nuestros héroes, aunque le gustaran los días tranquilos como estos, también les aburrían cuando no había cosas interesantes o algo fuera de lo natural.

O eso pensaban

Ya que luego de dos días por caminar ya menos de un kilómetro donde se puede avistar hacia el oeste de la ciudad donde decidieron parar por un rato y poder almorzar.

Sin dama más que perder y a petición del peliverde que este quiere servirles con no de sus platillos, para la mayoría de las chicas junto con Ash aceptaron en que Cilan quiere servirles, y sin más para los demás se repartieron las demás tareas desde traer leña, agua, preparar la mesa y en atender a todos sus pokemon para que comieran a su lado.

Luego de una media hora preparando el almuerzo por cortesía de Cilan este les preparo un conjunto de Sandwiches junto con un estofado para acompañar el almuerzo que les prepararon con cariño por parte del peliverde.

Ya una vez que todos estuvieron en sus sillas al igual que sus pokemon con sus platos llenos de comida, se dieron buen provecho en almorzar junto con sus entrenadores.

 **Varios minutos después.**

Luego de haber almorzado muy bien, ya nuestros héroes por parte de Ash, Anabel y Cilan estos tres estaban recogiendo la mesa, los platos y demás utensilios usados por todos mientras que Hilda, Rosa e Iris estas recogían los platos de los pokemon de sus compañeros y suyos, ahora que todos ellos ya habían terminado su almuerzo.

Ya una vez terminado de recoger todas las cosas ya estaban planeado retornar su recorrido sino fuera porque enfrente de nuestros héroes vieron un pequeño Mincinno corriendo como si alguien le persiguiera algo que le llamo la atención a todos.

¿Por qué esta huyendo este Mincinno?

Y la respuesta dígamelos que de manera…indirecta el azabache la recibió cuando pudo sentir de último segundo cuando fue tacleado por una mancha amarilla dorada que accidentalmente atropello al azabache, y para cierta pelicastaña, pudo notar de quien se trataba

Su amiga Bianca/Bel hacia como siempre, hacer sus entradas accidentales. Pero nunca se esperó que agarrara con la guardia baja a su compañero que fue tacleado por tal fuerza.

Y con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron en un riachuelo que había por el camino mojando a ambos, tanto a Ash y a Bianca tal o cual provocaron muchas risas por parte de pikachu, rotomdex, Anabel y Cilan pero por Hilda y Rosa estas estaban un poco preocupadas en como ella había tacleado a su ''compañero'' y un poco molestas al ver lo mojado que están ambos. Y un tanto celosas en como la rubia está muy cerca del azabache.

Para ash no se esperaba que Bianca estuviera aquí y que lo tacleara, aunque de manera accidental, pero debía admitir que lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, por suerte sus equipos (su pistola, equipo y demás cosas no se mojaron) y solamente su ropa se empapó, nada grave para su suerte.

Ash no le preocupaba que su ropa estuviera mojada y sin pensarlo, levanto a una apenada Bianca que se puso sonrojada al ver la caballerosidad y gentileza del azabache que provoco nuevamente un instinto asesino por parte de las chicas, en especial Anabel al ser su pareja sentía celosa en que la rubia acapara atención indirecta.

Luego de ese pequeño…incidente ya Ash junto con Bianca ya un poco aseados con unas toallas que tenían por respaldo, la rubia se disculpó a Ash por tal incidente y este la acepto sin problema al saber que fue solo un accidente.

Y ahora que todos están calmos por parte de las chicas que se calmaron de su instinto asesino, ahora le preguntaron ¿Por qué estaba persiguiendo de este mincinno? En especial que este último se subió a la copa de un árbol observando a la rubia.

Y la respuesta de Bianca fue que ha estado persiguiendo a Mincinno para capturarlo para su equipo y aparte de que le pareció muy lindo en su personalidad, algo que nuestros héroes le crecieron una gotita en la nuca por la inocencia del a rubia

Pero al ver que bianca quiere capturar a este Mincinno, Ash y los demás decidieron apoyar a Bianca en su captura, pero no interviniendo sino aconsejándola en como vencerlo y con una breve ayuda por RotomDex Mincinno es un pokemon chinchilla de tipo Normal mientras que el pokemon de Bianca que cuenta con su Pignite que es la forma evolucionada intermedia de Tepig que es de tipo fuego adquiere el tipo lucha como su tipo secundario, una gran ventaja ante los pokemon de tipo Normal.

Luego de que Bianca se preparaba mentalmente con su duelo ante Mincinno esto con ayuda indirecta de sus compañeras y compañeros, biancia comezo con la iniciativa con Carga de Fuego hacia Mincinno que este lo evadio al saltar sobre la cabeza de Pignite y Mincinno contrataco con Atracción en un intento de desestabilizarlo y poder atacar lo más rápido posible para el pokemon Chinchilla

Pero cometió el grave error en hacer atracción a pignite ya que este es macho al igual que Mincinno, dicho ataque quedo anulado, y para su mala fortuna, Pignite de nuevo contrataco ahora con un potente lanzallamas hacia Mincinno que apenas y duras lo esquivo, pero le había alcanzado algunas llamas dañando un poco, pero este ignoro el dolor para seguir continuando

Mincinno al ver que atracción había fallado, tendría que debilitarlo de otra manera, y por ello que corrió hacia Pignite en ZIg-Zag para acercarse lo más pronto hacia su objetivo y Pignite este le lanzaba lanzallamas para obligarlo evadir pero mincinno se le acerco y a quemarropa le ataco con un ataque de cosquillas que debilita los ataques físicos de su oponente y a la vez hacia torturar de manera graciosa a Pignite por el cosquilleo de la cola de Mincinno en sus costillas y estomago ante la incredulidad de todos.

Bueno luego de que Pignite se recuperaba del ataque de Cosquillas de Mincinno este último le contrataco con un ataque de Plumerazo de manera repetitiva a Pignite y debía admitir que la cola de este escurridizo pokemon golpeaba bien fuerte.

Bianca viendo que su compañero cada vez iba perdiendo no perdió la calma ya que, si su compañero Pignite notaba la preocupación de su dueña, eso le afectaría en el campo de batalla, así que mantuvo la compostura y le ordeno a Pignite que nuevamente usara Carga de fuego hacia Mincinno y de nuevo embistió hacia mincinno evadiéndolo y bianca le ordeno en que se quedara quieto a lo cual Pignite obedeció a su entrenadora.

Mincinno viendo esta oportunidad este se lanzó hacia el ataque nuevamente con Plumerazo pensando que acabaría con el rápidamente pero no esperaba que Pignite seguía quieto esperando la próxima orden de su dueña a la cual la rubioa le ordeno de manera directa que usara Brazada en Mincinno golpeándolo en repetitivas ocasiones causando gran daño a mincinno

Y más que la última brazada la lanzo hacia los arboles logrando debilitar a Mincinno, y Pignite le hacía señas a su entrenadora que era el momento de captural, al o cual la rubia asintió.

Bianca con su bolso un tanto desordenado saco una pokebola que tiene disponible la lanzo en el debilitado Mincinno donde la pokebola atrapo al pokemon chinchilla sin que este opusiera resistencia alguna capturándolo ante la alegría de Bianca y Pignite y un alivio para nuestros héroes en especial en cierta pelicastaña en ver que su amiga cada vez mejoraba a cada paso.

Luego de haber curado a Mincinno por cortesía por Cilan y Ash, ya Bianca le agradeció a nuestros héroes por la ayuda brindada en capturar a Mincinno mientras que los últimos estos asintieron ante el agradecimiento pero aún tenían más miradas de las chicas hacia la rubia por lo ocurrido hace horas antes.

Antes de que Bianca junto con Pignite y ahora el nuevo integrante de su equipo Mincinno se iban hacia su siguiente ciudad donde la rubia le enseñaba a Hilda y a los demás que se había ganado las dos medallas, una por la medalla Trio en ciudad Straiton al combatir ante el Panpour de Cress y la segunda la medalla Base en Ciudad Nacrane a lo cual tanto para Ash e Hilda decidieron ponerse en marcha a la caminata al ver que otro de sus rivales ya tienen 2 medallas, mientras que el dúo solamente tienen una.

Tanto Bianca y nuestros héroes se fueron por caminos distintos que les tomo toda la tarde para llegar a las puertas de una colorida y pistoresca ciudad de Nacrane.

Ciudad Nacrane es una de las principales ciudades donde se vive el arte y la cultura, al igual que en la construcción y venta de muebles artesanales y que también cuenta con un Museo Nacional donde se exhiben esqueletos de pokemon antiguos que vivieron hace miles de años.

Vaya, ciudad Nacrane aunque en apariencia suena un tanto aburrido, pero es todo lo contrario donde uno puede disfrutar de la diversidad que le ofrece la ciudad.

Aunque para Ash e Hilda querían combatir ya en el gimnasio de ciudad Nacrane de inmediato para obtener su segunda medalla de gimnasio vieron que todos, se encontraban agotados luego de caminar mucho al igual que la inesperada llegada de Bianca y su justificada ayuda no tenían más fuerzas para continuar

Por lo que el azabache y la pelicastaña decidieron ir al centro pokemon para recuperar fuerzas y preparar un plan en contra de la líder de gimnasio.

Mientras que otros querían visitar al museo que tiene en su exhibición muestras de fósiles pokemon de otras regiones distintas donde podrían mostrarlas al público al igual que su colorida ciudad que se sentía orgullosa de tenerla.

Y así nuestros héroes decidieron pasar su noche en el centro pokemon disfrutando de este dia de descanso merecido.

Pero lo que no sabían que esta noche…se pondría mucho más interesante.

 **Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad.**

Cerca del bosque azulejo donde conectan con la ciudad de Nacrane había un gran número de sujetos vestidos con chalecos tácticos de color negro con un gorro de color negro con un símbolo en forma de X, se cubren la boca y parte de la nariz y visten con un traje de plomo.

Y estos eran conformados por hombres y mujeres por igual con miradas duras y afiladas que están esperando las ordenes de su líder que al parecer contemplaba con orgullo a sus súbditos.

-Bien equipo Plasma, es hora de hacer nuestra bienvenida y dar nuestra cruzada ante todo que se opongan en nuestro régimen-Dijo el sujeto que al parecer era el líder

de apariencia de un adulto de la mediana edad, cabello verde medio largo, con un parche en el ojo derecho, porta una gabardina negra con un traje oscuro y lo que al parecer era una espada con la cruz en el la guarda tiene el emblema del equipo Plasma.

-Hai Ghetsis-Sama, se hará vuestra voluntad-Dijeron sus soldados con tono respetuoso hacia su líder.

-Recuerden su objetivo…Robar los fósiles pokemon, los pokemon del centro pokemon para más súbditos en nuestra causa….y quien se le opongan en su camino….Elimínenlo-Ordeno el sujeto con firmeza

-Hai- Ghetsis-Sama-Dijeron nuevamente con sumo respeto hacia su líder.

-Muy bien…el fracaso no es una opción mis queridos súbditos. Bien equipo plasma es hora del Caos en Unova-Ordeno el peliverde a sus subiditos y estos comenzaron a dirigir de manera furtiva hacia ciudad nacrane con claros objetivo dados por su líder.

Mientras que sus súbditos hacen su trabajo sucio, en las sombras un sujeto peliblanco con apariencia esbelta y delgada con un tapabocas negro con apariencia de ser un shinobi.

-Señor ghetsis, ¿cuáles son vuestras ordenes? -Dijo el peliblanco hacia su líder que este lo miro con una sonrisa siniestra.

-vayamos a visitar lo que queda Nacrane, quien sabe que pueda encontrarme con algo importante-Respondió Ghetsis a su guardaespaldas y este solo asintió

Y ambos decidieron caminar rumbo hacia ciudad nacrane en caso de que los sujetos del equipo plasma fracansen.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews.

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si ya pudo capturar al valioso Darumaka que te aseguro que será un gran aliado cuando este evolucione en Darmanitan, y claro que amba chicas ya comienzan a retornar su entrenamiento en especial Iris en ver que se esta quedando un poco atrás. Al igual que lo que le este pasando a Giovanni en su paraonia al igual que el entrenamiento personal para Rosa y su Popplio. Al igual que la hmillante derrota que recibió nuevamente Trip que mas adelante tendrán mucha mas derrotas, de eso te lo aseguro, y buen consejo que talvez el rubio lo pueda tomar y aprnederlo aunque sea por las malas y bueno espero sorprenderte ne este capitulo.**_

 _ **Bladetri**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, espero seguir sorprendiéndote.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gusto la paliza de trip al igual que sabras mas delante de la nueva organización criminal, tan solo espéralo.**_

 _ **Neopercival**_

 _ **Buenas bro y gracias por el review y si Giovanni lograron encaborarnlo por su duro Rivl que ha sido has por mas de 7 años y me alegro que te gustara la nueva paliza hacia Trip y tu tranquilo que habrá mucho mas heheheh, bueno espero que sea de tu agrado bro y gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **carlos Trujillo (x3)**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por los reviews y me alegor que te halla gustado el fic y bueno tomare en cuenta tus tips, hmmm en cuanto a los elementos de Star Lord, suena algo complicado pero no imposible, y en cuanto a Hugh, Nate y Hilbert hmmmm interesate propuesta tendre que pen sarla bien a ver como cuadran,**_

 _ **Elay grimm**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y bueno veo que le has acertado en parte al trauma por parte de Ash, y lo del harem hmm buenas opciones hehehe, espero sorprenderte en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Oconner95**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas.**_

 _ **Jbadillodavila**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review.**_

Bueno antes de comenzar, disculpa por la tardanza, pero andaba planeando si hacerlo largo o corto, y he decidido con la ayuda de un amigo en hacerlo dos partes, ya que la segunda parte del capitulo será el enfrentamiento contra el otro equipo Plasma Negro de Ghetsis, que seria la contraparte del plasma blanco de N.

Al igual pudieron notar el claro regreso de Bianca/Bel y con su captura de Mincinno que no debía faltar, al igual que un segmento de la tortura e interrogancion de la organización criminal hacia el tripo del Team Rocket hmmm que tramaran.

Ya por ultimo se vio a nuestros héroes llegando por fin a Ciudad Nacrane, pero antes se vio el también esperado debut del otro equipo Plasma pero ahora commandado por Ghetsis y créanme, las cosas se pondrán al rojo caliente.

Y bueno ya se imaginaran como se pondrna las cosas en el siguiente capitulo desde batallas y el encontronazo entre Ash vs el plasma de Ghetsis y batalla de gimnasio en ciudad Nacrane contra la encargada y líder de gimnasio, Alola junto con otra sorpresa inesperada para Ash e Hilda.

Bueno antes de irme, la segunda parte lo comenzare de imediato ya que tendre otros asuntos con la universidad, cursos, practicas y algunos fics que tengo que escribir y actualizar, espero que todo salga bien.

Y tranquilo que aun sigo manteniéndome fiel al cannon tanto en los juegos de bw1 y bw2 al igual que el manga y anime de pokemon blanco y negro, agregando un poco con cambios alternos a la historia en Unova, asi que todos tranquilos hehe.

Y bueno espero sorprenderlos en el siguiente capítulo que seguro a todos les encantara

Sin mas me despido

Hasta la proxima


	12. Hacia Ciudad Nacrane y nueva amenaza pt2

En el capítulo Anterior

 **-Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad-**

Cerca del bosque azulejo donde conectan con la ciudad de Nacrane había un gran número de sujetos vestidos con chalecos tácticos de color negro con un gorro de color negro con un símbolo en forma de X, se cubren la boca y parte de la nariz y visten con un traje de plomo.

Y estos eran conformados por hombres y mujeres por igual con miradas duras y afiladas que están esperando las ordenes de su líder que al parecer contemplaba con orgullo a sus súbditos.

-Bien equipo Plasma, es hora de hacer nuestra bienvenida y dar nuestra cruzada ante todo que se opongan en nuestro régimen-Dijo el sujeto que al parecer era el líder

de apariencia de un adulto de la mediana edad, cabello verde medio largo, con un parche en el ojo derecho, porta una gabardina negra con un traje oscuro y lo que al parecer era una espada con la cruz en el la guarda tiene el emblema del equipo Plasma.

-Hai Ghetsis-Sama, se hará vuestra voluntad-Dijeron sus soldados con tono respetuoso hacia su líder.

-Recuerden su objetivo…Robar los fósiles pokemon, los pokemon del centro pokemon para más súbditos en nuestra causa…y quien se le opongan en su camino…Elimínenlo-Ordeno el sujeto con firmeza

-Hai- Ghetsis-Sama-Dijeron nuevamente con sumo respeto hacia su líder.

-Muy bien…el fracaso no es una opción mis queridos súbditos. Bien equipo plasma es hora del Caos en Unova-Ordeno el peliverde a sus subiditos y estos comenzaron a dirigir de manera furtiva hacia ciudad nacrane con claros objetivo dados por su líder.

Mientras que sus súbditos hacen su trabajo sucio, en las sombras un sujeto peliblanco con apariencia esbelta y delgada con un tapabocas negro con apariencia de ser un shinobi.

-Señor ghetsis, ¿cuáles son vuestras ordenes? -Dijo el peliblanco hacia su líder que este lo miro con una sonrisa siniestra.

-vayamos a visitar lo que queda Nacrane, quien sabe que pueda encontrarme con algo importante-Respondió Ghetsis a su guardaespaldas y este solo asintió

Y ambos decidieron caminar rumbo hacia ciudad nacrane en caso de que los sujetos del equipo plasma fracasen.

 **Ahora si a lo que venimos**

 **Hacia Ciudad Nacrane y surge una nueva amenaza Pt2**

 **-Ciudad Nacrane-**

 **Centro pokemon de Ciudad Nacrane**

 **Medianoche.**

Nuevamente en el centro pokemon ahora en la ciudad de Nacrane, donde se encontraba cierto entrenador de cabellera azabache que esta acostado en una de las camas del centro pokemon, y para serse sincero, se sentía muy incómodo, como si algo ocurría. Era esa sensación que había sentido tras su primer encuentro con el Equipo Plasma Blanco dirigidos por el Radical N y su último encuentro con el Trio del equipo Rocket.

Hablando de ellos, hace ya un tiempo que no se había topado con estos tres miembros del equipo rocket luego de la crisis que habían provocado en el Jardín Ensueño y una dura batalla que se habían topado, pero de ahí en adelante, no se había encontrado con ellos, ni siquiera en sus intentos de capturar a su Pikachu y a la reciente compañera Rosa.

Hablando de ella, hoy en la noche después de que todas las compañeras como Anabel, Hilda, Iris y su compañero Cilan ya estuvieran completamente dormidos, tanto él y Rosa fueron a entrenar hacia un lado de la ciudad donde hay unos vagones abandonados donde en el exterior estos estaban decorado de manera muy artística dándole un toque más pintoresco a la ciudad.

Bien luego de buscar una ubicación para que puedan entrenar de manera más tranquila, ya Ash junto con Rosa habían sacado sus respectivos pokemon desde Oshawott de Ash y la Popplio de Rosa donde continuaron con su entrenamiento de movimientos y en cómo manejar los combates, lo más cotidiano para ambos entrenadores

Pero eso sí, ya Ash había notado mejoras por parte de Rosa en ver que ya se sincronizan mejores sus ataques de Popplio, hasta en ciertas ocasiones, ya le estaba darle en situaciones problemáticas al Oshawott de Ash. Y esto que este último ha estado entrenado sin cesar con el Greninja y y ya puede aguantar por unos minutos ante un combate entre el pokemon ninja y el pokemon espadachín. Aunque siempre salía derrotado con un KO.

Ya luego de entrenar por unas horas ya que el azabache noto el cansancio en los ojos tanto de Rosa, Popplio y en Oshawott que decidió terminada el entrenamiento de hoy, para el alivio de los tres, incluso para Ash que también necesita descansar, y con ello los dos entrenadores regresaron hacia el centro pokemon para poder descansar luego de otro entrenamiento más.

Eso es lo que nos lleva a esta situación.

Ya luego de que Rosa se retiraba hacia su habitación donde la pelicastaña tuvo la suerte de que sus demás compañeras estaban durmiendo profundamente Y ella pudo dormir también como un Tronco luego de entrenar con Ash

Mientras que Ash este seguía acostado en la cama viendo que Pikachu estaba durmiendo a lado de RotomDex. Mientras que los demás pokemon seguían descansando en su mochila que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir, esa inquietud que rondaba en el aire, aunque ya vivía con esa sensación, cada vez era más fuerte esa sensación. Y en un acto que le olvidaría por un rato se dirigió a un dormido RotomDex que lo despertó en silencio.

-buahhh Ash…son las 1 Am ¿todavía no puedes dormir bien? -Pregunto un adormilado RotomDex que tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

-Perdona, si lose sé que son horas para que estemos durmiendo, pero tenía algo que hacer mientras tenga fuerzas ¿puedo conectarme al Poke-mail, para checar los mensajes-Respondió/Pregunto Ash a su amigo adormido y este asintió con su pantalla mostrando un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de Sí.

-Está bien Ash, deja que me contacte al Wi-Fi del centro Pokemon y me conecto a tu email-Respondió Ahora RotomDex, y este tal como dijo le había tomado unos segundos en conectarse a la Wi-Fi de su buscado y lo había captado, y de ahí, logro conectarse al correo de su compañero.

Y en un santiamén, ya estaba conectado, para el alivio del azabache.

-Listo Ash, ya es todo tuyo, puedes adentrarte el tiempo que sea necesario-Dijo RotomDex dejando ahora libertad en el internet a Ash y este lo tomo para checar los correos que tiene.

Ya que tiene una corazonada de que la agencia internacional le ha estado enviado algo importante, y así poder quitarse esa sensación que ha tenido durante esta noche.

Ya una vez que Rotom fue a descansar mientras esperaba que su compañero se tomaba su tiempo para revisar los correos electrónicos que no los había revisado durante estos meses, y por ahora nada interesante, desde cosas de Ebay, segundamano, solicitudes a agregarse a Redes sociales, y actualizaciones, amm nada del otro mundo para Ash.

A excepción de cierto mensaje en la bandeja de entrada que le llamo de inmediato la atención del azabache.

Y era un correo electrónico enviado por parte del agente Looker enviado desde hoy en la mañana

Para Ash eso es algo inusual en que el agente Looker le enviara un correo electrónico, por lo común en estos casos siempre se comunicaban por via del PokeSkype, puede haber un motivo para que le hala enviado un mensaje.

Sin nada más que perder, Ash le clickleo en la bandeja de entrada en el mensaje y aparecía lo siguiente

 **Para el Agente Ash Ketchum**

 **De: Clasificado**

Agente Ash Ketchum, soy su compañero Looker, me han llegado noticias de que ha hechos muy buenos progresos en estos dos meses que ha estado en la región de Unova junto con la Agente Anabel, me alegra saber que a ustedes dos les vayan muy bien en su misión, al parecer hemos investigado sobre esos sujetos llamado equipo plasma, aunque la investigación es escasa, eso es lo que hemos recopilado gracia a otros agentes encubiertos por toda la región de Unova que los ayudara en un futuro cercano cuando la situación sea mucho más complicada, bueno basta de rodeos y ahí le va la información.

Según lo que recopilamos, pues hace más de dos décadas que se había formado una secta dirigida por un ''mesías'' llamado Ghetsis que logro reunir a un grupo de 7 sabios de toda la región de Unova, y es ahí donde estos fanáticos extremistas, lograron atraer seguidores y creyentes ante la nueva Filosofía impuesta sobre Ghetsis en cuanto a los pokemon que deberían ser liberados de la opresión de sus entrenadores, y asi vivir un mundo de paz entre humanos y Pokemon. Aunque sus facciones no hacían nada criminal en ese tiempo, pero se notaron las alarmas al ver un numero crecientes de seguidores de Ghetsis, hasta que en cierto monumento como hace 5 años después de su creación, tuvo una nueva arma secreta llamada N, un misterioso Sujeto que fue encontrado de infante, y que fue criado bajo su filosofía y sus creencias, a lo cual este niño según las leyendas, el Don de entender a los Pokemon y con ello proclamando a él como el Rey.

Lo que pareciera ser todo color de rosa en el equipo Plasma, se fue al demonio cuando de pronto, hubo conflictos entre N y Ghetsis, por un lado, N creo una filosofía más naturalista pero extremista hasta el punto de cometer actos de terrorismo en nombre de los pokemon, mientras que con Ghetsis, este demostró mostrar sus verdaderos Colores, de un falso mesías, a un loco maniaco del poder que buscaba la conquista total de la región de Unova.

Con esta facción ya rota, se dividió el grupo, entre, los leales a N que se llamó el Equipo Plasma Blanco, mientras que con Ghetsis se les llamo Equipo Plasma Negro.

Por ahora ese ha sido la información recopilada por nuestros agentes, y esperamos que sean de mucha ayuda en tu misión Agente Ash.

Y antes de despedirme por ahora, he contactado a un agente que está instalado cerca de ciudad Nacrane, donde su Alias es ''Phantom'' pero su nombre en realidad es Elías, les dará a ti y a la agente Anabel nuevo artilugios que les serán de mucha ayuda. Y se tratan de los nuevos Videomisores pero con nuestra manufactura para misiones de espionaje y táctica, y para la agente Anabel, le enviaremos una nueva arma para que ella pueda defenderse en el peor de los casos que se enfrenten a los equipos Plasmas Blanco y Negro.

Les deseamos éxitos en su misión y esperamos buenos resultados en tu caso Agente, Ash, estamos seguros que lograra vencer en la liga de Unova, les tenemos plena confianza en usted.

PD: para reconocer al Agente Elías, el ira vestido como repartidor de Ebay con su camioneta, para disimilar las cosas en caso que tus compañeros o compañeras estén cerca de ti, y también en caso que te pregunten o interroguen, dales esa excusa que siempre nos salvan. ''Se lo encargue hace más de 6 meses de Ebay pero como saben que Ebay siempre tardan, perdí la noción del tiempo''.

Sin más me despido y buena suerte en su misión

 **Fin del mensaje.**

Luego de haber leído el mensaje enviado por el agente Looker, el azabache, esta vez sí que estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de leer hace unos minutos. De un día para otro su compañero el agente Looker le acaba de brinda una amplia información sobre sus nuevos enemigos, el equipo plasma ahora se enteraba de que hay más de un equipo, sino que dos equipos Plasmas que al parecer se encuentra en una guerra civil entre ambas facciones, y al ver los perfiles tanto de N y de ese tal Ghetsis, eso no sería nada bueno.

Si ya de por sí, cuando tuvo su primer encuentro y enfrentamiento contra N y sus seguidores, si fue algo peligroso para el azabache, ahora no se imaginaba en como seria ese tal Ghetsis y sus seguidores, y tal como vio en el reporte enviado por Looker, ese sería muy hostil y bastante peligroso, bien con eso tendría que planear algunas estrategias en cómo luchar contra este sujeto.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención y que le causo una pequeña gotita en la nuca en el agente, pues que este les enviara a un agente encubierto disfrazado de transportista de Ebay, y para el azabache ya tenía cierta experiencia con los envíos sea en MercadoLibre, Ebay, y en otras páginas para comprar de manera online, siempre tuvo la mala suerte en que sus envíos tardaran sean 1 semana o 1 mes dependiendo de las excusas que le ponían los mensajeros o el propio departamento de mensajería.

Aunque se alegraba en que ya por fin iba tener en su poder un Videomisor, ya que, para serle sincero, al ver los videomisores de Hilda, Anabel, e incluso de Trip, ya que también quería tener uno suyo para así tener en contacto con los demás y aparte de lo interesante en tener esa tecnología en sus manos, y a la vez le daba cierto respiro en que su pareja de cabellera Pelilila en que ya tendría su propia arma personal para ella.

Ya una vez que termino de leer el mensaje, ya había pedido a RotomDex para que descansara cosa que asintió la Pokedex volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, mientras que Ash este hacia lo mismo para acostarse en la cama donde tendría mucho que hacer el día de mañana.

Solo esperaba que tuviera una noche tranquila.

 **-De regreso en las afueras de ciudad Nacrane-**

Nuevamente en las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban varios sujetos con tapabocas cubriendo la mitad de sus rostros con una especie de boinas negro grisáceo y una especie de uniforme táctico militar de color negro con gris

(adivinen como los Soldados del Equipo Plasma de BW2)

Estaban en las esperaras de una señal para comenzar el ataque a Ciudad Nacrane mientras esperaban que todos los demás estuvieran en sus posiciones y lugares perfectamente ubicados para dar el golpe letal a ciudad Nacrane.

En total había más entre 15 a 25 miembros del equipo Plasma Negro cubriendo en todas las posiciones ubicadas con planes previamente estudiados por los oficiales y claro del propio Ghetsis

Su objetivo primordial para el equipo Plasma Negro serán atacar el Museo arqueológico de ciudad Nacrane que por apariencia es un museo y biblioteca pero también es parte del Gimnasio, entre sus objetos serán robar los pokemon de su líder de gimnasio, tomar huesos de pokemons fosilizados y fósiles de pokemon extintos, como objetivo primordial, entre sus objetivos secundarios serán robar a ls pokemon sean del centro pokemon o de todo que se interponga en su camino y claro el terciario seria…provocar caos y destrucción en la ciudad Nacrane.

Mientras que los miembros del equipo Plasma Blanco eran radicales extremistas, estos eran violentos anarquistas fascistas que fueron manipulados e influenciado por un ''mesías'' llamado Ghetsis.

Mientras que las tropas de ghetsis se preparaban para dar el asalto, en la parte detrás oculta se encontraba el mencionado Ghetiss con su guardia real llamado el Trio Sombrío, unos habilidosos y peligrosos entrenadores especializados en el Ninjutsu y asesinato, de entre todos, estos eran los miembros más leales a Ghetsis que no dudarían en ningún momento para cometer tal atrocidad en nombre de Ghetsis y del Equipo Plasma.

-Bien Trio Sombrío ¿reporte del objetivo? -ordeno Ghetsis a uno de los miembros del trio sombrío y uno se le acerco y se arrodillo con sumo respeto hacia su líder.

-Gran Ghetsis, ya las tropas están en sus posiciones están ubicadas en el centro pokemon, en la Cafetería, el Club de Batalla, las tiendas, fábrica de muebles y la central eléctrica, todo según lo planeado Gran Ghetsis- Respondió uno de los miembros del trio Sombrío a su superior que este sonio complacido de manera siniestra ver que todos los planes iban según el plan que había planeado con anticipación.

-Excelente, va según lo planeado. Y el objetivo principal, reporten de la situación-Ordeno nuevamente Ghetsis a uno de sus hombres y otro más se le acerco arrodillándose en forma respetuosa.

-El Museo de Ciudad Nacrane tiene el minio de seguridad con pocos guardias de seguridad custodiándola solamente la que dará problemas será la Líder de Gimnasio que custodia dicho Museo según con sus planes Gran Ghetsis esta será problemática-Respondio el otro miembro dl trio Sombrío a su líder asintiendo complacido ver que todo sale bien.

-Bien trio Sombrío, unos de ustedes atacaran a la red de instalaciones eléctricas de dicha ciudad para poner a toda Nacrane a oscuras, es día donde mis peones harán lo suyo causando caos por toda la ciudad, y no me importa si mueren ellos o cualquiera que traten oponerse, nuestro objetivo primordial serán los tesoros valiosos que guardia la líder de gimnasio en el Museo, me han entendido bien Trio Sombrío-Ordeno con más seriedad al Trio sombrío que en silencio asintieron sin rechistar.

-Se cumplirá su voluntad Gran Ghetsis, nadie se interpondrá en su camino-Dijeron los miembros del trio sombrío a Ghetsis.

-Muy bien, Trio sombrío solo una cosa en mente…El Fracaso no es una opción-Dijo claro de manera muy enfática a sus miembros más fuertes y estos sin titubeo asintieron.

Y con una orden en su mano por parte de Ghetis los tres miembros del Trio Sombrío desaparecieron como el aire dejando solo al del equipo Plasma Negro sosteniendo su confiable arma ver que todos los planes van según lo planeado.

Este sería el primero de muchos para una nueva era dominada por él y por el equipo Plasma por toda la región Unova y luego el resto de las demás regiones.

Tan solo era el inicio para la dominación mundial del equipo Plasma

Nadie más se interpondrá en su camino, ni siquiera su bastardo ''hijo'' N ni la dichosa agencia de policía Internacional.

Este sería el inicio del Reino de Ghetsis.

 **-De regreso en la ciudad Nacrane-**

 **1 Am**

De regreso en la ciudad Nacrane donde toda la ciudad ya la mayoría de sus habitantes ya estaban en sus respectivos hogares o algunos entrenadores y personal en el centro Pokemon y otros en sus respectivos hogares, los pocos habitantes que seguían despiertos eran pocos guardias de seguridad, y algunos agentes de la policía estatal de ciudad Nacrane.

Mientras que la mayoría de la población de la ciudad duerme. Otros sujetos en pequeños grupos d integrantes se estaban acercando a cada edificio de suma importancia, desde el centro pokemon, las bodegas, cafetería, el departamento de policía, casas, fábricas de muebles y la pequeña central eléctrica de dicha ciudad.

Ahí se podrían notar a varios sujetos entre 10 a 15 que estaban rodeando la central eléctrica poniendo paquetes de explosivos Semtex (explosivo plástico moldeable como Plastilina) en las torres eléctricas.

Entre los que están supervisando la colocación de los explosivos es uno de los miembros del trio sombrío que observaba detenidamente ver que estos peones no se le pasaran de explosivos.

\- (Bien por ahora van bien según lo planeado)-Pensó uno de los miembros del trio sombrío ver que los explosivos ya estaban en su posición.

-Listo ya están los explosivos colocados, ya falta ver la señal para comenzar el show-Comento uno de los sujetos del equipo plasma Negro soltando un ligero suspiro por lo peligroso que fue en colocar los explosivos.

-Equipo Rojo, Equipo Azul y Equipo Amarillo retírense y tomen sus posiciones-Dijo un sujeto lo que el parecer es el capitán de este grupo dando órdenes en que se retiraran para evitar la onda expansiva.

Y al igual que los demás miembros del equipo Plasma, también en otros lados como en la Cafetería, en el club de batalla, el departamento de policía, centro pokemon, Fábrica de Muebles y algunos edificios todos colocados para provocar el caos y el desorden que buscaban

Pero había un edificio particular que el equipo plasma atacarían hasta el final

Y era el Museo, su objetivo principal por parte de las ordenes de Ghetsis era capturar los Fósiles de varias regiones distintas, varios pokemon valiosos para el equipo plasma junto con valiosa información en los ordenadores que tienen en el museo, pero la Joya que más le importa a Ghetsis y su organización es el Cráneo de un Dragonite en perfecto estado.

Si obtenía dicho cráneo junto con la tecnología de revivir pokemon fosilizados, podrán acceder a un poderoso dragón semi-legendario para el equipo Plasma.

luego de pasar por lo menos media hora colocando los explosivos en los lugares claves para comenzar ya la fase 1 y la fase 2, los miembros del equipo plasma estaba esperando la señal para atacar

es ahí donde los tres miembros del trio sombrío sacaron de su ropa un par de pistolas de bengala y apuntando al cielo nocturno, dispararon una señal luminosa de color blanco para llamar la señal a todo el equipo plasma que diera el ataque

-Listo ya está la señal-Dijo uno de los capitanes oprimiendo el detonador de los explosivos plásticos

Es ahí donde todo se fue al carajo para ciudad Nacrane

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOOO!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Cada explosión desde la central eléctrica fue lo suficiente para cubrir definitivamente a la ciudad Nacrane en la plena oscuridad, no ayudo mucho que la cafetería, los puestos fronterizos, la fábrica de muebles, algunos vagones pintado, el club de batalla pokemon y claro el centro pokemon también fueron atacados por los explosivos pero en menor medida pero lo que más le afecto fue que estaban a oscuras, en las penumbras que para todos los entrenadores o cualquier pokemon con poca experiencia en las penumbras sería un par de aguas para ambos.

Ahora si comenzó el Merequetenge por toda la ciudad al escucharse disparos de alto calibre y de calibre corto que resonó en todos lados de la ciudad Nacrane cuando los miembros del equipo Plasma Negro atacaron con sus armas de fuego en los sectores ya atacados por los mismos miembros del equipo plasma.

Mientras que el caos provocaba, cierto Peliverde a la distancia contemplaba el caos provocado por sus fieles peones cumplían con sus planes al pie de la letra, ya que pudo notar desde sus binoculares mientras era cuidado por el trio sombrío que había llegado hacia su líder luego de enviar las señales de bengala a los demás peones.

-Listo Gran Ghetsis. Todos los edificios señalados están dañados y en pleno caos como lo ha planeado-Comento uno de los miembros del trio sombrío a Ghetis que este sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Excelente…Trio Sombrío, ya saben la siguiente fase de la operación-Dijo Ghetsis a los tres miembros que solamente asintieron con sumo respeto.

-Hai Ghetsis Sama-Respondieron los tres miembros y estos desaparecieron en un parpadeo dejando Solo Al líder del equipo Plasma continuando con su mórbida observación.

 _-Ese fue el comienzo de la Operación Nightfall-_

 **-De regreso con Ash-**

 **-Nuevamente en el centro Pokemon-**

Regresamos con cierto entrenador de cabellera azabache que luego de una media hora de conciliar el sueño luego de haber visto el último reporte enviado por su jefe y compañero el agente Looker sobre de los equipos Plasmas y la llegada de un paquete para él y Anabel,

Y pensando que ya podría conciliar el sueño para dormir tranquilamente en su cama junto con Pikachu y RotomDex a su lado.

Pero todo intento de dormir tranquilo fueron interrumpido de manera abrupta y de manera caótica al escucharse una cadena de explosiones que se escuchó por toda la ciudad junto con los sucesos y constantes disparos de alto calibre y el apagón completo por toda la ciudad.

Estos eran los ingredientes para un desastre completo y el plan perfecto para un asalto nocturno.

Y Ash ahora que se levantó de manera instintiva junto con Pikachu y RotomDex y al ver las expresiones de susto y nervios, el azabache los calmo al poner sus manos en sus cabezas.

-Tranquilos los dos, sé que estamos en un asalto, y tengan seguro que esto se pondrá mucho más feo, así que los necesito que estén lo más serenos y tranquilos que puedan-Ordeno Ash de manera directa a los dos y estos aun asustados por escuchar por los disparos y las explosiones, asintieron a la orden del azabache.

Aunque ash se mantenía sereno, pero con ojeras de signos de estar un poco somnoliento y cansado por no dormir, pero debía estar sereno y centrado ahora que la situación está de patas para arriba.

Ante esto, Ash agarro de su mochila de la mesita que está a su lado y agarro tanto su pistola FN Five-seven y reviso su clip y vio que aún tiene sus 20 balas de calibre 5,7 mm totalmente cargada, pero el azabache reviso nuevamente su mochila y vio que aún tiene un clip de 20 balas, pero de Balas de Goma, para el uso de no Letal a enemigos desarmados o en situaciones problemáticas como esta para evitar daños colaterales o balas perdidas en el peor de los casos.

\- (Por suerte Looker me dio un clip para las balas de goma ya que no quiero llegar a la fuerza letal, pero me veo obligado a tomar medidas drásticas)-Pensó Ash un poco aliviado, pero todavía con la expresión seria ver que tendría que revelar un poco de sus habilidades, por suerte la oscuridad de toda la ciudad lo encubriría la mayoría de sus habilidades.

Y justamente que iba a sacar su clip de las balas letales de su pistola, alguien toca de su puerta con fuerza.

-¡Ash! Prepárate para el asalto, la cosa se va poner complicada en unos segundos-Dijo una voz femenina que el azabache pudo saber de quien se trataba.

Y Ash no lo dudo y abrió la puerta revelando a su compañera y pareja sentimental y ash tuvo que soportar el momento al ver cómo iba su querida Pelila a su habitación.

Ya que Anabel llego a la habitación del azabache portando con un camisón de seda de color Lila que le llega a las rodillas, pero aun así moldeaba bien su figura Esbelta junto con su cabello largo y sedoso junto con un bastón eléctrico plegable y descalza.

Para Ash tuvo que mantenerse lo más serenos que se podría ya que al ver a su pareja con ese camisón, debió admitir que se veía muy hermosa y se pudo comprar eso ya que el azabache se vio sonrojado levemente en sus mejillas, cosa que noto Anabel marcando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Anabel, si lose esto se pondrá color de hormiga cuando estos tipos lleguen al centro pokemon-Dijo Ash luego de haber agarrado su pistola y descargando el clip de las balas letales para luego recargar con un nuevo clip ahora con las balas de goma en presencia d su compañera que también vio que Ash llevaba un poco de ropa puesta

-Sí, me temo que tarde o temprano tendremos que revelar algo de nuestras habilidades ante dicha situación problemática y sabiendo en como fue el ataque planificado y sincronizado, nos enfrentamos a un grupo armado sumamente preparado-Comento Anabel ya con un tono más serio a lo que Ash lo capto debido a la situación que están ahora.

-Los únicos que tienen la capacidad de sangre fría para hacer u ataque de esta escala son los equipos Plasmas-Dedujo Ash a su compañera que ella asintió ahora sabiendo más la experiencia de quienes eran los más capaces en hacer tal ataque.

-De eso me queda claro Anabel, asi que usaremos la fuerza letal en caso que haya situación de vida y muerte, tienes mi permiso en que los elimines-Ordeno Anabel a Ash que tuvo que asentir sabiendo que tendría que usar la fuerza letal para proteger a sus amigos y los demás habitantes.

Ante esto, Ash ya vestido con una camiseta Gris Oscuro, sus Jeans de mezclilla y de improviso se puso sus zapatos deportivos de color negro y su cuchillo de combate y su Pistola de ahí acompañaba a su pareja Anabel hacia la puerta donde estaban sus demás amigas.

 _ **(Imaginen a León Scott Kennedy de Re4, pero ahora sin la chamarra de piel de color café)**_

-Bien nosotros junto con Rosa podremos defendernos ya que tenemos experiencia ante sujetos armados y peligrosos, pero ¿qué hay de Hilda, Iris y Cilan? Estos no saben de nuestras identidades reales y de nuestra profesión-Pregunto ahora Anabel a Ash causando un dilema particular en que estos 3 estarían en problemas

Bueno en el caso de Cilan al ser un líder de gimnasio tendría por lo menos las habilidades para defenderse, pero le preocupaba en los casos con Hilda e Iris al ser entrenadoras aun Novatas en el mundo exterior, no sobrevivirían ante una noche violenta de tal magnitud. Es algo que Ash y Anabel evitarían que no sufrieran daños colaterales en pleno confronta miento nocturno.

-Nuestra mejor opción para los tres es que se atrincheren en sus habitaciones y sellando cualquier entrada que busque los enemigos, mientras que nosotros y cualquier que pueda ayudar, defenderemos el centro pokemon y ciudad Nacrane a toda costa-Respondió con firmeza Ash a Anabel dando un pequeño suspiro de preocupación, pero sonriendo ver que Ash tendría que mostrar algo de sus habilidades ante el equipo Plasma, pero en especial sus amigos

-Vale Ash, será mejor que nos preparemos para esta noche encarnizada que nos tienen preparados-Dijo Anabel ya también con su arma preparada.

Y ambas parejas de agentes salían de la habitación del azabache y fueron hacia la habitación de la Pelilia donde esta última tendría que cambiarse un poco más cómoda ya que no quería que nadie más le viera su conjunto de ropa interior, a sola excepción de su compañero Ash.

Así que Ash dejo a su compañera para que se cambiara rápido de vestuario, mientras Ash cuidaba del recorrido que conectaba con las demás habitaciones de sus compañeras, por otro lado, en la habitación de Anabel esta se cambiaba de vestuario quitándose su camisón color lila a una blusa blanca con una chaqueta de color café junto con unos jeans de mezclilla y botas de piso.

 _ **(nuevamente imaginen a Helena harper de Resident evil 6 con su vestimenta usual de Tails Oak)**_

Ya una vez que se vistió la pelilila ella junto con el azabache, fueron a las demás habitaciones donde cada uno toco las puertas de los dormitorios de Hilda, Rosa, Iriis y Cilan para que salieran al ver si se encontraban dormidos o ya despiertos luego del caos provocado.

Y las 4 puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron revelando a los demás protagonistas que para la sorpresa de Ash y Anabel aun llevaban sus ropas de dormir, y para cierto Ash se quedó sumamente sorprendido por las vestimentas que llevaban las demás chicas.

Por Hilda esta lleva una blusa de dormir de color rojo carmesí que mostraba su esbelto pero desarrollado cuerpo, unos shorts negros y descalza. Mientras que con Iris esta lleva un camisón como el que llevaba Anabel a la diferencia que esta es de color amarillo con verde y más largo que les llega a las rodillas. Por Rosa, esta llevaba una blusa azul que moldeaba muy bien su busto, unos legginss de color negro y unos calcetines también del mismo color, y por ultimo Cilan este lleva una camiseta blanca de tirantes (para hombres), unos pantalones verdes para dormir tipo piyama y descalzo.

Y la mayoría de las chicas (a excepción de Anabel) llevaban sus peinados sueltos, que resaltaba aún más su belleza, en especial en ciertas pelicastañas que se veían mejor con el cabello suelto.

Antes de que Hilda pudiera hablar, ash lo detuvo con una mano.

-Ahorita no es el momento de explicaciones, más adelante tendrán libertad de preguntármelo-Dijo Ash en tono de orden que no aceptaba un NO como respuesta por parte de las demás chicas que asintieron en silencio al igual que Cilan

-Hilda, Iris, Rosa y Cilan, estamos en una situación problemática, nos enfrentamos a una situación de suma importancia, así que necesitare de toda ayuda necesaria, los que puedan defenderse, síganos-Ordeno ahora con tono de Mando Anabel a las demás chicas y a Cilan que apenas podrían procesar todo lo ocurrido, pero asintieron al ver que tendrían que luchar nuevamente

Al ver que todos están comprometidos en defender Ash le hacia una pequeña seña discreta a Rosa que la cual capto Anabel que sabría lo que ocurrirá después

-Primero cierren bien las ventanas de sus habitaciones porque estoy segura que aprovechara ataques furtivos mientras en teoría nos agarran de sorpresa, y si tienen pokemon en buenas condiciones úsenlos para defenderse, y recuerden…si ellos usan la fuerza letal ante ustedes o alguien más, contraataquen con la misma medida-Dijo Ash a las demás chicas y a Cilan y estos obedecieron y se metieron nuevamente a sus habitaciones haciendo todo lo indicado por Ash de cerrar fuertemente las ventanas y otras posibles salidas.

Mientras que Hilda, Iris y Cilan cerraban bien sus puertas con ayuda de sus fiables Pokemon, solo en el pasadillo se encuentra Ash, Anabel y Rosa sabiendo lo que iba a pasar después.

Ahora Rosa está usando una blusa blanca con azul, leggins de color negro junto con un par de tenis de color blanco con detalles azules y amarillos.

-Rosa, ya ash y yo sabemos de tu experiencia ante atentados y como mi compañero te dio una pistola con la que puedas defenderte, te doy autorización para que uses la fuerza letal ante ellos/as Rosa-Dijo Anabel a la Pelicastaña donde esta sostenía con su mano la arma que le había dado Ash hace unas semanas atrás.

-Comprendo bien a lo que nos enfrentamos y tranquilos, no desperdiciare ni una bala, seré precisa-Dijo Rosa a los agentes donde estos asintieron en ver que ella estará bien.

-Otra cosa Rosa, sé que Hida, Iris y Cilan aún no sabe de nuestro paradero y tanto Ash y yo tendremos la obligación en usar nuestras habilidades, pero solo como último recurso…lo comprendes bien Rosa-Pregunto en tono de orden Ash a la pelicastaña que esta asintió con seriedad ya que ella siendo una testigo protegida esta tiene más experiencia ante dichos oponentes armados

-Si lo tendré en cuenta Agente Anabel y Agente Ash, solo esperemos que las cosas no empeoren de los que ya están-Dijo Rosa a los agentes y esta se resguardaba de nuevo a su habitación para preparar el contrataque dejando solo a la pareja de agentes.

Luego de que Rosa se atrinchera en su habitación, ya Ash y Anabel caminaban hacia la sala donde no había ninguna alma ni siquiera la enfermera Joy que al parecer también se habita atrincherado en la sala de terapia intensiva junto con los demás pokemon que están en rehabilitación.

Mientras que el poco personal y los entrenadores (entre ellos) no se atrevían a ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo por fuera del centro pokemon de ciudad Nacrane. se imaginó que la poca seguridad que hay por la ciudad fueron neutralizados por los invasores. Solo quedaban ellos junto con Rosa como los defensores de esta incursión.

-Bien Anabel yo cubriré la sala de estar ya que estoy seguro que estos aprovecharan para robar los pokemon o incluso hacia los demás entrenadores-Dijo Ash subiéndose a la oficina donde comúnmente atiende la enfermera Joy junto con su Audino.

-Vale, yo me encargare del comedor ya que pude observar que tiene la puerta trasera, así que defenderé por este sector Ash-Dijo Anabel a lo que Ash simplemente asintió y camino hacia el comedor para preparar una inminente oleada de enemigos.

Pero no duro ni 5 segundos ya que la Pelilia se le acercó al azabache y lo abrazo fuertemente agarrando sorprendido al agente de Kanto.

\- ¡Anabel! Pero que-Trato de explicar Ash por la acción un tanto inesperada de su compañera

Pero fue interrumpido ya que Anabel se lanzó directamente a los labios suaves y vírgenes del azabache ahora si descolocando al agente por la acción de su compañera

Ya que era muy poco usual en que Anabel lo besara directamente ya que por lo común lo besaba en las mejillas o un simple abrazo.

Aunque Ash seguía sumamente sorprendido, no podría negar que los labios suaves de su compañera uff sí que lo volvía loco al azabache ya pudo sentir el aroma y el sabor que se había puesto la pelila.

Pasaron por algunos segundos donde Ash y Anabel continuaban besándose ahora de manera más intensa pero debido a la situación caótica y ya por la falta de aire de ambos agentes y ponerse al día.

-Y eso porque fue el beso? -Pregunto un sorprendido Ash sumamente sonrojado aun sintiendo la sensación del beso dado por Anabel.

Ante esto Anabel le sonrió de manera picara al azabache provocando aún más su rubor en sus mejillas.

-Por si no tenemos otra oportunidad si no salimos vivos de esta, quise hacerlo en este momento y aparte, eres mi compañero y mi pareja, así que tengo el derecho de besarte-Respondió con firmeza Anabel a su pareja dejando en claro que no perdería cualquier oportunidad para poder tener ese momento intimo

Aunque fuera una situación caótica y de sumo peligro, para la pelilia le importaba un comino.

-Cada día me sigues sorprendiéndome más de ti compañera, espero repetir de nuevo esa…unión nuevamente-Dijo Ash también con una pequeña sonrisa pícara ya que poco a poco le comenzaba a sentir dicha sensación cuando estaba con Anabel.

Y el sentimiento era mutuo por parte de su compañera de Kanto.

-Y habrá más si logramos Salir ilesos de esta noche, así que asegúrate sobrevivir a esta ronda Ash-Dijo Anabel dándole un pequeño guiño en el ojo ahora si retornando a su posición defensiva en el comedor dejando solo a Ash

Mientras que este aun sujetando los labios aun adormecidos, tuvo que olvidar momentáneamente dicho momento para mantenerse lo más sereno.

\- (Bien Ash, hay mucho trabajo que hacer)-Pensó Ash tomando posiciones para lo que se le venía encima ya en unos instantes.

De ahí el azabache se escondió en el escritorio del centro pokemon esperando para que abriera la puerta y con su pistola Five Seven con su cargador de balas con Goma, este se posición en un buen lugar donde apuntaría en las áreas vitales para incapacitarlos

Y si las cosas se salieran al diablo, tendría su confiable cuchillo de combate para un asalto para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de que se le acabara sus municiones sean de goma o ya de las letales.

\- (Odiare lo que tendré que decir…que el aura me acompañe por esta ocasión)-Pensó así mismo el azabache rezando para que todo saliera bien en esta noche.

 **-Mientras tanto afuera del centro pokemon-**

Mientras que el caos reina por toda ciudad Nacrane por causa de los miembros del equipo Plasma Negro, algunos miembros ya comenzaba a hacer el caos y la destrucción de manera sistemática y organizada por parte de las tropas al atacar tanto el departamento de oficina donde apenas la oficial Jeny y varios oficiales podrían contener la ofensiva brutal del equipo plasma y peor aun cuando o estos últimos usaron la fuerza letal al usar armas de fuego de disparo múltiple.

Eso dejando a un lado donde los miembros hacían el caos y los defensores sean la policía y los por los entrenadores con el valor de defender su ciudad, su hogar. Un grupo de miembros del Plasma Negro comenzaban a infiltrarse al centro pokemon con objetivos claros y precisos

Eliminar cualquier amenaza para los planes del equipo

Robar y reclutar a la fuerza más miembros y pokemon para su causa anarquista

Y destruir la infraestructura del centro pokemon

En total eran más de 10 miembros del equipo Plasma Negro tanto hombres y mujeres armados con armas de fuego y siendo escoltado con varios pokemon a su lado (la mayoría robados de otras entrenadores vencidos o capturados a la fuerza)

-Recuerden sus objetivos…caos y destrucción-Ordeno de manera tajante el capitán de este grupo de soldados de equipo Plasma que asintieron a la orden directa de su capitán.

-Si señor-Dijeron al unísono los miembros del equipo plasma algunos ya recargando sus armas.

Viendo que podrían acabar rápido, les hizo señas a su segundo al mando que es una miembro femenino del equipo plasma Negro que se acercó a su capitán

-Que me necesita señor-Pregunto en tono sumiso la miembro femenina del equipo Plasma a su superior.

-Madison, Llévate a 4 de aquí y vayan por la puerta trasera del centro pokemon, bloquearemos todo escape y atrapemos cualquier entrenador que se nos oponga-Respondió forma directa a la segunda al mano del escuadrón y la chica asintió a la orden dada su superior.

-Sí señor, David, Karen, Chad y Bobby conmigo-Orden Madison a los cuatro que necesitaba para la petición de su superior para el asalto del centro pokemon

Madison junto con los cuatro miembros escogidos por la miembro del equipo Plasma se habían ido hacia la puerta trasera del centro pokemon, mientras que el capitán junto con l resto de sus tropas fueron a la puerta principal del centro Pkemon.

-Bien el resto conmigo-Ordeno el líder a los que quedaba del equipo plasma de ese grupo

Ya sin perder tiempo innecesario, el líder tomo la iniciativa y pateo la puerta del centro pokemon.

 **-De regreso con Ash-**

Mientras se estaba posicionando en un buen lugar para defender el lugar a toda costa, se escuchó los murmullos afuera de aquí y ash se puso en canclillas con su pistola Five Seven apuntando a la puerta esperando al primer miembro del equipo Plasma.

Él no iba a dejar que estos lastimaran a sus amigos, en especial a las personas que quiere.

Sin titubeo alguno vio al primer miembro del equipo Plasma negro, tal como lo había descrito en los informes dados por el agente Looker, Ash apunto de manera directa a la mano del miembro que porta un Rifle de Asalto de alto calibre (Fn Fal) y calculo que eso no ayudaría mucho, tendría que neutralizarlo luego de eso.

Ya una vez planeado su jugada, de nuevo apunto con su arma donde visualizo el campo de tiro y apunto a las manos del capitán de este miembro de equipo de plasma.

Sin nada que perder apretó fuertemente al gatillo y espero lo que saldría después

 **-De regreso con el equipo Plasma Negro-**

Ya el capitán decidido a terminar antes de que pudiera pisar el suelo del centro pokemon, sintió un punzante dolor en su mano y otra en el cuello cayendo al suelo agarrándose el cuello ante el asombro de los demás miembros al ver su capitán abatido.

-Arghhh…hay un defensor por este lugar… ELIMINENLO, PERO YA...-Ordeno el sujeto con tono de estar adolorido tanto en el cuello y en la mano que sostenía un Rifle FAL.

A su ordenes capitán-Dijeron los demás miembros y entraron de golpe al centro pokemon y cada uno de los miembros del equipo plasma negro entraron ahora con la ferra determinación en cazar al tipo quien le hizo daño a su querido capitán.

-Capturen al responsable, será un buen regalo para nuestro señor Ghetsis-Ordeno un miembro con voz masculina de forma tajante y agresiva a los demás miembros que entraron con la misma intención que la del remplazo del capitán.

-Entendido-Dijieron al unísono de manera monótona a los miembros y armados con sus rifles de asaltos cazando al tipo quien les dispararon a su capitán y quien representaba un amenaza.

Mientras tanto en una parte oscura de la sala, se encontraba Ash apuntando a los demás miembros que entraron para capturarlo o n el peor de los casos y el más probable que fuera eliminado.

Es por ello que aprovecho el factor de la oscuridad de las instalaciones provocada por ellos y este se escondió en la esquina esperando que los restantes cuatro nuevamente apunto a diestra y siniestra a otros dos miembros que seguían buscándole sin éxito alguno

Al primero le dio en la mano soltado un Subfusil p90, mientras también que a la otra que era una miembro femenina que tiene una Uzi también recibió el disparo de las balas de goma en las mano.

Ambos miembros estaban gimiendo de dolor que fueron silenciados ya que notaron una sombra que se le acercaba directamente hacia ellos.

Sin que tuviera oportunidad alguna Ash llego directamente al segundo sujeto con un Rodillazo _(Imaginen El V-Trigger de Kenny Omega_ ) ya que este se había arrodillado por el dolor de su mano, mandarlo a dormir, mientras que a la miembro femenina esta la mando a dormir cuando el azabache se e acero detrás suyo y con fuerte karatazo la noqueo tras golpearla en la nunca dejándola fuera de combate

-(bien ya 3 fuera de combate, quedan dos más por eliminar, espero que Anabel hallara logrado someter a los demás miembros, y por favor por lo que más quieras Rosa, no te expongas)-Pensó el azabache mientras usaba una cuerda de un cable suelto que hbia en la sala en el centro pokemon y con ello maniataban pies y manos de los dos miembros.

Luego de algunos minutos de atar y maniatar a los dos miembros estaba planeando emboscar al resto de los dos miembros y poder ayudar a su compañera con los demás miembros.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su camino, escucho un gemido por parte del capitán que seguía adolorido luego del balazo en la mano y en el cuello y este miraba con furia al azabache.

-TU…Te arrepentirías de haberme atacado a mí y a mis tropas-Dijo con enfado el capitán con el ceño fruncido que se le noto.

-Sabes…no quiero matarte, así que duérmete por un rato-Dijo Ash al capitán del equipo Plasma golpeándolo con su puño en el rostro noqueándolo.

Y al igual que los dos miembros que estaban atado, este también fue maniatado de pies y manos y para callarlo utilizo una prenda suya para taparle la boca como una especie de mordaza.

Ahora si luego de incapacitar 3 de 5 miembros, Ash se adentraba en la oscuridad del centro pokemon para dar caza a los dos miembros de equipo Plasma.

-Mientras tanto con Anabel-

 **-En una parte del centro pokemon de ciudad Nacrane-**

Se encontraba cierta pelilila en la bodega de alimentos donde tenía de rehenes a cuatro miembros del equipo Plasma Negro, donde se podría notar la sangre salida en los miembros, en la mayoría en el rostro, boca y brazos como si fueron golpeados con un garrote.

Y es lo que paso ya que la pelilia con su bastón retráctil esta embosco de uno por uno a los miembros del equipo plasma, al primero lo había noqueado con un golpe en la nunca, en la siguiente a una miembro femenina le había llegado por de frente sorprendiéndola y golpeándola en la cara también con el mismo resultado, el tercer miembro cayo ya que este trato de emboscarla por detrás, pero solamente pudo sentir un agudo dolor en su entrepierna y un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula debido a una patada giratorio estilo taekwondo por parte de la pelila al cuarto miembro.

Los cuatro no tuvieron tiempo y ambos fueron maniatados juntos con algunas mordazas improvisadas para mantener sus bocas calladas, Anabel inspeccionaba entre su vestuario y noto algunos papeles que traían consigo y comenzó a leerlos rápidamente mientras vigilaba a los miembros noqueados.

y esta vio que los ataques al centro pokemon, como el departamento de policía y otros edificios en ciudad Nacrane no son más mera cortina de humo ya que estos eran objetivos secundarios y de menor importancia

el verdadero objetivo eran que las mejores tropas del equipo Plasma Negro era el asalto y saqueo del Museo de ciudad Nacrane, y ahora entendía el porqué de tantos atentados en varios lugares,

querían distraer a toda costa a loso oficiales y entrenadores que pudieran dar el contrataque

pero ahora con esa información, podría dar el contrataque necesitaba de suma urgencia para Ash y para los demás quien tuviera la capacidad de defender la ciudad.

Ya con eso en mente, la pelilila dejo a los cuatro miembros maniatados e inconscientes en la bodega de alimentos y si esa suerte, incapacitaría a la último miembro que sigue por el centro pokemon.

 **-De regreso con Ash-**

Nuevamente con el agente Ash este seguía buscando a los dos restantes miembros para darles caza eso con su pistola y su chillo de combate que lo tiene en su hombro por si las cosas se saldrían feas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que le quedaban como 10 balas de goma en su clip de su pistola

mientras seguía buscando a los dos miembros restante de este escuadrón, Ash fue en puerta a puerta con los otros entrenadores que por miedo y por su instinto de supervivencia no quisieron adentrarse o luchar por su ciudad

pero gracias a que Ash toco a cada puerta, pudo lograr convencer a algunos entrenadores quienes tuvieran la voluntad en defender por sus amigos, por sus pokemon y por su ciudad, y hubo mitad en que pudo convencer en que defendieran junto con algunos voluntarios que están haciendo lo posible en defender en el centro pokemon y en la ciudad, otros por miedo decidieron quedarse en sus habitaciones, aunque se suene egoístas por sus partes, es compresible por esta situación problemática.

Ya Ash con el apoyo de la mitad de los entrenadores/oras personal fueron a ayudar a los demás ciudadanos y agentes de policía que continúan luchando en contra de los miembros del equipo Plasma sean desarmados o con la ayuda de sus pokemon que decidieron unirse a la causa de defender la ciudad Nacrane de esos invasores. Incluso Ash pudo llegar en donde está la enfermera Joy de dicha ciudad junto a sus asistentes Audino donde estas seguían cuidando de los huevos pokemon que anteriormente le había dado a la enfermera y le dio nuevas indicaciones en que secadora a cuidar del centro pokemon y si tiene a Audino para que luche en caso de emergencia, lo usara cosa que tuvo que asintió y nuevamente se atrinchero la enfermera.

Y hablando con los pokemon del equipo plasma que los habían escoltados, estos fueron incapacitados por los otros pokemon de otros entrenadores que decidieron ayudar al azabache y todos esos pokemon fueron puestos en pilas y algunos entrenadores se ofrecieron de voluntarios para vigilar a estos pokemon debilitados del equipo plasma

Ahora con este problema menos de los pokemon, ya el azabache podria centrarse mejor en los demás miembros del equipo plasma Negro.

Mientras que Ash defendia dentro del centro pokemon, los que se habían quedado para defender el centro pokemon dentro de his habitaciones estaba Hilda, Iris y Cilan, estos tres bajo las ordenes de Ash y Anabel en que no se expognieran el peligro latente que hay.

Eso en estos casos, pero por Rosa, también esta atrincherada pero también tiene ordenes por Anabel y Ash en que podria usar la fuerza letal en algún miembro del equipo Plasma negro por donde pudo ver desde su puerta de la mirilla a Ash cuidando a los demás y luchando contra los oponentes y se sorprendía en que Ash luchara sin miedo ante los miembros del equipo plasma Negro

Y ella sabe de primera persona los peligrosos que pueden ser los dichos miembros del equipo plasma y ash se enfrentaba sin miedo alguno, y eso que quería ayudar a su compañero ante dicha problemática, pero tenía órdenes de quedarse en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar vigilando, pudo escuchar unas pisadas en el camino que conectaba a la sala principal y vio a un miembro del equipo plasma negro caminando sutilmente con un rifle de Asalto Imi-Gali apuntando hacia abajo en donde estaba a dirección de Ash.

Rosa al ver que este miembro del equipo Plasma iba a emboscar a alguien, no lo dudo dos veces y abrió la puerta de manera muy cauta y apunto hacia el pecho del soldado de equipo Plasma

Y tan solo apretó el gatillo tan fuerte que pudo se pudo escuchar ese estrenuante ruido.

 **¡BAAANG!**

 **¡BAANG!**

 **BAANG!**

 **¡Banng!**

Se escuchó 5 disparos por parte de la pistola de Rosa hacia el pecho del soldado que fue acribillado a traición por parte de la pelicastaña sin titubeo viendo como el soldado del equipo plasma tiro el rifle y sin decir nada el pobre tipo cayo desde las escaleras para caer estrituporsamente al suelo que de manera coincidente cayo en los pies del azabache que seguía buscando a los dos miembros y viendo que era uno de esos tipos, solo le faltaba 1

Al igual que pudo oír los disparos pensó que la responsable de ese homicidio justificado en su punto de vista, debió ser Rosa quien disparo al miembro de equipo Plasma.

Pero no se esperaba la frialdad y la sangre fría que podría tener la pelicastaña al disparar a traición al miembro del equipo plasma Negro al observar el cuerpo sin vida en los disparos en la espalda viendo que eran puntos letales en donde Rosa le había disparado.

\- (Diablos, En verdad Rosa necesita tener una mejor vida que esta, espero que una vez acabe esta misión, en verdad te prometo que tendrás una mejor vida que esta)-Pensó Ash dando su pesar en el cuerpo que a pesar de ser uno de los malos, aun respetaba la vida humana dando su pésame

 **-De regreso con Anabel-**

De nuevo con la pelilila que seguía buscando al último miembro de este grupo del equipo plasma esta recorría cada habitación donde talvez se estaría escondiendo, pero no tuvo éxito, hasta que dio en cierta habitación que había entrado hace algunos minutos.

Sin nada que perder, Anabel entro al a habitación de su compañero donde pudieron ver a Pikachu y a RotomDex que seguían atrincherados bajo las órdenes dadas por su entrenador/Compañero y cuando estos dos vieron a la compañera de su amigo, se alegraron y salieron de su escondite.

-Pikachu, RotomDex, necesito que me acompañen, este lugar no es seguro para ustedes dos-Dijo Anabel invitando

Y nuevamente continuo con su búsqueda de los otros miembros de equipo Plasma cuando este escucho que se abría una puerta abierta y se rebelaba la identidad de Rosa aun portando la pistola, y otras puertas más se abrían también rebelando a us compañeras como Hilda Iris y su recién compañero de hace semanas Cilan

Estos tres se exaltaron al escuchar los disparos de la pistola de alguien (Rosa) vieron que estaba Rosa mirando hacia abajo donde se encontraba Ash con una arma de Fuego cosa que en verdad había sorprendió tanto Iris y Cilan (a la excepción de Hilda y Rosa) n que su compañero de cabellera azabache portara una arma de fuego en su poder.

Ante esto Ash se preocupó al ver que se había expuesto en ver su arma de fuego al a vista de sus compañeros y aparte al ver que estos 4 se habían expuesto en terreno hostil en pleno tiroteo.

\- ¡Que les dije en que no salieran de sus habitaciones! -ordeno de manera contundente Ash a las sus cuatro compañeras y Cilan a lo cual eso les sobresalto a las chicas y al peliverde en como el azabache les había contestado de manera muy regida

Pero justamente que Cilan iba responderle, un miembro del equipo plasma negro quien se estaba escondiendo de ese…defensor decidió lanzarse directamente hacia el azabache quien lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja asustando a las chicas.

\- ¡ASH! -Gritaron tanto Hilda, Iris, Rosa y CIlan al ver que este miembro del equipo plasma que tacleo a Ash arrebatándole la pistola y empujándolo hacia la pared donde pudo ver al agente con una mirada maliciosa y furia en sus ojos.

-Tu…has osado en interponerse en los planes de nuestro señor y lo pagaras caro-Dijo con enfado el miembro de equipo plasma tratando de estrangular al azabache pensando que sería pan comido.

Pero Ash no se iba dejar tan fácilmente y comenzó a también atacarlo también comienzo a estrangular al sujeto y también pujando al mimbro del equipo plasma de manera invertida donde Ash y el soldado del equipo plasma se empujaban entre si y de manera opuesta en que ninguno quería ceder terreno y ambos sujetos se comenzaron a estrangular con fuerza para ver quien cedía ante la pérdida de las fuerzas.

Ante tal desespero entre ambos sujetos, intentaba resistir para agarrar el arma tirada (Rifle G36) por parte del miembro del equipo plasma que buscaba por desesperación para acabar con el agente azabache y a las demás chicas quien creías que eran sus aliadas.

-Una vez que acabe contigo, tú y tus amigas junto a este tipo también recibirían su castigo al igual que tus queridos pokemon que nos cederían bien como fieles tropas a nuestra organización…hehehe cuanto deseo verte su…-Dijo el miembro del equipo plasma negro de forma alguna al azabache causando un gran enojo llegando a la furia al ver que este osara en lastimar a sus seres queridos

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar sintió un punzante dolor en la parte de su yugular donde pudo sentir un líquido caliente recorriendo el

Y era que Ash en un momento que este aprovecho cuando este aflojo u poco la mano que lo estaba estrangulando, saco de su hombro el cuchillo de combate enterrándolo en la yugular del miembro del equipo plasma que abrió los ojos ampliamente y este comenzaba a brotar sangre en su boca y en el cuello perforado sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba

 _(Imaginen la escena de call of duty black ops 2 donde Mason en África abate a un soldado africano con un machete cortándole el cuello)_

Y parte de la sangre que brotaba como fuente le pego al azabache sintiendo ese fluido vital tibio en su rostro de Ash con una mirada inexpresiva al tomar esa radical acción que sorprendió a todos.

A los maniatados del escuadrón vieron horrorizados al ver su camarada abatido de la forma más sádica y cruel que ni hasta ellos pudieron imaginar que este sujeto hiciera justicia de la forma más cruda posible

Y al igual que los miembros maniatados, las chicas como Hilda, Iris y su compañero Cilan quedaron totalmente petrificados del shock al ver como Ash pudo asesinar de forma justificada pero sádica al miembro del equipo Plasma, era como si no tuviera misericordia contra nadie, de ver al gentil, sereno y amable Ash, vieron a un feroz, frio y justiciero Ash que muy pocos veían, a excepción de Rosa y poca parte en Hilda vieron lo que en realidad es Ash.

Luego de ese acto tan brutal para muchos, pero justiciado para Ash, este último empujo el cuerpo sin vida del soldado del equipo Plasma a un lado, no sin ates retirarle el cuchillo de combate del cuello sin vida, y como si nada, limpio el cuchillo con su jeans volviendo su arma con la guarda.

\- (No importa lo que tenga que hacer yo protegeré a mis amigos cueste lo que cueste)-Pensó Ash de manera determinante mientras se limpiaba con un trapo tirado en el piso para limpiarse el rostro de la sangre del soldado de equipo Plasma.

Ya este de pie tomaba su pistola de combate notando que se le había acabado la munición de las balas de Goma viendo que solamente le quedaba la opción de usar el cargador de las Balas Letales en su pistola Five SeveN.

Ante dicha situación que se volvió aún más tensa y más problemática que nadie quería decir nada, cierta pelicastaña que es Hilda quería saber más de Preguntas sobre su compañero que cada vez tenían más preguntas que respuestas,

Pero antes de que la pelicastaña pudiera decir algo, un miembro del equipo plasma que era el último miembro del escuadrón que se dividió en dos, apuntaba directamente desde una distancia de 30 metros en el torso del azabache luego de presencial el brutal asesinato de su compañero.

\- (Yo te vengare de tu muerte sempai, este desalmado morirá en nombre del equipo Plasma)-Pensó la última miembro del escuadrón del equipo plasma con odio hacia el azabache.

Y justamente que iba a apretar el gatillo de su rifle de asalto, otra presencia para nada amistosa estaba detrás de la último miembro con una mirada fría.

\- (Pikachu, Impactrueno en ella)-Ordeno de manera telepática la chica que se mostraba un mecho de cabello lila y y alado suyo se encontraba un Pikachu y una especie de Dex Flotante

Pikachu como si nada soltó chispas en sus mejillas rojas soltando un fuerte estruendo chirriante donde lanzo un haz eléctrico de color amarillo que fue dirigido hacia la miembro del equipo Plasma que fue alcanzado por el impactrueno

-GUAUHUAUAUAUUDA-Grito de manera agónica y tortuosa la miembro del equipo plasma que fue chamuscada por el impactrueno de pikachu soltando el rifle de asalto y cayendo boca abajo.

Ante tal sorpresa que vieron quien fue el causante del ataque se revelo completamente la responsable mostrando que era nada más ni menos que Anabel junto con Pikachu y RotomDex

-Como siempre justo a tiempo en el lugar indicado-Dijo Ash soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio ante su compañera pelilia.

-Si también me alegra verte con vida aun y veo que llamaste atención un tanto llamativa-Dijo Anabel con un tono sumamente peligroso la pelilia al azabache y este se erizo al escuchar ese tono peligroso que muy pocas veces le hacia su compañera.

Y entendía el por qué estaban molesta, desde exponerse sus habilidades, en exponer su vida ante enemigos mucho más peligrosos y ser un blanco fácil para enemigos armados.

Algunas veces pensaba Anabel si en verdad Ash era un suicida el típico héroe valiente…Quizás las dos cosas.

Ante esto las chicas junto con Cilan bajaron de las escaleras para quera en busca de respuestas por parte de los dos entrenadores, pero en especial en Ash era quien tenía más secretos que nadie.

Pero Anabel detuvo dicho interrogatorio Justificado por parte de las chicas que querían respuestas por parte de Ash, y este último sabía que estaba en un gran embrollo que sería difícil de que saliera ileso.

Bueno luego de que todos habían bajado habían maniatado a la última miembro del equipo plasma que por puro milagro seguía con vida junto a los demás miembros que también están atados y amordazados para que estos no representaran ninguna amenaza para ellos.

De ahí en adelante, ante la petición (sino decir las exigencias por parte de las chicas y de cilan en querer respuestas sobre Ash y Anabel y en qué papel están involucrado ellos sobre toda esta situación.

Aunque la dicha de que tarde o temprano tendrían que revelar sus más íntimos secretos de que son agentes internacionales y en que están en una misión mucho más profunda que la de viajar y participar en la liga de Unova, no tuvieron más opción que acceder a las peticiones (que fue más exigencias) por parte de Hilda, Iris, Rosa y Cilan.

Ya una vez aclarado toda esa problemática, nuestros héroes se reorganizaron ahora para el contrataque donde pudieron dirigir que Iris y CIlan protegieran a toda costa el centro pokemon en caso de que vinieran más refuerzos y ante esto la pelimorada y el peliverde asintieron ante la ordenes de Ash y Anabel

Hilda e iris estas dos estarían de reserva en la calle ayudando a los demás entrenadores queiens tomaron la iniciativa para defender su ciudad ante los invasores del equipo Plasma y si tenían pokemon aptos para luchar, que los usaran para su defensa y ambas pelicastañas asintieron a la orden dada de los agentes.

Ya por ultimo Ash y Anabel, estos dos últimos irían a en cada edificio expulsar cada miembro del equipo plasma que estaban en tierras de ciudad Nacrane.

Ya con esto en mente nuestros héroes se separaron nuevamente pero ahora en parejas de tres equipos y se retiraron del centro poekmon a excepción de Iris y Cilan que se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

De ahí en adelante nuestros héroes junto con otros entrenadores, agentes de policía entre ellas la oficial Jenny que también le entro a la defensa de la ciudad Nacrane.

Ya con la moral Alta por parte de los entrenadores, ciudadanos de la ciudad junto con agentes de policía local, guardias de seguridad y voluntarios pokemon comenzaron a contratacar en contra de los miembros del equipo Plasma donde estos últimos no esperaban la reacción inmediata de los contrataques de los defensores de la ciudad, jamás se había esperado que estos lucharan por su ciudad.

Se les había informado en que la ciudad estaba indefensa sin que estos opusieran resistencia alguna y hora con esto la mayoría de los miembros del equipo plasma se están replegando en una humillante retirada la mayoría tropas con o sin experiencia alguna, al igual que muchos pokemon que estaban del lado de equipo plasma fueron dejados luego de que la mayoría fueran debilitados en el contrataque por parte de los defensores de la ciudad.

Eso, por una parte, en otro lado como el centro pokemon donde Iris y Cilan junto con algunos entrenadores que se habían quedado y la Enfermera Joy que seguía curando a los heridos y manteniendo aun rehenes a los miembros del escuadrón aun atados y maniatados

Mientras que Rosa esta juno con Hilda se separando para cubrir más terreno en la ciudad. Mientras que Rosa esta de manera secreta por órdenes de Anabel y Ash en eliminar a cada miembro del equipo plasma

Y así lo hizo con las 15 balas estantes que le quedaba la pistola comenzó a eliminar a cada miembro que veía, y lo hacía con emboscadas siempre en los rincones más oscuros de la ciudad aprovechaba la pelicastaña en emboscarlos por detrás a los miembros con su pistola Five SeveN.

Y de las 15 balas disponibles que tenía, quince miembros de equipo plasma fueron abatidos a manos de Rosa que no titubeo e ningún momento para acabar con su vida.

Por el otro lado en el caso con Hilda, esta pelicastaña junto con su emolga y Snivy estaban ayudando junto con otros entrenadores para expulsar a miembros del equipo plasma donde estos últimos continuaron con su retirada.

Mientras que Hilda estaba defendiendo en una bodega, esta fue ayudada por un pokemon un tanto oscuro con una mirada de agonía con una máscara dorada que la portaba. Aunque para la pelicastaña se había asustado al ver dicho pokemon, este último creo desde su boca una Bola Sombra en dirección en donde había un miembro del equipo plasma oculto noqueándolo a el.

La pelicastaña sumamente sorprendida por ver que ese pokemon la había ayudado y viendo que era un pokemon salvaje le agradeció por la ayuda inesperada y se retiró del lugar dejando solo al pokemon fantasma que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con Anabel, está junto con algunos agentes de la policía estatal donde estos neutralizaban a los miembros restantes del equipo plasma que algunos aun daban férrea resistencia en sus combates, pero con ayuda de la pelilia y de su Espeon (ahora si decidió usarlo en campo abierto) usando Psíquico o bola sombra, lograban incapacitar sea soldado o pokemon del equipo plasma y la policía los capturaba para más adelante interrogarlos.

Ya por ultimo Ash este ultimo de manera clandestina este abataia al igual con Rosa a cada miembro armado en el área del museo donde estaban residiendo, al parecer ese era el objetivo principal de la organizaicon criminal

El asalto final al Museo de ciudad Nacrane

Con ellos en mente Ash junto con Pikachu y RotomDex fueron hacia la entrada donde vieron a varios del equipo plasma huyendo como gallinas sin cabeza y siendo perseguido por dos sombras una masculina y otra femenina junto con un Stoutland y un Watchdog junto con algunos guardias de seguridad que tenían a su lado sean Herdier y algunos Tranquill a su lado.

Al parecer los dueños y guardias ya comenzaban a recuperar terreno perdido y ahora es el quipo plasma que tenían serios problemas.

Pero justamente que iba a ayudarlos en su persecución, había otro miembro del equipo plasma que se está llevando un cráneo de un fosil de un dragon, y sabiendo su fisionomía del pokemon supuso de que ese pokemon es Un Dragonite.

El miembro de equipo plasma que llevaba el cráneo fosilizado de Dragonite que estaba escapando pudo ver a Ash con su arma y se asustó y comenzó a correr como alma que lo llevaba al diablo

Y al igual que él, Ash imito su acción también corriendo junto con su arma eso siendo escoltado por Pikachu y RotomDex.

-Detente Ahí maldito bastardo-Grito Ash corriendo mientras apuntada con su pistola al miembro del equipo plasma que se negaba rendirse.

-Eso Jamás pasara! Primero muerto que antes de rendirme ante la autoridad-Respondió también el miembro del equipo plasma negro negándose la derrota inevitable.

Tendría que cumplir la voluntad de su señor ghetsis cueste lo que cueste.

Ante esto nuevamente continuaron corriendo hacia el bosque al norte de la ciudad donde el miembro del equipo plasma se detuvo abruptamente al ver que se había topado con una pared de árboles impidiendo el su huida.

Ash ya dolido por las piernas y de correr tanto apunto nuevamente al miembro del equipo plasma que se vivó talmente acorralado por ese agente que no lo dejo desde que salió del museo.

-Suelta el fosil y tira las armas, no hay escapatoria-Ordeno nuevamente Ash al miembro del equipo plasma que estaba tratando de mirar todas las opciones de huir, pero ninguna

Estaba talmente acorralado y sin salida, y peor, aunque lo habían acorralado por parte del agente azabache, no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

Al ver que no tenía más opción, tiro el fosil al suelo y saco una pistola P99 de su cintura y ash de inmediato reaccionando por el movimiento del miembro disparo

En tres ocasiones

 **¡BAAANG!**

 **¡BAAANG!**

 **BAAANG!**

Las tres balas fueron incrustadas en el torso del miembro del equipo plasma cayendo sin vida soltando un pequeño gemido de suspiro.

Al ver que no había peligro alguno, con suma cautela Ash, Pikachu y RotomDex se acercaron al cuerpo sin vida y le arrebato tanto a pistola y el fósil del cráneo de Dragonite dando su pésame mientras le cerraba sus ojos al cuerpo sin vida.

\- (Bien ya está hecho…aww necesitare de un buen descanso y de unas buenas aspirinas)-Pensó Ash sabiendo las consecuencias de las acciones hechas de él y Anabel no fueron desaprebecidas.

Ahora que sus demás amigas junto con Cilan sabían de quien el ralidad es, tendría una mañana bastante complicada de llena de explicaciones y algunas verdades que tendrá que revelar.

Y eso que tan solo había pasado solo dos meses desde que llegaron a la Region de Unova

Sin nada más que perder, Ash junto con Pikachu y RotomDex se retiraron sin saber que otras sombras ocultas en los arboles miraban lo acontecido.

-Excelente, el cebo del robo del cráneo de Dragonte función como según el gran Ghetsis lo previo-Dijo una sombra viendo con indiferencia el cuerpo sin vida de su camarada.

-El cumplió con su deber, ya tenemos lo que queríamos en realidad-Dijo el otro sujeto mostrando una memoria USB.

-Bien, la operación fue un éxito, pero con grandes bajas-Dijo el otro sujeto a los otros dos viendo que la victoria fue costosa.

-Eso es lo de menos, los sacrificios eran necesarios y no debes preocuparte, eran carne de cañón de todos modos-Comentó el otro miembro con frialdad hacia los dos sujetos.

-Cierto, habrá más tropas quien la remplacen, siempre hay voluntarios para nuestra causa-Dijo el mismo sujeto con tranquilidad.

Y desde las sombras se rebelarán como el Trio Sombrío quien había visto la persecución de uno de los suyos y de ese agente de cabellera azabache.

-Bien trio sombrío, hay que retirarnos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer con esta ciudad-Dijo el sujeto que al parecer ere el líder

Y los otros dos miembros del trio sombro se retiraron con un flash oscuro.

El asalto de la ciudad había dejado grandes secuelas en la ciudad, pero los defensores de la ciudad la habían protegido y logrado lo imposible para vencerlos y expulsarlos.

Esta será una noche que nunca olvidará ciudad Nacrane.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews.

 **fanfic meister**

 **buenas amigo gracias por el review y si sé que fue corto, pero estuvo interesante, y ya verás el problemón que están haciendo el equipo plasma de Ghetsis, y ya verás lo ocurrido en este capítulo y si ya se mostró nuevamente de cierta rubia aunque fue breve, espero seguir sorprendiéndote. Y bueno antes de irme te deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año 2019**

 **jbadillodavila**

 **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si ya se está moviendo el equipo plasma negro y ya tranquilo que irán por la segunda medalla**

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y si ya se vio un poco más el fondo luego ocurrido de la batalla ante trip y ya se verá más adelante lo que está tramando e equipo plasma y espero seguir sorprendiéndote más, y te deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año 2019**

 **Elay Grimm**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y veo que has acertado en cierta parte del porque Ash se niega a usar su legado y en parte es por eso, pero hay algo mucho más profundo, y bueno espero seguir sorprendidote mas amigo, te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año 2019.**

 **Bladetri**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, feliz navidad y feliz año 2019.**

 **Zafir09**

 **Buenas amigo, como has estado, gracias por el review, espero sorprenderte en este capítulo lleno de acción y de tiroteos, y bueno te deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año 2019.**

 **Neopercival**

 **Buenas amigo, como has estado, muchas gracias por el review, y si vaya humillación justificada que se recibió trip, admítelo se lo merecería y con creces y ya verás lo que ocurrirá en ciudad nacrane y en lo del equipo plasma de ghetsis….y en cuanto lo último…..digamos que…..Alguien…me estuvo presionando que escribiera el capítulo lo más pronto posible, y bueno a las apresuradas y contrarreloj lo hize, y no te quejes….ya mas adelante se vera a bianca…..pero bueno…antes de irme te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año 2019**

 **AlexDraig X5**

 **Buenas amigo en primer muchas gracias por el review y me alegor que te hallara gustado el fic y más que te tuviste el tiempo para leerlo completo, y en cuanto a los reviews,,,,ufff si que le puede sacar mucho potencial y eso que apenas va comenzando ash y compañera en su aventura por la región de Unova y ya verás micho más sorpresas esperadas para 2019 y muchos años más y en verdad amigo muchas gracias por estos reviews, espero darte aún este capítulo una feliz navidad y un próspero año 2019.**

Ahora si vamos con lo siguiente

Wooow vaya 2018 que nos tocó un tanto alocado e interesante eso en los fanfics pero me alegra ver nuevos fics mucho más innovadores y más únicos de los que ya he visto, y complicado en este caso para mi luego de vivir por una huelga universitaria, una locura total durante el regreso de la huelga, y de manera literal salvar todo un semestre en un mes y medio, fue una total locura, pero bueno luego de ese viacrucis, logre pasar todas las materias y ahora queda esperar la próxima toma de materias y continuar con el siguiente semestre. Pero eso no me detuvo para continuar escribiendo bueno, aunque fuera de poco a poco, pero lo hice

Pero bueno vamos a lo siguiente

Como vieron fue un capitulo algo particular ya que no se trató de un capitulo normal de pokemon so de batallas y de encontrar nuevos pokemon en la región de Unova, y me dedique mas al asalto por parte del equipo plasma de Ghetsis (como muchos me lo habían pedido que ya aparecieran) se dio una buena batalla, pero batalla muy seria al estilo de call of duty y de Misión imposible.

Ufff créame que esto me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo ya que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir capítulos donde hay balaceras, asesinatos directos ya con un tema mucho más oscuro y serio.

Y bueno se sorprenderán mucho el porque no hubo muchas batallas pokemon y otras cosas, bueno le quise dar otro giro al fic para hacer un poco más serio para dar ese toque de madurez ya que también me estoy guiando en el manga de Pokemon y como sabrás que el manga de pokemon es mucho más oscuro que el propio anime o los propios videojuegos.

Y tal como vieron ya se dio el primer ataque de muchos que hanra por parte del equipo plasma dirigidos por Ghetsis (eso me guie en pokemon BW2) y otros elementos mas en BW1 y en el cannon

Bueno se que vieron una parte de que aparecería cierto personaje de call of duty el buen Elias de COD Ghots, y este aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo donde ahora si por fin luego de mucho se dara la batalla entre Ash, Hilda contra la líder de gimnasio de ciudad nacrane.

Y bueno también habrá muchas más sorpresas para el siguiente capítulo así que calmados todos

Antes de irme, les quiero agradecer todo su apoyo dado durante este 2018 y espero que en este 2019 sea mucho mejor para todos los lectores y autores. Al igual agradezco mucho a muchos amigos, compañeros y socios que me han estado ayudando durante estos meses y espero seguir apoyándolos en el 2019.

También quisiera avisarles que en un futuro se sabrá de próximos fanfics que siguen en construcción y otros más en proyectos aun para el 2019

Les quiero desearles todos a mis amigos y amigas una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo saludos desde México

Bueno sin más me despido amigos/as

Hasta la proxima


End file.
